Boku wa Wakabayashi Daisuke: Renewal
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Ser el heredero de Genzo Wakabayashi es más difícil de lo que parece... Y si no lo creen, pregúntenselo a Daisuke. (Versión 2.0, corregida y aumentada, del fanfic del mismo nombre que fue escrito en el año 2006). PUBLICADO EL CAPÍTULO 34.
1. Todo comienza por el inicio

**Boku wa Wakabayashi Daisuke: Renewal.**

 **Capítulo 1. Todo comienza por el inicio.**

 _Querido diario cibernético..._

¿Qué? Óigame, no. No soy una colegiala que ha abierto por primera vez una tonta libreta que vaya a utilizar como diario personal (y aquí me pregunto yo: ¿Aún hay personas que hagan eso, que escriban a mano?), para empezar porque soy un chico y en segunda porque los diarios me parecen una pérdida de tiempo, con perdón de mis dos hermanas, más si no piensas dárselo a alguien para que lo lea. En fin, sea como fuere, en estos momentos me encuentro sentado en el piso de la sala de mi casa con la computadora portátil entre mis piernas, la que conseguí que me compraran después de meses de insistir y no porque mis padres no tengan dinero para comprármela sino porque ambos creen que no debería tener tantos aparatos electrónicos al mismo tiempo (al parecer, tener dos consolas de videojuegos, un _smarthphone_ y una Tablet es demasiado para ellos). ¿Qué por qué estoy escribiendo esto si considero que los diarios son una pérdida de tiempo? Tal vez si comienzo por decir quién soy quizás podrían comprenderme mejor.

Me llamo Daisuke, tengo trece años y soy un mestizo, como diría mi madre, o si lo prefieren, un _haifu_ , como dirían los compatriotas de mi padre, puesto que soy mitad japonés y mitad mexicano. En estos momentos, como dije antes, me encuentro sentado en la sala de mi casa, observando a mi enorme familia. A mi izquierda, tumbada boca abajo, hay una chica de cabello negro que lee con mucho interés una copia muy desgastada de _"Orgullo y Prejuicio_ ", de Jane Austen. Es mi hermana Jazmín, dos años mayor que yo, el orgullo de la casa y el modelo a seguir para los otros tres hijos que tuvieron mis padres. Dos de esos tres hijos restantes, hombre y mujer, están a mi derecha, sentados ante una mesita que soporta un tablero de ajedrez, jugando una partida de dicho deporte mientras murmuran frases rápidas en alemán; ambos son castaños y se parecen lo suficiente como para justificar que son gemelos. Mis hermanos menores, de once años, Aremy y Benjamín, ambos nacidos en Alemania (los únicos de esta familia), aunque a él mi padre lo suele llamar por su nombre japonés, Ichimei. Frente a mí se encuentra mi madre recostada en un diván, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y rasgos latinos quien lee una revista médica mientras toma la mano de mi padre, que a su vez está leyendo el periódico con el ceño parcialmente fruncido, lo que acentúa aún más la impresión de que tiene los ojos cerrados gracias a su fisonomía asiática. Dicen que todos los hijos de mis padres nos parecemos entre sí y a su vez a ellos; dependiendo de a quién le preguntes te dirá que soy idéntico a Benji o que me parezco mucho a Jazmín o que tengo la sonrisa de mi mamá pero casi todos parecen coincidir en que soy el vivo retrato de ese hombre de edad madura que está leyendo el periódico.

Ese hombre que es mi padre, Genzo Wakabayashi. Y éste, señoras y señores, es precisamente mi problema…

Porque, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe lo difícil que es ser el hijo de una celebridad? Bueno, pues yo sí lo sé y por eso es que estoy escribiendo esto ahora mismo. Aunque ame a mi padre y lo respete, tengo que admitir que en más de una ocasión he deseado ser el hijo de alguien más "normal" o, en todo caso, de alguien que no me presione tanto para seguir su camino. A los trece años es difícil vivir con tanto estrés…

Empecemos pues por el principio. Soy Daisuke Wakabayashi y soy el hijo varón mayor de Genzo Wakabayashi, el famoso _Super Great Goal Keeper_ , uno de los mejores guardametas de la historia, el que más títulos y récords ha roto a lo largo de su carrera. El portero que tiene ocho Bundesligas ganadas con el Bayern Múnich, dos _Champions League_ , una Copa Mundial de Clubes, nueve Copas de Alemania y varios torneos menores que no vale la pena mencionar, así como dos Copas Asiáticas y un Mundial de Fútbol en compañía de la Selección Japonesa, además de haber sido galardonado con el premio Guante de Oro en el Mundial que ganó con su equipo, designado seis veces mejor portero del mundo en forma consecutiva, nominado al Balón de Oro en tres ocasiones e integrante del Once Ideal de la FIFA por siete años consecutivos. Es este hombre tan ampliamente galardonado el que ayudó a procrearme y el que desea que ahora siga sus pasos y supere sus récords para así perpetuar su legado. ¿Con lo que acabo de mencionar es suficiente para que se hagan una idea del enorme peso que se puso sobre mis hombros cuando nací? ¿Todos los hijos de famosos deportistas se sienten así o soy el único que tiene un padre tan controlador?

Es gracias a la diosa Fortuna que mi madre es una mujer "normal". Su nombre de soltera era Lily Del Valle y es médico. Mis padres se conocieron un día que mi papá se lesionó y fue a dar al hospital en donde mamá hacía sus prácticas y han estado juntos desde entonces; por supuesto, mi madre ha usado sus conocimientos médicos para ayudar a mi padre con sus lesiones, para gran suerte de él ya que, como ustedes deben saber, Genzo Wakabayashi es un futbolista que tiene una enorme tendencia a lesionarse muy frecuentemente. Gerardo Ochoa, el hijo de un conocido portero mexicano, se burlaba de él llamándolo "manos de cristal" hasta que le callé la boca diciéndole que es preferible eso a ser conocido como "manos de mantequilla", como su papá quien ha recibido golizas de siete a cero siendo portero titular de la Selección de México. Pobre Gerardo, no se la vio venir.

Bueno, que me estoy yendo del tema... Como les decía, Genzo Wakabayashi, el guardameta, y Lily Del Valle, la doctora, son mis padres. Ellos se casaron después de un relativamente corto romance y de unas cuantas peleas de mi padre con los pretendientes de mi madre, y después de unos dos años de feliz matrimonio ellos tuvieron una primogénita, una niña que los llenó de alegría y de todas esas cosas cursis que los padres dicen sentir por sus hijos. Mi madre estaba muy feliz pero mi padre ansiaba con toda su alma el tener un hijo varón. No malinterpreten, él adora a Jazmín pero quería un hijo varón para convertirlo en su _sucesor..._ Pero bueno, que mis padres tendrían varios años más para buscar al famoso heredero de la dinastía futbolística Wakabayashi y sus esfuerzos se verían recompensados dos años después con mi nacimiento. Válgame.

¿Se han dado cuenta de que las cursivas ayudan mucho a crearle más dramatismo a las frases? Así lo espero porque no saben lo terriblemente complicado que es ser el heredero de esa ya mencionada dinastía Wakabayashi. Mi padre nunca me lo ha expresado abiertamente pero sé que se muere de ganas de que su hijo continúe su estirpe... Sí, que yo sea el próximo portero titular de Japón, que me convierta en el mejor portero del mundo, que bata todos y cada uno de sus récords... Como su hijo no se puede esperar menos de mí pero... ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? No es que no pueda, heredé su habilidad futbolística, es solo que...

¿Y si yo no quiero ser su heredero?

Yo soy Daisuke Wakabayashi y es lo que quiero seguir siendo hasta que me muera. No quiero solo ser el hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi, quiero ser Daisuke, tener un nombre propio, una vida propia, tener la oportunidad de elegir mi camino, no tener que recorrer uno que alguien ya trazó por mí, aun así se trate de mi propio padre. ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer jugar para Japón! Y no quiero ser recordado como "el hijo de Fulano, el que pudo o no pudo ser igual de grandioso que él". ¿Por qué no tengo el derecho a elegir mi destino? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo su heredero? ¿Es así sólo porque soy el mayor?

Sí, hay que recordar que Genzo Wakabayashi tiene otro hijo varón, es decir, Benjamín. O Ichimei, como gusten llamarle. Técnicamente hablando él también podría ser su _sucesor_ , Benji es hombre y le encanta el fútbol, él también podría seguir los pasos de nuestro padre, ¿no es cierto? Pero el problema radica en que hay tres inconvenientes: el primero, que no sería capaz de hacerle algo así a mi hermano menor, es decir, aventarlo a la locura de papá; el segundo radica en que el deporte que a él más le gusta, mucho más que el fútbol, es el patinaje artístico sobre hielo y vaya que es bueno en eso, y el tercer problema, quizás el de mayor peso, es que en Japón se tiene la tradición de que el que sigue los pasos del padre es el hijo mayor… Aun así, yo me rebelo: ¡Estamos en Alemania, maldita sea! ¿Por qué tengo que seguir las tradiciones de un país que se encuentra al otro lado del mundo y que prácticamente no conozco aunque haya nacido en él?

Desde muy niño me di cuenta de las intenciones de mi padre, bien dicen que siempre he sido más maduro de lo que se esperaría para mi edad así que no necesité de mucho para notar que desde que comencé a tener uso de razón mi papá ha estado preparándome para ser su _sucesor_. Curiosamente, detalle escabroso a resaltar, me compró varias gorras de todos los colores posibles así como balones de fútbol y guantes de portero, además de que colgó en mi habitación varios póster de los mejores porteros de la historia (bueno, admito que el de Buffon y el de Neuer me agradaron bastante aunque a mí no me gustan las gorras y nunca las uso). Mi cuarto parecía más un altar dedicado a los "dioses protectores" del fútbol soccer que una habitación de un niño de tres años, y así se quedó hasta que cumplí diez años y cambié los balones por computadoras y libros de Harry Potter aunque los póster se quedaron ahí, quien sabe por qué, quizás como recuerdo de mis primeros años de infancia (o porque me gustan, ya, lo admito). Y mi padre no se detuvo ahí, no señor, me enseñó a detener un balón de fútbol cuando yo tenía cuatro años de edad, a pesar de que mi madre le dijo en repetidas ocasiones que mi desarrollo motor y mi físico aún no eran los adecuados para esta tarea. Vaya que soy precoz, ¿no es cierto?

Una noche, cuando tenía seis años, escuché a mi madre hablar con mi padre, cuando se suponía que tanto mis hermanos como yo ya estábamos en el mundo de los sueños. Qué puedo decir, mi mejor amigo me enseño a espiar a los adultos y no he podido quitarme esa costumbre.

\- Mañana llevaré a Daisuke para que haga prueba en las ligas menores de fútbol.- dijo papá, el cual se veía muy entusiasmado.

\- Gen, no quisiera cortar tus ilusiones pero, ¿no crees que Dai es aún muy joven para eso?.- cuestionó mamá.

\- Yo empecé a jugar fútbol cuando tenía su edad.- replicó mi padre.- Éste es el momento ideal, si comienza a jugar ahora podrá convertirse después en un gran portero.

\- No me refería a eso.- mi madre suspiró.- Es solo que... ¿No crees que deberías de darle la oportunidad a él de elegir?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.- papá estaba confundido.

\- A que quizás no quiera ser jugador de fútbol.- contestó mi mamá, con suavidad.

Noté que mi padre mostraba una expresión extraña en los ojos. Le masculló a mamá unas cuantas palabras que no recuerdo y después se marchó. Mi madre se veía algo triste pero lo que más se me quedó grabado en la mente fue la expresión de desilusión que puso papá. No me gustó verlo así de manera que, sin emitir ni una queja, dejé que él me llevara al día siguiente a las pruebas de fútbol.

Volviendo al presente, el teléfono ha comenzado a sonar y Mine lo contesta como siempre. Oh, la fiel, querida y leal Mine, nuestra incondicional ama de llaves y niñera, quien al poco tiempo se hace presente llevando el teléfono en la mano.

\- Señorita Jazmín, tiene una llamada.- anuncia Mine con su voz cantarina.

\- Gracias, Mine.- sonríe Jazmín, al tiempo que se levanta corriendo a contestar.

Yo hago una mueca de desagrado. ¿Quién en esta época llama a los teléfonos fijos? Es más, no tengo idea de por qué seguimos teniendo uno en casa siendo ésta la era del Internet. Oh, es verdad, que mi hermana es tan popular que no le pasa el número de su teléfono celular a cualquiera, así que cuando alguien que no pertenece a su selecto círculo de amigos quiere llamarla, la persona en cuestión se ve obligada a copiar el teléfono de nuestra casa de la lista de contactos de emergencia que aparece en la página de Internet de la escuela.

\- ¿Quién le ha llamado a Jazmín?.- pregunta mi padre, un tanto enojado. Celos de padre, supongo, se pone así con cualquier probable prospecto que se acerque a cualquiera de sus hijas.

\- Nadie importante.- respondió Aremy de inmediato, sin descuidar el juego que aún mantenía con Benji.- Si lo fuera le habría llamado al celular.

Mi hermana mayor es tremendamente popular. ¿Lo había dicho ya? Jaz heredó el carisma y la belleza de mi madre, lo que hace que la gente se le acerque como moscas a la miel. Cada noche Jaz recibe al menos unas cinco llamadas de diferentes compañeros de su clase, por no mencionar que otros tantos también la contactan por chat. Yo no soy tan popular como ella pero tampoco me importa puesto que heredé el carácter serio y reservado de mi padre, así que no tengo muchos amigos realmente y no me interesa tenerlos, dicho sea de paso.

Ahora es el timbre el que suena. James, nuestro mayordomo, va a abrir la puerta. El viejo y confiable James, siempre tan dispuesto a cubrir las travesuras de los cuatro niños Wakabayashi, es tan agradable que se ha ganado el cariño de todos, es imposible no quererlo cuando evita que alguno de tus papás te deje castigado de por vida.

\- Joven Daisuke.- James se aparece poco después, hablando con la formalidad que sólo emplea cuando está en presencia de mi padre.- El joven Mijael está aquí.

\- ¿Mijael tocando el timbre?.- pregunté, sorprendido.- ¿Qué sigue, Aremy comportándose como una niña buena y bien educada?

\- Te oí.- gritó mi hermana menor, enojada, mientras yo soltaba una carcajada.

\- Arrojé mi computadora a un lado para levantarme y asomarme al vestíbulo. Me encuentro ahí con un muchacho de quince años, de cabello muy rubio y ojos azules, quien está paseándose de un lado a otro del vestíbulo cual león enjaulado. Se trata de Mijael, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, cuya hiperactividad le impide estarse quieto en un mismo lugar durante más de un minuto.

\- ¡Qué hay, Chucky!.- me saluda usando un apodo que surgió gracias a Benji.- ¿Qué haciendo?

\- Estoy tratando de escribir un libro sobre mi vida, Fede.- respondo yo, usando el diminutivo de su segundo nombre, Frederik.

\- ¡Yaaa, ni que fueras tan viejo!.- ríe Mijael.- Estás muy grave en verdad.

\- No más que tú, que viniste a tocar el timbre en vez de colarte por una de las ventanas abiertas, como es tu costumbre.- repliqué.- ¿Qué mosca te picó?

\- ¡Ah! Papá me amenazó con castigarme una semana si vuelvo a colarme aquí como si fuera vagabundo, según sus palabras.- Mijael se encogió de hombros.- Ya sabes, quiere que me comporte como una persona decente. Quizás para mañana ya se le olvidó y entonces pueda regresar a mis viejas costumbres. ¿No quieres jugar fútbol un rato?

\- En serio, ¿quién eres tú y qué hiciste con el Fede?.- cuestioné, perplejo.

\- De vez en cuando me dan ganas de jugar.- Mijael le restó importancia al asunto.- Si quieres hacemos otra cosa.

\- Nah, está bien.- me encogí de hombros yo también.- Le avisaré a mi madre que estás aquí.

¿Comenté ya que Mijael es el hijo de Karl Heinz Schneider, el Káiser de Alemania? ¿El mejor futbolista alemán de la historia? ¿El que ha desplazado a Klose como el jugador de Alemania que más goles ha anotado en un Mundial de Fútbol, y a Müller como el máximo anotador de la Bundesliga? ¿El capitán de die Mannschaft, el goleador estrella del Bayern Múnich? ¿No? Bueno, pues éste es un buen momento para hacerlo. Mijael es, pues, el hijo mayor del Káiser de Alemania y, aunque es dos años mayor que yo, somos los mejores amigos del mundo, con todo y que los que nos conocen digan que somos tan opuestos como el día y la noche. Hay muchas cosas por las cuales Mijael y yo somos amigos, muchísimas, una de las que más influyen es que nuestros padres son muy amigos también y que somos vecinos (de ahí que a él le dé por entrar a nuestra casa sin avisar a través de cualquier ventana o puerta abierta), pero sin duda una de las razones más fuertes por las cuales somos tan unidos es porque Mijael también sabe lo que es tener que llevar a sus espaldas un legado que no quiere: tanto su padre como su abuelo, Rudy Frank Schneider, fueron futbolistas muy reconocidos y los dos esperan que Mijael siga sus pasos. La única diferencia con ellos es que no lo ven como una imposición sino como un deseo y, aunque Mijael ha mostrado interés ocasional por el fútbol, lo cierto es que no se le ven muchas ganas de heredar el puesto vacante de goleador estrella de esta generación. De todos mis amigos, sin duda Mijael es el que mejor me comprende y él único que no me ha hecho la tan odiada pregunta de: "¿POR QUÉÉÉÉ NO QUIERES SEGUIR LOS PASOS DE TU PAAAADREEE SI EEES AAALGO QUEE MUUUCHOS QUISIEEERAAAN HACEEER?".

Regresé a la sala y me dirigí a mi madre, ignorando por completo la presencia de papá. No creo que se haya notado aún pero él y yo hemos estado teniendo algunos problemas de comunicación y no hemos sido tan cercanos en las últimas semanas como mi mamá quisiera. Por fortuna, en estos momentos ella parece no darse cuenta de que estoy ignorando a Genzo a propósito.

\- Mamá, Mijael está aquí.- anuncié.- ¿Puedo salir a jugar un momento?

\- Claro, mi amor.- me responde mamá, quien levanta levemente la mirada de la revista médica que lee para sonreírme.- Cuando acaben pregúntale si quiere quedarse a cenar.

\- Claro que va a querer, si de eso pide su limosna.- replicó Benji, quien al parecer le había ganado el juego a mi hermana, a juzgar por los pucheros que ésta hacía.

\- Avísame si viene su padre, Daisuke, por favor.- pidió mi papá. Cuando él pronuncia mi nombre, por cierto, siempre parece como si se comiera la "u" intermedia. Según él, ésa es la pronunciación correcta en el idioma japonés.

\- Seguro.- respondí, muy secamente y sin voltear a verlo.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi me lanza una mirada de resignación. Ha de pensar que mi problema es que soy un adolescente, para variar, y que las hormonas son las causantes de mi mal humor. Nunca se echa la culpa de que las cosas entre él y yo vayan tan mal, ha de pensar que es perfecto y que nunca se equivoca en algo.

Cuando salí encontré a Mijael hablando con Jazmín. O mejor dicho, _coqueteando_ con Jazmín. ¿Qué no se suponía que ella estaba hablando por teléfono? Ah, sí, olvidé mencionarlo, Mijael Schneider está estúpida e irremediablemente enamorado de mi hermana mayor. No me sorprende, tienen la misma edad y crecieron juntos además de que Jazmín es una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela pero, aunque aprecio mucho al Fede y lo considero "un buen muchacho" a pesar de lo loco que está, me incomoda un poco que él quiera andar con mi hermana. Quizás temo quedarme sin mejor amigo y sin hermana, yo qué sé, quizás es que Mijael no se contiene a la hora de lanzarle piropos a Jazmín y eso me incomoda porque ella sigue siendo mi hermana. Curiosamente, la única que no se ha dado cuenta de ese amor es ella, por lo que sigue tratando a Mijael como a su mejor amigo. Pobre Fede, la verdad, ya no halla qué hacer para que Jaz note que la ama con locura.

\- Bueno, ¿estás listo o qué?.- pregunté, con evidentes ganas de interrumpir. Mijael es mi mejor amigo pero Jazmín sigue siendo mi hermana.

\- ¿Listo para qué?.- Mijael me ignoró lo más que pudo.

\- ¿No íbamos a jugar?.- insistí.- Por una vez en tu vida te dieron ganas de jugar fútbol y ahora me quieres mandar al carajo.

\- Si es por mí no se detengan.- dijo mi hermana mayor, con una sonrisa.- De cualquier manera ya es la hora en la que hablo con Danielle y no me perdonará si la dejo colgada.

\- Mejor quédate a vernos, anda.- pidió Mijael, tomándola del brazo.

\- Me gustaría, Mija, pero ya quedé con ella y no puedo dejarla colgada.- Jazmín puso cara de disculpa.- Nos veremos mañana, ¿está bien?

\- Como sea.- Mijael lucía decepcionado.- Bien, Wakabayashi, ¿estás listo?

Que me llamara por mi apellido era una muestra de lo decepcionado que estaba. Mi hermana, como siempre, no se dio por aludida y regresó a la casa. Mijael sacó entonces un balón de fútbol bastante desgastado y se puso a patearlo. Ese pobre balón ha estado con nosotros durante muchos años y lo hemos usado para descargar nuestra frustración en muchas ocasiones, de puro milagro sigue estando entero.

\- Dijiste que ibas a traer un balón nuevo.- gruñí.

\- No me dio tiempo de comprarlo.- Mijael empieza a hacer que el balón rebote repetidamente sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué no te dio tiempo?.- bufé.- Salimos de clases a las 3 de la tarde. ¿Qué haces después de eso?

\- Molestar a Gio.- Mijael se encogió de hombros.- Trepar por las paredes, lo habitual.

Giovanna Ferrari es la prima italiana de Mijael, quien está de intercambio en Alemania durante un ciclo escolar. Sus padres quieren averiguar si ella y sus dos hermanos se pueden adaptar a nuestra escuela, la prestigiosa Wittelsbach, para transferirlos de manera definitiva por lo que los tres están viviendo en la casa de los Schneider.

\- Ya déjala en paz.- digo yo.- Mejor haz algo de provecho.

\- Uy, sí, aquí viene el enamorado a querer defender a mi prima.- se burló Mijael.- Gio, dame un besito.

\- Ya cállate.- comencé a sentir que la cara se me ponía roja de la vergüenza.

Sí, qué quieren. Me gusta la prima italiana de Mijael, no me importa que ella sólo me vea como el "amigo buena onda de su primo". Argh, ¿hay una peor manera de enviar a alguien a la _friendzone_? Al menos le caigo bien pero me gustaría que me viera con otros ojos. Gio es preciosa, simpática e inteligente pero lo que más me llama la atención de ella es que sabe usar el sarcasmo de una forma fina y elegante que rara vez se ve en una chica. ¿Qué más se necesita para que te guste alguien? ¿Ya dije que es preciosa? Tiene unos hermosos ojos azul cielo que me hacen divagar… Argh, si mis compañeros de la escuela se enteran de lo que pienso de ella me van a tachar de cursi.

\- Dame tu mejor disparo.- digo, para que Mijael deje de fastidiar.

\- Creí que no te gustaba jugar de portero.- comentó Mijael, sorprendido.

\- Psss, de vez en cuando.- me encogí de hombros.

Mijael toca el balón con los pies y lanza un potente tiro, tan potente como puede hacerlo un muchacho de 15 años. Mi herencia futbolística hace que adivine la trayectoria del disparo y me lanzo sin dudarlo. Por supuesto, el balón se queda entre mis manos aunque Mijael no se ve particularmente asombrado.

\- Cada vez que un Schneider y un Wakabayashi se enfrentan van a quedar empatados.- comentó mi molesto amigo, con cierta altanería 'schneidersiana'.- Eso ha sido desde tiempos inmemorables, desde que se creó el Universo, y seguirá siendo por toda la eternidad. La última vez que nos enfrentamos te anoté gol, por lo que es lógico que ibas a detener este disparo.

\- Eso es válido sólo para nuestros papás, no para nosotros.- repliqué, molesto porque una vez más me comparan con mi padre.- Somos personas diferentes.

\- Eso es verdad.- aceptó Mijael.- Pero tienes qué admitir que cada vez que nos enfrentamos tú y yo, quedamos cincuenta a cincuenta, tal y como les sucedía a ellos.

\- No estás seguro de eso, ni siquiera has visto a mi papá jugar.- repliqué, apretando el balón entre las manos.

\- Claro que lo he visto jugar, en el Mundial pasado.- se defendió Mijael.

\- Te quedaste dormido los últimos treinta minutos del partido.- le recordé.- Tus ronquidos asustaron a mi hermana.

\- Para eso existen los videos, para grabar esos bellos momentos que hacen que te quedes dormido.- replicó Mijael, sin inmutarse.- Y no estaba roncando, estaba probando que el pecho de Jaz es buenísimo como almohada.

\- Ya cállate.- esto último hizo que me enojara más.

Me levanté del suelo, en donde quedé tras agarrar el balón, y me sacudo el polvo de los pantalones. De repente se me quitaron las ganas de jugar fútbol.

\- Hagamos otra cosa.- comenta Mijael, quien se ha dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.- Y lo de tu hermana lo dije en broma.

Por algo siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, aunque a veces me quiera hacer enojar usando su gusto por Jazmín. De sobra sé que él nunca se pasaría de listo con ella por más guarro que a veces se comporte.

\- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?.- pregunta él, mientras pateo con fuerza el balón y lo arrojo al tejado de la casa.- Si quieres podemos jugar al Call of Duty o al GTA V.

\- Qué se yo.- me encojo de hombros.- Podríamos intentar hackear a la NASA también.

\- Uy, eso sería divertido pero no sé si tu computadora sea tan potente.- Mijael esbozó una sonrisita maliciosa. - ¿Y si probamos con algo menos importante, como la base de misiles de Corea del Norte?

\- No sería mala idea.- repliqué.- O podemos jugar al GTA V para evitar otra guerra mundial.

El que Mijael me siguiera la corriente no fue sólo porque así es su personalidad sino también porque, tal vez sin querer, rompió la Regla de Oro y me ha comparado con papá, y ésa es su manera de hacer que me distraiga. Hace un año hicimos la promesa de que nunca nos diríamos que nos parecemos demasiado a nuestros padres porque, como ya lo comenté anteriormente, a él también lo comparan mucho con su papá, incluso a la gente le ha dado por llamarlo " _der Fürst_ ", Príncipe Heredero en alemán, en alusión a que es el hijo mayor del Káiser. Mijael es tan bueno en el sóccer como su papá, es la verdad, pero aunque a él no le desagrada como a mí que lo comparen con su padre, no tiene muchas ganas de ser futbolista, le gusta más el motocross y a eso se quiere dedicar.

\- Ya sé que te puede animar.- dijo Mijael, de repente.- Mi hermana tiene una pijamada esta noche, podríamos ir a echar ratones en las bolsas de dormir de sus amigas.

Lo más seguro es que Aremy esté invitada a la fiesta, ella y Vania Schneider son muy unidas, quizás porque tienen la misma edad. El imaginar los gritos de terror de Aremy hace que me sienta inexplicablemente alegre. Sí, es verdad, es mi hermana menor y la adoro pero quizás por eso mismo es que me encanta hacerla enojar.

\- Dale.- acepté.- Quizás podamos encontrar algunos ratones por aquí.

\- De veras que eres un infeliz.- ríe Mijael.- Ya ni porque se trata de tu hermanita menor.

\- Mira quién habla.- repliqué.- Tú vas a hacer exactamente lo mismo.

\- Ya lo sé.- aceptó él.- ¡Pero es que es tan divertido ver a Vania chillar! Por cierto, lo siento, no debí mencionar a nuestros papás hace rato ni compararnos con ellos.

\- No te preocupes.- abrazo a mi mejor amigo.- Al menos yo no estoy catalogado ya como el _Fürst_ de Alemania.

\- Cállate.- Mijael hace una mueca y los dos reímos.

No me malinterpreten, yo amo y admiro a mi padre. Pero soy Daisuke Wakabayashi, no un clon de Genzo Wakabayashi, y por lo mismo quiero seguir mi propio camino.

 **Notas:**

\- Lily Del Valle, Jazmín, Daisuke, Benjamín y Aremy Wakabayashi son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

\- Mijael Schneider y Giovanna Ferrari son personajes creado por Elieth Schneider y usados con su expreso consentimiento.

\- Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

\- Ésta es una versión "corregida y aumentada" del fanfic "Boku wa Wakabayashi Daisuke" que escribí en el año 2006. He decidido reescribirlo por completo para hacer un remake pues quiero desarrollar la amistad que hay entre Daisuke y Mijael Schneider y plasmarla en un fic. Habrá tantas modificaciones en esta historia que se puede considerar como un fanfic diferente, por eso es que voy a publicarlo aparte del original pero como se va a conservar la trama y algunos hechos importantes que suceden en la historia decidí dejarle el mismo nombre. ¿Por qué no hago un fic nuevo con una temática nueva? Porque éste es muy importante para mí y me gusta mucho el desarrollo que tuvo Daisuke en esta historia pero como se han hecho muchos cambios en las relaciones, parejas y personajes que aparecen en este fanfic durante los once años que han pasado desde que la escribí me dije que sería buena idea sustituir esos personajes por los actuales (además de que así me deshago de algunas parejas que no terminaron de agradarme).


	2. Destinado a la grandeza

**Capítulo 2. Destinado a la grandeza desde antes de nacer.**

Ya sé que el título de este capítulo, además de idiota, suena bastante presuntuoso. ¿Estoy destinado a ser grande incluso desde antes de haber sido concebido? Bueno, eso depende más de mí que del camino que alguna estrella o hado hayan trazado para mí, pero desde que tengo noción de la realidad la gente que me rodea me ha dicho eso, con estas o con otras palabras, que estoy "destinado a la grandeza". Esta estupidez se refleja incluso en mi nombre occidental, Enzo, que significa " _el Victorioso"_ en italiano. En honor a la verdad, no me agrada mucho mi nombre occidental por considerarlo demasiado presuntuoso, por eso es que casi no lo uso. De entrada, que un japonés y una mexicana decidan ponerles un nombre japonés y uno castellano a cada uno de sus hijos me parece totalmente rebuscado. ¿No podrían haber elegido o uno japonés o uno castellano en vez de uno de cada uno?

Así pues, gracias a esto es que a mí me tocaron dos nombres en suerte, Enzo y Daisuke. El primero fue elección de mi madre (la encargada de los nombres en castellano) y el segundo se lo debo más que nada a mi bisabuelo paterno, fallecido mucho antes de que cualquiera de sus bisnietos naciera. Tengo entendido que Daisuke Wakabayashi _senior_ fue un apoyo muy importante para papá cuando éste era joven, y que fue el único que aprobó su matrimonio con mamá, así que era lógico que mi padre quisiera honrarlo poniéndole su nombre a su primer hijo varón. No me desagrada el nombre de Daisuke (siempre y cuando deje de lado su verdadero significado), todo lo contrario, pero si pudiera me quitaría el Enzo. Se parece tanto al nombre de papá que hasta tengo la impresión de que éste es el motivo por el cual mi madre lo eligió.

Después de tanta cháchara innecesaria, volvemos al punto de que el chiste es que estoy destinado a ser un vencedor, supuestamente. Cuando Jazmín tenía poco de haber nacido, algún gracioso le hizo el comentario al gran Genzo Wakabayashi que sería una lástima que no tuviera un hijo varón porque no tendría quién continuara con sus experiencias futboleras ya que, aunque en estas épocas modernas las mujeres también juegan fútbol, mi padre no quería que su pequeña florecilla practicara sóccer al crecer. Por supuesto, el que ese mismo malintencionado mencionara que la dinastía Schneider sí tendría un heredero no contribuyó a que papá se sintiera tranquilo; quizás por esto es que desde que mi madre estaba embarazada de mí se tenía la expectativa de si sería yo otra niña o el tan ansiado varón. Papá quiso que mamá se hiciera un estudio para saber cuál sería mi género pero mamá se negó enérgicamente porque se dio cuenta de cuáles eran las intenciones de mi padre.

\- Lo vamos a querer igual sea hombre o mujer.- mamá retó a papá.- ¿O no?

\- Ya sabes que sí.- se defendió papá.- Es solo que...

\- ¿Es solo que qué?.- mi madre ya estaba enojada.- ¿Qué vas a caer ante los comentarios estúpidos de tus compañeros de equipo? ¿Ansías más el tener un hijo para que siga tu camino que el tener un bebé sano? ¿O es que eres tan machista como ellos que no puedes imaginarte a una hija tuya jugando fútbol?

\- Sabes que eso no es así.- respondió papá, a la defensiva, aunque mamá tenía razón en lo último.- Pero es que no quiero que Jaz se lastime jugando, el fútbol es un deporte peligroso y...

\- ¡Son más peligrosas las caídas desde un caballo en movimiento y aun así quieres comprarle uno a pesar de que no ha cumplido ni los dos años!.- gritó mi madre.- Mejor admite abiertamente que tu ideología no te permite visualizar a una hija como tu sucesora y que por eso deseas tanto un varón.

\- Yuri, trata de entenderme, por favor.- pidió papá, usando el apodo cariñoso que le puso.

(Yuri, por cierto, tiene el mismo significado que Lily pero en japonés. Nótese que mi padre tiende a japonizar todo).

\- No, Genzo, no te entiendo.- mamá dio un ultimátum.- No puedo entender que te interese más el que continúen tu estirpe que el tener un hijo sano, sea niño o niña.

Punto final de la discusión. Mamá no le habló a papá durante un par de días, hasta que él confesó que ella tenía parte de razón y le pidió que lo disculpara por haberse dejado llevar por comentarios hechos por personas malintencionadas. Mi madre le hizo prometer a papá que no volvería a dejar que sus deseos se interpusieran a su amor de padre, algo que desgraciadamente él no cumpliría a juzgar por la manera en cómo comenzó a tratarme después.

\- Oye, ya deja esa computadora y ayúdame con estos ratones.- me dice Mijael, peleándose con los animalitos que James había atrapado hacía poco en el sótano.

\- ¿A qué quieres que te ayude?.- gruño.- ¿No puedes con unos insignificantes ratoncitos?

\- ¿Insignificantes? Son más fastidiosos y escurridizos que Chris y Claude.- replicó Mijael.

\- Si serás exagerado.- cierro mi laptop y me paro a ayudarlo.- Aunque admito que tus hermanos son bastante pesados cuando quieren.

Christopher y Claude son los hermanos gemelos de Mijael; siempre andan juntos, siempre hacen todo juntos y siempre andan metidos en cosas misteriosas que sólo ellos saben de qué se tratan. Eso sí, son tan escurridizos que rara vez los han cachado haciendo alguna maldad, una cualidad que nos falta a Mijael y a mí. Me acerqué a ayudar a Mijael y, al contemplar la escena, no puedo evitar reírme: los ratones estaban tratando de comerse las mangas de la chamarra de Mijael.

\- Resultaste ser apetitoso para los roedores.- me río.- Eso explica el por qué le gustas a Nessa.

\- Cállate.- gruñe Mijael, quien detesta a la mencionada chica.

Y no es para menos, Nessa H. es la encarnación de lo extraño: siempre te la encuentras leyendo revistas de ovnis y periódicos amarillistas que publican artículos de mujeres que juran haberse embarazado de Pie Grande. Ahora que lo pienso, Nessa podría llegar a gustarme...

\- ¿Estás listo?.- pregunta Mijael.

\- Más puesto que un calcetín.- asiento.- Vamos a pedirle a mamá que te lleve a casa aprovechando que va a llevar a Aremy.

\- Vivo al lado, no sé por qué alguien nos tiene que llevar.- replica Mijael.

Básicamente porque hay varias hectáreas de jardines separando su casa y la mía. No es para menos, considerando que vivimos en mansiones en un lujoso distrito de Múnich. Así pues, nos apresuramos a buscar a mamá para que nos lleve a casa de los Schneider pero entonces nos enteramos de que ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes: Aremy tiene fiebre y no irá a la fiesta de Vania. Me siento desilusionado al saber que la travesura que estaba planeando para mi hermana pequeña se ha echado a perder pero al mismo tiempo me siento preocupado por ella: estos ataques de fiebre se están haciendo algo frecuente.

\- ¿Es algo grave?.- pregunté, un tanto ansioso.

\- No lo creo, tu mamá está con ella ahora y se hará cargo de todo.- respondió mi padre.- Dile a Mijael que lo acompañaré a su casa, su padre me ha pedido que no lo deje regresar solo o volverá a pasarse toda la noche dando vueltas con su bicicleta en el jardín trasero.

\- ¿Puedo ir a cenar con ellos, ahora que mamá y Aremy no cenarán con nosotros?.- pregunté, agarrando la oportunidad al vuelo. Sí, es cierto que mi hermana ya no iría a la fiesta pero habría otras tantas niñas a las que seguramente no les gustan los ratones.

\- Siempre y cuando regreses inmediatamente después de comer.- asintió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Elieth ya va a tener suficiente lío con las amigas de Vania.

Mijael se desconcertó también cuando supo que mi hermana no iría a la fiesta de Vania pero yo no supe decirle la razón de su enfermedad. Además, estaba también el hecho de que ocultarle una caja con ratones a papá iba a resultar más difícil aunque si él nos descubría iba a ser más fácil mentirle a él que a mamá. Por fortuna, papá no nos pone atención y los tres emprendemos el camino a la casa de los Schneider.

\- ¿No crees que ya estamos muy grandes para estas cosas?.- le pregunto a Mijael en español. Los dos hablamos este idioma gracias a que tenemos ascendencia latina y lo usamos cuando no queremos que alguno de nuestros padres nos entienda ya que el español no es su punto fuerte.

\- Quizás el próximo año lo seremos.- Mijael se encogió de hombros.- Pero en éste todavía no lo somos y hay que disfrutarlo.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi nos mira de reojo; supongo que ya debe sospechar que cuando hablamos en español es porque nos traemos algo entre manos. Para evitar su recelo, Mijael decide sacarle un poco de plática que, gracias a mí, terminó siendo una discusión.

\- ¿Are está enferma, padrino?.- preguntó Mijael.

\- Se siente un poco mal.- responde papá. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que está más preocupado de lo que quiere demostrar.

\- ¿No deberías llevarla con un doctor?.- pregunto yo, un tanto más irritado de lo que esperaba.

\- Tu madre es médico, ¿se te olvida?.- contesta mi padre, muy serio.- Ella sabrá mejor que nadie lo que Aremy necesita.

\- Pues sí pero, ¿qué no sabes que un médico no debe tratar a sus familiares? Es una regla básica de los doctores, además de que mamá se dedica a la medicina deportiva, no es pediatra.- repliqué.- Y Aremy se ha estado enfermando muy seguido.

\- Y te repito que tu madre sabe lo que hace.- puntualizó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.

\- Y se supone que tu deber como el jefe de familia es el cuidarnos a todos, ¿no?.- solté, sin pensarlo mucho.- Me da la impresión de que, como mamá es médico, tú te lavas las manos cuando uno de tus hijos se enferma.

Silencio absoluto. Hasta Mijael, el experto en réplicas, se ha quedado con la boca abierta y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que rebasé el límite. No puedo evitarlo, a últimas fechas ando muy a la defensiva en todo lo correspondiente a papá. Sin embargo, sé bien que esta vez me excedí con el comentario.

\- Creo que sé cuáles son mis obligaciones como jefe de familia, Daisuke.- dice mi padre, secamente.- Y es algo que no tengo por qué discutir contigo.

\- Ahora sí te pasaste.- murmuró Mijael.

Yo aprieto los dientes; sé que debería disculparme pero no lo pienso hacer porque lo que dije es verdad. Siempre me ha dado la impresión de que al gran Genzo Wakabayashi no le preocupa algo tan banal como lo es que alguno de sus hijos se enferme, siempre deja que mamá se haga cargo de eso y para ella debe ser pesado. Como le dije a mi padre, un médico no debería atender a su familia, es demasiado estrés y lo sé porque he visto cómo se pone mamá cuando alguno de nosotros está enfermo. Afortunadamente no tardamos mucho en llegar a casa de los Schneider, en donde nos abre la puerta la niña de trece años más linda que he visto en mi vida. Giovanna me sonríe con simpatía cuando me ve.

\- Hola, Dai.- me dice Giovanna.- Me da gusto verte.

\- Este... A mí también me lo da... Es decir, también me da gusto verte.- tartamudeé.

\- A mí también me da gusto verte.- me remeda Mijael. Yo le doy una patada.

Sé que me he puesto colorado, maldita sea. Desde que me di cuenta de que las niñas no eran sólo un blanco perfecto para las travesuras sino también un motivo de admiración, Giovanna se me metió entre los ojos y debo confesar que a veces he soñado con ella... Muchas más veces de las que debería pero no pienso contarles de qué van mis sueños, no quiero que me tachen de ridículo.

Una hermosa mujer elegante de cabello rubio oscuro y rizado, atado en una cola de caballo, hace acto de presencia y nos sonríe. Es la mamá de Mijael, Elieth Schneider, antes Shanks. Sí, se trata de esa Elieth Shanks, la que ganó medallas de oro en esgrima para Francia en las Olimpiadas y en los Mundiales de Esgrima, actualmente retirada de las competiciones oficiales. Ella y Karl Heinz Schneider se conocieron en unos Juegos Olímpicos, se enamoraron y se establecieron en Múnich, como mis papás, en donde ella se dedica a preparar a la futura generación de esgrimistas y a evitar que los cuatro retoños que tuvo con el Káiser de Alemania destruyan su casa y la nuestra.

\- Gracias por abrir la puerta, Gio.- dice la mujer para después dirigirse a mi padre, a quien le da un abrazo rápido. Mis ojos van tras Giovanna, quien se ha marchado a su habitación por las escaleras.- Hola, Genzo, me da gusto verte. ¿En dónde está Aremy?

\- Buenas noches, Eli.- responde papá.- No va a venir, le dio fiebre y decidimos que era mejor que se quedara en casa a descansar.

\- ¡Oh, no!.- exclamó la mamá de Mijael, preocupada.- ¿Otra vez? Vaya que le está pasando muy seguido.

\- Sí, Yuri cree que quizás el antibiótico no funcionó como debería.- suspiró el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.

\- Tal vez deberían llevarla a que le hagan algunos estudios, me parece que no es normal que le de fiebre tan seguido.- señaló la señora Schneider.

\- Sí, hemos considerado eso.- asintió mi padre, muy serio.

\- Vaya, así que quieren hacerle estudios a Aremy. Eso pudo haberme dicho mi padre hace rato en vez de enviarme al carajo.

En ese momento apareció Karl Heinz Schneider y mi padre inmediatamente se puso a platicar con él sobre fútbol mientras la señora Elieth se retira para llevarle la mala nueva a Vania. Es ahora cuando entiendo lo que mi madre quiere decir con eso de que a papá se le puede ir la vida hablando sobre sóccer.

\- Vamos, es el momento.- me susurra Mijael, llevando en las manos la caja con los ratones.

\- Vamos.- digo tras sonreír con malicia.

Claro que somos malvados, Vania no tolera a los ratones. Nos escabullimos a la habitación de la hermana de Mijael y colocamos los ratones en las bolsas de dormir de sus invitadas, las cuales en estos momentos están en la sala viendo la televisión. Yo suspiro, ya me siento algo grande para andar haciendo estas cosas... Aunque como Mijael dice, ya dejaremos de hacerlo el siguiente año. Aguantando la risa, Mijael y yo salimos rápidamente del cuarto y nos vamos a su habitación.

\- Y ahora, a esperar la histeria.- comenta Mijael.

Tal y como él dijo, se creó un pandemónium. La primera en entrar a su bolsa de dormir fue Lisa Marie, quien casualmente también es mi prima, cuyos gritos se han de haber escuchado hasta México. Después, cuando Vania intentó buscar algo con qué sacar al ratón que se había colado a la bolsa de su prima, encontró a otro grupo de roedores haciendo nido entre sus suéteres. Juro que no sé cómo llegaron esos ahí porque nosotros no los pusimos. La madre de Mijael subió corriendo a ver lo que pasaba y podría jurar que estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada. Karl Heinz Schneider y mi padre tuvieron entonces que subir para atrapar a los ratones, ayudados por Chris y Claude, quienes se reían a mandíbula batiente, mientras un grupo de chicas de diez y once años correteaban histéricas por toda la casa. En medio de la confusión, vi a Giovanna parada a la puerta de su habitación, contemplando el caos con una sonrisita y sin tener la menor intención de participar en él, en tanto que Mijael y yo nos desternillábamos de la risa.

\- Me encanta espantar a tu hermana.- me dice Mijael, llorando de la risa.- Qué lástima que ella no pudo venir pero ya me consolé espantando a tu prima.

\- Y a mí me gusta escuchar gritar a la tuya.- confieso yo.- Esto nunca dejará de ser divertido.

\- Te lo dije: nunca seremos demasiado viejos para esto.- replica Mijael y tengo que darle la razón.

\- Pronto se hace evidente para los adultos quiénes son los culpables de dicho boicot a la fiesta de Vania porque, en cuanto la calma se reestablece, alguien aporrea la puerta del cuarto de Mijael.

\- Abre, Mijael, ahora mismo.- dice el padre de éste.

Me doy cuenta de que el tono de enojo en la voz es el mismo en todos los padres, el señor Schneider habla con la misma gravedad con la que habla mi papá cuando yo me porto mal. Mijael se pone serio, me hace un gesto con los dedos para pedirme que no hable y me avienta un par de audífonos.

\- Póntelos.- me ordena.

Yo capto el mensaje cuando él se pone otro par, así fingiremos que estuvimos escuchando música a todo volumen y que no escuchamos el alboroto. Dejamos que el señor Schneider toque durante un par de minutos más, tras lo cual Mijael suspira y abre la puerta. El señor Karl se ve realmente enojado, pero detrás de él hay algo que a mí me revuelve el estómago: mi papá está más enfurecido que él. Ya se pueden imaginar lo que vino después... Resumiendo: 1) Regaño monumental; 2) La amenaza de mandarnos a los dos a una academia militar; 3) Castigo por dos semanas; 4) Lavar a mano todos los suéteres de Vania o comprarle unos nuevos. A mí en lo particular me resulta de lo más excesivo, sólo se trataba de unos simples e indefensos ratoncitos que seguramente tenían más miedo ellos que las chicas. Me parece que esto último lo dije en voz alta en vez de sólo pensarlo porque papá, muy enojado, me ordenó que me despidiera de los Schneider como persona civilizada y que después de eso lo esperara en la puerta. Sin embargo, y a pesar del regaño, Mijael me guiña un ojo, se nota que para él bien valió la pena el regaño. Durante el camino a casa mi padre y yo guardamos silencio. Me doy cuenta de que él quiere decirme algo y frunzo el ceño. Fabuloso: más sermones.

\- Creo que ya estás muy grande como para andarle haciendo estas bromas a Vania.- comenta papá, después de un rato.

\- Lo mismo le dije a Mijael.- me encogí de hombros.

\- Sabes que a Vania no le gustan los ratones.- dice mi padre.

\- Ni le van a hacer gran cosa, sólo son ratones.- replico.

\- No se trata de eso, sino de lo que hiciste.- mi papá ya está muy enojado.- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- En que soy un niño y que eso es lo que hacemos los niños.- mi cinismo no tiene límites.

\- Yo a tu edad no hacía esas cosas, Daisuke.- me regañó papá.

\- No, porque estabas muy ocupado siendo el mejor portero.- respondí yo, harto de que siempre me saliera con lo mismo.

\- Exactamente.- respondió él.- Y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Por qué?.- estallé yo.- ¿Por qué debo de hacer lo mismo que hiciste tú cuando eras niño?

\- No me levantes la voz.- amenazó mi padre.

La discusión amenaza con tornarse intensa, sino es que ya se tornó. ¿Por qué terminamos hablando siempre de lo mismo, por qué tiene qué compararme siempre con él?

\- No te estoy levantando la voz pero no sé cómo quieres que hable contigo si en cuanto lo intento me sales con que debería de seguir tu ejemplo.- digo, controlando el tono de mi voz.

\- Al menos yo no perdía mi tiempo en hacer las niñerías que tú haces ahora.- contesta mi padre.- Yo ocupaba mi tiempo en cosas más productivas.

\- ¿Te parece más productivo el irte a vivir a otro país y alejarte de tu familia?.- para mí no es desconocido el hecho de papá dejó de vivir con sus padres cuando acabó la primaria porque dejó Japón para venir a vivir a Alemania.

\- Eso es algo que no pienso discutir contigo.- dijo mi padre.- Y más te vale que vayas cambiando tu actitud porque no pienso tolerar que ninguno de mis hijos se comporte de esa manera.

Derrotado una vez más, me callo. Otra vez volvemos a lo mismo: soy el hijo de mi padre y eso es algo con lo que siempre tendré que cargar, qué fastidio. El resto del camino permanecemos en silencio pues no tengo ganas de seguirme topando con esa muralla que es la terquedad del gran Genzo Wakabayashi. ¿No es el mejor portero del mundo? ¿No podría esforzarse un poco para ser también el mejor padre del mundo? No, que eso es pedirle demasiado.

Yo soy Daisuke Wakabayashi, el destinado a la grandeza desde antes de nacer. Más bien, soy el destinado a darle a su padre la mayor decepción de su vida...

Sí, también me gusta hacer drama. ¿No lo habían notado?

 **Notas:**

\- Elieth Shanks/Shneider, Chris y Claude Schneider son personajes creado por Elieth Schneider y usados con su expreso consentimiento.


	3. Un largo camino por recorrer

**Capítulo 3. Un largo camino por recorrer.**

Así me siento cuando tengo que enfrentarme a mi madre, como si tuviera que recorrer un largo camino al final del cual está una persona a la que he decepcionado. Nunca me han dado miedo los regaños de mi padre, pero no soporto ver la mirada de decepción que se refleja en los ojos de mamá cuando hago algo mal... Y esta noche es la peor de todas porque mi hermana está enferma y mamá se va a pasar toda la noche cuidándola, lo que menos necesita son quejas acerca de que uno de sus otros hijos se ha portado mal, y aunque sé que papá se esforzará por ocultarle mi travesura, ella tiene un sexto sentido que le permite adivinar cuando algo no anda bien con su familia...

Cuando llegamos a casa subí inmediatamente a mi habitación, y si no azoté la puerta fue por consideración a Aremy. Sin embargo, al poco rato escuché que mi padre subió a la habitación de mi hermana y decidí salir sigilosamente del cuarto para escabullirme por el corredor hasta la puerta del cuarto de Aremy. La puerta estaba entreabierta y por ahí los espié.

\- Ya dime qué es lo que pasa.- pedía mi mamá.

\- Ya te dije que no pasó nada.- mi padre suspiró y arrojó su chaqueta a los pies de la cama de mi hermana, quien me supongo que se encontraba dormida.

\- Ahora sí sé que pasó algo.- mamá se incorporó.- Tú no eres así de desordenado.

\- No quiero molestarte con eso ahora, mi amor.- mi padre besó a mi madre.- Necesitas descansar un poco, ve y toma una siesta mientras yo cuido de Aremy.

\- No tengo sueño, me tomé un café muy cargado para aguantar el desvelo.- replicó ella.- Así que ahora dime qué pasó con Daisuke.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que fue él?.- inquirió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, ofuscado.

\- ¿Quién más podría ser? Es el único que consigue sacarte de quicio.- mi madre suspiró.

\- Tú y tu sexto sentido.- gruñó papá.- No sé qué le pasa a últimas fechas a Daisuke. Se comporta como si fuera...

\- ¿Un niño?.- aventuró mamá.- Gen, Daisuke es un niño.

\- Sí, pero... Es que yo no solía ser tan problemático cuando tenía su edad.- protestó papá.

\- Sí, pero tú vienes de otro planeta, mi amor.- rió mamá, de esa manera tan tierna con la que siempre consigue que mi padre haga lo que ella le pide.- Así que no te tomes como ejemplo.

\- Muchas gracias, Yuri.- gruñó él, otra vez, aunque en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón.

\- Es la verdad, Gen.- mamá se alisó el cabello y suspiró.- Mira, sé que Tsubasa, Misaki y tú eran unos niños buenos que solo se dedicaban a cumplir sus sueños y que Schneider y Kaltz también te seguían la corriente, primero en el Hamburgo y después en el Bayern Múnich, pero la mayoría de los niños son como Daisuke. Son traviesos y aventureros porque quieren descubrir el mundo a su manera y porque quieren encontrar su camino por sí solos.

Mi padre suspiró. Había captado el mensaje, al parecer.

\- Sigues creyendo que presiono mucho a Daisuke, ¿verdad?.- preguntó él.

\- Sólo creo que no debe ser nada fácil ser hijo tuyo.- respondió mamá.

Mi dulce mamá. Ella siempre me comprendía, no importando qué tan diferente fueran nuestras personalidades.

\- Ya.- suspiró Genzo.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Que lo dejes ser él mismo.- pidió Lily.- Daisuke necesita tiempo para encontrarse a sí mismo. Va entrando en la adolescencia y sabes que esta etapa no es nada sencilla.

\- Sí, lo sé.- aceptó él.- Voy a darme una ducha, entonces. Si lo deseas puedo relevarte después de que acabe para que duermas aunque sea un par de horas, mañana tienes turno en el hospital.

\- Quizás lo haga.- asintió Lily.- Pero primero quisiera hablar con Daisuke.

\- Él puede esperar hasta mañana.- replicó Genzo.- Aremy es la prioridad ahora.

Mamá ya no respondió. Sé que ella nos ama a todos sus hijos por igual pero sin duda que un niño enfermo tiene prioridad sobre los sanos, sobre todo si éstos se dedicaron a poner ratones en casas ajenas. Apenas tuve tiempo de regresar a mi habitación antes de que papá saliera del cuarto de mi hermana para entrar a su propio cuarto y darse la ducha mencionada. Cuando Genzo desapareció de mi vista decidí regresar a mi puesto de vigilancia, tentado a entrar para hablar con mi mamá y entonces… Lily miró de reojo hacia la puerta y sonrió.

\- Entra, Dai.- pidió ella.- Puedes pasar, sólo no hagas mucho ruido.

Yo solté un respingo. ¿Sabía mi mamá que yo estaba ahí? ¿Debía irme y hacerme el occiso o reconocer mi derrota y entrar?

\- Sé que estás ahí.- insistió mamá.- Entra, Daisuke. Tu padre está en el baño y no va a saber que estás aquí.

Derrotado por segunda vez en una misma noche (mis papás siguen ganando cada vez), abrí la puerta y entré en la habitación. Mi mamá estaba sentada a la cabecera de la cama de Aremy, con su largo y brillante cabello suelto sobre la espalda; ya se había puesto su camisón blanco, uno que a mí me gustaba mucho porque la hacía verse como un ángel, y particularmente esa noche sí parecía un ángel que velara por la salud de mi hermana. Ésta se encontraba dormida, respirando agitadamente y me esforcé mucho por no molestarla.

\- Hola, mamá.- saludé en voz baja.

\- Siéntate, corazón.- me pidió ella, sonriéndome y señalándome el pequeño sillón blanco y peludo que tanto le encantaba a Aremy.

Me sentí mal. Era raro que mi mamá nos hablara a mis hermanos o a mí con tono de enojo o malas palabras cuando quería regañarnos, lo cual hacía que nos sintiéramos peor por habernos portado mal. Lily siempre era dulce con sus hijos, no importando lo mal que se hubiesen portado ellos.

\- Supongo que Genzo ya te dijo que soy un insolente, ¿no?.- me senté en el sillón con actitud recelosa.

\- Sí, ya me lo dijo.- sonrió mamá.- Y no deberías llamarlo por su nombre y lo sabes. Es tu padre, no lo olvides.

\- Pero a veces se comporta como su no lo fuera.- gruñí.- A veces se comporta nada más como el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y no como mi padre.

\- Eso lo sé perfectamente pero no te da derecho a llamarlo por su nombre todavía.- replicó Lily.- Tal vez algún día lo tengas, cuando cumplas 30 años y vivas en tu propia casa.

\- Sí, lo sé.- admití. Ouch por eso último.

\- Y tampoco debiste boicotear la fiesta de Vania.- me regañó mi madre.

\- Lo lamento.- me dediqué a mirar las agujetas de mis tenis.- Sé que estuvo mal pero no lo pudimos evitar.

\- Todos sabemos bien que Mijael y tú son de temer cuando están juntos.- suspiró Lily, y su sonrisa se le borró del rostro después de eso.- Y que es normal que los hermanos molesten a sus hermanas pero aun así te pasaste y lo sabes, Vania le tiene pánico a los ratones. Entiendo que ustedes son varones y que está en su naturaleza el hacer travesuras pero estoy de acuerdo con tu padre en que debes de empezar a comportarte de acuerdo a tu edad, casi cumples los catorce años y pronto dejarás de ser un niño. ¿No crees que ya es momento de que dejes de hacer esas cosas propias de chiquillos?

\- Lo lamento, mamá, de verdad.- me sentí avergonzado.

\- No tienes que disculparte conmigo, sino con Vania y sus amigas.- replicó Lily tras voltear a ver a Aremy.- Y tal vez también con tu hermana porque estoy segura de que la broma también iba para ella, pero más que nada debes ponerte a pensar en si quieres seguir haciendo este tipo de cosas. Tienes aun un largo camino por recorrer y estás muy a tiempo de corregir el rumbo.

El regaño no había sido tan fuerte pero que mamá me llamara la atención siempre me hacía sentir miserable; podría ser un "rebelde sin causa" con el gran Genzo Wakabayashi pero mi madre era otra cosa. Ella pareció notar mi decaimiento porque volvió a sonreír y me alborotó el cabello.

\- Sé que te sientes presionado por no querer defraudar a tu padre y que eso puede hacer que te estés comportando con más rebeldía de la que es habitual para tu edad.- continuó mamá.- Pero si quieres demostrarle que eres capaz de elegir tu propio camino estás usando la técnica equivocada, así sólo le estás demostrando que tiene razón por creer que no sabes qué quieres hacer con tu vida.

\- Tengo catorce años, ¿no es un tanto lógico que no sepa aún qué quiero hacer de mi vida?.- cuestioné. ¿Cuál es la recondenada necesidad de presionarme para que escoja un camino en estos momentos? ¡Soy un adolescente, no un vago de cuarenta años que aún vive con sus padres!

\- Eso es cierto pero tu papá no lo ve así.- aceptó mi mamá; Aremy se removió inquieta entre las sábanas y ella se apresuró a cambiarle el paño húmedo que tenía en la frente.- Recuerda que tiene una filosofía de vida muy diferente por su nacionalidad y por la formación que tuvo.

\- Lo estás justificando, mamá, y lo sabes.- me puse en pie para ayudarla a atender a mi hermanita.

\- Un poco, tal vez.- Lily sonrió avergonzada.- Pero aunque le he dicho que no te presione tanto, estoy de acuerdo con él en que debes comenzar a comportarte como un muchacho responsable, tienes dos hermanos menores que te ven como ejemplo.

Bueno, que el incorrupto Benjamín Ichimei seguramente no iba a sentirse influenciado por mis malos actos, no así Aremy quien amenazaba con ser tan rebelde como yo. Aun así ella es mujer, ¿no sería lo lógico que tomara a Jazmín como modelo a seguir en vez de a su rebelde y bueno para nada hermano no gemelo?

\- ¿Y entonces qué hago?.- me recargué contra mi mamá en cuanto dejó de atender a Aremy.

\- Para empezar, no les gastes a estas bromas a tus hermanas ni a tus amigas.- respondió ella, al tiempo que me abrazaba y me besaba la cabeza.- Y no seas tan rebelde ni insolente con tu padre, merece tu respeto aunque no estés de acuerdo con él.

\- Sí, mamá, lo lamento.- asentí mientras me recargaba contra su pecho.- Me disculparé con él por haberle faltado al respeto.

\- Me parece muy bien.- acordó mi madre.- Recuerda que tanto en su cultura como en la mía, el respeto a nuestros padres es importante y fundamental.

Nos quedamos un buen rato abrazados hasta que Aremy comenzó a toser. Yo me separé, asustado, y vi que mi hermana se había puesto muy pálida. Cosa rara, algo que había aprendido de la fiebre es que la gente se pone colorada, no blanca. ¿Será ésta una señal de que algo anda muy mal?

\- ¿Está bien Are, mamá?.- le pregunté.

\- Sí, corazón.- asintió ella aunque su voz me demostraba que no era cierto.

\- Le avisaré a papá.- me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

\- No, no es necesario.- me detuvo Lily.- Ya está bajándole la fiebre, no lo molestes ahora, en un rato vendrá a suplirme y en ese momento le avisaré sobre el estado de Aremy.

\- ¿Estás segura?.- yo no me sentía tranquilo.

\- Claro que sí.- insistió Lily.

Yo sabía que algo no andaba bien. Aremy siempre fue una niña llena de energía, rara vez se enfermaba y cuando lo hacía no dejaba que un simple grupito de gérmenes, como ella los llamaba, la detuvieran de ser ella. Pero el hecho de que tuviera que faltar a la fiesta de pijamas de su mejor amiga indicaba que algo andaba muy mal. Es más, ahora que lo recuerdo, mi hermana llevaba enfermándose muy frecuentemente en las últimas semanas, algo que no era normal en ella. Podría asegurar que el resto de los integrantes de esta familia sabíamos que algo no andaba bien con Aremy.

\- Buenas noches, mamá.- le di un beso a Lily en la mejilla.

\- Descansa, Dai.- sonrió ella, al tiempo que me besaba en la frente.

Me acerqué a Aremy y le di un beso en la nariz; su piel caliente me quemó al contacto y me preocupé aún más pero decidí confiar en mi madre. Después de todo, se suponía que ella sabía lo que hacía. Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Pensé en ir al cuarto de mis papás para hablar con mi padre pero cambié de parecer en el último minuto, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi bien podría esperar hasta el día siguiente para recibir mis disculpas, así que me dirigí a mi habitación, me desvestí y me tumbé sobre la cama. Por ese día ya no quería saber más del mundo.

Por supuesto, el reloj despertador sonó a la hora de siempre, esos malditos no saben nada sobre la depresión humana y de cualquier manera suenan aunque sus dueños de carne y hueso no lo quieran. Los sábados yo tenía entrenamiento de fútbol y tenía que levantarme temprano, que era una de las cosas que más me fastidiaban. Siempre he sido malo para madrugar (soy más bien una persona nocturna), siempre me levanto de mal humor si tengo que hacerlo antes de que salga el sol y más si tenía que despertarme para dedicarme a algo que no quería. ¿Qué por qué entonces sigo teniendo entrenamientos de fútbol si realmente no los quiero? Por si no lo han notado, no es tan fácil decirle que no quieres hacer algo al gran Genzo Wakabayashi si éste ya decidió que eso es lo mejor para ti.

Me visto rápidamente y al abrir el cajón de los calcetines miro el montón de gorras que están guardadas ahí; muchas de ellas, la mayoría, fueron regalos de mi padre mientras que el resto han sido obsequios de conocidos suyos que creen que los hijos del gran Genzo Wakabayashi también deben de usar gorras (sí, también Benji tiene algunas aunque en menor cantidad que yo), y no hay que olvidar que el cabrón de Mijael me ha regalado un par de ellas sólo por el puro afán de molestar. Por supuesto, yo no las uso no sólo porque me molesta que den por hecho que me gusta algo sólo porque le gusta a mi padre sino también porque las gorras me hacen sudar mucho y el pelo se me encrespa como consecuencia. Ésta es una de las principales diferencias que pueden encontrarse entre el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y yo, una prueba que demuestra que no soy su clon.

Pensé que Genzo no querría llevarme al entrenamiento ese día debido a lo sucedido la noche anterior pero una vez más me di cuenta de que con mi padre no hay nada escrito: cuando bajé las escaleras me lo encontré esperándome en el vestíbulo. En ese momento recordé que, muy seguramente, había sido papá quien llevó a Benji a su entrenamiento de patinaje artístico a las cinco de la mañana, así que no debería de sorprenderme tanto que ya esté despierto. Definitivamente yo no podría dedicarme al patinaje artístico, eso de levantarse a las cinco de la madrugada para ir a dar saltos en una pista congelada no es lo mío.

\- ¿Ya estás listo?.- me preguntó.

\- Sí, papá.- respondí en forma neutra para tratar de cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi mamá el día anterior.- Aunque, ¿quién va a cuidar a Aremy si mamá va a ir al hospital y tú vas a venir conmigo?

\- Tu tía Marie se ofreció cuando supo que tu hermana enfermó.- aclaró mi papá.- Tú mamá y yo no habíamos aceptado, creímos que lo mejor sería que yo la cuidara y que te llevara Schneider al entrenamiento pero Aremy mejoró en la madrugada y Lily determinó que no habría problema con que la cuidara Marie.

\- Ya veo.- sentí alivio por saber que mi hermanita ya estaba mejor.

Veinte minutos de trayecto en coche, desde mi casa ubicada en el distrito residencial de Múnich hasta la muy honorable _Schule_ Wittelsbach son más que suficientes para que un hijo se disculpe con su papá. ¿No es así? Pues bien, hice la prueba y descubrí que, además de que veinte minutos son más que suficientes para presentar una disculpa, a mi padre se le había pasado el enojo de la noche anterior. En honor a la verdad, él lucía cansado y recordé que había acordado con mamá que la supliría en la madrugada para que ella pudiera descansar antes de ir a suplir a una de sus amigas, Gwen Heffner, en el Hospital Universitario de Múnich, así que pudiera ser que ésa era la razón por la cual mi padre ya no estaba tan enojado.

\- Si sientes que te presiono demasiado sólo dímelo, Daisuke.- pidió mi papá mientras se estacionaba a las afueras de la escuela.

\- Sí, claro.- espero que no se haya notado mucho mi sarcasmo.

Cinco minutos más tarde yo me encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento de la escuela, esperando a mi equipo. Como todas las mañanas de sábado, me pregunté por qué seguía yo ahí, por qué no les había dicho directamente a mis padres que ya no quería jugar fútbol y que abandonaría el equipo, como supuestamente deseaba hacer desde hacía mucho, y una vez más me respondí que no lo había hecho por la sencilla razón de que, muy en el fondo, me gustaba el fútbol. Dicen que ser adolescente es ser contradictorio pero sin duda que yo llevo esto al extremo. Mientras me ponía a correr alrededor de la cancha para calentar, vi que Genzo fue a sentarse a las gradas, como siempre lo hacía.

\- _Guten morgen,_ Chucky!.- me saludó Mijael, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Qué tal estuvo el regaño?

¡Milagro, milagro! ¡Mijael Schneider se ha presentado a un entrenamiento! ¡Ahora sí que se va a acabar el mundo! Cuenta la leyenda que el famoso Karl Heinz Schneider no se presentaba de joven a los entrenamientos porque era tan bueno que no necesitaba practicar, pero si su hijo lo imita en esta cuestión no es por la misma razón sino porque no le gusta entrenar. Seguro que al Fede le harían falta una o dos prácticas para pulir sus técnicas pero como él quiere dedicarse al motocross dice que le importa un carajo asistir a los entrenamientos de fútbol, de manera que si está aquí el día de hoy es porque hay un motivo muy importante de por medio.

\- Estuvo fatal.- suspiré.- Ya sabes que mi mamá es buena para hacerte sentir miserable.

\- Sí, mi madrina tiene ese don.- aceptó Mijael para luego señalar hacia las gradas, en donde el señor Schneider acababa de tomar asiento al lado de Genzo, acompañado por Chris y Claude.- A mi papá se le pasó el coraje después de jurarme como un millón de veces que si vuelvo a jugarle una bromita con ratones a su _Prinzessin_ me va a mandar a una academia militar. Qué bueno que específico que sólo lo hará si vuelvo a usar ratones, hay muchos otros insectos y anfibios que puedo usar.

\- Yo no tuve tanta suerte.- no pude evitar reír un poco por su desvergüenza.- Tuve qué prometerle a mi mamá que dejaría de ser tan insolente con mi padre.

\- Ni hablar.- Mijael me palmeó la espalda.- A mi madrina no le puedes quedar mal.

\- Lo sé. Y por cierto, cambiando el tema, últimamente estás haciendo cosas que no son propias del gran Fede Schneider.- le dije.- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? Tú nunca te paras en los entrenamientos.

\- Ah, eso.- Mijael se encogió de hombros.- Forma parte de mi castigo. Ya sabes, idea del gran Káiser.

El equipo estaba conformado por tres categorías: los menores de diez años, los de diez a trece y los de catorce a diecisiete. Estrictamente hablando a mí me tocaba la segunda rama pero el entrenador quiso meterme en la categoría de los mayores porque, según sus palabras, hacía falta un buen portero en ella. Además, no faltaba mucho para que yo cumpliera los catorce así que nadie protestó. Así pues, había varios muchachos entre los quince y los diecisiete años preparándose para entrenar, entre ellos Kentin Hyuga, uno de los estudiantes de intercambio italianos que estarían en nuestra escuela hasta que concluyera el ciclo escolar. Mijael hizo un gesto de desagrado al verlo, quedaba muy en claro que mi amigo no soportaba al anteriormente mencionado, principalmente porque, por mucho que me pese decirlo, Kentin estaba saliendo con mi hermana Jazmín. No comparto los gustos de mi hermana, por fortuna, y siempre he dicho que ella es libre de hacer con su vida lo que le venga en gana pero… ¿Salir con un Hyuga? ¿Es en serio?

Supongo que aquí tendré que hacer un breve paréntesis para señalar cuál es el problema con Kentin Hyuga. Él vino a la Wittelsbach en el grupo de intercambio que llegó desde Italia para este ciclo escolar, dentro de los cuales se incluyen Giovanna Ferrari y sus dos hermanos, Uriel y Emirett, así como la mejor amiga de Jazmín, Danielle Hernández, y sus tres hermanos, Marko, Valerie y Luka (sí, sé lo que están pensando y es verdad, ellos son los hijos del famoso portero italiano Gino Hernández). Todos estos chicos llegaron a la escuela con miras a transferirse a ella en el futuro, si lograban obtener el requisito mínimo de calificaciones exigido, y aunque se entendía por qué los Ferrari y los Hernández querían venir a Alemania (básicamente porque la mayoría de sus familiares y conocidos estábamos en este país), a muchos no nos queda claro cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Kentin Hyuga. Él, tengo que decirlo, es el hijo varón que tuvo Kojiro Hyuga con una japonesa jugadora de softball y, si bien él sí iba a seguir de buen grado los pasos de su padre, la mayoría creímos que lo haría en Italia, el país que vio crecer profesionalmente al Tigre Hyuga. ¿Qué carajos hacía Kentin en Múnich, entonces? Los rumores decían que él buscaba ingresar en las fuerzas básicas del Bayern Múnich pero yo no acababa de creérmelo. No sé, me da la impresión de que a mi padre no le agrada mucho la idea de que Kentin Hyuga quiera jugar en Alemania; no es desconocido para nadie que él y Kojiro Hyuga nunca se llevaron bien, a pesar de que fueron compañeros en la Selección Japonesa durante muchos años, por lo que sin duda se infartaría si supiera que el hijo de éste ha estado saliendo con Jazmín desde hace algunas semanas.

No me sorprende que Mijael y Kentin se hayan odiado desde el primer instante; no sólo tienen personalidades diferentes sino que además éste quiere quedarse con la chica que ama aquél, aunque considero que la principal causa de que Mijael deteste a Kentin se remonta al primer día en el que se vieron en el campo pues Kentin, quien seguramente ya sabía que Mijael es el hijo de Karl Heinz Schneider, se acercó a él con altanería para soltarle estas palabras.

\- Así que tú eres el famoso _Fürst_.- dijo.- No creo que seas ni la mitad de bueno de lo que fue tu padre.

Sobra decir que Mijael se enojó mucho por esto pero no por el hecho de que Kentin hubiera dicho que no es ni la mitad de bueno que su papá; no, eso le va y le viene, lo que a Fede le molestó fue que Kentin usara el apodo que él detesta. Mijael no se molestó en responder, se limitó a mirar al Hyuga como quien mira a un bicho raro y le dio una paliza en el juego de práctica que tuvimos ese día, haciendo que Kentin se tomara la ofensa como algo personal, cuando lo más probable es que Mijael sólo pretendiera dejarlo en ridículo (bueno, sí, sí es para tomárselo personal). Tengo que admitir que mi parte oscura desea que Mijael patee a Kentin en cualquier forma posible, ya sea futbolísticamente hablando o directamente a golpes pero no estoy muy seguro de que esto llegue a ocurrir estando Jaz en medio, ninguno de los dos va a querer hacerla enojar ni decepcionarla.

En fin, cambiando el tema, se corrían rumores de que el hijo de Stefan Levin, ex capitán de la selección sueca, vendría a jugar a nuestro equipo. Al parecer, Kentin no era el único que quería ingresar a las fuerzas básicas del Bayern pero en el caso del hijo de Levin tenía más lógica siendo que el señor Stefan sí había jugado en este equipo. Quién sabe, quizás no era más que un rumor aunque era cierto que el equipo de fútbol de la Wittelsbach era semillero de jugadores juveniles para los equipos alemanes, así de bueno era nuestro equipo.

Antes de que empezara el entrenamiento vi llegar a Jazmín en compañía de Danielle. Ahora entiendo por qué Mijael no se saltó el castigo de acudir hoy a las prácticas, él viene cuando Jaz también lo hace. ¿Será que no quiere que Kentin tome ventaja cuando él no está? Sea cual sea la razón de mi amigo para haber venido el día de hoy, en cuanto el adiestramiento comenzó se hizo patente la evidente antipatía que se tenían Kentin y Mijael. No estoy siendo parcial ni subjetivo pero siendo sinceros éste era mucho mejor que aquél; a últimas fechas, los entrenamientos han sido enfrentamientos entre un Hyuga y un Schneider y, aunque para mí resulta divertido, el entrenador comienza a exasperarse. La historia dice que cuando un Hyuga y un Schneider se enfrentan aquél es el que queda mal parado y con sus hijos no es diferente: Mijael se enfoca en "faulear" a Kentin tanto como puede dentro de los límites permitidos y una que otra vez fuera de ellos. Incluso, Mijael llegó a aplicarle a Kentin la misma técnica que Karl Heinz Schneider le hizo a Kojiro Hyuga la primera vez que se enfrentaron, de acuerdo a lo que me contó mi padre: Mijael pateó la pelota directamente al estómago del Hyuga, dejándolo tirado en pleno campo, cuando el entrenador no los estaba mirando directamente. Lo que le puso el toque cómico a la situación fue que Claude, el fotógrafo del grupo, se dedicó a tomar fotos de las humillaciones de Kentin en vez de los logros de los demás. A Kentin le costó mucho trabajo retomar el ritmo que había llevado hasta antes del golpe de Mijael así que cuando el entrenador lo notó decidió acabar con su humillación.

\- Hyuga, suficiente, tú sales.- indicó el entrenador.- Schneider, concéntrate en disparar hacia la portería.

Se nota que Mijael ha quedado satisfecho porque se le vuelve a ver tan relajado y feliz como siempre; saluda a Jaz de una forma muy efusiva, lo que ocasiona que Kentin se enoje aún más porque ella le ha devuelto el saludo con la misma emoción. A veces me pregunto si Jazmín no sentirá también algo por Mijael y simplemente no se ha dado cuenta… En cualquier caso, Mijael está tan emocionado que corre hacia la portería llevando el balón en los pies y lanzó un potente disparo, el cual se me escapó de las manos. Mijael se puso a festejar y a saltar mientras yo me levantaba y sacudía el polvo de mis pantalones deportivos.

\- ¡Cincuenta y cincuenta, Wakabayashi!.- gritó el papá de Mijael, para desagrado mío.- ¡Las cosas no cambian! ¡En tu cara!

\- Jódete, Schneider.- respondió mi padre aunque curiosamente se veía bastante complacido.

\- A todos se nos va una, Daisuke.- me dijo el entrenador, según él tratando de consolarme.- Incluso al hijo del gran Genzo Wakabayashi.

¡No, no otra vez la mula al trigo, maldita sea!

\- ¡Juegas peor que mi hermana!.- gritó una voz masculina que yo reconocí al instante.

\- ¡Sí, juego mucho mejor que tú!.- la secundó una voz femenina, también conocida.

Volteé hacia las gradas y ahí vi a todos mis primos, y cuando digo todos, es a todos: Osvaldo, Lorelei y Lisa Marie, hijos de mis tíos Leonardo y Marie Del Valle, así como Lizzie, Edward y Vladimir, hijos de mis tíos Bryan y Lara Cruyffort. Bueno, que para ser justos debería de haber dicho que ahí estaban todos mis primos _maternos_ porque tengo más primos, los hijos de los hermanos de mi papá, pero éstos viven en Japón y muy rara vez los veo. Aunque fueron Osvaldo y Lisa Marie los que me gritaron, es a Edward a quien miro con atención pues no se me olvida que él parece detestar también a Mijael. Edward contempla con cierto desdén el entrenamiento pero no parece estarse fijando demasiado en Mijael; nunca me ha quedado en claro qué postura tiene Edward con respecto al fútbol, si bien su padre fue un gran futbolista en su época, parece ser que al hijo no le interesa tanto el deporte. Quizás, a lo mucho se metería al equipo sólo para fastidiar a Mijael, quien no acaba de comprender por qué no le cae bien al mayor de los Cruyffort.

\- ¡Juegas tan mal, Daisuke, que hasta yo podría anotarte un gol!.- gritó Lisa Marie. Seguramente me está regresando la ofensa ratonil de anoche.

\- Ya quisieras.- le grité.- No puedes ni meterle gol al hijo de Yuzo Morisaki.

Carcajada general entre todos los que me alcanzaron a oír, excepto por mi padre quien me mira con enojo. Cierto es que Yuzo Morisaki nunca se ha destacado por ser un excelente guardameta pero Genzo lo respeta mucho por su fuerza de voluntad. Sacudo mi cabeza para fingir que no lo vi y me acerco a mis primos, aprovechando que el entrenador ha hecho una pausa tras el gol de Mijael.

\- ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?.- les pregunto.

\- A que mamá anda vuelta loca.- suspiró Lizzie, con cierta resignación.

\- Y como anda vuelta loca, fue a molestar a nuestro papá y lo volvió loco también.- añadió Lorelei.- Y mamá anda como una cabra también.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?.- cuestioné, curioso.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Pues que mamá anda vuelta loca porque está esperando un bebé.- completa Lizzie, suspirando una vez más.

\- ¿QUÉ COSA?.- grité, muy sorprendido.- ¿Mi tía está embarazada?

\- Sí, es lo que estás pensando: nuestros papás siguen teniendo sexo.- soltó Vladimir, muy compungido.

\- Ya hablamos de eso, no hay algo de malo en el hecho de que papá y mamá quieran tener un hijo propio.- intervino Edward, flemático.- Es más, era lo más lógico.

\- Es lo mismo que yo pienso pero las chicas, y Vladimir, se toman las cosas demasiado en serio.- Osvaldo se puso las manos tras la cabeza.

Yo sí estoy impactado y no por el hecho de saber que mis tíos aún tienen relaciones sexuales (asco), sino también porque mi tía Lara es dos años mayor que mi madre y ya no está en condiciones de esperar otro bebé. Sin embargo, lo que dice Edward es cierto también: Bryan Cruyffort se casó con Lara Del Valle en segundas nupcias, tras haber perdido a su primera esposa y haberse quedado con los dos hijos que tuvo con ella; a su vez mi tía se había separado del padre biológico de Lizzie, con el que nunca se casó, y aunque tanto ella como Bryan aceptaron de buen grado a los hijos del otro, era lógico que ellos quisieran tener uno propio.

Sólo esperaba que el embarazo resultara bien, por el bien de todos. Quién sabe, quizás mis papás podrían procrear también, de preferencia otro hijo varón, el tercero de la familia Wakabayashi-Del Valle, nombrarlo Genzo* y obligarlo a él a ser el heredero de papá, así la responsabilidad de continuar con la estirpe Wakabayashi dejaría de recaer en mí. ¿No soy un genio? ¡Qué buenas ideas tengo, en serio!

Lo dicho, yo también me paso de cínico.

 **Notas:**

\- *El nombre Genzo significa "tres orígenes" o "tres fuentes" en japonés, por lo que Daisuke se refiere al hecho de que si tiene otro hermano hombre, éste podría llamarse Genzo debido a que es el tercero de su familia, tal y como le ocurre al original Genzo Wakabayashi.

\- Sí, el nombre de Kentin lo tomé del absurdo juego "Corazón de Melón".

\- Osvaldo, Lorelei y Lisa Marie Del Valle, así como Lizzie Cruyffort y Leonardo y Lara Del Valle son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

\- Edward y Vladimir Cruyffort así como Danielle, Marko, Valerie y Luka Hernández son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider y usados con su expreso consentimiento.


	4. Oscuros nubarrones en el horizonte

**Capítulo 4. Oscuros nubarrones en el horizonte.**

Si descontamos la pelea futbolera que hubo entre Mijael y Kentin, y el golazo que me anotó el primero, el entrenamiento fue de lo más sencillo. Bueno, que no se puede esperar más de las prácticas de un grupo de adolescentes.

\- Fabuloso, Daisuke.- me dice el entrenador Hans.- Sigue así y te pondré de titular para el próximo partido, tu índice de imbatibilidad sigue siendo el mejor hasta el momento.

¡Me lo hubiera dicho antes! Hubiera dejado que Mijael me anotara unos veinte goles más. Por cierto que algunas personas han cuestionado al entrenador ya que se murmura, o mejor dicho, los papás de algunos muchachos murmuran que si los hijos de Genzo Wakabayashi y Karl Heinz Schneider juegan en el equipo siempre van a ser escogidos como titulares, lo que les quitaría la oportunidad a sus hijos. Sin embargo, Hans Köpke (sí, es pariente de aquel guardameta que Alemania tuvo en los años noventa y con el cual ganó la Eurocopa de Inglaterra 1996) no piensa darle favoritismos a nadie, aun así se trate del mismísimo hijo de Cristiano Ronaldo, de manera que en teoría, y sólo en teoría, ni Mijael ni yo tenemos asegurada la titularidad en ningún partido, sobre todo si mi mejor amigo sigue faltando tanto a los entrenamientos.

Sea como fuere, ahora tengo a mis primos revoloteando por ahí. No es que sea tan raro verlos a todos juntos pero están alborotados por el embarazo de mi tía. No es para sorprenderse, Lizzie tiene 17 años y como que no le causa mucha gracia saber que su mamá va a tener un bebé, aunque Edward parece tomárselo con mucha filosofía mientras su hermano se trauma por haber descubierto, a sus inocentes diez años, que sus papás siguen teniendo sexo. El único problema "real" proviene de Lisa Marie, quien aparte de ser mi prima también es una de las niñas a las que asustamos ayer en la fiesta de Vania, pues parece que tiene ganas de devolvernos la broma aunque no de la forma "correcta", si es que hay una forma correcta para devolver una broma.

\- Ey, tú, hijo del Káiser.- le grita Lisa Marie a Mijael.- Una reta, tú y yo, a ver si eres tan bueno.

\- Ajá.- Mijael no le prestó mucha atención.- Luego.

\- ¿Qué, te da miedo enfrentarte a una chica?.- provocó Lisa Marie.- ¿A qué le teme el gran _Fürst_ de Alemania?

¿Han visto esa película antigua llamada " _Volver al Futuro"_ , en donde el protagonista pierde la cabeza si lo llaman "gallina"? Bueno, pues algo similar pasa cuando a Mijael le dicen _Fürst_ , por algo se enfureció con Kentin Hyuga cuando éste lo llamó así. Sin embargo, una cosa es que se lo diga un tipo de su edad y otra muy distinta que lo haga una niña de diez años. Mijael procura ignorar la ofensa aunque nuestra prima no quiere dejárselo fácil.

\- Cállate, mocosa.- replicó mi amigo.- Anda, ve a ver si no necesitas cambiarte los pañales.

\- Vamos, tengamos una reta de fútbol.- insistió Lisa Marie.

\- Que no.- negó Mijael.

\- ¿Por qué no?.- cuestionó Lisa Marie.

\- Porque no estamos en igualdad de condiciones.- replicó Mijael.- Para empezar eres mujer y en segunda estás muy mocosa.

Mijael sabe que a Lisa Marie le molesta que le den a entender que las mujeres no juegan igual al fútbol que los hombres pero nuestra prima fue aceptada en la categoría infantil del equipo femenil de la escuela y parece ser que tiene talento para el sóccer. No es para menos, considerando que su madre es la hermana menor de Karl Heinz Schneider y ya nos ha quedado claro que en esta familia las aptitudes futbolísticas se heredan a través del apellido. Sin embargo, el comentario de Mijael hirió también las susceptibilidades de Lorelei porque ella es del tipo de chicas a las cuales les molesta que les digan que las mujeres no pueden hacer las mismas actividades que los hombres, y más si se lo dicen a su hermana menor, de manera que Mijael demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que su comentario le pegó a más de una persona.

\- ¡No seas machista, Mijael!.- gruñó Lorelei.- El que mi hermana sea mujer no influye en sus habilidades para jugar al fútbol!

\- No me refería a eso, Lore, sino a que aún está muy chica para enfrentarse a alguien de mi nivel.- Mijael puso cara de circunstancias.

\- Tienes miedo de que te venza una mujer, eso es lo que te pasa, _Fürst_.- replicó Lisa Marie.

\- ¿Ya quieres estarte en paz con eso, Lisa?.- Mijael se exasperó.- Lore, dile a tu hermana que se esté en paz o le echaré más ratones a su mochila.

\- No les hagas caso, Mija.- le aconseja Osvaldo, tranquilamente.- Cuando se juntan son inaguantables así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorarlas, te lo digo por experiencia.

Esto ocasiona que Osvaldo reciba una tanda de quejas por parte de Lorelei y de Lisa Marie, aunque es evidente que aquél lo hizo para hacerlas enojar a propósito. Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando eres el único hombre en la familia, que te haces experto en ignorar las quejas femeninas. Aprovecho que mis primas han dejado a Mijael en paz para acercarme a él antes de que su padre lo regañe por pelear con ellas.

\- Vaya que son bien lindas nuestras primas, ¿verdad?.- me es imposible no reírme.

\- Y que lo digas.- gruñe Mijael, con sarcasmo.- ¿Cómo las aguantas?

Es curioso saber que Mijael y yo también compartimos primos, unos cuantos. Supongo que a su papá no le causó mucha gracia cuando su hermanita menor se casó con el hermano mayor de mi mamá, quizás esperaba que mi tía Marie se dedicara a ser monja o algo similar.

En ese momento aparecen Jazmín y Danielle en el campo de juego. Mi hermana inmediatamente se dirige al sitio en donde se encuentran los muchachos de su edad pues al parecer va en busca de Kentin, sin percatarse de que mi padre está observándola. Se va a armar una buena, mi padre es tan ciego que es el único que no sabe que su hija sale con un Hyuga (¿Ya les dije que esto también me causa escalofríos a mí?). Por supuesto, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi no es el único al que no le va a caer en gracia que Jazmín se acerque a Kentin, Mijael ha vuelto a enojarse al ver la escena, mucho más que si un grupo de personas le hubieran llamado _"Fürst"_ al unísono.

\- Se va a armar una buena… .- musité al tiempo que eché a caminar hacia ella.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Daisuke?.- me gritó Osvaldo al verme.

\- A defender a mi hermana.- respondí.

\- ¿De tu padre?.- Osvaldo está un poco incrédulo.

\- Es de quien más defensa necesita.- afirmé.

Sin embargo, no contaba con la velocidad de Mijael Schneider, el cual se le dejó a ir a Jaz con la fuerza de un huracán; cuando ésta ya estaba casi frente a Kentin, el cual ya se había separado de sus compañeros, Mijael llegó y la abrazó por detrás para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas. Lejos de enojarse por interrumpir, Jazmín se echó a reír y jugueteó un poco con Mijael, lo que hizo que el Hyuga mirara con ojos de furia al Schneider. Genzo ya había empezado a andar en dirección a Jazmín y se detuvo un tanto perplejo al ver lo que Mijael hacía. Quizás en su cerebro comenzó a formarse una teoría pero no estaba muy seguro de querer creérsela.

\- ¡Ya basta, Mija!.- pidió Jazmín, sin poder dejar de retorcerse.- ¡Sabes que soy muy cosquilluda!

\- Lo sé y por eso me encanta hacerte cosquillas.- replicó Mijael, sin soltarla.- ¿Me viste jugar, Jaz?

\- ¡Sí, sí lo hice!.- mi hermana se revuelve cual lombriz entre los brazos de Mijael.- Ya suéltame, por favor.

\- Lo haré si prometes que irás al cine conmigo hoy.- Mijael miraba a Kentin de reojo.

\- ¡Sí, te lo prometo pero ya déjame!.- respondió mi hermana, sin dejar de reírse.

\- Hecho.- mi mejor amigo soltó a mi hermana con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro.

Él y Kentin intercambiaron miradas de odio durante los cinco segundos que necesitó Jazmín para recuperarse. Era obvio que el Hyuga pensaba invitar a Jaz a salir pero Mijael, una vez más, le había ganado la jugada, aunque de paso había evitado el desastre nuclear que se hubiera creado si mi padre hubiera visto a Jazmín acaramelada con Kentin.

\- Bien, Mija, perdóname pero quiero ir a hablar con… .- comenzó a decir Jazmín.

\- ¿Con quién, Jazmín?.- preguntó mi padre.

Mi hermana, que hasta ese momento no había notado que nuestro papá se le había acercado, se puso de todos los colores y me abrazó, más bien se aferró, a mí. No iba a correr el riesgo de abrazar a Mijael delante de papá, a pesar de que a éste no parece molestarle que ellos se traten tan cariñosamente.

\- Con Danielle.- dijo mi hermana.- Voy a darle el mensaje que Kentin me pidió que le pase a ella...

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- tanto Kentin como Genzo se sorprendieron.

\- Sí, es que Danielle anda con Kentin.- dijo Jaz, rápidamente.- Y como no quieren que mi tío Gino se entere pues por eso yo vengo a recibir sus recados.

Como ya aclaré previamente, Danielle es hija del aclamado Gino Hernández por lo que, encontrándose éste en Italia, sería muy poco probable que se enterara de que su hija mayor anda con el hijo de Kojiro Hyuga, en el remoto caso de que esto llegara a suceder. Además, Gino es un hombre tranquilo y es muy amigo de los futbolistas japoneses que jugaron en Italia de manera que sería muy raro que se molestara si alguna de sus hijas saliera con Kentin Hyuga.

\- ¿Eso es cierto?.- Genzo le preguntó a Kentin, enarcando mucho las cejas.

\- Eh... .- Kentin no necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente como para aprovechar la cuerda de salvación que le tendían.- Claro.

Genzo me miró a mí, miró a Jazmín, miró a Kentin, miró a Mijael, volvió a ver a Jazmín y al final a mí otra vez. Mi hermana y yo formábamos un lindo cuadro familiar que bien se pudo haber titulado "Los Miserables". Mientras tanto, Genzo parecía Otelo excepto porque en vez de dudar de su esposa dudaba de su hija mayor. ¿Y Kentin? Pues él parecía Leonardo Di Caprio a punto de saltar por la borda del Titanic, el único que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo era Mijael, a quien sólo le faltaban las palomitas.

\- De acuerdo.- Genzo al final aceptó su derrota, cosa rara en él.- ¿Están listos para irse? Debemos pasar por Ichimei a la pista de hielo antes de volver a casa.

\- Sí, papá.- Jazmín asintió humildemente.- Nos veremos, después, Kentin, le daré tu recado a Danielle.

\- Hasta pronto, Jazmín.- se despidió Kentin con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Adiós, perdedor.- dijo Mijael, en voz lo suficientemente alta para que lo escuchara el Hyuga.

\- Ya me las pagarás, Schneider.- gruñó el otro, por respuesta.

\- Adiós, Kentin.- me despedí, y no solté a mi hermana hasta que no nos encontramos bastante lejos.- Vamos, Fede.

\- Te debo una.- murmuró Jazmín en español.

\- Quizás después puedas ayudarme e intervenir a mi favor en la próxima pelea que tenga con papá.- murmuré.

\- Preferiría que no pelearas con papá.- suspiró Jaz.- Pero ya veremos.

Cuando nos encontramos lo suficientemente lejos de Kentin, Jazmín me soltó para ponerse a platicar con Mijael; dentro de poco iba a haber un concurso de baile en la escuela y mi hermana estaba que se moría de ganas de participar en él, de manera que a últimas fechas no hablaba de otra cosa. En honor a la verdad, sólo Mijael no se aburriría nunca de escuchar la misma plática de los labios de mi hermana. Nos íbamos acercando hacia la zona en donde nos esperaban los Schneider cuando se acercó a nosotros una linda niña de cabello castaño y ojos azul oscuro. Yo sonreí al verla, ella era una de mis compañeras de clase y nos llevábamos muy bien.

\- Hola, Maia.- la saludé.- No sabía que estabas aquí.

\- Llegué hace poco.- quizás fue mi imaginación pero juraría que Maia Shanks se puso colorada.- Papá me trajo un rato para verte jugar.

\- Ya veo.- asentí.- Espero verte después, Maia.

\- Sí, Dai, cuídate.- ella sonrió por lo bajo antes de irse corriendo.

\- Sí, Dai, cuídate.- Mijael arremedó a Maia en voz baja.- Se ve que estás arrasando con mis primas, no sólo quieres con Giovanna sino que también traes vuelta loca a Maia.

\- Eso no es verdad.- gruñí.- Maia y yo nos llevamos bien, nada más.

\- Sí, como no.- se burló Mijael.

El entrenamiento de los niños que tenían entre 10 y 13 años comenzaba después de que finalizaba el de los muchachos de 14 a 17; a él acudían Marko Hernández, quien también jugaba de portero, y Emirett Ferrari, el hermano menor de Giovanna, que a su vez era mediocampista. Ella iba llegando a la cancha cuando nosotros estábamos por retirarnos y suspiré desalentado a causa de mi mala suerte, vaya que me gustaría que Gio viniera a apoyarme pero no encuentro la manera de sugerírselo. Antes de irnos, sin embargo, la vida me bendijo cuando Giovanna sonrió al verme y me saludó con la mano. Ah, qué sería de la vida sin estos pequeños momentos de felicidad…

\- Uy, por poco y se te juntan tus dos amores, Chucky.- dijo Mijael, a mis espaldas.

\- Cállate o te doy una patada en las pelotas y no precisamente en las de fútbol.- bufé.

Mientras tanto, Bryan Cruyffort ya había llegado para recoger a sus hijos y a los Del Valle; él se dirigió hacia donde estaban mi papá y el señor Schneider para saludarlos, con un gesto que denotaba que había algo que le preocupaba mucho pero que al mismo tiempo lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

\- Qué hay, Cruyffort.- saludó Schneider.- Llegas un poco tarde al entrenamiento.

\- Lo sé, pensaba llegar antes pero… .- Bryan se encogió de hombros.- Tuve que llevar a Lara al Hospital Universitario de Múnich a que le hicieran una revisión, queremos asegurarnos de que el bebé viene bien.

\- ¿Lara está embarazada?.- exclamó Genzo, sorprendido.- ¿Bromeas?

\- No.- Bryan sonrió.- Tiene cuatro meses. No lo quisimos decir hasta asegurarnos de que se iba a dar pero ahora estamos muy nerviosos porque queremos que nazca bien. Lara y yo ya estamos algo mayores para tener hijos pero de verdad que ansiábamos tener uno que fuera de ambos.

\- Vaya, pues felicidades.- el papá de Mijael se veía muy sincero.- ¡Es una gran noticia! Ya verás que todo va a salir bien, Cruyffort.

\- Eso espero.- Bryan lucía un tanto abochornado.

\- Verás que sí.- acordó mi padre.- Aunque es casi seguro que ese niño te va a sacar canas verdes cuando tú estés con un pie en el asilo y él esté en plena juventud.

\- Idiota.- replicó Bryan, y los tres hombres soltaron la carcajada.

Me sorprende un poco ver a mi padre bromeando. A últimas fechas sólo ha sido tan estricto y ácido conmigo que se me olvida que también puede llegar a ser divertido. En fin, aunque mi papá se burle del hecho de que Bryan ya está viejo para tener otro hijo, la que en realidad está algo mayorcita para andar pariendo es mi tía Lara, quien es dos años mayor que su actual marido. No me queda muy en claro qué fue lo que los motivó a ambos a buscar otro hijo pero, gracias a las veces que he espiado las pláticas de mis papás, he sabido que Lara la pasó muy mal con su ex y que Bryan fue una especie de salvación para ella, así como ella y Lizzie fueron un bálsamo para las heridas del alma que tuvieron Bryan, Edward y Vladimir tras la muerte de la mamá de los dos últimos. No sé, los adultos son extraños y desean cosas más extrañas todavía, como tener hijos para celebrar el amor, pero si eso los hace felices pues allá ellos.

\- Mejor nos vamos, Lara me va a esperar en tu casa, Wakabayashi.- señaló Bryan.- Leonardo me pidió también que me llevara a sus hijos ya que al parecer Marie también está allá.

\- Hmmm, ya veo.- gruñó Genzo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Cruyffort.

\- Que Aremy se enfermó anoche y Marie la estaba cuidando hoy porque ya se sentía mejor, pero si tu esposa llega y ve que mi hija no está siendo cuidada por su papá va a encontrar otro motivo para echarme en cara que no soy un buen padre.- respondió Genzo.

\- ¿Aremy está enferma?.- Schneider se preocupó, como era de esperarse, ya que quería muchísimo a mis hermanos.

\- Yuri dice que no es nada serio.- dijo Genzo.- Y si yo me vine a traer a Daisuke al entrenamiento es porque ya se sentía mejor pero aun así seguro que mi cuñada encontrará un motivo para criticarme.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada en los ojos de papá, el sentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, era como si todos percibiéramos la mala vibra del terrible suceso que estaba por ocurrir.

\- Vamos, que Lara ya mejoró mucho su trato hacia ti, no lo puedes negar.- dijo Bryan, con cara de disculpa.- Ella no te odia, sólo le caes mal un poquito.

\- Vieras lo mucho que eso me hace sentir mejor.- replicó mi papá, con cierto sarcasmo.- El lunes llevaremos a Aremy al hospital, quizás sea necesario hacerle algunos análisis y descartar que no tenga una infección severa.

\- Eso sería lo mejor.- asintió Schneider.- Vamos entonces antes de que nuestras esposas pongan el grito en el cielo por "perder el tiempo hablando de fútbol".

Nos metimos en los automóviles y emprendimos el camino a casa, sin olvidarnos de recoger a Benji en la pista de hielo. Éste charló con papá durante buena parte del camino acerca de sus progresos en su rutina y papá le aseguró que, como todos los domingos, mañana iría a ver los avances que había tenido (siempre y cuando Aremy no se volviera a enfermar). Jazmín miraba distraídamente por la ventana, quizás lamentándose de su suerte por no haberse podido besar con Kentin, quizás también se preocupaba por nuestra hermana, no se sabía.

Llegamos a casa. Tanto papá como yo pensamos que encontraríamos a mamá aplicándole compresas húmedas a Aremy en la frente pero no fue así: mi hermana salió corriendo a recibirnos y yo me adelanté para abrazarla. Me emocionó que oliera a su shampoo favorito, se notaba que se acababa de bañar y su frescura me sorprendió y me alivió a partes iguales. Había sido un tonto por preocuparme de más, mi hermanita sólo había tenido una fiebre ligera.

Creo que no lo había dejado en claro antes pero quiero muchísimo a Aremy, igual que como quiero a Benji y a Jazmín, por supuesto, pero ella es mi protegida. Cuando los mellizos nacieron, yo estaba por cumplir los tres años y Jazmín los cinco, y ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de qué significaba tener dos hermanos más. Ambos teníamos ya la suficiente conciencia como para tener miedo de que nuestra vida cambiara drásticamente para mal en cuanto Benji y Aremy llegaran, pero para nuestra fortuna no fue así. Conforme fuimos creciendo y "madurando", Jazmín y yo tomamos conocimiento de que somos los mayores y que por tanto los mellizos eran nuestra responsabilidad, así que hicimos la promesa de hacernos cargo de cada uno, siendo así que Jazmín "adoptó" a Benji bajo su cuidado mientras que yo prometí cuidar de Aremy. En cierto modo, el trato nos hizo bien a todos porque Jaz era más afín a Benji en gustos mientras que Aremy y yo teníamos personalidades más parecidas. Claro está, para cuestiones de hombres mi hermano me pedía consejo mientras que Are se refugiaba en Jaz para los asuntos de mujeres, pero aun así considero que la relación que tengo con mi hermana pequeña es especial. Me sentí muy angustiado al saber que se había enfermado, por lo que verla sonriente y feliz me levantó mucho la moral.

\- Ya me contó Vania que le hiciste una travesura ayer.- dijo Aremy, a mi oído.- Y Benji me dijo que te peleaste con papá por eso.

\- ¿Cómo es que corren tan rápido los chismes en esta casa?.- protesté.- ¡Benji ni estaba presente cuando eso pasó!

\- Es que él es muy bueno para enterarse de las cosas.- rió mi hermana.- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya van a mandarte a la academia militar? ¿Puedo quedarme con tu Tablet si eso pasa?

\- ¡Ya quisieras!.- protesté mientras empujaba a mi hermana.- Se nota que ya te sientes mejor, mocosa.

Aremy volvió a reír antes de salir corriendo a abrazar a nuestro padre. Genzo la cargó como si todavía fuera una niña pero casi inmediatamente la dejó en el suelo, tras decir que "ya no era tan joven como antes". Lily apareció en la entrada, vestida con una larga falda blanca de algodón y una blusa de seda azul marino, la ropa que seguramente se había llevado al hospital, y se acercó a nosotros con una media sonrisa en la boca.

\- Veo que Aremy ya se siente mucho mejor.- sonrió mi padre.- Tal vez no sea necesario llevarla a que le hagan análisis.

\- Ya veremos.- respondió mi mamá mientras una sombra cruzaba por su rostro.- Veremos cómo continúa mañana.

\- Mamá, ¿podemos preparar Aremy y yo algunos pasteles para nuestros primos y amigos?.- pidió Jaz.

\- Claro, querida.- aceptó mi madre.- Sólo no hagas que Aremy se esfuerce mucho que aún se siente un poco débil.

En ese momento llegó Bryan con la tropa de primos y Lily se apresuró a darles la bienvenida, tras lo cual felicitó ampliamente a Bryan por el bebé que venía en camino. Éste contestó con la misma mezcla de ofuscación y felicidad que traía cuando habló con Genzo y con Karl. Todos entraron a la casa excepto mi madre y yo, pues me dio la impresión de que ella deseaba preguntarme algo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le fue a mi rebelde en el entrenamiento?.- Lily me miró con dulzura.

\- Mijael me anotó un gol.- me encogí de hombros.- Y éste pateó a Kentin Hyuga en el estómago con el balón.

\- Oh, eso me suena extremadamente familiar.- mi mamá rió un poco.- ¿Te disculpaste con tu padre?

\- Sí, mamá.- asentí.- Y traté de portarme bien con él. Más tarde me disculparé con Vania por haber arruinado su fiesta.

\- Muy bien.- acordó mi madre.- Estoy orgullosa de ti, mi cielo.

Abracé a mi madre con fuerza. La quería tanto, era mi mayor apoyo, la única que realmente me comprendía y que a veces intercedía a mi favor ante mi padre cuando sabía que él se estaba pasando de la raya conmigo. No, miento, también Jazmín y Aremy lo hacían pero sin duda la que tenía mayor poder sobre el gran Genzo Wakabayashi era su esposa, la doctora Lily Del Valle-Wakabayashi. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que era una hermosa tarde de sábado, me sentía mal, no podía quitarme de la mente ese horrible presentimiento que me estaba persiguiendo desde la noche anterior. Creo que necesito relajarme un rato, veré si puedo retar a Benji o a Claude a una partida en el X-box, sólo espero que Benji no quiera jugar al FIFA...

Dentro de la casa mi tía Lara habla con mi tía Marie, parece que la segunda está felicitando a la primera por lo de su embarazo cuando llega mi tío Leonardo y las escucha; definitivamente mi tío se impacta mucho con la noticia pero parece estar feliz por su hermana. Después de eso se toca el tema de la enfermedad de Aremy gracias a un comentario que suelta mi tío y, a juzgar por la cara que puso su mujer, él rápidamente se da cuenta de que ha metido la pata. Mi tía Lara insiste en saber qué ha pasado y por qué no la ha cuidado alguno de mis padres y Lily interviene para salvar a mi papá de los regaños de mi tía. Veo que mamá se esfuerza por minimizar la enfermedad de mi hermana pero yo veo en sus ojos que ella también está preocupada. Me distraigo después al ver pasar a Vania (no tengo idea de a qué hora llegó, supongo que ya estaba aquí cuando nosotros regresamos) y aprovecho para disculparme con ella. Vania, de inicio enojada, me perdona después de prometerle que la ayudaré a gastarles una broma a sus hermanos, para estar "parejos". En cuanto ella se va para buscar a Aremy veo que mi padre se acerca a mí, un tanto dubitativo.

\- Buen juego.- me dice Genzo, sin muchos aspavientos como es su costumbre.

\- Gracias, papá.- no lo puedo evitar, siento un poco de orgullo… Pero sólo un poco.

Me fugo a la sala para conectar el X-box e invitar a mis amigos. Tras un rato de darle al Call of Duty, Benji dice que quiere jugar al FIFA (me lo temía) y Chris lo secunda, así que los dejo jugar para ir a la cocina a buscar un poco de jugo. Me doy cuenta a tiempo de que mis padres están hablando y me paro detrás del enorme refrigerador para poder escuchar sin ser visto. No parecen estar discutiendo pero el tono de voz de Lily es apremiante.

\- No creo que sean normales los catarros que le dan.- dijo ella.- Puede ser otra cosa más seria. ¿Y si el antibiótico no le está haciendo efecto? Sería prudente llevarla con el pediatra a que le haga un chequeo general.

\- Pensé que dijiste que ya estaba mejor.- señaló Genzo.- Ya le recetaste un antibiótico diferente, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero aun así la fiebre le subió a casi cuarenta grados ayer, estuve a punto de llevarla al hospital.- replicó Lily.- No es normal que se descompense tanto con lo que se supone que es una simple infección de la garganta.

Mi padre se quedó callado, analizando lo que mamá acababa de decirle. No puedo culparlo, él no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que su pequeña hija estuviera enferma de algo grave pero al mismo tiempo no podía ignorar las llamadas de alerta de mi mamá.

\- Está bien, mi amor, has lo que consideres necesario.- aceptó Genzo.- Siempre he confiado en ti y en tu criterio médico, si crees que es necesario llevar a Aremy con el pediatra haré espacio el lunes en mi itinerario para poder acompañarlas.

\- Gracias.- Lily saltó sobre él para abrazarlo y besarlo.

Suspiré, mitad aliviado y mitad preocupado. Al menos a Aremy se le haría una evaluación médica más profunda pero temía lo que se pudiera encontrar en esa revisión. No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque Jazmín entró como un huracán a la cocina, llevando un teléfono en la mano.

\- ¡Papá, mamá, el tío Kaltz quiere venir con toda su familia a Múnich!.- exclamó, emocionada.- ¿Qué le digo? ¿Puede quedarse en la casa?

\- A ver, déjame hablar con ellos.- mi padre sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar la noticia.

Por fortuna mi hermana estaba tan entusiasmada que no notó que yo estaba espiando tras el refrigerador, lo cual fue un alivio porque no tuve qué justificar mi presencia ahí. Al menos Jazmín había traído buenas nuevas, que el tío Kaltz viniera de visita con toda su familia indicaba que Adler y Mina estarían pronto aquí. ¡Más adolescentes pululando por la casa! Por lo regular somos pocos los que rondamos por estas áreas así que será agradable tener a más amigos cerca.


	5. Técnicas especiales de juego

**Capítulo 5. Técnicas especiales de juego.**

Para la hora de la comida ya se había definido que Hermann Kaltz y su familia vendrían a visitarnos desde Hamburgo. El señor Schneider, el señor Kaltz y papá fueron muy buenos amigos cuando los tres jugaban en las fuerzas juveniles del equipo Hamburgo hace miles de años, en las épocas en las que los muchachos demostraban su hombría cazando mamuts, y siguieron conservando su amistad a pesar de los años, los cambios de equipo y los constantes enfrentamientos futbolísticos. Al final de su carrera Kaltz decidió quedarse definitivamente en Hamburgo, ciudad de donde nosotros nos mudamos hace algunos años, pero a pesar de la distancia seguíamos manteniendo una buena relación con su familia. Se decidió, pues, que los Kaltz se quedarían en nuestra casa dado que los niños Ferrari se estaban hospedando en la mansión Schneider y la familia Shanks, a la que pertenecen Gwen Heffner (quien curiosamente está casada con el hermano de Elieth) y mi amiga Maia, estaba dándole alojamiento a los niños Hernández.

Una vez decidido este punto, la conversación giró en torno al embarazo de mi tía Lara; mi tío Bryan no deseaba pedirle directamente a su esposa que dejara de trabajar pero era obvio que esa cuestión le preocupaba. De entrada, su embarazo estaba catalogado como de riesgo por su edad y aumentarle la cuestión del trabajo empeoraría las cosas.

\- Podrías pedir un permiso especial.- dijo el señor Cruyffort.- ¿No te lo darían por las condiciones especiales de tu caso?

\- Sí me lo darían pero no será hasta que esté por aliviarme.- replicó mi tía.- Tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer.

Mi tía Lara trabaja para la Interpol; cuando vivía con su ex marido era una agente excepcional y ayudó a capturar a muchos criminales, pero cuando se casó con Bryan Cruyffort pidió que la movieran al trabajo de oficina, quedándose a cargo de una de las agencias de la Interpol alemana. Lo cierto era que mi tía no tenía muchas ganas de dejar el trabajo activo pero lo hizo por consideración a Bryan: él perdió a su hermano mayor en un accidente de tráfico y su primera esposa falleció al dar a luz. Sin duda alguna, el señor Cruyffort no deseaba enterrar a una segunda mujer ni dejar a sus hijos huérfanos por segunda vez, de manera que Lara eligió mantenerse alejada del peligro por amor a su nueva familia.

\- Lo que voy a necesitar es ayuda con la casa.- dijo Lara.- Tal vez podríamos contratar una sirvienta.

\- Desde hace mucho que te dije que lo hiciéramos, cariño.- replicó Bryan, a quien poco le faltó para poner los ojos en blanco.- Fuiste tú quien no quiso porque deseabas que nuestros hijos fueran responsables con las labores de la casa.

\- Y lo somos.- terció Edward.- O casi todos, al menos, porque ya sabemos que la Flaca sigue manteniendo sus actitudes de diva.

\- Cállate, tarado, que yo sí ayudo con la casa.- protestó Lizzie, de inmediato.

\- Mover tu trasero del sofá no es "ayudar con la casa".- replicó Edward, sin inmutarse.

\- Ya basta, ustedes dos.- intervino mi tía.- Compórtense, que estamos en casa ajena.

\- Ni que no supiéramos que todo el tiempo se están peleando.- musitó Benji, en voz baja.

Yo sonreí de manera condescendiente porque mi hermano tenía razón. Edward y Lizzie discutían cada que podían y por las cosas más idiotas, si no fuera porque son hermanos pensaría que se gustan. Bueno, estrictamente hablando son hermanastros pero es casi lo mismo.

\- Tú no te preocupes, mamá.- añadió Vladimir.- Nosotros podemos con la casa. Ahora que si quieres e insistes mucho en que lo mejor es contratar a una sirvienta, pues yo no soy quién para llevarte la contraria.

\- Mira tú, qué bueno y obediente me saliste.- replicó Lara.

\- Yo siempre, mamá.- sonrió Vladimir.- No lo puedes negar.

Por respuesta, mi tía le jaló un mechón de pelo a su hijo. Miren que se me hace raro ver que mis primos sean tan acomedidos. Por lo menos Edward y Vladimir, pues, ya que aquél tiene razón al decir que Lizzie rara vez mueve un dedo para hacer las labores de la casa.

\- ¿Y ya eligieron en dónde van a querer que nazca el bebé?.- preguntó Jazmín.- ¿Se irán a Holanda o a México?

\- Ah, no hemos pensado en eso.- Lara volteó a ver a Bryan.- En México no creo, tal vez en Holanda.

\- O podríamos tenerlo aquí.- añadió Bryan.- Será menos pesado para todos.

Sea como fuere, mamá le dijo a mi tía que la acompañaría al médico y así aprovecharía para llevar a Aremy a revisión, de manera que la visita de mi hermana al pediatra se pospondría una semana. Ésta se había mantenido muy callada durante la comida pero no porque se sintiera mal sino porque se había enterado de los chismes que decían que Stefan Levin regresaría a Alemania junto con su familia. Según lo que me dijo Jaz, Aremy le había confesado que tenía una especie de enamoramiento por Erick Levin. Yo no lo terminaba de creer, Aremy tenía once años recién cumplidos y Erick estaría por cumplir los diecisiete. ¡Era una diferencia de edades abismal! Bueno, tal vez no lo era tanto en personas mayores pero en ellos sí que era abismal. Ojalá que fuera una broma de parte de Jazmín, o por lo menos esperaba que ese "enamoramiento" fuese una simple cosa de chiquillas que desaparecería con el tiempo. Todos tenemos derecho a tener un amor platónico, ¿no es así? Aunque sea tan viejo como nuestro abuelo (seguro que Erick va a matarme por esto algún día…).

Rato más tarde, Jazmín se marchó con Mijael al cine y los gemelos se quedaron jugando con Benji con mi X-box, los muy cabrones. Papá me tocó el hombro cuando me estaba quedando dormido en el sillón de la sala, mientras los veía jugar, y me pidió que lo siguiera.

\- Vamos afuera.- me dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.

Yo lo seguí sin protestar porque sin duda sería mejor que ver a los demás jugar, aunque me imaginaba qué era lo que mi padre quería y no me equivoqué, la portería del patio trasero ya estaba instalada y lista para ser usada. Recordé entonces que mi padre, cuando era niño, practicaba todos los días en la cancha privada de su lujosa mansión en Japón y quería que yo siguiera la misma tradición en Alemania. Lo dicho, a mi padre le hace falta ayuda psicológica, esa obsesión no puede ser sana...

\- Si no deseas entrenar está bien.- dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, antes de que yo pudiera decir cualquier cosa.- Sólo quiero enseñarte cómo esquivar el tiro con el que Mijael te anotó un gol en la mañana pero si prefieres hacer otra cosa lo entenderé.

Iba a decirle a mi padre que prefería irme de misionero al África antes que entrenar un sábado en la tarde cuando ya me había pasado toda la mañana haciendo lo mismo, pero entonces una parte de mi cerebro me dijo que me callara. ¿En verdad papá sabía la forma de detener el disparo que hizo Mijael? Ése había sido un tiro estupendo, con un efecto de movimiento errático que nunca antes había visto en un balón.

\- ¿Sabes cómo detener ese tiro, papá?.- pregunté, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Claro.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros.- Es bastante simple.

\- ¿Ya habías visto algo así antes?.- cuestioné.

\- Por supuesto que sí.- rió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Su padre tiene uno similar y yo fui el primer portero en descubrir cómo pararlo.

\- ¿Podrías enseñarme cómo hacerlo?.- pedí, antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

\- Por supuesto.- asintió mi padre.- Eso pretendía.

¿Qué carajos me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento súbitamente emocionado? Me coloco los guantes de portero que mi padre trajo consigo y me pongo frente a la portería. Por fortuna, al menos no trajo gorras. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi lanza entonces un tiro que resulta parecido al que hizo Mijael en la mañana; obviamente, no encuentro la manera de detenerlo y el balón se incrusta en la red.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que viste, Daisuke?.- preguntó mi padre.

\- Que el balón se mueve para donde se le pega la gana, igual que _Phobos_ y Mijael.- gruñí.

 _Phobos_ , por cierto, es mi perro pastor alemán y es tan rebelde como yo. Bien dicen que todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño...

\- Más o menos.- rio el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Y ése es el efecto especial del tiro, lo que hace que el portero no sepa para dónde debe moverse.

\- ¿Y qué se hace en estos casos, aparte de hacer el ridículo?.- pregunto yo.

\- Es algo simple, sólo es cuestión de poner atención: el efecto errático del balón siempre toma una misma ruta dependiendo de la pierna con la que se le dispare.- explicó mi padre.- Si el jugador dispara con la pierna izquierda, el balón tomará el efecto hacia la derecha, y si dispara con la pierna derecha, el balón irá hacia la izquierda. Mijael, al igual que su padre, está siendo entrenado para patear con la misma fuerza con ambas piernas, aunque como Mijael falta mucho a las prácticas aún le fallan un poco los tiros hechos con la pierna derecha, gracias a que es zurdo, por lo que tiende a disparar más frecuentemente con la izquierda. Sabiendo esto, podrías lanzarte hacia la derecha cuando tire porque es casi seguro que lo hará con la izquierda y detener el balón sin mucho problema.

\- ¿Es así de simple?.- me sorprendí.

\- Así de simple.- asintió papá.- Te lo demostraré. Pon atención y no te muevas, sólo observa el disparo.

Él volvió a tirar pero esta vez con la pierna izquierda. Mi padre no es un goleador, después de todo es portero, pero debo reconocer que no lo dispara tan mal. En cualquier caso, me doy cuenta de que el balón efectivamente toma el rumbo de la derecha para ir a incrustarse en la red de la portería. Me apresuro a tomar la pelota y se la regreso a mi papá.

\- Ahora con la derecha.- pedí.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi me hace caso por una vez en su vida y dispara con la pierna derecha. Sorprendido, me doy cuenta de que mi papá tenía razón: el balón se desvía hacia la izquierda.

\- Invariablemente, el balón tomará el rumbo contrario a la pierna con la que se dispara.- comentó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Y eso es por el ángulo de tiro.

\- Vaya que estás bien informado.- musité.

\- Tenía que estarlo.- sonrió mi papá.- Schneider intentó anotarme muchas veces con un tiro similar en la Bundesliga.

Lo había olvidado, antes de ser compañeros en el Bayern, mi papá y Karl Heinz Schneider fueron rivales en la liga alemana. Era algo que a mí siempre me desconcertaba: el que dos personas pudieran ser rivales una temporada y compañeros en la siguiente. Creo que mi vena futbolística no está aún tan desarrollada.

\- Ahora practiquemos un poco.- dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Trata de detener el disparo que te voy a mandar.

Me preparo. Mi padre tira y, aunque no logré detener el disparo, esta vez sí me lancé en la dirección correcta.

\- Por algo se empieza.- señaló mi papá.- Lo importante es intentarlo.

Mi padre y yo practicamos durante un buen rato. Hubo un momento en donde se me olvidó todo y lo único que tenía en mente era el tratar de detener sus disparos. De pronto, tras intentarlo muchas veces, me lancé con todo hacia el balón que venía hacia mí y lo atrapo... Aunque después azoto contra el suelo con fuerza.

\- ¿Estás bien, hijo?.- preguntó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, preocupado.

\- Sí, estoy bien.- respondí, levantándome con el balón en las manos.- ¿Qué tú nunca te lastimaste cuando eras niño?

\- Claro que sí.- papá sonrió.- Pero eso no evita que me preocupe por ti, Daisuke.

De pronto, noté que lo primero que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi hizo fue preguntarme si me encontraba bien, en vez de felicitarme o de gritar porque había conseguido detener el tiro. ¿Significaba esto que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, antes que nada, era mi padre y no el mejor portero del mundo que pretende enseñarle a uno de sus hijos varones sus conocimientos?

\- Te lastimaste el codo.- señaló papá.- Vamos a que tu madre te cure. Ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, en todo caso.

\- Estoy bien, papá, pero como quieras.- arrojé el balón al suelo.

\- Y por cierto, ésa fue una gran atajada.- añadió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.

Y fue entonces cuando vi en los ojos de mi padre algo más que preocupación por mi bienestar: un auténtico y profundo orgullo, aunado a un cariño incondicional. Vaya, que es la primera vez que veo eso en los ojos de mi papá, o es que nunca le había prestado atención…

La doctora Del Valle y Aremy están esperándonos en la entrada a la casa que está en el jardín, con el botiquín de primeros auxilios. En cuanto nos ve, mi hermana corre hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Alguien necesita una enfermera?.- preguntó ella, alegremente.

\- Yo.- respondo mientras le señalo el codo herido.

Mi hermana sacó del botiquín de mamá todo lo necesario para que pudiera limpiarme y vendarme la herida. Al ser doctora, mi madre quiso que todos sus hijos aprendiéramos a curar heridas menores y la verdad es que nos encanta desempeñar el papel de enfermeros. Mientras Aremy se esforzaba por aplicar correctamente los primeros auxilios, mamá me comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Vi que tu padre te enseñó algunas de sus técnicas.- comentó mi madre.

\- Sí, fue algo muy interesante.- respondí, más emocionado de lo que me esperaba.

\- Me da gusto escuchar eso.- la doctora Del Valle me miró con mucha dulzura.

Me sentí un tanto abochornado; buscaba algo qué decir que no sonara demasiado complaciente hasta que vi que en uno de los brazos de Aremy había un moretón enorme, muy feo y aparatoso.

\- ¿Qué te pasó ahí, Are?.- pregunté, algo asustado.

\- ¿Ah?.- mi hermana ni cuenta se había dado de que se había hecho esa pequeña lesión.- Me he de haber pegado con algo sin darme cuenta.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi notó mi mirada de preocupación y mi tono apremiante de voz.

\- Que Aremy tiene un moretón muy grande en el brazo.- señalé, al tiempo que mamá revisaba el brazo de mi hermana.

\- ¿No recuerdas cómo te lo hiciste, Aremy?.- preguntó la doctora Del Valle, con suavidad.

\- No.- negó mi hermanita.- Quizás fue al bajarme del caballo, no estoy segura.

\- Ya es el quinto moretón que le aparece en los últimos quince días.- comentó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi en voz muy baja.

\- Suelo ser algo torpe, ya me conoces, papá.- Aremy se encogió de hombros.

Mi padre no contestó pero noté que él y mamá intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. La doctora Del Valle al fin soltó el brazo de mi hermana y alabó el vendaje que me puso, tras lo cual nos ordenó a ambos que entráramos a la casa. Aremy y yo obedecimos pero en cuanto puse un pie dentro le dije a mi hermana que había olvidado mis guantes de portero y que regresaría por ellos. Aremy estuvo conforme y se dirigió hacia su habitación; en cuanto me aseguré que se había marchado regresé por donde vine para espiar a mis padres, quienes continuaban en el jardín. Esta vez, la oscuridad que comenzaba a cernirse sobre nosotros me ayudó a escuchar sin ser detectado por segunda ocasión.

\- Esos moretones tampoco son normales.- decía mamá, con cierta angustia.- Tú mismo dijiste que es el quinto que se hace en menos de quince días. Gen, esto no es normal.

\- Lo sé, pero también es cierto que suele lastimarse mucho cuando monta a caballo.- replicaba el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Tú sabes que le pasa muy seguido.

\- Sí, pero Aremy nunca ha sido torpe.- insistía mi mamá.- Aprendió a montar a caballo a los seis años y además practica gimnasia, ella es muy ágil y habilidosa, no me creo eso que dijo que "suele ser algo torpe".

\- Honestamente, Yuri, ¿tú qué crees que pueda estarle pasando?.- mi padre se tornó tan sombrío como la noche que caía.

\- ¿La verdad? Pienso lo peor.- la doctora Del Valle se tomó ambos brazos como si estuviera pasando frío aunque la tarde era particularmente cálida.- Ser médico te hace visualizar los peores escenarios posibles, Gen.

\- Tal vez por eso es que yo no me estoy preocupando demasiado, porque no veo lo que tú vez, pero no es como si me estuviera negando a la realidad.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se acercó a mi mamá para abrazarla.- Sí creo que hay que darle un seguimiento adecuado a nuestra hija pero tampoco hay que pensar lo peor.

\- Estoy entrenada para eso, a veces no puedo evitarlo.- mi madre intentó sonreír al tiempo que se recargaba contra el pecho de mi padre.

¿Quién de los dos tendría la razón, mi padre o mi madre? Él creía que a mi hermana no le pasaba algo serio y ella estaba casi segura de que sus síntomas eran señales de que estaba siendo atacada por una enfermedad terrible. ¿A cuál de los dos creerle, en todo caso? Bueno, una cosa era segura y es que en cuestión de enfermedades, mi madre tenía mucha más experiencia que papá.

Los Levin llegaron a Alemania dos días antes de que los Kaltz lo hicieran. Stefan Levin y su esposa Débora venían en compañía de sus tres hijos, Erick, Anne y Katie, y se establecieron en una casa cercana a la nuestra. Debido a que Levin había sido compañero de papá en el Bayern Múnich y a que su esposa era muy amiga de mi mamá y de mi tía Elieth, mis hermanos y yo ya conocíamos a los niños Levin y nos dio gusto reiniciar nuestra amistad con ellos. Aremy se puso muy colorada cuando Erick apareció en su campo de visión y perdió el habla durante dos horas, el tiempo que le tomó a Erick recordar que él había querido mucho a mi hermanita cuando era una bebé y decidir que quería volver a acercarse a esa niña alocada, silenciosa y tonta. Válgame, así que era cierto que Aremy tenía un "crush" por el hijo mayor de los Levin, menos mal que Erick la seguía viendo como una hermanita (lo cual era de esperarse, tendría que ser un pedófilo para que le gustara de otra manera). Anne y Katie, a su vez, se acoplaron perfectamente a los tres restantes Wakabayashi y aseguraron que estaban ansiosas por comenzar a asistir a la Wittelsbach.

\- Se escuchan cosas interesantes sobre ellas, como que hay muchachos lindos.- comentó Katie, la menor. Se parecía mucho a su hermana, incluso tenían los mismos ojos azules pero la diferencia radicaba en que Katie es morena y Anne es rubia.

\- Yo estoy más interesada en el nivel académico.- replicó Anne, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Mi hermana es una lela en verdad.

\- Tú lo serás.- replicó Katie, tras mostrarle la lengua.

En algún punto de la velada me pareció ver que Claude miraba con demasiada insistencia a Anne pero quizás fueron imaginaciones mías.

El siguiente domingo llegaron los Kaltz a casa. Yo me encontraba en esos momentos con Erick, el cual resultó ser un increíble amigo y compañero, y con Mijael, intentando adivinar las contraseñas de los correos electrónicos de nuestros padres. Nos divertía ver cómo ellos batallaban tanto con una tecnología que a nosotros nos parecía facilísima y queríamos ver qué tan descuidados eran con los datos personales que tenían en línea. Adler Kaltz subió a mi habitación en cuanto pudo, encontrándonos a Erick, a Mijael y a mí riéndonos a carcajadas porque la mamá de Erick tenía como contraseña "amoamiamorcitoStefan".

\- Si nos cachan nuestros papás nos va a ir muy mal.- comentó Erick aunque no lucía muy preocupado.

\- Ahora sí que nos mandarán a la academia militar si se enteran.- añadió Mijael.

\- Ustedes sí que son aburridos.- comentó Adler en esos momentos.- Yo intentaría hackear el correo de alguna modelo.

\- ¿Y de qué te serviría hacer eso?.- cuestionó Erick.

\- Podría chantajearla con que, si no sale conmigo, publicaré todas sus fotos personales.- contestó Adler, sin inmutarse.

\- Si serás animal.- Mijael rió a carcajadas y le aventó una almohada con mucha fuerza.- Pensé que en estos años que no te vi te habrías comprado un cerebro pero ya vi que no.

\- No te vayas a morder la lengua, tarado.- replicó Adler, mordaz.

Los cuatro nos echamos a reír y entonces presenté a Adler con Erick; en ese momento, Jazmín abrió la puerta, con su largo cabello negro revoloteando detrás de ella, entrando en medio de una explosión de perfume floral que no se inmutó ante la presencia de cuatro apestosos caballeros.

\- Dai, dice mi madre que te toca darles de comer a los perros.- me comunicó mi hermana.

\- ¿Me toca hoy? ¿Qué no es mañana?.- protesté.

\- No, te toca hoy.- negó Jazmín con la cabeza.- Yo lo hice ayer, papá antier y mamá antes de antier. Mañana lo hará Benji y pasado mañana Aremy, no te hagas tonto y ve.

\- Ya voy.- gruñí.- Yo no sé para qué carajos tenemos servidumbre si de todos modos no les dan de comer a los perros.

\- Cuida tu lenguaje o se lo diré a mamá.- me riñó mi hermana mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿No les he contado ya que cuando ella frunce el ceño se le da un aire a mi papá? Bueno, pues eso, y a mí me resulta particularmente cómico.

\- Lo siento, Capitana América.- me disculpé. Oh, y si no entienden por qué le contesté así a mi hermana entonces les hace falta ver más películas de súper héroes.

En mi casa viven seis perros, uno por cada integrante de la familia: _John II_ , el samoyedo de papá; _Yue II,_ la labradora chocolate de mamá; _Windstar_ , la Golden retrevier de Jazmín; _Phobos,_ mi pastor alemán; _Deimos,_ el pastor inglés de Benji; y _Tsuki_ , la collie de Aremy. Como pueden inferir, alimentar a los perros es una labor ardua y que lleva su tiempo, aunque en honor a la verdad hay que decir que esto no se compara a cuando hay que bañarlos.

\- Ayúdenme a darles de comer a los perros.- les pedí a mis amigos.- Así acabaremos más rápido.

\- Seguro, a ver si _Phobos_ y _Deimos_ me reconocen.- respondió Adler.

Pero Mijael parecía ya no encontrarse en este planeta; al parecer, ya andaba perdido en el planeta Jazmín con pocas esperanzas de tener un buen aterrizaje. Mi mejor amigo miraba a mi hermana con tal adoración que me pregunta cómo demonios es que ella no lo había notado aún, si hasta Adler y Erick, los recién llegados, comenzaban a darse cuenta de lo mucho que babeaba el Fede por Jaz.

\- ¡Oh! Que tienes compañía.- Jazmín se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba solo y se ruborizó.- Perdónenme por ser tan maleducada. Adler, me da muchísimo gusto verte otra vez, ya tuve la oportunidad de saludar a tu hermana.

\- No te preocupes, Jaz.- respondió Adler, alegremente, mientras abrazaba a mi hermana.- No eres maleducada.

\- Y Erick, hacía muchos años que no te veía, sí que creciste bastante.- Jazmín le sonrió entonces al sueco recién llegado.

\- Lo mismo digo, Jaz, lo mismo digo.- Erick le besó la mano a mi hermana mientras vigilaba a Mijael de reojo, el cual hizo una especie de mueca que pareció divertir mucho al sueco.

Cuando Jazmín se marchó, Mijael puso un pretexto cualquiera para, estaba seguro, ir tras ella. Erick y Adler intercambiaron miradas cómplices antes de voltear a verme a mí.

\- No me digas: A Mijael le gusta tu hermana, ¿cierto?.- me preguntó Adler.

\- ¿Se nota?.- respondí, mordaz.

\- Mucho.- fue Erick el que respondió.- Lástima, me hubiera gustado intentarlo.

Bueno, pues toma tu turno y espera sentado, que Mijael lleva esperando por eso desde hace un buen rato.

 **Notas:**

\- Adler y Mina Kaltz así como Anne Levin son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider y usados con su expreso consentimiento.

\- Erick y Katie Levin son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	6. El Sueño

**Capítulo 6. El Sueño.**

Así, con mayúscula, porque no se trata de un sueño común sino de _El Sueño_. Es terriblemente idiota creer que uno tiene el poder de predecir el futuro en sueños pero no puedo negar que lo que pasó conmigo tuvo algo de "sobrenatural", aunque a estas alturas mi mente de científico me dice que todo fue el producto del estrés al que estuve sometido en esas épocas. No el estrés de ser el heredero del gran Genzo Wakabayashi sino la nube negra que parecía cernirse sobre mi hermana menor.

En fin, Adler y Erick querían saber qué pasaba con Mijael y Jazmín; el más interesado en el asunto era Erick pues nos confesó que le gustó Jazmín desde que la vio (al parecer el Fede no fue el único impresionado por su perfume floral) pero aseguró que si Mijael estaba enamorado de ella entonces él no se interpondría entre los dos. Tuve que explicarles a mis amigos, mientras les dábamos de comer a los perros, que Jazmín y Mijael habían estado juntos prácticamente desde que nacieron, por lo que habían crecido juntos y compartido muchas cosas, habían sido compañeros de juegos y aventuras y quedaba muy en claro que Jazmín era una buena influencia para Mijael, ella era la única que podía convencerlo de hacer algo que no quería, como acudir a los entrenamientos o no saltarse las clases. No estaba muy seguro de en qué momento mi hermana había comenzado a gustarle a mi mejor amigo pero casi podría asegurar que al Fede no le había gustado ninguna otra chica antes que ella.

\- Y aunque Jaz no se ha dado cuenta de ese amor, creo que en algún momento ella acabará por corresponderle.- suspiré, mientras vaciaba los sacos de comida sobre el plato de _Phobos._ \- Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

\- Bueno, ni modo.- Erick se resignó.- Si a Schneider le gusta ni siquiera lo voy a intentar.

\- Muy bien, amigo.- aprobó Adler.- Ya encontrarás a la adecuada para ti, ésta definitivamente ya está apartada.

Claro, sólo es cuestión de que Jazmín lo sepa.

Los Schneider nos acompañaron a cenar para celebrar dos acontecimientos importantes, la llegada de los Kaltz y el cumpleaños de mi tía Elieth. O mejor dicho, los papás y hermanos de Mijael decidieron unírsenos para festejar porque habitualmente el Fede comía con nosotros unas tres noches por semana, más o menos; la conversación giraba en torno a temas diferentes (o dicho en otras palabras, cada loco con su tema), pero yo estaba entretenido espiando a mis dos hermanos menores quienes comenzaban a querer dar muestras de estar entrando a la pubertad: Aremy se había convencido de que la diferencia de edad entre ella y Erick no era un obstáculo para estar con él, así que se había esmerado mucho en su arreglo para "verse linda ante sus ojos", según palabras de Jaz. Realmente no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de mi loca hermana menor pero por fortuna Erick la trataba como si fuera otra de sus hermanitas, lo que me causaba cierto alivio. Mientras estaba distraído con este asunto, Adler me picó las costillas con un tenedor y me señaló a Vania y a mi hermano, quienes platicaban alegremente de un tema que no alcanzaba a escuchar; lo que nos llamó la atención a Adler y a mí fue que los ojos de Benji brillaban como lucecitas de árbol de Navidad, como si Vania fuera lo más impresionante que él hubiera visto en su vida. Vaya, que al parecer el enamoramiento también se puede dar de un Wakabayashi a un Schneider, no sólo de un Schneider a un Wakabayashi, aunque a juzgar por la sonrisita de Vania, yo estaba seguro de que ella sí sabía que a Benji le gustaba, a diferencia de Jazmín quien no entendía las indirectas que le lanzaba constantemente el Fede, como su evidente entusiasmo por un tema que sólo le podría interesar por el hecho de que a Jazmín le emocionaba: la competencia de baile de la Wittelsbach.

\- Ya sabes que voy a participar en el concurso de baile.- Jazmín hablaba de eso por milésima ocasión.- Necesito estar preparada.

\- Lo harás estupendamente, eso es seguro.- sonrió Mijael.

Debo admitir que Mijael Schneider es lo que puede considerarse como un muchacho genial _:_ era muy popular en la escuela, tenía muchas enamoradas, era un gran jugador de sóccer como su padre, un excelente hermano mayor y, aunque solía faltar mucho a clases, sus calificaciones por lo regular eran muy buenas, sólo mi hermana le ganaba en promedio. Eso sí, se la vivía en detención por las incontables bromas y travesuras que hacía en la escuela pero incluso eso incrementaba su popularidad. Sin embargo, cuando el Fede estaba con Jazmín se ponía tan nervioso como el adolescente enamorado que era.

\- Ojalá tengas razón.- rió Jazmín, nerviosamente.- Pero tengo que seguir practicando mi rutina especial.

\- Me gustaría verla.- comentó Mijael.

\- ¿Otra vez? La has visto como un millón veces ya.- dijo mi hermana.

Si tenía dudas de que a Mijael le gustaba mi hermana, con ver esa escena me habría convencido de ello. Por supuesto, no fui el único que notó el embobamiento de Mijael, Adler y Erick también se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que el Fede adoraba a Jazmín. El teléfono sonó a la hora del postre y James se apareció poco después con el aparato en la mano.

\- Le hablan, señorita Jazmín.- anunció James.- Es el joven Hyug...

Mine llegó y "accidentalmente" le tiró a James un vaso con agua en la espalda, con lo que el solapador mayordomo captó el mensaje.

\- Le hablan, señorita.- corrigió.

\- ¿Cuál es el pretexto para que no te llamen al celular, Jaz?.- preguntó Benji, inocentemente (o tal vez no tanto).

\- Se quedó sin batería.- respondió Jazmín mientras se levantaba de la mesa.- Gracias, James.

Al pasar junto a Mine, Jazmín le guiñó el ojo en un mensaje que captamos todos. Mijael puso cara de haber comido mucho wasabi, y Genzo volteó a ver a Lily, ceñudo, quien lo miró con cara de disculpa.

\- No sé quién estará llamando a Jazmín, pero tiene muy malos modales.- comentó Genzo.- No sabe que no se debe molestar a la hora de la cena y menos si es una celebración.

\- Mijael lo hace.- señaló Lily, sonriente.

\- Pero Mijael es Mijael.- replicó Genzo, sin dar una justificación real de por qué su ahijado era diferente a cualquier otro.

\- Mijael es patético.- susurró Adler.- Es lo que creo.

Después de la cena y la consabida partida de pastel, mamá nos sugirió que saliéramos al jardín porque ya éramos bastantes muchachos adolescentes haciendo destrozos en la casa, así que decidimos jugar una partida de basquetbol para variar un poco (por favor, hay que dejar el fútbol de lado por un rato). En alguna pausa surgió el tema de la llamada misteriosa de Jazmín la cual despertó en todos mucha curiosidad, aunque yo ya me suponía quién era la persona que se la había hecho.

\- ¿Quién le llamó a tu hermana hace rato?.- preguntó Adler, como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Un tal "Hyug".- respondió Benji, distraído, creyendo que la pregunta iba para él.- Hyug Grant, tal vez.

\- No creo que Hugh Grant sepa que Jazmín existe y tampoco creo que su nombre se pronuncie así.- replicó Erick.

\- Quizás hablaba de Hyuga.- gruñó Mijael, quien se había puesto de mal humor después de la mentada llamada.- De Kentin Hyuga.

\- Ah, sí.- respondió Benji, sin pensar.- Se supone que es el novio de Jaz.

Se escuchó un golpe fuerte seguido del sonido que produce el aire al escapar de un lugar cerrado a través de un agujero muy pequeño. Volteé a ver a Mijael y me di cuenta, con cierta desazón, de que mi amigo había reventado el balón al usarlo como si se tratara de una pelota de fútbol.

\- Y ahí quedaron nuestras ganas de jugar basquetbol.- refunfuñé.- Gracias, Fede.

\- No sabía que Jaz ya era novia de ese idiota.- Mijael me ignoró completamente.- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso exactamente, Benji?

\- Bueno, no estoy seguro, quizás no lo sean aún.- Benji no se inmutó ante el ataque de Mijael.- Sólo andan pero escuché que Kentin piensa pedirle pronto que formalicen su relación.

\- ¿Saben qué? Ya no tengo ganas de jugar.- Mijael se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la salida.- Adiós.

\- ¿Dije algo malo?.- preguntó mi hermano.

Adler, Chris, Claude, Erick y yo nos quedamos sin saber qué responder.

Ésa fue la primera noche que tuve el Sueño. En ese momento no sabía lo que significaba y seguí teniéndolo en repetidas ocasiones hasta el día en el que lo que más temía se hizo realidad. Comenzaba recorriendo los pasillos de mi casa, los cuales se me hicieron más largos que nunca, y aunque había mucha gente en el lugar, el ambiente se sentía muy solo. La gente me miraba y susurraba palabras de condolencia pero no sabía por qué. Asustado, me dirigí hacia la habitación de mis padres y conforme me iba acercando esa sensación de vacío aumentó... De pronto se abría una puerta, la del cuarto de Aremy, y por ella salió Jazmín.

\- Dai, ayúdala.- me pidió ella y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando a mares.

\- ¿Ayudarla?.- pregunté, angustiado.- ¿De qué hablas, Jaz?

\- Tú eres el único que puede salvarla... .- murmuró Jazmín y me abrazó.

Al abrazar a mi hermana la sensación de angustia llegaba al límite. De pronto, ella me soltaba y me conducía de la mano al interior de la habitación de Aremy, en donde Benji estaba hecho un ovillo en el piso; estaba seguro de que él estaba llorando pero aunque le hablé en repetidas ocasiones, mi hermano no me respondió. Me acercaba a la cama de mi hermana y veía a Genzo sentado en una silla ubicada a un lado del lecho mientras que Lily se encontraba exactamente en frente, en la misma posición. Cada uno sostenía una manita tan blanca como la cera misma… Sabía que mi hermanita se encontraba en esa cama, que ésas eran sus manos, pero cuando quería verle la cara sólo encontraba una densa bruma…

Me desperté en ese punto. Sudaba frío y mis mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia mi baño para mojarme la cara.

\- Necesito hablar con mi madrina.- musité, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo.- ¿En dónde se mete cuando más la necesito?

En esos momentos yo estaba muy susceptible a cosas que no tuvieran explicación (quizás porque era un adolescente), de manera que ansié con toda mi alma el poder hablar con mis padrinos, los cuales me habrían entendido mejor que mis papás. El escéptico y gran Genzo Wakabayashi y la doctora Lily Del Valle sin duda no me iban a entender si les decía que creía que estaba soñando con cosas del futuro, me dirían algo así como que "son cosas de niños" y que ya se me pasaría, por lo que no tenía muchas ganas de hablarles de eso. Sin embargo, seguro estaba de que mis padrinos Demian y Catrina Krieg sí me entenderían.

Catrina Krieg era una famosa pintora cuyo arte encontraba inspiración en la temática de la Muerte y el Más Allá. Ella creía que había un mundo que no podíamos ver ni comprobar pero al cual acudían las almas de los que nos habían dejado y que era cuestión de "sensibilidad" para poderlo percibir. Catrina tenía alma de artista y lo demostraba en su forma de ser y de comportarse, aunque se cuidaba de hacer comentarios que pudieran resultar controversiales delante del gran Genzo Wakabayashi para que éste no creyera que ella les iba a enseñar ideas raras a sus hijos. Demian Krieg, mi padrino y esposo de Catrina, era un exitoso empresario que aseguraba que había estado presente en todos y cada uno de las guerras más importantes de la Historia. Por supuesto, él no tenía la edad suficiente para hacerlo de manera física pero aseguraba que su alma se había reencarnado infinidad de veces y que seguiría haciéndolo en el futuro. Seguía sin comprender cómo una pareja tan bohemia como los Krieg habían conseguido hacerse amigos de mis escépticos padres al grado de que éstos decidieran hacerlos mis padrinos pero ciertamente lo agradecía: yo los quería mucho a ambos y eran una muy buena guía para mí.

Por fortuna, mis padrinos vivían en Berlín así que sólo era cuestión de tomar el teléfono y llamar a su casa para poder pedirles su consejo. Por supuesto, prefería hacerlo desde la línea de la casa ya que hacerlo desde mi celular habría salido muy caro (malditas compañías telefónicas) así que tuve que bajar a la planta baja ya que el teléfono fijo de la planta alta se encontraba en la habitación de mis papás. Como aún era muy temprano bajé las escaleras con sigilo, entré de puntillas en la sala y estaba por tomar el aparato cuando la luz se encendió.

\- ¿Andas de sonámbulo o no puedes dormir, Dai?.- me preguntó Lily, suavemente.

\- ¡Ah!.- di un respingo, asustado.- Este, es sólo que...

\- No puedes dormir, ¿cierto?.- sonrió mamá.- ¿O tal vez tuviste una pesadilla?

\- Lo segundo.- suspiré.

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare un té de manzanilla con leche?.- ofreció ella. Noté que llevaba una taza entre las manos.

\- Eso me caería bien.- asentí, respirando más calmado.

El tomar té de manzanilla con un poco de leche cuando se tienen problemas para dormir es una costumbre muy arraigada en mi familia; me sorprendí muchísimo cuando descubrí que, aunque la idea viene de mi abuela materna, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi era muy aficionado a seguirla. Mamá me sirvió el té en mi taza favorita, una que compré en el parque temático de Harry Potter, pero aunque la bebida humeaba de manera tentadora en esta ocasión no me sentí tan reconfortado.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Dai?.- preguntó mamá.- ¿Qué soñaste?

\- Una pesadilla.- respondí, irónico.

\- Me lo imagino.- rió Lily, con mucha paciencia.- A veces ayuda el contar los sueños. En México se tiene la creencia de que si cuentas tu sueño antes de las doce del día siguiente al que tuviste el sueño, no se hará realidad.

Sonreí. Ojalá fuera cierto, ojalá se lo hubiera dicho todo pero en ese momento, mientras más me sonreía mi mamá, más crecía en mí la seguridad de que muy pronto los dos perderíamos a alguien a quien amábamos. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendí que el sueño estaba relacionado con Aremy. Me atraganté con el té.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Daisuke?.- me preguntó Lily, mirándome muy seria.

\- Nada, madre.- respondí yo, en el mismo tono.- Estoy bien.

Lily me sostuvo la mirada otros minutos más y después se dio por vencida.

\- Ya no eres un niño, Daisuke.- dijo mamá, después de un rato.- De hecho, creo que nunca lo has sido, no del todo, pero sabes que, pase lo que pase, siempre contarás conmigo.

\- Lo sé, mamá, gracias.- asentí por lo bajo.

Pero bien que sabía que ni ella podría salvar a mi hermana. Sintiéndome repentinamente muy cansado (al parecer el té con leche había hecho efecto), decidí dejar para otra ocasión la llamada a mis tíos, me despedí de mi mamá y subí a acostarme. Por suerte, esta vez pude dormir sin soñar, o por lo menos sin recordar lo que había soñado.

El siguiente lunes transcurrió tan aburrido como siempre. Adler y Mina se incorporaron a las clases como oyentes para no perder el ciclo escolar pues cuando regresaran a Hamburgo tomarían los exámenes correspondientes, mientras que Erick, Anne y Katie sí fueron matriculados oficialmente en la Wittelsbach para concluir sus estudios ahí. Se suponía que mi madre llevaría ese día a Aremy a hacerse los análisis pero en su grupo tenían programadas unas actividades que contaban para las notas finales y mi mamá prefirió posponer el asunto para el día siguiente. Gracias al Sueño, me angustiaba que la revisión de mi hermana se estuviera retrasando tanto pero como yo no tenía injerencia en eso tuve que aguantarme. Lo único que pudo distraerme bien fue la clase de matemáticas, que era mi favorita. Soy bueno con los números, menos mal, ya que alguien tiene que sacar de apuros a Claude con esta materia y alguien tiene que sacarme de apuros a mí con el francés. No se me hace justo, en la casa de los Schneider hablan francés gracias a que mi tía Elieth es francesa, eso es tener una ventaja injusta. ¿Por qué rayos no tomamos mejor clases de español? Sacaría las notas más altas sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

\- El siguiente martes vamos a tener examen de matemáticas.- señaló Claude, con ojos suplicantes.- ¿Me vas a ayudar, cierto?

\- Ah, lo voy a pensar.- me desperezo en mi silla.

\- Bueno, entonces que te vaya bien en el examen extraordinario de francés.- replicó Claude.

\- _Touché_.- musité.- Condenado franchute.

El examen de matemáticas sería el mismo día que el cumpleaños de Jazmín, suerte que ella no presentaría esa prueba. A la hora del receso Chris, Claude y yo nos reunimos con Mijael y Benji en el patio, en donde nos dispusimos a disfrutar de nuestros alimentos. Estaba muriendo de hambre y no estaba de humor para aguantar a otros que no fueran mis hermanos y mis amigos, por lo que cuando uno de los muchachos del grupo "B" (yo voy en el "D") me retó a un duelo, no dudé en enviarlo al carajo. Estaba más interesado en comerme mi delicioso sándwich que en aceptar desafíos idiotas.

\- ¡Oye, Wakabayashi!.- gritó el muchacho.- ¡Te reto a que detengas mi disparo!

\- Mejor que sea a un duelo Yugimon.- contesté, aburrido.- Saca a tu mejor pokémon y ponlo a jugar con las cartas de Yugi-Oh.

Los muchachos que estaban alrededor nuestro rieron, incluyendo mi hermano y nuestros amigos. El chico frunció el ceño, decepcionado.

\- Qué gracioso.- gruñó.- No creí que fueras tan cobarde, Wakabayashi.

\- Pues ahora ya lo sabes.- no me inmuté ante el insulto.

\- Definitivamente no eres como tu padre, él sí hubiera aceptado mi reto.- replicó el otro.

\- Gracias por el cumplido.- sonreí. Bien podía irse ese tipo a freír espárragos.- No me interesa jugar ahorita, tengo hambre y quiero comer, si quieres fastidiar a alguien consíguete un amigo.

Más risas y burlas por parte de mis amigos. De pronto, un balón me golpea en la espalda de improviso, haciéndome tirar mi sándwich al suelo. Enfurecido, me doy la vuelta.

\- Vamos, Wakabayashi, seguro estoy de que no eres un cobarde.- me dijo un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello castaño peinado al estilo Gino Hernández.

Oh, mi estimado y buen amigo Marko. ¿Había la necesidad de tirar mi almuerzo al piso para obtener mi atención? Con que hubieras traído a Giovanna contigo habría bastado.


	7. Entre porteros te veas

**Capítulo 7. Entre porteros te veas…**

Marko Hernández es uno de los cuatro hijos que Gino Hernández tuvo con Erika Shanks, una de las más prestigiosas y mejores abogadas de Italia, siendo además el primer varón de su familia. En Italia formaba parte del club de fútbol de su escuela en donde llegó a ser capitán y con el cual ganó varios torneos infantiles; la mayoría de sus compañeros lo respetaban, querían y admiraban porque, además de ser un buen líder, Marko posee una personalidad agradable y tranquila que le servía para ganarse rápidamente la confianza de los demás, y debo decir que las cosas no eran muy diferentes en la Wittelsbach. Marko y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, empezando por el hecho de que somos hijos de dos de los mejores porteros que ha visto el mundo en los últimos años: Gino Hernández, el portero de la Selección Italiana de fútbol, disputó con mi padre el título de Mejor Portero del Mundo por muchos años ya que su destreza y habilidad lo hacían ser uno de los mejores en su género, llegando a compararse incluso con el legendario Buffon. Además, Marko tenía el mismo número de hermanos que yo, sin olvidar que nuestras hermanas eran mejores amigas, batallábamos con ellos casi en las mismas cosas, no éramos los primogénitos pero nos trataban como tal, compartíamos muchos temores y sueños, y casi teníamos también los mismos problemas para seguir los pasos de nuestros padres, con la notoria diferencia de que Gino Hernández nunca presionó a su hijo para ser como él.

(Ahora que lo pienso, creo que soy el único que tiene ese problema…).

Cuando se abrieron las convocatorias en su escuela italiana, los Hernández fueron de los primeros que se ofrecieron para el programa de intercambio con la Wittelsbach, lo cual no sorprendió a nadie considerando que sus primos estudian aquí. A ninguno le costó trabajo hacer amigos pero sin duda el más popular es Marko debido a las razones que ya mencioné arriba, aunque Lisa Marie me aseguró que él tiene muchas seguidoras mujeres porque les gusta por ser guapo. Marko es de los pocos "extranjeros" que se atreven a contrariar a los locales sin morir en el proceso y, en honor a la verdad, si otro me hubiera golpeado con el balón seguro que se hubiera armado una pelea inmediatamente pero tratándose de él lo dejé pasar; aun así, me dieron muchas ganas de regresarle el ataque por haberme forzado a tirar al piso mi sabroso sándwich.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Hernández?.- pregunté, con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Retarte para quitarte el puesto de portero titular.- contestó Marko.

\- Te lo intercambio por un sándwich.- repliqué.

Las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor nos miraron mitad espantados mitad preocupados, excepto por mi hermano y mis amigos a quienes no parecía interesarles el "enfrentamiento" que estábamos teniendo Marko y yo. Nosotros nos medimos con la mirada durante varios segundos hasta que ambos soltamos la carcajada.

\- En buen plan, camarada, no hay necesidad de que me golpees para que llames mi atención.- yo miraba con tristeza mi sándwich al tiempo que sentía que mis tripas me gruñían de hambre.

\- Siento mucho lo de tu almuerzo, Dai.- se disculpó Marko.- No era mi intención dejarte sin comer, sólo quería me acompañas a practicar unas atajadas.

\- ¿Ahora? No, gracias.- me negué, sí que me enfurruñaba haber perdido mi almuerzo aunque supiera que Marko no tuvo la intención de echármelo a perder.

\- Si el problema es la comida, puedo darte mi sándwich de atún.- ofreció mi amigo.

\- No le gusta el atún.- señaló Benji, detrás de mí.- Por eso no le ofrecí del mío.

\- Y de todos modos no es ése el motivo por el cual no quiero aceptar tu amable oferta.- añadí.- No tengo muchas ganas de practicar mis atajadas en mi hora libre.

\- Oh, vamos.- Marko sonrió con cierta picardía.- Giovanna va a estar ahí.

\- Bueno, pues ya que insistes tanto, iré.- suspiré teatralmente.- Ya que nadie más puede ayudarte a entrenar atajadas, tendré que sacrificarme.

\- Dice el dicho que más jala un par de tet*s que dos carretas.- escuché que dijo Benji detrás de mí, lo que ocasionó que todos los que lo escucharon soltaran la carcajada.- Por ahí hubieras empezado.

Cuando Marko llegó a la Wittelsbach fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que los estudiantes, y algunos profesores, comenzaran a decir que él y yo éramos rivales por el puesto de portero del equipo de la escuela y por la atención de Giovanna Ferrari, pero a pesar de que podría haber surgido una enemistad entre nosotros por estas dos cuestiones, lo cierto era que nos llevábamos muy bien, quizás porque teníamos muchas cosas en común. De cualquier modo, para dejar las cosas en claro, nunca hubo una rivalidad real entre Marko y yo porque no hubo la necesidad: con respecto a la primera cuestión, es cierto que cuando los Hernández llegaron de intercambio a la Wittelsbach, el entrenador Hans tuvo dudas con respecto a quién poner en el puesto de portero del grupo de niños de 10 a 13 años porque Marko es mucho mejor guardameta que yo (aunque muchos aseguran que los dos estamos al mismo nivel, para mí Marko es mejor), pero el entrenador debió darse cuenta de que había una forma de aprovechar el talento de ambos y me movió a la categoría de 14 a 17 años con el pretexto de que me faltaba poco para cumplir la edad límite, así yo cubriría el grupo de los mayores mientras que Marko protegería la portería en la categoría de los de 10 a 13 años. Ventajas, supongo, de ser seis meses mayor que él. Así pues, con esto quedó zanjado el problema de poner a dos hijos de grandes porteros a competir entre sí por un puesto, pero el asunto con Giovanna Ferrari era algo que no se podía arreglar con un cambio de área.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que Giovanna va a estar ahí, camarada?.- pregunté, más ansioso de lo que quería demostrar.

\- Porque le pedí directamente que viniera a apoyarnos.- me explicó Marko.- Tranquilo, lo hice para que te viera jugar, ya sabes que yo sólo la veo como una amiga.

Para mi buena suerte, los rumores que decían que Marko Hernández andaba con Giovanna Ferrari eran mentira. El origen del chisme se remontaba a que Erika Shanks deseaba que su hijo mayor anduviera con una italianita de buena familia, inteligente, bien educada y segura de sí misma, requisitos que Giovanna cumplía a la perfección, además de que tanto ella como Marko estudiaban en la misma escuela; al padre de (mi) Gio, Francesco Ferrari, no le parecía mala idea que su hija estuviera con alguien de la estirpe de Marko, así que apoyó la idea de Erika de buen grado. Sin embargo, éste es un buen ejemplo de que por más que los padres quieran los hijos no siempre van a ser lo que planean pues Marko y Gio no pudieron verse más que como amigos, a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaron por complacer a sus padres, incluso salieron en varias ocasiones pero les bastaron las primeras dos citas para darse cuenta de que ellos no iban a funcionar como pareja. A cambio, sin embargo, obtuvieron una buena amistad que si bien no dejó satisfechos a sus padres al menos los ayudó a superar la decepción. Le pregunté a Marko que cómo era posible que no se hubiese enamorado de esa preciosa y simpática pelirroja y él simplemente me respondió que "las chicas como Giovanna no eran su tipo". Cuando quise saber cuál era entonces su tipo, Marko simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Llegamos, pues, a las canchas de recreo de la escuela, las únicas en donde podíamos jugar a la hora del receso porque las de entrenamiento se cerraban para evitar que las maltratáramos con nuestros juegos de niños. Cuando nos vieron llegar, los ahí reunidos comenzaron a murmurar que iba a ser un enfrentamiento épico porque íbamos a estar Marko y yo. A mí me fastidiaban este tipo de comentarios pero mi amigo no parecía inmutarse ante ellos. Por fortuna, no seguí prestándoles atención a los rumores porque vi a Giovanna sentada entre mis hermanas y primas, esperando el momento en el que comenzara nuestra pequeña práctica.

\- Mijael, ¿podrías ayudarnos lanzando algunos de tus tiros?.- pidió Marko.

\- Habitualmente te diría que no pero vamos a dejar que el Chucky se luzca un poco.- Mijael se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo también puedo ayudar.- dijo Adler, acercándose.

\- Nosotros también.- agregaron Chris y Claude.

\- Bueno, ¿de qué se trata esto?.- preguntó Erick, tras dejar atrás al grupo de muchachos de su edad que buscaban su compañía.

\- Vamos a practicar atajadas.- explicó Marko.- Y todos nos van a lanzar sus mejores tiros.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Me apunto.- se ofreció Erick, quitándose la camisa y arrojándola a un lado para quedarse en camiseta.

Alcancé a notar que Aremy corrió a tomar la prenda que se había quitado Levin y la apretaba contra su pecho. Maldita sea, Aremy, aún eres una mocosa, ¡no tengas tanta prisa por crecer! El caso es que se dispuso que nuestros amigos tirarían, por turnos, sus mejores disparos contra Marko y contra mí. Benji deseaba participar pero consciente que su fuerte no era el fútbol, aceptó tomar fotografías con la cámara de Claude. Las chicas se prepararon para ser nuestras animadoras personales aunque parecía que casi toda la escuela estaba presente en las canchas para vernos entrenar.

\- Oye, Schneider.- gritó Edward, desde los límites del campo.- No lo arruines, como es tu costumbre.

\- Cierra la boca, Cruyffort.- contestó Mijael, entre sorprendido y molesto. ¿Por qué parecía que Edward Cruyffort se la había tomado personal contra él?

De la nada apareció Osvaldo llevando un megáfono que no sé de dónde diablos sacó y se puso a narrar nuestras jugadas. Uno a uno, Mijael, Chris, Claude, Adler y Erick nos lanzaron sus mejores disparos, primero contra Marko, después contra mí, y los presentes alababan cada vez que alguno de los dos conseguía detener el balón. Sin duda, la forma de jugar de cada uno difería muchísimo del otro pero, de acuerdo a comentarios que escuché, tanto Marko como yo hacíamos jugadas muy buenas.

\- ¡Qué momento para estar vivos, señoras y señores!.- escuché que bramaba Osvaldo a través del megáfono.- ¡Estamos viendo a los dos futuros mejores porteros de Europa! ¡No, de todo el mundo!

Me agradaba el entusiasmo de Osvaldo porque sin duda que a Marko y a mí aún nos faltaba mucho para llegar a eso. Casi al final del receso, cuando ya habíamos decidido suspender la tanda de disparos, Kentin Hyuga se acercó, tomó el balón que dejó Adler a media cancha y echó a correr con él hacia la portería. Yo, que había sido el último en detener el disparo de Kaltz, me paré por acto reflejo a mitad de mi arco y me lancé por puro instinto a tratar de tapar el potente cañonazo que lanzó Kentin. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, sentí que el balón golpeaba mis manos y caí al suelo con él, firmemente sujeto entre mis brazos. Mis compañeros, amigos y hermanos soltaron exclamaciones de asombro.

\- ¡Ése es el Chucky!.- gritó Mijael, mirando con burla a Kentin.- ¡Nadie puede anotarle más que yo!

\- ¡Eres genial, Wakabayashi, no cabe duda!.- escuché que alguien gritó de entre la multitud. Me pareció que había sido Maia pero no podía asegurarlo.

Cuando me puse en pie, me sorprendió darme cuenta de que Kentin me miraba con auténtica rabia; fue una causa de asombro porque, hasta donde yo sabía, no le había hecho algo para que me mirara con ese odio. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el joven cambió su expresión y masculló un "eres bueno", tras lo cual se marchó. Al parecer, Jazmín había querido acercarse a él pero Kentin no se dio cuenta o tal vez no le importó. Mejor para Mijael, en todo caso. La gente comenzó a dispersarse debido a que casi concluía el receso, y mientras me lamentaba por tener que aguantarme hasta la hora de salida para comer algo, Giovanna se acercó a mí.

\- Dai, estuviste fenomenal.- me dijo ella.- No sé por qué dicen que tu juego se parece al de tu papá si tú tienes tu estilo propio. Quiero decir, hay cosas que uno no puede borrar por culpa de la genética pero sin duda que tú te esfuerzas por destacar por tus propios méritos en vez de colgarte de la fama de tu padre y eso es algo digno de admirar. ¡Estuviste fenomenal!

Un grupo de ángeles bajó del cielo, cantando sus coros celestiales, para llevarme al paraíso. ¿Quedaba claro el por qué me traía vuelto loco esta niña? Sonreí de oreja a oreja. ¡Por fin, alguien que no me comparaba con mi padre, y ese alguien era la chica de mis sueños! Como había dicho Osvaldo: ¡Qué momento para estar vivo!

\- Gracias.- dije, tratando de no sonar muy estúpido.- Se hace lo que se puede.

\- Seguro que fue mucho más que eso.- Gio me sonrió también.

¡Milagro, milagro! No hice el ridículo delante de Giovanna, por fin había contestado sin tartamudear y sin decir alguna idiotez. Ya estaba yo hinchándome de orgullo como pavo real cuando mis tripas me traicionaron y gruñeron por el hambre. En un segundo, los ángeles me dejaron caer en picada y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

\- Lo siento.- sentí que enrojecí al máximo.- Es que no alcancé a almorzar y…

\- Eso fue culpa mía.- intervino Marko.- Yo hice que tirara su sándwich y ya no alcanzó a comprar algo más de comer.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué mal! No deberías quedarte sin comer, aún falta mucho para salir.- Giovanna rebuscó algo en su mochila y sacó un refractario de color rojo y me lo tendió.- Ten, cómete mi ensalada, es de pollo y está muy sabrosa.

\- ¡No!.- casi grité.- No, no, no, cómo crees, no. ¡No te puedo dejar sin comida! Aguantaré como el hombre que soy.

\- Eres un reverendo idiota.- escuché que murmuró Mijael a mis espaldas.

\- Vamos, tómala.- insistió Gio, con una sonrisa dulce.- No hay problema, no me estás dejando sin comida, traigo una porción extra porque iba a compartirla con Emirett pero el muy tonto se llenó con chatarra y ya no la quiso.

\- ¿De verdad?.- suspiré. Válgame, la ensalada se veía apetitosa.- No quiero molestar.

\- No lo haces.- Giovanna me obligó a tomar el envase.- Anda, ya no discutas y aprovecha los últimos minutos que quedan del receso.

\- Muchas gracias, Gio.- decidí darme por vencido ante esa niña.- Te debo una.

\- No es nada.- ella sonrió una vez más antes de marcharse.

Me devoré la ensalada con rapidez, más por hambre que por la prisa de acabar antes de que sonara la campana que anunciaría el fin del receso. Mijael no dejaba de mirarme con burla mientras lo hacía, seguramente he de haber parecido un muerto de hambre o, lo más seguro, un urgido adolescente de trece años.

\- Hasta su refractario tiene su olor a rosas.- musité, cuando terminé de comer. Estaba seguro de que esto sólo lo pensé hasta que Mijael soltó la carcajada.

\- Eres patético, hermano mayor.- replicó Benji, a mi lado.

Sí, probablemente lo soy.

Al día siguiente, mi padre se tomó un día libre como entrenador de porteros del Bayern Múnich para acompañar a mi madre, a mi hermana y a mi tía al hospital. Lily decía que era natural que él quisiera acompañarlas pero yo sospechaba que se debía al hecho de que no deseaba que mi tía volviera a acusarlo de ser un mal padre. Dice el dicho que "piensa mal y acertarás", aunque no sé si debería darle más crédito al gran Genzo Wakabayashi, después de todo estaba esforzándose por ser un buen padre a pesar de que él mismo no tuvo uno así.

En el hospital, mi tío Bryan sorprendió a mi tía al dejarse caer en la sala de espera del área en donde se realizaban los ultrasonidos, de manera que Lily y Genzo optaron por dejar entrar a mis tíos solos para que compartieran tan especial momento. Como faltaba una media hora para la consulta de Aremy, ésta se puso a hablar con mis padres de los proyectos que tenía en mente, en una cháchara desordenada que era un fiel reflejo de su estado de ánimo.

\- En el verano serán las competencias de equitación para las niñas de mi edad.- decía.- ¿Me dejarán participar si saco buenas notas en la escuela?

\- Ya sabes que ésa es la condición, Aremy.- le decía mi papá.

\- Muy bien, entonces me iré preparando porque es seguro que me va a ir muy bien.- continuaba mi hermana.- ¿Podrían comprarme un nuevo traje? Ya sé que el anterior aún está en buen estado pero se lo podríamos regalar a la chica que ayuda en los establos, ella siempre ha querido uno como el mío pero a su mamá no le alcanza…

\- Ya veremos, corazón.- la interrumpió mi madre, un tanto tensa.- Aun falta tiempo para eso.

\- Sí, mamá.- asintió Aremy.- Sólo quería preparar las cosas con tiempo. Papá, ¿me das dinero para comprar un jugo de la máquina despachadora? Tengo sed.

\- Claro que sí.- mi padre sacó unas monedas y se las dio.

Aremy agradeció el dinero y salió corriendo rumbo a la máquina expendedora, no sin antes preguntarle a papá y mamá si deseaban algo. Cuando Genzo y Lily se quedaron a solas, aquél le preguntó a su mujer por qué había interrumpido la plática de Aremy.

\- Porque falta mucho tiempo para las competencias, y en ese tiempo pueden suceder muchas cosas.- respondió mi mamá.- Quizás para entonces ya no le interese tanto la equitación.

\- Dudo mucho que eso llegue a pasar.- la contradijo mi padre. Curiosamente, a quien acabó por comprarle un caballo fue a Aremy en vez de a Jazmín, así que sabía de lo que hablaba, mi hermana menor adoraba la equitación.- No te estreses.

\- No me estreso, sólo lo comento.- replicó Lily.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y entonces por qué me estás apretando tanto la mano, Yuri?.- preguntó mi padre, mostrando su mano la cual ya estaba poniéndose blanca de tanto que mamá se la apretaba.

\- Lo siento.- se disculpó mamá y aflojó la presión.- Es solo que...

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Sigues creyendo que a nuestra hija le ocurre algo grave?

Lily lo miró a los ojos y se mordió los labios, sin responder. Mi padre no quiso seguir insistiendo pues comenzaba a contagiarse del pesimismo de mamá, muy a su pesar. El día anterior, la profesora de Aremy les había informado que ésta tuvo que dejar una actividad a la mitad debido a que se sintió mareada y muy cansada, definitivamente esto no era una buena señal.

Gwen Heffner ha sido desde siempre nuestro médico de cabecera. Aunque mamá era doctora, su especialidad es la medicina deportiva y por tanto no se hace cargo de las enfermedades comunes, de manera que confió en Gwen el cuidado de nuestra salud. Ésta, además, es una de las amigas más íntimas de mamá y de mi tía Elieth, cuyo hermano mayor es su esposo. Yo quería mucho a la doctora Gwen porque era una mujer muy cariñosa y comprensiva, nunca me daba miedo ir a consulta con ella porque sabía ganarse la confianza de sus pacientes; su carácter dulce y su ternura lo habían heredado su hija Maia quien, como ya se sabe, es una gran amiga mía.

La consulta comenzó con preguntas generales sobre Aremy; al inicio, eran sus padres quienes contestaban las interrogantes de Gwen pero al final ella misma comenzó a responder, revelando síntomas que les había estado ocultando muy bien a papá y a mamá.

\- A últimas fechas me he sentido muy cansada.- comentó mi hermana.- Me duele mucho la cabeza, he tenido fiebre y algunos ataques de tos. A veces también me mareo en clases.

\- Ya veo.- asintió Gwen.- ¿Se lo has comentado a tu maestra?

\- No, no quiero que molesten a mis papás por eso, no es para tanto.- negó Aremy.- Además, tampoco quiero que mis amigos piensen que soy una debilucha.

\- ¿Hay algo más que te haya sucedido en las últimas semanas?.- inquirió Gwen.- Que te sangre la nariz o los dientes cuando te los lavas, por ejemplo.

\- Me sangra la nariz a veces.- aceptó mi hermana.- Sobre todo en las noches.

\- Entiendo.- Gwen mantuvo un tono de voz neutral para no asustarla. ¿Algo más?

\- Sí, los moretones.- añadió Genzo, preocupado.

\- ¿Moretones?.- preguntó Gwen, enarcando las cejas.

\- Sí, en los últimos quince días le han salido varios moretones en brazos y piernas.- aclaró papá.- Al menos como unos siete.

\- Ésos no cuentan, me los hice montando a caballo y jugando con mis amigos.- protestó Aremy.

La doctora Gwen, con mucho tacto, les avisó a mis padres que sería necesario que se le hicieran a Aremy análisis de sangre muy específicos. A mamá le bastó saber cuáles eran e intercambiar miradas con Gwen para entender que sus miedos no eran del todo infundados.

Al salir de clases, debido a que mis papás y Aremy aún no salían del hospital, los demás nos dividimos para volver a casa: Jaz y Benji se fueron con mi tío Karl, quien además llevaba a sus propios hijos y a sus sobrinos Ferrari, mientras que los Kaltz y yo nos fuimos con Erick, Anne y Katie en la camioneta del señor Levin, la cual Erick usa gracias a que es el único de nosotros que tiene permiso para conducir (mentira, también Lizzie pero casi nunca contábamos con ella porque nosotros siempre andábamos con Mijael, y Lizzie jamás se ofrecería a llevarlo a ningún lado a menos que quisiera que éste y Edward se asesinaran mutuamente en el camino). La conversación giraba en torno al entrenamiento de la hora del receso aunque de vez en cuando también hacíamos comentarios relacionados al cumpleaños de Jazmín, el cual se encontraba muy próximo. Era conocido por todos que Danielle y Giovanna estaban organizándole una fiesta sorpresa, a la cual, por supuesto, también estaban invitados los Levin y los Kaltz. Anne y Mina se ofrecieron voluntarias para hornear el pastel y Erick dijo que le gustaría contribuir con la música; mientras ellos hablaban de los detalles, Katie aprovechó para preguntarme en voz baja si el guapísimo portero de ojos verdes era Marko Hernández.

\- Eh, sí, es él.- me sacó de onda que me dijera que Marko es "guapísimo".

\- ¿Y tiene novia?.- quiso saber Katie.

\- Eh… Hasta donde sé, no, sólo muchas pretendientes.- contesté, aún más asombrado.

\- ¡Qué genial? ¿Me lo podrías presentar?.- me preguntó mi impaciente compañera de asiento.

¡Anda pues! ¡Ahora resulta que a Katie le gusta Marko! ¿Qué pensaría él al respecto? Quiero mucho a Katie como a una hermana pero no sé si será capaz de llamar la atención del tímido y escurridizo hijo de Gino Hernández. Después de todo, una chica como Giovanna Ferrari no fue capaz de capturar su atención. ¿Realmente mi vida se había convertido ya en una novela juvenil? Sí, al parecer sí.

Qué asco.


	8. Pánico y Terror

**Capítulo 8. Pánico y Terror.**

 _Phobos_ me mira con cara de perro compungido, como suele hacer cuando se porta mal. Mi perro hizo otra de sus perradas y llenó de lodo las sábanas blancas que Mine había lavado y puesto a secar al sol. Mine trató de ocultar la travesura de _Phobos_ pero papá acabó enterándose, así que me llamó y me dijo que si no "castigaba" a mi perro, él me iba a castigar a mí. Juraría que esa frase se la robó al papá de Mijael… En todo caso, no sabía exactamente cómo "castigar" a _Phobos_ pues no era un mal perro, simplemente hizo lo que todo perro hace, es decir, ensuciar lo que ve limpio. ¿Qué acaso papá no tuvo un perro cuando era niño? Sí, pero seguramente el gran Genzo Wakabayashi va a decir que su perro no tenía esa "actitud tan rebelde". En fin…

Mientras le daba a _Phobos_ un perruno sermón, ya saben, eso de que debe ser bueno y no ensuciar sábanas lavadas ni morder _mucho_ los zapatos de mi padre, me di cuenta de que _Tsuki_ , la mascota de Aremy, nos miraba con ojos tristes. La perrita ha estado muy apática y decaída en los últimos días y no hay motivo aparente, el veterinario dice que no está enferma ni tampoco puede estar embarazada porque ya está operada así que la causa de su tristeza es todo un misterio, ni siquiera la misma Aremy lo sabe.

\- Lo lamento mucho.- le digo a _Phobos_.- Dice mi padre que tengo que castigarte por lo que te dejaré amarrado toda la tarde.

El perro me mira como si lo hubiese desterrado a Siberia durante lo que le queda de vida perruna o como si le hubiera dicho que a partir de ese momento iba a darle dos baños todos los días. Yo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, encadené a mi perro a su casa.

\- Ya, camarada, no te pongas así, más al rato vengo y te suelto, lo que quiero es que mi papá vea que sí hice algo para corregir tu mala y canina actitud.- dije.- Sólo será por hoy.

Mi perro es un experto en manipulación: gimoteó, aulló y me lanzó la más miserable de sus miradas mientras se echaba en el suelo con actitud sumisa. Yo suspiré sabiendo que ya tenía perdida esa batalla.

\- Está bien, camarada, en cuanto papá se distraiga te suelto.- le dije.- Ya no hagas tanto drama, ya te estás pareciendo a mis hermanas.

Después de dejar a _Phobos_ interpretando su papel en la obra _"El perro más desgraciado del mundo"_ , fui a ver a _Tsuki_. La collie me miró con tristeza con sus grandes ojos cafés, con la cabeza apoyada en sus patitas, sin ánimos para hacer algo que requiriera más esfuerzo que respirar. Yo me hinqué ante ella para acariciarle la cabeza, dicen que tengo sensibilidad para los perros y que me comunico muy bien con ellos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?.- le pregunto.- ¿Por qué estás triste?

 _Tsuki_ se recarga contra mí y gime suavemente. Yo comprendo al instante lo que sucede, siempre se ha dicho que los animales tienen un sexto sentido que les permite saber cuándo algo anda mal y creo que el problema es precisamente mi hermana. Quizás la perrita sabe que ella está enferma o es que se ha contagiado de la debilidad de Aremy.

\- Habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa, _Tsuki_.- le digo a la collie.- Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento pero no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar.

La perrita me lame la mano y yo le doy unas galletas para perro, de las que suelo darle a _Phobos._ Éste me mira como si yo fuese una especie de traidor y quizás lo soy pero definitivamente no puedo darle galletas ahora ya que se supone que está castigado. Jazmín viene a decirme en ese momento que Mijael, Chris y Claude ya llegaron y me están buscando; ella se da cuenta de que estoy "terapeando" a _Tsuki_ y suspira.

\- Ella también lo sabe.- dice Jaz, sombríamente.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- sé de qué habla pero quiero que me lo diga.

\- Que algo anda mal con Are.- responde Jazmín, muy triste.

\- ¿Tú también lo has sentido?.- pregunté, sorprendido.

\- Claro que sí.- Jaz suspiró.- He pretendido fingir que todo anda bien para no preocupar más a nuestros papás pero sé que la salud de nuestra hermana no anda nada bien.

Y vaya que me sorprendí. Hasta ese momento yo había pensado que Jazmín no se había dado cuenta de que la salud de Aremy estaba deteriorándose, pero ahora descubría que mi hermana estaba tan preocupada como yo. Claro, Jazmín tiene esa rara sensibilidad que le permite intuir que algo va a pasar y, al parecer, mi hermana también era del tipo de persona que no demostraba mucho sus sentimientos para no preocupar a la gente que ama.

\- Entonces tú también te has dado cuenta de eso.- comenté.

\- Y desde mucho antes que tú.- replicó Jazmín.- Incluso una vez encontré a papá sentado en la sala a oscuras, alrededor de la medianoche, y ya sabes que sólo hace eso cuando...

\- Cuando algo le preocupa demasiado.- completé.- ¿Cuándo pasó eso, Jaz?

\- Hace como dos o tres noches.- contestó mi hermana.- Si algo le preocupa a ese extremo sólo puede tratarse…

\- De Aremy.- completé.

\- Lotería.- dijo Jazmín.

Me quedé callado. Si las cosas estaban así era porque en verdad algo serio y grave estaba por venir. Momentáneamente, me sentí solo contra el mundo. Sé que en ese momento fue un pensamiento egoísta pues la propia Jaz, Benji y mis papás debían sentirse igual que yo, pero aun así necesitaba hablar urgentemente con mi madrina. En cuestiones de vida y muerte, Catrina era la persona más idónea para externarle mis preocupaciones. De repente, antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando, Jazmín me abrazó con tanta fuerza que me lastimó un poco. Sin duda, ella también estaba asustada.

\- Tranquilo, Dai.- murmuró Jazmín.- No sé qué es lo que va a pasar pero, sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntos.

\- Gracias, Jaz.- me abracé a mi hermana.

Ella aflojó un poco la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre mí. Ese abrazo sincero me hizo sentir reconfortado; Jaz siempre había sido la más valiente de los cuatro, quizás por lo mismo de que es la mayor de nosotros. Recuerdo aun que cuando yo tenía 3 años le temía a la oscuridad; una noche, cuando papá y mamá estaban en el hospital para traer al mundo a los gemelos, tenía que irme a dormir pero no quería subir las escaleras ya que estaban a oscuras y el miedo de subir me invadió. Recuerdo que contemplaba la escalinata, que a mí me pareció tan larga como las escaleras de la Pirámide del Sol de Teotihuacán, sin animarme a subir. Mi hermana Jazmín, que en ese entonces tenía 5 años, llegó y me tomó de la mano, invitándome a subir.

\- Tengo miedo.- dije.

\- También yo.- respondió ella.- Pero podemos tener miedo juntos.

El temor desapareció, casi por arte de magia. Agarré con fuerza la mano de mi hermana y comenzamos a subir las escaleras, juntos; en ese momento nos sentimos invencibles y estuvimos completamente seguros de que seríamos capaces de cuidar a los dos hermanitos que venían en camino. Curiosamente, la oscuridad nunca más volvió a parecerme tan atemorizante.

Y así había sido desde entonces. Cuando algo nos causaba miedo, Jazmín y yo nos apoyábamos mutuamente, cuando uno sentía pánico el otro de inmediato le infundía valor, y no dejábamos que alguno de los mellizos notara que estábamos asustados, nosotros somos los mayores y debíamos darles seguridad. Así nos apoyábamos siempre, como los hermanos que éramos, y en esta ocasión no sería diferente.

\- Gracias, Jaz.- murmuré, aun abrazando a mi hermana.- Eres la mejor.

\- Eso lo sé perfectamente.- rió Jazmín.- Pero no te pases de cursi, Dai, que tú no eres así. Anda, vamos con los demás que nos están esperando.

Jazmín y yo regresamos a la casa; ella me contó que Anne le había asegurado que su hermana se había estado mostrando muy interesada en Marko, aunque no estaba muy segura de que éste se hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

\- Sí, lo noté.- comenté.- Mejor dicho, Katie vino a decirme directamente que cree que Marko es muy guapo.

\- ¿Es en serio?.- Jazmín se rió a carcajadas.- ¿Y por qué fue a contártelo a ti?

\- Quizás porque nos vio juntos en el receso el otro día, yo que sé.- me encogí de hombros.- Luego le presentaré a Marko porque no creo que él sepa quién es ella.

Entramos en la casa y me encontré a Mijael y a Claude jugando póker mientras Chris jugaba con Benji un partido de ajedrez. No le veo nada de malo al hecho de que Benji juegue al ajedrez con Chris pero me llamó la atención que Aremy no anduviera por ahí, esperando a que alguno perdiera para retar al otro. Jugar al ajedrez era uno de los pasatiempos que Benji y Are compartían como mellizos que eran y de verdad que era raro, rarísimo, ver a uno jugando sin que el otro estuviera cerca. Para mi sorpresa, vi también a Lisa Marie y a Lorelei discutiendo con Adler sobre si una mujer podía jugar al fútbol; quizás mis primas esperaban que Adler las contradijera o las hiciera rabiar al decirles que una mujer no podía dedicarse a jugar ese deporte, por lo que se sorprendieron agradablemente al descubrir que Adler apoyaba el fútbol femenil.

\- Actualmente existe la Bundesliga femenina y la _Champions League_ femenina.- decía Adler.- Así como el Mundial femenil; el fútbol femenino ha cobrado mucha fuerza en el mundo, lo único que les falta es más promoción aunque eso también está muy influido por el machismo que aún existe en el deporte en general, no sólo en el sóccer.

\- Por eso es que tenemos que esforzarnos el doble, las que jugamos fútbol.- respondió Lisa Marie.- En algún momento nos harán caso.

\- Hablas como si ya jugaras en una liga profesional, pequeña roedora, y apenas estás en un club infantil.- señaló Osvaldo, llegando desde la cocina con una bolsa grande de papas fritas.

\- Papá dice que por algo se empieza.- Lisa Marie se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.- Ya lo verás, algún día seré una gran futbolista profesional.

\- Si tú lo dices.- Osvaldo se sentó cerca de Claude y Mijael a la espera de que acabaran su partida para incorporarse a ella.

\- No le hagas caso.- Adler se aguantó la risa para no ofender más a mi prima.- Algún día serás una profesional y tu hermano estará ahí para apoyarte.

\- Eres muy amable, Adler, muchas gracias.- comentó Lorelei.- Es agradable saber que hay hombres que apoyan el fútbol femenil.

Muy cerca de nosotros, los adultos escuchaban nuestras pláticas pueriles y se reían con ellas; el tío Kaltz aseguraba que su hijo había salido igualito a él, tanto en pensamiento como en personalidad y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso. Él no tenía dudas, además, de que algún día Adler sería seleccionado nacional de Alemania.

\- Igualito a mí.- decía Hermann Kaltz, muy sonriente.- No lo digo yo, lo dice la genética.

\- Por fortuna, la genética decidió que físicamente tus hijos se parecerían a tu mujer.- replicó mi padre, burlón.- Si no, pobres de ellos.

Los demás se echaron a reír a carcajadas porque esto era verdad. La esposa de Kaltz, Bárbara, era una mujer pelirroja hermosísima de no menos bellos ojos verdes, por cierto, tan hermosa que muchos se preguntaban cómo fue que un hombre tan, eh, digamos poco agraciado como lo era Hermann Kaltz pudo conseguir casarse con una mujer así. No faltó el malintencionado que dijera que lo que Bárbara le vio fue su enorme billetera, que sólo así una fémina tan bella habría podido posar sus ojos sobre alguien como Kaltz. Sin embargo, los cercanos a la pareja sabíamos que mi tía Bárbara realmente amaba a mi tío y que se casó con él porque se prendó de su personalidad, no por su dinero. En fin, siempre que haya una pareja de un hombre feo y una mujer hermosa, la gente estará ahí para hablar mal sobre ellos.

\- ¿Y Mina en dónde está, camarada?.- quise saber al no ver a la pelirroja hermana de mi amigo.

\- Se fue con Anne y Katie a estudiar.- respondió Adler.- Yo le digo que no se tome las cosas tan en serio, sólo estamos acudiendo a la escuela de oyentes, bastará con que estudiemos bien antes de los exámenes finales para aprobar, pero ya sabes cómo es.

\- Se preocupa por su futuro, a diferencia de otros.- terció Jazmín, en broma.

\- ¡Ouch! Jaz, eso nos dolió a muchos.- replicó Adler, divertido.

\- Y hablando de futuro.- me dirigí hacia Claude, el cual seguía jugando entusiasmado al póker.- Claude, debemos ir a estudiar.

\- Todavía hay tiempo.- me respondió mi amigo, sin dejar de mirar sus cartas.- El examen de matemáticas es el próximo jueves.

\- Así es, y hoy es miércoles de manera que el próximo jueves es mañana.- repliqué.

\- Creí que el examen sería el mismo día del cumpleaños de Jaz.- insistió Claude.

\- Así es, y mañana es primero de abril.- insistí.

Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe y varias cartas salieron volando cuando mi amigo saltó como si hubiese sido impulsado por resortes.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿MAÑANA ES PRIMERO DE ABRIL?.- gritó Claude.- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

\- Tranquilo, que aún tenemos tiempo pero hay que ponerse a estudiar ya.- intenté tranquilizarlo aunque quería echarme a reír. Claude tenía la expresión de una mosca que va a ser comida por una araña.

\- ¡Vamos, entonces!.- Claude me jaló del brazo y los dos subimos corriendo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.

Sin embargo, conozco perfectamente a Claude y sospechaba que su estrés no era precisamente por el examen de matemáticas. En cuanto entramos a mi habitación cerré la puerta con llave y mi amigo me miró con malicia.

\- Entonces, ¿qué maldades haremos para la fiesta de Jazmín?.- me preguntó.

\- No lo sé.- dudé.- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer bromas en la fiesta de mi hermana, siendo que tu hermano te va a hacer puré cuando te descubra?

\- ¡Por supuesto que quiero hacer bromas! ¡Mañana es 1 de abril, sería un pecado no hacerlas, y más si hay una oportunidad tan buena como la fiesta de Jaz!.- exclamó Claude.

Yo suspiré. Por un lado, si hacía una travesura más corría el riesgo de que mi padre me mandara a la academia militar, o mejor dicho, que mandara lo que quedara de mi cuerpo porque, aunque Mijael Schneider tenía el honor de ser considerado como uno de los mayores bromistas de la escuela, jamás permitiría que algo o alguien arruinara el cumpleaños de Jazmín, de manera que me mataría antes de permitir que llevara a cabo cualquier travesura que la involucrara a ella; pero por otro lado sería de lo más divertido el ver chillar a las amigas de Jaz, sobre todo a Adéle porque siempre chillaba como ratón cuando algo la asustaba. Y quién sabe, quizás si la broma era lo suficientemente macabra, Gio se asustaría tanto que vendría a buscarme para pedirme que la protegiera… Okey, se vale soñar, no creo que esto llegara a pasar pero sería bonito que así fuera.

\- No estoy muy seguro.- contesté.- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

\- Pues podríamos empezar a pelearnos y... .- comenzó a decir Claude.

Claude me contó su plan, el cual me pareció fantástico que no me pude seguir negando. Ni modo, si sobrevivía a esto ya me tendría que acostumbrar a usar uniforme militar. Después de pasar media hora afinando los detalles, le recordé a Claude que teníamos que estudiar.

\- No es mi culpa que se me junte una espléndida oportunidad para hacer travesuras el mismo día que tengo que estudiar.- replicó Claude.

\- Puros pretextos contigo, camarada.- me reí.

\- ¿Quién dice que son pretextos?.- cuestionó Claude, con una buena dosis de cinismo.

Después de pasar dos horas estudiando lo que Claude consideraba como aburridos y complicados ejercicios de matemáticas, bajé por algo de beber mientras mi amigo se quedaba terminando de planear la maldad del día siguiente. Cuando bajé las escaleras vi que mamá estaba hablando por teléfono y se escuchaba preocupada.

\- ¿Estás segura, Gwen?.- preguntó mi madre.- Ya entiendo... Sí, está bien... Todo es por la salud, como dices... Iré pasado mañana entonces... Claro, gracias por todo...

Lily colgó el teléfono. Genzo, que estaba parado a un lado suyo, se acercó a ella con cierta reserva y temor en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó él.

\- Ya salieron los resultados de los estudios de Aremy.- respondió mamá, en voz baja.- Gwen dice que quieren tomarle una nueva muestra en un par de días.

\- ¿Salió algo mal?.- Genzo estaba preocupado y se le notó, lo cual me asombró mucho ya que él por lo regular no dejaba traslucir sus sentimientos.

\- Me dice que el laboratorio encontró algunas alteraciones.- explicó mamá, mordiéndose los labios.- Y que por eso quieren una nueva muestra...

\- Entiendo.- Genzo abrazó a mi mamá.- Tenía la esperanza de que todo saliera bien…

\- Yo también.- musitó Lily.- No hay que decirle aún a los niños, no hay que preocuparlos, no aún.

\- Está bien, mi amor.- acordó mi padre.

"No aún". O sea que sí había motivo para preocuparse. ¿Qué habría salido en los estudios de mi hermana? ¿Tan serio era que tenían que repetírselos? Ahora sí que estaba preocupado, mi urgencia de hablar con mi madrina aumentó pero tendría que esperar a que fuera más tarde, cuando ya no hubiera tantos moros en la costa. Unas cuantas horas después, cuando al fin Claude y yo terminamos de estudiar, y mis primos y amigos se fueron a sus casas, tomé el teléfono de la sala y le marqué a mi madrina. Ella me contestó con la voz suave y apacible que tanto la caracterizaba.

\- _Hallo_.- saludó Catrina.

\- Hola, madrina, soy Daisuke.- anuncié.- Perdona que te moleste a esta hora pero necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hola, cariño!.- me contestó mi madrina.- ¿Está todo bien por allá? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- No mucho, realmente.- me rasqué la nuca, incómodo.- ¿No te estoy interrumpiendo?

\- No, cariño, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.- replicó Catrina.- Dime qué te pasa.

Le conté a mi madrina lo que estaba sucediendo con lujo de detalles, o por lo menos todo lo que yo sabía, incluso le hablé del Sueño, el cual me acosaba unas noches sí y otras también. Catrina me dejó hablar sin decir algo más que uno que otro comentario para darme a entender que me estaba escuchando. Cuando acabé, ella me dijo que no podíamos hablar de un tema tan delicado por teléfono.

\- _Presentía_ que algo raro pasaba con Aremy pero no me imaginaba que pudiera ser tan grave.- comentó Catrina.- ¿Sabes? Tu padrino y yo tenemos unos cuantos días libres y estábamos pensando en ir a visitarlos pronto, quizás sea prudente adelantar ese viaje.

\- ¿Estás segura, madrina Cat?.- pregunté.- No quiero molestarlos, sé que mi padrino es un hombre de negocios muy ocupado…

\- Claro que lo es pero de vez en cuando debe de tomarse un descanso.- contestó Catrina.- De lo contrario, el equilibrio mundial se vería muy afectado.

\- Seguramente.- me reí ante la broma de mi madrina.- Gracias, de verdad.

\- No tienes nada qué agradecer, Daisuke.- dijo ella.- Y por cierto...

\- ¿Sí?.- inquirí.

\- No te preocupes por tu hermana, es más fuerte de lo que tú crees.- respondió Catrina, tras lo cual colgó.

De eso no tenía dudas, mi hermana tenía sangre Wakabayashi y Del Valle en las venas, lo que significaba que era una luchadora nata pero aun así, si se hubiera sabido lo que la doctora Gwen pensaba en esos momentos, ninguno de nosotros se hubiese sentido tan optimista. Esa misma tarde, después de llamar a mamá, mi tía Gwen revisó una vez más los estudios de laboratorio de Aremy, y una vez más llamó al jefe del laboratorio para preguntarle si no había algún error.

\- No, doctora, de verdad.- aseguró el jefe.- Hicimos el conteo dos veces, con la máquina y a mano, para corroborar, incluso yo mismo revisé las muestras porque sé que se trata de la hija de la doctora Del Valle. Créame cuando le digo que yo también quisiera que fuera un error.

El conteo de glóbulos blancos de mi hermana estaba por las nubes, además de que en su sangre había células que no debía haber. Eso, aunado a los síntomas de mi hermana y otros datos menores como su edad, arrojaba un diagnóstico médico que no resultaba nada favorecedor.

\- Repitámosle la muestra y volveré a analizarla en persona.- ofreció el laboratorista.- Quizás hubo alguna pequeña hemólisis y por eso salieron alterados los resultados.

\- Espero que sea eso.- musitó Gwen.- De lo contrario, mucho me temo que esa pobre niña está metida en un problema muy serio.

Ella no le había querido decir a mamá que en el examen físico que le realizó a mi hermana encontró crecido el bazo, que es el órgano del cuerpo que destruye a las células viejas o dañadas de la sangre, y que de manera normal no debería de encontrarse crecido. Gwen había tenido la esperanza de que en realidad fuese un error en la exploración justificado por el hecho de que Aremy era una niña más bien delgada, cuyos órganos internos eran fácilmente palpables gracias a esto, pero no podía seguirse negando a la realidad por más tiempo.

Y la realidad decía que el futuro de mi hermana no le deparaba algo bueno.

 **Notas:**

\- Catrina Mikistli es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

\- La Pirámide del Sol es una estructura de 65 metros y 238 escalones que se encuentra en la zona arqueológica de Teotihuacán, en el Estado de México, en México.

\- Hemólisis es el término que se emplea cuando las células de una muestra de sangre se destruyen porque ésta fue agitada o tratada con mucha rudeza.

\- Los glóbulos blancos son las células de la sangre que se encargan de combatir las infecciones y que suben en ciertas enfermedades específicas.


	9. Cumpleaños celebrado bajo la sombra

**Capítulo 9. Un cumpleaños celebrado bajo la sombra de la Muerte.**

Sé que éste es un título un tanto macabro pero realmente no podría haber uno mejor. Al menos la bomba no estalló totalmente el día del cumpleaños de mi hermana mayor, así pudo ella disfrutar de la mayor parte de su fiesta. Pobre Jaz, si hubiera sabido lo que estaba por ocurrir muy seguramente habría pedido que canceláramos todos los festejos.

A las doce de la noche del día 1 de abril, un joven y patético enamorado (no, no fui yo) se trepó al balcón de la habitación de Jazmín para poner en un reproductor de audio, a todo volumen, la pista de una canción _oldie_ de un grupo mexicano que para estas alturas ya está extinto (aunque mi tío Leonardo, quien seguramente es el responsable de que ese joven y patético enamorado conozca esa canción, jura y perjura que ni está extinto el grupo ni su música es _oldie_ ) para cantársela a mi hermana a todo pulmón. La canción en cuestión se llama " _No dices más"_ y básicamente trata de alguien que intenta declarar su amor a alguien que no se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Mijael está aprovechando sus conocimientos en español para cantar la letra y, aunque evidentemente le falla la pronunciación de varias palabras, la verdad es que, en general, no lo está haciendo mal.

\- _Solamente tú me puedes destruir, o salvar, dos palabras bastarán_ … .- dijo Mijael. ¿Se podía ser más directo? Sólo que le dijera un "te amo", pero quién sabe si con la letra de la canción sería suficiente para que Jazmín lo entendiera.- _Y te podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar…_

\- Me sorprende que Mija hable tan bien el español.- comentó mi mamá, en voz baja.

\- Está rodeado de familiares que hablan ese idioma, lo raro sería que no lo pronunciara adecuadamente.- comentó Genzo.

\- ¿Será que al fin se le va a declarar? Me estoy haciendo viejo de tanto esperar.- terció Benji, a mi lado.

Mi familia es más entrometida de lo que cualquiera de sus integrantes quisiera admitir. En cuanto la música comenzó a sonar, mis padres y Benji entraron a mi habitación porque es aquí desde donde se ve mejor el balcón del cuarto de Jazmín y ninguno quería perderse el espectáculo. Mientras que para Benji y para mí era de lo más fácil entender la canción, mamá tenía que traducírsela a papá en susurros (en alemán, porque mi madre no habla japonés) para que comprendiera de qué iba la cosa. Éramos la viva representación de una comedia familiar norteamericana de los ochentas, sin duda alguna, excepto porque ninguno de nosotros es estadounidense, no estamos en la lejana época de los ochentas y vivimos en Alemania.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No son novios ya?.- mi padre enarcó ambas cejas en actitud interrogativa.

\- No, no lo son.- negué; estuve a punto de meter la pata y mencionar que Jaz salía con Kentin pero me contuve a tiempo.- No hasta hace rato, al menos.

\- Yo creí que sí lo eran.- manifestó papá.- Con eso de que andan juntos todo el tiempo.

\- O sea que no te molestaría si nuestro ahijado empieza a salir en citas románticas con nuestra niña.- Lily sonrió.

\- Es preferible eso a que ande con un Hyuga.- replicó el gran Genzo Wakabyashi, encogiéndose de hombros.

Benji y yo intercambiamos miradas de complicidad y decidimos quedarnos callados. Si mi papá supiera que es precisamente eso lo que ocurre con su hijita mayor, que sale con un Hyuga, acabaría por darle un infarto por lo que no seremos ni Benji ni yo quienes se lo digamos. Hasta yo tengo mis límites a la hora de molestar a mi padre.

Hacía rato ya que Jazmín había salido al balcón, emocionada por el espectáculo que le estaba dando su "mejor amigo". Cuando Mijael acabó de cantar, le ofreció a mi hermana un ramo de flores; yo sabía que eran rosas rojas porque lo acompañé a comprarlas, lo que no sabía era si Jazmín entendería el mensaje: en Alemania, regalar rosas rojas es símbolo de amor de pareja.

\- ¡Ay, le regaló rosas rojas!.- aplaudió mi mamá, emocionada.- ¡Su primer ramo de rosas rojas! ¡Y viene de Mijael!

\- ¿No es muy pronto para que le esté regalando rosas de ese color?.- mi papá, por supuesto, sabía cuál era el simbolismo de las rosas rojas.- ¿Por qué no le compró mejor unas de color blanco?

\- ¿No acabas de decir que no te molesta el hecho de que ellos estén juntos?.- rebatió mamá, con malicia.

\- Sí pero me imaginaba que tendrían una relación más ligera.- mi padre frunció el ceño.- ¡Apenas tienen dieciséis años!

\- Julieta y Romeo se casaron y se suicidaron antes de esa edad.- comentó mi trol hermano, como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- ¡Benji!.- Lily trató de regañarlo pero lo cierto es que le estaba ganando la risa tanto como a mí.

No sé qué tanto se habrán dicho Mijael y Jazmín pero él no tardó en despedirse e irse, tras lo cual mis padres y Benji regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. En honor a la verdad, tenía ganas de saber qué le había dicho Fede a mi hermana pero también era cierto que en unas cuantas horas tenía que presentar un examen y necesitaba descansar. Sin embargo, me había llamado la atención el que, a pesar del escándalo, Aremy no se hubiese aparecido en mi cuarto también para enterarse del chisme. Quizás estaba exagerando al preocuparme, ciertamente que mi hermana tenía el sueño un tanto pesado pero aun así no resistí la tentación de darme una vuelta por su habitación, sólo para estar seguro de que todo estaba bien. Por fortuna, Aremy no cerraba la puerta con llave así que entré sin hacer ruido y me acerqué a su cama. Mi hermana estaba profundamente dormida, con el castaño cabello enredado sobre su almohada; su respiración acompasada y su frente fresca me tranquilizaron y solté un pequeño suspiro. ¿Qué pensaba encontrar, realmente? Creo que estaba preocupándome de más. Me acerqué para darle un beso en la frente y entonces vi que ella tenía en su brazo un moretón espantoso en el sitio en donde se le había extraído la sangre para los análisis. ¿Por qué se le había formado ese cardenal tan grande? A los demás también nos habían sacado sangre alguna vez y no nos había quedado un moretón de ese tamaño, pero me daba la impresión de que, a últimas fechas, cualquier golpe mínimo le dejaba a mi hermana una huella criminal.

Regresé a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama; esperaba que lo que acababa de ver no me quitara el sueño pero antes de que pudiera pensar en eso me quedé dormido. Horas más tarde presenté mi prueba de matemáticas, que terminé en el tiempo récord de veinte minutos. Ojalá que me vaya así de bien con el francés pero bueno, espero al menos tener durante ese examen una mejor cara que la que tuvo Claude durante la evaluación de matemáticas, parecía que se había tragado una bolsa entera de limones bien agrios. A pesar de eso, yo estaba seguro de que no iba a irle tan mal pues nos habíamos pasado toda la tarde previa estudiando y, aunque peque de vanidoso, no soy un mal profesor.

Durante el receso las amigas de Jazmín, lideradas por Danielle, le llevaron un pastel con velitas e incluso arreglaron la cafetería en su honor, labor en la cual hasta mis primas cooperaron. Me sorprendió ver que incluso Giovanna anduvo de aquí para allá encargándose de que todo quedara perfecto aunque si me pongo a pensarlo un poco no es para asombrarse pues de sobra sé que ella es perfeccionista. Durante los tensos minutos previos a la llegada de Jaz a la cafetería para recibir su sorpresa, vi que Gio estaba furiosa porque algún muchacho de los que se ofrecieron a ayudar no pegó bien una cadena con globos y ésta amenazaba con caerse de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Quién fue el gracioso que dejó eso mal pegado?.- gritó Gio.- ¡Que venga y lo pegue de nuevo! ¿Qué no ven que yo traigo zapatos altos y que no me puedo subir a las sillas para acomodarlo?

Ésa, por supuesto, era mi oportunidad. Raudo y veloz me subí a una silla y pegué la dichosa cadena que pretendía caerse y lastimar a esa preciosa pelirroja. Okey, no es para tanto pero mi esfuerzo rindió frutos: cuando me bajé, Gio se me acercó con el agradecimiento pintado en sus hermosos ojos azules y me dio un abrazo muy dulce.

\- Gracias, Dai, fuiste mi salvación.- me dijo ella, al tiempo que me besaba en la mejilla.- Tú siempre eres muy atento.

\- N-no hay de qué.- sentí que me ponía tan rojo como las gorras que usa mi padre.- P-para lo que se te ofrezca a-aquí estoy…

Gio me soltó entonces y me dejó flotando en el aire, sostenido por los ángeles, por lo menos hasta que Mijael llegó y me picó en las costillas con más rudeza de la necesaria.

\- Planeta Tierra llamando a Daisuke, el Enamorado.- se burló.

\- Ya cállate.- gruñí.- Tú te portas igual con mi hermana, no creas que no vi el numerito que le hiciste ayer.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.- Mijael fingió demencia.

\- Sí, como no.- repliqué.- Luego tendrás que pasarme cuentas de todo lo que le dijiste a mi hermana mayor o si no te las verás conmigo.

\- Sí, claro.- Mijael me respondió con un gesto burlón.

Como ya había dicho antes, Jazmín Wakabayashi es tremendamente popular, básicamente porque es amable con todos y siempre tiene una sonrisa y una mano para aquél que necesite cualquiera de las dos cosas; probablemente ni ella misma era consciente de lo mucho que sus compañeros y profesores la querían hasta ese día en el que recibió con mucha alegría todas las muestras de cariño y simpatía que ellos le prodigaron. Incluso Kentin, quien siempre se mantenía separado de la mayoría de los alumnos y de las celebraciones, se acercó para felicitarla y entregarle un pequeño obsequio.

\- Ábrelo, Jaz.- le pidió Lorelei, curiosa por saber qué clase de regalos eran los que daba Kentin Hyuga.

\- De acuerdo.- estaba seguro de que Jazmín también quería saber qué era lo que su pretendiente le había dado.

El obsequio consistía en un pequeño peluche de tigre que usaba una camiseta de la Juventus, el equipo en donde jugó Kojiro Hyuga. Chris, Claude y yo nos echamos a reír mientras Mijael hacía un sonido de burla.

\- Pues está bonito.- señaló Lorelei.- Aunque no sé si a mi tío le haga gracia que tengas uno de éstos en tu cuarto.

\- Es lo mismo que estaba yo pensando pero no podemos negar que Kentin tuvo buena intención, no era su obligación regalarme algo.- señaló Jaz, la amabilidad hecha chica adolescente.

\- Sí lo es, si es que pretende ser tu novio.- replicó Mijael, con sequedad.- Podría haber invertido más dinero en algo mejor para ti.

\- Quizás es un recuerdo que trajo de su casa para regalar a las chicas que fuera a conocer aquí.- señaló Benji, con parsimonia.

Lo cual, si me preguntan, era para mí la opción más probable considerando que encontrar muñecos de peluche vestidos con camisetas de otro equipo que no sean el Bayern Múnich es realmente difícil en Múnich.

\- Si es verdad, eso convierte su regalo en algo meramente genérico.- insistió Mijael.- No en algo pensado para ti.

\- Está bien, Mija, no importa.- Jazmín esbozó una de sus dulces sonrisas.- Como dije antes, se le agradece la intención.

Mijael, así como el resto de los que éramos muy cercanos a Jazmín, le daría su regalo en la fiesta que se haría en mi casa saliendo de clases. Ese año Fede se había esforzado bastante para darle un regalo muy especial a mi hermana: ella siempre había querido conseguir una muñeca bailarina de edición especial, de las tipo Barbie que salen año con año, pero para su enorme decepción nunca vendían alguna que tuviera el pelo negro, como ella, así que Mijael se dio a la tarea de buscar a una bailarina de éstas que tuviera un traje de color morado, el predilecto de Jaz, y a otra muñeca de otra colección diferente que tuviera el cabello negro y los ojos cafés de mi hermana. Le costó bastante dinero y tiempo encontrar ambas muñecas pero al final lo consiguió y después le pagó a Lizzie (quien resultó ser muy buena para arreglar muñecas descompuestas) para que juntara el cuerpo de una con la cabeza de la otra, la arreglara y la peinara y la volviera a empacar para que pareciera una muñeca original. Hasta yo me sorprendí con el resultado y me di cuenta de que a Jazmín le iba a encantar el obsequio, si con eso no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Mijael la quería era porque de plano estaba muy ciega. Por supuesto, Mijael tenía más derecho que nadie a decir que el regalo de Kentin había sido más bien pobre después de todo lo que invirtió en el suyo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese tigre, Jaz?.- quiso saber Aremy.

\- Lo mismo le iba a preguntar.- terció Benji.- No sé cómo reaccionaría nuestro padre si lo llegara a ver.

\- No lo he pensado, honestamente.- Jazmín se mordió el labio inferior.- No es para tanto, o sí? Quiero decir, es sólo un muñeco de peluche.

\- Pero no es cualquier muñeco de peluche.- dije yo.- Es un tigre, el símbolo de uno de sus peores enemigos, que además está vistiendo la camiseta del equipo en donde jugó ese enemigo y por si fuera poco además te lo regaló el hijo de ese susodicho, con el que también sales. ¿Crees que es poco?

\- Si lo dices así, soy la peor hija del mundo.- musitó Jaz.

Como era de esperarse, Mijael me dio una patada por haber hecho que mi hermana se sintiera mal consigo misma.

\- Bueno, tampoco es para tanto.- dijo Benji, para tratar de calmarla.- No eres la peor hija del mundo porque tú no pediste ese regalo y hubiera sido una descortesía rechazarlo.

\- Y es precisamente eso lo que puedes decirle a papá, si es que llega a verlo.- añadió Aremy.- Que te lo regalaron y ya, que no pudiste rechazarlo porque te habrías visto mal. Incluso puedes decirle que te lo dio Kentin, nomás no le digas que sales con él y listo. Eso, si es que papá se da cuenta de que lo tienes, ya sabes que en esos detalles no se fija, Jazzie.

\- Es cierto.- Jaz abrazó a nuestra hermana.- No sería la primera vez que le escondemos cosas, ¿verdad, Are?

\- Así es.- asintió ésta.

Mis dos hermanas se miraron con complicidad y después se echaron a reír. Quién sabe qué tantas travesuras habrán hecho estas dos pero por sus risas seguramente no fueron muy buenas que digamos.

La pequeña fiesta de la cafetería podría haber sido el acontecimiento importante a señalar de ese día de no ser porque, antes de que terminaran las clases, vi a Edward Cruyffort discutir en dos ocasiones con dos personas distintas que al parecer lo sacaban de quicio de dos maneras diferentes. La primera de ellas fue Lizzie, con quien se peleó antes del final del receso por haberse perdido gran parte del festejo de mi hermana por estar paseándose con alguno de sus enamorados; el reclamo de Edward iba por el hecho de que Jazmín era su prima y que por lo mismo debía de apoyarla en una fecha importante como lo era su cumpleaños, a pesar de que Lizzie asegurara, con toda razón, que la celebración importante sería más tarde y que ahí la apoyaría en todo lo que necesitara. Siempre he creído que Edward es un hermano sobreprotector que cuida mucho de Lizzie y de Vladimir pero me parecía a mí que su enojo rayaba más en los celos de hombre que en los de hermano.

\- Sé que lo estás pensando y creo que al Cruyffort le gusta su propia hermana.- soltó Mijael en mi oído.

\- Bueno, que si lo dices así se escucha bastante enfermo.- repliqué.- No es su hermana, en todo caso.

\- No, ciertamente.- Mijael puso una cara pensativa que hacía que se pareciera mucho a su padre.- Los papás de ambos se casaron cuando los dos estaban ya bastante grandes, no creo que se vean como hermanos, si me lo preguntas. Lo que no sé es si Edward siente algo más por Lizzie, esos reclamos que le hace por su orangutanesco novio no me parecen muy de hermano.

\- En lo mismo estaba yo pensando pero no estoy muy seguro de que Edward esté consciente de lo que hace.- dije.- Es como si no se diera cuenta de que la protege demasiado o quizás no sabe cómo comportarse con una hermana dado que hasta hace poco supo lo que es tener una.

Bueno, no era para menos, Lizzie es una muchacha muy bonita también, de cabello muy negro como el de Jazmín aunque sus ojos son grises, como los de su mamá. Eso sí, Lizzie es del tipo de chica que se sabe bonita y que lo usa a su favor para conseguir que los hombres hagan lo que ella quiere, situación que contrasta mucho con la personalidad dedicada y trabajadora de su hermanastro. Por supuesto, sus caracteres tan contrarios hacían que Lizzie y Edward discutieran todo el tiempo y por las cosas más simples, al grado de que la mayoría de nosotros ya no prestábamos atención a sus pleitos. Bueno, que al menos ése sería el último año que Lizzie estudiaría en la Wittelsbach puesto que se graduaría al terminar el ciclo y a Edward aún le faltaban dos años más así que yo esperaba que esta separación los terminara domando un poco.

\- O simplemente ellos no se agradan, tal vez.- añadió Mijael, sabiamente.- El que sus papás se hayan casado no hace obligatorio el que sus hijos se agraden.

\- _Touché,_ Fede.- respondí.- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan inteligente?

\- Más que tú, siempre.- Mijael me dio una palmada en la cabeza.

La segunda discusión que tuvo Edward en ese día fue, precisamente, con Mijael. Ya he mencionado antes que, a últimas fechas, todo lo que hace el mayor de los Schneider acaba irritando al mayor de los Cruyffort sin razón aparente. Si supiera que Mijael hace las cosas por auténtica maldad o por molestar, pensaría que Edward tenía motivos para enojarse con él pero realmente Mijael no era un mal muchacho, a pesar de ser incorregiblemente travieso y bromista, por lo que no entendía qué era lo que a Edward le molestaba tanto de él. Por fortuna iban en diferentes grupos de manera que no tenían que verse a diario aunque sí compartían las horas de laboratorio de química, que era precisamente el momento en el que Edward aprovechaba para quejarse de Mijael todo lo que podía.

En fin, como dije, la segunda discusión de Edward fue con Mijael, aunque ésta más bien fue un conato de pelea (a los que no saben lo que es "conato", les consejo que busquen un diccionario, burros, significa "intento"), ocurrida durante el breve receso de diez minutos que nos daban para cambiar de clase; por lo que alcancé a escuchar, algo hizo mi mejor amigo que ocasionó que la profesora lo pusiera en equipo con Edward. No es que cuestione los métodos de enseñanza de algunos profesores alemanes (bueno, sí lo hago), pero no entiendo cómo es que consideran que la mejor manera de lidiar con dos muchachos adolescentes que son como agua y aceite y que se llevan peor que Estados Unidos con Corea del Norte, que Estados Unidos y Rusia, que Estados Unidos y Afganistán, que Estados Unidos y prácticamente cualquier país en el siglo XXI, es poniéndolos a trabajar juntos. La profesora Quilty, sin embargo, consideraba que ésta era la mejor solución y se siente muy orgullosa de ser tan estricta, espero que nunca llegue el momento en el que deba arrepentirse de sus decisiones. En fin, que el caso es que Edward estaba furioso con Mijael por el resultado de su desinterés y aunque éste tampoco estaba muy feliz de formar equipo con Cruyffort (siempre trabaja con mi hermana), no quería pelearse con éste para no arruinar el día de Jazmín.

\- Sólo sabes causar problemas, Schneider.- alcancé a escuchar que decía Edward.- No sirves para nada, si Jazmín no está pegado a ti no sabes cómo funcionar.

\- Ya déjame en paz, Cruyffort.- replicó Mijael, apretando los puños.- ¿Qué carajos te hice para me trates así?

\- ¿Qué carajos me hiciste?.- Edward pareció encenderse de golpe.- ¡Existir, Schneider! ¿Te parece poco? Todo mundo habla de ti todo el tiempo, les caes bien a todos los profesores y te manipulas a todos los adultos. ¡Incluso cuando haces las cosas mal siempre encuentras la manera de salirte con la tuya! Tú, con tu familia perfecta y tu vida perfecta y tus amigos perfectos.

\- ¿Es en serio, Cruyffort?.- replicó Mijael, asombrado.- ¿Me odias sólo porque eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta de que tú también tienes una muy buena familia?

Esta frase debió tocar una fibra sensible de Edward porque, sin previo aviso, lanzó el puño contra Mijael; por fortuna, alcancé a reaccionar unas milésimas de segundo antes que cualquiera de los dos (por fin me servían de algo los entrenamientos con papá) y me lancé para quitar a mi amigo del camino. Los dos caímos con dureza contra el suelo y esperé que Cruyffort no estuviera tan enojado como para atacarnos aprovechando la ventaja momentánea que tenía.

Por supuesto, no fue así. Edward podrá ser un chico solitario y reservado pero no es un idiota patán, así que al vernos tirados en el piso estrelló su puño contra la pared y se marchó por el corredor. Yo me puse en pie, me sacudí el uniforme y le tendí la mano a Mijael.

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasó?.- quise saber.- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que Edward se enojara tanto contigo?

\- Es lo que yo también quisiera saber.- refunfuñó Mijael, haciendo un gesto de asco al descubrir que se había ensuciado la camisa.- Hice un par de bromitas en el laboratorio de química, Cruyffort me regañó y la profesora decidió que éste era motivo suficiente para hacernos trabajar juntos. Creo que eso le colmó la paciencia, él no quiere trabajar conmigo y yo prefiero estar con Jaz pero no tenemos opción, la profesora Quilty nos ha dejado muy en claro que si nos negamos nos reprobará.

\- Va a ser un fin de año bastante movido, ¿eh?.- suspiré. Sí que la iban a tener difícil, los dos.- Tal vez sea una buena idea el preguntarle qué carajos le pasa, si es que van a tener que hacer las prácticas juntos.

\- O tal vez sería una buena idea el partirle la cara.- replicó Mijael, con una actitud de enojo que raras veces le había visto.- Si no lo golpeé ahorita fue porque no quiero arruinar el cumpleaños de Jaz.

Después de que se hubo calmado, mi amigo se marchó con rumbo a su próxima clase y yo hice lo propio. No me di cuenta de que Edward me había alcanzado a dar un roce con el puño hasta que, a la hora de la salida, Maia se acercó para preguntarme qué me había sucedido.

\- Oh, me lastimé con mi casillero.- mentí mientras me tocaba la mejilla izquierda para darme cuenta de que tenía una costra de sangre seca pegada a una herida superficial.- No es la gran cosa.

\- Pero se te puede infectar si no te la curas.- replicó Maia, mientras tomaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había en cada salón para comenzar a curarme la lesión.- Tú también eres hijo de médico, ya deberías saberlo.

\- No es necesario, Maia, de verdad.- me incomodé por el hecho de que ella quisiera curarme algo que yo consideraba una nimiedad.

\- Deja, que mamá me enseñó a hacer esto así como seguramente la tuya te enseñó a ti.- mi amiga ya estaba mojando un pedazo de algodón con un antiséptico para limpiarme la mejilla lesionada.

Maia tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos, creo que ya lo había dicho antes. No eran de un tono azul cielo, como los de los Schneider, sino de uno muy oscuro, casi índigo, muy poco comunes y que había heredado de su madre. Ella me sorprendió mirándola y se ruborizó al darse cuenta pero aun así no se hizo hacia atrás, como yo creí que haría.

\- Listo, he terminado.- dijo Maia cuando acabó de ponerme un curita.

\- Gracias, Maia.- le dije; ella me miraba como si yo fuera muy interesante de ver aunque no entendía el por qué.

El silencio que nos envolvió fue interrumpido por el ruido que hace un borrador de pizarrón al caerse. Los dos nos giramos y vimos a Giovanna parada junto al pizarrón blanco, mirándonos fijamente. El corazón se me fue a los pies: Gio nunca iba a mi salón y, cuando lo hacía, yo estaba casi pegado a una de mis compañeras, fabuloso. Instintivamente me hice hacia atrás pero me arrepentí de inmediato porque eso sólo demostraría culpabilidad y de cualquier manera yo dudaba que a Giovanna le importara si Maia y yo éramos más que amigos.

\- Disculpen que los interrumpa, ¿han visto a Marko?.- preguntó Giovanna, muy neutral.

\- Se ha ido ya.- respondí.- ¿Necesitas algo de él específicamente o te puedo ayudar?

\- No te preocupes, no es algo importante, puede esperar.- respondió ella, con una sonrisa condescendiente que me hizo sentir mal.

\- Quizás puedas hablar con él en la fiesta de Jazmín, si es que vas a ir.- señaló Maia oportunamente.

\- Oh, no estoy segura de si voy a ir o no.- declaró mi pelirrojo ángel, con una gélida mirada de sus ojos azul claro.- Un muchacho me invitó a salir y estoy considerando aceptar.

\- Sería una lástima que no fueras.- aseguré, un tanto alicaído.

\- No creo siquiera que te des cuenta de si estoy o no ahí.- replicó Giovanna.

Me dio la impresión de que Maia respondió pero yo no capturé sus palabras; el escuchar que Giovanna saldría en una cita con un muchacho, quien seguramente era mejor que yo, hizo que mi corazón se estrujara. Estúpido, mil veces estúpido, no soy más que el "amigo buena onda" de Mijael para ella, si alguien que le gusta la invita a salir era obvio que iba a aceptar. Me pasé el regreso a casa sumido en pensamientos deprimentes e idiotas propios de un adolescente emo y que en mí resultaban ridículos. Lo único destacable del viaje fue un comentario que me hizo Jazmín mientras los mellizos hablaban entre sí sobre los sucesos del día.

\- ¿Te has enterado de algo más con respecto a Aremy, Dai?.- preguntó Jaz, en voz baja.

\- Si te refieres a su enfermedad, no, no sé nada.- respondí en un murmullo.- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ha bajado mucho de peso, más de lo que podríamos creer.- respondió mi hermana, muy seria.- Cuando nos abrazamos en el receso me di cuenta de que ha adelgazado mucho. Ya sé que Are es de complexión delgada pero aun así creo que ya es demasiado.

No supe qué responder. No creo que, aunque haya sabido la verdad, hubiera podido decírsela a Jazmín.

Ya en casa, nuestra atención se enfocó en la fiesta del festejo de los 16 años de mi hermana, la cual desapareció en su habitación junto con Danielle para cambiarse de ropa. Claude quiso aprovechar que Mijael estaba ocupado ayudando a mi mamá con los preparativos finales para poner en práctica la broma que planeamos para la fiesta; Chris se nos unió porque, al fin y al cabo, a pesar de ser más tranquilo que nosotros, también tenía ganas de divertirse un rato.

\- ¿Qué están planeando ustedes tres?.- preguntó Erick, detrás de nosotros.- Nada bueno, por lo que veo.

\- Es una sorpresa para Jaz.- respondí, con cara de inocencia.

\- ¿No están muy grandes para eso?.- por lo que Chris tenía en las manos, Erick concluyó que la sorpresa no iba a ser buena.

\- Nos empezaremos a portar bien el próximo año, de verdad.- señaló Chris, con tranquilidad.

Mi hermana apareció usando un vestido corto de color violeta que dejó a Mijael con la misma expresión de estúpido que seguramente yo pongo cuando veo a Giovanna; por un "terrible accidente", Danielle olvidó invitar a Kentin así que esa noche no habría pleitos por la atención de Jazmín, siendo Mijael el que se la acaparó toda. Poco me faltó para ponerme a saltar de alegría cuando vi a Giovanna llegar acompañada únicamente de sus hermanos. ¿En dónde estaría el misterioso pretendiente? ¡Qué importaba, no había venido a la fiesta con ella! Gracias a eso sentí que podía volver a ser feliz de nuevo y darme cuenta de que todos nuestros primos y amigos estaban ahí para festejar a mi hermana. Sería sin duda una gran fiesta y eso me daba gusto por Jaz porque realmente se la merecía.

En el estudio-bar, mis padres, los Kaltz y los Schneider hablaban de varias cosas acompañados por varios litros de cerveza, parecía que tenían su propia fiesta y que estaban pasándosela muy bien, por lo menos hasta que Mine llegó a avisar que había habido un problema con el pastel; al parecer, la camioneta de entregas de la pastelería se había averiado y alguien tenía que ir por él al local. Mi madre de inmediato se ofreció a ir por el pastel ya que mi padre no sabía en dónde se encontraba la pastelería, y partió de inmediato acompañada por Elieth, mientras Bárbara aprovechaba para darse una vuelta y asegurarse de que nosotros no estuviésemos destruyendo la casa. Todo iba bien hasta que, al regresar del baño, vi a Aremy recargándose contra la escalera.

\- ¿Estás bien, Are?.- pregunté, preocupado.

\- No me siento muy bien, voy a acostarme un rato.- ella no se veía bien.- Bajo cuando vayan a partir el pastel, sólo avísame por favor.

Benji apareció en ese momento y, al ver lo que sucedía, se ofreció a acompañar a mi hermana hasta su cuarto mientras yo iba a buscar a papá. Los tres acordamos no molestar a Jazmín con esto, por lo menos hasta que la fiesta terminara. Mientras Benji prácticamente cargaba (o mejor dicho, arrastraba) a Aremy escaleras arriba, yo corrí en busca de mi padre. Por todos los Cielos, ¿qué le está pasando a mi hermanita?

\- Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?.- le pedí a Genzo.- Es urgente.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Daisuke?.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi me miró con cara de: "¿Qué hiciste esta vez?", al tiempo que se disculpaba con los demás adultos para seguirme hasta las escaleras.

\- No soy yo, es Are.- respondí, ignorando su actitud.- Benji se la llevó a su cuarto porque no se siente bien.

Debo admitir que mi papá se tomó las cosas muy en serio; Genzo no necesitó que le dijera algo más y subió corriendo las escaleras, conmigo detrás. Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Aremy, ésta ya se había recostado en la cama mientras Benji la tomaba de la mano. La cara de alivio de éste al ver llegar a nuestro padre me hizo darme cuenta de que él estaba tan angustiado como yo.

\- Yo me hago cargo, Ichimei.- le dijo a mi hermano. Éste asintió y le soltó la mano a Are para que papá pudiera acercarse.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi, el _Super Great Goal Keeper_ frío y calculador, el "dios protector de Japón" que nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, se bajó del pedestal en el que la gente lo puso para pasar a ser un padre preocupado por uno de sus hijos y se recostó en la cama junto a mi hermana. Aremy se recargó contra él, buscando su protección, y Genzo la abrazó y le acarició el cabello, mientras le murmuraba que todo estaría bien.

\- Regresen a la fiesta para no alertar a los demás, si Jazmín se da cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros está allá abajo, se va a preocupar.- nos ordenó.- En cuanto llegue su madre avísenle lo que ha sucedido, por favor.

\- Sí, papá.- accedí.- Vamos, camarada.

Mi hermano y yo bajamos sin saber qué decirnos; hasta nosotros llegaba el sonido de la música y el ruido de las conversaciones pero ninguno de los dos se sentía particularmente festivo.

\- Hay que comportarse como si no pasara algo serio, Dai.- me dijo Benji.- Por Jaz.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- asentí.- Aunque no nos va a perdonar que no se lo hayamos dicho antes.

\- Probablemente.- Benji quiso esbozar una sonrisa pero se arrepintió.- Tengo miedo por Are, Dai. Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no es una gripa que se le va a curar en dos días.

\- Yo también, camarada.- suspiré y le puse la mano en el hombro a mi hermano.- Yo también.

Cuando regresamos a la fiesta, Claude me hizo una seña para avisarme que pronto sería momento de hacer la broma que estábamos planeando desde ayer. Por un momento pensé en pedirle que la cancelara, si le hubiera explicado lo que pasó sin duda que lo hubiera hecho, pero también pensé en que varias personas se estaban dando cuenta de que faltaba Aremy y que esa broma sería una buena forma de distraerlas para que no hicieran demasiadas preguntas.

"Por favor, mamá, no tardes en volver", pensé, confiado en que Lily sabría qué hacer.

 **Notas:**

\- La canción _"No dices más"_ es interpretada por el grupo mexicano Moenia, el cual, honestamente, no sé si todavía exista.


	10. Un diagnóstico sombrío

**Capítulo 10. Un diagnóstico sombrío.**

Cuando Claude y yo nos reunimos con Chris, me dio la impresión de que éste quería preguntarme qué le había pasado a Aremy, algo en su mirada me lo dijo. Sin embargo, Christopher abrió la boca para decir algo pero al final se arrepintió y dejó que su hermano hablara en su lugar.

\- ¿Estás listo?.- me preguntó Claude.- Ya es la hora.

\- ¿Ya?.- yo aún quería ir a ver qué le pasaba a mi hermana.

\- Ya, ¿o es que te estás acobardando?.- se burló Claude.

\- Por supuesto que no.- gruñí.- Vamos, pues.

Pues bien, la cosa estuvo así: cuando mamá y la tía Elieth trajeron el pastel, Claude y yo fingimos pelearnos con un cuchillo de cocina. De repente se apagaron todas las luces, gracias a Chris, y de pronto se escuchó un grito desgarrador, dado por Claude. Cuando las luces se encendieron de nuevo, Claude tenía encajado el cuchillo entre las costillas y su camisa estaba empapada en sangre (que era falsa, por supuesto, la habíamos conseguido por la tarde en una tienda disfraces). Todas las chicas menores gritaron, con excepción de Giovanna quien lucía una sonrisa bastante sardónica en su rostro, mientras Jazmín ponía los ojos en blanco, evidentemente ella ya había entendido que todo se trataba de una broma. Cuando mi tía Bárbara quiso acercarse a Claude para revisarlo, éste se puso en pie de un salto, se abrió la camisa y mostró el cuchillo de utilería. Vania, Valerie, Lisa Marie y Lizzie querían colgarnos pero Jazmín, Lorelei y Giovanna se reían a carcajadas.

\- No es gracioso.- gruñó mi tío Karl.- Pudieron haberse lastimado.

\- Pero no lo hicieron.- replicó mi tía Elieth, riéndose también.- Sólo son niños.

\- Ve a lavarte, Claude.- ordenó el señor Schneider a su hijo.

\- Lo haré llegando a casa, papá.- replicó Claude.

\- Claro que no, lo harás ahora mismo.- replicó Karl.

Refunfuñando, Claude se dirigió al baño de la planta baja para asearse y cambiarse de camisa, una que le tuve que prestar yo porque no se le ocurrió llevar una de repuesto, bajo la atenta mirada de su papá. Maia se acercó entonces a mí con los ojos llorosos de tanto reír y me puso la mano en el brazo.

\- Ésta estuvo buena, Dai.- me dijo.- Casi me la creo. ¡Valerie gritó como si la estuviesen persiguiendo a ella con el cuchillo, fue genial! Hacía mucho que no me reía tanto.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estuve involucrado?.- intenté fingir demencia.

\- Por favor, si llevaba tu sello.- replicó Maia, con una sonrisa.

Me reí con ella durante un rato hasta que me di cuenta de que Giovanna nos observaba de reojo. Bueno, creí que lo hacía pero no estaba seguro de eso así que, para evitar otro "malentendido" como el que pasó en el salón de clases, me acerqué a ella cuando estaba sirviéndose un jugo.

\- Hola, Gio, me da gusto que hayas podido venir.- la saludé, nervioso como siempre, mientras con señas me ofrecía a llenar su vaso.

\- Hola, Dai.- respondió ella, con una sonrisa mecánica.- Al final decidí acudir porque después de todo quiero mucho a Jazmín.

\- Me da gusto saber eso.- continué mientras acababa de servirle la bebida.- Aunque no lo creas sí me hubiera dado cuenta si no hubieras estado aquí.

\- ¿Estás seguro?.- ella levantó ambas cejas en actitud interrogativa.- Me parece que te hubieras entretenido mucho con tu amiga Maia Shanks y no lo habrías notado.

\- Maia es una buena amiga pero no me la habría pasado toda la noche hablando con ella.- me encogí de hombros.- Los dos tenemos otros amigos.

\- Pero le gustas, eso va a hacer que prefiera tu compañía a la de otro 'amigo'.- señaló Giovanna.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, cómo crees!.- me reí abiertamente.- ¿Gustarle a Maia? Por supuesto que no, sólo somos amigos.

\- Créeme, las chicas sabemos de esto, tú le gustas a Maia.- insistió Giovanna, muy seria.

Es cierto que Mijael ya me había dicho lo mismo antes, en muchas ocasiones, pero siempre creí que se trataba de una de sus bromas. Que Giovanna me lo dijera me desconcertó porque seguro estoy de que ella no estaba tomándome el pelo. Sea como fuere, me distraje con Giovanna durante más tiempo del que creí y cuando me di cuenta, mi madre estaba bajando las escaleras llevando a Aremy tomada por el brazo. Ambas se reían alegremente, como si nada hubiera sucedido, y fue entonces cuando noté que mi padre ya estaba reunido con los demás, llevando una actitud grave en el semblante. Algo debió haber hecho mi madre para que Are se sintiera mejor y probablemente ésta tuvo que insistir mucho para que la dejaran bajar por un rato en vez de quedarse en cama.

En ese momento alguien tocó el timbre; James fue a abrir la puerta y regresó acompañado por los Levin. En cuanto sus cinco integrantes saludaron a Jaz y le entregaron sus respectivos regalos, los padres se acoplaron a la fiesta de los adultos y los hijos se mezclaron entre nosotros. Me pareció escuchar a Claude decir que le decepcionaba que Anne no hubiese estado presente durante su broma pero quizás me lo imaginé.

\- Oye, Chucky.- Mijael me picoteó el hombro.- ¿Ya viste que Marko mira como embobado a la loca hermana del Levin?

\- ¿Cuál de las dos?.- pregunté mientras buscaba a Marko con la mirada.

\- La de cabello negro.- especificó él.- La que se llama Karen.

\- Prefiere que le digan Katie.- aclaré yo.- Ella odia que la llamen por su primer nombre.

\- Uhhh, no me lo hubieras dicho.- Mijael sonrió con burla.- Bueno, ¿ya lo viste o no?

Efectivamente, Marko platicaba con Uriel pero miraba muy insistentemente a Katie, como si ella fuera la broma mejor planeada del mundo; ésta, al parecer, no se había percatado del interés de aquél (lo cual era chistoso considerando que ella se había fijado primero en Marko) y por lo visto no se daría cuenta ya que estaba muy ocupada hablando de chismes con su hermana y con mis primas Del Valle. Me pregunté si debía intervenir y presentarlos, como se lo había prometido a Katie, pero me dije que lo mío no es ser un casamentero, ésas son labores que le van mejor a mis hermanas, así que me quedé en donde estaba, disfrutando del momento.

\- Se van a meter las moscas en la boca de Marko si no la cierra.- me dijo Mijael.

El momento cumbre de la fiesta llegó: Jazmín apagó las dieciséis velitas de su pastel, lo partió y abrió sus regalos bajo la atenta mirada de los demás. Papá le regaló un reproductor de MP3 de última generación, tal y como ella quería, mientras que mamá le dio una botella de _"Pleasure Intense",_ su perfume favorito. Sus tíos, primos y amigos le regalaron ropa, muñecos de peluche y un diario, pero por supuesto que el mejor regalo fue el de Mijael. Cuando Jazmín vio la bailarina de colección, tan bien peinada y arreglada que incluso se parecía a ella, soltó un gritito de emoción.

\- ¿Dónde la conseguiste?.- Jazmín casi saltó.- ¡Nunca antes había visto ninguna como ésta!

\- Eso es porque se trata de una edición especial.- contestó Mijael, sonriendo.- Es única en el mundo, no encontrarás otra como ella.

\- Tiene razón.- intervino Lizzie.- Yo le ayudé a acomodarla, en verdad que se trata de un modelo único.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Mija!.- mi hermana se le dejó ir al muchacho, al tiempo que lo colmaba de besos en las mejillas y en la frente.

\- Lo que sea por verte feliz.- pocas veces he visto a Mijael tan sonriente.

Genzo soltó un suspiro de resignación, Karl sonrió, Elieth y Lily rieron del puro gozo. Por fortuna Kentin no estaba presente que si no hubiera acabado con la vesícula reventada por tanta bilis derramada. Parecía que el resto de la fiesta transcurriría sin otro dato qué comentar, por lo menos hasta que Aremy se mareó tan fuerte que casi se cae al suelo; si no lo hizo fue porque Erick alcanzó a sostenerla pero su tropiezo fue tan aparatoso que resultó imposible que los demás no nos diéramos cuenta de que algo grave estaba sucediendo. Mientras mis padres enfocaron toda su atención en Aremy, los Kaltz decidieron que lo mejor sería terminar la fiesta y actuaron de anfitriones provisionales, encargándose de despedir a los invitados y asegurándose de que se llevara a cabo una limpieza adecuada de la casa. El único "invitado" que se quedó fue Mijael porque se negó a irse para no dejarnos solos (Erick también quiso ayudar llevando a Aremy a su habitación pero papá le aseguró que él mismo lo haría); quizás no había mucho que él pudiera hacer por mi hermana menor pero sería muy útil para ayudarnos a calmar el enojo de mi hermana mayor. Jazmín se enfadó mucho cuando se enteró de que ésa era la segunda vez que su hermana se ponía mal en el transcurso de la noche, pues aseguraba que de haberse enterado antes habría suspendido la fiesta.

\- Y precisamente por eso es que no quisimos decirte algo.- dije yo.- No queríamos arruinarte el momento.

\- Si serán tontos, todos.- Jaz estaba muy enojada.- Mi hermana siempre va a ser más importante que cualquier fiesta.

Mis padres llevaron a Aremy a su habitación y nos ordenaron a los demás que nos quedáramos afuera. Mijael se llevó a Jazmín a su dormitorio para convencerla de que descansara un poco, mientras que Benji y yo decidimos quedarnos haciendo guardia, sentados en el pasillo alfombrado que conectaba las habitaciones. Un rato después regresó Mijael, diciendo que Jaz seguía molesta pero que al menos estaba más tranquila.

\- Me hizo prometerle que le avisaré cada vez que suceda algo como esto.- contó mi amigo.- A pesar de que le juré y le perjuré que yo tampoco sabía que la Pecas ya se había puesto mal antes.

\- No les quisimos avisar, lo siento.- expliqué.- Hasta papá estuvo de acuerdo en eso.

\- Lo sé.- replicó Mijael.- La verdad es que agradezco que tampoco me hayan dicho algo a mí, me habría encontrado en un predicamento muy grande entre decirle la verdad y no querer arruinar la fiesta.

\- Ahora sabes cómo nos sentimos.- suspiró Benji.

El teléfono de Mijael sonó y él intercambió algunas palabras con su interlocutor. Cuando colgó nos dijo que su madre le había llamado para pedirle que regresara a la casa y "dejara de importunar". Él quería quedarse con Jaz toda la noche si era necesario pero como mi tía Elieth lo amenazó con ir por él si no se iba por su cuenta, resolvió marcharse antes de que ella cumpliera su amenaza. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que papá saliera de la habitación de Aremy para avisarnos que ella se pondría bien pero que necesitaba descansar.

\- Así como también lo necesitan ustedes.- señaló el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Mañana tienen escuela, vayan ya a dormir.

\- Sí, papá.- respondimos Benji y yo, al unísono.

Mi hermano se dirigió directamente a su habitación pero yo decidí ir a ver a Jaz; no tuve la oportunidad de entregarle su regalo y además quería explicarle por qué ni papá ni Benji ni yo quisimos avisarle que Aremy se sentía mal, así que toqué a la puerta de su cuarto esperando que no se hubiese dormido aún.

\- Está abierto.- respondió Jaz, desde adentro.

Al entrar encontré a Jazmín sentada en su cama, admirando su nueva muñeca. Noté que estaba preocupada y feliz a la vez, como seguramente nos sentíamos los demás miembros de esta familia, pero no volteó a verme cuando me acerqué a ella.

\- ¿No te parece que es hermosa?.- preguntó ella.- No puedo creer que Mijael le haya pedido a Lizzie que lo ayudara a arreglarla para que se parezca a mí.

\- Eso es porque al Fede le importas mucho.- a ver si con eso mi hermana lo entendía.- Se esforzó mucho para conseguir las dos muñecas adecuadas para armar con ellas la que tienes entre las manos.

\- Mijael siempre ha sido un amigo increíble.- Jaz suspiró. Me daba la impresión de que no sabía qué pensar con respecto a él.- Pero a veces siento que…

Jazmín se interrumpió a media frase. Menos mal que Mijael estaba ya en su casa, que si no le hubiera dolido mucho la _friendzoneada_ que acababa de darle mi hermana.

\- Al menos es mucho más linda que el regalo que te dio tu pseudo novio.- dije.

\- ¿Qué novio?.- Jaz enarcó las cejas.- Ah, ¿te refieres a Kentin?

\- Sí. ¿No es tu novio?.- cuestioné, haciéndome el tonto.

\- No, no lo es. No aún, al menos.- Jazmín hizo una mueca.- Aunque a estas alturas dudo que llegue a serlo. He comenzado a darme cuenta de que no tenemos muchas cosas en común.

No me digas, hermanita. ¿Y en base a qué razonamiento inteligente hiciste esa suposición? No me gusta hacer generalizaciones basándome únicamente en apellidos pero en este caso tengo que admitir que un Hyuga y un Wakabayashi rara vez van a tener muchas cosas en común.

\- Me sorprendería que ustedes dos tuvieran aunque fuese _una sola cosa_ en común.- repliqué.- Sigo sin entender qué le ves.

\- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que a veces yo tampoco lo entiendo?.- mi hermana puso cara de avergonzada pero después se recompuso.- Aunque no sé por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo, sigo enojada porque ni papá, ni Ichi ni tú me avisaron que Are se puso mal. ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó por la cabeza?

\- Podría decirte que fue papá quien nos lo ordenó pero lo cierto es que Benji y yo también lo acordamos.- suspiré, sentándome en su cama.- Creo que lo que deseábamos era fingir que todo estaba bien, quizás creímos que si no hacíamos mucho escándalo las cosas podían seguir como si nada hubiera sucedido.

\- Supongo también que papá no quería causar un alboroto.- musitó Jazmín, mirando la pequeña alfombra blanca que tenía junto a su cama.- Aun así debieron decirme la verdad…

\- No volverá a suceder, lo prometo.- levanté mi mano derecha para reafirmar mis palabras- Y por cierto que no tuve oportunidad de darte tu regalo.

A mi hermana le gustaba mucho la música de un grupo británico llamado _Coldplay_ , el cual me consta que continúa sacando discos a la venta. El que yo le di no era el último que la banda lanzó al mercado (por fortuna, ya que Osvaldo tuvo la idea de regalárselo) sino un recopilado de sus éxitos que incluía la canción _"Clocks"_ , la favorita de Jazmín.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mil gracias, hermanito!.- Jaz se echó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Eres un amor!

\- ¡Puaj, deja de ser tan cursi!.- protesté aunque también la abracé.- No es para tanto.

\- Con esto puedo perdonarte lo de hace rato.- bromeó ella.- Llevaba mucho tiempo buscando este disco.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita.- contesté.

Me retiré a mi cuarto sintiéndome extremadamente cansado. No era para menos, considerando que la noche anterior no dormí tan bien como hubiera querido y que el día había resultado ser muy agotador. Al día siguiente sólo fuimos tres los Wakabayashi que fueron a la escuela, pues mi madre se llevaría a Aremy al hospital a que le tomaran una nueva muestra de sangre. Según lo que escuché, a diferencia de la vez anterior, una vez que terminaran Aremy regresaría a casa ya que no estaba en condiciones de ir a la escuela. Sobra decir que Jaz, Benji y yo ya estábamos angustiados de verdad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Débora se ofreció a acompañar a Lily al hospital debido a que Genzo no pudo librarse de sus ocupaciones y Lara estaba ocupada tramitando un permiso especial de maternidad. Gwen las recibió a las tres con una sonrisa que a todas luces era falsa, pues mi mamá pudo leer en los ojos de su amiga el presagio de una terrible noticia…

\- Tendremos los resultados por la tarde.- avisó Gwen mientras el jefe de laboratorio en persona le tomaba la segunda muestra a Aremy.- Quisiera que estuvieras con tu marido aquí a las seis.

\- De acuerdo.- asintió Lily.- A esa hora ya debe de estar desocupado.

En la escuela, mientras tanto, a mi grupo se le hizo el anuncio de que tendríamos a una nueva alumna; en realidad no acababa de llegar, al menos ya tenía una semana estudiando en la Wittelsbach, sino que simplemente se había cambiado de grupo. Al parecer la administración de la escuela se dio cuenta de que el grupo en el que había puesto a Katie Levin estaba abarrotado y decidió moverla al mío, el cual aún tenía algunos asientos disponibles. El director, pues, nos la presentó antes de que el profesor Haze nos diera los resultados del examen de matemáticas, aunque para esas alturas ya la mayoría conocíamos a Katie. El único que se quedó sorprendido fue Marko, quien quizás no podía creer en su buena suerte.

\- ¡Hola!.- dijo la chica.- Me llamo Katherine Levin, aunque todos mis amigos me dicen Katie, y tengo poco de haber llegado a Múnich. Antes, mi familia y yo vivíamos en Estocolmo, en Suecia, pero a papá le ofrecieron un nuevo trabajo en el Bayern Múnich y por eso nos mudamos aquí. Se suponía que yo entraría a esta escuela hasta el siguiente año pero mamá creyó que sería buena idea que mis hermanos y yo nos fuéramos adaptando de una vez. Me gusta mucho esta ciudad aunque hacía mucho que no venía para acá y pues espero que nos podamos llevar bien.

Marko no dejaba de mirar con insistencia a Katie. ¿Qué tanto le veía? Quizás esa chiquilla loca era su tipo de chica. Me dije que, ahora sí, tendría que presentarlos a los dos dado que cada uno estaba muy interesado en el otro. Como sea, después de que Katie tomó asiento, el profesor Haze nos dio los resultados de los exámenes de matemáticas. No me sorprendió el haber obtenido la nota más alta, era ya habitual en mí. Sin embargo, Claude sacó el mínimo indispensable para pasar aunque se veía conforme con el resultado.

\- Lo lamento, camarada franchute.- le dije.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Pasé!.- exclamó Claude, feliz.- Para sólo haber estudiado la tarde anterior, no me fue tan mal.

\- Hmmm.- Chris emitió un gruñido de inconformidad.- No te pases de cínico.

Mucho sospechábamos Chris y yo que sus papás no iban a estar tan de acuerdo con Claude. Ahora que el examen y la fiesta de Jaz habían pasado, mi mente se enfocó en la pesadilla del examen de francés. ¡Oh! _Les cocottes!_

\- Espero que me vaya mejor en francés.- musité, más para mí que para él.

\- No te preocupes, hoy por la tarde te ayudaré con eso.- Chris me palmeó el hombro.- Con mi ayuda pasarás.

\- Confío en ti, camarada.- contesté, aliviado.- No puedo decir lo mismo de tu hermano…

\- ¡Oye! Yo también iba a ayudarte.- protestó Claude.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿El próximo año?.- reclamé.

\- No… El próximo semestre nomás.- replicó Claude, con una sonrisa cínica.

Salimos al receso; en el patio, como se estaba haciendo costumbre, se nos unieron Adler y Erick aunque Mijael no se veía por ningún lado, y como ellos no iban en su grupo no tenían idea de en dónde se encontraba (Adler era un año menor que Mijael y Erick uno mayor). Mientras mi mejor amigo aparecía, decidí buscar a Marko para presentarle a Katie pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que ellos mismos ya lo habían hecho por sí solos, en vista de que yo era demasiado perezoso para haberlo hecho antes. Ninguno me prestó atención cuando pasé junto a ellos y los saludé, no sé si me ignoraron a propósito por no haberlos presentado cuando me lo pidieron o fue que simplemente no me pusieron atención. Lo que me causaba curiosidad era que lo de esos dos parecía ser algo así como una especie de enamoramiento a simple vista, se nota que se gustaron desde el momento en el que cada uno vio al otro, si es que eso puede ocurrirle a un adolescente de trece años.

\- ¿Cómo ves al Marko?.- me preguntó Mijael, apareciendo de repente junto a mí.- No pierde el tiempo, ¿eh? Si ayer no se le acercó a Katie fue porque la Pecas se puso mal primero.

\- ¿En dónde estabas?.- pregunté.- ¿Asustando a algún pretendiente de mi hermana?

\- No, estaba intentando convencer a Cruyffort de que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para el laboratorio, tendremos clase de química después del receso.

\- ¿Hubo suerte?.- quise saber.

\- No.- Mijael suspiró, desalentado.- Sigue con ganas de partirme la cara.

\- Ya veo.- moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro.- A este paso van a terminar reprobando los dos.

\- Antes le parto la cara yo primero.- replicó Mijael, frunciendo el ceño. Al ver que se acercaban sus hermanos, añadió.- Por favor, no se lo comentes a nadie. No quisiera que Edward pensara que ando de bocón y que por eso me odie todavía más.

\- Tranquilo, Fede, sabes que jamás te traicionaría.- aseguré, palmeándole la espalda.

Cuando nos reunimos con los demás, Benji ya se había incorporado también al grupo y participaba en el tema de conversación, el cual era el enamoramiento mutuo de Marko y Katie; Adler aseguraba que la noche anterior, antes de que tuvieran que retirarse por el inesperado desvanecimiento de Aremy, Marko le había comentado que estaba reuniendo valor para ir a hablarle a Katie. Era raro que Marko fuera así de tímido, habitualmente siempre era muy seguro de sí mismo.

\- La mayoría de los hombres nos atontamos cuando estamos cerca de quien nos gusta.- señaló Erick.

\- Totalmente cierto.- asentí, suspirando.

\- Yo no.- negó Mijael.- Yo no me pongo así estando cerca de la chica que me gusta.

\- Nos consta que no.- rió Claude.- Pero, ¿no es por timidez por lo que no te le has declarado?

\- Cállate.- Mijael golpeó a su hermano en el hombro.- Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en el examen de matemáticas?

\- Apenas pasó con la mínima y eso gracias a Dai.- respondió Chris en lugar de su gemelo.

\- Uhhhh, a papá no le va a gustar eso.- Mijael esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

\- Ni se te ocurra decirle.- amenazó Claude, con cierta angustia.

\- Mi silencio tiene un precio.- respondió su hermano mayor, con malicia.

\- Puedes recuperarte en los finales si estudiamos en serio y no sólo un día antes, camarada.- le dije a Claude, para tranquilizarlo.

\- O cambiar tu nota.- sugirió Kentin Hyuga en esos momentos.

Todos nos giramos para verlo. No supe en qué momento se acercó a nosotros ni mucho menos qué tanto alcanzó a escuchar de todo lo que dijimos; por fortuna, nadie había mencionado el nombre de Jaz como el de la chica que le gustaba a Mijael, sino muy seguramente habría habido otra pelea.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Hyuga?.- preguntó Erick, con voz neutra.

\- No mucho, realmente.- respondió Kentin, igual de neutral. Quizás los demás no le caíamos bien pero Erick no había hecho algo aún para que aquél lo detestara.- Sólo le sugería a Christopher que cambie la nota de su examen.

\- Yo soy Claude.- replicó Claude, ácido.- Y eso ya no es posible a estas alturas.

\- Da lo mismo quién seas, sabías que estaba hablando de ti.- Kentin se encogió de hombros.- Y claro que es posible, sólo necesitas que alguien que tenga habilidades de hacker lo haga por ti, entrando al servidor en donde la escuela aloja las calificaciones de los alumnos. ¿Tú qué dices, Wakabayashi?

\- Que es plausible siempre y cuando encuentres a alguien que sepa hacerlo, aunque no sería muy ético.- fue Benji el que contestó, tan flemático como era su costumbre.

Mi hermano y yo intercambiamos miradas; sabíamos bien que Hyuga se había referido a mí pero agradecí que Benji hubiese respondido porque yo no supe qué hacer, evidentemente Kentin tenía una segunda intención y tenía que andarme con cuidado.

\- Bien, olvidé que tú también eres un Wakabayashi.- Kentin frunció el ceño.- Estaba hablándole a tu hermano.

\- Es normal. Como yo no juego fútbol, la gente olvida que también soy hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi.- Benji se encogió de hombros.- No me lo tomo como algo personal.

\- Da igual.- replicó el Hyuga.- ¿Y bien, _Daisuke_ Wakabayashi, tú qué opinas?

\- Lo mismo que dijo mi hermano.- contesté, con cautela.- Incluyendo eso de que no sería muy ético hacerlo.

\- Seguramente que no pero si es por una "buena causa", no le veo el problema.- insistió Kentin.- Lo aceptaría si quisieras hackear una cuenta de banco o alguna otra cosa que llevara a un fraude de dinero, no sería ético que lo hicieras, pero cambiar una calificación en el servidor de la escuela es un delito sin víctima.

\- Que lo llames "delito" le quita toda la intención que tienes de querer hacerlo ver como algo "sin importancia".- señaló Erick, oportunamente.

\- Es que estrictamente hablando es un delito informático.- Kentin se encogió de hombros.- Pero no significa que sea algo grave. Seguramente ya lo debiste haber hecho alguna vez, ¿no, Wakabayashi? Muchos me han dicho que eres muy bueno en informática. Y te estoy hablando a ti, Daisuke, por si todavía tienes ganas de escudarte tras de tu hermano.

\- Aunque lo dudes, jamás he hackeado el servidor de la escuela para cambiar mi calificación.- repliqué, enojado.- Ni la mía ni la de alguno de mis hermanos.

\- ¿No?.- el tono de burla de Hyuga me pareció muy insultante.- Pues qué honesto eres, Wakabayashi.

Se hizo un silencio denso. Mijael estaba callado pero llevaba mucho rato mirando a Kentin como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad de romperle la mandíbula. Yo, por supuesto, estaba enojado por la acusación indirecta que me hizo el Hyuga de haber alterado mis notas a través de medios poco honestos. Es cierto que soy bueno en informática y que me divierto hackeando las cuentas de correo electrónico de mis papás y de mis tíos, pero entrar al sistema de la escuela ya es otro cantar. Quizás no soy un excelente estudiante como sí lo es Jazmín (gracias al bendito francés), pero sí soy de los mejores pues uno de los requisitos que mamá impuso para que yo me dedicara al fútbol fue que sacara buenas calificaciones en la escuela (a diferencia de mi padre, que faltaba a clases para ir a entrenar). Tuve ganas de decirle todo esto al idiota de Kentin Hyuga pero Benji me hizo una seña negativa con la cabeza.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa.- gruñí.- No es algo que piense hacer ni por mí ni por nadie.

\- Y yo no voy a cambiar mi nota de esa manera.- se negó Claude.- No será perfecta pero al menos es mía. Ya me recuperaré en los finales.

\- Sé un fracasado, entonces.- replicó Kentin, dándose la vuelta y marchándose.- Tal y como lo es tu hermano el _Fürst_.

Adler tuvo que contener a Mijael mientras que Chris tuvo que hacer lo propio con Claude y Erick conmigo. ¿Qué tantas posibilidades habría de que consideraran la muerte de Kentin Hyuga como accidental? Quizás, si planeábamos las cosas con cuidado…

\- No pierdan la calma por alguien que no lo vale.- dijo Erick, sabiamente.- Lo que busca es hacerlos enojar, quiere que pierdan la cabeza y los castiguen.

\- Pues está muy cerca de lograrlo.- repliqué, bufando.- Maldito idiota.

\- Ese tipo es un petulante.- gruñó Claude.

\- Es un completo idiota.- acordó Adler.

\- Es un hombre muerto.- rebatió Mijael, apretando los puños.- Bien muerto.

\- Concuerdo en que es todo eso que dijeron, menos hombre muerto.- replicó Benji, pensativo.- La cuestión es: ¿así se comporta porque así lo educaron o busca algo más? Mi papá siempre ha dicho que el señor Hyuga es un hombre agresivo pero que también tiene cierta noción de lo que es el honor, cosa de la que Kentin parece carecer, como que su personalidad no va muy acorde con la de su padre y eso me hace preguntar qué hay detrás de esa hostilidad hacia nosotros. Quizás simplemente busca una venganza.

\- ¿Una venganza contra quién o contra qué?.- cuestionó Claude.- No le hemos hecho nada.

\- Eso es lo que me pregunto.- Benji se encogió de hombros.

\- Deberías proteger a tu hermana, Benji, prevenirla contra la clase de gente con la que se junta, en vez de andar sacando teorías sobre el estúpido comportamiento de ese imbécil.- lo reconvino Mijael, aún enojado. Pobre de mi amigo, primero Edward lo había hecho enfadar y ahora Kentin quería completar el trabajo.

\- No me corresponde a mí el espantarle los pretendientes a mi hermana sino sólo apoyarla cuando lo necesite.- replicó mi hermano.- No tengo idea de qué le ve Jaz a ese muchacho aunque ella es muy dada a ser demasiado benevolente con los demás. Si mi hermana le está dando una oportunidad es porque quizás haya algo bueno en él.

\- Si lo tiene está muy escondido.- gruñó Claude.

\- Qué va a tener algo de bueno, es un completo idiota.- remató Mijael.

Desgraciadamente Kentin consiguió arruinarnos el resto del receso. Mentiría si dijera que nunca me pasó por la cabeza la idea de cambiar alguna de mis calificaciones más pobres con la esperanza de que mi promedio no bajara tanto, pero de ahí a que realmente intentara hacerlo había un trecho enorme. Si Claude alguna vez tuvo la misma intención tampoco me lo dijo, supongo que porque él sabía tan bien como yo que eso no era un "delito sin víctima".

Las cosas tampoco marcharon muy bien para Mijael después del receso. En el laboratorio de química, de acuerdo a lo que me contó mi amigo, Edward se las arregló para prenderle fuego a un poco de benceno que derramó al piso a propósito (una práctica que resultaba muy peligrosa), y echarle la culpa a Mijael del evento. Éste había intentado apagar el fuego pero al no saber cómo hacerlo de la manera correcta empeoró las cosas y la maestra tuvo que desalojar a los alumnos del laboratorio para evitar una catástrofe mayor. La profesora Quilty no dudó ni un momento que Mijael era el culpable y lo castigó por dos semanas, a pesar de los muchos intentos que él hizo para limpiar su nombre.

\- Para variar, la única que creyó en mí fue Jaz pero ni ella pudo convencer a la profesora de que todo fue un accidente.- me dijo Mijael, bastante decaído.- ¿Por qué Cruyffort me odia al extremo de tenderme esta clase de trampas?

\- No lo sé, camarada, pero si no lo averiguas pronto él va a conseguir que ambos acaben muertos.- señalé, con todo el tacto que pude.

Creo que lo mejor sería que la profesora Quilty separara a ese equipo de laboratorio pero no parecía ser una opción viable ya que ella insistía en reprobarlos a ambos si no aprendían a trabajar juntos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A las seis de la tarde, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y su esposa, la doctora Lily Del Valle, esperaban en el consultorio de la doctora Gwen Heffener a que ella les dijera cuáles habían sido los resultados de la segunda prueba realizada a su hija menor. Mis padres decidieron que lo mejor sería que Aremy no estuviera presente así que mi tía Elieth se ofreció a cuidarla ya que ese día no tenía entrenamientos de esgrima con sus alumnos. Mi tía Gwen no sabía cómo darles la noticia tan terrible que ya conocía, siempre era difícil dar un diagnóstico tan sombrío a los pacientes o a sus progenitores pero con mis papás era peor porque ellos eran sus amigos.

\- Tenemos ya el resultado de los estudios y, desgraciadamente, no son buenos.- murmuró Gwen, desalentada.- Ojalá hubiera un error pero se hizo la prueba muchas veces y el resultado es el mismo... Además…

\- Además están los síntomas que presenta mi hija, ¿cierto?.- la interrumpió Lily, muy seria. Mi padre la tomó de la mano con fuerza.- No le des más vuelta al asunto, Gwen, por favor.

Sin duda, ésa ha sido una de las peores pruebas que mis padres tuvieron que afrontar como pareja.

Ese día llegué a mi casa alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Como la temporada de fútbol estaba por comenzar, me había quedado hasta tarde entrenando con el equipo, de manera que cuando llegué a casa la bomba ya les había caído a mis papás. Supe que algo andaba muy mal cuando vi a Jazmín sentada en las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta, comiéndose las uñas. Ella nunca haría eso a menos que algo la asustara o preocupara en extremo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Jaz?.- le pregunté.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Mamá y papá andan raros.- respondió ella.- Hoy les dieron los resultados de las pruebas de Aremy y sé que no fueron buenas…

\- ¿Te dijeron ya qué tiene?.- pregunté, ansioso.

\- No, están esperando por ti.- contestó mi hermana.- Sólo quieren hablar con nosotros dos, a Benji y a Aremy no van a decirles la verdad.

Me senté en la escalera junto a ella y la tomé de la mano; Jaz me la apretó con fuerza y me sonrió para darme ánimos. Si mis padres no querían revelarles la verdad a mis hermanos menores era porque se trata de algo tan fuerte que ellos no serían capaces de sobrellevarlo.

"Para darnos valor el uno al otro", pensé. "Y proteger a nuestros hermanos menores".

Jazmín y yo subimos las escaleras tomados de la mano. La puerta del cuarto de nuestros padres estaba entreabierta y pudimos ver a Lily sentada en la cama, con el gran Genzo Wakabayashi apoyado sobre su regazo; ella le acariciaba el cabello mientras murmuraba palabras que no alcanzamos a entender del todo pero que sin duda iban encaminadas a tratar de consolarlo.

\- Vamos a salir de ésta.- dijo mi mamá mientras sostenía la cabeza de papá.- El porcentaje de niños que se curan es muy alto.

\- Te creo cuando lo dices pero aun así temo que ella sea del porcentaje que no lo logra.- musitó mi padre.- Nada de lo que he pasado en la vida me preparó para afrontar este temor.

\- Ni a mí tampoco, mi amor.- suspiró mi madre.- Por eso es que debemos aprender juntos.

Al presenciar esta escena Jazmín y yo titubeamos, jamás habíamos visto tan decaídos a nuestros padres, pero entonces mi hermana apretó mi mano y cobró valor. Al mal paso, darle prisa, dicen.

\- ¿Mamá?.- llamó ella, cautelosa.- ¿Papá? Daisuke ya llegó. ¿Es un buen momento para venir o regresamos más tarde?

\- Pasen, por favor.- pidió mi madre, mirándonos con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.- Tenemos algo importante qué decirles…

Ella comenzó a explicarnos todo, desde los resultados de laboratorio hasta lo que Gwen les había informado esa misma tarde, aclarándonos por supuesto los términos médicos que no entendimos. A pesar de que ya intuíamos que algo andaba mal con Aremy, Jazmín y yo estábamos llorando a lágrima viva cuando mi madre terminó de hablar.

A Aremy, a mi preciosa y querida hermanita, le habían diagnosticado leucemia, el cáncer de la sangre…

 **Notas:**

\- _"Les cocottes"_ significa algo así como "las cazuelas". Nótese que el francés de Daisuke es realmente malo.


	11. Leucemia

**Capítulo 11. Leucemia.**

Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche y me di cuenta de que pasaban de las tres de la mañana. Al día siguiente tendría que ir a la escuela y al finalizar las clases habría entrenamiento por lo que era indispensable dormir bien, pero de cualquiera manera mi cerebro no conseguía dejar de pensar. ¿Quién podría dormir sabiendo que su hermana estaba enferma de cáncer? Sin embargo, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y su esposa, la doctora Lily Del Valle, insistieron en que la enfermedad de Aremy no iba a detener la vida de la familia, por lo que nos dijo a Jazmín y a mí que debíamos continuar con nuestras actividades normales. Jaz no dejaría su club de baile y yo no abandonaría el de fútbol, así como Benji no dejaría de practicar el patinaje artístico, aunque tanto mi hermana como yo deseábamos abandonarlo todo para estar con nuestra hermana todo el tiempo, y estoy seguro de que Benji también tomaría la misma decisión si algún día se dignaban mis padres a contarle la verdad.

\- Lo importante ahora es que nuestras vidas continúen lo más normal que se pueda, por Aremy y por ustedes mismos.- había dicho Lily.- Por salud psicológica así debe ser.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarnos detenidamente para analizar nuestras reacciones. En ese momento lo sentí más distante que nunca de mí, como si se le hubiese olvidado que nosotros somos sus hijos también. Mientras tanto, mamá nos decía que mi tía Gwen ya había hecho una cita con el doctor Jean Lacoste, un reconocido oncólogo-hematólogo francés, cuyo trabajo sería definir el tratamiento de mi hermana ya que ni Gwen ni mamá tenían especialidad en la enfermedad que aquejaba a Aremy.

\- ¿Qué es un oncólogo, mamá?.- preguntó Jazmín. Habitualmente Lily siempre nos hablaba con términos que pudiéramos entender pero en esta ocasión estaba tan distraída que se dirigía a nosotros usando terminología médica.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! Es el médico especialista que se encarga de curar el cáncer.- mi madre se ruborizó.- Y un hematólogo es el que cuida las células de la sangre, que son las que tiene enfermas tu hermana. El doctor Jean tiene ambas especialidades y por eso es que se va a hacer cargo de curar a Aremy.

\- Y un francés es un hombre que nació en Francia, Jaz.- añadí, tratando de ser gracioso pero más bien fui patético.

\- Éste no es momento para hacer bromas, Daisuke.- recriminó Genzo, enojado.- Deberías estar más preocupado por tu hermana.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué llore y me suicide?.- repliqué, sin poder evitarlo.- Espera, lo primero ya lo hice pero no creo que eso cure milagrosamente a Aremy. Si crees que matándome consiga algún cambio, sólo dímelo.

\- ¡Dai, basta!.- me pidió Jazmín, asustada.

\- ¡Cuida la forma en la que me hablas, Daisuke, si no quieres recibir un castigo!.- mi padre casi gritó. Pocas veces lo había visto tan enojado.- ¡No estoy de humor para tus rebeldías!

\- Mi amor, por favor, no es el momento.- intervino mi madre, con voz calmada, para después dirigirse a mí.- Entiendo que estás impactado por la noticia, Daisuke, pero ése no es motivo para ser tan maleducado con tu padre.

\- Lo siento, padre.- me disculpé aunque no sé por qué no tenía muchas ganas de ser sincero. Sólo deseaba largarme a mi cuarto y desaparecer.- Es el estrés.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi no me respondió y tampoco es como si me hubiera hecho falta que dijera algo. Cualquier palabra proveniente de él estaba de más. Mamá no tardó en pedirnos que nos retiráramos, una orden que tanto Jaz como yo estábamos ansiosos por cumplir; ella se marchó a su cuarto casi corriendo y no me quedó la menor duda de que, en cuanto se quedara a solas, le hablaría a la única persona que en ese momento podía consolarla, es decir, Mijael. Desde mi propia habitación escuché cómo él entraba por el balcón y cómo Jazmín le contaba todo entre lágrimas. Los oí llorar a los dos durante un buen rato, tras lo cual Mijael intentaba consolar a mi hermana lo mejor que podía. No me costó darme cuenta de que mi amigo estaba tan asustado como nosotros pero aun así estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para apoyar a Jazmín. Después de un rato escuché que Mijael se trepaba a mi ventana y me preguntaba si quería hablar con alguien, y aunque yo deseé decirle que sí y dejarlo entrar, la verdad es que yo no soy Jaz y no podía simplemente soltar todo lo que traía por dentro, así que me hice el dormido. Después de un rato Mijael se cansó de preguntar y se marchó, al darse cuenta de que mi ventana estaba cerrada por dentro.

Suspiré. Decidí levantarme de la cama, en vista de que no podía dormir, y entrar a Internet para investigar un poco sobre la leucemia. No tenía mucha idea de lo que era esa enfermedad, cosa que no es de sorprender considerando que apenas tenía trece años. Mientras esperaba a que mi computadora se encendiera, escuché unos pasos que se detuvieron justo detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto; por un momento pensé que se trataba de papá y, molesto, frustrado y triste como estaba, iba a gritarle que si me iba a regañar por querer encontrar consuelo en una máquina, que entonces cumpliera con su papel de padre y que me brindara su apoyo. Sin embargo, era obvio que no se trataba del gran Genzo Wakabayashi pues esos pasos eran más ligeros y veloces, los cuales correspondían a Benjamín. Me quedé sin saber qué hacer cuando vi a mi hermano parado afuera de mi cuarto, llevando en sus manos uno de los libros de medicina de nuestra madre. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiéramos decir algo, se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Jazmín y por ella salió mi hermana mayor.

\- Llevo como cuarenta minutos armándome de valor para despertarte, Dai.- me confesó Jazmín, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que yo no estaba solo.- ¡Ah! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ichi?

\- Ustedes ya saben lo que estoy haciendo aquí.- mi hermano se veía muy enojado.- Más les vale que me digan qué es lo que tiene Are, sé que ustedes lo saben y es mejor que dejen de ocultarme las cosas.

\- Papá y mamá nos han pedido que no les digamos la verdad a Aremy y a ti.- respondió Jazmín, en voz baja.- Sólo quieren protegerlos.

\- ¿Ocultándonos la verdad?.- Benji frunció el ceño.- ¿Les parece que es ésa la mejor manera de "protegernos"? Aremy me ha contado que van a llevarla con otro médico para que le dé un "tratamiento especial" y ni siquiera le dijeron por qué. ¿Cómo pueden papá y mamá esperar que ella no tenga miedo si no hacen más que decirle mentiras?

Jazmín y yo nos miramos durante unos segundos; Benji tenía toda la razón del mundo pero al fin y al cabo nosotros no podíamos decidir qué cosas decirle y cuáles no. No éramos los adultos de la casa, después de todo, aunque no me parecía que todas las decisiones que estaban tomando los adultos fuesen correctas.

\- Bien, como sea.- Jaz suspiró, resignada.- Vine a ver a Dai porque quería que me dejara usar su computadora para investigar sobre la enfermedad de Are ya que la mía está actualizando el sistema operativo. Investiguemos juntos, Ichi, supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo también.

\- Muy bien.- Benji asintió.- Intenté buscar en uno de los libros de mamá los síntomas que presenta Are para tratar de ver si encajaban en alguna enfermedad, pero obviamente no pude entender el lenguaje médico.

\- Además, técnicamente hablando así no estaríamos rompiendo la promesa que le hicimos a nuestros padres de no decirte algo.- añadí.- Te vas a enterar tú solo.

Así pues, dejé que mis hermanos entraran en mi habitación. Noté que Jazmín llevaba en las manos la coneja de peluche blanca ella siempre llevaba consigo cuando era una niña. No me burlé ni mucho menos, yo entendía lo que era desear el volver a ser solo un niño que no entendía nada. Deseé en ese momento el no haber guardado el oso de peluche café con el que dormía cuando tenía tres años pero en fin, que no sirve de nada volver el tiempo atrás de cualquier modo.

Encendí mi computadora y tecleé en Google la palabra "leucemia"; sentí cómo Benji se estremeció detrás de mí. Inmediatamente aparecieron en la pantalla al menos unos 20,000 sitios en Internet con información sobre tan terrible enfermedad. Entré al primero que encontré y mi hermana comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que iba viendo.

\- "La Leucemia es una enfermedad que involucra a los leucocitos".- comenzó Jazmín.- Existen varias maneras de clasificar a la leucemia; una de ellas se enfoca en dividirla en aguda y crónica, otra se basa en las variedades mielocítica y linfocítica, de acuerdo a la clase de leucocitos que están involucrados…".

Como era de esperarse, ni Benji ni yo entendimos ni una palabra.

\- Como que esta página está hecha para doctores.- comenté.- Mejor abramos otra.

En el tercer sitio web al que entramos prometía dar información entendible para pacientes; ahí encontramos al fin algunas respuestas a lo que queríamos saber: que la leucemia es el cáncer de la sangre, que afecta a los glóbulos blancos o leucocitos (las células que se encargan de las defensas del cuerpo), los cuales comienzan a producirse de manera descontrolada y dañina, y que es una enfermedad tremendamente mortífera. Al final, lo único claro que Jazmín, Benji y yo sacamos fue que la leucemia era una de las peores formas de cáncer, cuyo rango de supervivencia era tremendamente bajo. El tratamiento se basaba en darle al enfermo medicamentos muy potentes, cuyo nombre en común era el de quimioterapéuticos, los cuales mataban tanto a las células buenas como a las malas por lo que la persona que los recibía se ponía tan débil que hasta una gripa podía matarla. Fue suficiente. Jazmín se dejó caer en la cama y yo cerré la página. Benji continuaba sosteniendo el libro como si éste pudiera protegerlo del mundo.

\- No es algo bueno, ¿verdad?.- comenté, solo por decir algo.

\- Es pésimo.- murmuró Jazmín.- No puedo creer que mamá pretenda que continuemos con nuestras vidas como si nada sucediera.

\- Creo que intenta darnos valor restándole importancia a la enfermedad de Aremy.- opinó Benji.- Pero creo que no lo va a lograr, no así al menos…

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.- mi hermana comenzó a llorar otra vez.- No quiero que Aremy se muera.

\- Ninguno de nosotros quiere eso, créeme.- tragué saliva para aguantarme el llanto.- Pero creo que no podemos hacer algo más que apoyar a nuestra hermana. Ella necesita de nosotros.

\- Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo más que eso.- musitó Benji, en voz baja.

Jazmín regresó a su habitación y Benji dijo que pasaría a ver a su melliza antes de irse a su propio cuarto. Yo me quedé dormido tan profundamente que no escuché la alarma de mi reloj despertador. Cuando Genzo fue a ver qué era lo que me había sucedido, me encontró ardiendo en fiebre. Lo curioso del caso era que no fui el único, también Jazmín y Benji, quien amaneció en la cama de Aremy, tuvieron fiebre como yo, siendo mi hermana menor la única que se mantuvo fresca durante toda la noche. Qué ironía, de verdad, pero por algo dicen que la mente es poderosa, no cabe duda que los tres nos enfermamos por culpa de la impresión. Ningún Wakabayashi fue a la escuela ese día, los cuatro nos quedamos en cama mientras nos cuidaban mi madre y mi tía Bárbara, quienes suspendieron sus labores para poder hacerse cargo de nosotros.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi tuvo que ir personalmente a la Wittelsbach a hablar con el director y con nuestros profesores para aclararles cuál era la actual situación de nuestro hogar. Aremy fue dada de baja temporal, como era de esperarse, y los académicos le dijeron a mi padre que con todo gusto la recibirían el siguiente ciclo escolar, cuando ya estuviera recuperada. Además, prometieron guardar la más absoluta discreción y aseguraron que no les pondrían falta a los otros tres Wakabayashi que estaban haciéndose los tontos en casa porque no les quedó ninguna duda de que nosotros estábamos muy afectados por la noticia.

\- Quizás sería prudente que sus hijos hablaran con un psicólogo.- comentó la profesora de Jaz.- Es obvio que ellos se han enfermado debido al impacto que tuvieron al saber cuál es la enfermedad tan terrible que tiene Aremy.

\- Quizás.- admitió Genzo.- Pero mis hijos son fuertes, no necesitan de un psicólogo.

En cierto modo podría ser desesperante la actitud de papá, pero mucho tiempo después yo habría de comprender que ésa era su manera de creer que tanto Jazmín como Benji y yo sabríamos afrontar cualquier tipo de adversidad, porque nos estaba criando para ser personas fuertes que son capaces de afrontarlo todo sin necesidad de un psicólogo. Horas más tarde, Genzo regresó a casa y le dijo a Lily que Kaltz y él se encargarían de nosotros para que Bárbara y ella pudiesen descansar. Después de poner algo de resistencia, Lily nos dejó a cargo de mi papá y de mi tío pero no para irse a descansar sino para arreglar la cita de Aremy con el doctor Lacoste. Fue en ese momento cuando Genzo nos reunió a los tres hijos mayores en la sala para hablar muy seriamente con nosotros.

\- Jazmín, Daisuke, Ichimei.- empezó a decir mi padre.- Sé que para ustedes esto no es fácil y que su primera reacción va a ser el enfermarse, pero hay algo que deben tener muy en cuenta para el futuro: Aremy necesita de nuestra ayuda. Ella está pasando por algo tremendamente difícil y ahora más que nunca necesita que estemos a su lado, que la apoyemos y que también ayudemos a su madre a cuidarla. No vamos a ser de mucha ayuda si, por el contrario, les causamos más problemas a cualquiera de las dos.

Jazmín, Benji y yo nos sentimos avergonzados pues sabíamos que papá tenía razón.

\- Somos una familia, aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias.- Genzo me lanzó una mirada rápida.- Y como tal, vamos a apoyarnos cuando uno de nosotros lo necesite. ¿Lo entienden? Juntos seremos más fuertes que si afrontamos esto por separado, juntos venceremos la enfermedad de Aremy.

Mi padre siempre me sorprendía. Cuando yo estaba completamente seguro de que era un egoísta y de que su familia le importaba un comino, llegaba y nos decía que debíamos permanecer unidos. Pero créanlo o no, su regaño nos llegó hasta el alma. Los tres murmuramos palabras de disculpa y aseguramos que nunca nos volveríamos a enfermar, así tuviéramos que tomarnos unos veinte frascos de vitaminas.

\- Bueno, que tampoco es para tanto.- papá sonrió a medias.- Con que se cuiden es más que suficiente.

Para nuestra buena suerte, ese día era viernes y al día siguiente no habría escuela, sólo entrenamiento. Cosa rarísima en papá, nos dijo a Benji y a mí que si lo deseábamos podíamos faltar ese día a nuestras respectivas prácticas pero ambos nos negamos. Habíamos prometido no causar problemas y por eso mismo elegimos enfocarnos en nuestros deportes con mucho ahínco, decididos a continuar con nuestras vidas como si nada malo estuviese sucediendo. Por supuesto, nuestros amigos querrían saber lo que había pasado pero nosotros teníamos la duda de si debíamos decirles la verdad o no. A esas alturas, Adler y Mina ya estaban enterados de lo que ocurría con Aremy (papá y mamá les autorizaron a los Kaltz a revelárselos) y también Mijael lo sabía, por lo que había una gran probabilidad de que sus hermanos, y quizás sus primos, también estuviesen enterados del asunto.

\- Papá me ha dicho que mamá y él no quieren que los más jóvenes se enteren, los que tengan la edad de Benji y Are o menores.- explicó Jazmín.- Supongo que no desean que alguno de ellos se lo diga a ella.

\- Yo estoy considerando la opción de decírselo todo a Are.- dijo Benji, muy serio.- Lo que me detiene es que no sé si va a poder resistirlo.

\- Deberíamos de creer que ella es más fuerte de lo que pensamos todos.- repliqué, aunque lo cierto era que yo tampoco me atrevía a decirle la verdad.

Ese día Jazmín decidió acompañarnos al entrenamiento, por lo que Mijael también se encontraba ahí. Mi mejor amigo llegó a darme un inesperado abrazo al tiempo que me decía que estaba disponible para cualquier cosa que necesitara.

\- Qué gay te ves abrazándome, Fede.- repliqué, tratando de no demostrar demasiado mis emociones.- Pero gracias.

\- Por algo somos mejores amigos, animal.- Mija me dio un puñetazo en el hombro para cortar la escena.- Pero es en serio lo que te digo de que puedes contar conmigo, Chucky, para lo que sea que necesites, estaré ahí siempre que lo desees, y cuando no, también.

\- Lo sé muy bien.- sonreí a medias.- Como bien dijiste, por algo somos mejores amigos.

\- Por cierto que mis papás y yo les hemos contado todo a Chris y a Claude, a la única a la que no le hemos dicho es a Vania, por petición de mis padrinos.- aclaró Mijael.

\- Sí, estoy enterado de esa "orden".- suspiré.- No quieren que ella se lo diga a Aremy.

\- Sí, algo así me dijo mi mamá.- Mijael bufó.- Si me lo preguntas me parece estúpido pero… Oh, mira quién viene ahí, Chucky.

Me giré justo a tiempo para darme cuenta de que Giovanna se dirigía hacia nosotros, cosa que me sorprendió bastante porque ella habitualmente llegaba a los entrenamientos mucho más tarde. La pelirroja de mis sueños se dirigió directamente hacia mí y, antes de que pudiera saber qué estaba sucediendo, me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

\- Lo siento muchísimo, Dai.- musitó Giovanna a mi oído, con la voz entrecortada.

Su gesto me impactó por sorpresivo y sincero. Su perfume de rosas me envolvió y su abrazo fue tan cálido que tuve deseos de soltar las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo desde la noche previa. Abracé a Giovanna con fuerza sin responderle y enterré mi cara en su cabello; eran tan poquísimas ocasiones en las que me habían dado un gesto tan sincero que no pude evitar derrumbarme por un momento entre los brazos de esa chica con esencia de ángel. Creo que algunas lágrimas se me escaparon y mojaron su blusa, cosa que después me hizo sentir avergonzado pero que en ese momento me hizo sentir mejor. Gio no me soltó hasta que yo aflojé la presión que hacía con mis brazos y me miró con mucha empatía cuando me hice hacia atrás para liberarla.

\- Gracias.- musité, con voz ronca.- No sabes lo mucho que agradezco tu apoyo.

\- Estaré contigo para lo que necesites, Dai.- su voz era tan suave como la mantequilla.- Si necesitas hablar con alguien no dudes en buscarme. Sé que no puedo ayudarte con otra cosa más útil pero…

\- Con eso ya haces bastante, gracias, Gio.- sonreí.- Discúlpame, no he tenido la oportunidad de devolverte tu recipiente, he tenido la cabeza en otro lado…

\- ¡Oh, no te preocupes por él!.- ella hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.- Ahora es lo que menos importa. Llámame cuando me necesites, ¿sí? O envíame un mensaje, ya sabes en dónde encontrarme.

Giovanna se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla; a pesar de lo mal que me sentía, noté que mi cara enrojeció al extremo pero creo que ella no se dio cuenta, para mi suerte. ¿Mi suerte? Sin duda era bastante hija de la fregada porque justamente hace que la chica que me encanta me bese en un día en el que me siento fatal porque mi hermana ha sido diagnosticada con una enfermedad mortal. Además, presentía que Giovanna sólo estaba tratando de ser amable conmigo, estaba casi seguro que ella preferiría apoyar a Jazmín, a quien consideraba como una de sus amigas más íntimas.

\- Vaya, que debes sentirte realmente mal para no ponerte a saltar de la emoción.- comentó Mijael cuando Giovanna se marchó.

\- No tan mal como para no ponerme feliz porque ella me ha besado.- suspiré.- Aunque puede ser que sólo lo ha hecho porque sabe que con eso va a conseguir que me sienta mejor. Y hablando de hacer sentir mejor a alguien, gracias por ayudar ayer a Jazmín, me contó que estuviste con ella gran parte de la noche.

\- Ojalá hubiera podido hacer más que sólo abrazarla, ya sabes que me destroza verla llorar.- murmuró Mijael, con mucha tristeza en los ojos.- Y por supuesto que también me pone mal saber que la Pecas está enferma, a ella la quiero como a una segunda hermana y no quiero que algo malo le pase.

\- Lo sé bien.- palmeé el brazo de mi amigo.- Gracias por preocuparte por mis hermanas.

\- También estaba preocupado por ti.- añadió mi amigo, muy serio.- Intenté entrar a tu cuarto después de dejar a Jaz pero creo que estabas dormido.

\- ¿Ah, sí? No me di cuenta, sí estaba dormido, perdón.- mentí.- Pero gracias por la intención. Y cambiando el tema, ¿qué sucedió con el asunto del laboratorio de química? ¿Pudiste convencer a tus papás de que no tuviste la culpa?

\- No.- Mijael frunció el ceño.- Ellos creyeron que el del problema sí fui yo pero pensaron que fue un accidente que se me salió de las manos, por eso es que no aumentaron el castigo que ya tengo. Me da rabia porque esta vez no hice nada, todo fue culpa de Cruyffort.

\- El problema es que Cruyffort es un excelente estudiante con un récord impecable de buena conducta, nadie va a creer que te tendió una trampa.- repliqué al tiempo que buscaba mis guantes de portero.- Es más, incluso a mí me costaría trabajo creerte sino fuera porque los vi peleando. Nunca había visto a Edward comportarse de ese modo.

\- Sí, ya lo sé.- gruñó Mijael.- Ya vamos a darle a este estúpido entrenamiento.

Rato más tarde, cuando el entrenamiento al fin terminó (al parecer, nadie le avisó al señor Köpke acerca de mi drama familiar), se acercaron a mí muchos de mis amigos para ofrecerme su apoyo: Erick, Anne y Katie fueron los primeros, seguidos por Uriel, Osvaldo, Lorelei, Lizzie, Danielle, Marko y Valerie. Todos a su manera me ofrecieron su apoyo y su ayuda incondicional y yo me sentí sorprendido de darme cuenta cuánta gente se preocupaba por mí.

\- No lo has notado porque eres muy reservado, pero sin duda que eres más popular de lo que quieres creer.- me señaló Valerie, con una enorme sonrisa.

Incluso Maia y su hermano Alec se acercaron para hablar un rato conmigo; los dos se sentían mal porque creían que, debido a que su madre había sido el "portador de las malas noticias", ni mis hermanos ni yo tendríamos ganas de seguir siendo sus amigos, cosa que me hizo reír. Quizás fue una reacción muy inapropiada pero al menos sirvió para que mis amigos se relajaran, por supuesto que nosotros querríamos seguir teniendo contacto con los Shanks, no era culpa de mi tía Gwen que Aremy estuviera enferma y eso lo sabíamos muy bien. Un poco más relajada, Maia me dijo entonces que se ofrecería para cuidar a Are en sus ratos libres.

El último en venir a hablar conmigo fue Edward; me sorprendió no verlo junto a sus hermanos, el que anduviera solo y su reciente mala actitud me hacían pensar que _algo_ serio le pasaba a mi primo político pero yo tenía mis propios y serios problemas como para poder hacerme cargo de los de alguien más, considerando además que él traía broncas con el que es mi mejor amigo. Aun así, quería buscar la manera de ayudar a Edward o mínimo conseguir que él confiara en mí lo suficiente para contarme qué le pasaba, pero en esos momentos esto último era poco menos que imposible. De cualquier modo, Cruyffort también se ofreció para ayudarnos a mis hermanos y a mí en lo que necesitáramos y yo se lo agradecí sin hacer mención de la escena que me tocó presenciar y vivir en la escuela el día del cumpleaños de Jazmín. Los dos nos comportamos como si no hubiera sucedido nada, como si la pequeña herida en proceso de cicatrización que traía en la mejilla no me la hubiera hecho él, y antes de despedirnos vi en sus ojos un sincero y apenado agradecimiento por no haberle mencionado ese detalle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mi mamá decidió contactar al doctor Lacoste antes de la primera cita que Aremy tendría con él; lo hizo a escondidas, sin decírselo a papá, porque quería hablar con Lacoste de médico a médico, sin reservas y sin mentiras, poniendo todas las cartas sobre la mesa en base a lo que se sabía sobre el estado de salud de mi hermana. El doctor Jean Lacoste resultó ser un joven francés de cabello muy negro y ojos grises, aproximadamente de la misma edad que papá, y se notaba que era buena persona aun cuando su expresión siempre era de lo más adusta. Mi madre nos diría después que no supo por qué pero que Jean le inspiró confianza en cuanto lo vio, quizás porque, como habría de comprobar yo mismo más adelante, él tenía "la sangre muy liviana", como suele decir mi madrina.

\- La doctora Heffner me ha hablado de su hija.- comenzó el doctor Lacoste.- ¿Le molesta si la tuteo? Si vamos a hablar de médico a médico es mejor que nos tengamos confianza.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- aceptó mi mamá.- No quiero que me ocultes información, por favor, por más dura que sea. Si voy a afrentar la enfermedad de mi hija será sabiéndolo todo y no a medias, como suele hacerse en muchas ocasiones con otros pacientes.

\- Bien, yo siempre he estado a favor de no ocultarle información a los padres.- acordó el doctor Jean.- La ventaja es que como eres médico me va a resultar mucho más sencillo hablar contigo sobre los planes de tratamiento.

\- Sé que con los estudios que se le han hecho a mi hija hasta el momento no podemos determinar qué tipo de leucemia tiene.- continuó Lily.- Aunque podríamos basarnos en estadísticas por edad para tratar de determinarlo.

\- Sería algo así como un cálculo aproximado, sí, aunque no muy confiable.- asintió Jean.- Supongo que tú hiciste eso ya. De cualquier modo necesitamos hacer pruebas más específicas para determinar el tipo, conocer qué tan avanzado está el asunto y saber cuál será el tratamiento a seguir.

\- Sí, lo sé.- suspiró Lily.- Aspirados de médula ósea, más exámenes de sangre…

\- Me da la impresión de que no viniste a verme para que te aclarara algo de los estudios ni del tratamiento, aunque no seas oncóloga eres médico y sabes más de lo que sabría cualquier padre que no lo sea.- replicó Jean.- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que te diga, Lily?

\- Lo que realmente quiero saber es la tasa de supervivencia.- respondió Lily, muy seria.- Yo sé que eso depende también del tipo de leucemia que mi hija tenga pero… Me gustaría saber cuáles son nuestras posibilidades de ganar.

Aquí hago un paréntesis para hacer notar que mi madre adoptó algunas de las frases de mi padre. Eso de "cuáles son nuestras probabilidades de ganar", sin duda lo copió del gran Genzo Wakabayashi.

\- Bueno, la medicina ha avanzado mucho en estos años.- replicó el doctor Lacoste.- Y los niños son muy fuertes, son los que llegan a tener las recuperaciones más asombrosas. Aunque aún no sepa qué tipo de leucemia tiene tu hija, diría que tiene muchas probabilidades de ganar. Algo que tiene a su favor es que además tiene tres hermanos, ellos pueden llegar a ser de mucha utilidad en casos extremos. Al menos en eso tu hija tuvo suerte.

A mí no me hubiera quedado muy en claro el por qué el que Aremy tuviera tres hermanos se podía considerar como "tener suerte", aunque mamá sí que lo entendió. Ella y el doctor Jean continuaron hablando de los pasos a seguir con mi hermana menor, programando desde ese momento un estudio llamado aspirado de médula ósea (oh, me resulta imposible describirlo, sólo sé que es un estudio complicado y doloroso en donde te pinchan un hueso con una aguja enorme para aspirar lo que hay ahí dentro y analizarlo, pobre de mi hermanita), así como una tomografía (que es algo así como si fuera una radiografía pero mucho mejor y más especializada). Mamá le pidió entonces al doctor Jean que, de ser posible, le ocultara a Aremy cuál era su enfermedad pues tanto ella como papá creían que era lo mejor.

\- Si es lo que quieres lo haré, pero yo no recomiendo mucho mentirle a mis pacientes, tengan la edad que tengan.- advirtió el doctor Lacoste.- Lo mejor para ellos es saber a qué se enfrentan ya que así además sentirán que se les está permitiendo elegir el camino.

\- Lo sé.- replicó mamá.- Pero no creo que Aremy esté preparada para afrontarlo.

\- Y no lo va a estar si no le dices la verdad.- replicó Jean.- Pero si es tu deseo y tu marido te apoya, está bien. Después de todo ustedes son los responsables legales y quienes van a tomar las decisiones importantes.

Lily ratificó la fecha de la cita oficial y se retiró, tras agradecerle al doctor Lacoste su ayuda y comprensión. El médico sabía que estaba lidiando con una familia diferente pues conocía de sobra el temperamento del gran Genzo Wakabayashi y con esa visita había alcanzado a vislumbrar que su esposa también era un hueso duro de roer. Sin embargo, de acuerdo a lo que sabía basándose únicamente en los resultados de laboratorio de Aremy, pudiera ser que las fuertes personalidades de ambos no fuesen suficientes para derrotar a la enfermedad que afectaba a su hija.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Volví a tener el Sueño una vez más, tal y como habría de tenerlo, a partir de entonces, todas las noches. Había cambiado ya de forma aunque seguía manteniendo su esencia original. Una vez que entraba a la habitación de Aremy y veía a mis padres sosteniendo sus manos, papá me miraba con ojos suplicantes.

\- Daisuke, está en ti el ayudar a tu hermana.- me dijo.- Pero nadie puede obligarte a que lo hagas. La decisión sólo te pertenece a ti.

Por supuesto, la niña que sostenía las manos de mis papás no era otra que mi propia hermana. Aremy estaba tan mal que pensé que de un momento a otro moriría. Sin embargo, el mensaje del gran Genzo Wakabayashi estaba claro: yo podía evitar que mi hermana muriera. La pregunta era: ¿Cómo hacerlo?

\- Tengo miedo.- confesé, aunque en ese momento no sabía de qué lo tenía, si de ayudar a Aremy o de no ayudarla.

En cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, mi hermana empezó a desaparecer; mi mamá agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, negándose a soltar la mano de Aremy. Yo grité, desesperado, pero me di cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde para intentar hacer cualquier cosa.

\- ¡No, esperen!.- pedí, muy angustiado.- ¡No dije que no iba a ayudarla! ¡Por favor, mamá, no permitas que Aremy se vaya!

Pero ya no había tiempo para tratar de corregir las cosas...

Me desperté sudando frío, con la cara mojada por las lágrimas que derramé en mi sueño. Respiré agitadamente durante algunos segundos, el tiempo que me tomó recuperar el control de mí mismo, tras lo cual tragué saliva con dificultad y pasé la lengua por mis labios resecos. ¿Qué era ese olorcillo tan rico y tan relajante que comencé a percibir, y de dónde provenía? Lavanda, recordé, alguna vez mi madre me dijo que ese aroma tan suave es lavanda y sólo conozco a una persona a quien le gusta usar este tipo de olor como perfume.

Me giré hacia la izquierda, hacia donde me pareció que se encontraba la fuente del aroma; ahí vi a una mujer de piel muy, muy blanca, cabello negro y unos extraños y muy poco comunes ojos de color violeta, el rasgo que la hace inconfundible en cualquier lugar al que va, lo cual no es para menos considerando que muy pocas personas en el planeta pueden presumir de tener ojos color violeta (dice mi abuelo Alejandro que existió una actriz de Hollywood que tenía ese mismo tono de ojos, Taylor creo que se apellidaba; si esto es verdad, esa mujer y mi madrina son las únicas personas conocidas que tienen ojos morados). Mi madrina me contemplaba con una mezcla de ternura y preocupación y tuve muchísimos deseos de darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¿Tuviste un mal sueño, Daisuke?.- me preguntó Catrina Mikistli, con una sonrisa bondadosa.

No respondí. Mientras me debatía entre si debía darle un abrazo o no, me di cuenta de que lo que el Sueño trataba de decirme era que de mí dependía el salvar a mi hermana menor de su terrible destino.

 **Notas:**

\- Jean Lacoste y Alec Shanks son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

\- La actriz de Hollywood de ojos color violeta de la que Daisuke está hablando es Elizabeth Taylor.


	12. Sin salidas fáciles

**Capítulo 12. Sin salidas fáciles.**

Mi padre, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, tiene una frase que le encanta repetirnos frecuentemente a mis hermanos y a mí (nunca he escuchado que se la diga a mamá, por cierto): "No hay salidas fáciles. Si quieres algo que valga la pena, tendrás que escoger el camino difícil". Yo siempre pensé, aunque me abstuve de decirlo en voz alta, que por supuesto que existen las salidas fáciles, que él quisiera complicarse la vida era otra cosa. Sin embargo, en esos momentos me daba cuenta de que, efectivamente, las salidas fáciles no son la mejor opción. No en nuestro caso, al menos, en donde una solución sencilla, como fingir que todo estaba bien, no iba a salvar a mi hermana. Por eso es que decidí dejar de intentar dormir y aceptar acompañar a mi madrina a beber algo, considerando que de cualquier modo el fugarme al mundo de los sueños no me estaba ayudando a liberar el estrés.

Eran las cinco de la mañana pero aun así Catrina se veía fresca como la madrugada misma; elegante y vestida de negro, como era su costumbre, removía con una cucharilla su café, al que le había echado al menos unas siete medidas de azúcar (es la única persona a la que le he visto comer tanta azúcar y no ponerse mal por ello). Ambos nos encontrábamos en la cocina, sentados ante la pequeña mesa que a veces fungía como comedor, y yo tomaba el famoso té con leche para las pesadillas que me preparé ya que, aunque le insistí mucho, mi madrina no me dejó tomar café.

\- No es bueno para tu salud, aún estás joven para eso.- fue lo que me dijo cuando le pedí una taza de la bebida que se preparó.

Claro, y seguramente echarle siete sobres de azúcar a una tacita de café es buenísimo para la salud, pero me abstuve de hacer algún comentario al respecto.

\- El té está bien para ti.- insistió Catrina cuando puse cara de decepción por no haber podido conseguir un poco de café.- Además, tu madre se enojará si te permito beber de este "veneno café".

\- Como si ella no lo tomara.- repliqué en voz baja.

Vi que Catrina sonreía por lo bajo mientras le daba un sorbo grande a mi té caliente. No sé cómo es que esa bebida tan sencilla conseguía hacerme sentir mejor cada vez que la tomaba pero así sucedió también en esta ocasión.

\- ¿Y bien?.- cuestionó Catrina mientras me miraba fijamente.- ¿Me vas a decir qué soñaste, Daisuke?

\- Lo mismo que te conté cuando hablamos por teléfono la última vez.- respondí, apesadumbrado.- Ya sabes, el Sueño.

\- Pero ha cambiado.- comentó Catrina, pensativamente.- ¿No es así?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- me sorprendí.

\- Porque cuando sueñas con el futuro, el Sueño cambia conforme los hechos se van modificando al momento de que van sucediendo.- contestó Catrina.- Así es como funciona esto, Daisuke.

Nunca comprendí cómo es que Catrina Mikistli podía hablar de estas cosas "fantasiosas" con tanta tranquilidad, como si supiera exactamente de qué estaba hablando. Sin duda, si el gran Genzo Wakabayashi supiera lo que Catrina pensaba sobre el futuro y sobre el "poder" de adivinarlo en sueños", habría creído que ella era una charlatana, una chiflada o ambas cosas, pero por la misma razón era que Catrina se cuidaba de sus palabras delante de él. Ella apreciaba a mi papá, por algo había consentido en ser madrina de uno de sus hijos, pero constantemente me decía que él tenía la mente muy limitada a pesar de ser tan inteligente. "Eso es algo en lo que no debes parecerte a tu padre, Daisuke", me dijo Catrina en alguna ocasión. "No cierres tu mente a aquello que no puedes explicar". Con tales antecedentes, Catrina era la única persona en la que podría confiar para contarle acerca de mi Sueño; quizás mamá me habría entendido también pero no quería sobresaturarla con cosas de niños pubertos, así que le conté a Catrina mi Sueño de principio a fin, con las modificaciones que tuvo la última vez.

\- Ya veo.- Catrina dio un sorbo a su café.- Supongo que ya debiste haber averiguado que esto se relaciona con la enfermedad de Aremy.

\- Sí, ya lo hice.- asentí.- Pero no sé cómo es que voy a ayudarla, realmente no lo entiendo. Y yo no quiero que mi hermana muera...

\- Yo tampoco lo deseo.- dijo Catrina.- Puede ser que esté en ti la clave para salvarla. ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que tarde o temprano tú vas a descubrirlo.

Era tan confuso y desesperante, no quería seguir teniendo ese Sueño sin saber lo que significaba pero evidentemente no me quedaba más remedio que esperar a que algo cambiara en él, o que en la vida real hallara la respuesta que buscaba. Me sentí tan descorazonado que no tuve más remedio que cambiar el tema para que Catrina no lo notara. Ya había hecho bastante con escucharme y no reírse de mí como para mortificarla con mi desazón ante la falta de respuestas concretas.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste?.- pregunté.- Mamá no me avisó que llegarías hoy.

\- Hace como dos horas.- respondió Catrina.- Y no lo hizo porque ella tampoco lo sabía, ya sabes que no tengo la costumbre de avisar cuando vengo a visitarlos, me gusta llegar de sorpresa.

\- Sí, lo sé.- sonreí.- ¿Viniste sola?

\- No, tu padrino vino conmigo.- aclaró Catrina, sonriendo también.- Como te dije, el mundo necesita descansar un poco y no lo podrá hacer si Demian Krieg sigue haciendo su trabajo.

Nunca he sabido realmente en qué trabaja mi padrino, Demian Krieg, el gran empresario. Sé que está a cargo de una compañía muy grande e importante en Berlín pero desconozco por completo a qué se dedica esta empresa, no sé si se encarga de fabricar automóviles o de exportar pescado y la verdad es que no me he esforzado mucho por averiguarlo. Mi madrina dice que hay cosas que es mejor no saber (?).

\- Ya veo.- dije mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la cocina.- ¿En dónde está? Me gustaría mucho saludarlo.

\- Y él quiere saludarte a ti, cariño.- Catrina sonrió dulcemente.- Sin embargo, él necesita dormir un poco más que yo así que está en la habitación de huéspedes, descansando, pero no te preocupes que para la hora del desayuno ya estará despierto y fresco, listo para hablar contigo.

Podía imaginarme perfectamente la escena: en esos momentos mi padrino debía estar tendido boca arriba en la cama, dormido con uno de sus brazos sobre los ojos, en una curiosa costumbre que, según él, le permite descansar mejor.

\- Sí, entiendo.- me sentí avergonzado cuando me di cuenta de qué hora era.- Supongo que soy el único en esta casa que no puede dormir bien.

\- No creo que seas el único, pero aunque lo fueras no tendría algo de malo.- replicó mi madrina.- Eres un niño que está pasando por un momento muy crítico y es normal que te sientas asustado. Lo que no está bien es fingir que no pasa nada, Daisuke, necesitas hablar con tus hermanos y tus padres para que te des cuenta de que no eres el único que se siente mal, el dolor compartido suele ser más llevadero que el que se sufre en soledad.

\- No estoy muy seguro de que sufrir en compañía sea mejor que hacerlo solo.- rebatí, incómodo.- No imagino a mi seco y cerrado padre compartiendo sus temores conmigo.

\- Tu papá es un buen hombre y te ama, Dai.- replicó Catrina.- Pero como buen hombre que es, es un completo inútil en cuestiones de sentimentalismos. Hay muchas cosas de él que no comprendo, quizás porque es hombre o porque viene de una cultura muy distinta a aquélla en la que yo me crié, y sabes que tampoco comparto su manera de pensar al cien por ciento, ni siquiera tu madre lo hace, pero sin duda que Wakabayashi está tratando de hacer lo mejor por su familia.

\- Ya hablas como mi mamá.- suspiré.- De alguna forma o de otra, aunque aseguran entender mi sentir con respecto a lo estresante que es el ser el hijo mayor del gran Genzo Wakabayashi, acaban por pedirme que él sólo quiere lo mejor para mí. Supongo que tendré que empezar a creérmelo, si las mujeres adultas en quienes más confío me aseguran que así es.

\- Sólo te estoy diciendo que te abras con los demás miembros de tu familia.- replicó mi madrina, sin inmutarse.- Pero si varias personas te decimos que Genzo está tratando de ser un buen padre, así es aunque no nos creas. Quizás luego te des cuenta de eso, Daisuke, no lo sé, lo que importa ahora es que sepas que no estás solo en esto, somos muchos los que sufrimos por la misma razón y lo mejor es que nos mantengamos unidos para hacerle frente a la adversidad.

Por supuesto que Catrina tenía razón pero en ese momento me negaba a aceptarlo. Bueno, que de cualquier modo me quedaba claro qué pensaba mi madrina sobre mi padre. Mi padrino, sin embargo, era otro cantar. Al igual que Catrina, Demian Krieg apreciaba a mis padres pero a diferencia de ella, él apoyaba todos mis actos de rebeldía. Constantemente me decía que yo tenía derecho a desarrollar mi propia personalidad y que no debía aceptar imposiciones totalitarias de nadie, pero no estaba seguro si me lo estaba diciendo en serio o si sólo se divertía jugando con mi mente. Creo que simplemente trataba de ayudarme a desarrollar mi personalidad y ésa era su forma poco ortodoxa de hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando me reuní con él después del desayuno, Demian dejó de lado sus pláticas sobre anarquía (okey, exagero, dejémoslo en rebeldía), para decirme que en esos momentos debía actuar de acuerdo a las reglas porque mi hermana necesitaba todo el apoyo que su familia fuera capaz de darle.

\- Hay momentos para dar guerra y momentos para mantenerse en calma, Daisuke, y éste es uno de esos momentos en los que hay que respetar la paz.- me dijo Demian, muy serio.- Se va a librar una batalla importante aquí y no vas a ayudar creando otra, así que mantente en calma todo lo que puedas.

\- Eso intento aunque precisamente en este instante lo que más deseo es crear caos.- repliqué, enojado.

\- Y en otras circunstancias te apoyaría.- mi padrino sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Pero no es el momento, créeme. Ya habrá otras ocasiones para poner el mundo cabeza arriba. Además, todos necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando; mírame a mí, que tuve que tomarme un respiro para mantener el equilibrio.

\- ¿No me dices frecuentemente que se debe ser un guerrero las 24 horas del día?.- insistí.

\- Uno nunca deja de ser un guerrero aunque te tomes un respiro.- replicó Demian.- Pero para planear una buena estrategia es necesario detenerse para analizar el entorno con detalle. Estás a punto de librar una buena guerra, necesitas poner atención a estos momentos de calma para que después sepas como atacar.

Una de las cosas que más me gustan de mi padrino es que hablar con él es como hablar con un genio militar, todavía no me explico cómo es que no entró al ejército, con la enorme visión de tácticas de guerra que tiene. Ese día, sin embargo, se negó a hablarme de tácticas militares y me contó historias de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Demian también es un apasionado de la Historia Mundial, sabe tanto sobre guerras que no me queda duda de que dedica todo su tiempo libre a leer sobre el tema, por eso es que puede presumir de sus conocimientos diciendo que ha estado presente en cada guerra que ha librado la Humanidad a lo largo de su existencia, aunque sería imposible para un ser humano saber toda la información que existe sobre esta temática.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos Demian y yo hablando sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, es más, no tengo una idea clara de qué otras cosas ocurrieron ese día, mi mente andaba en las nubes y me sentía fuera de lugar. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi debió adivinar que algo ocurría conmigo porque por ese día me dejó en paz, así que pude vagar en el limbo sin que alguien me molestara. Debí quedarme dormido en algún lugar, tal vez en la sala o quizás recargado contra la mesa del comedor porque no recuerdo haberme ido a acostar a mi cama y sin embargo ahí desperté, cuando el maldito reloj despertador quiso recordarme que la maldita vida sigue, a pesar de todo. Abrí los ojos deseando que lo ocurrido en los últimos días hubiese sido una pesadilla, pero bien que sabía que no era así.

\- Otro maldito lunes.- gruñí mientras me vestía.- Un maldito lunes de escuela, para acabarla.

Cuando bajé a desayunar, usando el uniforme de la Wittelsbach que Mine se esforzó por planchar, encontré a papá sentado en la poltrona de cuero de la sala, leyendo el periódico, o mejor dicho, fingiendo leer el periódico porque no creo que hubiese estado poniendo atención a algo. Creo que ni siquiera había notado que yo estaba ahí hasta que le dirigí la palabra.

\- ¿Cómo está Aremy?.- fue lo primero que pregunté, consciente de que el día previo no había puesto mucha atención a la salud de mi hermana.

\- Descansando.- respondió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, mirándome.

\- ¿Pasó buena noche?.- quise saber, con cierta ansiedad.

\- Supongo que quieres una respuesta directa, Daisuke.- suspiró Genzo.- Supongo que no quieres que te mienta.

\- Así es.- asentí.- No me agrada que se le den tantas vueltas a las cosas.

\- Nunca has sido un niño normal, Daisuke.- comenzó a decir mi padre.- Siempre has aparentado ser más maduro de lo que te corresponde por edad, con todo y que te gusta meterte en problemas.

\- A ningún niño, normal o no, le gusta que le mientan, papá.- repliqué.- Menos cuando se trata de la salud de alguien de su familia.

\- Lo sé bien, a mí tampoco me gustaba que me mintieran.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi esbozó un gesto de resignación.- Puedo comprender cómo te sientes aunque yo no pasé por una situación como ésta a tu edad.

\- ¿Entonces podrías dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y decirme cómo está Are?.- insistí.

\- Aremy tuvo fiebre ayer.- respondió Genzo.- Tu madre me dijo que eso va a sucederle con mayor frecuencia y que no debemos alarmarnos demasiado, es sólo una respuesta de su organismo a la enfermedad.

\- Ya veo.- murmuré, dejándome caer en un sillón frente a él.- ¿No puede hacerse algo para evitarlo?

\- El tratamiento definitivo, el que ayudará a combatir la leucemia, comenzará pronto.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se veía muy sombrío.- Mientras tanto sólo podemos darle medicamentos para calmar sus síntomas más molestos, como la fiebre.

"Sus síntomas más molestos", vaya. Creo que mi hermana tenía mucho más que unos "síntomas molestos" por controlar, pero en fin, que había prometido que no crearía más caos del necesario. De cualquier modo, mis pocas energías acabaron yéndose por la cañería cuando escuché que mi hermana había tenido fiebre.

\- ¿Quién va a quedarse a cuidarla?.- pregunté.

\- Tu madre ha decidido que va a pedirle permiso a su jefe para dedicarse a cuidar de Aremy.- respondió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Se lo darán porque se trata de un caso excepcional.

\- ¿Y tú no piensas hacer lo mismo?.- quise saber, ansioso.- Estoy seguro de que el tío Karl también aceptará darte un permiso especial para que cuides de Are.

\- Quiero hacerlo pero tu madre no quiere que lo haga.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi exhaló con fuerza.- Asegura que ella sola se basta para cuidarla. Además, alguien debe hacerse cargo de Jazmín, de Ichimei y de ti.

\- ¿Y vas a hacerle caso?.- cuestioné, bastante enojado.- Nosotros podemos cuidarnos solos.

\- Daisuke, no quiero empezar una pelea otra vez.- mi papá se frotó los ojos con fuerza.- No voy a poner a tu consideración las decisiones que tome con respecto a mi trabajo. Y aunque Jazmín ya tenga dieciséis años, sigue necesitando de un padre que la cuide y la guíe, al igual que Ichimei y que tú. Si en algún momento se hace indispensable que pause mi colaboración como entrenador de porteros para ayudar a Aremy, ya hablaré con Schneider al respecto pero mientras tanto no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más al respecto.

Me di cuenta entonces que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi tenía ojeras enormes debajo de los ojos. Quizás se pasó toda la noche ayudando a mamá a cuidar de mi hermana y yo estaba cuestionándole sus deberes como padre pero realmente me enojaba que él no hubiese renunciado inmediatamente a su trabajo para cuidar de Aremy como sí lo hizo mi madre. Estaba por desobedecerlo y hacerle notar esta cuestión cuando Benji bajó las escaleras, seguido por Jazmín, y mis intentos de rebelión quedaron frustrados por un triste y deprimente desayuno. Rato después, mi padre nos condujo a la escuela en el más absoluto silencio, cosa que me irritó todavía más. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo a mi padre el acercarse a nosotros? También somos sus hijos, es cierto que su hija menor estaba enferma pero, aunque me duela decirlo, Aremy no es su única familia, también estamos Jazmín, Benji y yo, y también mamá estaba sufriendo. ¿Por qué insistía el gran Genzo Wakabayashi el encerrarse en sí mismo en vez de acercarse a nosotros, el muy egoísta? Ya, que me estoy comportando de una manera muy infantil...

Ese fue un lunes de mierda, como nunca antes lo había tenido en mi corta vida. Con tantas malas noticias, olvidé que el viernes anterior mi grupo tuvo la prueba de francés y, al no acudir ese día a la escuela, no la pude presentar. Sin embargo, la profesora ya estaba enterada de lo que había sucedido gracias a que mi padre había hablado con ella y me perdonó la falta aunque me dijo que tendría que tomar el examen por fuerza ese día para no reprobar la asignatura, así que no me quedó más remedio que acudir al pabellón de los condenados. No necesito decir que me fue muy mal, las palabras se me confundieron y los verbos se enredaron en mi cabeza, además de que no fui capaz de redactar el ensayo de cien palabras que exigía la prueba, a lo mucho habré llegado a las setenta. Ni hablar, si no reprobaba sería por puro milagro y a esas alturas ya no creía mucho en los milagros.

\- Debiste haberle dicho a la profesora que no estabas en condiciones de presentar un examen.- me dijo Chris, a la hora del receso.- Estoy convencido de que te dará una prórroga si se la pides.

\- Y si ella no acepta seguro que el director lo hace.- añadió Marko.- No son cerrados para esas cosas.

\- Si hago eso, mi padre dirá con justa razón que no sé afrontar mis derrotas.- repliqué, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo.- Y que sólo busco pretextos para justificarme.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que te preocupa lo que tu padre piense de ti más de lo que quieres admitir.- comentó Claude.- Como que muy en tu interior buscas su aprobación.

No respondí. No estaba de humor para discutir. Después de un rato se nos unieron Erick, Adler y Mijael pero yo no estaba de humor para hablar con ninguno, a pesar de que todos se estaban esforzando por hacerme sentir mejor. Me sentía extraño, como si de repente alguien hubiera decidido que yo no pertenecía a ese grupo porque mis amigos tenían a sus familiares felices y sanos mientras que mi propia familia amenazaba con fragmentarse. No sé si eran las hormonas adolescentes las que me hacían tener esos pensamientos tan idiotas pero tampoco me interesaba saberlo. No me había dado cuenta de que mi hermano no se nos había unido hasta que llegó Jazmín y me tomó de la mano para llevarme consigo.

\- Se los regreso en un rato.- dijo ella, sonriéndoles a mis amigos.

Caminé tomado de la mano de mi hermana durante un rato, sintiéndome extraño y reconfortado a la vez. Extraño porque ya no teníamos edad para andar haciendo esas cosas, y reconfortado porque ella era una de las pocas personas que sabían cómo me sentía. Jaz me llevó hasta una jardinera en donde nos esperaba Benjamín; él se veía tan pálido y enfermo como seguramente nos veíamos nosotros pero sonrió genuinamente al vernos.

\- Perdonen que los haya separado así de sus amigos, Ichi y Dai.- nos dijo Jazmín.- Pero necesitaba hablar con mis hermanos, los únicos que comprenden lo sola que me siento.

\- No te preocupes.- le dije.- Yo también me estaba sintiendo incómodo.

\- ¿No les has contado todavía a tus amigas lo ocurrido?.- Benji hizo la pregunta que yo estuve a punto de formular.

\- No a todas.- negó mi hermana.- Lo saben Danielle, Valerie, Lorelei, Maia, Giovanna y Lizzie, nada más. Básicamente sólo se lo conté a mis primas o a gente muy cercana a nosotros.

\- ¿Y entre ellos está Kentin Hyuga?.- la cuestioné, mordaz.

\- No tiene derecho a saberlo.- respondió mi hermana, enojada.- No se ha comportado muy bien que digamos en los últimos días. Es cierto que me dio un obsequio en mi cumpleaños pero se la ha pasado los últimos días criticando a Mijael en mi presencia a pesar de que ya le he dicho en varias ocasiones que eso me molesta mucho.

\- Noticia de última hora: el tipo es un idiota, Jaz.- señalé, con cierta acidez.- No sé por qué has tardado tanto en darte cuenta.

Pensé que mi hermana me regañaría pero en vez de eso me sonrió. Yo me sentí aliviado, la verdad me habría enfermado saber que Kentin estaba al tanto de la enfermedad de Aremy. Él era un Hyuga, no era cercano a nuestra familia, no tenía derecho a enterarse de cosas tan personales y si yo fuera Jazmín, hacía mucho que lo habría mandado al carajo.

\- No es tan idiota.- señaló Jaz, después de un rato.- Es atento y sensible cuando quiere.

\- Palabras clave: cuando quiere.- intervino Benjamín.- ¿No será que estás queriendo ver en él cosas que no existen, Jaz?

\- No lo sé, Ichi.- suspiró mi hermana.- Estaba muy enojado porque Danielle no lo invitó a mi fiesta y porque yo no le llamé en el momento en el que empezó para que acudiera, pero creo que lo que más le molesta en realidad es el hecho de que Mijael sí estuvo presente. Como dije, se la pasa criticándolo por todo y ni siquiera sé por qué lo hace.

Bueno, que eso de criticar a Mijael Schneider sin motivo aparente se estaba volviendo una moda; si no, que se lo pregunten a Edward Cruyffort. Qué bueno que Edward y Kentin no aplicaban lo de "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi aliado", o las cosas podrían ponerse muy pesadas para Mijael en la escuela.

\- Si me lo preguntas creo que, si pudiera, Kentin nos criticaría a todos, incluyéndonos.- replicó Benji, tomando la mano de nuestra hermana.- Da la impresión de que sólo se contiene porque sabe que llevaría las de perder si se le ocurriera retar abiertamente a cualquiera de nosotros. Es uno de los estudiantes de intercambio menos queridos en la Wittelsbach, al menos entre los alumnos.

\- Los profesores tampoco parecen tolerarlo mucho, a pesar de que es un buen estudiante.- dijo Jazmín.- Es culpa de esa actitud tan cortante que suele tener la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Bueno, pues todo eso es culpa suya.- bufé.- ¿Qué necesidad tenía de llegar con aires de superioridad, haciéndonos sentir que esta escuela es demasiado poca cosa para él? Era obvio que, si venía con esa actitud, nadie aquí lo iba a recibir bien. Si no le gusta la Wittelsbach bien podría haberse quedado en su escuelita italiana, ni siquiera sé por qué alguien como Kojiro Hyuga consentiría en que su vástago se largara a estudiar solo a Alemania.

\- Kentin me dijo que tuvo que insistirle mucho a su padre para que lo dejara venir.- contestó Jazmín, pensativa.- Se le escapó decirme que lo convenció tras asegurarle que quería hacerlo para derrotar al hijo del Káiser en su propio terreno.

\- Pues vaya pretexto tan más estúpido para venirse de intercambio.- señalé, y mis hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- Oye, Jaz, aquí hablando en confianza.- dijo Benji, con cautela, como si supiera que estaba metiéndose demasiado en los asuntos de mi hermana.- Acláranos una cosa a Dai y a mí, prometemos que no diremos nada de lo que nos digas: ¿Eres novia oficial de Kentin?

\- Así como que "oficial", no.- negó mi hermana.- Como diría Danielle, sólo "andamos" pero no somos novios oficiales aunque creo que él no necesita de una confirmación para considerarme como "su chica". Esto también me molesta mucho y se lo he hecho saber pero no quiere entender.

\- Quizás necesite de un par de golpes para hacerlo.- repliqué, con un gruñido.- Vaya idiota.

Los tres nos quedamos callados durante un buen rato, contemplando el patio de receso sin hacer caso de las muchas llamadas de atención que nuestros primos y amigos nos hacían para que fuéramos a reunirnos con ellos. La sensación de que habíamos dejado de pertenecer a ese sitio se hizo más fuerte y nos deprimió mucho a los tres. Sólo queríamos que ese lunes de mierda se acabara de una buena vez por todas.

\- ¿Saben? Siento tristeza y mucha, mucha vergüenza.- comentó mi hermana, luego de un buen tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué?.- quise saber.- Es decir, entiendo lo de la tristeza pero, ¿a qué viene la vergüenza?

\- A que a últimas fechas he estado tan ocupada con mis propios asuntos que no les he puesto mucha atención, ni a ustedes ni a Aremy.- se disculpó mi hermana.- Sobre todo a ella… Yo debí haberme dado cuenta desde hace tiempo que algo no andaba bien con Are, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas y la había visto cansarse muy fácilmente cuando salíamos a montar a caballo, ya había notado que eso no estaba bien y sin embargo no di la voz de alarma. Si hubiera hablado antes con mamá y papá, probablemente esto no estaría ocurriendo.

\- Jaz, por lo que alcancé a entender, a Are le hubiera dado leucemia independientemente de si lo hubiéramos sabido antes o no.- repliqué.- Quizás lo único que cambiaría sería que nos habríamos dado cuenta hace tiempo de que ella está enferma.

\- Aun así me siento culpable.- Jazmín agachó la cabeza.- He tenido la mente ocupada con ese estúpido concurso de baile. ¿Cómo permití que algo tan banal me impidiera ver que algo malo le ocurría a mi hermanita? Debo ser la persona más superficial del mundo.

\- No digas eso, Jaz, no lo eres.- negó Benji.- Si a ésas vamos, todos estábamos demasiado ocupados con nuestros proyectos y no nos dimos cuenta de que Aremy nos necesitaba. Los tres somos superficiales y malos hermanos, en ese caso.

\- Por supuesto que no lo son.- negó mi hermana.- Yo soy la mayor y debí estar más al pendiente.

\- Y yo soy el protector de Aremy y Benji es su gemelo.- repliqué.- Si nos ponemos a pensarlo con detalle, todos teníamos la obligación moral de velar por ella y le fallamos. Concuerdo con Benji, los tres somos malos hermanos y tuvo que venir a pasarnos algo como esto para que nos diéramos cuenta de eso.

\- La verdad es que creo que dejé que la popularidad se me subiera a la cabeza.- murmuró Jazmín.- Eso me impidió ver lo que estaba pasando en mi propia casa.

\- Es broma, ¿no?.- Benji puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que yo me reía a carcajadas.- A ti nunca te ha preocupado ser popular, Jaz.

\- Precisamente por eso, Ichi.- replicó mi hermana.- Últimamente sentía que mis compañeros se apoyaban más en mí y eso me gustaba porque me agrada ayudar a la gente que lo necesita; desgraciadamente no me di cuenta de que, al ayudarlos a ellos, los estaba dejando a ustedes de lado.

\- Eso no es totalmente cierto.- negué.- No es como si hubiéramos ido a buscarte y nos hubieras mandado por un tubo, siempre has estado ahí para nosotros, Jaz.

\- Y no se te ha subido a la cabeza lo de "ser popular".- añadió Benji.- Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que eso significa, querer ser popular es esforzarte por llamar la atención de la gente y tú atraes la atención de todos sin necesidad de mover un dedo porque eres especial.

\- Gracias, Ichi.- Jazmín nos dio un abrazo a ambos.- Gracias, Dai.

Permanecimos un buen rato abrazados a Jaz sin decir palabra alguna. Cuando pensé que terminaría el receso sin que alguien añadiera algo más a lo ya dicho, escuché a mi hermano emitir el pensamiento que todos teníamos en ese momento.

\- Extraño mucho a Are.- musitó Benji.

\- Yo también.- murmuré.

\- Y yo.- suspiró Jazmín.

Estoy seguro de que los tres pensamos que debíamos estar con Aremy en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en la escuela, pero habíamos prometido portarnos bien y enfocarnos en nuestras actividades así que no nos quedó más remedio que seguir adelante con ese lunes de mierda. En el entrenamiento de la tarde no me pude concentrar. Quizás existan personas que pueden realizar una cirugía cerebral o construir un rascacielos mientras tienen miles de problemas ocupando su mente pero yo no soy una de ellas, o al menos no lo era en ese momento. En ese lunes de mierda, Erick y Adler me anotaron varios goles.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Wakabayashi?.- me preguntó el entrenador Köpke, quien seguía sin saber qué ocurría con mi familia, para mi buena suerte.

\- No estoy en mi mejor forma.- repliqué.

\- Eso se nota.- gruñó el hombre.- A este paso creo que tendré que cambiar mis planes para poner a alguien más de titular en el próximo partido.

Vaya, que lo dijo como si fuese una especie de castigo. A esas alturas, mis deseos de seguir jugando fútbol eran tan grandes como los que podría tener cualquier persona de recibir una patada en el estómago. Cansado, me quité los guantes y me acerqué a la banca para tomar un poco de agua; a duras penas me di cuenta de que Giovanna estaba ahí, así de miserable me sentía.

\- Hola, Dai.- me saludó ella, muy dulcemente.- ¿Cómo estás?

\- _De la shingueé.-_ respondí, en perfecto francés irónico, aunque después me corregí.- Fatal, Gio, sinceramente.

\- Lo entiendo.- murmuró Giovanna.- Y no es para menos. Si necesitas algo, hablar con alguien, desahogarte, llorar o simplemente tener compañía, llámame.

¿Era en serio? Ya Giovanna me había hecho esa oferta el sábado anterior pero pensé que lo estaba haciendo por compromiso, y no porque ella no fuese comprensiva sino porque creí que preferiría apoyar a mi hermana. Debí haber puesto cara de sorpresa porque Gio se apresuró a explicarse.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando.- ella pareció leerme la mente.- Creíste que iría a ayudar a Jazmín a pesar de que ya te había dicho que podías contar conmigo, ¿no es cierto?

\- Algo así.- confesé, avergonzado.- No es por mal plan, es que pensé que…

\- No necesitas decirlo.- Giovanna me interrumpió.- No te lo dije por compromiso, fue en serio. Por supuesto que me encantaría apoyar a Jazmín, la quiero mucho y es una de mis amigas más cercanas pero ella tiene a mucha gente que la apoye y me parece que tú no. No es que no tengas amigos, me consta que tienes muchos, pero quizás no te sientes en confianza con ellos para decirles lo que realmente piensas. Quizás el único con el que te podrías abrir completamente es con Mijael pero casi te puedo apostar que prefieres que él esté con Jaz, ¿no es así?

\- Sí.- respondí, asombrado de que ella hubiese adivinado mis sentimientos con tanta exactitud.- Exactamente es así como me siento, Gio.

\- Por eso es que prefiero apoyarte a ti.- Giovanna me apretó el brazo con calidez al tiempo que me sonreía.- No estás solo, Dai, estaré a tu lado cada vez que me necesites.

\- Gracias, Gio.- sonreí, realmente conmovido.

En ese momento, casi hubiera podido jurar que yo le gustaba un poco a Giovanna Ferrari. Casi. Ya he dicho miles de veces que me gusta Giovanna, muchísimo, pero creo que me enamoré de ella en ese momento en el que adivinó mi forma de sentir. Muchas veces ese ángel pelirrojo me salvó de hundirme, cada vez que caía ella siempre encontraba la manera de levantarme. A partir de ese día, Gio y yo encontramos la forma de reunirnos para hablar sobre cualquier tema y si no podíamos vernos nos mensajeábamos por teléfono o por chat. Esas pláticas fueron la base de una relación que se haría muy fuerte con el paso del tiempo pero ésta es otra historia que tendré mucho gusto de contar después.

\- Voy a regresar al entrenamiento.- dije, una vez que Gio y yo acabamos de ponernos de acuerdo para hablar por chat más tarde.- No vaya a ser que el entrenador me expulse del equipo.

\- Si no te pone de titular será porque es un idiota y porque no sabe reconocer el talento cuando lo ve.- replicó Giovanna, con energía.- Mejor portero que tú no hay, aunque no te guste admitirlo.

\- Gracias pero me das mucho mérito.- me reí, bastante animado por su comentario. Sin duda que en ese momento hubiera podido parar unos mil tiros a gol lanzados por Messi.

\- No soy dada a sobrevalorar a la gente, Daisuke Wakabayashi, que te quede claro.- puntualizó Giovanna, agitando su cabello.- Eres el mejor y lo sabes.

Lástima que el entrenador Köpke no estaba de acuerdo con ella y que mi leve levantón de ánimo no fue suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de parecer; al final del entrenamiento, el hombre anunció que el portero titular del próximo partido no sería yo sino Margus Hoffman, mi suplente. De mis futuros desempeños en los entrenamientos se vería si podría recuperar la titularidad pero mientras tanto ésta estaba en duda ya que era evidente que no me encontraba "en mi mejor momento".

Fabuloso. Seguro que mi padre, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, va a saltar de gusto cuando se entere. Maldito lunes de mierda.

 **Notas:**

\- Demian Krieg es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider y usado con su expreso consentimiento.

\- Había olvidado comentar que en este fanfic se estrenó el nuevo nombre japonés de mi OC Benji Wakabayashi, Ichimei, ya que el anterior era Genzo y nunca terminó de convencerme para él.


	13. Deseos ocultos

**Capítulo 13. Deseos ocultos.**

Pues ni qué decir, ya sabía que esto iba a pasar. Al gran Genzo Wakabayashi no le cayó en gracia que el entrenador me hubiese puesto de suplente para el siguiente partido y, para variar, me echó la culpa a mí en vez de a él (ciertamente que era yo el culpable y no Köpke pero mi padre no me dio ni el beneficio de la duda). Lo que no sabía era que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi había llegado al entrenamiento más temprano que de costumbre, gracias a que había llevado a mi madre y a mi hermana al hospital, y había visto mi patética actuación, de manera que no puso cara de sorpresa cuando el entrenador se acercó a él para avisarle que mi desempeño había sido muy pobre y que necesitaba que "me ayudara con mis fallas". Mi padre puso tal gesto de inconformidad y enojo que yo estaba seguro de que me iba a caer un buen castigo por haber perdido la titularidad, aun cuando ése no fuese un motivo válido para castigarme.

\- No puede ser que no te vaya a dejar jugar el próximo partido.- gruñó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi cuando el señor Köpke se marchó.- Claramente se ve que eres mejor que ese Hoffman.

\- Uhm.- gruñí.- Pues ya ves que no lo soy tanto.

\- No te ves molesto por la situación.- hizo notar mi sapientísimo padre.- Pareciera como si no te importara en lo absoluto.

¡Wow! ¿Tú crees, papá? ¿Y a qué piensas que se deba? ¿Crees que la enfermedad de mi hermana tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que no tenga ganas de jugar un estúpido partido de fútbol?

\- No tuve un buen día hoy, no estoy en mi mejor forma.- repliqué, aguantándome las ganas de responderle como quería.- Me he esforzado por intentar seguir adelante con mi vida normal pero no es tan fácil como parece.

\- Supongo que no puede pedírsele mucho a un niño de catorce años.- mi padre se veía muy serio aún.

\- Trece, papá, aún tengo trece años.- lo contradije, nomás por el placer de hacerlo.

Si el gran Genzo Wakabayashi hubiera dicho que tengo trece años, entonces yo le habría contestado que estoy por cumplir los catorce. No sé por qué me dicen que soy muy maduro para mi edad cuando me empeño en seguir con estas actitudes que resultan tan infantiles. Mi padre analizó mis palabras y se dio cuenta de que traía ganas de ser rebelde con él, por lo que optó por ignorarme.

\- Vámonos ya, Daisuke, tus hermanos se han ido con los Schneider así que sólo quedamos nosotros y se está haciendo tarde.- fue lo que dijo.

Casi podría asegurar que la frase "no puede pedírsele mucho a un niño de catorce años", la dijo con sarcasmo y, tal vez, un poco de decepción. Era como si cada cosa que yo hiciera o dijera pasara por el filtro de sus propias experiencias, la comparara con ellas y decidiera que no había actuado a la altura de sus estándares de calidad. Con un carajo, ¿por qué es tan difícil ser hijo de este hombre? Y por supuesto que no me equivoqué cuando supuse que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi me soltaría el regaño en el viaje de regreso a casa, aprovechando que estábamos a solas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Daisuke, en verdad?.- preguntó mi padre.- Jugaste pésimo hoy, es por eso que el entrenador no te puso de titular para el próximo encuentro. Adler y Erick te anotaron con tiros muy fáciles que tú sabes detener desde los diez años, yo te enseñé a hacerlo. ¿Por qué no jugaste hoy a tu máxima capacidad?

\- Sólo me sustituyeron para un partido, no me voy a morir por eso.- contesté, con un gruñido.- Sigo siendo el portero titular y Hoffman sigue siendo mi suplente.

\- No me hables en ese tono.- advirtió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, quien comenzaba a enojarse.- Y el hecho de que seas titular no te garantiza que vas a jugar. ¿Sabes cuantos porteros titulares se han quedado en la banca por culpa de sus malas actuaciones?

\- Hablas como si me hubieran castigado para la final de la Copa del Mundo.- repliqué, molesto yo también.- Es sólo un simple juego, no una pelea a muerte, papá, ya relájate.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi frenó frente a nuestra casa, aplicando al pedal mayor fuerza a la necesaria, lo que provocó que yo saliese impulsado hacia adelante; qué suerte que el cinturón de seguridad hizo bien el trabajo que tenía de impedir que mi cabeza chocara contra el parabrisas. De cualquier modo había sido culpa mía, sabía que lo había provocado al decir la última frase pero no me importó. En ese lunes de mierda, mi padre podía irse al carajo junto con todo lo demás que no fuera mi hermana enferma (y mi madre, hermanos, amigos íntimos y Giovanna Ferrari, por supuesto).

\- Esto no es un simple juego, Daisuke.- me dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, muy enojado.- A tu edad, el sóccer era mi vida.

\- ¿Sí? Pues te tengo noticias.- grité.- ¡YO NO SOY TÚ Y EL SÓCCER NO-ES-MI-VIDA! Para ti todo fue muy fácil, ¿no? Como un cuento de hadas. Tú y tus grandes amigos dedicaron sus vidas al fútbol, se esforzaron y consiguieron que Japón ganara su primera Copa del Mundo y después de eso brillaron en los mejores equipos de fútbol y fueron felices por siempre. Nunca has tenido dificultades reales, papá, provienes de una familia de millonarios, tuviste tu propio entrenador personal y te fue de lo más fácil el marcharte a un país extranjero ubicado al otro lado del mundo para poder triunfar en un equipo europeo. ¡Pero el hecho de que a ti todo te haya salido bien no significa que a tus hijos les va a ir bien, nosotros no tenemos tan claro cuál será nuestro futuro y aunque a ti tus hermanos te hayan importado un carajo eso no significa que a mí no me importe que se muera mi hermana!

Me bajé del coche y azoté la puerta con fuerza, entrando después a la casa con la furia de un huracán, equiparable sólo a la energía que suelta Mijael Schneider en sus periodos de hiperactividad. A media escalera me enojé conmigo mismo por haber sido tan dramático pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Me encerré en mi cuarto a piedra y lodo, jurando que sólo me sacarían de ahí cuando mi cuerpo putrefacto hiciera insoportable el olor de la casa. Por mí, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi podía irse al infierno y mucho más lejos.

Sin embargo, pronto habría de darme cuenta de que ese lunes de mierda estaba lejos de terminar: cuando se me pasó la rabia noté que en mi escritorio había un sobre que tenía toda la pinta de ser importante, pues llevaba impreso el logotipo de la _Japan Football Association,_ es decir, la Asociación Japonesa de Fútbol. ¿Qué hacía la JFA mandándome sobres oficiales a mi domicilio? ¿No habrán querido enviárselo a papá y por equivocación Mine lo puso en mi escritorio? No, sin duda alguna que la carta es para mí, está rotulada con mi nombre, Daisuke Wakabayashi. ¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿A poco la JFA sigue usando el correo tradicional como forma de comunicarse con alguien en plena era tecnológica?

No voy a negar que sentí curiosidad cuando abrí el sobre para leer su contenido, pero aquélla pronto se transformó en rabia cuando supe de qué iba el asunto: Tsubasa Ozhora, el entrenador de la Selección Sub-16 japonesa, estaba convocándome para jugar con Japón como portero. ¿Qué? Es una broma, ¿no? Seguramente todo es culpa de mi papá, él debió pedirle a su amigo que me enviara esta carta para hacerme una jugarreta. Sí, es seguro que eso es lo que pasó porque, ¿por qué motivo querría Tsubasa Ozhora convocarme para su equipo? Yo todavía no cumplía los catorce años, aunque estaba cerca de hacerlo, y no es como si me hubiese destacado a nivel internacional como para llamar la atención de alguien importante fuera de Alemania, así que sí, sin duda mi papá le pidió al señor Tsubasa que me hiciera esta broma para reírse un rato a costa mía. El asunto tenía lógica excepto por una cosa…

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi no hace este tipo de bromas.

Me quedé mirando el sobre durante un buen rato. Era legítimo y oficial, no podía equivocarme al respecto, el papel y el sello eran difíciles de imitar a ese grado de precisión, o por lo menos era difícil para aquéllos que también podrían jugarme una broma, como Mijael, Claude o Adler. Además, ellos me habrían enviado un email, no una carta. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, por más explicaciones que trataba de encontrar, mi cerebro una y otra vez llegaba a la misma conclusión: la carta es oficial y, por tanto, la convocatoria para formar parte del equipo sub-16 de Japón es _real_.

\- No.- dije, cuando al fin admití lo innegable.- No quiero hacerlo. No es el momento.

Una vez que acepté que Tsubasa Ozhora, el Prodigio del Sóccer Japonés, el que llevó a Japón a conquistar su primera Copa del Mundo, me quería en su equipo juvenil para intentar repetir las hazañas que él logró de niño con la ayuda de mi padre y de otros más, tomé la decisión más rápida de mi vida. Una de las ventajas de que mi padre, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, fuese tan cercano al Prodigio del Sóccer Japonés era que yo tenía una manera rápida e informal de comunicarme con éste: en varias ocasiones Tsubasa Ozhora me envió algunos mensajes electrónicos para felicitarme por cumpleaños o por algún evento importante mío, más como, estoy seguro, cortesía para mi papá que por auténtico interés por mí, así que no me costó trabajo encontrar en mi cuenta de Gmail su dirección de correo electrónico. Abrí una pestaña para un mensaje nuevo y me dispuse a darle contestación a su carta. Me importaba poco si ésta no era la mejor forma de decirle "no" a alguien, realmente no tenía ganas de andarme con cortesías. Una vez que terminé de redactar el mensaje, de releerlo varias veces para asegurarme de que no había pie a malinterpretaciones y de enviarlo antes de darle la oportunidad al gran Genzo Wakabayashi de enterarse de qué estaba yo haciendo, me tumbé en la cama dispuesto a cumplir con mi reclusión eterna.

Mientras enterraba la cabeza bajo la almohada, mi inútil y estúpido cerebro me hizo ver que no debí haber asegurado que todos los hijos del gran Genzo Wakabayashi no sabíamos qué haríamos con nuestras vidas puesto que Jazmín, Benji y hasta la propia Aremy ya tenían una idea de lo que querían hacer de adultos para ganarse el pan. Sólo yo no sabía qué camino seguir, sólo yo me resistía a aceptar cualquier salida, por buena que fuera. Sólo yo eran tan patético para negarme a reconocer que algo me gustaba sólo porque había sido una "imposición" de mi padre…

Supe que me quedé dormido cuando unos golpecitos dados a la ventana me despertaron. Fui a abrir, adormilado, y me encontré a Mijael mirándome preocupado. Supuse que el chisme de mi mal comportamiento ya se había corrido en mis círculos cercanos a juzgar por su expresión. Espera que fuera eso y no la carta de la JFA lo que había llamado la atención de mi amigo.

\- Oye, Daisuke, ya se inventaron los cepillos y los peines, ¿sí sabías, no?.- dijo él, a manera de saludo.

\- No molestes, Fede.- gruñí.- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Pasan de las cinco.- respondió Mijael.- ¿Te sientes mal, Daisuke?

Fue hasta la segunda vez que él me dijo Daisuke que noté que mi mejor amigo estaba tratándome con demasiada condescendencia. Mijael jamás se dirigía a mí por mi nombre, no desde que Benji empezó a decir sus primeras palabras y me llamaba "Chuke", al no poder pronunciar Daisuke de manera correcta. Al Fede le había hecho tanta gracia el sobrenombre por su parecido con Chucky, el muñeco diabólico de esa película de terror tan famosa, que terminó por convertirlo en mi apodo permanente. Mijael no me llamaba Daisuke bajo ninguna circunstancia, hasta en los entrenamientos o en la escuela se dirigía a mí usando mi apellido, así que me llamó la atención que en ese momento sí estuviese usando mi nombre de pila.

\- El que me digas "Daisuke" en vez de "Chucky" no hará que yo te llame "Mijael" en vez de "Fede".- señalé.- ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

\- Es lo que yo venía a preguntarte a ti.- suspiró Mijael.- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí, dale.- regresé a mi cama y Mijael entró en mi habitación de un salto.- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Pues dímelo tú, no fui yo quien hizo un drama de niña adolescente azotando la puerta del carro de mi padrino.- replicó Mija.- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Ah, te diste cuenta de eso.- me dejé caer en la cama.- Pensé que nadie me había visto.

\- Jaz y yo estábamos en la sala, estudiando, cuando escuchamos el patinazo que dio mi padrino al frenar y nos asomamos para ver lo que ocurría.- Mijael se trepó a la silla de mi escritorio.- Así que nos dimos cuenta de que ustedes discutieron, a juzgar por la forma tan violenta en la que entraste en la casa. ¿Qué te dijo tu papá esta vez?

\- Me regañó por haber perdido la titularidad.- contesté, enojado.- Y se puso peor cuando le dije que el sóccer no es mi vida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que perdiste la titularidad?.- Mijael abrió mucho los ojos, por la sorpresa.

Oh, es verdad, que Mijael no fue al entrenamiento y no se enteró de la decisión del señor Köpke, y al parecer mi padre no la había hecho pública, al menos no hasta ese momento.

\- Si hubieras ido al entrenamiento lo sabrías.- gruñí.- Köpke no me va a poner de titular para el próximo partido porque me equivoqué de obra y actué como una coladera en vez de hacerlo como un portero. Mi papá se enteró, se enojó por eso, me enojé porque él se enojó y discutimos.

\- Ey, estoy de tu lado.- Mijael alzó las manos para calmarme.- No te pongas así, no creas que falté al entrenamiento por gusto, tuve una buena razón.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál fue?.- quise saber, mientras agarraba una pelota de béisbol para comenzar a lanzarla hacia arriba y tratar de atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

\- Es una de las cosas de las que te quería hablar pero primero acaba de contarme lo de mi padrino.- respondió Mijael, bajándose de la silla para sentarse en ella.

\- Pues básicamente eso.- suspiré. La pelota rebotó en mis manos con fuerza.- No jugué bien hoy, no estoy en mi mejor forma y no quise decirle al entrenador cuál es la razón, así que él decidió sustituirme por Hoffman para el próximo partido. Mi padre se enojó porque cree que todo es mi culpa y, aunque en esto tiene razón, no tiene derecho a enojarse porque para mí el fútbol no es mi máxima prioridad ahora. Insiste en decirme que a mi edad, su vida giraba alrededor del sóccer.

\- Y él espera para ti sea igual.- Mijael suspiró.- Creo que mi padrino está llevando muy lejos este asunto de querer que sigas sus pasos.

\- Y se va a poner peor.- me levanté para tomar la carta de la JFA, que había acabado en el cesto de la basura.- Lee esto.

Mijael tomó la carta y se dispuso a verla. Vi cómo se iba sorprendiendo más y más conforme iba enterándose de su contenido; cuando acabó de leerla la hizo bola y la arrojó nuevamente al bote de la basura.

\- Esto es serio, Chucky.- me dijo, sin sonreír.- ¿La Selección Nacional de Japón? ¿La oficial?

\- La Sub-16, al menos.- me encogí de hombros.- No es como si fuera tan importante.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?.- noté que Mijael se puso tenso.- ¿Vas a aceptar?

\- No.- negué, enérgicamente.- En lo que menos pienso es en jugar algún estúpido partido internacional. Sé que es altamente probable que el señor Tsubasa no tenga idea de que mi hermana está enferma, lo cual sería raro considerando que supuestamente es muy amigo de mi papá, pero aun así me siento muy enojado con él por ocurrírsele enviarme esta estúpida convocatoria justo ahora. Peor momento no pudo haber elegido.

\- ¿Vas a negarte, entonces?.- quiso saber Mijael.

\- Ya lo hice.- contesté.- Le envié un correo electrónico al señor Tsubasa hace un rato.

\- Ya veo.- Mijael daba vueltas en mi silla giratoria.

\- Voy a decirte algo, Fede, pero no se te ocurra decírselo a alguien, ni siquiera a Jaz.- anuncié, bajando la voz.

\- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, tarado, no necesitas aclararlo.- replicó Mijael, sin dejar de dar vueltas.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No me entusiasma mucho la idea de jugar para Japón.- confesé, suspirando.- No sólo porque Are está enferma, no me entusiasma porque realmente no me siento muy japonés que digamos.

\- Ajá.- Mijael bruscamente dejó de girar en mi silla para mirarme de frente.

\- Creo que también influye el hecho de que no conozco a ninguno de esos tipos.- continué.- A lo más que he llegado es a hablar en algunas ocasiones con Hayate y Daibu Ozhora pero no es como si fueran mis amigos. Y por supuesto que ya sabes lo mal que me llevo con Kentin Hyuga, no me entusiasma para nada tenerlo de compañero de equipo.

\- Ah, los gemelitos Ozhora.- Mijael exageró un bostezo.- Mucho ruido y pocas nueces con esos dos.

Hayate y Daibu Ozhora, los dos hijos varones (y gemelos) de Tsubasa Ozhora, eran cuatro años mayores que Mijael y desde muy niños habían sido arduamente entrenados por su padre para ser futbolistas, siendo uno mediocampista y el otro delantero. La idea era que ambos hicieran un dueto similar al que Tsubasa tenía con Taro Misaki pero lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos era un prodigio del fútbol, no al nivel que lo fue su padre, a pesar de que le ponían mucho empeño a los entrenamientos. Yo los conocía gracias a que nos habíamos visto en las muchas ocasiones en las que mi familia se reunió con las familias de otros jugadores de la Generación Dorada del fútbol japonés, pero no éramos tan cercanos como para que me emocionara la idea de jugar con ellos.

\- No me agrada este asunto de jugar con tipos que no conozco.- repetí, apesadumbrado.- Con idiotas que no dejan de llamarme _haifu_ , como si fuera un insulto, o que no paran de decir que mis hermanos son unos _nisei_.

\- Es irónico que sean tus propios compatriotas los que te discriminan por ser mestizo, Chucky.- señaló Mijael.- Irónico, triste e idiota. Tus amigos alemanes jamás te hemos discriminado por eso, sobre todo porque yo también soy un mestizo.

\- Por favor, eres de mestizaje europeo, eso no cuenta.- repliqué, tratando de no reír.- Sólo vale cuando en el mestizaje está involucrada al menos una minoría.

\- Bah, si me lo preguntas, me parece que tus compatriotas te discriminarían aunque fueras mitad alemán.- insistió Mijael.

\- Tienes razón.- acordé.

Cuando tenía once años, papá me envió a un campamento para futbolistas amateurs de origen japonés; en dicho campamento me encontré, además de a los gemelos Ozhora, a los hijos de algunos otros jugadores de la Generación Dorada. Lejos de querer aceptarme en su grupo por ser hijo del gran Genzo Wakabayashi, no dejaron de atacarme por ser mitad mexicano además de que aprovecharon para burlarse de mis hermanos por haber nacido en el extranjero. No fui a ese campamento a hacer amigos, es cierto, pero el que no dejaran de llamarme _haifu_ a cada rato fue más de lo que pude resistir y juré que no volvería a dejar que papá me enviara a otra tontería de ésas. Hasta el momento me había librado de ir a otro campamento similar pero el que Tsubasa Ozhora quisiera convocarme para su equipo, en el que muy seguramente estarían también gran parte de esos muchachos del campamento, hacía que casi deseara el no haber nacido en Japón.

\- No quiero jugar para Japón.- dije en voz alta, sin darme cuenta.

\- Pues no lo hagas.- respondió Mijael, haciendo que me sobresaltara.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Lo dije en voz alta?.- farfullé, avergonzado.

\- Sí, lo hiciste.- asintió Mijael, sin inmutarse.- Si no quieres jugar para Japón, no lo hagas. En vez de eso podrías hacerlo para Alemania.

\- ¿Para Alemania? ¡Cómo crees!.- me reí.

\- ¿Por qué no?.- insistió él.- Así jugarías con Adler y conmigo, con los que ya somos tus amigos. Con Erick no, porque es sueco, y Chris y Claude fueron recogidos de un basurero de París pero quedamos muchos más que con gusto te recibiríamos en la poderosa Selección de Alemania.

\- Ya empiezas a hablar como tu padre.- volví a reír, con más ganas.- No soy alemán, Fede, ¿se te olvida?

\- ¿Y eso qué? Podrías nacionalizarte.- replicó Mijael, encogiéndose de hombros.- Mi madrina ya tiene la nacionalidad alemana, fácilmente podría dártela a ti.

\- Pero a mi padre le daría un infarto.- insistí.- ¡Él quiere que juegue para Japón!

\- ¿Y eso qué? ¿No estás quejándote de que quieres seguir tu propio camino y no lo que él te imponga?.- Mijael ladeó la cabeza mientras me miraba fijamente, otro gesto que le copiaba por instinto a su padre.- Yo entiendo que no quieras jugar para Japón, es un país que no conoces y, seamos sinceros, tuvieron suerte con su Generación Dorada pero están muy lejos de repetir la hazaña de ganar otro Mundial. Hay que ser prácticos y dejar de soñar con ideas que ni siquiera son tuyas. Eso de llevar a Japón a la Copa del Mundo quedaba bien para mi padrino pero no para ti. Actualmente el dominio del fútbol sigue estando en manos de Alemania, de Italia, de Brasil, los que siempre han estado en la cima, y creer que Japón va a ponerse al nivel de ellos es realmente utópico. Yo entiendo que no quieras jugar para un país que no va a llevarte a la gloria, al menos no en este deporte.

\- Deja de hablar así o mi papá va a expulsarte de la casa.- me puse repentinamente serio. Tengo que admitir que me habían asustado sus palabras porque yo llevaba tiempo pensando en lo mismo.

\- ¿Por qué? Mi papá también le dijo al tuyo que lo mejor que podía hacer era nacionalizarse alemán pero no quiso, prefirió jugar para Japón.- Mijael comenzó a dar vueltas en la silla, otra vez.- Y está bien, le funcionó, mi padrino consiguió triunfar en el camino que eligió, pero lo que le sirvió a él no por fuerza va a servirte a ti.

¿Jugar para Alemania? ¿Era en serio? Tengo que reconocer que la idea me resultaba muy atractiva aunque sumamente imposible. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi nunca lo permitiría…

\- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?.- pedí.- En estos momentos estoy tan harto que podría retirarme del fútbol de manera definitiva. Lo único que me interesa es que mi hermana vuelta a estar sana otra vez.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente.- replicó Mijael.- Pero sería bueno que te enfocaras en otra cosa diferente, para que te distraigas. Por algo yo practico el motocross, además de que me divierte también consigue que papá y el abuelo Rudy dejen de fastidiarme tanto con el fútbol. Quizás deberías intentar hacer algún otro deporte, Chucky.

\- Quizás. O retomar mis clases de violín.- asentí.- Por cierto, ¿vas a decirme por qué faltaste al entrenamiento?

\- Ah, eso.- suspiró Mijael.- La culpa la tuvo Cruyffort otra vez.

Las dos últimas horas de clase de Mijael de ese día habían sido en el laboratorio de química; debido al comportamiento negativo que su compañero insistía en mantener con él, Mijael se había visto en la necesidad de enfocar su atención al cien por ciento en las prácticas, estar al pendiente de los procedimientos y estudiar arduamente para no cometer ningún error. Considerando que en química existía una alta probabilidad de que hubiera accidentes si se mezclaban las sustancias equivocadas, Mijael había tenido que aprenderse las posibles reacciones de los componentes con los que trabajaban y poner atención al más mínimo detalle para evitar que Edward le tendiera otra trampa. Sin embargo, esto sólo consiguió que Cruyffort se enojara aún más porque la profesora Quilty acabó por alabar el comportamiento de Mijael.

\- Le eché más leña al fuego.- dijo mi amigo.- La profesora prácticamente se vanaglorió de haber tenido la buena idea de ponernos al Cruyffort y a mí en el mismo equipo, según ella eso fue lo que consiguió que yo lograra concentrarme al cien por ciento en sus clases.

\- Y es verdad, Fede, sólo que no por la razón que ella cree.- señalé.- Es algo negativo y no positivo, realmente.

El caso era que, como Edward no encontró la forma de causar caos y echarle la culpa a Mijael, al final aquél derramó alcohol sobre la libreta en la que mi amigo apuntaba sus reportes, haciendo que quedara completamente arruinada.

\- Perdí todo lo que llevaba anotado, Chucky, absolutamente todo.- bufó Mijael, enojado.- Los datos que nos había dado Quilty, sus apuntes de clase, los resultados de las prácticas, todo. Edward aseguró que fue un accidente pero bien que sé que lo hizo a propósito.

\- Velo desde el punto de vista positivo, al menos no arruinó tu Tablet.- dije, sin mucho convencimiento.- ¿Sabes qué? Si no fuera porque se trata de ti y de él, diría que está acosándote.

\- ¿Te refieres a que me está haciendo "bullying"?.- Mijael abrió mucho los ojos y después se echó a reír.- Sí, cómo no. Mira, Chucky, Cruyffort es un idiota pero no es un acosador.

\- Pero lo que está haciendo contigo es precisamente eso, acoso psicológico.- insistí.- Busca a toda costa conseguir que repruebes química, como menos, o que te expulsen del colegio, a lo más. Eso de que ande viendo de qué manera te puede complicar la existencia durante las horas de clase habla de acoso escolar, camarada.

\- No, no estoy de acuerdo.- negó Mijael, enfáticamente.- Sólo es cuestión de que vencerlo en su propio juego.

\- Como digas pero yo creo que sería conveniente que vayas pensando en la manera de decírselo a tus papás.- repliqué, mientras volvía a jugar con la pelota de béisbol.

\- No será necesario, yo lo sé.- mi amigo se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia mi ventana.- Por eso es que no fui al entrenamiento, Jaz me estuvo ayudando a recuperar mis apuntes, me pasó los que ella tomó en clases y me echó una mano para recordar cuáles fueron los resultados de las prácticas. Me aconsejó también que le tomara fotografías a todo lo que escriba y seguiré su consejo, lo bueno es que la profesora Quilty sólo prohíbe el uso de Tablets y computadoras personales pero no dice nada acerca de los teléfonos.

\- Ahora entiendo.- suspiré.- Discúlpame por haberte juzgado sin saber.

\- No pasa nada.- Mijael se encogió de hombros.- Sé que en estos momentos tienes muchos problemas encima.

En ese instante mi padre tocó a la puerta de mi habitación, quería hablar conmigo acerca de la escena que protagonicé en el automóvil al llegar a casa. Mijael y yo nos miramos en silencio durante algunos segundos, tras lo cual él decidió marcharse por donde había venido, es decir, por la ventana. Yo, que había jurado que sólo me sacarían de ahí cuando mi cadáver putrefacto estuviera apestando la casa entera, abrí la puerta para encarar al gran Genzo Wakabayashi, dispuesto a pelearme con él en otra batalla campal si era necesario (mira qué bien me sale el melodrama, caray). Sin embargo, y para mi enorme sorpresa, mi padre sólo quería disculparse conmigo. Según él, fue injusto haberse enojado conmigo por un evento que no tenía tanta importancia comparado a lo que ha estado pasando en nuestras vidas últimamente, además de entender que no me encontraba en mi mejor forma en ese momento.

\- Creo que he estado presionándote demasiado, Daisuke.- era curioso cómo mi padre nunca se equivocaba al pronunciar mi nombre en la forma 'correcta', "Daiske", cuando todos los demás lo decían de la manera 'incorrecta'.- No puedo pedir que estés concentrado al cien por ciento en lo que haces, no sólo en el fútbol sino también en la escuela, cuando te acabas de enterar de qué es lo que le está pasando a tu hermana. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo en la forma en la que me respondiste porque los dos sabemos que fue una falta de respeto el dirigirte a mí de esa manera, estoy consciente de que yo provoqué esa actitud.

\- Discúlpame, papá, por haberte hablado así.- las palabras me salieron antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.- Fue el estrés, no tuve un buen día en la escuela.

\- Lo entiendo, hijo.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi suspiró.- Ya Jazmín y Benji me dijeron algo similar. Ahora espero que podamos dejar esto en el pasado para que Aremy no se vea afectada por cosas que no tienen importancia.

Y de repente me di cuenta de en dónde estaba el truco. Papá estaba dejando pasar mi mal comportamiento para tratar de conseguir un ambiente de paz imperturbable en la casa, un ambiente en donde Aremy se sintiera tranquila y segura. A pesar de todo, no pude evitar impresionarme un poco porque no debió haber sido fácil para él controlar su carácter.

\- Gracias, papá.- acepté.- Y no te preocupes, que Are sólo va a recibir apoyo de nosotros.

\- Eso espero.- dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi antes de irse.- Y dice tu madre que te alistes porque cenaremos en veinte minutos.

Cuando mi padre se fue, cerré la puerta y suspiré con alivio, no sólo porque me había librado de una buena sino porque, al parecer, él no se había enterado de que Tsubasa Ozhora me había convocado a la Selección Sub-16 japonesa ya que no lo mencionó y seguro estoy de que no lo habría dejado pasar de haberlo sabido. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, jamás se enteraría de que fui convocado, aunque no creía que fuera posible, en algún momento se haría público que el hijo del gran Genzo Wakabayashi le había dicho "no" al Prodigio del Sóccer Japonés.

Vaya que la vida puede llegar a ser complicada.

 **Notas:**

\- Cuando escribí el fanfic original en el 2006, se tenía la duda de si Hayate y Daibu eran gemelos o no por lo que yo hice que tuvieran diferentes edades en esa historia ya que se acoplaba mejor a mis necesidades de trama. Sin embargo, en el manga _Captain Tsubasa Rising Sun_ se confirmó que ellos son gemelos por lo que he corregido este dato aquí.

\- Ya lo había explicado en el fanfic " _Re: Soy Daisuke Wakabayashi"_ , _'nisei'_ es el término que se les da a los que son hijos de japoneses pero que nacieron en un país extranjero, y ' _haifu'_ es usado para referirse a los que no son cien por ciento japoneses. Dependiendo del contexto, estos términos pueden ser usados como insultos por un japonés que sea hijo de japoneses y que sí haya nacido en Japón.

\- Desconozco cómo se convoque a un jugador para que se acople a la Selección, yo puse el método de la carta más por efecto dramático que por otra cosa.


	14. Opciones no viables

**Capítulo 14. Opciones no viables.**

Al lunes de mierda le siguió un martes del asco. La profesora de francés entregó las notas del examen (retrasó las calificaciones de mis compañeros hasta que yo hiciera la prueba) y descubrí sin sorpresa que me había ido tan mal como esperaba. Bueno, no, que había creído que reprobé y en realidad alcancé a obtener la mínima aprobatoria por un pelo, y esto fue gracias a que la profesora había tenido cierta "compasión" por mí por lo que estaba sucediendo con mi hermana, ella sabía que no estaba en condiciones de concentrarme y por eso había hecho "todo lo posible por ayudarme", según sus propias palabras.

\- Eso suena a que te regaló puntos.- susurró Chris, a mi lado.

\- Hubiera sido mejor que me dejara repetir la prueba.- repliqué, en voz baja.

\- Te dije que le pidieras una prórroga, seguro que te la daba.- insistió mi amigo.

\- Si hubiera querido dármela de inicio, no me habría puesto el examen ayer.- repliqué.

\- Bueno, en ese punto tienes razón.- suspiró Chris.- Pero al menos podrás recuperarte para el final.

\- Eso espero aunque de cualquier modo mi promedio ha quedado arruinado.- gruñí.- Con esta calificación a lo más a lo que aspiro es a obtener una nota medianamente buena en esta materia y con eso se irá al traste mi promedio general.

\- ¿Crees que baje lo suficiente como para que tu mamá ya no te deje practicar fútbol?.- preguntó Marko.

\- Eso espero.- farfullé, aunque a mis amigos les causó gracia porque creyeron que no estaba hablando en serio.

Quizás eso era lo único bueno de todo este embrollo, que si bajaba mi promedio general, mamá ya no me permitiría seguir jugando fútbol. Una parte de mí lo temía, por supuesto, porque sí quería seguirlo practicando, pero otra decía que eso sería lo mejor que podría pasarme, así mi padre dejaría de fastidiar por un rato, por lo menos hasta que mis calificaciones volvieran a subir, lo que me daría un respiro de la presión que estoy sintiendo por mantener mi nivel. Y por último, había una tercera vocecilla en mi cabeza que me decía que estaba comportándome como un cobarde por desear una salida fácil y tuve que darle la razón.

Entre clase y clase teníamos quince minutos de descanso para despejarnos o trasladarnos a otra aula o laboratorio en caso de que así se requiriera. En esa ocasión no teníamos que movernos de sitio así que mis amigos y yo aprovechamos para seguir hablando sobre las calificaciones, o mejor dicho, sobre las malas notas que habíamos obtenido Claude y yo. Ambos estábamos decididos a ocultar el mayor tiempo posible los resultados a nuestros padres pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano éstos iban a enterarse. Los resultados de las calificaciones se subían a una plataforma en línea que estaba disponible para alumnos y padres de familia, quienes podían ver los resultados antes de recibirlos de forma escrita. Tanto mis papás como los de Claude sabían que era a finales de mes cuando las notas se subían a la plataforma así que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos se enteraran de lo cerca que estuvimos de reprobar.

\- La única ventaja es que estamos empezando abril, falta mucho para que las calificaciones se suban a la red de la escuela.- suspiró Claude.

\- Y apenas que había conseguido que mi padre dejara de fastidiar, en cuanto vea mi horrible nota va a volver a soltarme alguno de sus repetidos sermones.- protesté.- Se va a decepcionar porque no soy perfecto como él.

\- ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco, Daisuke?.- cuestionó Marko, con mucho tacto.- Tu padre no parece ser un hombre tan intransigente, no es como si hubieras reprobado el curso, en todo caso. Además, no por nada pero no parece ser del tipo de persona a la que le interesen mucho las calificaciones de la escuela.

\- Eso último es verdad.- acepté.- Mi mamá me dijo que papá faltaba mucho a la escuela en vísperas de un partido importante para irse a entrenar.

\- Oh, yo supe que si nunca lo reprobaron fue porque asistía a un colegio privado.- añadió Chris.- Mi mamá nos contó que en esa escuela no se atrevieron a reprobar al capitán del equipo de fútbol que ganó muchos torneos importantes, sobre todo porque también era hijo de un millonario que aportaba muchas donaciones a la institución así que, aunque se merecía reprobar por exceso de faltas, los maestros lo pasaban para no tener problemas.

Es raro escuchar hablar del gran Genzo Wakabayashi, de las épocas en las que era tan sólo un niño mimado, grosero y altanero que se creía el mejor del mundo sólo porque tenía talento y dinero. Papá, por supuesto, jamás me ha hablado de esas épocas y mamá me dice que es porque le da vergüenza admitir que era un niño malcriado insoportable.

\- A mi padre nunca le han importado mis calificaciones mientras vaya bien en el equipo de fútbol, lástima que es mi madre la que me exige que tenga un buen promedio en la escuela. Y por cierto que no tenía idea de que mi abuelo paterno donaba mucho dinero a la escuela de papá.- comenté.- Aunque en realidad no tengo idea de nada relacionado al abuelo Wakabayashi, ni siquiera lo conozco en persona.

\- ¿En verdad?.- Marko enarcó mucho las cejas. Hasta en eso nos parecíamos, en que ninguno conocía a su abuelo paterno pero, a diferencia mía, él no lo conocía porque ya estaba muerto.- ¿No se lleva con tu papá?

\- Lo único que sé es que mi abuelo rechazó a mi padre por haberse casado con mi madre.- contesté.- Porque ella no es japonesa o algo así. Ya sabes, mi abuelo quería que papá se casara con una japonesa de buena familia, papá lo mandó de paseo y el abuelo respondió con la típica frase de "yo no tengo hijo", o algo así. Él nunca nos visita, ni nos habla ni nada, creo que a duras penas sabe que existimos y de eso no estoy muy seguro. A la única que conozco es a mi abuela paterna, ella sí nos ha visitado a escondidas de su marido.

\- Vaya, lo lamento mucho.- señaló Marko.- No lo sabía.

\- No importa, realmente.- me encogí de hombros.- No es como si lo extrañara, no puedes extrañar a alguien a quien no conoces.

\- Supongo que no.- admitió Marko.

\- Volviendo al tema de las calificaciones, creo que hay una manera de evitar que nuestros padres nos maten, Dai.- intervino Claude, dándole un giro brusco a la conversación.

\- Vaya manera de cambiar el tema.- replicó Marko.- ¿En qué estás pensando, Schneider?

\- Bueno, me quedé pensando mucho en lo que sugirió Kentin Hyuga… .- soltó Claude, como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Oh, no, ni se te ocurra.- lo interrumpió Chris, con una mirada de advertencia.- ¿Qué no te quedó claro que eso es un delito?

\- Pero vamos, que puede que el imbécil del Hyuga tenga razón.- insistió Claude.- Es un delito sin víctima, no es como si la escuela se fuera a caer a pedazos por eso. Si lo hacemos bien, nadie se enteraría de lo que hicimos y saldríamos mejor librados a que si esperamos a que nuestros padres se enteren de la verdad.

\- No lo sé... .- mi mente comenzó a dudar.- No es ético, camarada franchute, y tampoco es tan sencillo como parece. ¿Cómo le haríamos de entrada para cambiar las calificaciones?

\- ¿De verdad están considerando hacerlo?.- Marko volvió a levantar las cejas, alarmado. A él ya lo habíamos puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido la semana pasada con Kentin en el patio, incluyendo su sugerencia de que Claude y yo cambiáramos nuestras calificaciones.

\- ¿No se podría simplemente hackear el sistema de la escuela?.- cuestionó Claude, ignorándolo.- Tú sabes mucho de informática, Dai.

\- Sí pero no te pases, no soy un hacker de verdad.- negué. Qué suerte que el profesor de la próxima clase estaba retrasándose y que todo el mundo estaba distraído con sus propias pláticas, lo suficiente como para no prestarnos atención.- No es tan sencillo romper las contraseñas de la plataforma y, aunque supiera cómo hacerlo y lo consiguiera, quizás queden huellas de mi intromisión y sabrían que fui yo. Creo que la única manera de hacerlo sin levantar sospechas sería que entraras desde la cuenta de algún profesor y para eso tendríamos que hacerlo en el momento justo en el que estuviera subiendo calificaciones a la plataforma.

\- O sea que tendrían que estar espiando a la profesora de francés y al de matemáticas para caerles encima como kamikazes en el preciso instante en el que empiecen a pasar las calificaciones de los exámenes para cambiar sus notas.- concluyó Marko.- Y eso si es que ellos usan las computadoras de la escuela para ingresar al sistema, podrían hacerlo desde su casa y no lo sabrían hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- Exactamente. ¿Ya viste de qué va el punto, camarada?.- me dirigí a Claude.- Aparte de no ser ético, no es tan fácil hacerlo. No es una opción viable, pues.

\- ¿Qué necesitas para que dejes de pensar en esas idioteces?.- Chris lo golpeó en la nuca.- ¿Qué te muela a golpes?

\- Lo siento.- suspiró Claude, apesadumbrado.- Me dejé llevar por las palabras de ese idiota.

\- Que es lo que está buscando, como dijo Erick.- replicó Chris.- ¿Ya puedes dejar eso por la paz? En vez de eso, a la próxima estudia con anticipación y no busques salidas fáciles.

\- Sí, ya entendí, lo siento.- repuso Claude.- Fue una idea estúpida.

A pesar de todo yo no conseguía sacarme la idea de la cabeza. ¿Realmente sería tan malo cambiar una calificación? ¿Pero qué rayos me pasaba? Claro que era malo, no sólo por las implicaciones morales sino también porque, al final, sólo estaríamos haciéndonos tontos a nosotros mismos, además de que estaríamos traicionando la confianza de nuestros padres. Claude y yo podríamos ser bromistas pesados y unos auténticos dolores de cabeza, pero al menos no éramos tramposos.

\- Ni modo, a afrontar las consecuencias.- suspiró Claude.

\- Ya saldremos de ésta.- dije.- No es lo peor que nos ha pasado.

En mi mente seguía rondando el asunto de la convocatoria de la Selección de Japón; en el lunes de mierda había estado muy seguro de mi decisión de rechazarla pero en el martes del asco la duda comenzó a asaltarme: ¿Realmente había tomado la elección correcta? Según yo, mi decisión estaba basada en el hecho de que ése no era el mejor momento para andar viajando a otro país para jugar un partido, no cuando Aremy me necesitaba, pero una y otra vez me preguntaba si de verdad ésa era una razón válida. Benji, por ejemplo, también tenía programadas algunas competencias internacionales en un futuro cercano y él no había anunciado que renunciaría a participar en ellas a causa de la enfermedad de nuestra hermana. ¿Yo estaba actuando como un cobarde o simplemente había tomado la salida fácil? Comencé a dudar tanto de mi decisión que supe que tenía que hablar del asunto con alguien que supiera tan bien como yo a qué tipo de incertidumbre me estaba enfrentando, y ese alguien era Benjamín. Esa misma noche, cuando acabamos de cenar, le pedí a mi hermano que me acompañara a mi dormitorio para hablarle del asunto ya que la carta había desaparecido del cesto de basura. Benji no se sorprendió por la noticia en lo más mínimo, quizás él ya suponía que tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar.

\- La verdad, Dai, no sé si felicitarte o no, no te ves particularmente feliz.- me dijo Benji, dubitativo.

\- No lo estoy.- negué.- En peor momento no me pudo haber llegado esta invitación.

\- ¿Y qué ha dicho papá al respecto?.- quiso saber mi hermano.

\- No lo sabe.- contesté, en voz baja.- Y no se lo pienso decir. Hasta donde sé, ésta es sólo mi decisión.

\- Ciertamente.- Benji asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.- Por más que papá quiera que juegues, si no lo deseas no te puede obligar pero, ¿por qué no quieres aceptar la convocatoria, Dai?

\- Precisamente de eso te quería hablar, camarada.- señalé, dejándome caer en la cama.- La rechacé porque siento que éste no es el mejor momento para ir a jugar con Japón, con todo este asunto de la enfermedad de Aremy. ¿De verdad alguien espera que juegue partidos internacionales en un momento como éste?

\- Es entendible que no lo quieras hacer, yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de seguir patinando justo ahora pero es obvio que los compromisos grandes, como los partidos de la Sub-16, no se van a detener por el problema al que nos estamos enfrentando nosotros.- replicó Benji.- Para nosotros es el fin del mundo pero la verdad es que para el resto de las personas no lo es, para los demás la vida sigue y esperan que nosotros hagamos lo mismo.

\- No sé por qué dicen que soy muy maduro para mi edad, en todo caso ese título lo tienes tú.- sonreí.- Te estás tomando las cosas con más calma que yo, camarada.

\- No tanto como tú crees.- mi hermano esbozó una sonrisa triste.- Estuve a punto de cancelar mis compromisos pero Are no me dejó, me hizo prometerle que participaría y que ganaría en su honor. Ella no va a poder asistir a las competencias de equitación de este verano así que dice que se va a conformar con nuestras victorias.

\- Y ahora que me lo dices me siento mal por haber rechazado la convocatoria.- suspiré, desalentado.- Aunque realmente _no tengo_ ganas de jugar para Japón.

\- No lo dije para que te sintieras obligado a aceptar algo que no deseas, si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas.- replicó Benji, dejándose caer junto a mí en la cama.- Pero, ¿no quieres jugar para Japón _ahora_ o no quieres hacerlo _nunca_?

\- No lo sé.- admití.- Te mentiría si te dijera que me entusiasma mucho la idea de formar equipo con los hijos de los ex compañeros de papá, aparte de Hayate, Daibu y Kentin, no conozco bien a ninguno. ¿Por qué no convocan mejor al hijo de Ken Wakashimazu para que juegue de portero? Ese hombre era el suplente de papá.

\- Hija.- me corrigió mi hermano.- Ken Wakashimazu tuvo solamente una hija.

\- Ya sé, era una broma.- protesté.- ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Harumi? ¿Hotaru? ¿Haruki?

\- Hitomi.- respondió Benji.- No sé cómo es que no te acuerdas, si estaba enamorada de ti.

\- Precisamente por eso es que no me quiero acordar de ella.- gruñí, dándole un golpe.- Claro que la recuerdo pero sabes bien que me gustaría no hacerlo.

Oh, sí, Hitomi Wakashimazu, hija única de Ken Wakashimazu, en algún momento de su alocada adolescencia decidió que estaba enamorada de mí y que, no sé cómo llegó a esa conclusión, yo sentía lo mismo por ella. Que yo sepa nunca hice o dije algo que le diera esperanzas a la chica, sólo fui amable con ella como trataba de serlo con todos en general en las reuniones familiares de la Generación Dorada (excepto con aquéllos que me caían mal, como Kentin) pero supe por boca de Daibu Ozhora que ella andaba muy entusiasmada con "nuestra relación". Hitomi se tomó a mal mi supuesto rechazo porque mi error, según lo que me dijo Jazmín, es haber sido tan directo con ella y dejarle muy en claro que no es mi tipo. No es que Hitomi sea fea, todo lo contrario, pero yo necesito una base intelectual para sentirme atraído por alguna muchacha y a Hitomi no la conocía lo suficiente como para que llegara a gustarme por su personalidad; sin embargo, soy tan idiota con las chicas que le hice creer que el problema con ella es que es morena y que yo tengo debilidad por las pelirrojas, lo que me hizo quedar como un completo superficial. No me sorprende que Hitomi se haya enojado cuando alguien (me figuro que fue Kentin, tengo entendido que esos dos son muy cercanos) le dijo que yo estaba interesado en la pelirroja hija del magnate de los automóviles Ferrari; incluso intentó venir de intercambio también a la Wittelsbach pero no fue aceptada, para mi fortuna.

\- El caso es que no sé a qué se dedique Hitomi pero aunque fuera futbolista, el señor Tsubasa no podría convocarla.- continuó diciendo mi hermano.- Por lo menos no hasta que la FIFA autorice que los equipos sean mixtos.

\- Sí, ya entendí, gracias.- protesté, dándole otro golpe a mi hermano.- No tienes por qué ser tan sarcástico.

\- Sólo quería que quedara claro el punto.- replicó Benji, sin inmutarse.- Pero no sé cómo no te lo viste venir, Dai, era obvio que en algún momento te iban a convocar, si juegas fútbol y eres hijo de un gran ex futbolista. Es cierto que ser hijo de papá no te abrirá automáticamente las puertas pero por algo se empieza, hay que admitir que su nombre tiene mucho peso y eso muchas veces bastará para que la gente te tome en cuenta. Incluso a mí me pasa y no me dedico al sóccer.

\- ¿De verdad?.- me sorprendí.

\- Sí. La gente espera mucho de mí por ser un Wakabayashi.- asintió Benji.- ¿Quién dijo que es una regla que todos los integrantes de una misma familia tengan que ser exitosos? Y lo peor del caso no es esto sino el hecho de que, si logras hacer algo por tu propio mérito, la gente seguirá diciendo que tu padre tuvo algo que ver. Te esfuerzas al doble para demostrar que vales por ti y aun así hay muchas personas que no lo saben reconocer.

Vaya, así que no soy el único que se siente presionado por ser hijo del gran Genzo Wakabayashi. ¡Quién lo diría! ¡Cuánta falta me hubiera hecho Benji si mis padres sólo hubieran decidido tenernos a Jaz y a mí! Me pregunto ahora si Jazmín y Aremy se sentirán igual que nosotros o esa presión sólo recaerá en los varones. No lo sé, me da la impresión de que esta carga sólo la llevamos los hombres aunque nunca me he puesto a hablar con mis hermanas sobre esta cuestión.

\- Es un alivio saber que no soy el único que se siente así.- suspiré.- Pero, aunque tengas razón en lo que dijiste de que ser convocado es algo que debí haber visto venir, tenía la esperanza de que el señor Tsubasa me dejara de lado. No sé, no me acoplo muy bien a los otros chicos japoneses, me siento tan fuera de lugar cuando estoy con ellos porque al fin y al cabo mi educación ha sido más occidental que oriental y eso se nota, ellos tienen un pensamiento muy diferente al mío. Incluso papá, que nació y vivió toda su infancia en Japón, no tiene el clásico pensamiento nipón porque el resto de su vida la ha pasado en un país occidental, con costumbres e ideologías muy diferentes, no sé cómo espera que yo me acople a los demás cuando nunca he vivido en Japón. Haber nacido en un país no es suficiente para amarlo, no siempre.

\- O sea que no quieres jugar para Japón porque no te sientes a gusto con sus jugadores.- señaló mi hermano.- Ni tampoco sientes mucho amor por la camiseta, ¿es eso?

\- Pues sí, para qué negarlo.- admití, apesadumbrado.- Soy japonés, me gusta esa cultura y la respeto pero he crecido en Alemania y me deprime un poco saber que mis mejores amigos podrán jugar juntos y yo tendré que estar en otra Selección, lejos de ellos.

\- Mira, hermanote, tú y yo estamos exactamente en la misma situación, con la diferencia de que yo sí soy alemán y por eso no me siento presionado a competir para un país en el que no crecí.- replicó Benji.- Aunque papá ha sugerido que podría participar en nombre de Japón, no pasa de ser eso, una sugerencia, la cual yo no acepto porque estoy feliz con mi nacionalidad. Yo creo que, si lo que quieres es jugar con tus mejores amigos, con los que creciste y a los que conoces desde que tienes uso de razón, entonces juega con ellos. Sólo que…

Benji se interrumpió a media frase, dudando. Quizás estaba a punto de decirme algo que sabía que no me iba a gustar.

\- ¿Sólo qué cosa?.- lo animé a hablar.

\- Sólo que, si la verdadera razón por la cual no quieres jugar para Japón es porque no te nace hacerlo, no pongas de pretexto a Aremy, por favor.- mi hermano me miró con una expresión muy seria en su rostro.- Es decir, yo entiendo que no tengas ganas de hacer tal o cual cosa porque te deprime lo que sucede con nuestra hermana, eso es normal. Lo que no me parece muy bueno que digamos es que quieras escudarte en eso para no admitir cuál es el verdadero problema.

¡Ouch! Eso dolió y mucho. ¿Quién dijo que yo era el maduro de los hijos de esta familia? Se equivocó de persona, indudablemente. No esperaba que mi hermano de once años me fuera a dar tremendo jalón de orejas pero sin duda que lo necesitaba. Por algo él es la voz de la razón de mi familia.

\- No te lo tomes a mal.- se apresuró a añadir Benji.- Simplemente digo que no ganarás algo de provecho escondiéndote detrás de un problema que tarde o temprano va a desaparecer. Supongamos que papá se entera y acepta que no quieras jugar por lo de Aremy. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella se recupere? Probablemente Tsubasa Ozhora volverá a convocarte y ahora sí que no podrás usarla para negarte.

\- Ya entendí, ya.- me puse en pie de un salto.- Y tienes toda la razón del mundo, camarada. Supongo que primero debo definir bien qué es lo que en realidad quiero y no esconderme detrás de un problema que no tiene relación alguna porque eso no me va a llevar a algo bueno. Gracias por escucharme, me ayudaste a aclarar muchas cosas.

\- Me alegra poder ser de utilidad.- Benji sonrió de una forma más bien triste.

Pero a pesar de saber que mi hermano tenía razón, me seguí negando a reconocer mis deseos ocultos. El no jugar para Japón no era una opción viable para mí, no mientras mi padre se negara a aceptar que no soy su clon.

Días después, mis padres llevaron a mi hermana a consulta con el doctor Lacoste. A pesar de su buena voluntad y optimismo, Aremy no iba con la mejor disposición; el aspirado de médula ósea que le habían realizado en días previos había resultado ser un procedimiento sumamente doloroso pues consistió en clavarle una aguja gruesa en la cadera, y a mi hermana no le hacía especial ilusión el saber que tendrían que repetirle ese examen con cierta regularidad para determinar su avance. El Dr. Lacoste hizo todo lo que pudo para tratar de darle ánimos a Aremy, explicarle en qué consistía su tratamiento y por qué era importante que fuese una guerrera, era indispensable para poder recuperar su salud.

\- Sé que muchas cosas no las vas a entender pero quiero pedirte de favor que confíes en mí.- le dijo el doctor.- En mí y en tus papás. Nosotros sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, queremos que sepas que todo lo que hagamos será porque deseamos que te recuperes. Habrá muchas cosas que no te van a gustar, que te van a hacer sentir tan mal que es probable que llegues a pensar que somos mentirosos o que queremos lastimarte pero esto no es verdad, todo lo estaremos haciendo por tu bien. Quiero que confíes en nosotros porque sin confianza no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, ¿me entiendes?

\- Sí, doctor.- asintió mi hermana.- Pero, si quieren que confíe en ustedes, ¿por qué no me dicen lo que tengo? No tengo cinco años, puedo entender que estoy enferma.

El doctor Jean miró a mis padres; Genzo y Lily intercambiaron miradas antes de verlo a él. Aunque Aremy no los vio, ella sabía que estaban realizando una comunicación sin palabras.

\- No creemos que sea lo mejor, Aremy-hime.- fue mi padre quien respondió.- No entenderías todos los términos médicos.

\- Pues que me los expliquen y ya.- replicó Aremy, enfurruñada.- No voy a confiar en ustedes si no lo hacen.

La doctora Del Valle suspiró con resignación y el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros. El doctor Lacoste optó entonces por hacerle a mi hermana un resumen rápido de su enfermedad y del tratamiento que llevaría, repitiéndole que era necesario que ella confiara en ellos y que hiciera todo lo que le pedían, por su bien. Lo cierto fue que, aunque mis padres y el doctor Jean tenían buena intención, Aremy continuó sin entender cuál era el problema, siguió sin saber por qué no podría ir a la escuela ni participar en los campeonatos ecuestres del verano. Ni siquiera sintió que el médico le hubiese asegurado que se curaría, por lo que se quedó con la idea de que su enfermedad era algo que nunca se le iba a quitar.

\- Entonces, Are, confiamos en que serás una luchadora.- concluyó el doctor Lacoste.- Imagina que esto es una competencia y que debes dar tu mejor esfuerzo.

\- Haré todo lo que pueda.- musitó Aremy, agachando la cabeza.

\- Eso es lo que queremos oír.- el galeno francés sonrió.- Juntos venceremos a tu enfermedad. Y no olvides, confía en nosotros, sólo queremos lo mejor para ti.

Varios años después habría de enterarme por boca del mismo Dr. Lacoste que si había sido tan inespecífico por Aremy fue por presión de mis padres. No le había gustado la forma en cómo había tenido que manejar el asunto pero antes que cualquier cosa debía respetar el deseo de los tutores legales de su paciente, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ellos.

Jaz, Benji y yo resolvimos volver temprano a casa para estar ahí cuando Aremy regresara del hospital y darle nuestro apoyo. Se suponía que la idea era levantarle el ánimo pero en cuanto nuestros padres se fueron se soltó a llorar y eso nos desmoralizó a los tres. Jazmín la abrazó, Benji la abrazó, yo la abracé y aunque intentamos no llorar, acabamos derramando más lágrimas que ella. A pesar de todo admiré la valentía de Are porque se aguantó el llanto hasta que papá y mamá salieron de su vista.

\- Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que tengo y quieren que pelee contra eso.- musitó Aremy, gimoteando.- ¿Por qué esperan que haga todo lo que ellos me digan si no me explican bien las cosas? Me van a dar una medicina que me va a poner mal, que me va a hacer vomitar y que hará que mi cabello se caiga, y no quieren decirme para qué me va a servir.

\- Porque dicen que es "lo mejor para ti".- le dije.- No estoy muy seguro de que nuestros padres sepan bien qué es lo mejor y qué no para nosotros.

\- ¡Dai!.- me regañó Jazmín.- Papá y mamá jamás harían algo que nos dañara; no está bien que le metas ideas erróneas a Are, no en este momento.

\- No lo regañes.- pidió Aremy, al tiempo que se recargaba contra mí.- No quiero que se peleen por mi culpa.

Aremy tomó un mechón de su pelo castaño y lo contempló durante un largo rato. Mucho tiempo después ella me diría que lo hizo para no olvidar de qué color era su cabello cuando lo perdiera por completo.

Estábamos todos tan deprimidos que Jaz, Benji y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que apestábamos como hermanos, no habíamos sabido mantenernos ecuánimes para Are y en vez de consolarla terminamos por afligirnos todos; se nos olvidaba que nosotros también éramos niños y que necesitábamos del apoyo de un adulto, tanto como ella, pero para nuestra fortuna teníamos amigos con los que podíamos contar en momentos como ése. Erick hizo acto de presencia un par de horas más tarde, llevando un peluche de pollo de regalo para Aremy y se quedó con ella a ver películas, contarle historias y hacerla reír. Erick era como un hermano mayor que tenía la habilidad de hacer sentir bien a la gente y estaba decidido a apoyar a Aremy a como diera lugar, cosa que los otros tres hijos Wakabayashi agradecimos en gran medida. Además, papá y mamá también tenían apoyo, tanto los Kaltz como los Schneider y los Krieg se encargaban de los detalles triviales de la casa, como conseguir comida, comprar comestibles y pagar las cuentas, cosas que mis padres agradecían porque ellos no tenían mucho cerebro para andar pensando en esas cosas. Así también, se formó un grupo de cuidado entre los adultos y los hijos más grandes para vigilar a Aremy durante día y noche, estableciéndose roles para que mis padres pudieran descansar y estar alerta de que sus otros tres retoños siguieran adelante con sus vidas y no se metieran en problemas. Los cuatro chicos Schneider prácticamente se la vivían en la casa, Vania andaba todo el tiempo cuidando de Benji y de Are, Mijael de Jazmín y de mí, y los gemelos nos hacían compañía a todos. El resto de nuestros amigos se encargaban de que en la escuela no perdiéramos el rumbo, de una forma o de otra todos nos envolvieron en una telaraña de soporte sin la cual habríamos terminado cayendo al vacío. Además, yo tenía las conversaciones nocturnas con Giovanna en donde podía expresarle mis verdaderos pensamientos, todo aquello que me contenía de decir en el día se lo confesaba a ella por la noche, sin temor a que me juzgara. No sé qué habríamos hecho sin el apoyo que esas buenas personas nos dieron durante esos momentos tan difíciles.

Bien dicen que es en las malas situaciones en donde uno se da cuenta de quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos.


	15. Conservar la esperanza

**Capítulo 15. Conservar la esperanza a pesar de las estadísticas.**

Durante unos días pareció que las cosas volvían a la normalidad, con la pequeña diferencia de que todos buscábamos pasar más tiempo en casa: Jazmín disminuyó sus horas en el club de baile de dos a una diaria, mi padre canceló todos los compromisos que tenía después de las cuatro de la tarde, Benji redujo el tiempo que pasaba en la pista de patinaje por las tardes y yo tuve que decirle adiós al club de computación. Claro, hubiera preferido decirle adiós al fútbol pero eso habría empeorado las cosas con mi padre, una situación que nadie necesitaba en ese momento. Después de la escenita que le había hecho el lunes, ni el gran Genzo Wakabayashi ni yo nos dirigíamos la palabra más que lo estrictamente necesario, a pesar de que él había asegurado que dejaría pasar mi mal comportamiento. Yo sabía que me había comportado con él de una manera muy grosera pero a pesar de eso seguía creyendo que tenía la razón. Yo no soy como mi padre, no soy el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, sólo soy Daisuke Wakabayashi, su hijo, no su clon ni la persona que va a revivir sus logros, y papá tiene que entender que lo fue importante para él no tiene por qué serlo para mí. Por fortuna, Catrina hizo un poco más llevadera mi situación puesto que la única persona que podía haber mediado entre nosotros, o sea mi madre, estaba luchando por salvar la vida de mi hermana. Mi madrina le llamó la atención en más de una ocasión al gran Genzo Wakabayashi para que moderara un poco su severidad hacia mí, recordándole que soy un niño asustado que requería de su apoyo más que de sus regaños.

En fin, sea como fuere, cada uno de los miembros de mi familia permaneció más tiempo en casa para apoyar a Aremy a su manera; aunque siempre había otra persona dispuesta a ayudar, mi padre, mi madre, Jazmín, Benji y yo nos turnábamos para estar todo el tiempo con Are y nunca dejarla sola. Al único lugar al que se nos prohibió ir a mis hermanos y a mí fue al hospital. Mi hermana pronto comenzaría con su ciclo de quimioterapias y sólo podían acompañarla mis padres o mis tíos, ni siquiera los mayores como Erick o Lizzie pudieron ir con ella, supuestamente porque un hospital "no es lugar para los niños". Estaba también el hecho de que a nosotros no se nos dijo cuáles fueron los resultados de las últimas pruebas practicadas a Aremy, no sabíamos qué tan grave o avanzada estaba su enfermedad, ni siquiera conocíamos el nombre de ésta, era cierto que ésas eran cosas que mis hermanos y yo no entendíamos pero de cualquier manera mis padres debieron decírnoslo, sobre todo porque después de la consulta con el doctor Lacoste ellos establecieron la nueva regla de que se restringirían las visitas hechas a Aremy, es decir, que no cualquiera podría entrar a su habitación porque no se podía correr el riesgo de que ella se contagiara de alguna gripa o enfermedad que pudiera ponerla en peligro. Sí, ahora hasta una simple gripa se consideraba como una enfermedad mortal cuando se trataba de mi pobre hermana.

Debido a esta nueva regla, los compañeros de clase de Are tuvieron que cancelar la salida que habían programado para ir a verla a nuestra casa. Los amigos de mi hermana habían tenido la idea de ir a visitarla y llevarle tarjetas, regalos y dulces para hacerla sentir mejor pero Lily se los prohibió. ¿La razón? Demasiados niños significaban demasiadas bacterias y por más buena voluntad que tuvieran esos preadolescentes, sin duda representaban más un riesgo que una ayuda o beneficio, así que los compañeros de mi hermana se tuvieron que conformar con hacerle llegar todo a través de Benji y Vania. Aremy se decepcionó mucho cuando se enteró, estar encerrada en su habituación sin poder ver a mucha gente la estaba deprimiendo más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros esperó; para tratar de animarla un poco, al día siguiente de la cancelación de la visita de su grupo decidí faltar al entrenamiento de fútbol para pasar con ella toda la tarde. Le pregunté a mi hermana qué quería hacer y me dijo que le apetecía que le leyera un poco sobre Harry Potter; como no especificó qué libro deseaba escuchar, me llevé los siete a su habitación y los puse sobre la colcha de su cama para que eligiera uno. Are tomó su favorito, _"Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego"_ , y me pidió que le leyera la parte del baile de Navidad.

\- Me encanta la escena en la que Hermione se pone un vestido bonito y baila con Víktor Krum.- me comentó mi hermana, después de un rato.- Me gusta mucho porque ninguno de sus amigos la consideraba bonita y sin embargo, un muchacho guapo y extranjero se fijó en ella aún con su apariencia normal. Me hace pensar que quizás eso me puede pasar a mí, que algún muchacho guapo y extranjero me va a considerar bonita aun cuando nadie más lo haga.

\- Are, tú eres muy bonita.- repliqué, jalándole el cabello.- Te pareces mucho a mamá y ella es muy linda, así que no digas semejantes tonterías.

\- Pero no voy a ser bonita cuando se me caiga todo el cabello.- musitó Aremy, bajando la mirada.- Me voy a ver muy fea porque hasta sin pestañas me voy a quedar.

\- Escúchame bien, Aremy, ponme atención porque no te lo voy a repetir.- protesté, tomando a mi hermana por la cabeza para obligarla a verme.- Tú nunca vas a ser fea, nunca, y más vale que lo dejes de pensar. Estoy seguro de que habrá muchos muchachos que van a pelear por tu atención y cuando eso pase yo estaré ahí para golpear al que se te quiera acercar, pero de que les vas a gustar a muchos, les vas a gustar.

\- ¿Tú crees?.- en los ojos negros de mi hermana brilló una lágrima.

\- Claro que lo creo, no seas tonta.- le sequé los ojos torpemente con el dedo, nunca he sabido consolar a una chica que llora.- Se te caerá el pelo pero te volverá a crecer, mamá me lo dijo, así que deja de creer que te vas a ver fea. Además, ¿por qué quieres que un muchacho extranjero se fije en ti? ¿No te gustan los alemanes o qué?

\- Me gustan más los suecos.- mi hermana se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada y enrojecía.

¿Suecos como Erick Levin? ¡Aremy, por favor, él es mayor que tú por seis años! Pero eso te lo diré después, cuando ya estés curada, si ahora quieres soñar con él, no voy a ser yo quien te rompa la ilusión.

Le leí a mi hermana hasta que se quedó dormida abrazando al pollo de peluche que le regaló Erick (al cual bautizó con el nombre de "Camila"), tras lo cual la tapé con las cobijas y recogí los libros de su cama. Antes de llegar a mi habitación, sin embargo, me topé con Benji y con Vania en el pasillo; ella me miraba como si quisiera hacerme pedacitos, lo cual no entendía porque yo no le había hecho nada últimamente y se suponía que ya me había perdonado por lo del episodio de los ratones en su pijamada.

\- ¿Cuándo esperaban decirme la verdad?.- me soltó la enojada rubiecita.- ¿Cuándo mi mejor amiga se muriera?

\- ¿Qué?.- exclamé, dejando caer un par de libros al suelo.- ¿De qué hablas, pequeña saltamontes?

\- ¡No me llames así!.- gritó Vania, más enojada aún.

\- Ey, tranquila, que de todos modos Dai no tiene la culpa.- Benji se agachó para recoger los libros que tiré.- Le he contado la verdad a Vania, hermanote. Lo siento pero ella tenía derecho a saberlo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- casi grité.- ¿Le dijiste a Vania que Aremy tiene leucemia? ¡Papá y mamá van a matarte por eso!

\- No, no lo harán.- negó Benji, muy seguro de sí mismo.

\- Sí, sí lo harán, ni que no conocieras al gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- insistí.- ¡Sabes cómo se pone cuando lo desobedecemos! Y ni hablemos de mamá, hasta papá sabe que no hay que hacerla enojar.

\- No lo harán porque a mí no me hicieron jurar que no le diría la verdad a Vania.- replicó Benji, sin inmutarse.- Eso sólo lo prometieron ustedes; se supone que yo no sé qué está pasando así que si me llego a enterar por casualidad y se lo comento a alguien más, como a Vania, papá y mamá no tienen por qué enojarse conmigo porque yo no les prometí que no le contaría a nadie lo que supiera acerca de la enfermedad de Are.

Me le quedé viendo fijamente a mi hermano, no me había dado cuenta de que el cabrón era tan inteligente. Por más que busqué un punto débil en la explicación de Benjamín no lo encontré, sin duda que ya había pensado en todas las posibilidades antes de contarle todo a Vania.

\- Vaya, camarada, que tienes toda la razón.- respondí, sonriendo.- Y como nosotros no fuimos los que te dijimos la verdad, al menos no directamente, nuestros padres no tendrán por qué enojarse.

\- Lo siento pero es que no me parecía justo que Vania no supiera qué estaba pasando.- añadió Benji.- Ella ha sufrido tanto o más que nosotros por no saber la verdad, es peor cuando no sabes lo que pasa.

\- Y por eso mismo es que yo le voy a decir a Aremy cuál es su enfermedad, porque tiene derecho a saberlo.- añadió Vania, haciendo un puchero.- Ya que ninguno de ustedes se ha atrevido a decírselo.

\- Ey, no, espera un momento.- la interrumpí.- No se lo hemos dicho a Are porque no sabemos muy bien todavía de qué va el asunto. Sabemos que tiene leucemia, que es el cáncer de la sangre, pero no tenemos ni idea de cómo hacérselo entender, nosotros mismos no lo comprendimos hasta que buscamos un poco en Internet. ¿De qué serviría darle el nombre de la enfermedad si no podemos explicársela? Va a dar lo mismo que le digamos que tiene leucemia o que tiene diarrea si no podemos aclararle qué es.

\- Hmmm.- Vania gruñó.- Eso tiene algo de lógica... Tengo que reconocer que yo tampoco lo entendí hasta que Benji me lo explicó.

\- Entonces serenidad y paciencia, pequeña saltamontes, tenemos que tomarnos esto con calma.- continué, respirando un poco más tranquilo.- Nosotros le vamos a decir a Aremy la verdad pero no será hasta que no sepamos cómo hacerlo.

\- Que no me llames así.- Vania se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Y cuándo exactamente va a pasar eso?

\- No lo sé.- respondí.- Nosotros mismos no hemos terminado de digerir la situación, espera al menos a que lo hagamos.

\- Sí, supongo que es lógico.- Vania agachó la cabeza.- Lo lamento, Dai, me he estado portando muy mal contigo y tampoco debe ser fácil para ti.

\- Está bien, pequeña saltamontes.- me acerqué y le di un abrazo.- Eres la segunda hermana de Aremy, es lógico que te sientas tan enojada.

\- ¡Que no me digas así!.- protestó ella, aunque me devolvió el abrazo.

\- Bueno, Vania, tienes que prometer que no vas a decirle a tus papás que ya sabes de qué está enferma Are.- señaló Benji, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué siento que a mi hermano le molestó que abrazara a Vania?.- Eso sigue siendo un secreto entre nosotros.

\- Y lo seguirá siendo.- Vania le sonrió de una manera muy especial a Benji.- No deben preocuparse por eso.

\- Eso espero.- terció Jaz, desde el extremo del pasillo.

Los tres nos giramos a verla. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ella ahí y qué tanto de lo que dijimos escuchó? Seguramente oyó casi todo, a juzgar por su expresión. Bueno, que eso al menos me libraba de tener que explicarle a mi hermana mayor por qué Vania sabía lo que le pasaba a nuestra hermana menor.

\- De verdad, Benjamín, no sé por qué creíste que sería buena idea contradecir a nuestros papás y decirle todo a Vania.- el que Jazmín le llamara a nuestro hermano por su nombre occidental indicaba que estaba molesta con él ya que habitualmente le llamaba por el diminutivo de su nombre oriental.- Digo, no te molestes conmigo, Vania, por favor, pero me la he pasado riñendo a Daisuke en los últimos días porque no quiero que contradiga a nuestro padre delante de Aremy y ahora es Benjamín quien hace exactamente lo que no quiero que haga, no importa si él no prometió no decirte las cosas como son.

\- Jaz, lo siento, pero hasta yo estoy consciente de que hay cosas que no están bien y creo que ésta es una de ellas.- la contradijo el incorruptible Ichimei.- Ya has visto lo mal que la ha pasado Are porque papá y mamá insisten en decirle mentiras. ¿A dónde crees que vamos a llegar con esto?

\- Aun así ésta no es la forma de hacerlo.- replicó Jazmín, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.- En todo caso deberíamos pedirles a nuestros padres que reconsideren su postura en vez de llevarles la contraria a sus espaldas.

\- Como si no supieras que con eso no vas a conseguir nada.- insistió Benji.- Si bien que sabes que nuestro padre, el _Súper Great Goal Keeper,_ no cambia de opinión ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo.- intervine yo, divertido de ver a mis habitualmente tranquilos hermanos discutir.- El gran Genzo Wakabayashi es más terco que una mula.

\- ¡Pero si ustedes están igual!.- replicó Jaz, abriendo los brazos.- Salieron igualitos a él.

\- Yo creo que la terquedad la heredaron los cuatro.- añadió Vania, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Aunque mi mamá dice que el problema viene de mi tía Lily también, dice que se unieron dos mulas y que por eso todos los hijos les salieron mulitas.

Jazmín, Benji y yo volteamos a ver a Vania, con cara de pocos amigos antes de soltar la carcajada. Sin duda que vino bien la broma para romper un poco la tensión.

\- Como sea, sigo insistiendo en que no está bien que les llevemos la contraria a nuestros padres.- dijo Jazmín, un poco más calmada.- Antes de decirle cualquier cosa a Are, les pido que me dejen hablar con los dos para tratar de convencerlos de que cambien su postura. Si no lo consigo, yo misma le diré a mi hermana la verdad.

\- Bien, me parece justo.- asentí, y tanto Benji como Vania estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo.- No tenemos nada que perder.

\- Muy bien.- dijo Jaz, suspirando.- Y antes de que pase el momento, quiero que me acompañes a la sala, Dai. Papá y mamá llevan rato hablando ahí y estoy casi segura de que están discutiendo acerca de la enfermedad de Are, me gustaría espiarlos un poco para ver si podemos averiguar algo importante.

Ah, la virtuosa Jazmín, la que solía respetar la intimidad de los demás, está dispuesta a romper sus reglas con tal de estar bien informada. ¿Podía culparla, acaso? Sin duda que no pero, si Jaz y Benji ya estaban dando señales de rebeldía, siendo los dos más rectos de esta familia, ¿qué nos quedaba a Aremy y a mí, que siempre les habíamos llevado la contraria a todos casi desde que empezamos a hablar?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que hablan de eso?.- quise saber.

\- ¿De qué otra cosa podrían estar hablando estos días?.- replicó mi hermana.

\- _Touché_.- señalé.- Prácticamente toda nuestra vida gira alrededor de ese tema.

\- Desgraciadamente así es.- asintió Jazmín, para después dirigirse a nuestro hermano.- Lo siento, Ichi, pero no quiero que ni tú ni Vania nos acompañen porque se supone que ustedes no saben nada, si nos descubren no habrá manera en la que podamos ocultar que nosotros sabíamos que ustedes ya conocen todo. Después les contaremos lo que averigüemos.

\- De acuerdo.- aceptó Benji.- Los esperaremos en mi habitación.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo entonces, Dai?.- me invitó Jaz mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

\- Seguro.- acepté.- Yo también quiero saber.

Jazmín y yo bajamos la escalinata a todo correr pero tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible; ella me llevó hasta una puerta escondida, la cual yo siempre había visto cerrada, que abrió con uno de sus broches para el cabello (en serio: ¿Qué le estaba pasando a mi honrada hermana?). Entramos entonces a un pasillo que yo no sabía que existía y desde el cual se podía escuchar y ver todo lo que pasaba en la sala a través de una pequeña rendija de ventilación.

\- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?.- le pregunté, muy sorprendido.

\- En alguna Navidad en la que tuve muchas ganas de saber qué me regalarían, buscaba un sito desde donde pudiera ver lo que pasaba en la sala sin que alguien notara mi presencia.- me respondió mi hermana.- Casi me topé con este lugar por accidente, en aquellas épocas James solía dejar la puerta abierta y podía entrar y salir sin problemas.

\- ¿Y tuviste suerte?.- quise saber.- O sea, que si averiguaste qué te iban a regalar.

\- No esa vez.- rió ella.- Pero después caí en la cuenta de que este lugar funcionaba genial como escondite y como sitio para espiar. No sé a dónde llevará este pasillo, realmente no lo he querido recorrer todo porque está oscuro y temo meterme en un sitio del cual no pueda salir pero casi podría asegurar que se trata de alguna ruta de escape, aunque no sé en qué lugar de los alrededores de la casa podría desembocar.

\- Ya veo.- estaba seguro de que a Mijael le encantaría recorrer el lugar, claro que sí. Luego habría de sugerirle que lo hiciéramos juntos, sólo por diversión.

En fin, que papá y mamá hablaban en la sala, mejor dicho, discutían. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi se había enterado, al parecer, de que su esposa había programado una cita con el doctor Lacoste a sus espaldas y eso lo había hecho enojar. No quería aceptar la explicación de mamá de que lo había hecho para poder hablar con Jean usando terminología médica sin tener que detenerse a explicar las cosas que papá no entendía. En ese momento yo podía comprender que mi padre se sintiera traicionado aun cuando mi madre no le había ocultado información.

\- Debiste haberme dicho la verdad.- reclamó Genzo, muy serio.- No está bien que quieras decidir las cosas tú sola basándote en el hecho de que sabes más que yo por ser médico.

\- Es que nunca ha sido ésa mi intención, sólo quería hablar con él de doctor a doctor y eso no habría sido posible estando tú ahí.- se excusó Lily.- Habría tenido que explicarte todo y lo que quería era que Jean no se contuviese al hablar. Sólo quería eso, información verídica y pura, no la que se le suele dar a los padres que no saben nada del asunto. Entiéndeme, por favor.

\- No estoy muy convencido de que me estés diciendo la verdad pero al menos dime qué fue lo que te comentó el doctor.- pidió papá.

\- Ya te lo dije, me habló de estadísticas y probabilidades.- replicó mamá.- Lo que en resumidas cuentas no te deben de interesar mucho porque eres una persona a la cual las estadísticas le importan un carajo.

\- No en este caso.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se escuchaba un tanto dolido.- No cuando se trata de una de mis hijas.

\- ¿Y qué harás si te digo que Aremy tiene muchas probabilidades de perder la batalla?.- replicó Lily.- ¿Vas a darte por vencido sólo porque las estadísticas así lo marcan?

\- No.- contestó mi padre tras un breve titubeo.- No, por supuesto que no. Aun cuando me dijeras que Aremy tiene 99% de probabilidades de morir, le diría que se aferre a ese 1% y que luche con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Y precisamente por eso es por lo que te amo, porque nunca te rindes a pesar de tenerlo todo en contra.- mi madre dulcificó su voz y miró a mi padre con mucho amor cursi, meloso y ridículo.- Y es precisamente eso lo que necesito de ti, lo que necesitamos de ti, todos, tanto yo como nuestros cuatro hijos, que mantengas el espíritu en alto y nos hagas creer que podemos vencer a las probabilidades. Yo funciono a base de estadísticas, así me entrenaron, pero tú las haces a un lado y las ignoras para seguir adelante, y en estos momentos nuestra familia necesita más lo segundo que lo primero. Perdóname, mi amor, por no haberte dicho que iría a ver a Jean antes de tiempo pero no quería que te contagiaras de nuestro pesimismo médico innato, deseaba que siguieras conservando intacto tu espíritu de lucha porque vamos a depender mucho de él.

\- Eres una tonta.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Por ahí hubieras empezado.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos se dieron un respiro; al parecer, llevaban mucho rato discutiendo y al fin habían logrado calmarse un poco. Mi padre se acercó a mi madre y la abrazó con fuerza, y ella enterró la cabeza en su pecho durante varios minutos; me dio la impresión de que estaba llorando pero no podía asegurarlo.

\- Así que Leucemia Ninfoclástica Aguda.- dijo papá, en voz baja.

\- Linfoblástica Aguda.- lo corrigió mamá.- Es la leucemia más común en niños de la edad de Aremy. Tiene un buen pronóstico pero el tratamiento será muy duro para una niña de su edad y además…

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo se oía muy aprensivo.

\- Su médula ósea está invadida de cáncer en un ochenta por ciento.- Lily se soltó a llorar y esta vez sí pude escucharla.- Eso no es bueno…

\- Tranquila, que tenemos un veinte por ciento de médula sana.- replicó mi padre, sin perder el control.- De alguna forma o de otra pero saldremos de esto.

En ese momento entendí por qué mi mamá quería que mi papá dejara de lado las estadísticas y los porcentajes. Sin duda que durante los próximos meses íbamos a necesitar de la fuerza de voluntad del gran Genzo Wakabayashi para poder salir adelante. A esas alturas yo ya sabía que la médula ósea es el sitio en donde se producen las células de la sangre y que se localiza en los llamados "huesos largos" del cuerpo, es decir, el hueso del muslo o fémur, y el hueso del brazo o húmero, aunque también se puede hallar en otros sitios como los huesos de la cadera (en donde le hicieron el estudio a mi hermana), las costillas o los huesos de la columna vertebral. Sabía, además, que la médula ósea es indispensable para vivir por lo que, si la de Aremy estaba invadida de cáncer en un ochenta por ciento, las estadísticas nos decían que el futuro no se veía bueno ni esperanzador…

\- Renunciaré a mi trabajo.- dijo Genzo, después de un largo rato, sin dejar de abrazar a Lily.

\- No deberías, no es necesario.- contestó mamá, con voz suplicante.- Recuerda que acordamos que sólo yo renunciaría.

\- Aremy empezará la quimioterapia en tres días.- replicó mi padre.- ¿Vas a hacerte cargo tú sola de ella?

\- Bárbara, Elieth y Catrina se ofrecieron a ayudarme.- respondió Lily.- No necesito más ayuda de la que ellas me pueden dar.

\- Mira, entendería que no quisieras que dejara de trabajar si temieras que eso nos pudiera afectar económicamente.- gruñó mi padre.- Pero no es nuestro caso, tenemos suficiente dinero para seguir manteniendo a nuestros hijos durante toda su vida y pagar sin problemas el tratamiento de Aremy.

\- En eso tienes razón pero aun así… .- mi madre no concluyó su frase.

En ese punto dejé de prestar atención porque Jazmín me abrazó, llorando. Era obvio que a ella le había afectado tanto como a mí el saber que mi hermana tenía su cáncer muy avanzado. Ay, ¿por qué no podíamos hacer algo más que sentarnos y aguardar? Decidimos esperar a que nuestros padres se fueran de la sala para salir de nuestro escondite y buscar a Benji y a Vania, pero cuando al fin subimos a la planta alta descubrimos que ambos estaban jugando con nuestra hermana. Jaz decidió hablarle a Danielle para desahogarse y yo aproveché para encender mi computadora y buscar información acerca de la Leucemia Linfoblástica Aguda. En honor a la verdad, me hubiera gustado no haberlo hecho porque lo que averigüé me bajó aún más la moral. Según lo que encontré en las páginas de Internet que visité, este tipo de leucemia es la más común en niños y adolescentes, cuyos síntomas principales son los que tuvo mi hermana: fiebre, cansancio, sangrados, moretones y pérdida de peso, así como otros signos que yo no sabía si tenía o no, como mostrar crecimiento anormal del hígado y del bazo. Hasta ahí el asunto iba más o menos bien, lo que me deprimió fue saber que era altamente probable que a Aremy se le tuviera que aplicar radiación en su cabeza, además de las quimioterapias ya establecidas, por el riesgo que tenía de que la enfermedad le afectara el cerebro (lo cual explicaba por qué se le había hecho una tomografía de su cabeza), y que ella tenía muchos factores en contra pues supuestamente a una persona enferma de Leucemia Linfoblástica Aguda le va mejor si es hombre y tiene entre 1 y 10 años de edad, y Aremy tiene once y es mujer. Vamos, que ahora entiendo por qué mi madre le dijo a mi padre que vamos a depender mucho de su habilidad para mandar las estadísticas al carajo.

Así mismo, también averigüé que se puede hacer un trasplante de médula ósea de una persona sana a la enferma con la finalidad de curarla. Según entendí, éste era el mejor tratamiento, el que podía dar la cura definitiva, pero tenía en contra el hecho de que, si el donador no era altamente compatible con el enfermo, éste podía rechazar la médula y morir. En fin, que ya había investigado lo suficiente como para deprimirme por el resto del día así que cerré la pestaña del navegador, consciente de que nada se podía hacer más que esperar a que el tratamiento principal hiciera su efecto y orar por un milagro. Decidí checar mi correo electrónico antes de cerrar la computadora y me di cuenta de que había recibido respuesta por parte de Tsubasa Ozhora. Oh, no. ¿De verdad me había contestado? Esperaba que el Prodigio del Sóccer Japonés recibiera mi mensaje y lo aceptara sin responder pero creo que fue pedir demasiado. En fin, que no importaba lo que Tsubasa hubiese contestado, no había nada en este mundo con lo que lograría convencerme de formar parte de la Selección Sub-16 de Japón, no señor. Muy diferente sería si alguien como mi tío Karl se convirtiera en entrenador de la Selección de Alemania y me pidiera que jugara con ellos, quizás podría entonces considerar su oferta aunque, para que eso pasara, el señor Schneider tendría que renunciar a entrenar al Bayern Múnich y papá tendría que dejarme seguir mi propio camino.

Cuando platiqué con Giovanna esa noche dudé en contarle acerca de mi convocatoria; sólo a Mijael y a Benji les había hablado del asunto y cada uno me había dado su opinión pero tenía curiosidad de saber qué pensaría Giovanna al respecto. Okey, lo admito, lo que quería hacer en realidad era impresionarla aunque al final me arrepentí porque temí ocasionar en ella el efecto contrario al esperado, así que lo dejé pasar, sólo le comenté lo que pasó con Aremy, que a ella le preocupaba verse fea cuando perdiera el cabello.

\- Y no es para menos, Dai, para una chica el cabello es muy importante aunque sé que los chicos no piensan lo mismo.- me señaló Giovanna.- Ella debe de estar muy asustada por muchas cosas pero creo que lo de su pelo es lo que más le preocupa porque es lo único que le ha quedado perfectamente claro, que lo va a perder.

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón.- respondí yo.- Digo, para mí el cabello no es tan importante, no aún, pero quizás es por lo que dices, que yo no soy una chica. Quisiera poder darle a entender a mi hermana que la vamos a querer con o sin cabello, que lo que más deseamos es que ella esté viva aunque no le quede ni un solo pelo en el cuerpo pero no estoy muy seguro de lograrlo.

\- Yo creo que Are sí lo va a entender, tarde o temprano.- dijo Giovanna.- Sólo no dejes de repetírselo y de quererla mucho, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Y no podrían conseguirle algo después, no sé, como una peluca?

\- Mamá dice que sí, que va a buscar a alguien que las haga.- contesté.- Eso le ayudaría muchísimo a mi hermana.

Mucho rato después, a la hora de cenar, bajé al comedor gozando de la felicidad que solía embargarme cuando hablaba con Giovanna; ella, como siempre, lograba hacer que olvidara mis problemas durante un rato. Si tan sólo Gio me viera como algo más que un buen amigo, yo podría pedirle que fuera mi novia, se casara conmigo y fuera la madre de mis hijos… Okey, tal vez lo último no pero podría empezar por invitarla a salir. ¿Sería que ella aceptaría si se lo propusiera?

No tuve oportunidad de seguir pensando en eso porque cuando llegué a la planta baja descubrí que mi padre me estaba esperando en la sala, con actitud muy seria. Jazmín me vio llegar desde su posición al pie de la escalera y me miró con una mezcla de tristeza y empatía.

\- Ay, Dai, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?.- quiso saber ella.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- me sorprendí.

\- Daisuke, quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo.- me ordenó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi con voz agria, desde la sala.

\- Voy, papá.- no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al entrar al lugar vi a mi padre parado junto a la chimenea, muy enojado; en su mano derecha apretaba algo con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Se habría enterado ya de mi espantosa calificación en francés? No, eso era imposible, faltaban muchos días para que aparecieran las notas en la plataforma de la escuela.

\- No necesito decir que me decepcionas, Daisuke, y mucho.- comenzó a decir el gran Genzo Wakabayashi mientras me miraba fijamente.- ¡No puedo creer que hayas rechazado una oportunidad como ésta!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, papá?.- pregunté, aunque mucho me temía que sí que sabía de lo que estaba hablando.- No te entiendo.

Mi padre me aventó una bola de papel arrugado, que era lo que había estado apretando en su puño derecho. Atrapé la pelota y no tuve la necesidad de desarrugarla para saber que se trataba de la carta que me envío Tsubasa Ozhora para convocarme a jugar con Japón.

Bueno, que tarde o temprano iba a enterarse, aunque hubiera preferido que esto no hubiese ocurrido nunca.

 **Notas:**

\- Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

\- Como dato curioso, cuando escribí el fic original aún no se publicaba el último libro de Harry Potter pero yo puse que Daisuke tenía ya los siete tomos porque se supone que la historia ocurre en un futuro en donde ya deben de estar publicados los siete libros.

\- En el fic original, Lily tenía Leucemia Granulocítica Crónica, que es la variedad más común en adultos de su edad, pero en esta nueva versión Aremy tiene Leucemia Linfoblástica Aguda porque es la que ocurre con más frecuencia en niños de su edad.


	16. Rompimientos

**Capítulo 16. Rompimientos.**

Me quedé atónito. ¿Cómo había encontrado mi padre la carta de la JFA? Se suponía que ésta había acabado en la basura y que Mine se encargaba de vaciar mi bote a diario. ¿Habría sido ella quien la vio y se la entregó a mi padre? Podría ser pero no lo veía factible, a pesar de que debió haber sido ella quien dejó esa misiva en mi escritorio, en primer lugar. Si hubiera querido decirle a mi padre que me había llegado una carta de la JFA, lo hubiera dicho desde el momento en el que la recibió, aunque nada me garantiza que no haya sido esto lo que sucedió. En fin, que a esas alturas daba lo mismo, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi ya se había enterado de la convocatoria y, a juzgar por sus palabras, también sabía ya que la había rechazado. Si bien de inicio me sentí asustado, este miedo se transformó en rabia porque, ¿acaso no tenía derecho a elegir si quería o no jugar con una Selección determinada? ¿Qué derecho tenía mi padre a molestarse porque no quise ser parte del equipo de Tsubasa Ozhora?

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hice mal, padre?.- exclamé, sintiendo que comenzaba a enojarme.- ¿Por qué el rechazar jugar para la Selección de Japón es motivo para decepcionarte?

\- Porque ésta es una oportunidad única.- replicó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, muy enojado.- ¿Acaso crees que Tsubasa te va a convocar cada vez que quieras?

\- ¿Y quién dijo que quiero que el señor Ozhora me convoque?.- repliqué, elevando el tono de mi voz.- ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo quiero jugar partidos internacionales?

\- No me grites.- advirtió Genzo.- ¿Es acaso una de tus bromas, Daisuke? ¡Ser convocado para la Selección es uno de los mayores honores de un futbolista!

\- ¿Y quién te dice que yo quiero dedicarme al fútbol toda mi vida?.- protesté, mientras hacía trizas la maldita carta de la maldita JFA.- ¿Qué tal si quiero hacer otra cosa como ser violinista profesional o médico, como mamá?

\- ¿Es en serio?.- la sonrisa de mi padre fue de pura y franca burla.- ¿Quieres ser músico profesional y morir de hambre?

\- Ay, por favor, papá, hablas como un ignorante.- repliqué, a gritos.- Para ti, todo aquél que no se dedique al fútbol es un fracasado muerto de hambre y eso te hace quedar como un inculto.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices porque no voy a permitir que me insultes.- ladró mi padre, molesto.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces? ¿Dejar el fútbol de manera definitiva?

\- ¡No!.- negué, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo con la respuesta.- ¡Pero tampoco quiero hacer todo lo que me digas, quiero que me dejes tomar mis propias decisiones! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que mi hermana está enferma y que eso me quita las ganas de seguir jugando? ¿Qué tan ciego estás que no puedes comprenderlo?

\- ¿Es por eso entonces que te has negado a aceptar la convocatoria?.- sorprendentemente, mis palabras parecieron suavizar el comportamiento del gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- ¿Es debido a la enfermedad de tu hermana?

\- ¿Tú qué crees?.- sabía que una parte de mí estaba mintiendo.- No tengo muchas ganas de jugar ahora, no cuando no sé qué va a pasar mañana con Aremy. Mamá y tú me dicen que debemos continuar con nuestras vidas normales como si nada ocurriera y eso intento pero… ¡Jugar un partido internacional no es precisamente lo que se haría en una vida "normal"! ¿Por qué no entiendes que no quiero irme lejos y dejar a Aremy sola?

\- Si es ésa la razón por la que te has negado, está bien, Daisuke.- a mi padre pareció afectarle el darse cuenta de lo mucho que a mí me perturbaba todo este maldito asunto de la leucemia.- Hablaré con Tsubasa, estoy seguro de que aceptará llamarte nuevamente cuando Aremy esté mejor.

Vaya, que mi hermano tenía razón. Estaba usando a Aremy como pretexto para justificar mi negativa de jugar con Japón pero, cuando ella se recuperara, las trabas desaparecerían y entonces la convocatoria me caería encima otra vez y no quería eso. No, no quería jugar con Japón porque mi hermana estuviera enferma, no quería hacerlo simplemente porque no me siento a gusto con el estilo de juego japonés. Una parte de mí siempre lo supo pero me negaba a aceptarlo, quizás porque sé que papá nunca lo aprobará.

\- No, padre.- me escuché decir, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo una vez más.- No hables con el señor Tsubasa, no quiero que me vuelva a convocar.

\- ¿Cómo dices?.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi enarcó las cejas por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Que no quiero que Tsubasa Ozhora me vuelva a convocar!.- repliqué, alzando la voz.- ¡La negativa que le he dado no fue momentánea, ha sido definitiva!

\- ¿Por qué?.- mi padre gritó también.- ¿Otra vez vas a salirme con eso de que no quieres ser futbolista?

\- ¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una buena vez, si eres tan inteligente?.- grité, sabiendo que estaba rebasando el límite.- ¡No es que no quiera ser futbolista, es que NO QUIERO JUGAR PARA JAPÓN!

Silencio sepulcral. Bueno, pues ahí estaba, ya lo había dicho. Había dejado caer la bomba y después de eso sólo quedó el silencio.

\- Está de más decirte entonces que no voy a aceptar que juegues para otra Selección, me parece que eso ya lo sabes así que ni siquiera lo intentes.- dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, después de un prolongado periodo de silencio.- No tienes más opción que jugar para Japón, por eso es que naciste allá, pensé que te había quedado muy en claro.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé, me ha quedado perfectamente claro desde el momento en el que me trata no como si fuera su hijo sino su clon, señor Wakabayashi!.- respondí, a gritos.- ¡Y precisamente por esa obsesión suya, señor, es que estoy empezando a odiar el fútbol!

No quise quedarme a averiguar qué contestaba mi padre a mi impetuosa (y mentirosa) declaración así que me di la vuelta y salí corriendo sin detenerme. ¡Válgame! ¿De verdad le había gritado que estaba empezando a odiar el fútbol? Sí, eso hice, y aunque en el momento en el que lo dije me sentí muy bien, no pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara a sentirme mal por haberlo hecho. Era mentira que comenzaba a odiar el fútbol, lo único que deseaba era herir a mi padre tanto como me hirió él al confirmarme que, efectivamente, no iba a permitir que jugara para otra Selección que no fuera la de Japón.

En algún punto de mi alocada carrera estuve a punto de chocar con Catrina, la cual se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar al tiempo que me mira ba con mucha compasión. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el que armara siempre tanto drama? ¿Cómo era que Jazmín y Benji conseguían mantener el decoro? Ahora que Aremy está enferma, soy el único que se comporta como un adolescente hormonal que no sabe mantener el control de sus emociones.

\- Sé que no debería meterme en lo que no me importa.- le dijo Catrina a mi padre, con mucho tacto.- Pero creo que éste no es el mejor momento para obligar a tu hijo a ser como tú.

\- ¿Pedir que juegue para Japón es obligarlo a ser como yo?.- cuestionó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, mitad sorprendido y mitad dolido.

\- Por supuesto.- asintió Catrina, sin titubear.- Quizás te molesta el que él no quiera ser como tú pero lo cierto es que Daisuke es un ser humano con mente propia, no un clon tuyo. Es normal que no tenga deseos de seguir tus pasos, sobre todo porque nunca le has dado la oportunidad de ver si puede encontrar los suyos por su cuenta

\- Como bien dijiste, quizás no deberías meterte en lo que no te importa.- gruñó Genzo aunque no tardó en retractarse.- Discúlpame, Catrina, de verdad lo siento, no quise decir eso, es sólo que…

\- Que has estado bajo mucho estrés, lo entiendo, no necesitas disculparte.- asintió mi madrina, toda comprensión y dulzura.- No es fácil para ti llevar el mando de una familia que amenaza con desmoronarse de un momento a otro, sobre todo ahora que sabes que de ti depende su salud moral. Está bien, Genzo, que te sientas tan presionado y también que tengas miedo, pero no ganarás nada positivo forzando así a tu hijo para liberar tu estrés.

Mi padre se dejó caer en un sillón, sin responder; de acuerdo a lo que Catrina me dijo más tarde, en ese momento él se veía derrotado, como pocas veces se había mostrado en la vida ante alguien más. Supongo que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi no quería que nadie de su familia lo viera así porque no quería fallarnos ni como padre a mis hermanos y a mí ni como esposo a mi madre, por eso es que dejó que Catrina lo ayudara en esa ocasión. Con momentos como éste es como se puede comprender el por qué el gran Genzo Wakabayashi aceptó que Catrina Mikistli apadrinara a uno de sus hijos, ella siempre había sido un gran soporte para mis padres y tíos.

¿Y qué fue lo que yo hice tras mi aparatosa y hormonal salida? Pues llegué a la casa de Mijael, esperando que él estuviera ahí y no en el cuarto de mi hermana pues yo necesitaba a mi mejor amigo en ese instante. Por fortuna no tuve que entrar a la casa, Mijael estaba pateando una lata de cerveza vacía una y otra vez contra las paredes externas de la cocina.

\- ¿Puedo patearla yo también?.- pregunté, sin saludar.

\- Eh… .- Mijael se sorprendió al verme.- Claro, si eso te ayuda.

Hice trizas a la pobre lata, de tan furioso que estaba. No sirvió de mucho que Mijael me dijera que podía patear otras cosas más resistentes y que servirían mucho mejor para mi propósito, no me detuve hasta que la lata quedó hecha una bola inservible de metal y la pared quedó llena de marcas. Mijael llevaba rato mirándome muy preocupado pero no fue hasta que descargué mi furia inicial que se atrevió a preguntarme qué me pasaba.

\- Pues lo que tenía que pasar, que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se enteró de mi convocatoria.- respondí, respirando agitadamente.- ¿Y sabes lo que me ha contestado el muy infeliz?

\- Espera un momento, Chucky.- Mijael miró hacia las ventanas de la cocina, en donde brilló una luz.- Vamos a los jardines, ahí es menos probable que nos escuchen.

Mijael y yo echamos a andar hacia el jardín; en cuanto nos alejamos un poco de la casa de los Schneider comencé a despotricar contra mi padre. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido, tan intransigente, tan terco, tan obsesionado? Durante el camino me puse a golpear todo lo que se me ponía enfrente, ni siquiera destruir a esa indefensa lata me había dejado tranquilo. La gente suele decir que soy una persona muy tranquila y calmada pero creo que no me conocen en realidad, soy más explosivo que relajado, más iracundo que pacífico y sobre todo si me sacaban de mis casillas, como había hecho mi padre minutos antes.

\- Diría que lo lamento pero estaría mintiendo.- dije mientras pateaba uno de los aspersores.- Si por mí fuera, destruiría todo lo que está en el jardín.

\- Hazlo.- Mijael se encogió de hombros.- De todos modos no es como si mis padres fueran a resentir la falta de aspersores. O de jardín.

Sin embargo, para esas alturas ya me sentía un poco mejor debido a que ya había descargado mi furia con otras cosas, así que el aspersor vivió para ver un día más. Me tumbé a su lado, en el pasto mojado, sin importarme que estuviera empapándome la ropa.

\- ¿Qué pasó entonces?.- quiso saber Mijael, esquivando hábilmente al aspersor.

\- Como te dije, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se enteró de que rechacé la convocatoria del señor Ozhora.- respondí, mientras el aspersor echaba agua en mi cara.- Discutimos por ese asunto y acabé soltándole que no quiero jugar para Japón.

\- Oh, así que al fin se lo dijiste.- Mijael se dejó caer junto a mí.- ¿Qué fue lo que él te contestó cuando se enteró de que no quieres jugar para Japón? Tengo ya una idea de lo que pudo haberte dicho pero quiero saber.

\- Lo que ya te había comentado, que no va a permitir que juegue con otra Selección que no sea la Japonesa.- contesté, francamente malhumorado.- ¡Ni siquiera lo consideró! Directamente me avisó que ni lo intentara porque no lo permitiría.

\- De verdad que se pasa de tarado.- masculló Mijael.- ¿Qué es lo que espera? ¿Qué fracases con una Selección que no va a dar mucho de sí?

\- Espera que repita el milagro que él hizo.- bufé.- De verdad que lo cree, ciegamente, que voy a repetir todos sus pasos. ¿Qué nunca se le ha pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que puedo tener mis propios deseos y aspiraciones?

\- Supongo que no.- suspiró Mijael, removiéndose en el pasto mojado. A mi amigo nunca le ha gustado mancharse la ropa así que debía de estar pensando en las manchas de pasto y lodo que quedarían sobre su playera.- A todo esto, ¿cómo fue que se enteró? ¿Le dijiste algo?

\- No, no estoy tan loco.- negué.- Y no tengo idea de cómo lo supo; cuando bajé a cenar, él ya me estaba esperando con la carta de la JFA en la mano. Ni siquiera sé cómo la consiguió, tú la tiraste a la basura y creí que Mine la había desechado ya.

\- Ya veo.- respondió Mijael, vagamente.- Quizás Mine la vio y se lo dijo.

\- Es posible pero no probable.- admití.- Ella no es metiche ni chismosa, me parecería raro que se hubiera puesto a buscar en mi basura para ver qué encuentra.

\- Pues alguien se lo tuvo que decir y si no fuiste tú ni tampoco lo hice yo, la única opción es Mine.- insistió mi mejor amigo.

\- Bueno, Benji también lo sabía pero dudo mucho que él se lo haya contado.- dije.- De cualquier manera qué más da, el caso es que mi padre se ha enterado ya de que rechacé la convocatoria del señor Ozhora. Y bueno, que también me atreví a decirle que no quiero jugar para Japón.

\- ¿Y le dijiste que no quieres jugar por lo de Are o…?.- quiso saber mi amigo.

\- Le aclaré que no quiero jugar para Japón nunca.- lo interrumpí.- Aunque primero le dije que era por lo de mi hermana y después le solté la verdad. Lo cierto es que desde que me comentaste que podría nacionalizarme alemán y jugar para su Selección, no he dejado de pensar en eso. Y tengo que admitir que mi hermano ayudó a darme cuenta de qué es lo que realmente quiero. No deseo jugar para Japón, Fede, ni ahora ni nunca.

\- ¿De verdad?.- Mijael se incorporó bruscamente y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Ya de plano lo decidiste así?

\- No creo que yo vaya a cambiar de opinión en un futuro.- aseguré.- Si voy a ser futbolista profesional, lo mínimo que podría esperar es jugar con un buen equipo, algo que no voy a tener con Japón por mucho que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi así lo desee.

Mijael se quedó callado durante un largo rato, meditando. Debí haber dicho algo muy pesado para que él se quedara sin saber qué decirme o quizás estaba pensando en alguna buena respuesta.

\- Bien, pues ya diste el primer paso, el más importante, que es admitir qué es lo que no quieres hacer.- dijo Mijael, después de un buen rato.- Y también diste el segundo, que fue decírselo a mi padrino. Ya es un avance aunque habría venido bien que no se lo dijeras en medio de una discusión.

\- A últimas fechas es la única manera en la que puedo comunicarme con él.- protesté, tapándome los ojos con el brazo como suele hacer Demian Krieg.- No entiende de otra manera.

\- Quizás vas a enojarte por lo que te voy a decir pero deberías de darle algo de tiempo, para mi padrino tampoco debe ser fácil ser quien es.- replicó Mijael.

\- ¿Cómo que no es fácil? ¡Por supuesto que es fácil ser él!.- protesté.- El gran Genzo Wakabayashi siempre consigue todo lo que quiere con solo chasquear los dedos o simplemente diciendo quién es.

\- No por nada pero mi padrino no es un genio salido de una botella.- comentó Mijael, con todo el tacto que pudo.- He hablado mucho con el abuelo Rudy Frank acerca de la vida de nuestros padres cuando eran jóvenes y créeme que tampoco fue sencillo para ellos, fueron grandes jugadores en su época, lograron grandes hazañas y por eso mismo ahora todo el mundo tiene la mira puesta en ellos, esperando a que cometan algún error o a que sus hijos lo hagan. Y tu padre y el mío hacen lo mejor que pueden para demostrar que lo que obtuvieron lo consiguieron con su propio esfuerzo y que nosotros haremos lo mismo. Aunque no lo parezca, ellos quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, al final de cuentas nos lo están ofreciendo todo y esperan que nosotros lo aprovechemos.

Analicé durante algunos momentos las palabras de Mijael. Quizás, muy a su manera, lo único que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi quería era que mis hermanos y yo tuviésemos un gran futuro por delante; quizás él intentaba que yo siguiera sus pasos porque era la única forma que conocía para conseguir el éxito… Bueno, hay que reconocer que mi padre también quiere que alguien reviva su glorioso pasado, pero puede ser que su insistencia sea una mezcla de ambas cosas.

\- Insisto, Fede, ¿desde cuándo eres tan inteligente?.- cuestioné, levantándome para alejarme del área de los aspersores.

\- Creo más bien soy perceptivo.- Mijael se encogió de hombros.- Hablar con el abuelo Rudy Frank me ha servido de mucho porque he podido comprender qué es lo que pensaba mi papá cuando era joven. Creo que es lo que te hace falta a ti, Chucky, tú no tienes quién te cuente sobre las ideas que tenía mi padrino cuando era joven.

\- Sí, puede que eso sea.- admití.- Aunque mi abuelo paterno quisiera reconocerme como su nieto, dudo mucho que pudiera hablarme sobre las vivencias juveniles de mi padre, considerando que ellos nunca han sido muy unidos.

\- Sí, a eso me refería.- asintió Mijael.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- No lo sé.- reconocí.- Apenas acabo de admitir que no quiero jugar para Japón, no he pensado en algo más.

\- Está bien, tómate tu tiempo.- Mijael se sacudió la ropa mojada.- Por más que mi padrino se enoje, no puede obligarte a aceptar esa convocatoria, eso es sólo tu decisión.

Regresé a casa en cuanto comencé a estornudar y para mi fortuna no encontré a mi padre esperándome, lo que me produjo cierto alivio. Subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa y a tomar un poco del jarabe de vitaminas que nos había repartido mi madre a mis hermanos y a mí para reforzar nuestras defensas, tras lo cual me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermana, estaba muy seguro de que sería ahí en donde encontraría a mi madre. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con ella considerando que, a esas alturas, ya debía de haberse enterado de todo el asunto.

\- ¿Mamá?.- hablé con suavidad al tiempo que entreabría la puerta del cuarto de Aremy.- ¿Estás despierta?

\- Sí, Dai.- contestó ella, en voz baja.- Puedes pasar pero no hables muy fuerte porque tu hermana está dormida.

\- Gracias, mamá.- musité, cerrando con cuidado la puerta después de entrar.- Verás, hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar...

\- Me imagino de qué va el asunto.- Lily se incorporó en el camastro que se había instalado en la habitación de Aremy para que su cuidador en turno descansara.- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Yo creo que Genzo ya te ha de haber dicho algo... .- comencé, dejándome caer en el sillón blanco de mi hermanita.

\- ¿Sobre la convocatoria de Japón?.- me interrumpió Lily.- Sí, ya lo hizo. Y ya te he dicho muchas veces que no lo llames por su nombre, Daisuke, él es tu padre y le debes respeto.

\- Lo siento, es que estoy furioso.- me disculpé.- ¡Quiere que juegue a fuerza para Japón aunque yo no quiera! ¿No tengo derecho a elegir mi propio camino?

\- Sí que lo tienes, Dai.- suspiró Lily, apesadumbrada. De inmediato me di cuenta de que, en esa ocasión, mi madre no estaba de acuerdo con mi padre.- No voy a negar que tu papá actuó mal y que no manejó muy bien la situación pero en su defensa puedo decir que él se emocionó mucho cuando Tsubasa Ozhora le anunció que te convocaría.

\- ¡Ah!.- exclamé, sorprendido.- ¿El señor Ozhora fue quien se lo dijo a papá?

\- Sí.- asintió mi mamá.- ¿No te lo dijo?

\- No, no tuvimos tiempo para tratar esos detalles insignifcantes.- repliqué, tratando de no sonar muy sarcástico.- ¿Cuándo se lo dijo?

\- Hace un par de semanas, quizás más.- me explicó Lily, al tiempo que mi hermana se removía inquieta en la cama.- Le llamó por teléfono y se lo contó, tu padre no cabía en sí del gusto y del orgullo, tenía muchas ganas de decírtelo él mismo pero había acordado con Tsubasa que esperaría a que te llegara la carta oficial de la JFA.

\- Así que se estuvo aguantando todo este tiempo.- repuse, recostándome en el sillón.- Me imagino que debió sufrir mucho para no soltármelo antes.

\- No tanto como crees, la enfermedad de Aremy lo afectó más de lo que te imaginas.- replicó mi madre mientras acariciaba a mi hermana para ayudarla a relajarse.- El caso es que tu padre supo lo de esa convocatoria primero que tú, sólo estaba esperando a que le dijeras que te había llegado la carta; él creyó que se lo contarías de primera instancia, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que no le avisarías nadie y que rechazarías la oferta, además.

\- Bueno, se lo conté a Mijael y a Benji.- repuse, tratando de no sonar muy cínico.- Y en honor a la verdad es que ni yo mismo creí que no se lo diría a papá. No lo sé, mamá, Benji me dijo que no use a Are de pretexto pero una parte de mí no quiere jugar porque no deseo estar lejos de ella.

\- ¿Y la otra parte de ti, qué es lo que desea, Daisuke?.- Lily me miró fijamente a los ojos, con esa mirada que todas las madres han de usar con sus hijos para sacarles la vedad.

\- Eh… No lo sé… .- titubée. Era cierto que ya había aceptado el hecho de que no quiero jugar con Japón pero de ahí a hacerlo público hay un trecho muy grande.- Podría jugar para México, por ejemplo, podría hacerlo si quisiera.

\- De que puedes, puedes, eres mitad mexicano y por tanto tienes derecho.- Lily me sonrió con cierta burla.- Y estoy segura de que el Héroe de México estaría muy feliz de tenerte en su equipo, considerando que no hay un portero novel que pueda suplir la ausencia de Ricardo Espadas en el futuro.

Hugo Ramírez, también conocido con el sobrenombre de " _El Héroe de México"_ , fue durante muchos años el capitán de la Selección Mexicana de Fútbol. El señor Ramírez era un futbolista excelente que tenía poco de haberse retirado tras conseguir algunas glorias para la Selección de México en compañía de Ricardo Espadas, el _"Miracle Goalkeeper"_ ; papá se enfrentó a Ramírez en muchas ocasiones, decía que era un buen jugador pero éste nunca consiguió anotarle un gol así que no sé qué tan sinceras hayan sido sus declaraciones.

\- Hugo Ramírez aún no es el entrenador de la Selección Mexicana, a duras penas se acaba de retirar del fútbol profesional, mamá.- repliqué, sonriendo.

\- Oh, pero los mexicanos sabemos que acabará por entrenar al equipo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.- ella se estiró antes de continuar.- Sin embargo, mi amor, por mucho que me pese decirlo, tengo que advertirte que cometerías un error si decidieras jugar para México. Es cierto que el Tri ha mejorado mucho y sin duda que un refuerzo como tú les vendría bien a largo plazo pero no sería la mejor Selección para la que podrías jugar.

\- ¿Ah sí?.- levanté ambas cejas, sorprendido.- ¿Crees entonces que lo mejor que podría hacer es jugar con Japón?

\- No.- negó mi madre, con energía.- Pero Japón y México no son los únicos países para los que puedes jugar, Daisuke. Déjame preguntarte algo: si alguien de _die Mannschaft_ viniera a pedirte que te nacionalizaras alemán y jugaras para ellos, ¿aceptarías?

¡Santos protones! ¿Cómo había adivinado mi madre que me gustaría jugar para Alemania? ¿Era bruja, adivina o algo similar, o es que ya se había comprado una bola de cristal? Ella debió ver mi cara de desconcierto porque soltó una risilla suave.

\- ¿Qué, te sorprende mi pregunta?.- dijo.- ¿Me equivoco al pensar que te gustaría jugar con la Selección de Alemania?

\- No.- admití, suspirando con fuerza.- La verdad es que ése es exactamente mi problema, mamá. ¿Cómo supiste que ése es mi verdadero deseo?

\- En primer lugar, porque soy tu madre.- contestó mi mamá, con cierta altanería.- No hay nada que no conozca de ti ni de tus hermanos, Daisuke. Y en segundo lugar, tu padre ya pasó por algo similar cuando tenía la edad de Jazmín, más o menos.

\- Algo así me ha contado Mijael, que su papá le pidió al mío alguna vez que se nacionalizara alemán pero que mi padre no quiso hacerlo.- repuse; distraídamente tomé a Camila y me puse a aventarla hacia arriba, en esa maña que no consigo quitarme de arrojar a lo idiota cualquier objeto que pueda detener con las manos.

\- Bueno, fue algo más que una simple petición de Karl, Daisuke.- mi madre habló en un tono confidencial.- Tu padre jugó un partido con la Selección de Alemania, un amistoso contra Holanda, en el cual tu tío Bryan le lesionó las manos, por cierto. Creo que los directivos de _die Mannschaft_ querían tentar a tu papá con ese amistoso pero terminó saliéndoles muy mal el plan debido a las lesiones que sufrió, y perder 3 goles a 1 no ayudó tampoco.

\- Es raro que papá se deje meter tantos goles.- admití, asombrado.- No tenía idea, además, de que mi padre hubiese jugado con Alemania alguna vez.

\- No fue más que un partido amistoso pero el que tu papá haya cedido a la tentación de aceptar la convocatoria de Alemania ya indica algo.- continuó mamá.- Si él al final eligió quedarse con Japón fue para cumplir esa promesa que hiciera con Tsubasa de llevar a su país a la gloria. No me queda la menor duda, sin embargo, de que tu padre se sintió tentado por el fútbol alemán, después de todo vino para acá para convertirse en el mejor portero y no debió pasar mucho tiempo antes de que notara cuán grande es la diferencia entre el estilo europeo y el japonés, simplemente no hay punto de comparación. Sé que al final a Genzo le pudo más el peso de su promesa que otra cosa y por eso rechazó a Alemania, además de que en la Selección Japonesa estaban sus amigos de la infancia, muchos de los cuales crecieron con él en su ciudad natal. En teoría, tu padre tenía motivos para rechazar a Alemania pero no va a pasar lo mismo contigo, Daisuke, porque tú has crecido en este país, lo que significa que tus amigos son alemanes. Tú también debes sentirte tentado por la maravilla que es el fútbol teutón aunque, a diferencia de tu padre, no le hiciste promesas a nadie por lo que no tienes algo que te ate a tu país de nacimiento.

\- Todo lo que dijiste con respecto a mí es verdad.- confesé, abrumado por el hecho de que mi madre me conociera tan bien.- Nací en Japón pero crecí en Alemania, por lo que mis mejores amigos son alemanes, no japoneses, y el país que me está ayudando a desarrollarme como persona y como jugador es Alemania, no Japón. No puedo sentir "amor" por una nación que no conozco, mamá.

\- Temía que esto pudiera pasar.- mamá suspiró.- Que los cálculos de tu padre "fallaran" por el factor humano, y con "factor humano" me estoy refiriendo a ti. Era obvio que había una alta probabilidad de que tú no quisieras hacer lo que él desea, como jugar para Japón, pero Genzo se ha negado durante mucho tiempo a ver la realidad. Escucha, Daisuke, hay muchas cosas que has hecho mal, como discutir con tu padre a gritos en vez de hablar como persona civilizada con él, pero querer seguir tu propio camino no es una de ellas. Si no deseas jugar con Japón estás en todo tu derecho, ni tu papá puede obligarte a hacerlo, así que si quieres nacionalizarte alemán y jugar para Alemania, es tu decisión, y si quieres mandarlo todo por un tubo y jugar para México, es algo bastante estúpido pero también es cosa tuya.

\- Gracias, mamá.- me reí por lo bajo, sintiéndome inesperadamente mejor.

\- Y no te preocupes por tu padre, he de hablar con él un día de éstos.- añadió Lily.- Tiene que entender que tienes derecho a tomar tus propias decisiones, eso de que él elige por ti porque no estás en edad de comprender queda para muchas cosas pero no para el fútbol. Eso sí, es la segunda o tercera vez que te digo que tienes que respetarlo, no está bien que le grites ni que lo ofendas, Daisuke, más vale que no te lo tenga que repetir otra vez porque, si lo hago, el regaño irá acompañado de un castigo severo.

\- Sí, mamá.- asentí, muy serio.- No volverá a pasar.

\- Eso espero.- Lily se puso en pie para arropar a Aremy.- Vete ya a dormir, que es tarde. Yo me encargo de hablar con tu padre con respecto al asunto de la convocatoria.

\- Gracias, mamá.- me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.- Te quiero.

\- Yo también, mi dragón.- respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

Bueno, que al menos ahora mi madre y mi hermano me apoyaban y respetaban mi decisión. Y estaba casi seguro de que Jazmín y Aremy también lo harían cuando les contara cómo había estado el asunto. Sin embargo, me negaba a aceptar que, muy en el fondo, deseaba que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi también pudiera llegar a entenderme.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Jazmín fue el centro de atención por un suceso que ocurrió sin que ella lo buscara, no a propósito, al menos. Desde su fiesta de cumpleaños, las cosas entre ella y Kentin Hyuga no iban particularmente bien y eso se notaba cada vez más. Ambos se habían sentado a comer juntos a la hora del receso, en un movimiento que ocasionó malestar en Mijael y que causó que los amigos y parientes de mi hermana nos sentáramos a su alrededor para no perder detalle del asunto. El Hyuga no dejaba de reclamarle a mi hermana que no lo hubiese invitado a su fiesta, a pesar de que Jazmín se había cansado de decirle que no fue ella sino Danielle quien se encargó de las invitaciones.

\- Eso fue algo planeado, seguramente ese _Fürst_ , de quien eres tan amiga, le ha de haber dicho a su prima que me dejara fuera.- reclamó Kentin.- Todo en esta maldita escuela se tiene que hacer a su maldito antojo.

\- En primera, es falso que todo aquí se haga como Mijael quiere.- replicó mi hermana, sin turbarse.- En segunda, él no le dijo a Danielle que te dejara fuera de mi fiesta, fue un error que cometió ella y del cual ya se disculpó. Y en tercera, ¿por qué maldices tanto a la Wittelsbach? Fuiste tú el que quiso venir a ella, en todo caso.

\- Porque es un colegio de niños ricos que se sienten superiores a los demás.- contestó Kentin, frunciendo el ceño.- Empezando precisamente por Mijael Schneider.

\- Vuelvo al punto anterior: si no te gusta, ¿por qué solicitaste venirte de intercambio?.- insistió Jazmín.

\- Ya te lo dije antes, quería vencer a Schneider en su propio terreno de juego.- masculló el Hyuga, enojado.

Quedaba claro que a Kentin Hyuga le molestaba sobremanera la popularidad que Mijael Schneider tenía en la Wittelsbach. Yo casi no lo he mencionado porque es algo que me viene importando tanto como el precio de la leche en Timbuctú, pero Mijael tiene mucha influencia entre los estudiantes de nuestra escuela. No es para menos, el Fede por sí solo tiene muchas cualidades que lo hacen popular entre la gente, los muchachos lo respetan por su innato don de liderazgo, su honestidad y su forma tan poco complicada de ver la vida. Mijael es del tipo de muchacho con el que siempre vas a poder contar, el que te hablará de frente sin tapujos y te dirá lo que verdaderamente piensa, por eso es que muchos confían en él; según palabras de Lisa Marie, además, Mijael es cotizado entre las chicas por ser rubio, atlético y guapo, y si a eso se le agrega que él es el hijo mayor de Karl Heinz Schneider, el Káiser de Alemania (lo cual por sí solo es suficiente razón para lanzarlo directo a la cima de la popularidad), se obtiene como resultado que el Fede tiene a su alrededor a muchas fervientes candidatas a ser su novia aunque muchos sabemos él sólo tiene ojos para mi hermana. Sin embargo, me parece a mí que el Fede nunca ha tratado mal a nadie ni lo ha menospreciado por ser de diferente raza o condición social a la suya, para muestra basto yo, que soy un mestizo japonés y aún así soy su mejor amigo; por supuesto, la enemistad con Kentin no se debía a que él fuese extranjero ni hijo de Kojiro Hyuga sino al hecho de que Ken había sido un imbécil desde el comienzo y aparte de todo había tenido el descaro de invitar a salir a Jazmín. No es justo, pues, que él acuse a Mijael de ser un idiota con los demás cuando es el mismo Kentin quien nos ha menospreciado desde el inicio.

\- Mijael nunca se ha portado mal con alguien.- Jaz, por supuesto, saltó a defender a su mejor amigo.- Ni siquiera contigo, Ken, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien comenzó la rivalidad entre ustedes.

\- Y allá vas a defenderlo otra vez.- reclamó Kentin.- Lo proteges más a él que a mí y pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo.

\- Y allá vas tú a atacarlo otra vez.- replicó mi hermana, quien empezaba a impacientarse.- No estás siendo justo con Mija, ya te lo dije. Si supiera que tienes razón te la daría pero sabes que las acusaciones que haces contra él son falsas.

\- ¿Es una acusación falsa decir que Schneider se muere por ti?.- masculló Kentin.

\- Por supuesto que lo es, Mija y yo sólo somos amigos.- Jazmín alcanzó a ruborizarse un poco.- Lo hemos sido desde niños, no voy a dejar de ser su amiga sólo porque tú y él no se llevan bien.

\- ¿Es decir que lo prefieres a él antes que a mí?.- Kentin acabó por enojarse y decidió jugar la última carta, la más patética.- Empiezo a creer, Jazmín, que no estás tan interesada en nuestra relación como deberías, gracias a tu amigo el _Fürst._ Ya me harté de que todo el tiempo estemos discutiendo por su culpa así que es momento de que tomes una decisión: o es él o soy yo, tú decide.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que me vas a poner a elegir entre mi mejor amigo y tú?.- Jazmín estaba incrédula.- ¡Es ridículo!

\- Piensa lo que quieras pero así están las cosas.- replicó Kentin.- O dejas de ver a Mijael Schneider o terminamos.

Silencio sepulcral. Todos los que estábamos alrededor habíamos escuchado perfectamente el ultimátum del Hyuga; sentí cómo Mijael se estremecía a mi lado al tiempo que aguantaba la respiración. Sin embargo, mi hermana mayor era el ejemplo perfecto de la compostura, cualquier institutriz inglesa le habría dado un premio por sus perfectos modales.

\- Muy bien, Ken, es una lástima que tenga que ser así pero que sea como tú quieres.- Jazmín dobló su servilleta, empacó sus envases de comida y se puso en pie.- Hemos terminado. Bueno, aunque no sé si sea posible terminar con alguien que no es tu novio, en todo caso. Digamos entonces que lo nuestro, lo que sea que haya sido, se acabó. Me parece que eso sí lo vas a entender.

Jazmín se dio la vuelta y se marchó con la orgullosa cabeza en alto, dejando a Kentin sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mijael, a mi lado, soltó un grito de felicidad que debió haberse escuchado hasta China. Uy, ahora sí que la rivalidad entre Mijael Schneider y Kentin Hyuga iba a llegar a su punto máximo. Sin duda que las cosas en la escuela se iban a poner de lo más interesantes en los próximos días.

 **Notas:**

\- Ricardo Espadas y Hugo Ramírez son personajes oficiales del manga de _Captain Tsubasa_ y creados por Yoichi Takahashi; ambos son jugadores de la Selección Mexicana, el primero apareció en la saga _Captain Tsubasa World Youth_ y el segundo hizo su aparición en la saga _Captain Tsubasa Rising Sun_.

\- El Tri es el apodo que recibe la Selección Mexicana de Fútbol, así como la de Alemania se conoce como _die Mannschaft_.


	17. Cambios

**Capítulo 17. Cambios.**

El rumor de que Jazmín Wakabayashi, una de las chicas más populares de la escuela Wittelsbach, se había separado de Kentin Hyuga se corrió como reguero de pólvora. Sé que esto puede sonar tonto y superficial cuando estamos pasando por problemas más difíciles pero está relacionado a un evento importante de la vida de Jazmín, así que me tomaré la libertad de comentarlo. El caso era que mi pobre hermana ya había recibido al final del día más de quince invitaciones a salir, incluida una por parte de Erick.

\- ¿Qué, estás bromeando?.- le pregunté a mi amigo.- ¡Habías dicho que no ibas a pedirle una cita!

\- Es curioso, no escuché que te quejaras cuando ella comenzó a salir con el Hyuga.- repuso Claude.- Ahora sí te indignas.

\- Oh, vamos, que no fue con malas intenciones, sólo la invité a tomar un café y más que nada lo hice por si quería hablarme de Aremy.- confesó Erick, quien al menos tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse.- Y de cualquier manera me dijo que no.

\- Puedes hablar en mi casa con mi hermana mayor acerca de mi hermana menor, no hay necesidad de pedirle que vaya a tomar un café contigo.- gruñí.

\- Eso he intentado hacer desde hace días, o sea, acercarme a ella en tu casa, pero no sé si no has notado que Mijael no la suelta ni un segundo.- replicó Erick.

\- Entonces pierdes el tiempo.- comentó Benji.- A mí se me hace que el motivo por el que mi hermana rompió con Hyuga tiene el apellido Schneider.

\- Ay, eso me da tantas esperanzas.- replicó Claude, con ironía.- He querido declarármele a Jaz desde que tenía tres años.

\- Te pasas de tarado.- a pesar de todo no pude evitar reírme.- Eres el Schneider equivocado, camarada franchute.

\- Me rompes el corazón.- dramatizó Claude, haciendo una mueca de fingido dolor.

\- Como sea.- volví a fulminar al Levin con la mirada.- Entonces, Erick, ¿Jazmín te dijo que no quería salir contigo?

\- Ni más ni menos.- respondió mi amigo sueco, con una sonrisa torcida.- Ella fue muy amable y se veía apenada por decirme que no pero fue muy clara al respecto, sólo le intereso como amigo. Y está bien, entiendo que Mijael ha estado enamorado de Jazmín desde hace muchos años y por eso es que decidí no insistir. Sólo quise probar suerte y también darle a Jaz la oportunidad de hablar con alguien sobre Aremy, me da la impresión de que ella no trata el tema con nadie.

\- Eso es cierto sólo de manera parcial.- fue Benji el que contestó.- Porque estoy seguro de que sí lo hace con Mijael y con Danielle.

\- Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, camarada, justamente eso iba a decir.- añadí.- Mijael ha sido su apoyo desde que mi hermana se enteró del asunto y Danielle no la ha dejado sola en los momentos en los que el Fede no puede estar a su lado.

\- Ya, ya entendí.- Erick alzó las manos y puso cara de disculpa.- Ahora sí va en serio, me hago a un lado para que Mijael haga lo suyo.

\- A todo esto, no sé por qué el auténtico Schneider que quiere con Jazmín no la ha invitado a salir.- comentó Christopher, quien se había mantenido muy callado, escuchando nuestra conversación.

\- ¿No lo ha hecho aún?.- me sorprendí.- Pensé que sería lo primero que haría al reunirse con ella.

\- No, no la ha invitado a salir todavía.- me aclaró Chris.- Sus motivos ha de tener pero sí que estoy tan asombrado como tú.

Pues sí que era muy extraño el comportamiento de Mijael pero al salir de la escuela comprobé que lo que Chris dijo era cierto, mi mejor amigo no le había declarado aún sus sentimientos a Jazmín. Entiendo que el colegio no es el mejor lugar para confesarle a la chica de tus sueños que te encanta pero si a mí alguien me dijera que esa chica, que me ha traído loco desde hace tantos años, ha roto con su pareja, iría a buscarla de inmediato para declararme. Sin embargo, Mijael tenía sus motivos para no hacerlo y me lo hizo ver durante el llamado extraordinario que se le hizo a nuestro equipo de fútbol ese día. Y le llamo "extraordinario" porque se suponía que ya no tendríamos más entrenamientos sino hasta después del próximo partido en el que yo no iba a ser titular, pero se nos avisó a los integrantes del grupo que nos presentásemos en el campo de juego porque se nos iba a dar una información muy importante relacionada con el entrenador Köpke.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Fede?.- le solté mientras esperábamos al instructor.

\- ¿Qué me pasa de qué?.- Mijael no quería entender.

\- Chris me dijo que no te le has declarado aún a Jazmín.- señalé.- ¿Es cierto eso?

\- Totalmente.- Mijael soltó un suspiro resignado.- Es más complicado de lo que crees, Chucky. Hablé con Jaz hace rato y me ha dicho que no quiere salir con alguien en este momento porque desea dedicarse a Aremy. Dice que Kentin le quitaba mucho tiempo y que no podía decirle el verdadero motivo por el cual no quería salir con él así que por eso no va a aceptar invitaciones durante algunos meses, para evitar tener otra vez ese problema con otra persona diferente.

\- Oh.- tuve ganas de jalarle las orejas a mi hermana. ¿Es en serio?

\- No digas sólo "Oh", Chucky, Jaz tiene razón al no querer dedicarse a un novio en este momento, sería algo idiota.- continuó Mijael.- Quiero mucho a tus hermanas y te consta, por lo mismo sé que la Pecas necesita a Jaz más que yo así que esperaré a que aquélla mejore para decirle a tu hermana mayor que la amo.

\- No sé si eres un imbécil a secas o un imbécil noble, Fede, pero de que eres un imbécil, lo eres.- contesté, aunque en cierta manera me sentí impresionado por la fuerza de los sentimientos que tenía Mijael por mi hermana.- Jaz te necesita más que nunca y no hay mejor manera de apoyarla que siendo su novio.

¿De verdad estoy diciendo esto? ¿Quién soy yo y que hicieron con Daisuke Wakabayashi? No lo sé pero puedo asegurar que en ese momento me sentía decepcionado de que mi mejor amigo y mi hermana mayor no estuvieron juntos. Es cierto que dicen que los Géminis somos contradictorios pero esto es ridículo, se suponía que yo tendría que sentirme feliz del hecho de que Jazmín quisiera permanecer soltera. ¡Habrase visto!

\- Sabes, Chucky, que me digas eso me hace sentir muy bien.- me dijo Mijael, con una sonrisa ligera.- Una parte de mí siempre creyó que nunca aceptarías que yo anduviera con tu hermana.

\- Meh, era mi forma de fastidiar.- repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros.- Digo, tampoco quiero que me cuentes cada detalle asqueroso, como si la besaste o cosas similares, pero prefiero que esté contigo a que ande con alguien más. Sé bien que nadie va a cuidar a Jazmín mejor que tú, Fede.

\- Gracias, amigo.- Mijael me puso una mano en el hombro.- No te voy a defraudar. En cuanto la Pecas esté mejor voy a declarármele a Jaz.

\- Yo te aconsejaría que lo hicieras antes.- suspiré, apesadumbrado.- Por lo que investigué, Aremy no saldrá pronto de su enfermedad. Según tengo entendido, ella tendrá que tomar quimioterapia durante 36 semanas. ¡36 semanas! ¿Sabes lo que es eso para nosotros? Toda una vida, Fede, Jazmín te necesita ahora y no en 9 meses.

\- ¿Qué?.- Mijael gritó.- ¿La Pecas va a estar en tratamiento durante tanto tiempo?

\- Y eso si responde bien a él.- asentí.- Si su cerebro llega a resultar afectado por la enfermedad en algún momento, el tratamiento se alargaría o incluso se le tendría que aplicar radiación en la cabeza.

\- No inventes, Chucky.- Mijael exhaló con fuerza.- Pobre Pecas…

\- Por eso te digo que no esperes tanto, la vida es muy corta.- insistí.- Decláratele ya a mi hermana mayor.

\- Voy a respetar su espacio por un tiempo, ya después veré.- negó Mijael.- Quizás lo haga cuando tú te le declares a Giovanna.

\- Bien jugado, Fede.- sonreí sin poder evitarlo.- Bien jugado.

\- Oye, cambiando el tema.- continuó Mijael.- ¿Al final supiste cómo fue que mi padrino se enteró del asunto de la convocatoria?

\- Ah, sí, mi mamá me lo dijo.- la sonrisa se me borró casi instantáneamente.- Resulta que mi padre supo antes que yo que fui convocado por el señor Ozhora pues al parecer éste se lo dijo primero que a mí, así que papá sólo estaba esperando a que me llegara la carta de la JFA para hacer fiesta.

\- Pero no esperaba que tú la fueras a rechazar, supongo.- comentó Mijael, pensativo.

\- Según lo que me dijo mamá, así fue.- asentí.- Mi padre creía ciegamente que yo estaría muy emocionado por el asunto.

\- Ya veo.- Mijael esbozó una sonrisa triste.- En cierto modo me siento mal por mi padrino porque de verdad que nunca ha considerado la opción de que tú no quieras hacer todo lo que él te dice. Va a estrellarse duramente contra la realidad cuando se percate de eso.

\- Me sorprende mucho que mi padre se comporte de esa manera.- suspiré.- Según lo que todo el mundo me ha dicho de él, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi siempre estuvo bien asentado en la realidad.

\- Supongo que cambió cuando se convirtió en padre.- comentó Mijael, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Y cómo están las cosas con él? ¿Te dijo algo más en la mañana?

\- No lo he visto el día de hoy.- contesté.- Mi mamá nos trajo a la escuela, sospecho que cambió lugares con papá para evitar que siguiera discutiendo conmigo; además, mi madre dijo que hablaría con él para hacerle ver que no me puede obligar a aceptar hacer algo que no quiero, supongo que ese cambio en los roles forma parte de su plan.

\- Jugada inteligente por parte de mi madrina.- admitió Mijael.- Aunque en algún momento tendrán que verse las caras mi padrino y tú.

\- Lo sé.- repliqué.- Pero supongo que mamá está esperando a que a papá se le pase el coraje.

Para ese entonces había pasado el tiempo y el entrenador Köpke no había aparecido; cuando ya comenzábamos a preguntarnos qué le había sucedido y si debíamos marcharnos, apareció Hermann Kaltz, acompañado por su hijo, y nos reunió a todos para decirnos que el llamado extraordinario era para avisarnos que el entrenador Köpke había renunciado a ser nuestro entrenador por causa de fuerza mayor. El señor Kaltz no lo especificó pero nos dio a entender que se trataba de problemas de salud de un familiar suyo muy cercano y yo no pude evitar sentirme mal por el señor Köpke, me sentí muy identificado por obvias razones (al menos él sí pudo renunciar a su puesto en el equipo). En ese momento decidí que preguntaría cómo podría localizar al entrenador para enviarle un mensaje manifestándole mi apoyo; claro que por ser un niño de casi catorce años yo no podría hacer gran cosa por él pero sabía por experiencia propia que unas simples palabras de apoyo tenían mucho poder.

\- En fin, el caso es que a partir de ahora voy a ser su instructor.- continuó el señor Kaltz.- Debido a que voy a estar en esta ciudad durante algunos meses, aprovecharé para continuar con su adiestramiento. Sé que estamos a mitad del torneo pero me esforzaré para adaptarme a su ritmo de trabajo.

Adler, parado junto a su padre, se veía muy orgulloso, sobre todo cuando los demás le aplaudimos al señor Kaltz. Éste confirmó que por el momento no haría muchos cambios hasta no ver cómo nos desempeñábamos en el campo de juego, a menos que se diera cuenta de que deshacer las decisiones del entrenador Köpke podría beneficiar al equipo.

\- Sé que no había más entrenamientos programados en esta semana ya que está muy cerca el próximo partido pero me gustaría que tuviéramos uno de "emergencia" para que pueda empaparme bien de la estrategia que ya tenían diseñada el entrenador Köpke.- señaló el ahora entrenador Kaltz.- ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

\- ¡De acuerdo, entrenador!.- respondimos nosotros, al unísono.

\- Muy bien, comencemos entonces con el calentamiento.- el ahora entrenador Kaltz aplaudió un par de veces para animarnos.

Todos nos pusimos a correr alrededor del campo de manera inmediata, incluyendo Mijael, lo cual me sorprendió bastante.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte al entrenamiento de emergencia, Fede?.- pregunté, sorprendido.

\- Por supuesto, Chucky, hay que darle la bienvenida al tío Hermann.- respondió mi amigo, con una enorme sonrisa.- Adler no me lo perdonaría si no lo hiciera.

No conocía a Hermann Kaltz como entrenador, solamente como jugador, así que no sabía qué esperar de él; sin embargo, el hombre era inteligente y tenía una buena visión de juego así que no resentimos tanto, no tanto, el cambio de instructor, al menos no por el momento. Sé que es algo estúpido pero cada vez que pasaba corriendo delante del señor Kaltz, me entraban las ganas de preguntarle si nunca se lastimó la boca por jugar fútbol con un palillo de madera metido permanentemente entre los dientes. En fin, que como el señor Köpke ya había decidido que yo no sería titular en el próximo partido, cuando comenzó la práctica como tal yo me retiré a la banca; sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando el ahora entrenador Kaltz me ordenó que regresara.

\- Sé que el entrenador Köpke había puesto a Margus Hoffman como titular para el próximo partido, Daisuke, y sus razones habrá tenido pero ésta es una de las pocas cosas que él decidió con las que yo no estoy de acuerdo.- dijo el señor Kaltz.- He visto lo suficiente de tu juego como para saber que eres bueno y además tienes el sello de garantía de tu padre así que voy a ponerte de titular. Si Hoffman quiere quitarte el puesto tendrá que esforzarse más.

\- Disculpe que lo contradiga, entrenador.- yo aún continuaba enojado con el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y sabía bien cuál era la mejor manera de fastidiarlo.- Pero preferiría quedarme en la banca y respetar la indicación del señor Köpke.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?.- evidentemente el entrenador Kaltz se sorprendió.- Pensé que querrías estar de titular.

\- No realmente.- me encogí de hombros.- Creo que Margus ha demostrado ser mejor que yo, es él quien debería de jugar de titular en el próximo partido.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?.- Hermann Kaltz se negaba a creer que estaba hablando en serio.- No te sientas presionado por cumplir con lo que dijo el entrenador Köpke.

\- No me siento presionado, señor.- dije, con toda la seriedad de la que fui capaz.- No estoy en mi mejor momento así que considero que un partido en la banca me hará mucho bien. Además, por algo fue que perdí la titularidad, necesito recobrar mi forma antes de ponerme delante de la portería otra vez.

Creo que ni yo me creía lo que estaba diciendo pero seguro que el ahora entrenador Kaltz sí se lo creyó. Sin embargo, me negué a poner a mi hermana de pretexto, esa lección ya me había quedado clara y no volvería a cometer el mismo error. El entrenador meditó lo que dije durante algunos segundos tras los cuales le ordenó a Hoffman que se pusiera en el puesto de portero.

\- Supongo que la enfermedad de tu hermana también te debe estar afectando.- para mi desgracia, el entrenador Kaltz sí quiso mencionar el asunto.- No me sorprende que no estés en tu mejor forma, Daisuke.

\- No creo que ella sea el único problema.- solté, sin pensarlo mucho.- Tampoco he llevado bien las cosas con mi padre en los últimos días.

\- Estoy al tanto de eso.- el señor Kaltz pareció avergonzarse.- No es que me guste meterme en lo que no me importa pero ha sido difícil no enterarse de que la relación entre Gen y tú ha sido muy tensa últimamente, sobre todo porque vivimos en la misma casa, por el momento, y me parece que la enfermedad de la pequeña Aremy no es el único motivo de rigidez entre tu papá y tú.

\- No.- admití, sintiéndome inesperadamente deprimido.- Quisiera que dejara de presionarme tanto, no sé por qué tiene que ser tan controlador.

\- No lo es tanto como tú crees.- el ahora entrenador Kaltz esbozó una sonrisa un tanto torcida.- Tu padre es un buen hombre pero nunca ha sido muy bueno expresando sus verdaderos pensamientos, por lo regular los da a entender de una forma muy indirecta. En tu caso, te presiona a seguir sus pasos porque cree que puedes ser feliz en ese rubro pero teme que pierdas el rumbo y quiere ayudarte a no hacerlo. Sin embargo, como Gen está acostumbrado a hacerlo todo a su antojo y es raro que alguien le diga que no, no se toma muy bien las negativas, sé que tu madre estará de acuerdo conmigo en esto. Tal vez no debería ser yo quien te lo hiciera ver pero la mejor manera de tratar con Genzo Wakabayashi es hablándole de frente, Daisuke; ocultarle las cosas sólo empeorará la relación que hay entre ustedes, si algo no te gusta simplemente díselo.

\- ¿Lo menciona por el asunto de la convocatoria de Japón?.- sospechaba que este tema comenzaba a ser del dominio público.

\- Exactamente a eso me refería.- asintió el ahora entrenador Kaltz, sin sorprenderse ni un poquito.- Tu padre se habría tomado mejor la negativa si se lo hubieras dicho de frente en vez de hacerlo todo a sus espaldas.

Bueno, que podía confiar más en la opinión de alguien como Hermann Kaltz que en la de Tsubasa Ozhora. A lo largo de la vida de papá, mucha gente ha dicho que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y el Prodigio del Sóccer Japonés son "cercanos amigos entrañables que conquistaron la Copa del Mundo" pero yo siempre he puesto en duda esta declaración. Es cierto que Tsubasa Ozhora y mi padre fueron muy amigos cuando eran niños y que continuaron frecuentándose a lo largo de sus vidas, además de compartir tiempo en la Selección, obvio, pero estoy casi seguro de que Hermann Kaltz sabe más cosas del gran Genzo Wakabayashi que Tsubasa Ozhora, quizás porque éste no pasó tanto tiempo con mi padre en su versión adulta como aquél. Por supuesto, ésta es mi opinión, sólo mi padre sabe qué tan fuerte es su amistad con el Ozhora mayor.

\- No es muy tarde para aceptar su consejo, entrenador.- dije, ciertamente aliviado.- Gracias.

\- Dejaré que Hoffman sea el titular para que te tomes un tiempo para relajarte, Daisuke, pero eso no significa que voy a dejar que pierdas el tiempo.- me dijo el señor Kaltz.- ¿Quedó claro?

\- Sí, entrenador.- acepté, muy serio.- Se lo agradezco en verdad.

\- Bien, ve entonces a practicar con el lanzabalones mientras tanto.- me ordenó el entrenador.- Y Daisuke, no se te olvide que no estás solo en esto.

\- Lo sé.- respondí antes de echar a andar.

Tendría que haber hablado con el entrenador Kaltz desde hace mucho, en definitiva, me habría ahorrado muchos problemas.

Casi al final del entrenamiento se apareció Karl Heinz Schneider, en parte para molestar al entrenador Kaltz y en parte para esperar a que sus hijos y yo termináramos la práctica para llevarnos a casa, según lo que el mismo señor Schneider me hizo saber. En ese movimiento noté la finísima mano de mi madre quien sin duda quería seguir evitando que papá y yo nos quedáramos a solas, como había ocurrido la última ocasión. Me gustaría ver qué tendría preparado la doctora Del Valle para cuando llegara a casa, mi padre y yo no podíamos seguir evitándonos por siempre pero, como suele suceder en estos casos, una vez más subestimé el poder de mi mamá. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi no salió de la habitación de mi hermana más que para cenar y, cuando lo hizo, Aremy iba con él. Por supuesto, estando ella presente ni mi padre ni yo íbamos a ponernos a discutir por nada. Tengo que admitir que fue agradable volver a tener a mi hermanita en la mesa, dentro de poco no saldría de su habitación más que en raras ocasiones, así que en cierto modo fue como una pequeña fiesta privada; esa noche, cenaríamos sólo los Wakabayashi ya que los Kaltz habían aceptado una invitación a comer por parte de los Levin. Hábilmente, mi madre guió la conversación en la mesa para sortear los temas difíciles, el ambiente se sentía tan relajado que incluso me atreví a mencionar el hecho de que el señor Kaltz era ya oficialmente el nuevo entrenador del equipo de fútbol y papá se dignó a hacer un comentario al respecto, algo así como que había sido él quien sugirió que fuese Kaltz quien tomase ese puesto dado que el entrenador Köpke ya había anunciado su inesperada renuncia.

\- ¿Y cómo supiste que el entrenador Köpke ya había renunciado, papá?.- preguntó Benji, para mi enorme fortuna ya que yo tenía ganas de saberlo pero no me hubiera atrevido a preguntarlo.

\- Lo supe cuando el mismo Köpke me llamó para sugerirme que tomara el puesto.- respondió mi padre.

\- Como que eso es un tanto loco, ¿no?.- intervino Aremy, de buen humor.- Digo, si papá ya es entrenador de porteros del Bayern Múnich no sé cómo va a ser entrenador del equipo de Dai.

\- Exactamente eso, Are-hime.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi le sonrió con mucho cariño a mi hermana. Ninguno de los presentes quiso hacerle ver a Aremy que ella era la principal razón por la que papá no tomaría ningún otro trabajo aparte del que ya tenía.

Bueno, eso y el hecho de que habría sido una pesadilla el tener a mi papá de entrenador oficial de los equipos de fútbol de la Wittelsbach, yo no habría podido correr hacia un lado en donde él no pudiera controlarme. Por fortuna, el ahora entrenador Kaltz había tenido el buen tacto de no decirle a mi padre que rechacé recobrar la titularidad sin esfuerzo porque seguramente que habría habido otra pelea en la casa. Supongo que el padre de Adler se dio cuenta de que no es conveniente que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se entere de todos los pormenores de los entrenamientos de mi equipo de fútbol.

Después de la cena, Aremy quiso que sus tres hermanos le contáramos las novedades acontecidas en nuestra aburrida y snob escuela, de manera que nos pasamos a la sala para hablar un rato con ella ya que su habitación seguía teniendo ciertas restricciones de visita; de inmediato Benji y yo le soltamos a Are lo ocurrido con Kentin y Jazmín, para gran desagrado de ésta puesto que no le cayó en gracia que su rompimiento con el Hyuga fuese del conocimiento público.

\- Oh, Jaz, por favor.- protestó el incorruptible Ichimei.- Si terminaste con él delante de toda la escuela, no sé cómo esperabas que esto se mantuviera en secreto.

\- _Touché_.- dije yo, sonriendo.- No fuiste precisamente muy discreta, hermanita.

\- Bueno, ya.- Jazmín frunció el ceño, haciendo que por un momento tuviera cierto parecido con papá.- Tampoco es para que lo anden pregonando por todos lados.

\- Sólo me lo dijeron a mí.- intervino Aremy, con cara de borrego a medio morir.- ¿No me lo pensabas contar?

\- Claro que sí pero no delante de nuestro de par de tarados hermanos.- replicó Jazmín, enojada.

\- Oye, que eso duele.- fingí sentirme ofendido.- Más tarado que Kentin Hyuga no soy.

\- ¡Basta!.- mi hermana me golpeó con un cojín mientras los gemelos se reían a carcajadas.

\- Supongo que no debes de tener deseos de estudiar.- comentó Aremy, cuando dejó de reír.- Te has de sentir muy triste, ¿no?

\- ¿Triste? ¿Por qué?.- replicó Jazmín.- ¿Por lo de Kentin?

\- Es lo lógico.- me encogí de hombros.- Cuando terminas con tu pareja te pones triste, es lo habitual.

\- Bueno, pues yo no.- negó Jazmín.- Quizás porque he descubierto que Kentin es un completo idiota.

\- Creí que lo querías.- insistió Aremy.

\- En algún momento me gustó.- admitió Jazmín.- Pero eso fue hace cien años luz. No sé, la verdad es que, cuando llegó, Kentin era muy educado y encantador, no sé qué le pasó después pero cambió mucho.

\- Kentin no es feo aunque su aspecto es más bien salvaje, claro que esto no ha impedido que sea el sueño de muchas chicas aunque nos sorprenda.- replicó Aremy, pensativa.- Digo, no es mi tipo de chico, es demasiado rudo para mi gusto pero tú tienes intereses de otro tipo, Jaz.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?.- Jazmín arqueó mucho las cejas.

\- A que te gustan los poco convencionales, como Mijael.- sonrió Aremy.- Digo, aunque Mija es rubio, apuesto y popular, no es un engreído idiota sino un chico extremadamente loco y atrevido, nada convencional.

\- A mí no me gusta Mijael.- todos notamos que Jazmín se puso roja hasta las orejas.- Sabes bien que es mi mejor amigo, Are.

\- ¿En serio?.- Aremy fingió sorprenderse.- Qué raro, él también es el sueño de muchas chicas y pensé que sería el tuyo de igual manera.

\- Pues sal tú con él.- Jaz intentó hacer una broma para desviar la atención aunque no le salió.- Ya que te gusta tanto.

\- Lo haría pero me gusta alguien más.- suspiró Aremy.- También es rubio pero no es alemán ni tiene los ojos azules. Además, estoy muy segura de que la Wakabayashi que a Mijael le gusta no soy yo, Jaz.

\- Bueno, ya, suficiente.- interrumpí a mis hermanas, un tanto molesto.- Que me aburren sus pláticas de chicas. ¿A mí qué me importa quién les gusta?

\- Gracias, hermano.- terció Benji.- Estaba a punto de ahorcarme con mi cinturón.

Por respuesta, mis hermanas nos golpearon a los dos con los cojines. Fue un momento de relajación a pesar de que sólo hablamos de Kentin Hyuga y de Mijael Schneider; también noté que Aremy estaba de mejor humor, quizás enterarse de los chimes comunes de la escuela la hacían sentir que seguía teniendo derecho a comportarse como una adolescente, lo que le vino bien considerando que ella comenzaría con sus sesiones de quimioterapia más pronto de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiéramos querido. Por suerte, Aremy sólo tendría que estar en el hospital durante medio día, tiempo en el que se le administraría el medicamento, tras lo cual volvería a casa a sufrir las consecuencias. Mis tías Bárbara y Elieth ya estaban listas para relevar a mamá en el cuidado de mi hermana mientras que Catrina estaría al pendiente de vigilar que mi padre no perdiera el control conmigo. Vaya que me daba gusto tener a mi madrina aquí, sin duda que ella sabía cómo mantener a raya el mal genio del gran Genzo Wakabayashi.

Aremy y mis padres partieron muy de mañana rumbo al hospital; antes de marcharse, ella se despidió de nosotros con una enorme sonrisa que evidentemente era falsa pero que no quisimos quitarle porque sabíamos que debía estar muriéndose de miedo y que esa sonrisa era su forma de ocultarlo.

\- Volveré pronto, ni van a notar que me fui.- dijo Aremy, queriendo animarnos un poco.- Jaz, no dejes de practicar para la competencia de baile. Benji, no dejes que ningún ruso te gane en la pista de hielo. Y Dai, espero que te vaya muy bien en tu próximo partido.

\- Dices que volverás pronto pero hablas como si te fueras a tardar un mes en hacerlo.- replicó Benji, acertadamente.- Te veremos en la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Jazmín sonrió levemente y yo esbocé una mueca al escuchar lo del partido, el cual por cierto ya se me andaba olvidando. Aremy nos volvió a sonreír antes de que mis padres se la llevaran; no sé por qué pero se me quedó muy grababa en la memoria la imagen del gran Genzo Wakabayashi tomando la mano de mi hermana para conducirla al exterior de la casa. Ese simple gesto denotaba tanta seguridad y amor hacia ella que por un momento olvidé que estaba enojado con él.

En el hospital, el doctor Lacoste fue a visitar a mi hermana al área de aplicación de quimioterapia. Se suponía que en esta zona sólo podía estar el paciente mientras sus familiares aguardaban en la sala de espera a que concluyera la aplicación del tratamiento; sin embargo, por ser Aremy menor de edad y por tener de padres a un ex futbolista famoso y a una doctora del hospital, ella tendría el lujo de ser acompañada por los dos. Así pues, mietras el doctor Jean hablaba con el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y con su esposa, la enfermera que atendería a Aremy le lanzó una mirada furibunda al galeno francés, situación que hizo reír a mi hermana. Su risa llamó la atención de mi padre, quien después desvió la mirada hacia dicha enfermera.

\- Disculpe que la interrumpa en su trabajo, señorita, pero, ¿no nos hemos visto antes?.- preguntó mi padre, ajustándose el cubrebocas desechable.- Me parece usted muy familiar…

\- Tenía la esperanza de que no me reconociera.- la enfermera, a pesar de todo, sonrió con franqueza.- Después de todo, usted y yo nunca fuimos presentados como tal, señor Wakabayashi.

\- ¿De dónde la conoces?.- mi mamá enarcó una ceja, un tanto celosa según mi hermana.

\- Fue hace muchos años.- respondió la enfermera.- Y no es como tal que nos conociéramos, acabo de decirlo, sólo coincidimos en varias ocasiones.

\- Es eso exactamente pero no puedo ubicar en dónde nos vimos por primera vez.- replicó Genzo, tratando de hacer memoria.

\- La primera vez que nos vimos fue en Francia, en el mundial Sub-16.- aclaró la mujer mientras se preparaba para ponerle una venoclisis a mi hermana.- De ahí nos volvimos a ver en Japón para el Sub-19 y después de eso no nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, señor Wakabayashi, no que yo recuerde, al menos. Quizás mi nombre le suene, si es que alguna vez se lo dijeron, me llamo Azumi Hayakawa.

\- Creo recordarlo.- exclamó mi padre.- ¿No era usted la novia de Taro Misaki?

La enfermera tuvo un leve momento de titubeo, uno que fue muy notorio porque el doctor Lacoste emitió un breve sonido de sorpresa. Mi padre debió darse cuenta de que había dicho alguna barbaridad a juzgar por la reacción de los dos profesionistas de la salud.

\- Amiga.- la enfermera Hayakawa se aclaró la garganta.- Nunca fui la novia de Taro, sólo su amiga.

\- ¡Oh! Habría pensado que… .- comenzó a decir mi padre hasta que mi madre le dio un codazo en las costillas, tras lo cual se corrigió.- Lo siento, estaba equivocado entonces.

\- Sólo fuimos amigos.- insistió la mujer, a quien le urgía cambiar de tema.- Bien, ahora debo pedirles que se hagan a un lado para poder hacer mi trabajo.

Mis padres hicieron espacio para que la enfermera Hayakawa comenzara a canalizar a mi hermana. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi poco sabía sobre Azumi Hayakawa, sólo la había visto formando parte de un grupo de animadores que fueron a apoyar al señor Misaki a Francia para el Mundial Sub-16 y dio por hecho que era su novia a juzgar por el interés que ella tenía en él. Sin embargo, papá no recordaba haber visto a la señorita Hayakawa en Japón para el Mundial sub-19 aunque supuso que eso se debía a que ella debió estar ahí por Misaki y como éste sólo jugó la final, no fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que su "amiga" anduvo rondando por los estadios.

\- ¿Es amiga de Taro, entonces?.- preguntó mamá, mientras la enfermera hacía su labor.

\- Eso es lo que dijo, yo habría jurado que era su novia.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué no Misaki se casó con tu prima?.- insistió mi madre.

\- Pues sí pero eso no significa que él no haya podido tener otras novias antes de decidirse a estar con Eriko.- replicó mi papá, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Bien, el medicamento que vamos a ponerle a Aremy es muy potente.- el doctor Lacoste apareció para interrumpir la plática de mis padres, haciendo que éstos se sobresaltaran.- Se llama Vincristina aunque eso ya lo debes de saber, Lily.

\- ¿Se llama Cristina?.- mi hermana alcanzó a escuchar y puso los ojos como platos.

\- Vincristina, cariño.- la corrigió mi mamá, con una sonrisa avergonzada.- Pero el nombre es lo de menos, lo importante es que va a ayudar a que te cures.

\- Digamos que es como una amiga que se llama Vicky Cristina pero de cariño le dices Vincristina.- intervino la enfermera.- Y esa amiga te va a ayudar a recuperarte aunque es probable que vayas a terminar odiándola antes de que acabes el tratamiento porque te va a hacer vomitar, literalmente. Sólo recuerda que Vicky Cristina sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, Aremy, y que por eso hay que recibirla siempre con una sonrisa aunque tengas ganas de patearla.

\- De acuerdo.- mi hermana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa genuina, las palabras de la enfermera habían ayudado a disipar en parte su miedo.

Mis padres notaron que el doctor Lacoste miraba a la enfermera con cara de embobado, muy similar a la expresión que pone Mijael cuando ve a mi hermana. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué estaba ocurriendo ahí pero como ellos no se meten en lo que no les importa, no se molestaron mucho en tratar de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo.

\- Cualquier molestia que tengas, sólo llámame.- añadió Azumi.- Papás, por favor no se me pongan muy tensos, si ven que Aremy tiene molestias háganlo saber.

\- Gracias.- Lily trató de mostrarse optimista.- Y esperamos no tener muchos ataques de pánico, después de todo soy médico y sé bien a lo que nos enfrentamos.

\- Ay, doctora.- la enfermera Hayakawa puso los ojos en blanco.- Ya debería de saber que los doctores son los padres más histéricos que puede haber.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi soltó una carcajada mientras que la doctora Del Valle volvió a sonreír con vergüenza porque no podía más que darle la razón a la enfermera. Azumi Hayakawa tenía toda la pinta de ser una mujer directa que no se contenía al momento de decir las cosas pero también era cierto que se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Después de verificar la dosis, el doctor Lacoste salió y mi padre se sentó en una silla ubicada junto a la poltrona en la que descansaba mi hermana.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- le preguntó mientras la tomaba de la mano.

\- Bien, papá, tranquilo.- respondió Aremy, sonriendo.- Por lo que me dijeron, es muy pronto todavía para que empiece a sentir molestias.

\- Lo sé pero no dudes en avisarnos en cuanto comiences a sentirte mal.- replicó mi padre, muy serio.

Mi hermana pronto se distrajo con una película que pusieron las enfermeras en la televisión, un drama juvenil que a mí me parecía muy meloso pero que a ella le encantaba, situación que aprovechó mi madre para hablarle a mi padre sin que Aremy los escuchara.

\- No te estreses demasiado, ella se sentirá mal hasta que ya estemos en la casa.- le surruró mi madre, al oído.

\- No me culpes, sólo quiero mantenerme tranquilo e imbatible para ustedes.- murmuró Genzo.

\- Lo sé, mi amor, pero tienes que creer que todo va a salir bien.- susurró Lily.- Verás que será así.

A estas alturas, más que una confirmación era un deseo muy anhelado por todos pero, como ya lo he dicho en otras ocasiones, las cosas empeorarían antes de que siquiera comenzaran a mejorar.

 **Notas:**

\- Azumi Hayakawa es un personaje canon del manga de _Captain Tsubasa_ , apareció por primera vez en el arco argumental del Mundial Sub-16 de la primera saga y ha estado también en el manga de _Captain Tsubasa World Youth;_ su papel fundamental es ser un apoyo femenino para Taro Misaki, tal como lo han sido Yayoi Aoba para Jun Misugi o la misma Sanae Nakazawa para Tsubasa Ozhora, con la diferencia de que Azumi no ha sido confirmada oficialmente como pareja de Misaki _._ Azumi nunca ha aparecido en las adaptaciones televisivas de _Captain Tsubasa_ así que es probable que quienes no han leído el manga no sepan quién es.


	18. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 18. Recuerdos.**

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi conoció a la que habría de ser su esposa en el Hospital Universitario de Múnich, un día en el que por azares del destino se resintió de una antigua lesión en la muñeca que se había hecho poco antes de su participación en el Mundial Sub-19. Si bien en esa época el portero japonés se había lastimado las dos muñecas, en esta ocasión específica sólo se volvió a lesionar la derecha. Ese día, el Gran Súper Portero había estado ejercitándose en su departamento y, al lastimarse, decidió contactar con el médico del equipo para el cual jugaba para que lo valorara y determinara un tratamiento antes de que la cosa llegara a mayores. Sin embargo, el jefe del cuerpo médico de su equipo, el Dr. Stein, no se encontraba disponible porque era fin de semana, de manera que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi tuvo que acudir al Hospital Universitario de Múnich para ser atendido ya que sabía que su lesión había sido cosa seria y no debía descuidarla. Para ese entonces, Wakabayashi llevaba poco más de un año jugando para el Bayern Múnich y tenía un futuro brillante por delante, así que esperaba que la contusión no fuese demasiado sería. Mejor dicho, _no podía serlo_ porque _no tenía tiempo_ para que así fuera, el Bayern estaba por jugar la final de la DFB-Pokal y lo necesitaba a él en la portería si quería ganarle al Borussia Dortmund, el eterno rival del Bayern Múnich tanto en la Bundesliga como en la Pokal, las dos ligas más importantes de Alemania. Sin embargo para su mala (buena) suerte, fue la doctora Lily Del Valle, emigrada de México y nacionalizada alemana, quien estuvo de turno ese día y lo atendió personalmente. La doctora, tras hacerle las revisiones de rutina, no se dejó impresionar por la fama de su paciente (ni por su carácter terco y amargado) y lo obligó a hospitalizarse para que lo revisara el traumatólogo de turno ya que determinó que esa lesión de la muñeca derecha era más grave de lo que aparentaba ser.

En ese entonces, la doctora Del Valle estaba haciendo sus prácticas en medicina deportiva en, precisamente, el Bayern Múnich; si el gran Genzo Wakabayashi no la conocía era porque nunca habían coincidido ya que los periodos que ella pasaba en las instalaciones de _Säbener Straße_ eran más bien cortos. La doctora Del Valle trabajaba también en el Hospital Universitario de Múnich, sitio en donde se fue a encontrar con alguien a quien era más probable ver en _Säbener Straße_ que ahí. Ella era muy estricta con el control de sus pacientes, no permitía que éstos descuidaran su salud por motivos banales y cuando alguien tenía una enfermedad seria, siempre conseguía que esa persona permaneciera bajo el cuidado más estricto hasta que se recuperaba por completo. Por supuesto, cuando dos personas como el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y la doctora Lily Del Valle, dueños de personalidades muy fuertes y muy tercas, se encontraban, no podía esperarse que no hubiera un choque entre ellos. El guardameta del Bayern protestaba porque él debía decidir si quería ser hospitalizado o no y aseguraba que su lesión era algo "menor" que no merecía tanta atención, que sólo había ido a "hacerse una radiografía mientras aparecía su médico". La doctora, por su lado, rebatía diciendo que decidir si su lesión no era grave no era elección suya sino del galeno que lo atendía y que, si no quería que se le hospitalizara, no debió de haber ido al hospital en primer lugar. Para zanjar la cuestión, la doctora Del Valle localizó al entrenador del Bayern Múnich y al director del hospital, mismos que tuvieron que dejar sus comidas con sus familias para ir a arreglar el problema "diplomático" que se estaba presentando en el hospital; ambos tuvieron que hablar por separado con la doctora y el portero para saber quién tenía la razón y se llegó a la conclusión de que era la médica la que estaba hablando con conocimiento de causa, de manera que el entrenador obligó al gran Genzo Wakabayashi a acatar sus indicaciones, so pena de no tomarlo en cuenta para sus planes a futuro con el equipo.

\- ¡Pero ella ni siquiera forma parte del cuerpo médico del Bayern!.- fue lo que protestó el incorregible, irascible y terco Wakabayashi cuando se enteró del veredicto.- ¿Por qué hemos de hacerle caso?

\- Técnicamente hablando, sí es parte del cuerpo médico, está haciendo prácticas con nosotros.- el entrenador se encogió de hombros.- Que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso es otra cosa. Y aunque no estuviera trabajando con nosotros, de cualquier manera ella tiene más conocimientos en medicina que tú y yo juntos, entiende que ninguno tiene la autoridad para rebatir sus indicaciones, Wakabayashi.

Fue así como el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se enteró de que la doctora Del Valle estaba haciendo sus prácticas en el cuerpo médico del Bayern Múnich, a donde tenía intenciones de ingresar como miembro de planta una vez que concluyeran las mismas. En sus momentos de mayor rabia, el guardameta juró no permitir que la doctora se saliera con la suya, decidido a hacerle la vida imposible en la _Säbener Straße_ para impedirle entrar al cuerpo médico de manera oficial; por supuesto, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi sólo era muy terco, no un reverendo idiota, de manera que cuando la rabia se le pasó se dijo que sería demasiado cobarde el intentar bloquearle el paso a alguien que sólo pretendía ayudarlo, así que dejó de lado sus idiotas deseos de venganza y prefirió intentar llegar a una conciliación con la médica a través de otras vías.

\- No sé qué gana usted con dejarme encerrado aquí, doctora.- soltó Wakabayashi cuando estuvo instalado en su habitación.- Pareciera que quiere ver al Dortmund como campeón, cosa que me sorprende ya que me avisaron que está haciendo prácticas médicas en el Bayern.

\- Si interpusiera mis deseos personales a mi deber médico, sería una persona poco ética, ¿no le parece?.- replicó la doctora Del Valle, sin dejar de anotar las indicaciones en la carpeta de su paciente.

\- Su ética no se le ha cuestionado en ningún momento.- replicó Wakabayashi, frunciendo el ceño.- Mucho menos si hay otras cosas más importantes en juego, como un campeonato. Soy futbolista profesional, seguramente que puede hacer a un lado sus deberes en aras de algo más importante. Su rigidez médica puede aplicarse a la mayoría de las personas pero no a mí, no cuando hay tantas cosas en juego.

\- A ver, señor Wakabayashi, hablemos seriamente.- ese comentario hizo que la doctora Del Valle se molestara al grado de azotar la carpeta metálica contra la mesita del paciente.- Usted quiere que le deje hacer su trabajo, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, exactamente eso.- a pesar de su aplomo, Wakabayashi no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la mirada gélida de su interlocutora.- Sólo quiero que me deje hacer mi trabajo. Después de todo, mi lesión no es tan seria.

\- Pues entonces yo le pido que me deje a mí hacer el mío.- replicó la médica, mordaz.- Sé que su "deber" es ayudar al Bayern a ser campeón de Copa y que por eso cree que debe jugar a pesar de su herida e incluso pretende usar su fama para saltarse las indicaciones de un profesional que sabe más que usted acerca de lesiones pero que le quede claro que, al menos conmigo, eso no le va a funcionar. Que se crea usted una persona importante no le da derecho a demeritar mi trabajo ni a tratar de convencerme con cosas que en resumidas cuentas siguen sin ser más importantes que la salud. Si el Bayern no puede ganar la final sin usted entonces no se merece ese título pero nadie morirá por eso; en cambio, si lo dejamos jugar así de lesionado, ése será el último partido en el que usted juegue por el resto de su vida.

Sin esperar respuesta, la doctora tomó la carpeta y se marchó, muy enojada, dejando al gran Genzo Wakabayashi completamente mudo por una vez en su vida. Habían sido muy pocas las personas que se habían atrevido a hablarle de esa manera, en otras palabras, a ponerlo en su lugar, así que no habría sabido qué contestar en caso de que la doctora Del Valle no se hubiese ido. Lo que sí es que al portero le quedó muy en claro que había cometido la estupidez de faltarle el respeto a una persona que estaba haciendo su trabajo sólo porque éste se interponía en sus deseos. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi se la pasó el resto del día buscando una manera adecuada de disculparse, encontró una y la pulió hasta dejarla decente. No es que fuera bueno ofreciendo perdón ni tampoco lo era con las palabras pero sin duda que bastaría lo que tenía planeado porque iba a ser muy sincero con la médica. Todo iría bien de no ser porque a la mañana siguiente la doctora Del Valle no apareció, siendo el traumatólogo el que se presentó en su lugar. Wakabayashi llegó a pensar que quizás ella pasaría a verlo más tarde pero no fue sino hasta que llegó la segunda noche en el hospital que él supo que la doctora no volvería y se arriesgó a preguntarle a un enfermero por su paradero. El hombre no estaba muy enterado del asunto pero le contestó que había escuchado que la doctora había pedido que la dejaran fuera del caso ya que consideraba que no tenía algo más que aportar a él. Esta noticia hizo que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se sintiera más avergonzado aún de su comportamiento pero al mismo tiempo hizo que decidiera buscar a la doctora en cuanto se recuperara para disculparse por su mala actitud aunque seguía negado a reconocer que ella había tenido la razón.

Después de concienzudas pruebas y de exhaustivos exámenes, el traumatólogo determinó que, efectivamente, la doctora Del Valle había estado en lo cierto y el gran Genzo Wakabayashi tenía una lesión que podía considerarse como seria dada la actividad física que realizaba, una pequeña fractura no movida de uno de los huesos que conformaban la muñeca la cual, de no tratarse adecuadamente, podría convertirse en una fractura desplazada que ameritaría urgentemente una cirugía. El traumatólogo se tomó su tiempo para explicarle al terco guardameta que, si se tratara de otra persona que realizara menos actividad física (o de una que sí siguiera las indicaciones médicas), realmente no se consideraría su lesión como algo de gravedad pero, tomando en cuenta que Wakabayashi era un deportista profesional, uno que, además, utilizaba la muñeca para realizar su juego, la pequeña fractura debía tratarse como si fuera de alto riesgo.

\- El tratamiento no lleva gran ciencia, se le pondrá una escayola para inmovilizar la muñeca y facilitar que consolide la fractura por sí sola.- explicó el traumatólogo.- Será cuestión de unas pocas semanas, cuatro a lo mucho. Pero si la lesión no tiene el tratamiento adecuado, la fractura podría moverse y entonces requeriría cirugía para volver a colocarla en su sitio y asegurar que ahí permanezca hasta que sane. Me parece que no necesito explicar que el tiempo de curación y las secuelas en este caso serían mucho, mucho mayores a que si sólo nos preocupamos de que cierre una fractura pequeña y no movida, ¿cierto?

\- No, doctor.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi suspiró al darse cuenta de que la doctora Del Valle había tenido la razón.- Me queda perfectamente claro.

\- Entonces le pondré el yeso y podrá irse a casa.- replicó el médico, llamando al enfermero.- Sólo necesito que firme la hoja de consentimiento.

\- Por supuesto.- Genzo usó la mano izquierda para plasmar un garabato de su firma.- Dígame sólo una cosa más, doctor: ¿Era necesario que para esto me quedara hospitalizado todo un día?

\- Sí, porque había que asegurarse de que la fractura no estuviera desplazada.- asintió el galeno.- Si lo dejábamos marcharse sólo con la escayola siendo el caso de que necesitara cirugía, habríamos corrido el riesgo de que nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de la mala evolución de la fractura hasta que ya fuera muy tarde y eso habría dejado secuelas difíciles de corregir, aún con la operación, lo cual sin duda habría afectado seriamente su carrera profesional.

\- Entiendo, doctor.- el joven se recargó contra la cama y cerró los ojos.- Gracias.

Como era de esperarse, el Bayern Múnich tuvo que jugar la final de la DFB-Pokal sin su portero estrella pero aún así no tuvo problemas para ganar con una amplia ventaja gracias al capitán del equipo, Karl Heinz Schneider, quien fácilmente consiguió un _hat-trick_ en el primer tiempo _,_ siendo el chino Sho Shunko y el sueco Stefan Levin los que metieron dos goles en el tiempo complementario para sellar el destino de ese partido; era cierto que se resintió la ausencia de Wakabayashi puesto que el Bayern recibió dos goles en contra pero de cualquier manera el equipo se las arregló para evitar más anotaciones y conseguir así la victoria, gracias a la poderosa defensa del equipo muniqués, considerada como una de las más fuertes de la Bundesliga. Durante la entrevista que se le hizo a Schneider al final del encuentro, éste dedicó el trofeo a su prometida, la esgrimista francesa Elieth Shanks, campeona olímpica y mundial, así como a su amigo Genzo Wakabayashi, quien se había perdido la final debido a una lesión. Sho y Levin hicieron dedicatorias similares y Wakabayashi agradeció desde las gradas, con bastante ironía, el que sus compañeros hubiesen pensado en él a la hora de dar las entrevistas.

(A propósito de Sho Shunko, espero que algún día su familia y él decidan regresar a Alemania ya que, por el momento, ellos se encuentran en Inglaterra debido a que Sho es el actual entrenador del Manchester United y su esposa Nela se dedica a dar terapia psicológica a todos los ingleses que se le atraviesan en el camino. A muchos nos gustaría tener a Liam y a Yue, sus hijos, como compañeros en la Wittelsbach pero eso es algo que no depende de nosotros).

Una semana después de la final de la DFB-Pokal, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi recibió la visita de sus amigos extranjeros, es decir, Schneider, Levin y Sho. Ellos deseaban saber cómo iba avanzando su lesión y si Wakabayashi estaría listo para la siguiente temporada, a lo que éste respondió que sí ya que se había cuidado de no esforzarse de más para evitar secuelas. En algún punto el tema de conversación se desvió hacia la doctora Lily Del Valle y su papel en el cuerpo médico del Bayern Múnich, descubriendo Wakabayashi con sorpresa que al parecer todos sabían quién era ella pues ya habían recibido tratamiento suyo en alguna ocasión.

\- Eres el único que no la conoce, Wakabayashi.- señaló Schneider, con cierta curiosidad.- Lo cual me asombra porque podría jurar que la doctora Del Valle ha trabajado con todos los miembros del equipo al menos una vez.

\- Pues conmigo no.- señaló el portero, mosqueado.- Eso no es algo necesariamente malo.

\- Ciertamente que no pero sí que ha sido mala la manera en la que procediste con ella en el hospital.- replicó Schneider, ácido.- No creas que no nos hemos enterado de tu actuación ahí.

\- Digna de un premio, he de decir.- señaló Sho, con sorna.- El entrenador nos dijo que te comportaste igual que niño malcriado que está haciendo una pataleta sólo porque no pudo conseguir lo que quería.

\- Olvidaba que tu padre es el entrenador, Schneider, y que por eso te has enterado de todo.- replicó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, frunciendo el ceño.- Pero no he sido el único que se ha portado mal, ella pidió que la sacaran de mi caso y no me ha dado la oportunidad de disculparme.

\- Bueno, pues ya podrás hacerlo cuando regreses a los entrenamientos.- señaló Schneider, encogiéndose de hombros.- Por cierto que siempre que creo que ya no puedes sorprenderme con nada, al final te las arreglas para sacar algo nuevo. Ya sabía que eres un bruto con las mujeres pero no me figuré que lo serías tanto, mira que tratar así a la primera chica que se ha interesado en tu salud en años.

\- Por favor, si no me interesa salir con la doctora Del Valle, sólo disculparme.- Wakabayashi se ofuscó con el comentario.- Y para eso no necesito coquetear con ella.

Además, Karl Heinz Schneider era el último hombre sobre la Tierra que podría burlarse del mal comienzo que tuvieron el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y la doctora Lily Del Valle, pues él tampoco había iniciado con el pie derecho su relación con Elieth Shanks. El alemán y la francesa se conocieron en una Villa Olímpica, durante unas Olimpiadas, cuando él derramó jugo sobre ella por ir jugando con sus compañeros de Selección a la hora del desayuno. Schneider había querido disculparse pero no usó las expresiones correctas, avergonzado por haberse convertido en el centro de atención por las razones equivocadas, lo que hizo que la señorita Shanks pensara que él era un patán. Esa relación tan tirante entre los dos que salió como consecuencia duró muchos años hasta que Schneider tuvo el buen tino de reconocer que lo que sentía por la señorita Shanks era amor y no repulsión y decidió dejar de fingir lo contrario. Al final las cosas resultaron bien porque esos dos estaban ya comprometidos y conformaban una de las parejas más estables del ámbito deportivo, pero nadie podría negar que Schneider se comportó como idiota con la señorita Shanks durante muchos años.

Por supuesto, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi no tenía esto en mente cuando pensó en disculparse con la doctora Del Valle; como le había dicho a Schneider, no buscaba salir con ella sino sólo decirle que lamentaba su actitud y que se había ganado su respeto debido a la seriedad y la entrega con las que tomaba su profesión, además de asegurarle que estaba impresionado por la forma en la que se le enfrentó, pocas personas le habían puesto un alto a la actitud engreída del SGGK y eso era digno de admirar. Sin embargo, habrían de pasar varias semanas antes de que Wakabayashi pudiera volver a ver a la doctora Del Valle y, para entonces, él ya se había dado cuenta de que pensaba en ella con más frecuencia de la necesaria.

Casi un mes después de que el Bayern ganó la DFB-Pokal, la doctora Lily Del Valle se dirigía a sus prácticas en la _Säbener Straße_ cuando tuvo un leve percance con su automóvil, nada serio pero que no le permitiría llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, considerando también que necesitaba pedir una grúa para llevar el coche con un mecánico. Sin embargo, ese día había mucho tráfico, estaba lloviendo y no pasaba ningún taxi vacío, además de que su teléfono portátil se quedó sin batería por lo que además no podía avisarle a alguien que necesitaba ayuda. La doctora Del Valle estaba a punto de volverse loca cuando un automóvil se estacionó detrás del suyo y de él descendió el "Señor Don Engreído Tenis Caros", como ella lo había apodado desde su percance en el hospital.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda, doctora?.- preguntó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, a quien parecía no molestarle la lluvia gracias al paraguas negro que llevaba consigo.

\- Necesito poco menos que un milagro, realmente.- a pesar de que él le desagradaba, la doctora Del Valle sintió un enorme alivio al verlo.- Un milagro que me consiga una grúa, un taxi y un teléfono celular con batería. O por lo menos uno que me haga tener acceso a un cargador y a una fuente de energía.

\- Puedo conseguirle las tres primeras cosas.- Wakabayashi llegó junto a ella y la protegió con el paraguas.- Puede llamar a la grúa desde mi teléfono y yo la llevaré después a donde necesite ir.

\- Gracias pero no quiero molestarlo tanto.- protestó la doctora Del Valle, inesperadamente ofuscada.- Con que me preste su celular basta.

\- No es una molestia.- negó el portero.- Además, podría apostar a que usted se dirige a _Säbener Straße,_ que es precisamente a donde voy yo, no me cuesta nada llevarla también.

\- No, gracias.- ella fue enfática y muy cortante.- Prefiero esperar a la grúa.

\- En ese caso me quedaré con usted hasta que llegue la ayuda.- replicó Wakabayashi, sin estar dispuesto a darse por vencido.- No es conveniente que se quede sola.

\- No es necesario.- la médica se veía cada vez más inconforme.- Sólo déjeme hacer una llamada, por favor, y podrá retirarse después de eso.

Los dos hablaban debajo del enorme paraguas negro, que no era tan grande como para que ambos estuvieran debajo de él sin estar muy separados pero a pesar de esto la doctora Del Valle no hacía intentos por acercarse a su interlocutor. Dándose cuenta de cuál era el problema, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi movió el paraguas para que ella quedara cubierta aunque se mojara él.

\- Doctora, sé bien que quizás soy la última persona a la que quería ver el día de hoy pero ha sido la suerte quien me hizo pasar a esta hora por esta avenida para darme cuenta de que está usted en problemas.- dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, haciendo gala de su habitual franqueza.- Déjeme aprovechar este momento de suerte y permítame ayudarla, la llevaré a donde desee y si después de eso no quiere volver a hablarme, lo aceptaré.

\- ¿No cree que se está dando demasiada importancia?.- la doctora respingó.- ¿Qué le hace pensar que no quiero volver a hablarle?

\- Su actitud.- replicó Wakabayashi, con una sonrisa resignada.- Y el hecho de que sé que fui un idiota con usted la última vez que nos vimos. Si yo fuera usted, me odiaría mucho.

\- Insisto que eso es darse demasiada importancia.- la médica suspiró.- Pero tengo que admitir que su actitud deja mucho qué desear. Mire, no quiero molestar más de lo que ya lo he molestado hasta ahora, sólo le pido que me deje usar su teléfono y podrá irse en paz.

\- Como usted diga, doctora.- Wakabayashi pareció darse por vencido y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón para ofrecérselo.

\- Gracias.- sin saber por qué, la doctora Del Valle se sintió avergonzada.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi no se movió hasta que la grúa llegó y se llevó el automóvil y un taxi se detuvo para llevar a la doctora Del Valle hasta el taller mecánico a donde sería transportado el carro descompuesto. El portero se negó a recibir de vuelta el teléfono celular, diciéndole a la médica que se lo regresara cuando ya tuviera el suyo en funcionamiento. Además, insistió en darle el paraguas negro a la joven ya que ella había olvidado el suyo en la cajera de su averiado auto.

\- Quédese también con mi paraguas, va a necesitarlo más que yo.- Wakabayashi, con mucha delicadeza, hizo que la doctora tomara el mango con los dedos.- Me lo devuelve después junto con el celular. Ah, y si no le molesta, me encargaré de avisarle al Dr. Stein lo que ha sucedido.

Él no dejó que ella respondiera, se dio la media vuelta y echó a andar hacia su propio vehículo. La doctora Del Valle se quedó parada, con el paraguas en la mano, sintiéndose mal por haber sido tan grosera con alguien que había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla, alguien que incluso estaba empapándose con tal de evitar que ella se mojara.

\- ¡Eh, disculpe!.- gritó ella cuando Wakabayashi ya había hecho el movimiento de subir a su automóvil.- ¡No se vaya todavía!

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- él alcanzó a escucharla y volvió a bajarse del carro.

La doctora diría después que no supo qué le pasó por la cabeza cuando echó a correr hacia él, manchando sus pantalones en el proceso de brincar en el lodo, mientras el portero la miraba con evidente curiosidad.

\- Sólo quería disculparme.- respondió ella, agitadamente, cuando llegó a su lado.- Fui muy majadera con usted cuando sólo pretendía ayudarme.

\- Digamos que me lo gané, doctora.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi esbozó una sonrisa ligera.- Puedo llegar a ser muy idiota cuando me lo propongo. No necesita disculparse, de hecho soy yo el que tiene que ofrecerle perdón por haberla ofendido en aquél vergonzoso episodio que protagonicé en su hospital hace un mes. Me comporté como un imbécil mientras buscaba hacer mi voluntad y sólo conseguí denigrarla, de verdad que lo lamento. Hoy usted actuó como lo haría cualquier persona cuya dignidad ha sido insultada, doctora, así que no tiene por qué disculparse.

\- Aún así yo no tenía por qué portarme como imbécil con alguien que me ofreció tan desinteresadamente su ayuda.- replicó la doctora, sonriendo levemente también.

En ese momento el taxi que había llegado para llevar a la doctora al mecánico pitó varias veces antes de irse sin darle oportunidad a su posible pasajera de responder. La doctora emitió una imprecación en español al ver que el transporte se le iba pero al menos había tenido la precaución de no dejar ninguna de sus pertenencias en el vehículo.

\- Fabuloso, ahora tendré que llamar a otro taxi.- ella lucía avergonzada.

\- No es necesario.- Wakabayashi insistió.- Permítame llevarla, por favor.

En esta ocasión la doctora aceptó y el guardameta se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del lado del conductor de su coche. Ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, lo que tuvo como resultado que los dos pescaran una gripa bastante fuerte que los tuvo en cama durante varios días, tras los cuales volvieron a verse en la _Säbener Straße_ con una actitud renovada. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi se aficionó a charlar con esa mujer que adoraba al fútbol tanto como él y que manifestaba un enorme amor por su profesión, así como la doctora Del Valle se dejó seducir por el encanto extranjero de ese hombre tan serio y seguro de sí mismo. Sin embargo, estaban ambos tan ciegos de sus sentimientos que no se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorándose hasta que apareció una tercera persona en la ecuación. Fue en una gala de la entrega del Balón de Oro en donde a cierto conocido jugador mexicano se le fueron las copas (no es casualidad que la doctora Del Valle, mi madre, hablara con tanta familiaridad de Hugo Ramírez) y comenzó a acosar a su compatriota, a quien conocía porque fueron compañeros de grupo en la escuela secundaria. La doctora Del Valle hizo todo lo que pudo por mantener a su entusiasta y beodo pretendiente a raya pero éste no parecía querer entender que un "no" no significa "hazme tuya" en ningún idioma. Karl Heinz Schneider, que en ese entonces estaba recién casado con la señorita Shanks, intentó intervenir a favor de su amiga pero mientras el alemán trataba de dialogar con el mexicano, una ráfaga nipona fue a golpear al tipo cuando éste quiso ponerle una mano a la doctora Del Valle en donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre. Con mucha, mucha sorpresa, Schneider y la médica vieron al gran Genzo Wakabayashi enfrascarse en una pelea con ese jugador mexicano, aunque aquéllos estaban asombrados por motivos diferentes: Schneider no sospechaba que Wakabayashi peleara tan bien y la doctora estaba más bien sorprendida por el comportamiento del que hasta ese momento había actuado como su amigo. Una vez que las cosas se calmaron con la intervención de varios de los presentes, y de que ese jugador mexicano hubiese sido sacado del lugar en donde se realizaba la gala, la médica se dispuso a limpiar y curar las heridas del rostro de Wakabayashi, aún sin comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

\- No te he dado las gracias aún por defenderme, aunque no tuvieras qué hacerlo.- comentó la doctora al tiempo que echaba alcohol sobre una de las heridas.

\- Claro que tenía qué hacerlo.- gruñó Wakabayashi, más por el alcohol que por otra cosa.- ¿O es que no te diste cuenta de en dónde te puso la mano ese imbécil?

\- Sí lo noté pero pude haberme defendido sola.- replicó la joven, concentrándose en su labor.- Además, Schneider ya estaba hablando con Ramírez.

\- Pero se vio muy lento.- replicó el arquero, enojado.- ¿Qué era lo que quería, que el idiota ése quisiera violarte?

\- ¿No crees que estás exagerando?.- quiso saber la doctora Del Valle, sorprendida.- ¿Y por qué estás tan enojado?

\- ¿De verdad me lo preguntas? ¡Como si no lo supieras ya!.- respondió Wakabayashi, tratando de no protestar por la limpieza enérgica que realizaba la muchacha.- No me gusta que se te acerquen otros hombres.

\- Schneider se me acerca y es hombre.- replicó la joven, quien se esforzaba por no ponerse más nerviosa.

\- No te hagas tonta que bien que sabes a qué me refiero, Schneider no cuenta para estas cuestiones.- protestó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, mirando a la doctora a los ojos.- No me gusta que se te acerquen otros hombres a tratar de seducirte. ¿De verdad no has notado que me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, doctora Del Valle?

Por respuesta, esa mujer que habría de darme a luz algunos años después derramó el antiséptico en el suelo, haciendo que el hombre que me engendró soltara una carcajada. Cuando la doctora Lily Del Valle se dispuso a continuar curando las heridas del gran Genzo Wakabayashi como si nada hubiera sucedido, éste la tomó por el rostro y la besó, dando inicio a un romance que habría de llevarlos al altar mucho más pronto de lo que ambos imaginaban. Después, con el tiempo, fueron llegando los hijos y las responsabilidades propias de los padres, pero aún así el portero del Bayern Múnich y la doctora del cuerpo médico de su equipo siempre se las arreglaron para mantener viva la llama de su amor, una llama que ninguno de los dos permitiría que se apagara con nada, ni siquiera con la enfermedad de uno de sus hijos.

\- Y henos aquí, unidos ahora por un mal suceso.- dijo mi padre, cuando él y mi madre acabaron de recordar su pasado.- Un mal suceso que no nos va a separar, mi querida doctora.

\- Claro que no lo hará.- mi madre suspiró mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo con fuerza.- Al contrario, nos va a unir más. Siempre hemos sabido cómo afrontar las adversidades.

\- Y no es la primera vez que nos vemos metidos en un problema de salud.- suspiró también el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, recordando que había tenido que retirarse del fútbol más pronto de lo que pensaba debido a sus antiguas lesiones.

Por supuesto, no era lo mismo estar lesionado uno mismo a que uno de tus hijos padeciera una enfermedad mortal pero ninguno de los dos lo dijo. Aremy se había quedado dormida en la poltrona, envuelta en una cobija que le tejió nuestra abuela Emily, situación que nuestros padres habían aprovechado para recordar el pasado, específicamente la época en la que se habían conocido.

\- Me dijiste que ustedes iban a depender de mi fortaleza para no decaer pero últimamente he creído que eres tú quien está siendo la fuerza de todos nosotros.- murmuró el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, en voz baja.- No he sido precisamente el mejor de los padres, sobre todo con Daisuke, y a ti te he creado más problemas de los que he resuelto, Yuri.

\- No has sido un mal padre con ninguno de nuestros hijos, ya hemos hablado de eso.- Lily suspiró.- Aremy me ha dicho que se siente segura estando contigo, no tiene miedo si tú la acompañas y eso indica que has actuado bien con ella. Y con respecto a Daisuke… No creo honestamente que seas un mal padre con él, sólo pienso que dejaste que tus ilusiones te llevaran demasiado lejos, Gen.

\- Sí, lo sé.- mi papá frunció el ceño.- Pero de verdad creí que Daisuke se emocionaría por jugar con Japón, le fue bastante bien en el campamento japonés al que acudió cuando tenía 11 años y se lleva bien con los hijos de Tsubasa, pensé que sería un buen complemento para ellos.

\- Dale tiempo para pensar las cosas, aún es joven para decidir, ¿no es así? Pero tampoco dejes que tus emociones nublen tu buen juicio, que corres el riesgo de pensar no como Genzo Wakabayashi sino como un hombre normal.- aconsejó mamá, con una media sonrisa.- Daisuke no tiene muy en claro aún qué es lo que desea hacer, lo más lógico sería que jugara para Japón dada su nacionalidad pero creo que ni él mismo sabe bien lo que quiere. Me parece a mí que se siente tan tentado por el fútbol alemán como te sentiste tú en su momento.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi enarcó las cejas.

\- A que, si él llega a ser tan bueno como tú, es altamente probable que _die Mannschaft_ quiera tenerlo entre sus filas.- respondió mi mamá, con cautela.- Y quizás a Dai no le desagrade la idea. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensarlo?

\- No. Sí.- papá se encogió de hombros.- Alguna vez se me pasó por la cabeza la idea gracias a un comentario que hizo Schneider pero no pensé que Daisuke pudiera sentirse atraído por una oferta así. ¿Qué te hace pensar que así sería?

\- Que, a pesar de lo mucho que a él le molesta, es bastante parecido a ti, Gen.- Lily soltó una risilla breve.- Además, nuestro hijo ha jugado prácticamente toda su vida con alemanes, es lógico que quiera seguir haciéndolo.

\- Hmmm, sí, no había pensado en eso.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi frunció el ceño.

\- Y por lo que sé, Daisuke sí podría ser convocado por Alemania, ¿no es así?.- insistió mamá.- Después de todo, yo ya tengo la nacionalidad y él podría adquirirla a través de mí.

\- Hmmmm.- volvió a gruñir mi padre, nada contento con la idea.- Sí, podría ser.

\- Pero bueno, aunque Daisuke fuese convocado por los alemanes y aceptara jugar con ellos ahora que es joven, podría cambiar de parecer cuando sea adulto e irse definitivamente con Japón, ¿cierto?.- añadió mi madre.- Sólo tienes que darle tiempo para que decida qué es lo que quiere hacer a largo plazo, Gen.

Según las reglas de la FIFA para casos como el mío, en el que soy mitad japonés y mitad mexicano, podría jugar para Japón, por ser mi país de nacimiento, o podría jugar para México, por ser mexicana mi madre. Sin embargo, como ella también tiene la ciudadanía alemana, yo podría nacionalizarme alemán y ser convocado por Alemania también. La FIFA me permitiría jugar con cualquiera de las tres selecciones en sus categorías juveniles (siempre y cuando no se pusiera muy roñosa por el hecho de que mamá no era nativa de Alemania sino sólo nacionalizada), pero una vez que me decidiera por una Selección Mayor y jugara un partido oficial con ella, no habría marcha atrás, con ésa me quedaría por el resto de mi vida futbolística. Así pues, yo tenía un abanico de posibilidades para elegir pero el escoger una Selección a la edad de 14 años no me amarraba a ella de manera definitiva.

\- Sí, supongo.- cedió mi padre al fin, suspirando.- Yo a su edad lo tenía todo muy en claro pero creo que a él le está costando trabajo decidirse porque tiene muchas más opciones de las que yo tuve. Lo único que me hubiera gustado es que no me hubiese ocultado su negativa a jugar con Japón.

\- Quizás no quería defraudarte, mi amor.- Lily lo tomó de la mano.- Trata de no ser tan duro con nuestro hijo mayor, él ha prometido ser menos rebelde y majadero contigo, so pena de hacerme enojar en serio.

\- Uy, entonces sí que puedo esperar que cambie su actitud.- Genzo sonrió de manera auténtica, hasta él sabía que no era muy prudente hacer enojar a mamá.- Trataré de ser más comprensivo pero no quito el dedo del renglón, dejaré que tome sus decisiones pero sigo esperando que algún día acepte jugar para Japón.

\- No esperaba menos de ti.- mi madre soltó un suspiro resignado.

Al parecer, ni ella iba a poder convencer a mi padre de que cambiara de parecer y me dejara decidir mi destino. Era evidente que la doctora Del Valle intentó hacerle ver a su terco marido que quizás yo estaba interesado en opciones diferentes a las que él me ofrecía pero no quiso verlo. Ni modo, que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi sólo aceptaría que no quiero jugar para Japón cuando me viera usando el uniforme de otra Selección y quizás ni así se atrevería a reconocerlo.

 **Notas:**

\- Nela McGregor, Liam Sho y Yue Sho son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider.

\- Las reglas de la FIFA que menciona Daisuke acerca de un jugador con más de una nacionalidad son las oficiales hasta el momento.

\- Este fic NO es continuación de _"In This Together"_ , es una historia completamente diferente aunque guarde algunas similitudes con ese fanfic.


	19. Celos

**Capítulo 19. Celos.**

Y al fin llegó el dichoso partido en el que yo no sería titular, situación de la que estaban enterados todos excepto Aremy. No fue algo excepcional, fue un encuentro como cualquier otro excepto porque era Margus Hoffman quien estaba plantado frente a _mi_ portería, o la que tuvo que haber sido _mi_ portería... No entendía el por qué pero me molestaba ver que había alguien más ocupando mi lugar, peor aún porque lo hizo mejor de lo que yo podría haberlo hecho de haber estado ahí. Cierto es que a últimas fechas me he quejado constantemente de ser el hijo del gran Genzo Wakabayashi y, por ende, de verme obligado a seguir sus pasos pero ahora que me encontraba sentado en la banca la cosa me molestaba. Supongo que ver los toros desde la barrera no es una buena opción para el que quiere ser torero…

Sin embargo, debo reconocer que mi equipo jugó muy bien. Mijael anotó tres goles con su estupendo _Hurricane Shoot,_ un disparo de su autoría en el que el balón rotaba tan velozmente sobre sí mismo que quienes estaban en su camino, o cerca de él, eran víctimas de ráfagas de aire dignas de un huracán. Hasta la fecha, ningún portero había podido detener ese tiro (yo nunca lo había intentado, a decir verdad), y era la causa principal de que Mijael fuese acosado constantemente por los cazatalentos del Bayern Múnich, quienes ardían en ganas de tener al representante de la siguiente generación Schneider entre sus filas. ¿Y Margus? Pues él hizo estupendamente su trabajo, tapando disparos que en manos de otros porteros habrían terminado en gol.

\- Vaya que ese muchacho es excelente.- comentó el ahora entrenador Kaltz.- Quizás por eso es que Köpke consideró ponerlo de titular.

\- Uhm.- gruñí, sin mucho entusiasmo. ¿Qué se le olvidó al entrenador que yo estaba ahí también?

\- No te lo tomes a mal, Daisuke, tú también eres muy bueno.- el padre de Adler pareció leerme el pensamiento.

Otro detalle que también me hizo sentir mal, aunque no quería admitirlo, era que mi padre no hubiese ido al partido. Por supuesto, no podía culparlo ni tampoco debía enojarme con él porque yo sabía que estaba cuidando a Aremy, por mucho que mi madre insistiera en que ella sola podría vigilarla. Todos sabíamos que, a la larga, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi aceptaría que no era necesario que él estuviese junto a mi hermana las 24 horas del día pero no existía poder humano sobre la Tierra que hubiese conseguido que él se alejara de Aremy después de que ella acabara su primera sesión de quimioterapia. Aún así, sentí que algo hizo falta en el partido pues el gran Genzo Wakabayashi siempre había ido a todos mis juegos, incluyendo aquéllos en donde no jugaba por lesión, y se me hizo raro no verlo en las tribunas.

Al finalizar el partido, el cual ganó la Wittelsbach po (con los tres goles de Mijael y dos más de Erick), vi que dos cazatalentos del Bayern Múnich se acercaron a Mijael mientras éste buscaba una forma de escapar de ellos; al darse cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, mi amigo se limitó a poner cara de fastidio esperando que, en esta ocasión, los cazatalentos fueran breves porque de verdad que le molestaba hablar con ellos.

Mijael Schneider es, hasta el momento, el integrante de la familia Schneider que más ha tardado en aceptar unirse a un equipo de fútbol. Su abuelo, Rudy Frank Schneider, jugó para las ligas menores del Hamburgo desde los 10 años y debutó como profesional a los 16, mientras que el hijo de éste y padre de Mijael, Karl Heinz Schneider, se unió al equipo infantil del Hamburgo a los siete años y e hizo su debut profesional a los 15 con el Bayern Múnich, el equipo que habría de darle gloria internacional. Mijael, nieto de aquél e hijo de éste, tenía quince años cumplidos y no se había unido a un equipo profesional aún, jugando y entrenando únicamente con el de la Wittelsbach el cual, si bien era bueno y ayudaba a formar futbolistas, no estaba al nivel de la Academia de Fútbol del Bayern Múnich. A los cazatalentos les desesperaba que Mijael no se decidiera a seguir los pasos de sus ancestros pero ellos no entendían que el Fede no tenía tantos deseos de convertirse en el goleador Schneider de su generación y que por eso les daba tantas largas. Por supuesto, los ya mencionados caballeros no querían darse cuenta de que, mientras más presionaban a mi amigo, menos ganas tenía éste de unirse a la Academia de Fútbol del club bávaro.

Por mi parte, yo también había recibido visitas por parte de los cazatalentos pero la cuestión conmigo es que, como no soy alemán, no me presionaban tanto como a Mijael, gracias al plan a largo plazo que la _Deutscher Fußball-Bund_ (Federación Alemana de Fútbol o DFB), estableció para volver a la cima del fútbol mundial, el cual consiste en volcar dinero y esfuerzo en niños con talento que puedan convertirse en los jugadores de élite que Alemania necesita para ser potencia en el fútbol. Por supuesto, esto hacía que quedáramos fuera de dicho plan los que no somos alemanes, aunque aun así los cazatalentos mantenían la esperanza de poder tentar con la ciudadanía alemana a los extranjeros prodigio, como hicieron con mi padre en su adolescencia. De esta manera, a mí me tenían en la mira con el deseo de que quisiera jugar para Alemania algún día pero estoy casi seguro de que ellos creían que yo militaría con Japón, tal y como el gran Genzo Wakabayashi lo hizo en su momento (hasta los cazatalentos alemanes no pensaban que yo tuviera la oportunidad de escoger mi camino, qué fastidio). Ojalá pudiera decirles que había rechazado la convocatoria de Tsubasa Ozhora pero, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no habría servido de mucho.

\- Mijael no tiene muy buena cara, ¿eh?.- preguntó el entrenador Kaltz, detrás de mí.- Al viejo Schneider no le agradaría mucho ver que su hijo no quiere unirse a las fuerzas del Bayern.

\- ¿Usted cree?.- cuestioné.- Yo no, me parece que el tío Karl no está tan interesado en que su hijo siga sus pasos, al menos no al nivel de mi papá.

\- Oh, eso es lo que él hace creer pero lo cierto es que está tan deseoso de que Mijael sea futbolista como lo está tu padre de que tú lo seas.- replicó el señor Kaltz, con una sonrisa maliciosa.- La diferencia es que el viejo Schneider sabe controlar mejor sus emociones y es menos manipulador que Gen.

¡Vaya que eso es una sorpresa! Siempre me pareció que el señor Schneider actuaba de una forma muy indiferente con respecto a los pasos futbolísticos de su hijo. ¡Qué buen actor es! Pero si el señor Kaltz lo decía era por algo. Antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario al respecto, vi que otros dos cazatalentos, diferentes a los que estaban con Mijael, se acercaron a Margus Hoffman, seguramente para felicitarlo por su desempeño en el partido. Hoffman sonrió con tanta petulancia y orgullo que me dieron ganas de romperle la cara pero, en honor a la verdad, lo que yo tenía era envida y de las grandes, porque él sí es alemán y podía libremente entrar a la Academia de Fútbol del Bayern con miras a ser, en un futuro, el portero que llevara la camiseta de _die Mannschaft_ (de hecho, Hoffman formaba parte ya del equipo juvenil del club bávaro aunque aún estaba lejos de debutar como profesional). ¡Malditos celos futbolísticos! Casi inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberle dejado mi puesto de titular. ¿Por qué seré tan idiota?

\- ¿Estás bien, Daisuke?.- me preguntó el entrenador Kaltz, sacándome de mis celos infantiles.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí, por supuesto.- exclamé, sobresaltándome.

\- ¿Estás seguro?.- insistió el papá de Adler.- Me pareció que dejaste de escucharme desde hace rato.

\- Es que estaba preguntándome si mi hermana ya habrá llegado a la casa.- mentí rápidamente para salir del apuro y no tener que admitir que estaba odiando interiormente a Hoffman.- Lo siento, entrenador. ¿Podría repetir lo que dijo?

\- No te preocupes, chico.- asintió el señor Kaltz. Tan enfocado estaba en enojarme contra Margus que no había notado que sus cazatalentos ahora hablaban con Adler, lo cual obviamente me sorprendió.- Te decía que mi Adler también ha sido invitado a entrar a la Academia de Fútbol del Bayern Múnich.

\- ¿Y es eso posible?.- hasta donde sabía, Adler sólo podía pertenecer a la Academia del Hamburgo gracias a una regla que impedía que los grandes clubes acapararan a todos los talentos del país.

\- Siempre y cuando decidamos mudarnos a Múnich.- respondió el entrenador Kaltz.- Adler ya forma parte de la Academia de Fútbol del Hamburgo por lo que técnicamente hablando no puede pertenecer a la del Bayern a menos que él decidiera cambiar de residencia por algún motivo de peso. Tanto él como yo lo estamos considerando seriamente, si debe quedarse en Hamburgo o venir a Múnich.

\- ¿Y cuál sería ese motivo de peso?.- quise saber.- ¿Tienen alguno o no lo han pensado?

\- Estudiar en la Wittelsbach, la escuela más prestigiosa y de mejor nivel en Europa es uno bueno, me parece.- contestó el entrenador, con cierta malicia.- Estoy seguro que la DFB no pondrá peros si Adler decide preocuparse por sus estudios tanto como lo hace por su carrera futbolística.

Oh, por supuesto que no pondría peros, la DFB no quería jugadores con mal desempeño escolar entre sus filas. Cuando el ahora entrenador Kaltz se despidió de mí para ir a ver a Adler, me di cuenta de que los cazatalentos habían dejado a Mijael en paz y platicaban ahora con Erick Levin, el otro responsable de que mi equipo ganara por goleada. Los rumores decían, rumores que ni el mismo Erick quería confirmar o aceptar, que él estaba próximo a debutar con el Bayern Múnich como profesional, en una contratación sorpresa que sacudiría la próxima temporada de la Bundesliga. Erick había formado parte de las ligas juveniles del club _Djurgårdens IF Fotboll_ de la ciudad de Estocolmo pero, consciente de que el fútbol sueco no está aún al nivel del alemán, había decidido mudarse a Múnich con su familia con la intención de ser contratado por alguno de los clubes del país germano. Por supuesto, no es secreto para nadie que Erick le tiraba a entrar al Bayern Múnich pero no se sabía si éste lo contrataría o si, por el contrario, esperaría a que él se curtiera en otro equipo alemán para calar su potencial.

\- ¿Crees que sea cierto que el Levin va a jugar para el Bayern la próxima temporada?.- me preguntó Mijael, haciendo como si su entrevista con los cazatalentos no hubiera ocurrido.

\- No lo sé, ni sus hermanas nos lo han querido confirmar pero, ¿por qué otro motivo se habría venido él para Múnich?.- cuestioné.- No llegó para estudiar en la Wittelsbach, sólo le falta un año para graduarse, ni tampoco lo hizo por seguir a su familia, por su edad podría haberse quedado a vivir solo en Estocolmo. Si se vino para Alemania es porque hay algo importante esperándolo aquí.

\- Tienes razón en eso, Chucky.- asintió mi mejor amigo, pensativo.- Pero vaya que se lo tiene bien escondido _._

Y hablando de Erick Levin, valdría la pena mencionar otro asuntito que él se traía entre manos pero que estaba relacionado al hecho de ser un estudiante adolescente de la Wittelsbach. Desde su llegada a nuestra escuela, Erick se había unido al "Club de los Hombres Que Son Un Buen Partido", como tan estúpidamente lo llama Lisa Marie, y se había ganado su considerable cuota de fans, entre ellas, la propia Lisa Marie, su hermana Lorelei y mi prima Lizzie. Esto, por supuesto, no tenía muy contentos a varios de mis amigos, entre ellos Osvaldo y Edward, los hermanos de las anteriormente mencionadas, quienes traían muchas ganas de hacer puré a la sueca con Erick. Mijael, por cierto, estaba harto de la actitud de ambos muchachos porque constantemente se quejaban del sueco en su presencia, ya fuese a la hora del receso o en las prácticas del laboratorio de química, y no podía hacer mucho para evitar las molestias. Como sea, el asuntito que Erick se traía entre manos involucraba directamente a Lizzie y la reciente relación que había surgido entre ellos: después de que los cazatalentos se fueron, el sueco se puso a hablar muy animadamente con mi prima, quien se reía alegremente y con cierta coquetería bajo la fúrica mirada de Osvaldo y de Edward.

\- A ver si haces algo con esos dos, ya me tienen harto.- gruñó Mijael, fastidiado, al verlos.

\- ¿Con cuáles dos?.- cuestioné.- ¿Con Lizzie y Erick o con Osvaldo y Edward?

\- Con Osvaldo y Edward.- aclaró mi amigo, haciendo muecas.

\- ¿Qué les pasa?.- pregunté, tratando de ver si Lizzie estaba coqueteando con Erick o si sólo se pasaba de amistosa.

\- Quieren matar a Erick.- suspiró Mijael.- Ni que no supieras.

\- ¿Por qué?.- me escandalicé.- Es buen muchacho.

\- Será un buen muchacho pero está coqueteando con las hermanas de los dos y eso no les agrada.- gruñó Mijael.- Ése es el problema.

\- No creo que Erick esté coqueteando con ninguna de las tres chicas, creo que sólo es sociable.- repuse, aunque no muy convencido.

\- Sí, ya sé a qué clase de sociabilidad te refieres.- Mijael frunció el ceño al recordar que no hacía mucho que Erick expresó tener cierto interés por Jazmín aunque eso ya había quedado en el pasado.

En días anteriores, cuando Osvaldo se empezó a dar cuenta de que sus dos hermanas andaban tras Erick, se acercó a Mijael en la escuela para pedirle que lo ayudara a "poner al Levin en su lugar", es decir, a "bajarle los humos", como se dice en México. Mijael, para decepción de Osvaldo, se negó a hacerlo porque, a pesar de todo, Erick le caía muy bien y su propia hermana no estaba interesada en él.

\- Pero Lorelei y Lisa Marie son tus primas.- replicó Osvaldo, con el ceño fruncido.- ¿No te preocupan?

\- No, porque no creo que alguna de las dos esté interesada en Levin como novio, creo que sólo cayeron ante "el encanto del extranjero".- Mijael reforzó esta última frase con movimientos de sus dedos.- Están eclipsadas porque Erick fue el último foráneo en llegar a la escuela, dales tiempo y verás que en algún momento se les va a pasar ese "enamoramiento". ¿Ya se te olvidó que Lisa Marie andaba colada por Marko cuando éste llegó y después se le pasó?

\- No me convence tu teoría.- fue lo que contestó Osvaldo, enfurruñado, ignorando además la última pregunta de Mijael.- Y ya que veo que con eso no te convenzo, dime entonces una cosa: ¿No te molesta que Levin esté atrayendo a algunas de las chicas de tu club de fans?

\- Sabes bien que eso me tiene sin cuidado.- aceptó mi amigo, encogiéndose hombros.- No me interesa tener fans.

Por supuesto que a Mijael le tenía muy sin cuidado que algunas chicas anduvieran tras Erick en vez de andar tras él porque la que al Schneider le interesaba, es decir, mi hermana, ya había mandado de paseo a Levin así que Osvaldo tuvo que resignarse a que no iba a recibir ayuda de parte de su primo para acorralar a Erick. Haciendo un paréntesis en esto, hace algunos capítulos comenté que los extranjeros de intercambio en la Wittelsbach llevarían las de perder si osaban contrariar o agredir a uno de los estudiantes "de base" pero también influía mucho la actitud que tomaran los recién llegados con respecto a la escuela. Era cierto que Ken Hyuga no había sido recibido de buena manera pero fue por su insistencia en tratarnos como racistas e imbéciles, lo he dicho en muchas ocasiones, pero Erick Levin, al igual que Marko, es un excelente ejemplo de lo que una buena actitud podía ocasionar entre los estudiantes estirados de esta snob escuela. O por lo menos mientras no hubiera celos de por medio.

En fin, que me desvío del tema principal, el cual es que Erick charlaba con Lizzie después de que los cazatalentos se marcharon, como ya había dicho, causando molestias en más de uno; quién sabe qué tanto le decía él pero ella se reía _en verdad_ y no de la manera _falsa_ en la que solía hacerlo cuando estaba con su novio. Tenía que admitir, pues, que rara vez había visto a mi prima tan feliz y es que desde que su papá las abandonó a ella y a mi tía, Lizzie había sido una chica más bien reservada y triste aunque se esforzaba por ocultarlo detrás de su máscara de niña vanidosa; si bien es cierto que se abrió un poco cuando su mamá se casó con Bryan Cruyffort, Lizzie aún estaba lejos de ser _completamente_ feliz y se le notaba. Sin embargo, parecía ser que Erick tenía toda la intención de cambiar esa situación, aunque yo nunca creí que quisiera hacerlo de la forma en la que lo haría un novio sino más bien como lo haría un hermano mayor.

(¡Oigan, aprendí a usar la cursiva para darle más impacto a mis palabras! ¿A qué es genial?)

No todos parecían felices con la amistad entre Erick y Lizzie, por supuesto; Edward en verdad se veía furioso y parecía que quería crear una Tercera Guerra Mundial en donde los protagonistas principales fueran Holanda y Suecia, así de enojado se veía. Lo que yo no acababa de entender era la causa por la cual mi primo político actuaba de esa manera. ¿No que no soportaba a Lizzie? ¿En qué le afectaba que ella fuera feliz con un chico? Entiendo que ella no le fuera muy grata pero ése no era motivo para que Edward quisiera verla triste todo el tiempo, él no es _tan_ idiota.

\- Hola.- Vladimir se acercó a Mijael y a mí con cara de fastidio.- ¿Están viendo el drama que está montando mi hermano?

\- Ehm, hola.- Mijael miró a mi primo político con cierto recelo; no lo culpo, después de todo es el hermano de uno de sus rivales.- No sé, todo depende de con qué intención lo estés preguntando.

\- Oh, es cierto.- Vladimir vio a Mijael con curiosidad.- Olvidé que mi hermano no te soporta.

\- O sea que es verdad.- el Fede suspiró.- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

\- Realmente no me queda muy en claro.- Vladimir se encogió de hombros.- Sólo puedo confirmar que se queja mucho de ti, a todas horas y cada que puede, pero cuando le pregunté por qué le caes mal, no me supo dar una explicación precisa. Primero dijo que es porque eres un desobligado pero cuando le hice ver que no sacas malas calificaciones, dijo entonces que es porque eres un cínico descarado. Honestamente creo que ni Edward sabe por qué no te quiere.

\- Entiendo.- dijo Mijael, aunque yo dudo mucho que lo hiciera ya que ni el mismo Edward se entendía a sí mismo.

\- Bueno, si te sirve de algo saberlo, a mí no me desagradas.- se apresuró a decir Vladimir.- Es más, me caes bien, creo que eres un buen tipo.

\- Gracias, sí que me sirve.- Mijael sonrió levemente.- Tú también me agradas.

\- Es bueno saberlo. Bien, como decía antes, mi hermano se está montando un drama por ver a Lizzie hablando con Erick.- continuó Vladimir.- ¿Alguien tiene una idea de por qué?

\- Esperaba que tú nos lo dijeras.- repliqué.- Es tu hermano y convives más con él que nosotros, por obvias razones.

\- ¡Argh, es que él tampoco ha sabido explicarse en eso!.- Vladimir abrió los brazos, exasperado.- ¡Lleva días diciendo que no le gusta la amistad entre Erick y Lizzie pero no me sabe decir por qué! Levin no es un mal tipo y a Lizzie le ha hecho muy bien su amistad pero aún así Edward no lo aprueba y me sale con que "es su deber proteger a Lizzie". ¿Protegerla de qué? Ni que Erick fuera un asesino en potencia.

\- Bueno, dicen que los psicópatas son "encantadores" con la gente, como él.- comentó Mijael, con sorna.- Tal vez sí lo sea.

\- Si a ésas vamos, tú también entras en ese rubro, Fede.- repliqué, dándole un codazo a mi amigo.- Ya en serio, Vladimir, coincido contigo en que tu hermano exagera.

\- No es por defenderlo pero desde que murió nuestra madre Marianne, Edward cambió mucho, según lo que me dice papá.- Vladimir se puso repentinamente triste.- Yo no la recuerdo mucho, a decir verdad, pero Edward sí y resiente mucho su pérdida, a pesar de que mamá Lara se ha esforzado bastante por ser una buena mamá para él y para mí.

\- Eso me sorprende porque nunca he creído que mi tía sea del tipo maternal.- confesé.

\- Pues de primera intención no lo parece pero sí que lo es.- rebatió Vladimir.- Me consta que ella nos quiere a Edward y a mí como si fuera nuestra verdadera mamá y yo de verdad que la quiero de la misma manera, yo sí deseo tener una madre y me siento muy feliz de que Lara haya aceptado serlo pero mi hermano… No lo sé, no lo veo capaz de aceptar que nuestra vida cambió, lo veo infeliz y enojado por el hecho de que nuestra familia ya no es la misma y no quiere entender que esto _no_ es malo sino todo lo contrario. Yo sí estoy feliz por tener una mamá otra vez además de una hermana mayor y otro u otra que viene en camino pero Edward parece estar enojado con la vida por tener cosas por las que debería estar muy contento. Me hace sentir que soy yo el que está mal.

\- Nada de eso.- negué, enfáticamente.- Si hay alguien que está actuando mal no eres tú.

\- Pero también es cierto que no todos aceptan los cambios de la misma manera.- añadió Mijael, suspirando.- Para unos no es tan fácil como lo es para otros.

Vladimir iba a responder pero se detuvo al ver que Edward se dirigía hacia nosotros, con cara de pocos amigos. Intuyendo que el Cruyffort traía ganas de armar bronca, Mijael decidió despedirse para evitar que Edward se desquitara con él, dejándonos a Vladimir y a mí con la penosa necesidad de lidiar con su mal humor. Bien, que después de todo somos sus familiares y para eso estamos, supongo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a esa idiota?.- soltó Edward cuando estuvo a nuestro lado.

\- ¿A cuál de los dos te refieres?.- preguntó Vladimir.- ¿A ella o a él?

\- A ella. A él. A ambos. ¡Yo qué sé!.- bufó Edward.- Me harta que Lizzie no hable de otra cosa que no sea Erick Levin. ¿Qué es lo que le ve o por qué le llama tanto la atención?

\- Quizás lo vea como un hermano. O quizás… .- dije, y después añadí para probar la reacción de Edward ya que realmente no creía que la segunda opción fuera cierta.- O quizás a ella le gusta Erick.

\- Cállate, a Lizzie no le gusta ese tipo.- Edward se molestó más de lo que ya estaba.- ¿Eres imbécil, Daisuke?

Supe por dónde iba el asunto al comprobar cuál había sido la reacción de Edward, no soy tan tonto e ingenuo como se puede pensar. Sin embargo, no dejaba de llamarme la atención el hecho de que, una vez más, los celos de Edward no parecían ser de hermano…

\- ¿No será que lo que no te gusta es que Lizzie esté tras Erick?.- pregunté, sabiendo que me estaba jugando el pellejo.

\- ¿No será que te hace falta un cerebro?.- gruñó Edward, más molesto si podía.

Él no esperó a que respondiera, le masculló algo a Vladimir y se alejó a paso veloz; éste me lanzó una mirada de resignación antes de marcharse tras su hermano, sin duda que el pobre ya estaba cansado de que Edward no le permitiera ayudarlo.

Y sí, era definitivo: Edward estaba celoso de Lizzie. La pregunta era: ¿De qué manera?

Cuando volví a casa me enteré de que Aremy no la estaba pasando muy bien por culpa de sus síntomas. En el hospital había tolerado adecuadamente las molestias gracias al medicamento preventivo que le dieron pero a las pocas horas de haberse encerrado con mamá en su habitación, Are comenzó con las náuseas, los vómitos y el dolor de cabeza. Nuestra madre tenía preparados varios remedios médicos y caseros para ayudarla a combatir sus problemas aunque de cualquier manera mi hermanita lo pasó bastante mal, hasta mi cuarto alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de sus arqueos y sollozos. Incapaz de soportarlo, me fui a refugiar a la habitación de Benji.

\- Deberíamos hacer lo que hizo Jaz, bajar a la sala.- señaló mi hermano cuando me abrió la puerta, adivinando cuál era el motivo por el cual buscaba amparo.

\- Debería pero es casi seguro que nuestro padre anda por ahí también y no quiero verlo.- repliqué.- Temo que, con su poder de enterarse de todo, sepa ya que saqué la mínima aprobatoria en francés.

\- En algún momento va a saberlo, Dai.- Benji me miró con cierta compasión al tiempo que me dejaba pasar.- Aunque, si me lo preguntas, dudo mucho que a nuestro padre le interesen mucho tus calificaciones.

\- Pienso exactamente igual que tú pero, tratándose del gran Genzo Wakabayashi, uno ya no puede estar seguro de nada.- suspiré, dejándome caer en el enorme sillón 'puff' que tenía mi hermano.- Además, mi mala calificación en francés me molesta mucho por las razones que tú ya sabes, Benji. Si los cazatalentos alemanes se enteran de que tengo bajas notas sin duda que me van a mandar al carajo.

Como he venido mencionando ya desde hace varios párrafos, la DFB estableció desde el año 2001 o 2002, no recuerdo bien, un plan a largo plazo para llevar a Alemania a la cima del fútbol otra vez, tras quedar como el segundo peor equipo de la Eurocopa del 2000. Este plan, que consiguió que _die Mannschaft_ ganara el Mundial del 2014, la Copa Confederaciones del 2017 y la Euro Sub-21 del mismo año, obligaba a los equipos profesionales germánicos a apegarse a él para formar futbolistas de élite, los cuales comenzaban a entrenarse en grandes cantidades desde muy niños; los cazatalentos se dedicaban a viajar por todo el país, determinando quiénes tenían potencial para llevarlos a las numerosas Academias de Fútbol que se establecieron por toda Alemania, dando oportunidad a los entrenadores de escoger a lo mejores de entre miles de muchachos que ansiaban con conquistar la Gloria.

Este plan evitaba que un solo equipo acaparara a los mejores jugadores para favorecer la diversidad en el estilo de juego, estableciendo que un club de fútbol sólo podía llamar a los talentos que vivieran en un radio de 70 a 80 kms alredor de su respectiva Academia. Era esta regla la que impedía que Adler Kaltz pudiera ingresar en la Academia del Bayern Múnich por encontrarse viviendo en Hamburgo; sin embargo, como ya me lo había dicho el ahora entrenador Kaltz, mi amigo se apegaría a la regla más estricta del plan de la DFB: el desempeño escolar. Considerando que de los miles de muchachos convocados sólo unos pocos acabarían por convertirse en futbolistas profesionales, siendo más pocos aún los que consiguieran llegar a _die Mannschaft_ , la DFB exigía que todos los reclutas de las Academias de Fútbol tuvieran buenas calificaciones, para lo cual dichas corporaciones trabajaban en conjunto con las escuelas de la zona para conseguirlo. Ningún jugador con mal desempeño escolar sería aceptado en la Academia y cuando alguno que ya estuviera dentro comenzaba a presentar malas calificaciones, se le amenazaba con expulsarlo. Así pues, Adler podría pretextar que deseaba mudarse a Múnich para ingresar a la Wittelsbach, considerada como la escuela número 1 en Europa, para mejorar su rendimiento escolar y la DFB no tendría inconvenientes con eso ni tampoco con el hecho de que Adler se valiera de esta artimaña para ingresar a la Academia del Bayern.

¿Cuál era la razón por la cual la DFB se ponía tan estricta con las calificaciones de sus candidatos? Pues que esos miles de muchachos que no consiguieran convertirse en profesionales pudieran tener un futuro por delante aún estando lejos de las canchas de fútbol; Alemania no quería gente inútil en su territorio y la falta de educación no sería un pretexto para ello. Así pues, si yo quería entrar a alguna Academia de Fútbol, si mi padre llegaba a decidirse, tenía que mantener buenas notas o ni siquiera me contemplarían, no importando que yo fuera japonés. Claro que una mínima aprobatoria en francés no sería suficiente para rechazarme pero también estaba el hecho de que mi madre sí que se enojaría mucho por eso.

\- Yo me preocuparía más por el hecho de que será nuestra mamá la que te mande al carajo cuando se entere.- repuso Benji, con total tranquilidad.- Pero cada quien sabe a qué más temerle.

\- Sabes bien que sí me aterra que mamá se enoje pero no gano nada con estresarme.- bufé, cerrando los ojos.- Ya son demasiadas las cosas que me preocupan ahora.

\- Sí, lo sé bien.- asintió Benji, arrepentido.- Lo siento, Dai, no quise preocuparte con cosas sin importancia pero… ya no sé qué hacer para pretender que mi gemela no está viviendo un infierno ahora mismo.

\- No te disculpes, que yo me siento igual. Tal vez deberíamos bajar a la sala, tal y como sugeriste.- propuse, muy serio.- Creo que en estos momentos hasta yo necesito de la fortaleza de nuestro padre.

Así pues, Benji y yo nos unimos a Jaz en la sala, quien en ese momento jugaba una partida de _Scrabble_ con el gran Genzo Wakabayashi; yo estaba tenso porque ésa era la primera vez que mi padre y yo nos veíamos frente a frente tras la discusión por el asunto de la convocatoria de la JFA, pero él se limitó a mirarme sin hacer ningún reproche para después señalar los lugares disponibles en el _kotatsu_ (que a veces mi padre hacía poner en la sala en ocasiones "especiales"), para que Benji y yo nos sentáramos.

\- Qué bueno que llegaron, que jugar con papá al _Scrabble_ no es tan divertido cuando no me cuesta tanto trabajo hacerlo trizas.- nos dijo Jazmín, tratando de cortar el estrés.

\- Es obvio que me vas a aniquilar, Sayuri-hime, si usas palabras en español tan rebuscadas como "Parangaricutirimícuaro".- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi batalló para poder pronunciar este vocablo mexicano, consiguiendo decirlo bien hasta su quinto intento.- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que esa palabra exista.

\- Claro que existe, papá.- replicó Jaz, con fingida inocencia.- Y tú dijiste que podíamos usar palabras en español, alemán o japonés.

\- Sí pero abusas del hecho de que yo sólo conozco dos idiomas y tú los tres.- mi padre quitó las fichas del tablero para revolverlas y repartirlas entre los cuatro.

\- Bueno, para que sea más justa la situación, usemos sólo vocablos en alemán.- señaló Benji, con una sonrisa conciliadora.- Así ninguno tendrá ventaja sobre los demás.

A pesar de que él no me hizo ningún reclamo, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y yo tuvimos problemas para intercambiar palabras, más allá de las estrictamente necesarias para el juego. Supongo que hay cosas que tardan tiempo en arreglarse pero al menos conseguimos sobrevivir sin discutir y ésa era ya una victoria. Era triste, sin embargo, que ni siquiera la enfermedad de Aremy pudiera ser capaz de ayudarnos a resolver nuestras diferencias. Dicen que de tal palo, tal astilla, y no me quedaba ninguna duda acerca de que soy tan terco como mi padre.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que cualquiera de nosotros esperó; llegaron las calificaciones del mes de abril y, para mi sorpresa, mi madre no armó un escándalo por mi nota en francés, quizás debido a que el resto de mis calificaciones eran muy buenas. Mamá sólo insistió en que debía pedir ayuda si se me complicaba demasiado el idioma y me dejó muy en claro que debía mejorar las notas finales si no quería que me castigara después. Por supuesto, sé que la enfermedad de Aremy influyó en su estado de ánimo, tras varias sesiones de quimio mamá ya se veía cansada, lo suficiente como para no querer discutir por cosas que en el fondo no eran tan importantes. Aún así, para mí ya era más una cuestión de orgullo el mejorar mi promedio, de manera que tampoco era necesario que mi madre me soltara un sermón monumental. Por supuesto, a Claude no le fue tan bien con sus padres por su calificación en matemáticas pues lo castigaron sin salir y sin poder usar cualquier tipo de tecnología, incluyendo sus preciadas cámaras fotográficas, hasta que no mejorara sus notas es decir, por lo menos en un mes. Auch. Pero sin duda que pudo haberle ido mucho peor. Ni modo, ambos tendríamos que esforzarnos muchísimo para corregir nuestros promedios aunque Claude protestó, claro que no frente a sus padres, cuando se enteró de que a mí no me fue tan mal como a él en cuestión de castigo; por supuesto, Chris no tardó en decirle que la diferencia entre él y yo era que yo no había descuidado el examen por andar planeando bromas. Marcador final: Christopher 1, Claude 0.

Desde que mis padres prohibieron que los compañeros de clase de Aremy fueran a visitarla a la casa, el rumor de que ella tenía una enfermedad grave comenzó a correrse en la escuela; fue, sin embargo, hasta su cuarta o quinta sesión de quimioterapia que se descubrió qué era lo que ella tenía, gracias a que la mamá "comunicativa" de uno de sus compañeros la vio esperando su turno para entrar a la zona de aplicación de quimioterapias. Mi madre, muy a su pesar, tuvo que saludar a tan incómoda e infeliz mujer y ésta acabó por enterarse de todo, transmitiendo la información después a su hijo, quien no dudó en pasar el chisme a sus compañeros. En este punto, esconder la verdad al resto de la escuela hubiera sido igual de difícil que encubrir un acto de brujería para evitar que te cachara la Inquisición. Hay ocasiones, como ésta, en las que de verdad que odio con toda mi alma a los seres humanos… En fin, que de cualquier manera el daño estaba hecho y al final la escuela entera ya sabía qué era lo que estaba afectando tanto a los Wakabayashi. Jazmín y Benji se cansaron de rechazar con cortesía todas las palabras de ánimo e invitaciones que recibieron por parte de sus compañeros pero sus personalidades tan afables les impedían responder como realmente querían.

\- Ya fue suficiente, ¿por qué no nos dejan en paz?.- gruñía Jazmín, muy molesta.

\- Porque, desgraciadamente, la gente se alimenta del morbo y la desgracia ajena, hermanita.- fue lo que respondió el incorruptible Ichimei, tan flemático como era su costumbre aunque por dentro estuviera igual de enojado que ella.

Yo, por mi parte, no fui tan político como mis hermanos y no dudé en cortar de forma grosera, y quizás hasta agresiva, a aquellas personas que se acercaban a mí para obtener información de mi hermana. Sé que con esto mi "popularidad" decayó mucho pero no me importó, por algo la mayoría de los estudiantes de la escuela no debían saber lo que ocurría con Aremy y fue precisamente porque no queríamos tener a gente hipócrita a nuestro alrededor.

Uno de los estudiantes con el que comencé a tener roces después de que se hizo público el padecimiento de mi hermana fue, precisamente, Margus Hoffman. El problema no era que él quisiera mi puesto, el problema fue que recuperé la titularidad sin mucho esfuerzo y Hoffman no estuvo muy contento con el asunto. Tras verlo _usurpar_ mi lugar frente al arco y de experimentar la horrible sensación de estar en la banca, decidí ponerle más empeño a mi actuación y me dediqué a entrenar para convencer al equipo de que merecía defender otra vez la portería en los partidos. Por supuesto, yo sabía bien que bastaba con que le dijera al ahora entrenador Kaltz que quería volver a ser titular para conseguirlo pero entonces Hoffman me acusaría de favoritismo y se armaría una buena, no sin razón, así que me esforcé lo suficiente para dejar bien en claro quién es el mejor portero ahí. Tan bien hice mi labor que nadie reclamó, ni siquiera el mismo Hoffman, cuando el ahora entrenador Kaltz anunció que yo volvería a ser el guardameta titular. Aún así, me llegó el rumor de que Margus no se cansaba de proclamar, a todo aquél que quisiera escucharlo, que había mucho favoritismo en la Wittelsbach y quedaba más que claro que lo estaba diciendo por mí. El tipo estaba colmando mi paciencia y, dado que en esos días tenía muy poca, en algún momento iba a terminar por estamparle el puño en la cara. Mis amigos, intuyendo que las cosas estaban tensas, hacían lo posible para evitar que Hoffman y yo estuviéramos a solas en la misma habitación, incluso Mijael comenzó a acudir regularmente a los entrenamientos para ayudar en el asunto ya que Adler y Erick no podían estar todo el tiempo detrás de mí. Sin embargo, a pesar de las buenas intenciones de mis amigos, Hoffman acabó por encontrar la manera de sacarme de mis casillas una ocasión en la que, a la hora del receso, nos topamos en los baños.

\- Ey, Wakabayashi, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo acerca de lo de tu hermana.- me dijo Margus, con un tono que no parecía ser de apoyo.- Debe estarte afectando mucho, ¿no?

\- Sí, un poco.- gruñí, con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué quería ese infeliz?

\- Sobre todo porque debe ser difícil ser tú.- continuó él, como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Quizás.- repliqué, con cautela.- Aunque no sé por qué lo mencionas en este momento.

\- Bueno, es que me he puesto a pensar… .- explicó Margus, con una fingida actitud pensativa.- Ser hijo del mejor portero de todos los tiempos no es cualquier cosa, todo el mundo debe estar esperando a que hagas algo verdaderamente increíble con tu vida, de lo contrario dirán que el hijo mayor de Genzo Wakabayashi es un fracasado.

\- Ya lo sé.- estaba comenzando a enojarme. ¿A dónde quería llegar este imbécil?

\- Aunque bueno, con tanto favoritismo que hay en esta escuela, no te va a ser tan difícil conseguir lo que quieres, ¿no es así?.- machacó Hoffman, con mucha mala fe.- Con eso de que el entrenador Kaltz es tan cercano a tu padre.

\- Oh, miren quién no soporta la idea de que, por más que se esfuerce, no puede llegar a ser el mejor portero del equipo Wittelsbach.- dije, con sequedad.- Te dieron una oportunidad para ganarte la titularidad y la tiraste a la basura, Hoffman, y no te queda más remedio que acusar al entrenador Kaltz de ser parcial conmigo sólo porque no quieres admitir que yo no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para demostrar que soy mejor que tú. No es mi culpa que seas tan mal perdedor, camarada.

Me di la media vuelta y salí del baño de hombres a paso veloz, mi autocontrol estaba por fallarme y sabía que si ese desgraciado seguía presionándome acabaría por hacerme estallar. Por supuesto, yo ya sabía que Hoffman iría detrás de mí para continuar provocándome pero no creí que se atrevería a llegar tan lejos.

\- Bien, supongo que puedo dejar que te quedes con la titularidad, Wakabayashi.- dijo Margus, a viva voz.- Será un buen premio de consolación para cuando se muera tu hermana.

¿Alguien puede culparme por lo que ocurrió después? Creo que ni el gran Genzo Wakabayashi hubiera podido mantenerse ecuánime ante semejante ataque. Sin decir una palabra, sin gritar y sin grandes aspavientos, me giré y le di a Hoffman un puñetazo directo al rostro. Éste cayó estrepitosamente al suelo pero se levantó casi inmediatamente y me regresó el ataque aunque yo ya estaba listo, y enfurecido, para darle pelea. Así de enojado debí de haber estado porque, aunque Hoffman doblaba mi peso y mi estatura, lo golpeé con tanta fuerza que en menos de un minuto él ya estaba sangrando de nariz y boca. No sé cómo lo hice pero de pronto me encontré encima de Margus, golpeándolo sin cesar, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Mis amigos habrían de decirme después que me veía totalmente perdido, como si fuera un robot cuya única función era atacar a Hoffman dado que no pronuncié ninguna palabra y mantenía la fija vista en él, casi sin parpadear, mientras mis puños se estrellaban una y otra vez contra su cuerpo. En algún momento, no sé cuántos minutos pasaron hasta que ocurrió, subieron los niveles de audición general y comencé a escuchar que muchas personas se reunieron a nuestro alrededor y que algunos nos animaban, mientras varias voces femeninas lloraban. De repente, sentí que alguien me tomó por los hombros y me separó de Hoffman, sujetándome con fuerza desde atrás para evitar que siguiera atacando aunque entonces mis piernas comenzaron a patalear.

\- ¡Puedes quedarte con el maldito puesto de titular pero jamás vuelvas a decir que mi hermana se va a morir o te mataré!.- grité, cuando recuperé plena consciencia de lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Cálmate, Daisuke, no lo empeores.- me dijo Erick al oído.- Además, creo que ya lo has golpeado bastante.

\- ¡Hoffman, Wakabayashi, ya es suficiente!.- ordenó el subdirector Wolf, un hombre bastante entrado en años.- ¡Quiero que los dos dejen de pelear ahora si no desean que los expulse!

Vi entonces que Ken Hyuga era uno de los que ayudaban a Hoffman a ponerse en pie; junto a mí, Mijael me observaba preocupado mientras le pedía a Erick que me soltara ya. En cuando éste lo hizo, empujé a mis amigos y eché a correr.

\- ¡Dai, espera!.- me gritó Mijael pero no le hice caso.

\- ¡Wakabayashi, debes ir inmediatamente a la enfermería!.- gritó el subdirector pero también lo ignoré.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

 **Notas:**

\- Los datos del debut de Rudy Frank como profesional son inventados ya que no se aclaran en su historia oficial. Los de Karl sí van en relación con su historia en el manga.

\- El plan de la DFB que explica Daisuke es real, traté de resumirlo para que quedara entendible.

\- Un _kotatsu_ es una mesa japonesa, baja y de madera, que está cubierta por un _futón_ (colchón de algodón) o una cobija pesada, sobre el que se apoya la superficie de dicha mesa y que tiene una estufa en la base de la misma.


	20. Consecuencias

**Capítulo 20. Consecuencias.**

La Wittelsbach es una escuela muy, muy grande, tiene planteles para todos los niveles educativos, exceptuando universidad, además de contar con áreas de esparcimiento, jardines, una cafetería enorme, canchas de fútbol, tenis y hockey sobre pasto, un gimnasio con piscina y canchas de basquetbol y volibol incluidas, una zona para tiro y una pista de atletismo, entre otras cosas, así que pueden darse una idea de lo enorme que es la escuela. Considerada como la número 1 de Europa a nivel educación, la Wittelsbach es también muy buena a nivel deportivo y, como ya había mencionado antes, nutre de jugadores infantiles a la Academia de Fútbol del Bayern Múnich. Esta escuela tan elitista sólo admite a lo mejor de lo mejor y sus cuotas son muy altas aunque cuenta con un buen sistema de becas que ayuda a gente con talento que no puede costear aquéllas; sin embargo, en cualquier parte del mundo siempre va a pesar más el dinero que el talento por lo que podías obtener un lugar en la Wittelsbach, aunque no tuvieses mucho cerebro, siempre y cuando tuvieras el capital suficiente. Era éste, pues, el caso de Margus Hoffman, quien no era precisamente muy brillante aunque, como su padre tenía dinero de sobra, podía estar en la Wittelsbach sintiéndose la gran cosa y molestando a muchachos que tenían hermanas enfermas. Okey, quizás lo estoy viendo de manera personal pero ya se sabía que Hoffman era muy dado a hacerle " _bullying_ " a todo aquél que se dejara y, aunque yo siempre pensé que los rumores sobre él eran exagerados, acababa de darme cuenta de que no era así.

No sé cuánto tiempo me tomó atravesar la escuela a todo correr pero debió haber sido bastante, considerando que el plantel es enorme. Me detuve cuando llegué a la pared oeste de la escuela, una de las menos concurridas por encontrarse rodeada de almacenes. Era tal mi furia que, estando ahí, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que golpear uno de los árboles con toda mi fuerza, con el mismo nivel de hipnosis con el que golpée a Hoffman; de hecho, era la estúpida cara de Margus la que veía cada vez que mi puño se estampaba contra el tronco del árbol, su sonrisa imbécil no dejaba de mirarme con burla a pesar de lo mucho que me esforzaba por borrarla. No sé cuánto tiempo habré pasado así, aporreando el árbol sin cesar, sin cansarme y sin pensar en algo más que en la mezcla de dolor y rabia que me agobiaban en ese momento.

Nótese que uno de mis mayores defectos es que me da por golpear algo cuando me enojo en verdad; mi madre dice que tengo que aprender a canalizar mi ira pero no es como si lo hiciera cada vez que me molesto por nimiedades, sólo en situaciones de auténtica rabia es cuando tengo deseos de destrozar con los puños cualquier cosa que se me ponga enfrente. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi me dice que me va a enseñar a boxear para que al menos canalice esa energía en algo positivo pero, aunque la idea de practicar box me resulta atractiva, el que sea mi papá quien me enseñe a hacerlo me hace desdeñar el asunto, como todo lo que se relacione a él.

(Sí, por si no lo sabían, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi sabe boxear; aprendió a hacerlo cuando tenía 18 o 19 años y se estaba preparando para el Mundial sub-19. Supuestamente dicho entrenamiento le sirvió para aprender a detener los tiros de mi ahora tío político Bryan Cruyffort y de Stefan Levin aunque después el gran Genzo Wakabayashi habría de darse cuenta de que el box le sería muy útil para ejercitar los brazos y continuó practicándolo después de dicho evento, incluso actualmente lo sigue haciendo).

El caso es que los nudillos me sangraban cuando escuché el ruido que hacen las hojas secas al ser pisadas por alguien. No me importó la llegada de esa persona y continué golpeando el árbol, me daba igual si se trataba del mismo director, no me iba a contener por él.

\- Dai, ya detente, por favor.- dijo una inesperadamente suave voz femenina.

Me sobresalté. Sólo había una voz en el mundo que podría haberme parado y ésa era la de _ella…_ Me detuve durante el tiempo suficiente para girarme y ver de reojo a la persona que me había hablado, constatando que, efectivamente, se trataba de Giovanna.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunté, más ácido de lo que esperaba, al tiempo que volvía a golpear el árbol.

\- Llevo buscándote más de media hora, al menos.- contestó Gio.- Estás sangrando y evidentemente necesitas que alguien te ayude.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que también había sangrado de la nariz, aunque a esas alturas la sangre ya se había secado en mi cara, además de tener los nudillos enrojecidos y despellejados, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Quería desaparecer, la rabia no cedía y el árbol tampoco lo cual, reconozco que fue estúpido, me hizo enojarme aún más y continué atacándolo como si el pobre tuviera la culpa de todos mis problemas.

\- Estoy bien, ¡ahora vete!.- sigo preguntándome por qué fui tan idiota con Giovanna.- ¡Ya vete y déjame en paz!

\- Dai, ya basta, por favor.- ella se acercó y me abrazó por detrás, ignorando mi mala actitud.- Te estás haciendo daño y no vale la pena.

El sentir su cálido abrazo hizo que me detuviera de repente; estrellé mi puño derecho por última vez contra el tronco y agaché la cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas mezcladas con sangre cayeran al suelo y mancharan mis zapatos y mi ropa, mientras Giovanna seguía abrazada a mi espalda, haciendo que su aliento me hiciera cosquillas en la nuca. La suavidad y el calor de su cuerpo hicieron que me fuese serenando poco a poco, hasta que tuve plena conciencia de que, otra vez, estaba haciendo un drama de chica adolescente y me separé de ella.

\- Y una vez más, la Bella ha calmado a la Bestia.- dije, sintiéndome estúpido.

\- Oh, no, ni loca me voy a ir a consolar a ese imbécil de Hoffman.- replicó Giovanna, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué?.- la miré sin comprender.

\- Que aquí la Bestia no fuiste tú, Daisuke, sino Hoffman.- ella me miró con mucha seriedad.- Escuché lo que te dijo y lo único que lamento es que no hayas tenido tiempo de romperle todos los huesos porque se lo merecía, ese imbécil rebasó con mucho el límite de la decencia.

\- Aún así creo que debí haberme controlado mejor.- suspiré.- Ahora es seguro que me van a expulsar.

\- Si te expulsan a ti y no a él, voy a cancelar mi intercambio y regresaré cuanto antes a Italia.- replicó Giovanna, muy enojada.- No me interesa estudiar en una escuela que castiga a alguien que se defendió de su acosador.

\- No creo que Hoffman sea precisamente un acosador.- no pude evitar sonreír.- Pero todo dependerá de cómo se haya visto la pelea a los ojos de los demás.

\- Oh, créeme, muchos escuchamos lo que te dijo Hoffman acerca del "premio de consolación".- los preciosos ojos azules de Gio echaban chispas.- Me encargaré personalmente de que el director Zimmerman sepa cómo fue que ocurrieron realmente las cosas.

\- Gracias.- me senté en el suelo e intenté limpiarme los ojos y la nariz con los dedos.

\- Ten mi pañuelo.- dijo Giovanna, ofreciéndome entonces un rectángulo de tela de color perla, muy fino y elegante.

\- No, gracias, te lo voy a ensuciar.- negué al ver el inmaculado lienzo, preguntándome si todas las chicas tenían la costumbre de llevar pañuelos en sus bolsas.

\- Bueno, si no lo haces tú lo haré yo.- Gio se sentó frente a mí y me limpió el rostro con mucha suavidad, he de decirlo. A pesar de lo alterado que estaba, percibí su perfume a rosas flotando lentamente hasta mis fosas nasales.

Inconscientemente me recargué contra el árbol y apreté los ojos, más porque la luz del sol me hirió directamente que por otra cosa pero esto alertó a Giovanna, quizás porque creyó que me estaba lastimando.

\- ¿Te duele?.- preguntó ella, preocupada.

\- Sólo en mi orgullo.- contesté.

\- Tienes la nariz hinchada y algunos cortes en la cara.- comentó Giovanna, deteniéndose.- ¡Y mira nada más cómo tienes los nudillos!

\- Supongo que debería ir a la enfermería en algún momento.- puse mala cara, no me gustaba que me revisara un médico que no fuera mi mamá. Miré mis manos y me di cuenta de que me había hecho más daño golpeando el árbol que atacando a Hoffman.

\- Tal vez pueda ahorrarte ese paso.- Gio se estiró para alcanzar una pequeña maleta blanca que estaba en el suelo, cerca de nosotros, y que yo no había visto.- Traje un botiquín para curarte. A menos, claro, que prefieras que lo haga tu novia Maia.

\- Otra vez con eso de que Maia es mi novia.- bufé y puse los ojos en blanco.- ¿Por qué insistes en eso?

\- Porque le gustas, ya te dije.- replicó Giovanna mientras empapaba un pedazo de algodón con alcohol.

\- Mira, aunque fuera cierto que le gusto, eso no la convierte automáticamente en mi novia, primero tendría que gustarme ella.- me encogí cuando Gio pasó el algodón sobre mis heridas.- Y a mí me gusta otra chica.

\- ¿Ah sí?.- Giovanna, concienzudamente, limpió las lesiones con una habilidad que no sabía que tenía.- ¿Y quién es?

\- Creo que tú sabes perfectamente bien de quién se trata, Giovanna.- respondí, mirándola a los ojos.

Oh sí, soy muy obvio, siempre lo he sido, no me digas que no lo sabes porque _sí lo sabes_ , tan es así que me _frienzoneaste_ en cuanto te diste cuenta de eso. Giovanna me sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos durante los cuales _supe_ con toda certeza que sí, que sabía que ella me gustaba; sin embargo, Gio decidió dejarme en la "amigozone" durante un tiempo más.

\- Bien, tendrás que pedirle a tu mamá que te cheque la nariz, yo no sé mucho de eso.- Giovanna se alejó de mí y cambió el tema para comenzar a vendarme las manos.- Pero por el momento puedes volver a clases, si es que quieres hacerlo.

\- Seguramente van a llamar a mis papás y a mí me van a mandar a la dirección.- suspiré, muy apesadumbrado.- Justo ahora, que toda su atención debería de estar puesta en Aremy, van a tener que ocuparse de mis idioteces.

\- Daisuke, es noble de tu parte el querer que tus papás se enfoquen sólo en tu hermana enferma pero también eres su hijo y tienes derecho a que se preocupen por ti.- replicó Giovanna.- Sólo tienes trece años, necesitas su apoyo y ellos no deben olvidar que tienen otros tres hijos más, por mucha ayuda que Aremy necesite.

\- ¿No crees que estás siendo muy dura con ellos?.- pregunté, suspirando.

\- ¿Y no crees que tú estás minimizando tus problemas?.- rebatió ella al acabar el vendaje.- Estás comportándote como si hubieras hecho alguna broma estúpida, como ponerle miel en el shampoo a alguien, y lo único que hiciste fue defenderte de alguien que te estaba lastimando. Dai, por más que te he dicho que no ocultes tus problemas a tu familia lo sigues haciendo, tus líos no son menos importantes que los de los demás.

\- Bueno, pues en este caso no voy a poder ocultarles mucho a mis padres.- dije, con cierto sarcasmo.- Es obvio que ellos van a acabar enterándose de lo ocurrido.

Giovanna se acercó a mí, apretando la boca como si tratara de reprimir una sonrisa, y me jaló una oreja.

\- No te hago algo peor nada más por lo que pasó, que si no… .- ella no terminó la frase y se echó a reír.- De verdad que eres un tonto, Daisuke Wakabayashi.

\- No lo soy tanto.- negué, en voz baja.- Gracias por venir a buscarme, aunque no sé por qué lo hiciste.

\- Oh, pues… .- Gio se ruborizó ligeramente y desvió la mirada.- La verdad es que me identifico contigo más de lo que crees.

\- ¿De verdad?.- de repente la plática había dado un giro de lo más interesante.- ¿En qué sentido?

\- En que yo también soy hija de alguien famosa.- contestó ella, con un suspiro.- Mi madre es Julieta Ferrari, una de las mejores sopranos de la historia, quien además es una elegante, refinada y educada dama de sociedad, el ejemplo perfecto de cómo debe ser una mujer de mundo. Sé que no es mi obligación ser como ella pero yo siento la presión porque soy su única hija mujer. Uriel y Emirett se reparten el peso de ser como nuestro padre pero soy yo la que debe ser como nuestra madre.

\- No tenía idea de que te sintieras así.- confesé, sorprendido.- Es decir, siempre actúas tan segura de ti misma que parece que ser como tu mamá es algo natural.

\- Es que en el fondo _sí quiero ser como ella_ pero al mismo tiempo me gustaría no tener ese estrés encima.- Giovanna se avergonzó.- Lo siento, creo que mi caso no es igual al tuyo pero quería que supieras que no estás solo en este asunto de no querer ser una copia de alguien más.

\- No te disculpes.- repentinamente me sentí mejor.- Gracias por compartir esto conmigo, Gio.

\- De nada.- ella volvió a tomar su actitud de chica inalcanzable.- Sólo te pido, por favor, que no le comentes a nadie lo que acabo de decirte, ni siquiera a mis hermanos.

\- Nunca en la vida.- me llevé la mano al pecho con mucha seriedad.

Creo que nunca he confesado por qué me gusta Giovanna Ferrari, o si lo he hecho ha sido de manera muy superficial. Si bien es cierto que ser pelirroja le da puntos extra (me matan las cabelleras rojizas, qué puedo decir), no es su físico lo primero que me atrajo de ella, al contrario de lo que cree Hitomi Wakashimazu (ya lo dije alguna vez, yo necesito una base intelectual para poder sentir atracción por alguien). Gio comenzó a gustarme desde antes de conocerla en persona, incluso, y fue gracias a los trabajos que tuvo que entregar como parte de su solicitud de intercambio con la Wittelsbach. Los maestros de mi snob escuela hacen que todos los alumnos y los candidatos a nuevo ingreso y/o intercambio suban sus ensayos a la plataforma en línea del plantel porque así inspiran a los demás a superarse. Dice mi honesta y mexicana madre que si eso se hiciera en México, los estudiantes más flojos copiarían sus trabajos de los más responsables pero en la intachable Alemania eso no sucede. En teoría. Así pues, gracias a esto es que yo leí los ensayos que Giovanna tuvo que hacer para demostrar que sus conocimientos en Historia y Literatura tienen el nivel requerido por la Wittelsbach y quedé muy impresionado pues se notó desde el primero que es una chica inteligente y de buen criterio. Por supuesto, cabía la posibilidad de que ella hubiese tenido ayuda de alguien en Italia, por eso es que continué siguiendo sus avances en la Wittelsbach y pude comprobar con singular alegría que Giovanna Ferrari es la niña inteligente y culta que nunca pensé que querría buscar alguna vez. Es cierto que cuando vi lo preciosa que es acabé por caer ante sus encantos pero ya me gustaba su intelecto desde antes y creo que ella me habría gustado aún cuando no fuese ni pelirroja ni bonita, me bastaba con su inteligencia.

Sí, soy un nerd en el más estricto sentido de la palabra y me agrada que la chica que me guste sea tan estudiosa como yo. Giovanna no tiene la culpa de que la gente la juzgue sólo porque es preciosa, que piensen que es tonta sólo porque es muy bonita.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me agrada de ti?.- continuó la pelirroja de mis sueños, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Que no usas a tu padre para llamar la atención de la gente. En Italia, los muchachos que se acercaban a mí usaban esa frase, "soy hijo de Fulano de Tal", como si eso fuera suficiente para impresionarme y no sabes cómo me molestaba que lo hicieran.

\- Bueno, muchas chicas se emocionan con ese tipo de cosas.- me sentí inesperadamente consolado. ¿Giovanna había dicho que hay algo que _le gusta_ de mí?

\- Sí, puede ser, pero tú no lo haces y aún así causas buena impresión en los demás.- continuó Giovanna, mirándome con una sonrisa curiosa.- No lo necesitas, tienes tu propia personalidad, Daisuke Wakabayashi.

\- ¿Eso crees?.- sonreí yo también.- Yo creo que paso bastante desapercibido, incluso creo que mucha gente me detesta actualmente porque he sido un auténtico patán en las últimas semanas.

\- No es lo que yo he escuchado de ti.- negó Giovanna, con un gesto.- Le gustas a muchas chicas. A Maia Shanks, por ejemplo.

\- ¡Y dale otra vez con eso!.- protesté pero ella se echó a reír.

Gio terminó de limpiarme y vendarme, guardó todo en el botiquín y se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla. Yo me puse colorado hasta la raíz del cabello.

\- ¿Y eso por qué fue?.- pregunté, muy abochornado.

\- Por todo lo que has tenido que aguantar.- respondió Gio, mirándome a la cara.- ¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que eres un muchacho muy fuerte pero es hasta ahora que lo estoy comprobando.

\- Gracias... .- murmuré, emocionado.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos durante algunos momentos pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, nos encontró uno de los prefectos de la escuela; al parecer llevaban mucho rato buscándome por toda la escuela y por fin alguien había topado conmigo. El prefecto me avisó que el director me estaba esperando en su despacho y que ya le habían pedido a mis padres que acudieran a una reunión con él dado que ésa era una situación que no podían dejar pasar.

\- Quizás quieras ir a la enfermería primero aunque.- el prefecto enarcó las cejas al ver los vendajes que me había puesto Giovanna.- Veo que ya te curaron.

\- Estaré bien.- dije, apesadumbrado.- Prefiero ir con el director.

\- Vamos entonces.- señaló el prefecto.- Señorita, regrese a clases por favor.

\- Sí, señor.- asintió Giovanna aunque no se veía muy conforme.

Al llegar a la oficina del director me sorprendió mucho darme cuenta de que Margus tenía el aspecto de alguien que ha querido parar un autobús con la cara, de tan amoratada e hinchada que la tenía, y mi sorpresa, por supuesto, derivaba del hecho de saber que había sido _yo_ quien lo dejó en ese estado. Guau, si no hubiera sido por la situación me habría enorgullecido de ser tan fuerte. Daba lo mismo, una vez que entramos Margus y yo, solos, a la oficina del director, desapareció el bienestar que sentí estando con Giovanna pues cuando el señor Zimmerman nos dio la oportunidad de dar nuestra versión de los hechos, el muy hijo de put* de Hoffman negó que él me hubiese provocado, afirmando que fui yo quien perdió el control por culpa del mentado puesto de titular. Cuando el director me confrontó y me preguntó si eso era verdad, yo contesté que Hoffman había cruzado el límite y no precisamente en la cuestión del puesto de titular, pero me negué a repetir lo que él dijo sobre mi hermana, era demasiado fuerte para que pudiera hacerlo.

\- Muy bien, he escuchado suficiente.- el director Zimmerman nos miró a ambos con una expresión inescrutable.- Hablaremos de sus respectivos castigos en presencia de sus padres.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera añadir algo, la secretaria del director entró para avisarle que los señores Hoffman estaban esperando afuera; Zimmerman los hizo pasar y de inmediato el señor Hoffman se puso a hablarle en tono autoritario, casi a gritos, por lo acontecido con su hijo. La señora Hoffman, mientras tanto, corrió a abrazar a Margus, a quien besó y llamó "bebé" en medio de unos angustiosos gimoteos; el señor Hoffman vociferaba que era el colmo que en una escuela tan prestigiosa, en la que gastaba tantos euros al año en colegiaturas, no se tuviera cuidado con los estudiantes vagos y buenos para nada que andaban por ahí atacando a inocentes muchachos, como su pobre e indefenso hijo.

\- La cuestión está, señor Hoffman, en que no fue un estudiante vago y bueno para nada quien se peleó con su hijo.- replicó Zimmerman, muy serio.- Lo hizo con uno de nuestros mejores alumnos y debió haber habido una razón de peso para eso.

\- ¿Ah sí?.- el señor Hoffman lanzó una mirada altanera hacia el rincón en donde yo me encontraba.- ¿Y quién ha sido entonces, si no es un bueno para nada?

\- Mi hijo, señor.- dijo mi padre en ese momento, haciendo saltar a más de uno.

Al parecer, mi padre no quiso esperar a que la secretaria lo anunciara y abrió la puerta de la oficina, sorprendiéndonos a todos. Al ver al gran Genzo Wakabayashi, el señor Hoffman respingó y se calló inmediatamente, palideciendo casi en el acto, lo cual me llamó mucho la atención. ¿Por qué el señor Hoffman había saltado como si le intimidara mi padre? No tuve mucho tiempo para averiguarlo porque en ese momento vi a mamá entrar detrás de él. ¿Qué? ¡No, ella no podía estar aquí también!

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué hacen papá y tú aquí?.- pregunté, sin poder evitarlo.- ¿Quién está cuidando a Aremy? ¡Alguien tiene que estar con Aremy!

\- Tranquilo, mi amor.- me dijo mi madre, abrazándome por detrás.- Ella no se ha quedado sola, está con tu tía Eli.

\- Lo cual me recuerda que debo disculparme por la tardanza, señor Zimmerman.- dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, con mucha seriedad.- No pudimos venir antes porque tuvimos qué esperar a que alguien nos relevara en el cuidado de mi hija menor quien, como usted sabe, está enferma.

\- Entiendo, señor Wakabayashi, no es necesario que se disculpe.- aceptó el director, tras lo cual le pidió a su secretaria que le llevara más sillas para que todos se sentaran, momento que yo aproveché para hablar con mi madre.

\- ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí, mamá?.- le cuestioné, en voz baja.- ¡Deberías estar cuidando a Aremy y dejar que mi padre se encargue de esto!

\- Creo que, si "esto" es lo que nos avisaron que es, tenemos que estar los dos aquí.- respondió mi madre, muy seria.- Tú también eres nuestro hijo y debemos ponerte la misma atención que le damos a Aremy.

Quise replicar pero ella no me dejó, avisándome con la mirada que más me valía no responder y no me quedó más remedio que obedecer. Una vez que estuvimos acomodados, quedando yo en medio de mis padres, el director Zimmerman volvió a su silla y carraspeó antes de hablar.

\- Bien, como les avisé ya por teléfono, señores Hoffman y Wakabayashi, los mandé llamar porque sus hijos se pelearon a golpes a la hora del receso.- dijo el hombre, con mucha seriedad.- He hablado con ambos para que me dieran su versión y, de acuerdo a lo dicho, parecería que la riña fue por culpa del puesto de portero titular del equipo de fútbol, al cual pertenecen ambos muchachos.

Maldito Margus, el muy cabrón va a salirse con la suya. Lo miré de reojo y me di cuenta de que el infeliz sonreía con malicia. Sentí, además, que mi padre se puso tenso a mi lado. ¿Será que le afectó creer que me peleé con alguien por un puesto que él me ha insistido en que obtenga?

\- Sin embargo.- el director aún no terminaba.- He tenido tiempo suficiente para hablar con los alumnos que los vieron discutir, ya que hubo muchos testigos, y todos han concordado en que fue Margus quien comenzó el pleito. Varios muchachos lo vieron iniciar la disputa en el baño de hombres y continuar acosando a Daisuke cuando éste salió, siguiéndolo después para gritarle que se podía quedar con el puesto titular como consuelo para cuando su hermana falleciera. Con estas u otras palabras, tras lo cual Daisuke respondió golpeándolo repetidamente en la cara.

Todos nos quedamos impactados con las palabras del director. Yo porque no creí que alguien le hubiese contado a Zimmerman lo que Hoffman me había gritado, Margus porque no creía que alguien lo hubiera escuchado, y los padres de ambos porque no esperaban que el asunto hubiera llegado tan lejos. De reojo, vi a mi madre apretar los labios para no soltar un sollozo y casi al mismo tiempo sentí que mi padre apretaba los puños con fuerza. Me pregunté qué clase de reacción idiota tendría el señor Hoffman, quien seguramente debería estar orgulloso de las patanerías de su hijo, pero cuando me giré a verlo descubrí con sorpresa que se veía muy avergonzado.

\- Lamento tener que hacerles pasar este mal momento, señores Wakabayashi, pero no puedo dejar de señalar la gravedad del problema.- continuó el director.- Daisuke no ha querido delatar directamente a su compañero, sólo afirmó que se había metido con su hermana pero aún esto concuerda con lo que me han dicho los demás estudiantes.

\- Oh, por Dios, Margus.- soltó la señora Hoffman.- ¿De verdad le dijiste eso a ese pobre niño?

\- Mi hijo no es ningún "pobre niño", señora.- replicó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, de inmediato.- Creo que se lo ha dejado muy en claro a su hijo.

\- Gen, por favor, mantén la calma.- intervino mi madre, a mi lado.

\- Margus, discúlpate inmediatamente con Daisuke.- ordenó el señor Hoffman, con voz gélida.

\- ¿Qué?.- exclamó Margus, asombrado.- ¿Por qué?

\- Es lo mínimo que debe hacer.- replicó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, sin bajar su enojo ni un poco.- No sé por qué el director no lo ha obligado antes a hacerlo.

\- Porque no es nuestra responsabilidad enseñarle sensibilidad a los estudiantes, señor Wakabayashi.- replicó Zimmerman, sin cambiar de actitud.- Es nuestro deber educar sus mentes más no moldear sus modales, eso depende de los padres.

\- Tiene razón, señor director, y le aseguro que estamos muy avergonzados por lo que ha ocurrido.- el señor Hoffman había dejado su altanería de lado para dar paso a una actitud de perrito faldero.- Estamos muy apenados de hacerle pasar esto a la familia del gran Genzo Wakabayashi, estamos conscientes de que deben estar pasándolo muy mal y no es correcto que nuestro hijo moleste al suyo usando a su hermana enferma. Margus, discúlpate inmediatamente con este muchacho.

En ese momento me di cuenta de por qué el señor Hoffman actuaba tan zalameramente con mi padre: sin duda el hombre era fan del gran Genzo Wakabayashi y buscaba quedar bien con él. Por lo que sabía, el señor Hoffman era un banquero muy rico cuyo sueño frustrado era ser futbolista profesional, de manera que solía enloquecer un poco cuando se topaba con ex jugadores del Bayern Múnich en las juntas de la escuela. Ahí estaba el asunto, el señor Hoffman no quería que su hijo se disculpara porque en realidad se sentía apenado, quería que se disculpara para no quedar mal con el ex portero estrella del Bayern Múnich, lo que me hizo enojar mucho más.

\- Lo siento, Daisuke, no debí meterme con tu hermana.- dijo Margus, secamente.

\- Okey.- fue todo lo que respondí, aguantándome las ganas de volver a partirle su horrenda cara.

\- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir, Daisuke?.- me cuestionó mi madre, tratando de hacerme actuar de una forma más cortés.

\- Sí, madre, porque él no se está disculpando porque realmente lo sienta.- contesté, entre dientes.- Lo está haciendo porque lo presionan o quizás porque espera que, ahora que ya sabe que el director siempre estuvo enterado de su comportamiento, el castigo sea menor si ofrece perdón. No puedo decir que acepto su disculpa ni que "no pasa nada" porque Margus no está siendo honesto de verdad. Alguien que le desea a otra persona, con tanta mala fe y poca sensibilidad, que algo banal lo recompense de la muerte de un ser querido no puede disculparse con tanta facilidad y sentirlo en verdad. Además, ¿una simple petición de perdón es suficiente para reparar el dolor que me causó?

La señora Hoffman comenzó a llorar, esta vez de verdad, mientras mi madre me miraba con mucha compasión. En esos momentos odié con todas mis fuerzas ser quien era, me hubiera gustado mucho ser el hijo de una persona cualquiera. ¿Por qué era yo tan rencoroso, en todo caso? Quizás hubiera sido mejor ser hipócrita como Margus y fingir que todo estaba bien. Después de unos tensos minutos de silencio, el director carraspeó para tratar de encauzar la conversación por otro camino.

\- Lamentablemente no puedo dejar pasar este episodio sin que sus protagonistas se lleven un castigo.- dijo.- Ustedes deben de saber que la prestigiosa Wittelsbach es intolerante con respecto a las peleas, habitualmente quienes las protagonizan son expulsados de manera inmediata; sin embargo, estoy consciente de que Daisuke ha estado bajo mucho estrés por la situación que está viviendo en su hogar y dado que lo único que hizo fue responder a un ataque, no voy a expulsarlo. Por supuesto, si él no es expulsado tampoco lo será Margus por justicia pero…

\- Pero… .- balbuceó el señor Hoffman, sin mucho ánimo.

\- Sí voy a suspenderlo por quince días, además de dejarlo un mes en detención después de clases.- continuó Zimmerman.- Su pertenencia al club de fútbol no se verá afectada. A Daisuke le daré quince días de detención y no lo voy a suspender pero como condición debe ir con la psicóloga de la escuela, les guste o no, señores Wakabayashi.

\- Hijo de put*.- musitó mi madre en español, en voz muy baja.

\- De acuerdo, director, como usted quiera.- al gran Genzo Wakabayashi tampoco le agradó el asunto.

\- ¡No me puede dar detención durante un mes, me perderé muchos entrenamientos del equipo de fútbol!.- exclamó Margus, indignado.

\- En eso debiste pensar antes de ofender a uno de tus compañeros, Margus.- replicó su padre, con frialdad.

\- ¡Mamá!.- soltó Margus, girándose hacia su progenitora.- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

\- ¿Tienen alguna objeción qué hacer con respecto al castigo, señores?.- cuestionó el director, ignorando al muchacho.

\- No.- negó la señora Hoffman, entre hipeos, lo que hizo que Margus cerrara la boca al ver que su mayor defensora lo había abandonado también.- Se hará como usted diga.

\- ¿Y ustedes, señores Wakabayashi?.- insistió Zimmerman.

\- No, señor.- respondió mi madre, inesperadamente tranquila.- Le hemos dicho a Daisuke muchas veces que todos los actos tienen sus consecuencias y que debe estar dispuesto a afrontarlas, sin importar si cree que actuó bien, y si estar en detención es una consecuencia de su pelea, debe aceptarla aunque la considere injusta.

\- Por supuesto, esto no significa que estamos de acuerdo con sus medidas, señor Zimmerman.- señaló el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, con acidez.

\- Muy bien.- el director no supo cómo tomarse la respuesta de mis padres y se recargó en su asiento, resignado.- Pueden retirarse entonces ya que no hay algo más por decir. La suspensión de Margus se hace efectiva a partir de mañana así que si lo desean puede terminar las clases del día ya que el médico de la escuela ha dicho que puede quedarse. Señores Wakabayashi, lo mismo va para Daisuke, su castigo comenzará hasta mañana y, aunque él no está suspendido, tiene permiso de retirarse si quiere hacerlo.

\- Quiero quedarme.- repliqué, de inmediato.- No quiero que piensen que estoy huyendo de algo.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi, de manera inesperada, me puso una mano en el hombro y lo apretó con mucho afecto. Casi podría haberlo escuchado decir que estaba orgulloso de mí. ¿Orgulloso por haberme peleado a puño limpio con alguien? ¿Quién carajos lo entiende? En fin, que el señor Hoffman anunció que se llevaría a su hijo ya que quería asegurarse de que yo no le hubiera roto la nariz. Mi madre, por su parte, me hizo una inspección rápida para confirmar que mis lesiones eran menos graves y que, además, ya habían sido bien curadas (evité decirle que fue Giovanna quien lo hizo, no quería ruborizarme frente a mi mamá), antes de autorizar a que me quedara. Al salir de la oficina del director vi que el señor Hoffman se acercaba a mi padre con actitud de disculpa pero yo no toleraba más zalamería así que le dije a mi mamá que quería irme ya con mi grupo. La doctora Lily, tan seria e inexpresiva durante la entrevista, me dio un cálido abrazo y me besó en la mejilla con mucho cariño.

\- Nunca olvides que te amamos, Daisuke.- fue lo que mi madre me dijo antes de soltarme.- Tu padre también, aunque le cueste demostrarlo.

Sonreí. Inesperadamente volví a sentirme mejor. Cuando llegué al salón en donde mi grupo tomaba la clase de Historia, muchos de mis compañeros me miraron cuando tomé asiento pero ninguno dijo una palabra, aunque los gemelos Schneider y Marko se las arreglaron para lanzarme miradas de apoyo. Yo suspiré, esperando que el día acabara mejor que como había empezado pero aún quedaba una última sorpresa. Al terminar la clase de Historia, en los diez minutos que nos daban para cambiar de aula en caso necesario, vi que en el pasillo principal estaba Margus hablando con sus amigos. Me sorprendí bastante porque creí que su padre se lo llevaría pero al parecer el _cabrón_ no había tenido suficiente. En cuanto me vio, se dirigió hacia mí con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, la cual se veía más como una mueca debido a lo hinchado que éste estaba.

\- Aprovecha ahora que no voy a estar, Wakabayashi.- me retó.- Porque serán tus últimos días como titular, cuando vuelva voy a arrancarte el puesto, te guste o no, ya no voy a tener consideraciones contigo.

¡Pero cómo jode este tipo, caramba! ¿Qué no sabe cuándo detenerse, maldita sea? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que cierre su estúpida bocaza de una vez por todas? Por supuesto que yo no quería golpearlo otra vez, los nudillos no me daban para más gracias a mi maldita idea de boxear con árboles pero ni falta que me hizo. Claude y Chris, quienes iban conmigo, iban a lanzarse sobre Margus cuando mi hermana mayor los empujó y se dirigió a mi cobarde agresor, dándole dos fuertes bofetadas en el rostro; Hoffman, sensible como estaba, soltó sendos aullidos de dolor y sorpresa. Todos nos quedamos callados y asombrados por lo que acababa de hacer Jazmín. ¡La dulce, tierna y tolerante Jazmín había abofeteado a alguien! ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

\- ¡Escúchame bien, infeliz, porque no lo voy a repetir!.- gritó Jazmín, furiosa.- ¡Vuelves a decir que mi hermanita se va a morir y te vas a arrepentir! ¡Me encargaré de que pierdas los pocos dientes que te dejó mi hermano porque yo misma vendré a quitarte los que te faltan, te arrancaré uno por uno con una llave de tuercas! ¿Te ha quedado claro?

\- ¡Jaz, ya basta!.- en ese momento llegó Mijael y agarró a mi hermana por el hombro para alejarla de Hoffman.- ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Deja que yo me haga cargo!

\- ¡No!.- las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de los ojos chocolate de mi hermana.- ¡Este infeliz le dijo a mi hermano que Aremy se va a morir, todo mundo lo escuchó, y a pesar de eso actúa tan campante! ¡No sé con qué cara se atreve a aparecerse aquí después de lo que dijo! ¡Merece que le tumbe todos los dientes que Daisuke no le tiró!

\- Ya, Jaz, por favor.- Mijael, no sin cierto esfuerzo, la abrazó con fuerza. Margus los miraba a ambos con azoro, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir.- Ésta no eres tú, tú eres dulce, tierna y comprensiva, no dejes un imbécil te haga actuar diferente. ¡No vale la pena, Jaz! Él no sabe nada de lo que sucede con Aremy, lo que dijo lo dijo porque está ardido de que Daisuke sea mejor que él y buscaba la manera de lastimarlo.

Bueno, que Mijael tenía mucha razón, Hoffman sólo quería hacerme daño. ¡Y vaya que lo logró! Pero creo que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos, a juzgar por la cara de asustado que tenía después de haber sido atacado por una de las chicas más tranquilas de la escuela. Quizás fue hasta ese instante en el que Hoffman se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho o quizás simplemente no quería que lo volvieran a llevar a la dirección y ahora sí lo expulsaran pues nadie, absolutamente nadie le iba a creer que la pacífica Jazmín Wakabayashi había comenzado el pleito.

\- ¡Ese miserable necesita una lección!.- seguía debatiendo mi hermana, buscando zafarse del abrazo de Mijael.- ¡Necesita que alguien le enseñe los modales que su madre no le ha enseñado!

\- ¡Sí, Jaz, y está bien si tú se los quieres enseñar pero no así, ésta no es la manera!.- creo que Mijael sí temía que el director Zimmerman pudiera castigarla.- Daisuke ya se encargó de ponerlo en su lugar; si no es suficiente para ti, yo me haré cargo entonces pero no continúes lastimándote más. Te conozco y sé que después vas a sentirte mal por esto porque tú no eres así.

Jaz soltó un suspiro bastante audible y jadeó durante algunos minutos para tratar de controlar su llanto porque no deseaba que Hoffman la viera llorar. Mijael, consciente de esto, hizo que ella escondiera la cara en su hombro sin aflojar la presión que ejercía para contenerla.

\- Tú y yo no hemos terminado.- amenazó Mijael a Margus.- Que te quede claro que Daisuke no es el único que quiere y puede romperte la nariz. Mejor te cuidas si no quieres acabar yendo con un cirujano plástico.

Schneider le lanzó a Hoffman una helada y azul mirada en la que dejó ver toda su furia. Si en ese momento no se le dejó ir encima fue porque estaba más concentrado en proteger a Jaz de sí misma que en el propio Margus aunque eso no evitó que éste se encogiera en su sitio. Quizás comenzaba a darse cuenta de que, con una sola frase, se había echado encima a más estudiantes de los que él creyó.

\- ¿Estás bien, Wakabayashi?.- me preguntó Mijael, mirándome de reojo.

\- Lo estaré, Schneider.- asentí.

\- Bien, si no te importa hablaremos luego, en circunstancias mejores.- dijo él mientras se llevaba a Jaz consigo rumbo al patio.

\- Seguro.- acepté, tras lo cual le arrojé a Margus una mirada de desprecio antes de dirigirme a mis amigos.- Vámonos ya, que se nos hace tarde.

\- ¡Qué día, eh!.- soltó Claude, a mi lado.- Nunca creí ver a Jazmín golpeando a alguien pero vaya que ha sido un espectáculo digno de observar, aunque mi hermano no piense lo mismo. De ti no me sorprende, Daisuke, lo raro habría sido que no atacaras a Hoffman, pero nadie esperaría lo mismo de la dulce Jaz.

\- Supongo que la venció el estrés.- comentó Chris, preocupado.

\- No la culpo, la verdad.- comentó Marko, caminando a mi lado.- Danielle constantemente dice que Jazmín siempre actúa como la chica perfecta, bien educada, responsable y cortés, como si fuera su deber mostrar una fachada impecable; era obvio que, con tanto estrés encima, tarde o temprano iba a estallar.

Tengo la mala costumbre de olvidar que no soy el único que se pone estándares muy altos en mi familia; de hecho, creo que Aremy es la única a la que le importa un pito que digan que no cumple con las expectativas de la familia Wakabayashi, de ahí en más tanto Jazmín como Benji y yo andamos siempre exigiéndonos el máximo esfuerzo para estar a la altura de las circunstancias, que es el ser los hijos de dos personas tan existosas como lo son Genzo Wakabayashi y la doctora del Valle. Sin embargo, Jazmín se añade el peso de ser un ejemplo para los demás por ser la mayor y, aunque ella había aceptado su irrevocable destino de buena gana, al final de cuentas también es un ser humano y en algún momento la presión iba a cobrarle factura... Seguro estoy que, a esas alturas, a Jazmín ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo el concurso de baile de nuestra escuela, el cual iba a realizarse en pocos días.

Al final del día ya me había arrepentido de haberme quedado en la escuela; la cabeza y los puños me dolían mucho y sentía que mis compañeros no dejaban de murmurar a mis espaldas, y los que no lo hacían me lanzaban miradas de compasión, según yo. Sin embargo, también es cierto que mis amigos no me dejaron solo e impidieron que cayera en el torbellino de vacío y dramática destrucción al que me habría lanzado de haber estado en casa. Lo único que deseaba al concluir la última clase era irme cuanto antes y encerrarme en mi habitación; al llegar a mi hogar, sin embargo, temí que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi no quisiera dejármelo tan fácil, después de todo no habíamos hablado aún del castigo que seguramente tendría por haberme peleado pero, para mi enorme sorpresa, mi padre hizo gala de una faceta comprensiva que no sabía que tenía.

\- Tu madre y yo hemos decidido que no vamos a castigarte por lo sucedido en la escuela, Daisuke.- dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi con voz inesperadamente tranquila, parado frente a mí en el pasillo que conectaba nuestras habitaciones.- Si lo deseas puedes descansar el resto de la tarde aunque primero tienes que ir con tu madre para que vuelva a revisarte esas lesiones.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no van a castigarme?.- solté, muy asombrado.- ¡Casi le rompo la nariz a un compañero!

\- Porque no creemos que lo que hiciste merezca una sanción, al menos no de nuestra parte.- explicó mi padre, suspirando.- Desde nuestro punto de vista, te defendiste de alguien que cruzó el límite de lo moralmente permitido; tú no iniciaste la pelea ni atacaste a Hoffman sin motivo así que no es necesario aplicarte un correctivo. Y con respecto a su nariz, tu madre dijo que de buena gana habría terminado de desviarle el tabique.

\- ¿De verdad dijo eso?.- no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.- ¡Se supone que, como la adulta que es, debería de decirme que estuvo muy mal lo que hice y tu también deberías de hacerlo, papá!

\- Supongo que ambos nos lo tomamos de manera muy personal.- respondió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, muy serio.- No puedes escuchar decir que alguien habló de la muerte de uno de tus hijos de una manera tan banal y fingir que no te importa. Sí importa, Daisuke, y más porque Hoffman lo utilizó para hostigarte. Por supuesto, como los adultos que somos, tu madre y yo nos aguantaremos las ganas de emplear la fuerza física con ese "cretino mozalbete", como lo ha llamado ella, pero definitivamente se ha declarado como una persona no grata en nuestra familia. En cualquier caso, ambos creemos que no hiciste algo malo y por eso es que no vamos a castigarte pero espero que hayas entendido que no vamos a meter las manos para quitar las consecuencias que tus actos tengan a otro nivel, por eso aceptamos sin protestar el castigo que te impuso el director, eso ya no depende de nosotros.

\- Lo entiendo bien, padre.- asentí.- Gracias por el apoyo.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi me miró fijamente durante algunos minutos, titubeando; parecía que quería decirme algo pero me daba la impresión de que no se decidía a hacerlo, como si lo que fuera a contarme perteneciera a la clase de cosas que un hombre jamás debe revelarle a sus hijos. Al final la voz de su conciencia debió decirle que yo no tenía la edad suficiente para enterarme de lo que sea que haya estado pensando y se encogió de hombros.

\- Siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte.- dijo, en voz baja.- Aunque muchas veces lo dudes, Daisuke.

Un poco turbado por el comentario, preferí no contestar. Mientras esperaba, pues, a que mi madrina hiciera el relevo para cuidar a Aremy y que así mi madre pudiera revisarme, miré mis nudillos vendados y recordé la frase que mamá le dijo al director unas horas antes, eso de que todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias y que debemos estar dispuestos a afrontarlas, sin importar si consideramos que son injustas. Quizás en aquellos momentos no percibí el alcance de las secuelas de mi pelea con Hoffman pero ahora me quedaban muy claras: gracias a mis nudillos lastimados y a mi castigo, no iba a poder jugar en los próximos partidos de la Wittlesbach, a pesar de lo mucho que me esforcé para recuperar el puesto de titular. A menos que mi madre encontrara alguna lesión seria en mis manos, mínimo debía quedarme 15 días sin poder jugar ni entrenar y eso era mucho tiempo para un adolescente estresado como yo. Además, si el otro portero también estaba fuera de combate significaría que el ahora entrenador Kaltz tendría que echar mano del tercer arquero o elegir a alguien más para suplir ese hueco, todo por una estúpida pelea que no debió haber ocurrido en primer lugar.

Vaya que la vida apesta.


	21. Revelaciones inesperadas

**Capítulo 21. Revelaciones inesperadas.**

La prensa, de alguna manera o de otra, acabó por enterarse de que la pequeña hija del gran Genzo Wakabayashi estaba enferma de un padecimiento mortal. Si el rumor se había corrido ya en la Wittelsbach iba a ser casi imposible que a alguno de los padres de los estudiantes estirados de esa snob escuela no le soltara la información a cualquier reportero hambriento de noticias. Yo me preguntaba, sin embargo, por qué habría de resultar interesante el hecho de que la hija menor de un futbolista extranjero actualmente retirado estaba enferma pero sorprendentemente así era; desde que _Blind_ , un periódico de quinta categoría experto en propagar o inventar chismes de deportistas de todos los ámbitos, sacó la noticia, varios tablones la reprodujeron y las llamadas telefónicas comenzaron a llegar a la casa a montones, para enorme disgusto de todos. Era obvio que los reporteros buscaban información de primera mano del gran Genzo Wakabayashi pero éste se habría cortado la lengua antes que decir alguna palabra sobre mi hermana.

\- ¿Por qué la gente considera que esto es digno de ser comentado?.- preguntó mi padre, bastante molesto, azotando un ejemplar de _Blind_ contra la mesa de la cocina.- ¡Es mi vida privada, con un carajo! Además, mi hija sólo tiene once años, ¿por qué demonios quieren exponerla así al público?

\- Porque no tienen consideración, Wakabayashi.- respondió mi tía Lara.- Lo único que los tabloides quieren es vender y cualquier suceso es tomado como una posible mina de oro.

Mi tía preparó café, sirvió un poco en una taza y le agregó una buena cantidad de brandy para ofrecérsela después a mi padre, quien la miró con un gesto interrogativo. Mi papá y mi tía no han tenido precisamente la mejor de las relaciones desde que él se casó con la hermana de ella pero la situación entre ambos se suavizó cuando Lara se casó con Bryan Cruyffort y también, por supuesto, con la enfermedad de Aremy. Lara Del Valle podrá ser ruda y poco sensible pero su corazón no es de hielo así que no pudo evitar compadecerse por mi padre.

\- Dime que no lo necesitas.- dijo Lara, dejando la taza en la mesa frente a él.- La cantidad que te serví no te embriagará.

\- Supongo que no.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi tomó la taza y le dio un largo trago a su bebida.- Gracias.

\- Aunque para ti no lo parezca.- suspiró mi tía, sentándose en una silla.- El que uno de tus hijos esté enfermo es una gran noticia simplemente porque eres un ex futbolista y alcanzaste cierto nivel de fama.

\- Gracias por lo que me toca.- soltó mi padre, con ironía, por lo del "cierto nivel de fama".

\- Yo pensé ingenuamente que a nadie le interesaría mi boda con Bryan y no fue así, te consta que batallamos mucho con los reporteros.- continuó Lara, sin inmutarse.- Incluso él me confesó que le costó mucho trabajo mantener oculta la enfermedad de Marianne, fue un verdadero logro conseguir que no se hiciera pública la causa de su muerte.

\- Pero el caso de Cruyffort es diferente, su primera esposa era hermana también de alguien muy famoso, mucho más que él, era lógico que el acoso fuese mayor.- replicó mi padre.- Quizás no tanto por Cruyffort como por Medvid.

El cuñado de Bryan Cruyffort, por parte de su primera esposa, es Sasha Ivanóvich Medvid, famoso modelo ruso de talla internacional, muy cotizado en su rubro así que concuerdo con mi padre (¡Milagro!) en que los reporteros muy seguramente querían saber qué le había pasado a Marianne no tanto porque fuera esposa de Bryan Cruyffort sino porque era hermana de Sasha Medvid.

\- Tal vez.- mi tía se encogió de hombros.- Pero de cualquier manera la prensa te va a estar acosando, Wakabayashi, te guste o no. Por supuesto, no es obligatorio que respondas a las llamadas, las personas tienen que entender que Aremy merece conservar su intimidad y sufrir su enfermedad en privado.

\- Es lo que digo pero los últimos periodistas que han llamado se han puesto agresivos ante nuestras negativas.- gruñó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, enojado.- Como si fuera mi obligación contestar sus preguntas.

\- En ese caso, si sus diminutos cerebros no pueden entender una cuestión tan simple, pueden mandarlos mucho al carajo.- rebatió Lara, con energía.- No eres una persona que dependa ya del favor del público ni del de la prensa y dado que no te están haciendo un favor, mándalos a la mierda o mucho más lejos.

Mi padre soltó una carcajada, cosa rara considerando que siempre que estaba con mi tía Lara solía comportarse muy serio y actuar a la defensiva ya que ella lo atacaba constantemente hasta por el más mínimo detalle. Tal vez ésta era una señal de que la relación entre ellos iba mejorando, menos mal que sólo tuvieron qué pasar dieciocho años de matrimonio de mis padres, cuatro hijos y una enfermedad mortal para que esto sucediera.

\- Es en situaciones así en donde me doy cuenta de que te pareces a mi esposa más de lo que ambas creen.- señaló el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, de buen humor.- Es la clase de respuesta que ella me daría.

\- Bueno, fuimos criadas por la misma madre.- Lara se encogió de hombros.- Compartimos muchas mañas gracias a ella.

\- Creo que así es.- mi padre acabó su brandy con café y llevó la taza al lavaplatos.- Tal vez no era tu intención pero me has levantado la moral, Lara.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que no era mi intención, Wakabayashi?.- sonrió mi tía.- Si no podemos unirnos en situaciones como ésta y comportarnos como familia, ¿cuándo lo haremos entonces?

\- Gracias.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi iba a hacer un comentario con respecto a que mi tía se había suavizado gracias a Cruyffort pero se contuvo.- No sólo por esto sino también por el apoyo que le has dado a mi mujer y a mis hijos, a pesar de que tú misma batallas con tu propio embarazo.

\- No hay de qué.- respondió Lara.- Pero no te acostumbres a que te consuele diariamente porque me resulta más gratificante molestarte, Wakabayashi. Y el embarazo no es una discapacidad, no me cuesta nada ayudar ahora que Bryan ha contratado a alguien que limpie nuestra casa.

Mi padre quiso saber entonces cómo iba el embarazo de mi tía y ésta le contestó que, a pesar de encontrarse fuera de la edad reproductiva ideal, el bebé iba creciendo bien y sin mucho problema. Lo único que Lara debía cuidar era su presión arterial ya que ésta tendía a subirse con el estrés y a la larga podría ocasionar problemas si no la mantenía bajo control, por lo que mi tío Bryan prácticamente ya no la dejaba levantar ni un plato; a decir de Lara, él la sobreprotegía demasiado. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi volvió a preguntarse cómo había sido posible que alguien tan ruda e independiente como Lara Del Valle acabó casada con el sensible y sobreprotector Bryan Cruyffort.

A partir de ese día, se nos prohibió a los hijos Wakabayashi y a los Kaltz el contestar el teléfono fijo, sólo James o Mine podían hacerlo y tenían la indicación de negar todas las llamadas que procedieran de personas desconocidas o de tabloides reconocidos. Los menores de edad debíamos comunicarnos sólo a través de nuestros teléfonos celulares y por supuesto que estaba vetado pasar los números a alguien que no fuese cercano a la familia (aunque esta regla ya existía desde antes de que se enfermara Aremy). Por supuesto, el barrio en el que vivíamos era muy exclusivo y era difícil que cualquiera pudiera acercarse a las casas porque estaba cerrado y tenía vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día, así que no debíamos temer que algún reportero indiscreto pretendiera llegar hasta nosotros. Yo creía que todas estas precauciones eran excesivas, no pensaba que a alguien de verdad le pudiera interesar nuestra aburrida vida y eso me puso de peor humor, si de por sí no toleraba que mis compañeros se inmiscuyeran en nuestras vidas mucho menos iba a aguantar que gente a la que no conocía anduviera indagando sobre los progresos de mi hermana, así que dejé de leer periódicos en línea y de agarrar las revistas de fútbol a la que estaba suscrito mi papá, no quería toparme con un artículo dedicado a Aremy porque sabía que eso no lo iba a tolerar y ya no estaba en situación de echar a perder más las cosas en mi vida en general.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que creí que había tocado fondo con la pelea que tuve con Hoffman, al día siguiente descubrí que la mayoría de los estudiantes de la Wittelsbach estaban de mi lado. Los pormenores de nuestra "batalla campal" se distorsionaron al grado de que hubo un punto en el que no reconocí lo sucedido, sobre todo porque a alguien se le ocurrió decir que Margus me había amenazado con un bate de béisbol, cosa que, bien pensada, resultaba ridícula. No fueron los detalles risibles los que hicieron que muchos alumnos me apoyaran sino el hecho de que Hoffman era un conocido acosador que por fin recibió su merecido. Emirett Ferrari, quien había estado presente en el baño de hombres cuando Hoffman me abordó, se encargó de hacerle saber a todo el que quiso escucharlo que yo había intentado manejar el asunto de manera diplomática pero que Margus buscó la forma de hacerme estallar hasta que lo consiguió, exponiéndolo como lo que casi todos ya sabían que es: un acosador escolar que se valía de su fuerza física e influencias para molestar a los demás. Por supuesto, yo no me consideraba un muchacho fácilmente _"bulleable"_ pero muchos compañeros, sobre todo los que estaban conmigo en el club de fútbol, acordaron que eso fue lo que estuvo haciendo Margus conmigo, acosándome porque no podía aceptar que yo le hubiese quitado la titularidad sin necesidad de que terceras personas intervinieran. Así pues, mientras algunos me compadecían por mi triste situación, otros me veían como el vengador que había puesto a un imbécil en su sitio. Vaya que los adolescentes somos raros, pero en cualquier caso fue un alivio ir a clases y no ver la estúpida cara de Margus por los pasillos del colegio.

Cuando llegó la hora del descanso, Mijael ya estaba esperándome afuera de mi salón. No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar después de la pelea y, aunque no somos un par de nenitas que se platican todas sus cosas, lo ocurrido con Hoffman era algo que sí quería comentar con mi mejor amigo además de que también quería hablarle de Jazmín; así pues, nos fuimos a uno de los muchos escondites que tenemos en la escuela para planear maldades sin ser molestados aunque dudaba que hubiera alguien interesado en seguirnos en ese momento.

\- De entrada, Chucky, quiero disculparme porque siento que no te apoyé como debía con Hoffman pero Erick se me adelantó.- comenzó Mijael, trepándose a la rama más baja de un árbol que se encontraba ahí.- Cuando quise ayudarte a partirle la cara, Levin se metió y te separó de él y no me escuchaste cuando te pedí que me esperaras.

\- No escuché muchas cosas en ese momento.- me encogí de hombros.- Y no te disculpes, estuvo mejor que Erick interviniera, yo me salvé de ser expulsado por un tecnicismo pero tú no habrías salido tan bien librado, Fede, y realmente no había necesidad.

\- ¿Y crees que ser expulsado me importa?.- Mijael frunció el ceño.- Habría salido barato a cambio de romperle las piernas a Hoffman.

\- Ajá, y si te expulsan, ¿quién va a cuidar de mi hermana?.- pregunté, impulsándome para subirme a otra rama.- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso?

\- No.- admitió Mijael, tras un leve titubeo.- Bien, sólo por eso agradeceré que Levin me haya cortado la intención, es cierto que alguien tiene que cuidar de Jaz y de ti también.

\- Yo no necesito que me cuiden.- repliqué inmediatamente mientras me acomodaba contra el tronco.- Puedo hacerlo solo.

\- No seas imbécil, Chucky, todos necesitamos que alguien nos vigile, hasta mi padrino.- me contradijo Mijael.- Si no es de los demás, al menos necesitas que te protejan de ti mismo.

\- _Touché_.- solté; miré mis manos vendadas y no pude menos que reconocer que él tenía razón.- Golpe bajo y bien encajado, camarada.

\- Aunque tengo que admitir que cierta pelirroja ojiazul sí que sabe cómo controlarte.- Mijael esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?.- sentí que mi cara se ponía del color del tomate; por fortuna, Mijael no alcanzaba a verme desde su posición.

\- Porque Giovanna me pidió que la dejara ir a buscarte.- contestó mi amigo, balanceando los pies con parsimonia.- Después de que saliste corriendo cual _drama queen_ , fuimos varios tras de ti y yo te encontré primero pero Giovanna me exigió que le permitiera consolarte, según porque sabría mejor que yo cómo lidiar contigo en tu estado. Y por lo que veo, tuvo razón.

\- ¿Ella te pidió que la dejaras ayudarme?.- mi corazón saltó como caballo desbocado.- ¿Por qué hizo eso?

\- Porque le gustas, ¿qué no es obvio?.- dijo Mijael, usando un tono de voz que daba a entender que soy un tarado por no darme cuenta de las cosas.

\- Claro que no le gusto, sólo me ve como su amigo.- mi estúpido corazón continuaba acelerado, el infeliz.- Me ayudó porque se compadece de mí, nada más.

\- Ah, sabía que eres pendejo pero no creí que tanto, Chucky.- Schneider soltó una carcajada.- Desde hace mucho que me di cuenta de que le gustas a Giovanna, sólo que no te lo había comentado porque me gusta fastidiarte.

\- Y si eso es cierto, ¿por qué me sigue mandando a la _friendzone_?.- cuestioné.- Ayer le di a entender que me gusta, estoy seguro de que sí lo captó y me cambió el tema. Si yo también le gusto, ¿por qué hace eso?

\- Porque es mujer y las mujeres son complicadas, yo que sé.- Mijael se encogió de hombros.- Tienen unas ideas muy locas sobre el amor, ya deberías saberlo.

\- ¿También Jaz?.- solté, sin poder evitarlo.

\- No, ella no.- Mijael suspiró.- Sólo necesita tiempo.

\- Sí, como no.- puse los ojos en blanco aunque sabía que él no me veía.- Y ya que estamos hablando de Jaz, gracias por detenerla cuando se le fue encima a Hoffman, camarada. Sigo sorprendido por su actitud, jamás la había visto comportarse de esa manera.

\- Y no era para menos, Chucky, ya te dije que yo también tengo ganas de partirle la cara a ese estúpido.- replicó Mijael, enojado.- Entiendo cómo se siente Jaz pero no voy a permitir que se lastime por alguien que no lo vale, para eso estoy yo. Por suerte no me costó tranquilizarla aunque no he conseguido disminuir su tristeza.

\- Hmmmm.- gruñí.- Ayer nos dijo que decidió no participar en la competencia de baile. Mamá intentó convencerla de que no se saliera del concurso pero Jaz está aferrada a su decisión y yo temo que todo es producto de una depresión. No sé de verdad qué hacer para ayudarla considerando que yo me siento más o menos igual de triste.

\- Y me lo dices a mí, que daría mi vida por verla sonreír pero cada vez es más difícil.- confesó Schneider, ciertamente triste.- Me estoy quedando sin ideas, Chucky.

\- Pues declárate y con eso la vas a hacer feliz otra vez.- repliqué.- No es tan difícil, Fede.

\- Ya te dije que no es el mejor momento.- bufó Mijael con el enojo de un padre que se ha cansado de explicarle algo muy simple a su hijo.- Ella dijo que no quiere tener novio ahora y voy a respetar su decisión, esperaré a que la Pecas mejore.

\- Y yo ya te dije que te pasas de tarado y que no te puedes esperar 36 semanas para declarártele a Jaz.- insistí.- ¿Quieres hacerla feliz? Dile que la amas y verás que con eso lo logras.

\- Deben existir maneras mejores de hacerla sonreír.- suspiró Mijael.- Algo se me ocurrirá. Voy a convencerla de que regrese a la competencia de baile, eso le ayudaría mucho.

\- Ojalá puedas, ayer no quiso que nadie le hablara del tema, ni siquiera Benji pudo mencionarlo sin que Jaz le cambiara el asunto de manera brusca.- acepté, antes de dar un salto para caer al suelo.- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que regresemos, el descanso está por terminar y no estoy tan bien parado en la dirección como para andar saltándome clases.

\- No aguantas nada.- Mijael saltó detrás de mí.- Yo he estado castigado muchas veces y no por eso me he convertido en un estudiante ejemplar.

Bueno, que eso es verdad pero yo quería evitar que mis padres volvieran a acudir a la Wittelsbach por culpa mía así que decidí portarme lo mejor que pudiera; además, quince días sin ir a los entrenamientos eran suficientes para mí, no quería agregar más.

\- Quizás me meta en líos para que me castiguen también y no pases solo tu primer día de detención.- continuó Mijael.

\- No, camarada, no lo hagas.- negué, enérgicamente.- Si nos castigan a los dos, ¿quién va a cuidar de Jaz? ¿Cuántas veces te lo he de decir, Schneider? Si yo no estoy disponible, tú eres mi relevo.

\- Maldita sea.- gruñó Mijael, en voz baja.- Más vale que no te vuelvan a castigar porque no puedo portarme bien por siempre, Wakabayashi.

Más tarde, cuando terminaron las clases, Marko se acercó a mí para decirme que el entrenador Kaltz me había estado buscando a la hora del receso para hablar conmigo pero obviamente no me encontró, así que mi amigo había sido elegido para pasarme la información. El italiano se veía nervioso y hasta ese momento caí en la cuenta de que no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el día.

\- El entrenador quiere verte, Daisuke.- me dijo Marko.- Me pidió que te dijera que vayas a buscarlo antes de que comience tu detención.

\- ¡Ah, _cabrón_!.- exclamé.- ¿Por qué quiere el señor Kaltz hablar conmigo?

\- Por algunos cambios que se hicieron en el equipo debido a lo ocurrido ayer.- contestó Marko, incómodo.- No te estreses, no es algo negativo a mi parecer.

\- De acuerdo, iré ahora mismo.- suspiré.- Gracias, camarada.

\- Buena suerte, amigo.- Marko me palmeó un hombro después de un leve titubeo.

Volví a notar que Hernández se veía incómodo y hubiera querido preguntarle el por qué pero debía apresurarme si quería ver al entrenador antes de que llegara la hora de detención. Sin embargo, no tardaría en averiguar por qué mi amigo estaba tan inquieto, el mismo señor Kaltz iba a darme la respuesta. Pensándolo detenidamente, fue raro que fuese Marko y no Adler quien me avisara que Hermann Kaltz deseaba hablar conmigo. ¿No sería más lógico que el mánager me mandara a buscar a través de su hijo?

\- Me dijeron que quería verme, entrenador.- le comenté al padre de Adler al entrar a su cubículo.

\- Siéntate, Daisuke, por favor.- me pidió el señor Kaltz, sonriéndome.- ¿Cómo estás?

\- He tenido mejores momentos, sin duda no he actuado de la mejor manera últimamente.- suspiré, dejándome caer en una butaca frente a él.- Pero eso usted ya lo sabe. Y a propósito, quiero disculparme porque por mi culpa el equipo se ha quedado sin porteros para los próximos partidos, seguramente ha de estar pensando que el hijo del gran Genzo Wakabayashi debería de saber cómo comportarse con sus compañeros.

El ahora entrenador Kaltz me miró fijamente durante algunos instantes antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas, de muy buena gana. Yo, que no entendía qué fue lo que dije que le resultó tan gracioso, lo contemplé en silencio sin saber qué decir, muy confundido, hasta que él decidió que ya se había reído lo suficiente.

\- Es broma, ¿no?.- dijo el padre de Adler.- ¡Si ni el gran Genzo Wakabayashi sabía cómo comportarse a su edad, no esperaría que tú lo supieras!

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?.- cuestioné.- Mi padre siempre ha sido un ejemplo de buen comportamiento en el campo de juego.

\- Daisuke, tú nunca has hablado con tu padre acerca de sus épocas de adolescente, ¿cierto?.- el señor Kaltz esbozó una sonrisa torcida.- Cuando él llegó a Alemania y era un adolescente que se sentía la octava maravilla del mundo.

\- A decir verdad, no.- negué.- No hablamos mucho de su vida, realmente.

\- Bueno, pues deberías de preguntarle sobre esa etapa.- sentenció el entrenador.- Y verás que tu padre, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi como tú lo llamas, también se peleó a golpes con sus compañeros de equipo aunque por motivos bien diferentes a los tuyos.

\- ¿Eso es verdad?.- casi salté por la sorpresa.

\- Pregúntaselo y lo sabrás.- respondió el hombre.- Pero no te mandé llamar para hablar sobre las peleas que han tenido tu padre y tú con sus respectivos compañeros sino para tratar el tema de los porteros, justamente. Desgraciadamente es cierto lo que has dicho acerca de que el equipo de 14 a 17 años se ha quedado sin guardametas porque el tercero, ese chico de apellido Stark, no está al nivel de juego que necesitamos así que me he visto en la necesidad de tomar medidas drásticas. Sin embargo, antes de decirte cuáles son estas medidas, quisiera que me informaras qué te dijo tu madre con respecto a tus lesiones, ayer no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella al respecto.

\- Eh, dice que los quince días que tendré de detención serán suficientes para que sanen mis nudillos, siempre y cuando deje de lado mi costumbre de golpear todo lo que se me pone en frente.- contesté, mirándome las manos.- ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

\- Para saber durante cuánto tiempo debo mover a Marko Hernández de su grupo al tuyo para suplirte, Daisuke.- contestó el entrenador Kaltz.- Como ya sabrás, a Marko le falta edad para que pueda cambiarse de categoría sin levantar las quejas de otros equipos pero usarlo de suplente durante quince días no ocasionará problemas.

\- ¿Marko va a sustituirme?.- sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago.- ¿En verdad, entrenador?

\- Sí, pero sólo será durante el tiempo que estés lastimado, Daisuke, ya te lo dije.- asintió el ahora entrenador Kaltz.- Cuando te recuperes estará esperándote tu puesto, el que recobraste sin que yo te diera preferencia alguna.

Al decir esto último, el hombre me guiñó el ojo dándome a entender que ya sabía que Hoffman lo había acusado de tener favoritismos conmigo pero eso no me ayudó a recuperarme del golpe que acababa de recibir. Ya lo he dicho antes, siempre he creído que Marko Hernández es mucho mejor portero que yo y quizás no me costó trabajo quitarle la titularidad a Hoffman pero Marko era otro cantar. No estoy diciendo que iba a dejarme vencer pero sí llegué a temer que el ahora entrenador Kaltz se diera cuenta de la superioridad de Marko y buscara la manera de dejarlo en mi lugar permanentemente.

\- Así pues, espero que te esfuerces en mejorar porque contamos contigo para ganar el campeonato de este año.- continuó diciendo el entrenador.- Siempre y cuando nuestra pequeña Are esté mejor, por supuesto.

El padre de Adler dijo esto último con tanto cariño y calidez que no pude hacer menos que sonreír a pesar de lo estresado que me sentía. El señor Kaltz sabía cómo levantarme la moral y demostrarme su apoyo gracias a su carácter más bien liviano y bonachón. Él era tan diferente a mi padre que comprendía por qué eran tan amigos, Hermann Kaltz era un buen contrapeso a la personalidad seria del gran Genzo Wakabayashi, mucho más de lo que lo era Tsubasa Ozhora. Quiero mucho a Catrina y a Demian pero creo firmemente que el papá de Adler también hubiera sido un buen padrino para mí, me ha apoyado tanto en las últimas semanas que no me queda duda de ello. En fin, quizás en otra vida o en otro universo paralelo así sería pero en este mundo me sentía afortunado de poder contar con el apoyo del entrenador Kaltz aunque no fuera mi padrino.

Sin embargo, cuando salí del cubículo del mánager me cayó el peso de la noticia de que Marko Hernández iba a sustituirme. A pesar de lo que me había dicho el señor Kaltz, no me tranquilizaba saber que ese cambio sería temporal mientras me recobraba. ¿Y si el papá de Adler se daba cuenta de que Marko me supera con mucho y buscaba la forma de pasarlo a mi grupo? O quizás sólo esperaría el tiempo que faltaba para que Marko cumpliera los catorce años para hacer el cambio y pasarme a mí a la banca. Sería lo más lógico, yo haría exactamente eso de ser el entrenador Kaltz. ¿Para qué conformarse con el hijo del gran Genzo Wakabayashi cuando podías tener al hijo del gran Gino Hernández en la portería? Maldita sea, ¿desde cuando soy tan inseguro? ¿Y no se suponía que no estaba convencido de ser futbolista? Realmente ser un adolescente con poca seguridad es un asco, sobre todo porque yo estaba llevando el asunto al extremo del ridículo. Con esa actitud emo que estaba haciéndose una costumbre en mí, me dirigí al aula en donde cumpliría mi castigo con la sensación de que las cosas estaban saliéndose de mi control otra vez.

Tengo que admitir, con cierto orgullo vergonzoso de nerd, que nunca había estado en detención; había escuchado muchas leyendas urbanas sobre dicho lugar pero Mijael, quien ha estado ahí en más ocasiones de las que él mismo recuerda, me dijo que no es algo de otro mundo y es verdad. Habitualmente a los castigados se les ponía a hacer alguna actividad de provecho para que no anduvieran de inútiles, tales como arreglar los jardines o ayudar con la limpieza y el mantenimiento del gimnasio y de las canchas (estos alemanes funcionan a otro nivel), pero por tener las manos lesionadas yo me quedaría en el aula aunque no podría estar sin hacer nada así que aprovecharía para ponerme al corriente con el francés. Chris había empezado un cuaderno de apuntes con las nociones básicas y me lo había entregado para que repasara desde cero e hiciera algunas pequeñas tareas así que con eso me distraería en mis quince días de detención, al menos podría sacarle algún provecho al castigo. El primer día, sin embargo, tuve un acompañante que fue digno de mención por lo inesperado: Edward Cruyffort había sido sancionado con un día de detención por alguna cosa que hizo y que no quiso confesarme. Qué bueno que Mijael decidió portarse bien o el asunto habría resultado muy incómodo para todos. El estar con Edward esa tarde tuvo algo de provecho también pues me dio una información que podría serme de utilidad en algún momento, si sabía cómo utilizarla.

\- Hola, Edward, no esperaba verte aquí.- le dije mientras se sentaba junto a mí.- ¿Qué hiciste para que te mandaran a la celda de castigo?

\- Cosas.- respondió Edward, secamente.- Realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

\- De acuerdo, camarada.- acepté, dándome cuenta de que él no estaba del mejor humor, para variar.- ¿No vas a hacer labores de mantenimiento como los demás?

\- Me torcí la muñeca izquierda hace un par de días y como sólo voy a estar castigado una tarde, el subdirector decidió dejarme aquí.- contestó Cruyffort.- Y ya que vamos a estar solos, Daisuke, me gustaría aprovechar el tiempo para decirte algo que quizás te pueda ayudar.

\- ¿Ah, sí?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Espero que no pretenda que me una a él en su campaña anti Mijael Schneider porque eso nunca va a suceder. Aparte de que éste es mi mejor amigo, no estoy de humor para andar con estupideces y cualquier problema que traigan deben resolverlo entre ellos, de cualquier modo.

\- Es algo complicado, realmente.- contestó Edward mientras sacaba un libro y lo abría en una página al azar.- Pero finge que estamos estudiando para que el subdirector no nos llame la atención por no estar haciendo algo de provecho.

\- De acuerdo.- abrí la libreta de Chris y comencé a hacer anotaciones al azar.- ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

\- Seguramente lo que menos deseas en estos momentos es que alguien te recuerde lo que pasa con Aremy pero mi padre acaba de revelarme algo que quizás pueda servirte.- dijo mi primo político, en voz muy baja.- Pero por favor te pido que lo mantengas en secreto.

\- Claro, puedes contar con eso.- respondí, muy serio.

\- Eh, es un tanto difícil hablarle de esto a alguien, sobre todo porque yo mismo me acabo de enterar pero… .- Edward titubeó, visiblemente incómodo.- Bien, tú eres la causa de que yo lo haya descubierto así que me parece justo que conozcas la verdad. Le hablé a mi padre sobre la pelea que tuviste con Hoffman, incluso lo que éste te dijo de la muerte de Aremy; quizás es por el hecho de que yo sé lo que es que alguien a quien amas se te muera pero lo que Hoffman te dijo me afectó más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Mi padre se dio cuenta de eso y decidió confesarme que mi mamá falleció de cáncer. De leucemia, específicamente.

\- ¿De verdad?.- me costó mucho trabajo no gritar. ¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba!

\- Sí.- asintió Edward, mirando incómodo hacia el sitio en donde el subdirector Wolf calificaba algunos exámenes.- Papá nunca me había querido decir de qué murió mi mamá pero después de que le hablé sobre tu pelea él decidió revelármelo todo. No quiso comentarlo cuando se le hizo el diagnóstico a Aremy porque creyó que sería inapropiado y por eso se lo ha callado pero le he hecho ver que quizás debería hablar con ustedes al respecto, sus vivencias podrían ayudarles a tus padres y a ti.

\- ¿Quién de tu familia lo sabe?.- quise saber mientras hacía que el lápiz bailara sin descanso sobre la libreta.

\- Mi otra madre, nada más.- contestó Edward.- Le prometí a papá que no se lo diría ni a Vladimir ni a Lizzie pero le he pedido permiso para contárselos a Jazmín y a ti, de manera que te pido que no se lo comentes a alguien más que no sean ella y tus padres.

\- Claro, ya te lo había prometido.- repuse, trazando algunos _kanjis_ al azar.- Te agradezco mucho tu interés pero confieso que no estoy muy seguro de qué hacer con esta información.

\- Bueno, podrías preguntarle a papá qué falló con mi mamá.- sugirió Edward, pensativo.- No sé, al menos podrías hablar con alguien que ya pasó por eso y desahogarte. O quizás él podría contarte su experiencia con los tratamientos, tengo entendido que mi mamá llegó al punto en el que los medicamentos ya no funcionaban y mi tío intentó ayudarla donándole un poco de médula ósea pero el tratamiento fracasó… Eh, creo que mi padre podrá contarte mejor esa historia.

\- Supongo que sí.- acepté.- Gracias.

\- De nada.- Edward se encogió de hombros.- Espero que te sirva de algo, a mí al menos me ha ayudado mucho el saber de qué murió mi mamá, quizás por fin pueda superarlo.

\- Oye, Cruyffort, ¿te molesta si te hago una pregunta?.- inquirí, mirándolo de reojo.- ¿Por qué llamas a mi tía como "mi otra madre"? Estoy consciente de que la detective Lara Del Valle no es tu madre biológica pero te quiere como si lo fuera. ¿Tú no la ves de la misma manera?

\- Habitualmente, cuando quieres saber si puedes preguntar algo, esperas a que la persona te responda antes de soltar la pregunta.- bufó Edward, frunciendo el ceño.- Pero te la pasaré por esta vez.

\- ¿Vas a contestarme entonces?.- insistí.- Prometo no revelar tampoco lo que sea que me digas.

\- Tal vez.- Edward suspiró.- Sí sé bien que Lara ha actuado como una madre auténtica con Vladimir y conmigo, estoy consciente de que ella nos quiere tanto como ama a papá y que de verdad quiere vernos felices pero… No quisiera pasar por _eso_ otra vez…

Antes de que pudiera cuestionarle qué era _"eso_ ", Edward clavó la mirada en su libro y se puso a leer, o al menos pretendió que leía porque yo dudaba que en verdad se estuviera concentrando pero entendí el mensaje de que quería que lo dejara en paz y lo hice. Me pregunté qué podría estarle sucediendo a mi primo para que actuara de una forma tan nefasta con Mijael cuando se comportaba tan empático conmigo, el que viniera a sugerirme que hablara con su padre para ver si me sentía mejor era una muestra de que Edward no era un idiota sino sólo un muchacho muy confundido. Y tal vez muy solitario también. De cualquier modo, me agradó que me confiara lo ocurrido con su madre biológica pues quizás mi tío Bryan tuviera la respuesta a algo que llevaba tiempo carcomiéndome y es que el Sueño, que seguía teniendo un día sí y el otro también, estaba indicándome que yo debía ayudar a Aremy aunque seguía sin saber cómo.

Durante unos minutos consideré la posibilidad de preguntarle a Edward cuál era su problema con la vida, por qué su hermano creía que él estaba tomándose las cosas de mala manera y por qué descargaba toda su frustración contra Mijael Schneider, quien a últimas cuentas no había hecho algo en su contra pero me dije que yo no era capaz ni de resolver mis propios problemas y que, por tanto, no debía intentar solucionar los de otros. En esos momentos consideré que era lo mejor porque de cualquier manera Edward era extremadamente reservado, mucho más que yo, y no sería fácil sacarle cualquier tipo de información que él no hubiera decidido darme de antemano; sin embargo, quizás debí haberme preocupado más por él.

Más tarde, mi padre fue por mí a la escuela cuando concluyó mi castigo. De primera instancia me sorprendió mucho verlo ahí pero tras pensarlo un poco concluí que era la opción más lógica considerando que todos mis amigos y hermanos se habían marchado ya y evidentemente mi madre no iba a ir por mí, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo desde la última pelea que tuve con el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y supuse que ella creía que era momento de que nosotros dos reestableciéramos los canales de comunicación; a juzgar por los intentos de mi padre de querer encontrar un tema neutral para hablar conmigo, sin duda que la doctora Del Valle sí le había dicho algo similar.

\- Hay dos cosas que quisiera comentar contigo, papá, aprovechando que estamos solos.- me di cuenta de que había temas que sí quería hablar con el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y decidí no darle vueltas al asunto.

\- ¿Qué cosas, Daisuke?.- mi padre se tensó al escucharme pues agarró el volante del automóvil con mucha fuerza.

\- Hoy hablé con Edward.- omití decir que fue en el aula de castigo.- Me contó cuál fue la causa de muerte de su madre.

\- ¿De verdad?.- papá se sorprendió.- ¿Y por qué decidió revelártelo?

\- Porque su mamá murió de leucemia.- dije, consciente de que estaba siendo un tanto brusco al soltar in previo aviso esta información.

\- Ya veo.- contestó mi padre tras unos breves instantes de silencio.- No tenía idea de que la esposa de Cruyffort también enfermó de leucemia.

\- Según lo que Edward me dijo, su padre no nos lo quiso decir antes por temor a ser inoportuno pero, a raíz de lo que pasó con Hoffman, él creyó que podría sernos de utilidad el saberlo.- titubée.- Edward me habló también de que los medicamentos ya no le estaban haciendo efecto a su mamá y que su tío le donó médula ósea para tratar de ayudarla. ¿Crees que eso pueda funcionar con Aremy? ¿Qué alguno de nosotros le pueda donar médula para intentar curarla?

\- Me estás haciendo preguntas que sólo tu madre te puede contestar, Daisuke.- me respondió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, con voz neutra.- A duras penas puedo entender cómo funciona la enfermedad de tu hermana, no me pidas mucho más.

\- Sí, ya.- acepté.- El caso es que la idea de Edward, o mejor dicho, de su padre, es que nosotros hablemos con él para compartir experiencias. Digo, el señor Cruyffort podría prevenirnos acerca de qué hacer y qué no hacer, ¿no?

\- No lo sé, no estoy muy seguro.- confesó mi padre, pensativo.- Si Cruyffort no quiso revelarnos esta información antes fue por una razón más personal que por el hecho de no querer incomodarnos.

\- ¿Crees entonces que no debería de molestarlo, padre?.- cuestioné, un tanto decepcionado.

\- Si Edward te lo ha sugerido no veo que haya inconveniente en que tú te acerques a su padre si así lo deseas.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi escogió con mucho cuidado sus palabras.- Pero te sugeriría que no te entusiasmaras demasiado con la idea, no vayas a creer que Cruyffort te va a dar el remedio mágico que curará a Aremy. De primera instancia, según lo que tu madre me ha explicado, es altamente probable que la madre de Edward haya tenido una variedad diferente de leucemia de la que tiene tu hermana.

\- Sí, ya sé.- repliqué, aunque en honor a la verdad no había pensado en eso.- Pero debe de haber algunas similitudes entre ambas.

\- Quizás.- admitió mi padre pero no se veía convencido.- No veo algún impedimento para que hables con Cruyffort al respecto pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que él perdió a alguien importante debido a esta enfermedad, no vayas a incomodarlo con preguntas excesivas ni te empeñes en que él te de una respuesta a todo lo que quieres saber, Cruyffort tiene derecho a reservarse aquello que considere demasiado personal como para compartirlo contigo, Daisuke.

\- Claro, padre, me comportaré de manera decente con él.- asentí, bastante ofuscado.- No te preocupes.

Lo cierto era que no había pensado en nada de lo que acababa de decirme mi padre; cuando Edward me reveló que su madre tuvo la misma enfermedad que mi hermana, di por hecho que su padre tendría todas las respuestas a mis interrogantes pero, tal y como había dicho el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, era probable que las variedades de leucemia que las aquejaron a ellas fuesen diferentes y que el señor Cruyffort no quisiera contármelo todo. Hablar de la muerte de un familiar siempre es difícil y más cuando éste estuvo previamente enfermo durante mucho tiempo. En cierto modo me compadecí un poco por Bryan Cruyffort pues no sólo había perdido a su primera esposa sino que también perdió a su hermano mayor siendo muy niño, con la diferencia de que el hermano falleció en un accidente automovilístico.

\- ¿De qué otra cosa querías hablarme, Daisuke?.- me preguntó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, hoy hablé con el entrenador Kaltz.- respondí, mirando por la ventanilla para evitar que mi padre quisiera mirarme a la cara aunque él iba con la vista fija en el camino.- Entre otras cosas, me disculpé porque mis actos inconscientes dejaron al equipo sin portero y él se rio cuando le dije que seguramente tú nunca te peleaste a golpes con alguien.

\- ¿Eso hizo Kaltz?.- mi padre esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

\- Sí, y me dijo que si quería saber por qué se rio, que te preguntara a ti.- continué.- ¿Me puedes contestar eso, padre?

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi se quedó mudo durante unos instantes mientras una sonrisa le bailaba en los labios. Seguramente debió acordarse de algo porque puso la expresión de alguien que se divierte rememorando las travesuras que hizo en el pasado, o quizás dudaba entre decirme la verdad o desviar el tema hacia un terreno menos peligroso para él.

\- Todos hacemos cosas de jóvenes de las que nos arrepentiremos cuando seamos mayores, Daisuke.- me dijo mi padre, al fin.- Cuando eres adolescente no sueles medir las consecuencias de tus actos y llegas a creer que todo lo que haces está bien pero cuando creces y te conviertes en padre te das cuenta de que hay sucesos que te gustaría ocultarles a tus hijos. Lo que Kaltz te ha mencionado es uno de esos eventos que quisiera que nunca supieras aunque después de lo que ha ocurrido supongo que mereces conocer mi historia.

\- ¿Te peleaste a golpes con alguien, papá?.- me costaba trabajo creerlo.- ¿Aparte de aquélla ocasión en la que defendiste a mamá de un borracho acosador?

\- He usado los puños en tantas ocasiones que no sé por dónde empezar.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi soltó una carcajada, larga y sincera.- Cuando llegué al Hamburgo me costó mucho trabajo encontrar mi lugar, me despreciaban por ser japonés y un buen día mis antiguos compañeros de ligas infantiles decidieron tenderme una emboscada y atacarme en grupo, así que tuve que regresarles la cortesía, uno por uno.

\- ¿De verdad?.- me sorprendí tanto que abrí mucho los ojos.- ¿También el tío Karl participó en eso?

\- No, él no me golpeó pero tampoco hizo algo para ayudarme.- respondió mi padre, torciendo la boca en un gesto de ironía.- Después supe que no lo hizo porque yo debía demostrar que soy capaz de defenderme solo y darme a respetar. Y se lo demostré, a él y al resto del equipo, al atacar por separado a cada uno de los que me habían agredido en conjunto. Me creé muchos problemas gracias a estas peleas, Mikami tuvo que interceder por mí ante la directiva del Hamburgo porque en aquél entonces era mi apoderado y tutor.

\- No te lo puedo creer.- repliqué, perplejo.

\- Pues créelo porque es verdad, y ésas no fueron las únicas peleas que tuve.- papá le echó un vistazo al espejo retrovisor.- También me agarré a golpes con Kojiro Hyuga por una, eh, digamos "diferencia de opiniones".

\- ¿Cómo que te peleaste con el papá del idiota del Kentin?.- salté en mi asiento.- ¿Cuándo?

\- Hace muchos años, antes de que jugáramos el Mundial Sub-16.- contestó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Y como te dije, fue una diferencia de opiniones, a Hyuga no le gustó que Schneider arrollara su estilo de juego y yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que descargara sus frustraciones conmigo. Ese partido fue el primero que nuestra Selección Dorada jugó en Europa y lo hizo contra el equipo juvenil del Hamburgo, del que yo formé parte. Ese encuentro lo perdió Japón po dejó en evidencia lo mal complementada que estaba la Selección y lo mucho que necesitaban mejorar, pero se lo hice ver a Hyuga de una mala manera y éste decidió que podía estampar sus puños en mi cara esperando que yo no pusiera resistencia. Obviamente, no fue así.

Me quedé anonadado. ¿De verdad el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, el Portero Estrella de Japón, el frío y calculador, el que siempre había mostrado un estilo de juego limpio en el campo, se había golpeado a tontas y a locas con sus compañeros de equipo? Bueno, ya había escuchado decir que mi padre es ciertamente irracional en algunas circunstancias y que no temía usar la fuerza física cuando era necesaria (como en aquella ocasión en la que Hugo Ramírez acosó a mi mamá), pero no imaginé que también la utilizaría contra sus propios compañeros de equipo.

\- El caso es, Daisuke, que aunque no tuvimos el mismo detonante, los dos hemos peleado a puño limpio contra acosadores.- continuó mi padre mientras estacionaba el automóvil en nuestra amplia cochera.- De acuerdo, Hyuga no fue mi acosador pero me refería a mis compañeros del Hamburgo y a Hoffman, que sí entran dentro de esa categoría. Quizás no actuamos de la manera más racional pero tendrás que estar de acuerdo conmigo en que no había otra manera de solucionar las cosas.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo, papá.- acepté; seguramente si mi madre nos escuchara diría que somos hombres idiotas con exceso de testosterona y probablemente tenga razón.

\- Por eso es que no he sido rudo contigo por haber reñido con Hoffman, no había otra formar de arreglar las cosas porque él no habría entendido con un simple regaño hecho por un profesor.- dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- De hecho, estoy orgulloso de ti por haber sabido defenderte, a ti y a tu hermana.

\- ¿También estarás orgulloso de mí aún si decido jugar para otra Selección que no sea la de Japón?.- no pude evitar el comentario, así de idiota soy.

\- No vamos a tratar ese tema ahora, Daisuke.- mi padre frunció el ceño.- Creí que había quedado claro.

\- Padre, acabas de decirme que jugaste en el Hamburgo.- repliqué.- En contra de Japón. Y mamá me contó que jugaste para Alemania alguna vez. ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? Si hasta tú dudaste en quedarte con Japón, ¿por qué yo no puedo dudar?

\- Bien, ¿quieres jugar para Alemania?.- contestó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, frunciendo el ceño.- Puedes hacerlo pero primero deben convocarte.

\- Lo cual no harán si no ingreso a una Academia de Fútbol y me ven jugar.- protesté, procurando no cerrar la puerta del automóvil de un portazo.- ¿De qué me sirvió ir a las pruebas del equipo juvenil del Bayern si al final no diste tu autorización para que ingresara al club? No lo entiendo, padre.

\- Porque la Wittelsbach está en estrecho contacto con la Academia de Fútbol y su club es lo suficientemente bueno para entrenarte mientras tanto.- mi padre estaba armándose de paciencia.- Cuando cumplas los quince años podrás entrar en la Academia si mantienes el nivel que has estado mostrando hasta ahora.

\- ¿Por qué hasta los quince años? ¿Por qué no antes?.- insistí.- ¿Esperas que aguarde hasta entonces para ser convocado por Alemania?

\- Antes de eso podrías jugar para Japón, si tanto te urge.- mi padre se quedó parado en el vestíbulo.- Siempre y cuando no rechaces sus convocatorias, por supuesto.

\- Ah, con que se trata de eso, ¿no?.- me enojé aún más.- Lo que quieres es que no pueda jugar para Alemania hasta que no lo haya hecho primero con Japón, para que "me convenza de en dónde está mi lugar" y así desista de mis ideas locas de irme con otra Selección, ¿no? Es eso, ¿no?

\- Mira, Daisuke, no voy a seguir discutiendo más sobre este tema pero si quieres jugar para Alemania obviamente tendrás que esperar a que su entrenador te convoque, eso es algo que no podemos cambiar ninguno de los dos.- sentenció el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, cruzándose de brazos.- Y si tienes que esperar hasta los quince años para eso, ni modo, así va a ser porque no voy a dar la autorización para que entres a la Academia del Bayern Múnich antes.

\- Bien.- apreté los dientes y los puños, los cuales me dolieron intensamente.- Entonces, ¿no te opondrás a que juegue con Alemania si tengo la oportunidad?

\- Por supuesto que no, siempre y cuando no sean partidos oficiales con la Selección Mayor.- mi padre se encogió de hombros.- Quizás un par de encuentros te quiten la idea de cambiar de nacionalidad, tal y como pasó conmigo.

¡Argh! ¿Por qué mi papá siempre acababa comportándose como el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, maldita sea? ¿Por qué nunca podíamos entablar una conversación sin terminar hablando de en dónde debe estar "mi lugar"? ¿Cuándo va a entender que yo no soy él? Decidí entrar a la casa sin responder pues le había prometido a mi madre que respetaría a mi padre costara lo que costara pero lo cierto es que de buena gana le habría contestado a éste de la forma más insolente que pudiera. ¿Cómo fue que una plática decente entre padre e hijo había terminado siendo otro recordatorio de que estoy destinado a ser como mi papá, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi?

Y miren que me había sentido tan feliz cuando me di cuenta de que él se había preocupado lo suficiente por mí como para ir a buscarme después de mi castigo…

 **Notas:**

\- Sasha Ivanóvich Medvid y Marianne Ivanova Medvid son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider.

\- Dato curioso No. 1: En el manga _Captain Tsubasa Rising Sun_ , Yoichi Takahashi le puso un hermano mayor a Bryan Cruyffort, llamado Stijin, el cual también era futbolista y se mató en un accidente de tráfico múltiple (¿Qué trauma tiene Takahashi con los accidentes de auto?), creando incongruencias con la historia que él mismo había planeado para Bryan en el _World Youth_.

\- Dato curioso No. 2: Sólo para este fanfic, Catrina Mikistli y Demian Krieg son los padrinos de Daisuke ya que estoy apegándome al fic original y necesitaba que la madrina tuviera más peso que el padrino en la historia; sin embargo, los padrinos oficiales de Dai son Hermann Kaltz y Bárbara Schmidt, de ahí que haya hecho la referencia a que ellos son los padrinos de Daisuke en otro universo paralelo.


	22. Una declaración oportuna

**Capítulo 22. Una declaración oportuna en un momento inoportuno.**

Me niego a seguir hablando de mi padre y de su estúpida terquedad, así que pasemos a lo que había ocurrido con mi familia en los últimos días. Aremy había pasado mucho más tiempo en el hospital de lo que lo hacía en casa, en gran parte debido a que su cuerpo no resistió los embates de la quimioterapia y comenzó a perder peso; además, sus sangrados constantes dejaron en evidencia que sus cifras de plaquetas (que se encargan de evitar los sangrados) y de glóbulos rojos (que llevan el oxígeno a la sangre) estaban muy bajas por lo que tuvo que ser sometida a transfusiones de paquetes de ambos tipos de células. Era rara la ocasión en la que nosotros podíamos ver a nuestra hermana ya que, cuando Aremy estaba en casa, no teníamos permitido verla durante mucho rato para evitar el riesgo de una infección, nos habíamos vuelto una amenaza potencial para ella. El doctor Lacoste les hizo saber a mis padres que pronto iniciaría el tratamiento especial que evitaría que Aremy tuviera cáncer en el cerebro y que muy probablemente no sería con radiación dirigida a su cabeza sino con quimioterapia inyectada directamente en su sistema nervioso, entre dos vértebras de su columna vertebral. No me quedó muy en claro el asunto pero entendí que el cambio se haría porque la radiación sería más nociva para ella que la quimioterapia inyectada en su columna. Cualquier cosa que disminuyera los efectos secundarios sería buena para ella, ¿no?

Con respecto a los otros tres hijos Wakabayashi que seguíamos pululando por la Tierra como zombis sobrevivientes de un apocalipsis, Jazmín no aceptó regresar a la competencia de baile, ni siquiera Mijael pudo convencerla de lo contrario; además, ella comenzó a presentar ataques de llanto cada vez más seguido, de los cuales sólo Mijael y el tío Karl podían sacarla (quizás también mi madre la hubiera ayudado pero Jaz renunció a su privilegio de hija para cedérselo a mi hermana, así que no lloraba cuando estaba aquélla cerca). Varias veces la encontré encerrada en el escondrijo desde donde se podía espiar la sala, abrazada a su conejita de peluche y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Benji, por su lado, se caía frecuentemente en sus rutinas de las competencias regionales de patinaje y su entrenadora le sugirió que, a pesar de sus deseos de participar en nombre de su hermana, lo mejor que podía hacer era desistir de su intención de competir ese año y que lo intentara cuando las cosas hubiesen mejorado. El incorruptible Ichimei llegó a mi cuarto llorando de la frustración porque no quería seguir el consejo de su entrenadora aunque lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que ella tenía razón.

\- No estoy ni estaré en mi mejor forma mientras Aremy esté enferma, Dai.- me confesó mi hermano, enojado.- Por más que me esfuerzo no logro concentrarme, sólo escucho sus llantos y gritos de dolor. Soy un completo fracaso…

\- No lo eres y lo sabes bien.- negué, tratando de animarlo.- No estás hecho de hierro, camarada, es perfectamente normal que no puedas concentrarte por el hecho de que tu gemela está enferma. Te diría que quizás no deberíamos intentar hacer actividades muy elaboradas o de competencia en estos meses, no hasta que las cosas mejoren pero no creo que sea el mejor consejo que podríamos seguir. Ahora que Jaz renunció al concurso de baile y que yo no estoy jugando por mis heridas, me doy cuenta de que tener una actividad extracurricular había estado evitando que ambos nos volviéramos locos. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que Jazmín anda todo el tiempo con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar? Y yo estoy a cinco segundos de lanzarme por la ventana, así que mi consejo es que no renuncies, camarada. Sigue patinando, aunque sea para no volverte loco, no importa si ganas o pierdes, lo haces por ti mismo y también por Aremy, para poder darle hermanos cuerdos que le proporcionen estabilidad emocional.

\- Gracias, Dai.- Benji me sonrió, aliviado.- Justamente necesitaba eso de ti, hermano mayor, que me dieras una razón válida para seguir en vez de apoyar la opción de darme por vencido. No me gustaba la idea de pensar que mi entrenadora tiene razón, rendirme no es algo que me agrade hacer a pesar de que sé que no estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo.

\- Eso es algo que aprendiste de nuestro padre.- me encogí de hombros.

\- No soy el único.- replicó mi hermano, mordaz.- Supongo que vas a regresar a jugar fútbol cuando te recuperes, ¿no?

\- Lo haré aunque mucho me temo que el entrenador Kaltz va a dejar a Marko en mi puesto en cuanto se dé cuenta de que él es mucho mejor que yo.- suspiré.- Quizás no sea demasiado tarde para retomar el violín, quizás me vaya mejor como músico que como futbolista.

\- Cuando te da por ser dramático, te da en serio.- mi hermano soltó una carcajada.- No eres un derrotista, hermanote, pero cómo te gusta ser pesimista.

\- Oye, dicen que siempre tienes que esperar lo peor y prepararte para lo mejor.- protesté, sintiéndome regañado.

\- Es al revés: hay que esperar lo mejor preparándose para lo peor.- Benji me sonrió con condescendencia.- Me sigo preguntando de quién sacaste lo pesimista.

\- De mamá.- respondí, sin titubear.- Ella, como buen médico, es pesimista pero sabe ocultarlo.

\- Nuestra mamá no es pesimista, Dai, no le eches la culpa.- negó el incorruptible Ichimei.

Camarada, no pensarías lo mismo si la hubieras visto hablar con nuestro padre sobre las posibilidades que había de que Aremy no ganara la batalla. Créeme, sé bien que ese pesimismo mío lo heredé de nuestra madre. En fin, que de cualquier manera me ayudó hablar con Benji pues me reafirmó en mi decisión de seguir jugando fútbol aunque la idea de retomar el violín no me parecía mala tampoco. No soy un músico virtuoso pero el que fuese mi profesor alguna vez, Armand Lorenz, me dijo que tenía el talento suficiente como para ser un violinista decente pero que necesitaría de mucha práctica para poder sobresalir; cuando tenía unos siete u ocho años, en la época en la que me rebelé por primera vez contra los deseos del gran Genzo Wakabayashi, no tuve problemas en encontrar el tiempo que necesitaba para practicar con el violín pero conforme fui creciendo e incrementaron mis actividades académicas, fui dejando de lado el instrumento y ya habían pasado más de seis meses desde la última vez que lo toqué en forma. No sería mala idea el agarrar a _Tenshi_ nuevamente e intentar afinarlo, quizás su música podría tranquilizar a mi hermana, cuando menos.

(Me he dado cuenta de que todo lo que quiero hacer últimamente lo hago por Aremy, creo que he perdido la capacidad de hacer cosas por mí mismo. ¿Estará esto mal o es medianamente aceptable dadas las circunstancias?)

Agradecía también la paciencia que me tenía Catrina en esos días, no sé qué habría hecho sin ella ya que fue la única que pudo aguantarme aunque, si yo lo hubiera querido, estoy seguro de que cualquier otro de los adultos de la casa me hubiese escuchado con gusto pero mi propia personalidad me hacía mantenerme alejado de todos. Me daba vergüenza molestar al tío Kaltz con mis tonterías, mi tía Eli no se daba abasto para atendernos a todos, no me habría acercado a mi padre ni aunque me pagaran y, al igual que como hicieron Jaz y Benji, había renunciado a mi derecho de tener la atención de mi madre de manera que Catrina y Demian fueron mi salvación. Me gustaba mucho platicar sobre la Muerte con ella, nadie entendía del tema mejor que mi madrina y me tranquilizaba que ella me pintara a la Muerte como a una buena amiga a la que no se le debía tener miedo. No quería ni oír hablar de la posibilidad de que Aremy falleciera pero estoy seguro de que ésa fue la vía que usó Catrina para hacerme sentir cómodo con el tema en el caso de que llegara a ser necesario tocarlo. Mi padrino, además, se pasó muchas tardes jugando conmigo a juegos de guerra, haciéndome trizas en cada encuentro pero consiguiendo que liberara todo el estrés que traía acumulado.

Sin embargo, las malas noticias no dejaban de llegar. Si bien sabíamos que a mi hermana se le caería el cabello por culpa de la quimioterapia, creo que ninguno de nosotros esperó que ocurriera tan rápido, excepción hecha de la doctora Del Valle, más acostumbrada a estas cuestiones que nosotros. Una mañana de sábado, muy temprano, escuché llanto proveniente del cuarto de Aremy y me asomé para ver qué ocurría, aprovechando que su puerta estaba entreabierta; vi a mi padre sentado en la cama, con el rostro crispado, mientras mi hermanita lloraba a lágrima viva, con grandes mechones de su cabello en las manos. Papá la abrazaba y consolaba lo mejor que podía pero se notaba que eso lo estaba afectando también a él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.- entré rápidamente al cuarto, sin olvidarme de ponerme un cubrebocas.- ¿Qué le está pasando a Aremy?

\- Tranquilízate, Daisuke, ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.- me ordenó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, aparentando una calma que no sentía.- Ya nos lo habían advertido, se le está…

\- ¡Se me está cayendo el cabello, Dai!.- lo interrumpió Aremy, llorando a mares.- ¡Me voy a quedar calva!

\- Are, no te preocupes, te va a volver a crecer.- le dije rápidamente, tratando de recobrar la compostura.- ¿Recuerdas que hablamos sobre esto? Será momentáneo, después te volverá a crecer tan bonito como siempre.

\- ¡No, no lo va a hacer!.- mi hermanita escondió su rostro entre sus manos y se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi hizo gala nuevamente de sus habilidades ocultas de padre y pasó el brazo por los hombros de Are, atrayéndola hacia él; ella enterró la cara en el pecho de nuestro padre y se aferró a él como si de eso le dependiera la vida. Yo quise decir algo más, darle ánimos a Aremy, decirle que le conseguiría una peluca aún así se me fuese la vida en ello pero me quedé mudo, me rompió el corazón el verla llorar así. En algún momento mi mirada chocó con la del gran Genzo Wakabayashi y éste me vio con mucha seriedad.

\- Sé fuerte por ella.- dijo, sin miramientos, al darse cuenta de que yo estaba a punto de desmoronarme también.- Mantén el control, Daisuke, al menos mientras estés aquí.

\- Sí, padre.- respondí, tragándome las lágrimas.

Sin embargo, no supe qué hacer después, me quedé parado viendo cómo mi padre consolaba a mi hermanita y le decía que le conseguirían una peluca, hasta que sentí las manos de mi madre posarse en mis hombros. Tomé una de ellas con mi mano y la sujeté con fuerza; ella nunca ha tenido manos bonitas, "de mujer" como dice mi abuela, porque mamá trabaja mucho con sus manos y constantemente sufre de alergias al jabón quirúrgico y tiene algunos callos debido a la actividad que realiza pero a mí me gustaban sus manos, mucho más de lo que podrían gustarme si las hubiese tenido suaves. Vaya tonterías en las que pensaba en esos momentos pero eran precisamente estas cosas sin sentido las que me permitían mantenerme tranquilo porque me distraían de lo demás.

\- Daisuke, ve por favor con tus hermanos.- me pidió mamá, con voz muy suave.- Recuerda que no debemos estar tantas personas a la vez en el cuarto de Aremy.

Antes de salir eché una última mirada y vi a mi padre abrazando fuertemente a Are, una vez más era como si él hubiese dejado de ser él para dedicarse a cuidar de alguien que lo necesitaba. Fueron esas escenas, en donde el gran Genzo Wakabayashi no se comportaba como tal, las que más se me fueron quedando grabadas en la memoria. Mientras bajaba las escaleras para reunirme con mis hermanos, decidí que no les diría lo que estaba ocurriendo, dejaría que papá o mamá se encargaran de eso pero no bien había puesto un pie en el comedor cuando solté la noticia a Jazmín y a Benji, quienes en esos momentos estaban desayunando cereal.

\- A Are ya se le empezó a caer el cabello.- farfullé, tras lo cual me maldije a mí mismo por ser tan bocón.

Jazmín soltó un pequeño gemido de angustia y Benji dejó caer su cuchara, que fue a estrellarse contra el plato e hizo saltar leche y cereal a partes iguales. Yo me dejé caer en una silla junto a él, pensando en que la pasta de cereal que comían mis hermanos parecía cartón remojado.

\- ¿Tan pronto?.- cuestionó mi hermana mayor.- ¡Pensé que aún faltaba mucho para eso!

\- Yo también lo creí.- concordó mi hermano.- Papá me dijo algo similar hace poco, que pasarían algunos meses antes de que a Are se le cayera el cabello.

\- Al parecer nos equivocamos todos.- negué.- Ya se le cae el cabello a mechones, no va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que se quede totalmente calva.

\- ¡Tenemos qué hacer algo!.- dijo Jazmín, de inmediato.

\- ¿Pero qué?.- pregunté, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.- No podemos hacer que le crezca de nuevo por arte de magia; además, papá y mamá ya dijeron que van a conseguirle una peluca.

\- ¡Pero no va a ser suficiente!.- replicó mi hermana, ansiosa.- A Are no le va a bastar con que le compres una peluca, se va a sentir mal de todos modos.

\- ¿Y qué podríamos hacer nosotros?.- insistí.- ¡Si de mi dependiera, el cabello no se le caería nunca!

\- Podríamos raparnos.- sugirió Benji, en voz baja, mientras sacaba la cuchara de su plato de cereal.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- Jaz y yo nos giramos para ver a nuestro hermano.

\- Digo, tú y yo, Dai.- continuó él, con una sonrisa de disculpa.- Are lo agradecería enormemente, no sería la única calva de la casa.

\- ¡Oh, pero es una genial idea!.- en el rostro de Jazmín se dibujó una sonrisa auténtica, la primera que le veía en mucho tiempo.- ¡Yo también lo haré!

\- ¿Vas a raparte la cabeza, Jaz?.- exclamé, sorprendido.- ¿Estás loca?

\- No creo que sea tan necesario que tú lo hagas, Jaz.- el incorruptible Ichimei se rascó la cabeza, en un gesto copiado de nuestro padre.- No cambiaría mucho las cosas…

\- No me pienso rapar, sólo quiero cortarme el cabello lo más corto que pueda.- Jazmín se llevó la mano a su cabellera negra, entusiasmada.- ¡Quién sabe, quizás el largo de mi pelo sea lo suficiente para hacerle una peluca a Aremy!

De verdad que Jaz debía amar muchísimo a nuestra hermana pues ella adoraba su hermoso cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura, al que cuidaba con mucho esmero. Ese pelo negro (que por cierto que siempre me he preguntado por qué Jazmín lo tiene tan bonito y yo tan feo, a pesar de ser del mismo tipo) era uno de los mejores atributos físicos de mi hermana, no el único pero sí uno de los principales, y renunciar a él sin titubear era una muestra del enorme amor que le tenía a Aremy.

\- Muy bien, Jaz.- acepté, sonriendo.- Si es lo que deseas hacer, te apoyamos. La cuestión es: ¿en dónde nos cortamos el cabello?

Bueno, que por Benji y por mí no debía de haber mucho problema, con que encontráramos una máquina de afeitar bastaría pero Jaz sí tendría que ir con alguien que supiera de cortes de cabello bien hechos para que pudiera reusarse su pelo en una peluca. Nos pasamos algunas horas tratando de encontrar una peluquería que no estuviera muy lejos de nuestra casa y pensando en una manera de poder salir solos sin que alguien se diera cuenta (no queríamos que nuestros padres se enteraran de nuestra idea, temíamos que no nos permitieran realizarla) y cuando por fin pudimos trazar una ruta de escape, a través del escondite que nos permitía espiar la sala (el cual Mijael y yo ya habíamos recorrido, descubriendo que llegaba al jardín trasero de la casa, muy cerca de una puerta accesoria que casi nadie utilizaba), mi madre nos mandó a llamar a los tres y tuvimos que abortar la misión, sorprendidos de que ella quisiera hablar con nosotros. ¿De qué se trataría el asunto? ¿Se habría enterado de nuestras ideas y nos regañaría? ¿O sería que Aremy había empeorado? De verdad que temíamos mucho que se tratara de lo último por lo que no esperábamos la sorpresa que nos estaba aguardando. Cuando mis hermanos y yo llegamos a la sala, encontramos a una mujer de cabello corto esperándonos; tan drástico había sido su cambio físico que ninguno la reconoció de primera intención.

\- ¿Mamá?.- Jazmín fue la primera en hacerlo, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.- ¿Eres tú?

\- ¡Te cortaste el cabello!.- solté al darme cuenta de por qué no había notado que la mujer de pelo corto es mi madre.- ¡Te lo dejaste súper chiquito!

¡Por supuesto que era sorprendente, nuestra madre se había cortado su precioso cabello! Ella, que era tan vanidosa con su pelo, que lo conservaba largo hasta la cadera y tan bien cuidado que le brillaba, se había desprendido de él por la misma razón, estaba seguro, que nos motivaba a nosotros a querer deshacernos del nuestro.

\- No tanto.- la doctora Del Valle acarició las puntas de su cabello, que le llegaban por arriba de los hombros; se lo habían alaciado y se le veía brillante como siempre lo había tenido, pero tan corto que ahora se veía mucho más madura y seria.- De cualquier manera me estorbaba para trabajar y sostenerlo era siempre un problema, estaré más cómoda así.

\- ¿Por qué te has cortado el pelo, mamá?.- Benjamín hizo la pregunta que queríamos hacer los tres.- Lo hiciste por Aremy, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.- admitió nuestra madre, cabizbaja.- Ya lo había decidido desde hace mucho pero… no había podido hacerlo, lo confieso…

\- No es para menos, mamá.- Jazmín la abrazó.- Yo te comprendo porque es algo que voy a hacer aunque me duela un poquito, con tal de ayudar a Are haré lo que pueda.

\- ¿Cómo dices?.- la doctora Del Valle acarició la cabellera de Jaz.- Oh, no, no es necesario que tú te cortes el cabello también, mi amor. Yo lo hice porque prometí que usaría mi cabello para hacerle una peluca a tu hermana pero no es necesario que tú también lo hagas.

\- Lo voy a hacer porque quiero apoyar a Are.- replicó Jaz, sin titubear.- Ella se sentirá mejor si sus tres hermanos nos cortamos el cabello. Además, también quería donar mi cabello para su peluca, podría tener dos.

\- ¿De verdad quieren hacerlo?.- nuestra madre nos miró perpleja.- ¿Están seguros?

\- Íbamos a cortárnoslo a escondidas por miedo a que te negaras pero sí.- me encogí de hombros.- Eso queremos hacer.

\- Como dijo Jaz, Are es nuestra hermana y no la dejaremos sola.- añadió Benji.

\- ¡Oh!.- vi que los ojos de mi madre se llenaron de lágrimas.- Si eso es lo que quieren no les vamos a decir que no pero, ¡no lo hagan a escondidas! Su padre los llevará a la peluquería a la que fui yo.

\- Gracias, mamá.- Jaz le dio un beso en la mejilla y le acarició las puntas.- Te ves muy bien con este corte, te queda bien.

\- Gracias, mi cielo.- agradeció nuestra madre aunque no se veía muy convencida.

No sé cuánto rato habremos pasado Jaz, Benji y yo planeando nuestro escape pero sin duda que fue mucho más del que creímos porque nuestros padres tuvieron tiempo de salir de la casa y volver sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta, así de concentrados estábamos. Cuando papá bajó al estacionamiento para llevarnos a la peluquería, nos dimos cuenta de que su inseparable gorra blanca no ocultaba su cambio de _look_.

\- Papá... ¿Te rapaste el cabello?.- pregunté, atónito.

\- ¡Oh, tú también!.- soltó Jazmín, incrédula.- ¡No sólo fue mamá!

\- Yo lo di por hecho en cuanto la vi a ella.- Benji era el único que no estaba sorprendido.- Nuestro padre no hubiese dejado que nuestra madre fuese la única que se cortara el cabello.

\- Oh, papá, ¡también lo hiciste por Aremy!.- no podía culpar a mi hermana, yo tampoco podía creer que fuera cierto.

\- Dije que haría todo lo posible para apoyar a mi familia.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se quitó la gorra y mostró su calva cabeza.- Y si eso incluye cortarme el pelo, lo haré sin dudarlo.

Jazmín comenzó a llorar y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Benji chocaba las manos con él. Yo, por mi parte, me limité a ver a mi padre con más respeto que nunca. Había que admitirlo, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para ser un buen apoyo para todos. Después de que regresamos de la peluquería, los cuatro subimos al cuarto de mi hermana, en donde ya se encontraba mi madre; Aremy, quien ya había conseguido controlar sus lágrimas, leía _"Mujercitas"_ cuando entramos en su habitación, los hombres con las calvas al aire y Jaz con su cabello cortísimo al estilo de los años veintes, tal y como lo llevaba Lisa Marie. Are, al vernos, abrió mucho los ojos y soltó una carcajada larga, hermosa y dulce como ella misma.

\- ¿Pero qué carajos les pasó? ¡Se ven fatales!.- mi hermanita rió largo y tendido durante mucho rato.- Menos tú, Jazzie, te ves muy linda con ese corte.

\- Cuida tu lenguaje, Aremy.- la regañó mi madre aunque no con mucha dureza; sin duda que estaba feliz de escuchar reír a su hija.

\- Perdón mamá.- Aremy se limpió las lágrimas que le salieron de tanto reír.- ¡Pero es que míralos! ¡Se ven tan ridículos! Ay, que a papá ya lo había visto pero Dai y Benji… ¡No, ahora sí que los van a confundir con bolas de boliche!

Todos soltamos la carcajada pero más por el gusto de escucharla reírse que por otra cosa; era como si hubiésemos olvidado que Aremy era capaz de reír y de ser una niña como cualquier otra. Cuando al fin nos recompusimos, Lily le dijo a Aremy que ella y Jazmín se habían cortado el cabello para hacerle pelucas y que podía escoger cuál de las dos cabelleras quería que se usara para dicho fin. A mi hermanita le salieron las lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de que su mamá y su hermana mayor estaban haciendo ese sacrificio por ella y le costó mucho trabajo hablar sin que se le cortara la respiración. Tras agradecerle repetidamente a ambas con abrazos y besos dijo que, aunque le encantaba el cabello de Jazmín, quería que su peluca se hiciera con el cabello de mamá por ser idéntico al suyo ya que el de Jaz era más oscuro y Are temía no reconocerse con él. Así pues, nuestra madre dijo que usarían su cabello para hacerle dos pelucas, gracias a lo largo que lo tenía, y que el de Jazmín se donaría para crearle una cabellera postiza a otra niña que lo necesitara. Si mi mamá y mi hermana mayor dudaron en algún momento de haber hecho bien, al ver a Aremy tan feliz esas vacilaciones se esfumaron al instante.

\- ¿Y ustedes por qué se raparon?.- mi hermana nos miró a los tres hombres Wakabayashi, con curiosidad.- ¿Van a donar su cabello también?

\- Nos gustaría pero es tan rebelde y horrible que nadie querrá usarlo.- contesté, haciéndola reír otra vez.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo.- aceptó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, acariciándose la calva cabeza.- Mi cabello no sirve ni para peluquín pero la verdadera razón por la que nos hemos rapado es para apoyarte, hija. No estás sola en esto.

\- No debieron haberlo hecho.- Aremy bajó la mirada, conmovida.- No tienen por qué sufrir lo que sufro yo, papá.

\- No digas tonterías, somos tu familia y si no te apoyamos nosotros, ¿quién lo va a hacer?.- intervino Benji.

\- Él tiene razón, Are-hime.- acordó mi padre, poniéndose nuevamente su gorra.- Además, no debes preocuparte por nosotros, la verdad es que mi tipo de cabello no es muy favorecedor, me viene mejor estar a rapa que batallar con él y esconderlo todo el tiempo bajo la gorra.

\- ¡Sabía que la razón por la que usabas gorra no era por gusto o por comodidad sino por no batallar con tu cabello!.- exclamó mi madre, triunfal.- Tantos años de matrimonio valieron la pena.

\- Algún día te ibas a enterar.- mi padre se encogió de hombros y yo hice un esfuerzo para no reír, no quería que pensara que las cosas entre nosotros se habían suavizado.

Aunque no me arrepentía de haberme rapado el cabello, después de que pasó la emoción del momento y me fui a mi habitación a contarle a (mi) Gio lo que habíamos hecho para confortar a Arey, comencé a darme cuenta de que tendría que tomar medidas para que no se me quemara el cuero cabelludo con el sol y evitar que se me congelara por las noches. Es totalmente cierto lo que dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi con respecto a que su cabello es difícil de manejar, él siempre lo ha llevado muy corto porque si se lo deja crecer mucho suda en exceso y batalla para peinarlo, tal y como me pasa a mí (y sigo preguntándome cómo carajos le hace Jazmín para domar a esa bestia negra, de verdad que la envidio), pero yo primero me corto la lengua antes que admitir que mi padre tiene razón en algo así que dejo que me crezca el pelo lo más que tolero para llevarle la contraria. Tenía que reconocer, pues, que el corte a rapa me resultaba cómodo a pesar de que creía que había perdido todo mi atractivo físico, si es que alguna vez lo tuve, me sentía como el tío Lucas de los Locos Adams pero no me importó aunque tendría que encontrar una manera de cubrir mi cabeza. Usar una peluca anulaba por completo el acto de solidaridad para con mi hermana así que, por mucho que lo quise negar y que traté de encontrar soluciones alternativas, llegué a la conclusión de que mi única y mejor opción era usar una gorra…

Aquí hago un espacio para gritar: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡Primero muerto! Okey, estoy exagerando pero si de por sí no puedo quitarme el estigma de ser el hijo del gran Genzo Wakabayashi, usar gorras todo el tiempo no me iba a ayudar. ¡Tenía que haber otra solución! Por fortuna, en la escuela no iba a poder usar gorra por protocolo de vestimenta así que al menos evitaría que alguien ahí quisiera fastidiarme con este asunto. Mientras gruñía y renegaba contra mi inevitable destino (más drama, por favor), Mijael entró por mi ventana y, al verme, se echó a reír a carcajadas. Al parecer, el rumor de nuestros nuevos cortes de cabello se corrió gracias a los Kaltz y Mijael no había resistido las ganas de venir a burlarse.

\- Perdóname, _cabrón_ , pero es que no puedo evitarlo.- Mijael no dejaba de reírse, el infeliz.- ¡Te pareces al Pitbull!

\- ¡Primero perro antes que reguetonero!.- exclamé, indignado.- ¡Mejor miéntame la madre!

\- Ese tipo no es reguetonero, es rapero.- me corrigió mi amigo.- O eso creo. Y bueno, que Pitbull también es una raza de perro, por cierto.

\- ¿A quién le importa?.- protesté.- Su música es un asco de cualquier manera. Y lo bueno es que eres mi mejor amigo, _cabrón._

\- Precisamente por eso es que me burlo.- replicó Mijael mientras sacaba su celular y me tomaba fotos.- Cuando Adler me avisó lo que habían hecho me dije que tenía que venir a verte. Que conste, apoyo mucho lo que haces por tu hermana, yo pienso hacer lo mismo en un rato más pero eso no quita que me burle de ti primero, sería imperdonable que no lo hiciera.

\- Dai, ¿estás ocupado?.- en ese momento Jaz abrió la puerta de mi habitación.- Mamá quiere verte para checar tus lesiones.

Mijael dejó de reírse abruptamente en cuanto vio a Jazmín, sumiéndose en un mutismo azorado que nos desconcertó a ella y a mí. Los ojos de Mijael miraban fijamente el cortísimo cabello de mi hermana pero ella no lo notó y creyó que había interrumpido alguna conversación importante que él no quería que escuchara alguien que no fuera yo.

\- Perdón, ¿interrumpí algo?.- Jazmín titubeó.

\- No, para nada.- negué.- ¿Mamá me busca, entonces?

\- Sí, está esperándote en la sala.- asintió mi hermana.- Quiere que vayas a verla ahora porque no tardará en regresar con Are.

\- Muy bien.- suspiré, aliviado por tener un buen pretexto para no seguir sufriendo la burla de mi mejor amigo.- No me tardo, Fede. ¿Me esperas aquí o me acompañas?

\- Aquí te espero.- respondió Mijael, muy serio.

Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a la sala, dejando solos a Mijael y a Jazmín. La siguiente situación asquerosa tuvo lugar en mi habitación y la puedo narrar con fidelidad gracias a que ambos me dieron sus versiones de la historia aunque hubiera preferido que no lo hubiesen hecho. Después de que me fui, Mijael continuó mirando fijamente a mi hermana y ésta le sonrió con cierta timidez, sin saber qué era lo que había azorado tanto a aquél.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Mija?.- preguntó ella.- Te noto raro.

\- No me pasa nada, Jaz, es sólo que… .- Mijael se detuvo y carraspeó.- Lo siento, me sorprendí mucho de ver que tú también te cortaste el cabello. Cuando Adler me lo contó, no sé por qué pensé que sólo lo hicieron mi padrino, Chuky y Benji así que me impresionó tu cambio.

\- Me veo muy mal, ¿cierto?.- Jazmín tocó las puntas de su pelo.- Me siento tan rara.

\- No, te ves hermosa.- contestó Mijael, con total sinceridad.- Es cierto que tu cabello es muy lindo pero no es lo único bonito en ti, tú eres muy hermosa y eso no lo cambiará ningún corte de pelo.

\- ¡Oh, sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor!.- Jaz se ruborizó.

\- Claro que no, estoy diciéndolo totalmente en serio.- aseguró Mijael, aún grave.- Sabes que yo nunca te mentiría.

\- Gracias.- mi hermana bajó la mirada, avergonzada.- A ti te puedo confesar que me dolió un poco perder mi cabello pero lo hice porque amo a mi hermana y no iba a permitir que pasara por esto sola. No puedo hacer mucho por ella, prácticamente no puedo hacer _nada_ por ella así que pensé que podría darle mi cabello, cuando menos, para que se hiciera una bonita peluca y que así se sintiera mejor. Soy una cursi, ¿verdad?

\- No, Jaz, no eres cursi.- Mijael esbozó una sonrisa de ternura.- Eres muy noble y tienes un gran corazón, siempre te sacrificas para tratar de hacer sonreír a otros y ésta es una de las muchas razones por las cuales te amo.

Silencio total. Mijael no hubiera causado más impacto en mi hermana ni aunque le hubiera confesado que es gay y que está enamorado de mí. ¡Demasiado tarde! Según él, mi mejor amigo se dio cuenta de que había dicho en voz alta lo que debió haber dicho en voz baja y ya no podía dar marcha atrás. ¡Vaya momento tan inoportuno para hacer una declaración de amor, por más oportuna que ésta fuese para el estado de ánimo de mi hermana!

\- ¿Me… me acabas de decir que…?.- Jazmín se atragantó.- ¿Me dijiste que…?

\- Sí, Jaz.- Mijael suspiró y se rindió a su destino.- Lo lamento, no quería decírtelo así pero sí, te amo, ésa es la verdad. No como amiga, no como hermana, te amo como un chico idiota como yo puede amar a una chica maravillosa como tú.

Antes de perder su valor, Mijael se acercó a mi hermana y la besó en la boca. Asco total. Él habría de decirme después que ella le correspondió pero en serio que a mí no me interesa saber si intercambiaron saliva o no. ¿Qué parte de "no quiero saber los detalles asquerosos" no entendió? En pleno beso estaban cuando regresé a mi habitación porque se me olvidó un libro que mamá quería que le prestara, así que al abrir la puerta vi la escena más repugnante que pudiera haber imaginado; al escucharme, Mijael y Jazmín se separaron, asustados como conejos.

\- ¡Dai! ¿Por qué no tocas la puerta antes de entrar?.- mi hermana estaba más colorada que un jitomate.

\- ¿Tal vez porque es mi habitación?.- los miré a ambos con cara de asco.- ¿En serio no pudieron encontrar otro lugar mejor para besuquearse?

\- No es lo que crees.- replicó Mijael aunque tenía cara de que sí era lo que yo creía que era.- Lo que sucede es que…

\- Yo me tengo que ir.- Jazmín vio la oportunidad al vuelo y la agarró.- Benji me pidió que lo ayudara con su tarea.

Y sin dar tiempo a que alguno le respondiera, mi hermana salió corriendo de mi cuarto como si la estuviese persiguiendo el fantasma de Kentin Hyuga (ya sé que no está muerto, para mi desgracia, pero se entiende). Mijael lanzó un suspiro de resignación y se dejó caer en mi cama.

\- No me quiere más que como amigo.- musitó, decaído.- Por eso ha salido huyendo.

\- Mira, Fede, yo más que nadie quisiera saber qué carajos estaba ocurriendo aquí pero mi mamá me está esperando.- le dije.- Y no voy a volver a dejarte solo aquí, no quiero que acabes revolcándote con mi hermana en mi propia cama. De veras, ¿no pudiste declarártele en otro lugar?

\- ¡Pero si no me le declaré!.- protestó Mijael, poniéndose en pie de un salto.- Sólo se me salió decirle que la amaba.

\- ¿Y no es lo mismo?.- puse los ojos en blanco.

\- No, no lo es, no le pedí que fuera mi novia.- aclaró Mijael mientras bajábamos las escaleras.- Es más, ni siquiera ella me dijo cuáles son sus sentimientos por mí… Mucho mejor, así me evitaré el dolor de saber que sólo me quiere como amigo.

\- Y después dicen que yo soy el dramático.- bufé y le di un golpe a mi amigo en la espalda.- Espera al menos a que mi hermana te mande al carajo antes de llorar por tu desgracia, Fede.

Esto debió hacer que Mijael se sintiera mejor porque el muy _cabrón_ me dio un golpe en la cabeza. Una vez en la sala, sin embargo, Mijael volvió a su estado de azorado mutismo y se quedó muy quieto, sentado en un sillón mientras mi madre me revisaba. Según lo que él me dijo después, Mijael estaba impactado por ver el cambio en mi madre y en mi hermana, estaba tan acostumbrado a verlas con el cabello largo que se sorprendió mucho al verlas con el pelo tan corto pero de ninguna manera estaba decepcionado, todo lo contrario. El caso es que mi madre me revisó y vio que mis heridas estaban curándose bien, lo que me dio cierta esperanza pues, si seguía sus recomendaciones al pie de la letra, estaría totalmente recuperado en el plazo previamente establecido.

\- Sólo no seas terco como tu padre y estarás bien, Dai.- sonrió mi madre. Aún me costaba asimilar su nuevo estilo pero sin duda que su sonrisa no había desaparecido.

\- No lo seré, mamá, no te preocupes.- contesté, aliviado. Al fin una buena noticia, caramba.

\- Muy bien.- Lily le sonrió a Mijael.- ¿Te quedas a cenar, Mija?

\- No, madrina, gracias.- sorprendentemente para ella, Mijael se negó aunque yo sí sabía por qué.- Me tengo que ir ya.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó mi madre, preocupada.- Nunca te habías negado a cenar con nosotros.

\- Es que tengo algo qué hacer.- respondió el otro antes de ponerse de pie, caminar hacia mi mamá y abrazarla con fuerza.- Me gusta tu nuevo peinado, madrina, pero me gusta más cuando traes el cabello largo. Te lo vas a dejar crecer otra vez, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, Mija.- mi mamá le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.- No te preocupes.

Cuando Mijael se retiró, tras ignorar las miradas que le lancé, mi mamá me pidió que me quedara un poco más con ella porque había algo de lo que quería hablarme. Vaya, que estas pláticas entre madre e hijo rebelde estaban volviéndose una costumbre aunque no recordaba haber hecho algo malo últimamente. Digo, la última vez que me peleé con mi padre no le grité ni le falté al respeto, me limité a ignorarlo y a despotricar contra él cuando ya no estaba presente, de manera que no entendía de qué quería hablarme mi mamá.

\- Daisuke, tu padre me dijo que volvieron a tener un desacuerdo.- dijo la doctora Del Valle, después de un largo suspiro.- Aunque parece que esta vez supiste controlarte mejor y te lo agradezco, me gustaría en verdad que ustedes dos dejaran de pelear pero ya no sé qué hacer para ayudarlos a mejorar su relación.

\- Esta vez no fue mi culpa, mamá.- repliqué aunque después me corregí.- Pero admito que quizás no debí tocar el tema escabroso de las Selecciones con las que puedo jugar.

\- Créeme que he hablado con tu padre el mismo número de veces que he hablado contigo y aunque he intentado hacerle ver tu parecer, a él le cuesta trabajo aceptar tu punto de vista así como a ti te cuesta trabajo aceptar el suyo.- continuó mi madre, con cierta disculpa.- Mira, tu papá cree que aún eres joven y que en algún momento puedes cambiar de opinión, él no quiere que tomes una decisión ahora de la que te puedas arrepentir después. De hecho, yo también hice algunas cosas por ti para evitar esto, para que no te sientas presionado a hacer una elección de la cual podrías lamentarte cuando estés más grande.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mamá?.- salté en mi asiento.

\- Tu padre me contó que le reclamaste por no autorizar a que entres a la Academia de Fútbol del Bayern antes de que cumplas los quince años.- me explicó la doctora Del Valle, apesadumbrada.- Pero la verdad es que no fue él quien tomó la decisión de retrasar tu ingreso hasta entonces, Dai, fui yo.

\- ¿En verdad?.- grité, sorprendido.- ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Por qué?

\- Yo le pedí a Genzo que no te obligara a elegir un camino mientras no tuvieras la edad suficiente para razonar las cosas.- continuó mi madre, con un tono de disculpa.- Le pedí que no autorizara tu ingreso a cualquier Academia de Fútbol hasta entonces para darte la oportunidad de escoger otro rumbo diferente al sóccer, no quería que se te limitaran tanto las opciones. Y aún así, tenía la sensación de que tu padre te empujó inconscientemente a elegir el fútbol con sus deseos mal reprimidos aunque cuando comenzaron a pelear creí que yo había tenido razón al no cerrarte todas las puertas, pensé que quizás intentarías tomar otro rumbo aunque ahora veo que más bien no quieres que Genzo decida por ti.

\- ¿Y por qué mi papá no me dijo que no fue él quien tomó esa decisión cuando le reclamé?.- quise saber; no, no era posible que fuese mi madre la causante de mi retraso futbolísitico, seguramente ella trataba de proteger al gran Genzo Wakabayashi, ¿no? ¡Tenía que ser!

\- Porque tu padre no quería que me odiaras a mí por eso.- mi madre volvió a suspirar.- Él quería que concentraras todo tu odio en él, no quería que la relación que hay entre tú y yo resultara afectada por culpa de mis deseos de madre; tu padre creyó que quizás no entenderías qué hay detrás de mis decisiones ya que tampoco has podido comprender las suyas. Perdóname, Daisuke, por haber tomado esa elección por ti. Le he pedido a tu padre que autorice ya tu ingreso a la Academia del Bayern Múnich ahora que ya has decidido ser futbolista.

\- No, mamá, no te disculpes.- moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Yo… De verdad, te agradezco que hayas hecho eso por mí, tengo que admitir que jamás se me pasó por la cabeza todo lo que me acabas de decir.

Bien, supongo que no me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto mi madre trataba de evitar que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi me obligara a convertirme en su clon pero tampoco debía ser muy fácil para ella, considerando la férrea personalidad de él. Criar a un hijo tan rebelde e indeciso como yo no debía ser tarea fácil para ninguno de los dos pero aún así se las habían arreglado para tratar de darme lo que ellos consideraban que era lo mejor, a su manera, sin chocar con las opiniones del otro. Maldita sea, ahora me sentía mal conmigo mismo y el que mi padre se hubiese "sacrificado", recibiendo todo mi odio para evitar que yo me enojara con mi madre, sabiendo lo mucho que la necesitaba en estos días, no contribuía a que me sintiera mejor. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi era igual que Jazmín, ambos se sacrificaban para ayudar a las personas que les importaban (por algo eran padre e hija), y yo no había podido verlo ni apreciarlo. Maldita sea, cada vez me era más difícil seguir enojado con mi padre y de verdad que mi parte rebelde se resistía a dejar de odiarlo.

\- Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero me siento mejor después de esta confesión.- continuó mi madre, avergonzada.- Temí en verdad que te enojaras conmigo.

\- No podría enojarme contigo, mamá, aunque me dijeras que quieres más al Fede que a mí.- respondí.- Bueno, no, sí me voy a enojar si me dices que lo quieres más a él que a mí porque yo soy tu hijo.

\- Eres tan tonto como tu padre.- mamá me abrazó con fuerza y me besó en la frente.- Tenle un poco de paciencia y trata de comprender sus acciones, ¿de acuerdo? Él no es bueno demostrando sus sentimientos, debes aprender a leer sus actos para entenderlo.

\- Lo intentaré.- acepté, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo.- Y por cierto, estoy de acuerdo con entrar a la Academia del Bayern hasta que cumpla los quince, mamá. No sé, a últimas fechas me he puesto a pensar si no me iría mejor con el violín.

\- ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿Quieres que volvamos a pagarte clases particulares?.- preguntó la doctora Del Valle, un poco sorprendida.- Tengo entendido que, lamentablemente, el señor Lorenz ya falleció pero podríamos buscarte otro instructor.

\- No. Sí. No sé.- me encogí de hombros.- Voy a sacar a _Tenshi_ de su encierro y te digo después, ¿va?

\- Como quieras.- asintió ella.

Esa misma noche, los Kaltz, los Krieg y los Schneider hicieron acto de presencia en mi casa y nos dejaron perplejos a los Wakabayashi, pues todos los hombres se habían rapado la cabeza mientras que las mujeres se habían cortado el cabello hasta la altura de las orejas, tal y como lo traían mi mamá y mi hermana mayor. ¡Hasta Demian Krieg se había rapado el pelo! Aremy, quien pudo salir de su cuarto un momento para recibir la sorpresa, se echó a llorar cuando vio lo que sus amigos y familiares habían hecho por ella.

\- Esto es para que sepas que no estás sola.- le dijo nuestra tía Elieth, con una luminosa sonrisa.- Estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas, querida; de verdad lamentamos que no podamos hacer algo más por ti pero ésta es nuestra forma de decirte que te amamos con todo nuestro corazón.

\- No nos dejaremos crecer el cabello hasta que no te crezca a ti el tuyo.- señaló Vania, quien siempre fue la mejor amiga de Aremy.- Y cuando eso suceda, verás que lindos peinados nos vamos a hacer.

\- ¡Pero falta mucho tiempo para eso!.- mi hermanita no sabía si reír o llorar.

\- No importa el tiempo, esperaremos lo que haya que esperar.- dijo Vania, abrazando a Aremy.

Según supe después, mis tías Elieth y Bárbara, mi madrina, y Mina y Vania donaron sus cabelleras para hacer pelucas, como habrían de hacerlo también las chicas que decidieron unirse a la causa. Los niños Levin llegaron un rato después y confirmaron que sus padres también habían donado su cabello, así como ellos se habían cortado los suyos. ¡Vaya locura! De repente todo era un mar de cabezas calvas y cabellos cortos, rara vez había visto a Aremy más emocionada. Erick, además, llevaba un gorrito quirúrgico de color rosa y blanco, los colores favoritos de mi hermana, que habían cosido Anne y Katie para ella, y se lo puso a Aremy para cubrirle la cabeza y el poco cabello que le quedaba, acomodándoselo frente a un espejo para enseñarle a mi hermana cómo arreglárselo. En ese momento, viéndolos jugar y reírse, pude comprender por qué a Aremy le gustaba Erick, sólo él le ponía tanta dedicación y empeño en consentir a una chica que no era su hermana ni su novia. Vaya, que de verdad no me importaría que ellos acabaran casándose en un futuro porque eso significaría que mi hermana había logrado vencer su enfermedad.

Esa noche decidí que buscaría a mi tío Bryan para preguntarle sobre su primera esposa aunque primero tendría que hablar con Mijael para que me aclarara qué había sucedido exactamente entre mi hermana y él ya que Jazmín parecía querer evitarlo a toda costa. No, corrijo, ambos se comportaban de una manera tan estúpida, evitándose mutuamente y fingiendo no verse que daban ganas de querer jalarles las orejas a los dos, por idiotas. Yo no sabía qué rayos sentía mi hermana por el Fede pero estaba seguro de que esa timidez era producto de un amor correspondido, la conocía lo suficiente como para asegurarlo, pero el Fede estaba convencido de que ella sólo lo veía como amigo.

Vaya par de imbéciles, todo parecía indicar que iba a tener que intervenir para ayudarlos.

 **Notas:**

\- _"Mujercitas"_ fue escrito por Louisa M. Alcott.

\- En mi cuenta de Deviantart hay un meme con una versión de Lily con el cabello corto, diseñada por Elieth Schneider. El nombre del meme es "Hair Style Meme: Lily" y está en blanco y negro. La versión a color la encuentran en la cuenta de Elieth con el nombre "Hair Style Meme Lily Completo". No pongo los links directos porque Fanfiction no me lo permite pero si alguien tiene curiosidad de ver a Lily con el pelo corto, puede entrar a cualquiera de las dos cuentas (la mía es Lily-de-Wakabayashi y la Elieth Schneider es Elieth, a secas) y buscar las imágenes con esos nombres.

\- Olvidé decir que Hugo Ramírez tiene 33 años en el manga cuando Wakabayashi, Schneider y compañía tienen 21 años pero en este fic hice que tuviera la misma edad que tienen éstos por cuestiones de trama.


	23. La ocasión la pintan calva

**Capítulo 23. La ocasión la pintan calva.**

Esa noche, cuando la casa se quedó en silencio, busqué el estuche de mi violín de marca Cremona, al que le puse _Tenshi_ (que significa "ángel" en japonés) en un momento de inspiración del cual me arrepentiría después porque suena muy cursi pero el daño estaba hecho, mis hermanas no me dejaron cambiarlo. Siempre tuve el sueño de tocar un violín Stradivarius pero conseguir uno original es tremendamente difícil y mi madre no aceptó comprarme una imitación porque consideró que era demasiado para un músico joven y amateur que aún no estaba seguro de querer ser violinista de tiempo completo. De inicio lamenté esta decisión pero ahora estoy convencido de que comprarme un Stradivarius, aun así fuese una copia, habría sido un desperdicio de instrumento.

En fin, volviendo al punto, como aún tenía resentidas mis manos, quizás no podría tocar a _Tenshi_ como quería por temor a que la tensión me reabriera las heridas, así que me limité a limpiarlo y a verificar el estado de sus cuerdas y de la madera en general, aliviándome al descubrir que, a pesar de mi abandono, mi pequeño _ángel_ aún estaba en buenas condiciones.

\- Te he tenido muy abandonado, querido amigo.- suspiré.- Te cambié tan gradualmente por los guantes de fútbol que no me di cuenta.

A pesar de que dije que no podía, o mejor dicho, _que no debía_ tocarlo, después de afinar a _Tenshi_ interpreté una melodía muy simple, una que no requiriera de mucho esfuerzo, y me asombró notar que había extrañado tocar el violín. Me encanta jugar fútbol, no lo voy a negar, pero también es bonito saber que uno es capaz de producir cosas armoniosas aunque fuese de vez en cuando; el fútbol es una especie de danza barbárica llena de testosterona (o de estrógeno, en el caso del femenil), estimulante y hermosa a su manera, pero la música de un instrumento tan _sublime_ como lo es el violín es una de las cosas más bellas que puede haber en esta vida. Por supuesto, yo estaba muy lejos de tocar como un profesional y estaba consciente de que si seguía los pasos de mi padre jamás me volvería músico profesional. Siendo más niño, uno de mis sueños fue ser violinista profesional, incluso admiraba (aún lo hago) a Alexander Wald, primer violín de la Filarmónica de Viena y actualmente considerado como el mejor violinista del mundo; mi mamá pudo convencer a mi padre de que el ya fallecido ex director de la Filarmónica de Viena, Armand Lorenz, me diese clases particulares y a mí comenzaba a gustarme el asunto de la música clásica pero en algún momento, difuso para mi memoria, cambié el violín por los guantes de portero y las clases con el señor Lorenz se terminaron, lo cual fue una verdadera lástima porque él falleció poco después y siempre me quedará la impresión de que no aproveché todo lo que pude de mis clases con él. Sinceramente, ya no me veo a mí mismo como músico profesional, vistiendo traje de gala en vez de unos cómodos pantalones deportivos, pero sigo preguntándome qué habría sucedido si hubiese escogido otro camino; quién sabe, quizás lo que verdaderamente me desanimó fue saber que incluso en el mundo de la música sufriría de discriminación por ser japonés: varios de los "altos mandos" actuales de la Filarmónica de Viena, la mejor del mundo, consideran que los asiáticos no podemos hacer buena música porque no tenemos alma.

Definitivamente, ésta es una de las creencias sobre los japoneses más estúpidas que he escuchado en mi vida.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de repente, sacándome tan brutalmente de mi concentración que salté y por poco dejo caer a _Tenshi,_ lo cual hubiera sido una gran desgracia. Azorado, dejé el violín en la cama para abrir la puerta, encontrándome ahí a la calva presencia de mi padre, quien me miró con una expresión bastante neutra.

\- Lo siento.- me excusé de inmediato aunque no supe por qué.- ¿Hice demasiado escándalo?

\- No, Daisuke, no te preocupes.- negó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- No necesitas disculparte. Vengo porque tu hermana te escuchó tocar y quiere que lo hagas para ella en su habitación, si no tienes inconveniente y si tus heridas han sanado lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

Evidentemente se estaba refiriendo a Aremy porque Jazmín habría venido por sí misma a pedírmelo o simplemente se sentaría en mi cama a escucharme; la petición de mi padre me sorprendió porque no creí que el sonido de _Tenshi_ alcanzase a llegar hasta el cuarto de mi hermana. Tuve, además, mis cinco segundos de curiosidad porque conocía muy bien la opinión que tenía el gran Genzo Wakabayashi con respecto al violín, ¿qué pensaría del hecho de que su hijita menor quisiera escuchar a "su heredero" tocarlo?

\- ¿Daisuke, me has oído?.- tardé tanto en responder que mi padre tuvo qué insistir.

\- Sí, padre, lo siento.- volví a disculparme.- Iré en un momento. ¿Toqué tan fuerte que la desperté?

\- No, ella no ha conseguido dormir bien en toda la noche, dormita a ratos y se despierta con el más mínimo ruido.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi suspiró, desalentado.- Escuchó el sonido de tu instrumento y dijo que le gustaría escucharlo; he creído que quizás eso podría ayudarle a dormir y por eso he venido, pero si no te sientes cómodo haciéndolo no habrá problema.

\- Sabes que no me voy a negar a hacer algo que me pida Are, papá.- agarré a _Tenshi_ y salí de mi habitación.- Vamos.

Aremy sonrió al vernos entrar y aplaudió entusiasmada; llevaba puesto el gorrito quirúrgico que le regaló Erick y abrazaba al pollo de peluche, y con la escasa luz de la lámpara de noche no se veía tan demacrada aunque sí muy cansada. Me paré junto a su cama y, lo mejor que pude, toqué un par de melodías sencillas para ella, nada complicado porque yo realmente apenas sé tocar las piezas más simples. No podría interpretar el extracto _Allegro non molto_ de _Winter_ de Vivaldi, pero sí podría tocar el _Largo_ , por poner un ejemplo. Algo era algo y me complació ver que Aremy me escuchaba con mucha atención aunque, quizás movida por la música, se quedó dormida al poco rato, por lo que decidí terminar la melodía que tocaba en esos momentos para después salir de su recámara sin hacer ruido. Para mi sorpresa, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi me siguió y temí que quisiera hablar sobre el asunto de mi ingreso a la Academia de Fútbol del Bayern Múnich pero, para mi sorpresa, no fue así.

\- Gracias, Daisuke.- papá se escuchaba aliviado.- Se me habían agotado las ideas para conseguir que tu hermana se durmiera.

\- No pensé que funcionaría.- miré a _Tenshi_ con mucho cariño, ahora quería más al condenado instrumento.

\- Yo tampoco lo creí pero… .- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi dejó inconclusa la frase y se encogió de hombros.- ¿Sabes? Tocas muy bien, tengo que decírtelo, mucho mejor de cómo lo recordaba.

\- Bueno, eso es porque rara vez me escuchaste hacerlo cuando practicaba a diario.- señalé, tratando de no sonar muy ácido.

\- Lo sé bien.- mi padre hizo una mueca.- Sé que me he comportado muy intransigente y grosero con respecto a ese tema, Daisuke, pero quería que supieras que tocas muy bien el violín. Yo no tengo talento musical aunque sí un buen oído, de manera que me asombra saber que un hijo mío sí posee lo primero aunque no sepa de dónde lo sacó.

\- Eh, gracias, aunque más que talento creo que sólo fue práctica.- no esperaba que mi papá me felicitara así que no supe qué más decir.- Mañana tocaré otra vez para Are si no puede conciliar el sueño.

Me marché antes de que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi añadiera otra cosa; sin embargo, tuve la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo antes de irme y noté cuán pálido y decaído se veía en esos momentos. No sabía si era el estrés o el desvelo pero realmente se le veía bastante mal y su falta de cabello no contribuía a su buena presentación. Entre su felicitación sincera por mi "talento" y su aspecto general, mi padre me había sorprendido tanto que no me dio tiempo de preguntarle si seguía creyendo que los músicos profesionales eran unos muertos de hambre.

Para mi desgracia, la gente de la Wittelsbach continuó dando muestras de su esnobismo, o por lo menos de su nivel de presunción. El primer día de clases que tuvimos tras nuestros cortes de cabello, nuestra "buena acción" se corrió como reguero de pólvora entre los estudiantes y maestros, como si fuese algo digno de mencionar. La profesora de Aremy se acercó a mis hermanos y a mí, apenas nos vio entrar en la escuela, para decirnos, llorando a mares, que éramos unos muchachitos muy comprensivos y cariñosos y que Are debía de estar feliz por tenernos de hermanos. No sé quién de los tres estuvo más incómodo ante la presencia de esa señora de edad madura que se sorbía los mocos con un pañuelo estrujado y húmedo, pero sin duda que los tres agradecimos por igual cuando se esfumó y nos dejó con unas tremendas ganas de salir corriendo a comprarnos una peluca.

\- Mándenle mis saludos a Aremy junto con mis mejores deseos.- dijo la mujer, hipeando.- Espero tenerla de vuelta muy pronto.

\- Lo haremos.- contestó Jazmín, toda educación y cortesía.- Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos.

Esperaba ser el único en darme cuenta de que, por muy pronto, Aremy volvería hasta el siguiente ciclo escolar, era seguro que ese año lo perdería completo. Sería raro para Benjamín porque ellos iban en el mismo grupo y solían ayudarse mutuamente para las tareas pero, a como estaba la situación, él la aventajaría un año académico a menos que se encontrara la manera de que Aremy tomara clases particulares y después le permitieran hacer sus exámenes de forma extraordinaria.

Por cierto que los Wakabayashi, los Levin y los Schneider no fuimos los únicos que nos cortamos el cabello por Aremy: al llegar a la escuela nos dimos cuenta de que los Hernández, los Del Valle-Schneider, los Cruyffort, los Shanks y los Ferrari habían hecho lo propio con sus respectivas cabelleras; en honor a la verdad, no me sorprendí demasiado cuando vi a mis primos llegar con el pelo corto (aunque he de reconocerle a Lizzie que haya hecho su mayor esfuerzo para no llorar en frente mío por culpa de su nuevo corte), pero Giovanna me dejó con la boca abierta cuando apareció con su precioso cabello anaranjado reducido a su mínima expresión. Caramba, que en ese momento comprendí qué debió de haber sentido Mijael cuando vio a mi hermana, era cierto que Gio luciría hermosa aunque estuviese calva pero sin duda que me impactó verla con el pelo tan corto.

\- No tenías por qué haber hecho esto.- le dije en cuanto se acercó a mí.- No era tu obligación.

\- Oh, pero si no es una obligación.- repuso Giovanna, sonriendo.- Lo hago para demostrar lo mucho que los quiero a ustedes, no sólo a Aremy sino también a Jaz y a Benji. Y a ti también, por supuesto.

\- Gracias.- me sentía tan perturbado que olvidé que ella aún no me había visto calvo.- Seguro que a tus hermanos no les hizo gracia.

\- Ay, pero si se divirtieron mucho rapándose mutuamente.- Gio se echó a reír.- Relájate, que estás actuando como si nos hubiéramos cortado una mano o una pierna.

\- Tienes razón.- me reí también.- Gracias de cualquier manera.

\- Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide.- Giovanna abrió su elegante mochila escolar, sacó un paquete y me lo ofreció.- Compré esto para ti, me parece que te hará falta.

\- ¿Qué es?.- quise saber, asombrado.

\- Un par de gorros para hombre, de ésos que se ponen de moda en el invierno.- contestó Giovanna.- No puedes usar gorras por el protocolo de vestimenta, ni creo que quieras usarlas, pero no te impedirán que uses éstas por las mañanas.

\- ¡Ay, es cierto!.- sentí que la sangre se me agolpaba en las mejillas.- ¡Tú no me habías visto rapado!

\- No lo había hecho pero ahora que lo hice, constato que Mijael me mintió: no te ves mal.- ella me guiñó el ojo.- De hecho, te da cierto atractivo, Dai.

Giovanna se marchó antes de que pudiera responderle; yo, por mi parte, me sentí como un cohete a punto de estallar, mi ángel pelirrojo no sólo me había regalado una prenda sino que además consideraba que me veía atractivo estando pelón. Me sentía en la novena nube hasta que alguien se paró detrás de mí y susurró a mi oído:

\- Te lo dije: le gustas a Giovanna.- dijo Mijael.- Sólo así se puede comprender por qué cree que te ves bien así.

Por primera vez comencé a creer en las palabras de mi amigo aunque no quería echar las campanas al vuelo, no todavía. De cualquier modo, saqué uno de los gorros del paquete y me lo puse, constatando que no me quedaba tan mal y que me quitaba el frío de la calva. Mientras lo hacía, vi pasar a Maia quien, cosa rara, no me saludó tan efusivamente como solía hacerlo; me dio la impresión de que le había molestado verme hablando con Giovanna pero seguramente fueron imaginaciones mías.

Para nuestra desgracia, la profesora de Aremy no fue la única del personal que se acercó a los Wakabayashi para señalar nuestra "loable acción" de cortarnos el cabello para apoyarla: el maestro encargado del periódico escolar quiso incluso sacar una nota de todos los que nos cortamos el cabello por Aremy para "ensalzar nuestra nobleza" pero antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera encontrar una manera de mandarlo al carajo sin ser expulsado, apareció Mijael para hacerlo en nuestro lugar.

\- No lo hicimos porque seamos nobles sino porque la queremos y punto.- manifestó Mijael, bastante enojado.- ¿Qué no pueden pasar ni cinco minutos sin querer hacer de la enfermedad de Aremy Wakabayashi un show mediático? ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que estos pobres y desamparados chicos han tenido que lidiar con los medios y todavía quiere que el periódico escolar los acose en el único recinto sagrado en donde pueden estar seguros?

El profesor balbuceó una disculpa ante esto, asegurando que no había estado consciente de lo mucho que nosotros, los Wakabayashi, tuvimos qué pasar con la prensa que acosaba y perseguía a nuestros padres. Entendía, por supuesto, que no quisiéramos hacer mucho escándalo sobre el tema y lamentaba su falta de sensibilidad. Sin embargo, los "pobres y desamparados niños" tuvimos que mordernos la lengua para no reír a carcajadas cuando Mijael pronunció las palabras "recinto sagrado", sólo alguien que lo conociera bien sabría que él estaba exagerando para salirse con la suya.

\- Gracias, camarada.- suspiré cuando el atribulado educador se esfumó.- Interviniste a tiempo porque estaba a punto de responderle con una palabra por la cual seguramente me hubieran castigado otra vez.

\- Lo cual habría estado muy mal.- señaló Jazmín, frunciendo el ceño al estilo Genzo Wakabayashi.- No deberías de meterte en más problemas, Dai, Margus se lo merecía pero esto ya sería diferente.

\- Ya lo sé.- le mostré la lengua a mi hermana mayor.- Por eso le estoy agradeciendo a Mijael por haberme detenido, a diferencia tuya que no dices algo.

\- Estaba por hacerlo.- las mejillas de Jaz se tiñeron de rojo.- Gracias, Mija…

\- Ay, que hasta mamá es más efusiva cuando le dice a la tía Eriko que le da gusto verla.- señaló Benji, quien no sabía nada de la impetuosa declaración que el Fede le hizo a nuestra hermana.- Pareciera que no hablas con Mijael sino con algún desconocido.

\- No te preocupes, chaparro, no es necesario que me lo agradezcan.- Mijael desvió la mirada, decepcionado.- Lo hago de corazón.

\- Y por eso mismo es que lo reconocemos.- Jazmín fue más entusiasta en esta ocasión pero miraba fijamente al suelo.- Siempre has estado ahí para nosotros, Mija, y no hay forma de agradecértelo porque es imposible demostrar cuánto lo apreciamos.

Schneider, emocionado, alzó la vista justo cuando mi hermana lo hizo también y hubo entre ellos un intercambio sincero de cariño, algo que no pudo ocultar el bochorno que ambos sentían, tras lo cual Jazmín se disculpó, alegando que tenía que preguntarle algo a Danielle y marchándose a paso veloz. Pensé que Mijael estaría decepcionado otra vez pero vi que sonrió levemente y pude respirar tranquilo, al parecer no todo estaba perdido en esa relación.

Durante el resto del día pude comprobar que muchos de los alumnos de la Wittelsbach estaban dispuestos a hacer las cosas más locas con tal de seguir una moda: escuché a más de un grupito de estudiantes decir que también se cortarían el pelo, tal y como lo habíamos hecho nosotros, aunque no oí que lo quisieran hacer como apoyo a mi hermana. Estaba casi seguro de que la gran mayoría de ellos lo haría por seguir la corriente más que por verdadera nobleza y me molesté, no iban a cortarse el cabello0 por verdadera empatía hacia Aremy sino para sentir que eran mejores que el resto de la gente por ser tan magnánimos. En esos momentos estuve de acuerdo con Kentin Hyuga con respecto a lo que dijo de que la Wittelsbach es una escuela de niños ricos que se sienten superiores a los demás, aunque he de decir que no todos somos así.

Después de mi suspensión decidí quedarme a ver lo que restaba del entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol por, no sé, mero masoquismo quizás, o tal vez se debía a mi enorme espíritu de contradicción: cuando tenía que ir a los adiestramientos, hacía falta que me llevaran arrastrando, pero nomás no puedo jugar y voy y me aparezco en el campo, no sé para qué. En esos instantes me daban ganas de pararme frente al espejo y preguntarme: ¿Por qué eres así? No puedo culpar al gran Genzo Wakabayashi por no saber qué hacer conmigo, soy más contradictorio que mi madre y eso ya es mucho decir. En cualquier caso, me quedé porque quería ver a Marko jugar con mi equipo; ya conocía bien su estilo de juego pero ansiaba saber qué tan buena recepción tenía entre mis compañeros, no es desconocido para nadie que alguien como él en la portería es una muy buena elección.

\- Tranquilo, Wakabayashi, no tienes por qué preocuparte, tu sustituto no será permanente.- dijo Kentin Hyuga, pasando a mi lado sin voltear a verme.- A menos que él sea mejor que tú. Ah, es cierto, que sí lo es.

Pude escuchar la risa burlona del Hyuga mientras ingresaba al campo y me tuve que controlar para no ir a patearlo. Maldito infeliz, a últimas fechas se deleitaba soltándome frases hechas con el afán de fastidiar, como si fuera culpa mía que mi hermana mayor hubiese decidido tronar con él. Aun así, yo sé que Kentin es sincero al decir que considera que Marko es mejor portero que yo porque lo conoce desde su escuela en Italia, en donde habían jugado en el mismo equipo, de ahí que supiera de sobra cuáles son sus habilidades.

Además, podía ser también que la apreciación de Kentin sobre Marko le viniese heredada de su padre, Kojiro Hyuga, quien jugó en Italia durante casi toda su carrera profesional y conocía de sobra a Gino Hernández, el padre de Marko, a quien aprendió a respetar a base de partidos perdidos contra el Milán, el equipo de Hernández. Además, Gino Hernández tenía una reputación labradísima como guardameta a nivel mundial, era conocido no sólo en Italia sino también en el resto del planeta y tuvo una trayectoria profesional tan sórdida que rápidamente se ubicó como el segundo mejor portero que hubiese dado Italia, sólo por detrás del legendario, del único, del grande Gianluigi Buffon. Los rumores decían que Gino incluso fue entrenado por Buffon en persona, lo que despertaba envidia en todos aquéllos que queríamos ser porteros. ¡Ser entrenado por el mejor guardameta que ha existido jamás! Vamos, que hasta el gran Genzo Wakabayashi admiraba y reconocía la habilidad de Buffon y estoy seguro de que a él también le hubiera gustado ser entrenado por él, pero que me desvío del tema porque yo estaba hablando de Gino Hernández, quien tiene el honor de ser el único futbolista del mundo que ha participado en seis copas mundiales (superando así a Buffon quien sólo pudo jugar cinco), consiguiendo además ser campeón del mundo en su cuarta justa mundialista. Por algo lo apodaban el _Perfect Keeper_ , vamos. Así pues, con tremenda trayectoria no era de sorprender que su hijo fuese tan bueno como Gino, yo sabía bien que éste estaba esforzándose al máximo para pasar la estafeta a Marko, quien estaba destinado a tener un futuro tan grandioso como lo había tenido él.

No me malentiendan, no estoy menospreciando a mi padre pero el ser el hijo del gran Genzo Wakabayashi no me hace ciego a la habilidad de otros guardametas. Digo, mi papá también fue campeón del mundo aunque él sólo pudo jugar tres mundiales gracias a que sus múltiples lesiones acabaron cobrándole factura antes de tiempo, obligándolo a retirarse de la Selección Japonesa a temprana edad para un portero y quitándole la oportunidad de ser bicampeón. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, me pregunto si no será por esta razón por la cual mi padre está tan obsesionado con que yo sea portero y juegue para Japón, si no querrá que yo sea campeón del mundo con este país para que así él pueda sentir que consiguió un bicampeonato. No sé, parece un tanto exagerado pero tratándose del gran Genzo Wakabayashi, todo es posible. En fin, volviendo a lo que decía, reconozco que Gino Hernández es tan buen portero como mi padre y respeto su estilo de juego, por tanto, también respeto a su hijo. Como dije antes, muchos esperaban que se estableciera entre Marko y yo una rivalidad en cuanto él llegara a la Wittelsbach pero no fue así, nos respetamos mutuamente y admiramos el estilo de juego del otro, tal y como hicieron nuestros padres en su tiempo.

Sin embargo, tengo que reconocer que en ese entrenamiento me sentí muy inferior a Marko. Su desempeño era muy bueno aunque, por alguna razón que no entendía, él parecía estarse conteniendo a la hora de jugar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No estaba haciéndolo mal pero no desplegaba toda su capacidad y el ahora entrenador Kaltz lo notó. El alemán lo instaba a soltarse, a desenvolverse plenamente en el manejo de la defensa pero Marko a duras penas hacía lo mínimo indispensable. Y con todo y que no estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo, mi amigo y rival italiano estaba haciéndolo mucho mejor que como lo hice yo en los días en los que Hoffman me ganó la titularidad. Además, maldita sea, aún con el cráneo pelón continuaba viéndose bien y no como una mala imitación asiática de Pitbull.

\- Hola, Dai.- Danielle apareció de la nada y se sentó junto a mí en las gradas.- ¿Estás solo hoy?

\- Hola, Dani.- respondí, tras sonreírle.- Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo, creí que estabas con Jazmín.

\- Ah, ella se fue a tu casa con tu hermano.- suspiró Danielle, jugando con las puntas cortas de su cabello castaño.- Y por eso quería aprovechar para hablar contigo.

\- ¿Sobre qué?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Ahora qué hice?

\- Curiosamente, esta vez no eres tú el del problema.- respondió Danielle.- Quiero hablarte de dos personas, empezando por la misma Jaz. ¿Sabías ya que Mijael le declaró al fin sus sentimientos?

\- ¿Saberlo? El muy _cabrón_ se le declaró en mi habitación.- hice un gesto de asco.- Hasta parece que lo hizo a propósito.

\- Bueno, por lo que Jaz me dio a entender, creo que a Mijael se le salió decírselo.- Danielle ahogó una risita.- No es como si lo hubiese planeado.

\- Por eso dije "hasta parece".- bufé.- Me consta que todo fue espontáneo por parte del Fede, lo cual no sé si empeoró o mejoró las cosas.

\- No estoy segura pero al menos al fin le dijo lo que siente por ella.- me respondió Danielle, pensativa.- Lo cual viene bien ahora que Jaz ha botado a Kentin Hyuga. Sin embargo, mucho me temo que tu hermana no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que siente por Mijael.

\- No me sorprende.- hice un gesto al ver que Marko hacía una muy buena parada.- A duras penas sabe cómo se llama, Dani, siempre ha sido tremendamente despistada, por más inteligente que sea.

\- Lo sé bien.- aceptó Danielle, quien tal vez notó la reacción que tuve ante la estupenda actuación de su hermano.- Jazmín es una chica inteligente para muchas cosas pero en otras es bastante despistada y por eso es que quise buscarte. Eres el mejor amigo de Mijael, ¿no? Quiero pedirte que no permitas que él se dé por vencido con Jaz o que crea que ella no lo quiere de la misma manera porque yo sé que Jaz lo ama también, es solo que... Bueno, es Jaz, ya la conoces.

\- Sí, la conozco.- volteé a verla y sonreí.- ¿Así que tú también has sabido leer el lenguaje corporal de mi hermana para descubrir que ella ama a Mijael?

\- Si no supiera hacerlo, no podría considerarme su mejor amiga.- replicó Danielle, con cierta vanidad.- ¿Me ayudarás entonces a conseguir que este par de tontos no se separen? Prometo que yo haré todo lo posible para que Jazmín admita que ama a Mijael tanto como él a ella.

\- Claro que te ayudaré.- acepté.- No dejaré de insistirle al Fede que no pierda las esperanzas. Me alegra saber que tendré ayuda por el lado de mi hermana.

\- Te hace falta mantener más comunicación con tus amigos, Dai.- dijo Danielle, haciendo que recordara que su hermana Valerie ya me había dicho algo similar.- Muchos estamos dispuestos a ayudarte, sólo es cuestión de que tú te dejes.

\- Gracias.- sonreí de forma sincera.- ¿De quién más me querías hablar?

En ese momento, el entrenador Kaltz hizo una pausa para insistirle a Marko en que tenía que despabilarse; el alemán le hizo ver al chico que si lo cambió de grupo fue porque sabía que él daría la talla y no había cambiado de parecer, pero Marko necesitaba poner más de su parte para darle al equipo la estabilidad en la defensa que tanta falta le hacía.

\- De él.- suspiró Danielle, apesadumbrada.- Es el primer entrenamiento que ves con Marko ocupando tu lugar, ¿cierto?

\- Sí.- admití, no muy feliz.- Quedo tan fastidiado de las detenciones que me voy directamente a casa cuando terminan.

\- Lo supuse.- asintió Danielle.- Te pregunto porque, ¿has visto cómo está jugando Marko hoy? Bien, pues así lo ha estado haciendo durante la última semana. El partido del jueves pasado lo ganaron por tres a uno, pero ese gol en contra se lo comió mi hermano por mera estupidez. Y digo estupidez no porque él sea malo jugando sino porque se niega a desplegar toda su capacidad por una idea estúpida que se le metió en su estúpido cerebro.

\- ¿Qué idea?.- quise saber. Sí sabía que mi equipo ganó pero nadie me había contado que el gol en contra había ocurrido por una mala actuación del portero.

\- ¿Sabes, Dai? Marko no estuvo muy contento cuando el señor Kaltz le dijo que ocuparía tu lugar durante el tiempo que estuvieras lesionado.- comenzó a decir Danielle, mirando al campo.- Le pregunté directamente qué le pasaba y el muy idiota me contestó que siente que está empeorando las cosas para ti.

\- ¿Para mí? Ah, caray, ¿y eso cómo?.- me asombré.

\- Marko dice que estás pasando por muchas cosas en estos días.- continuó ella, en voz baja.- No sólo lo de tu hermana sino también la presión que has tenido por parte de tu papá, el asunto con Hoffman y tu castigo, y el que quieran que él ocupe tu puesto le pareció que sería echarle más leña al fuego. En otras palabras, siente que ya estás pasando por muchas cosas y que jugar en tu lugar puede hacerte sentir peor, que hará que pienses que tendrás que esforzarte al doble para recuperar tu puesto.

Vaya, que Danielle lo consideraba una estupidez pero era real, bastante real. ¡Por supuesto que tendría que esforzarme al doble, iba a regresar a jugar después de que Marko Hernández estuviese en mi lugar durante tres encuentros! No se trataba de sustituir a Hoffman, quien a pesar de todo no estaba a mi nivel, sino del hijo de Gino Hernández y ésa era una razón para preocuparse. De repente tuve ganas de reírme, si Danielle supiera que yo pensaba igual que Marko, sin duda que me golpearía con su mochila hasta cansarse.

\- Es una broma, ¿no?.- pregunté, lo más inocentemente que pude.

\- No, no lo es.- bufó Danielle, cruzándose de brazos.- Por eso es que he venido a hablar contigo. Marko te aprecia y no quiere perder tu amistad por esta cuestión, así que le serviría de mucho que hablaras con él para que le hicieras ver que no tienes miedo de que te quite tu lugar. Después de todo, no tienes por qué temer, eres tan buen portero como él.

Tuve ganas de reírme otra vez cual foca retrasada. No sé si Danielle sabía que yo sí estaba inseguro y por eso quería darme ánimos de manera indirecta o si de verdad creía que yo no estaba inseguro de mi valor por culpa de su hermano. Sea cual fuese la cuestión, me sentí bastante estúpido y ligeramente conmovido porque no creí que Marko pudiera sentirse así por culpa mía.

\- Marko te respeta, eso lo sabes, ¿no?.- continuó Danielle, al ver que me quedaba callado.- Así como nuestro papá respeta al tuyo.

\- Yo también lo respeto.- acepté.- Aunque no pensé que llegaría a sentirse mal por esto. Hablaré con él, no te preocupes.

\- Gracias.- Danielle sonrió.- Digo, si te pones a pensarlo hay pocas posibilidades de que ustedes dos en un futuro tengan que pelear por la posición de guardameta titular en un mismo club, lo más seguro es que ambos jueguen en equipos diferentes y ni siquiera van a estar en la misma Selección Nacional. A menos que los dos quisieran jugar para México lo cual, si bien no es imposible, es poco probable que quieran suicidarse de esa manera.

\- Lo sé.- me reí con muchas ganas.

Cierto, que Marko es una cuarta parte mexicano gracias a su madre, de manera que sí, existe la posibilidad de que ambos acabáramos en el mismo equipo pero sería una tontería por parte de Marko abandonar la idea de jugar con Italia, una Selección pentacampeona, para irse con México. Mismo caso que el mío, suponiendo que decidiera (y me dejaran) nacionalizarme alemán, excepto porque Marko se ahorra el paso de la nacionalización.

\- Hablaré con Marko pero será otro día.- miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que se me hacía tarde.- Tengo algo que hacer hoy.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes.- aceptó Danielle.- Sólo te pediría que lo hicieras antes del próximo partido, si puedes.

\- Lo haré.- asentí mientras me ponía en pie.- Te encargo a mi hermana, Dani.

\- Y yo a mi primo.- Danielle puso los ojos en blanco.- Si no, son capaces de morirse de viejos sin haberse sincerado jamás.

\- No lo dudes.- volví a reír antes de marcharme.

No quise decirle a Danielle que la razón por la que tenía que irme fue porque mi tío Bryan iba a pasar por mí. Al fin había decidido hablar con él y los dos acordamos que lo mejor sería hacerlo durante el trayecto de la escuela a la casa pues sólo ahí estaríamos completamente solos. ¿Han notado que muchas de las pláticas importantes de esta historia han ocurrido precisamente mientras voy de la escuela a la casa y viceversa? Eso pasa cuando vives con muchos hermanos y tienes a tantos amigos y primos pululando alrededor, prácticamente ese rato de viaje es el único sitio en donde no habrá entrometidos, siempre y cuando te asegures de sólo ir acompañado por la persona con la que quieres hablar. El caso es que mi tío pasó por mí a la hora acordada y yo no sabía cómo comenzar el tema aunque estaba consciente de que no debía tardarme porque disponíamos de poco tiempo; el problema era que yo recordaba lo que me dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, de que probablemente Bryan Cruyffort no quería que le mencionaran el tema de su esposa fallecida y por eso me trabé. Por fortuna, mi tío estaba más consciente de mi turbación que yo mismo y fue él quien inició el tema.

\- Podemos ahorrarnos la cuestión de las condolencias, Daisuke.- dijo mi tío Bryan, con voz neutra.- Sé que lo sientes por mí y por mis hijos varones y te lo agradezco, pero podríamos pasar a lo importante ya que tenemos poco tiempo. ¿Hay algo que quieras saber con respecto a la enfermedad de tu hermana? Desde el punto de vista de un familiar, claro, ya que tu madre podrá explicarte mejor las cuestiones médicas.

\- Sí.- había un tema que me obsesionaba.- Edward me contó que a su madre le hicieron un trasplante de médula ósea pero no funcionó… ¿Podrías… decirme qué fue lo que falló?

\- No sé por qué presentí que sería eso lo que querrías preguntarme.- suspiró el señor Cruyffort.- Bien, Daisuke, te lo resumiré lo mejor que pueda: como ya sabes, Marianne tenía un hermano, Sasha, quien fue el mejor candidato para ser su donante por el hecho de ser su hermano pero, estrictamente hablando, a nivel médico no era el donador ideal. La razón es que, para que un trasplante de médula ósea sea exitoso, tiene que haber mucha compatibilidad entre el donador y el receptor y no había tanta entre Sasha y Marianne, a pesar de ser hermanos. Te diré que me sorprendí cuando el médico me dijo que sólo uno de cada cuatro pacientes encuentra al candidato ideal entre sus hermanos, los demás deben buscar en las listas de donadores a alguien que tenga una compatibilidad mayor con ellos.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?.- salté.- ¡Yo pensaba que, por el hecho de ser hermanos, ellos eran compatibles!

\- Yo también lo creía así pero eso se debe a la genética y a la manera en la que cada uno de nosotros recibe sus genes por parte de sus padres.- contestó el señor Bryan, frunciendo el ceño.- Los hermanos tienen mayor probabilidad de poseer los mismos genes pero como todo es tan aleatorio, también es posible que no compartan los suficientes como para que uno pueda ser el donador ideal del otro, que fue lo que sucedió con mi cuñado y mi primera esposa. Hubiera sido preferible buscar otro donante en las listas pero ya no teníamos tiempo, la quimioterapia había fracasado y no nos quedaban más opciones. Marianne y Sasha estaban conscientes de que había altas probabilidades de fracasar pero aun así decidieron seguir adelante.

\- No hay peor batalla que la que no se pelea.- musité.

\- Exactamente.- asintió mi tío.- Yo, por supuesto, también estuve de acuerdo; desgraciadamente el azar no jugó a nuestro favor y el cuerpo de Marianne acabó rechazando la médula de su hermano.

\- Creo entender.- musité, cabizbajo. Me dieron ganas de llorar, mi mayor esperanza se derrumbaba cual castillo de arena ante la embestida de las olas.- Eso quiere decir que un trasplante de médula no va a salvar a mi hermana…

\- Eso no es verdad, Dai.- negó mi tío.- Aremy posee una ventaja enorme que no tenía Marianne: ella tiene tres hermanos, lo que quiere decir que tiene tres oportunidades de encontrar al donador ideal en su propia familia. Como te dije, a mi esposa le jugó en contra el hecho de sólo tener a un donante cercano que no era tan compatible con ella. Podría decir que fue el destino o que la vida es una _hija de puta_ pero lo cierto es que las cosas son diferentes para tu hermana. Primero tienen que esperar a que la quimioterapia funcione, el hecho de que a Marianne no le haya servido no significa que no vaya a ser útil para Aremy, cada persona es diferente y reacciona diferente al medicamento, además hay que recordar que ellas no presentan el mismo tipo de leucemia.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, tío.- me sentí un poco mejor.- Nosotros somos tres, alguno debe servirle. Además, Are tiene un gemelo, eso mejora sus probabilidades de encontrar a un buen donador, ¿no?

\- Así es; por lo que sé, los gemelos son los mejores donantes.- el señor Bryan me palmeó la espalda.- No te desanimes, Daisuke, todavía hay mucho que se puede hacer por tu hermana.

Platicamos un rato más sobre la señora Marianne antes de llegar a casa; el señor Cruyffort me contó que ella, al igual que Aremy, se puso muy mal de un momento a otro, perdió peso, empezó a caérsele el cabello y se la pasaba todo el día vomitando. Cuando le hicieron el diagnóstico ya era muy tarde pero aun así tanto su marido como su hermano quisieron mantener la esperanza, aunque mi tío me confesó que cuando se intentó el trasplante de médula, él ya no tenía muchas expectativas aunque me insistió en que el caso de Aremy es diferente y que yo no debía ser pesimista. Cuando al fin llegamos a mi casa, mi tío Bryan se bajó de su coche para saludar a mis padres y yo aproveché para darle un abrazo como gratitud por sus explicaciones y por su apoyo. En ese momento me propuse, a manera de agradecimiento, que iba a tratar de ayudar a Edward en lo que pudiera.

Esa noche el Sueño sufrió una leve modificación: mientras me encontraba a los pies de la cama de Aremy, aparecían el Dr. Lacoste y la enfermera Hayakawa; a una indicación de él, ella me pinchaba el brazo con una jeringa gigante para sacar alguna especie de líquido sanguinolento, que después le inyectó a mi hermana a través de un suero. Sin embargo, en cuanto el líquido extraño entró en las venas de Aremy, ésta comenzó a consumirse lentamente, como si mi "médula" la estuviera derritiendo desde adentro. Yo le grité al doctor que detuviera el proceso pero él me dijo que era demasiado tarde, que el procedimiento había fallado y que yo era el causante de la muerte de mi hermana. Empecé a gritar y entonces la enfermera Azumi se acercó a mí con la intención de inyectarme una especie de solución verde que no tenía muy buena pinta. Desesperanzado al ver morir a Aremy, me dejé caer sobre su cama, esperando que todo acabara pronto…

Me desperté cuando alguien movió levemente mi brazo; asustado, abrí los ojos y vi a Catrina sentada en la cama, mirándome con dulzura.

\- ¿Otra vez el Sueño?.- me preguntó con suavidad.

\- Sí.- me incorporé mientras me tallaba los ojos.- Creo que lo que hablé con mi tío Bryan hace rato me afectó.

\- ¿Quieres platicar de eso?.- Catrina usaba un elegante camisón largo de color negro.

\- No lo sé.- me hice a un lado para que ella se recostara en la cama junto a mí.- Pero me gustaría que te quedaras un rato conmigo.

\- Por supuesto.- Catrina se recargó contra la cabecera y yo lo hice contra su hombro. Me gustaba sentir su cercanía aunque me preguntaba por qué siempre tenía las manos tan frías.- ¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa?

\- Quisiera saber por qué siempre sueño que Aremy se muere.- dije, en voz baja.- Se supone que el tratamiento va bien, hasta donde nos han dicho, y hay muchas otras opciones para ella pero aun así tengo miedo de perderla. ¿Por qué soy tan pesimista?

\- No eres pesimista, Dai, no más de lo que lo es la mayoría de la gente.- negó Catrina, apretándome la mano.- Todos le temen a la Muerte, de una forma o de otra: algunos a su propia muerte, otros a la muerte de un familiar. En tu caso, temes que sea tu hermana quien se vaya, lo cual es perfectamente normal.

\- ¿Cómo se puede lidiar contra eso?.- pregunté, cerrando los ojos.- No quiero vivir todo el tiempo con el miedo a la Muerte, ya sea la mía o la de mi hermana.

\- Hay muchas maneras de tratarlo.- respondió mi madrina.- La primera y más importante es reconocer que la Muerte es un paso más en el proceso de Vida, que no es el fin sino el comienzo de algo más grande, es un renacer, una amiga que te llevará al siguiente escalafón. Muchas culturas ancestrales creían que morir era pasar a un nivel superior, que había Vida después de la Muerte en un lugar mejor: para los aztecas era el Mictlán, para los vikingos el Valhalla, el Aaru o Duat para los egipcios y los Campos Elíseos para los griegos. Es cierto que nadie puede constatar que el Paraíso exista pero todas las culturas ancestrales han estado de acuerdo en este punto, en que hay Vida después de la Muerte. Siendo así, no hay por qué temer a morir; es cierto que estarás triste cuando alguien a quien amas se vaya, pero en algún momento la volverás a ver en Ese Lugar al que todos irán algún día.

\- ¿Realmente crees en esto, madrina, o es que tratas de consolar a un adolescente de la mejor forma que puedes?.- a pesar de todo, me sentí confortado por sus palabras.

\- Un poco de ambas.- ella me sonrió de forma enigmática.- Lo que trato de decirte es que morir no es el final ni para los que se van ni para los que se quedan. Los que se van lo hacen a un lugar mejor y los que se quedan revivirán a los fallecidos a través de sus recuerdos. Toma como ejemplo el Día de Muertos que celebramos en México: una vez al año tendrás la oportunidad de rememorar a los que ya no están a través de una fiesta en donde honras su vida. No te estoy diciendo que Aremy se va a morir sino que, si llegara a hacerlo, no debes estar triste porque podrás mantenerla viva en tus recuerdos mientras te reúnes con ella en Ese Lugar.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.- musité, con mi cabeza recargada en su hombro.- ¿Por qué es tan fácil hablar de la Muerte contigo, Cat?

\- Es una buena pregunta.- ella soltó una risita de complicidad, que me pareció extraña.- Quizás porque yo la veo como una buena amiga y no como enemiga.

\- Quisiera que hablar con mi padre de esto fuese más fácil.- comenté.- No me cuesta trabajo tratar el tema con mamá pero mi papá es otro cantar…

\- Bueno, tu madre es doctora y está acostumbrada a la Muerte.- contestó Catrina.- La ha visto tantas veces que se acostumbró a verla como una vieja amiga con la que solía mantener muchas batallas. En algunas ocasiones ganó tu madre, en otras lo hizo su Vieja Amiga, pero Lily aprendió a respetarla y a convivir con ella, por eso es que no le teme. Tu padre, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, pues… Lo que sucede con él, y es un secreto que te voy a contar, es que le tiene miedo a la Muerte.

\- ¿Tú crees?.- cuestioné, escéptico.- Nah, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi no le teme a nada.

\- A la Muerte sí y te voy a decir por qué pero no hables con él de esto por el momento.- continuó Catrina, con voz confidencial. Llevábamos rato metidos bajo las sábanas, recargados contra la cabecera y tomados de las manos y aun así éstas seguían estando heladas.- Tu padre nunca ha estado en contacto con la Muerte ni la ha visto siquiera de lejos. No perdió a alguien importante durante su niñez ni en su adolescencia y en sus planes Ella nunca ha estado presente, ni siquiera como posibilidad remota. No era lo suficientemente cercano a alguien que estuviera a punto de morir como para que temiera perderlo, la mayoría de las personas a las que Genzo apreciaba eran jóvenes, como él, o gozaban de buena salud. El primer contacto real que tu padre tuvo con la Muerte fue cuando falleció tu bisabuelo y, cuando eso sucedió, Genzo ya era adulto.

\- No lo había visto de esa manera.- confesé, aturdido.- Pero aun así la muerte del bisabuelo le tuvo qué doler, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero no le temía porque ya se lo había visto venir.- replicó Catrina.- Daisuke Wakabayashi _senior_ tuvo una enfermedad cardiaca prolongada cuyo fin sólo podía ser la Muerte, de manera que su nieto tuvo mucho tiempo para prepararse. En cambio, la enfermedad de tu hermana ha sido tan repentina que ha sacado a Genzo de su equilibrio. Además, Aremy es una niña y en teoría tiene una vida por delante, a diferencia de Daisuke Wakabayashi _senior_ , quien era un hombre mayor que ya había vivido lo suficiente. Tu padre no está preparado para afrontar la posible Muerte de tu hermana y no sabe cómo hacerlo, de ahí que le tenga tanto miedo.

\- Me resisto a creerlo.- insistí.- Es decir, ¡es el gran Genzo Wakabayashi! Nunca ha habido obstáculo que lo detenga ni situación que pueda hacer mella en su espíritu. ¡No puede tenerle miedo a la Muerte, él no le teme a nada!

\- Daisuke, los hombres fuertes y de gran voluntad, como tu padre, son precisamente los que más le temen a la Muerte, porque la ven como enemiga ya que no la pueden detener.- me explicó Catrina, dulcemente.- Genzo Wakabayashi no le teme a la derrota ni a la adversidad porque sabe que puede salir de ellas cuando lo desee; sin embargo, la Muerte es la única a la que nunca podrá vencer por más que se esfuerce, por eso es su gran temor.

Vaya, que nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso pero tenía tanta lógica que me pregunté cómo carajos no lo vi antes. Me di cuenta entonces que la razón por la que había visto a mi padre tan cansado en los últimos días era porque su peor pesadilla podía convertirse en realidad, esto era, que se muriera alguien a quien él amaba. Es cierto que le dolió perder a mi bisabuelo (según lo que me dijo mamá) y sé que llorará cuando Tatsuo Mikami, su antiguo entrenador, se muera, pero ninguna muerte le dolerá tanto como la de Aremy.

\- No quiero cometer ese error.- bufé.- No quiero temerle a la Muerte como él.

\- Pues entonces empieza a verla como amiga.- Catrina me miró con sus hermosos ojos color violeta.- Acostúmbrate al hecho de que está siempre contigo, vigilando tus pasos para esperar el día en el que deba ser tu guía y compañera. No le tengas miedo, abrázala y acéptala como parte ineludible del ser humano y mantén siempre presente que la Muerte es el inicio y no el final, así como que la gente que fallece sólo se ha marchado al sitio a donde tarde o temprano también irás tú, por lo que la volverás a ver. Si consigues esto, Daisuke, serás más fuerte que tu padre en ese sentido y podrás apoyarlo cuando él desfallezca.

Esbocé una sonrisa irónica casi sin darme cuenta. ¿Había algo en lo que podría ser mejor que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi? Sin duda que me esforzaría porque así fuera. Quién sabe, tal vez así podría demostrarle que soy capaz de tener mi propio criterio y entonces él comenzaría a confiar en mí.

 **Notas:**

\- Ya sé que Italia sólo ha ganado cuatro copas mundiales pero considerando que Gino Hernández ya consiguió otra en esta historia, es lógico que esta selección ya sea pentacampeona.


	24. ¿A qué le temes?

**Capítulo 24. ¿A qué le temes?**

Cuando tenía cuatro años, me daba miedo el monstruo imaginario que se escondía en mi armario, tal y como seguramente le pasó, le pasa y le pasará a millones de niños en todo el mundo, con la diferencia de que a mí me asustaba un viejo paraguas que alguien había olvidado ahí. Esto sería muy, muy estúpido de no ser por mi tía Eriko, quien tenía la costumbre de contarles cuentos y creencias nipones a sus sobrinos _haifu_ para que se familiarizaran con la que ella creía que debía ser su única cultura, es decir, la japonesa. Ésta era una de las muchas razones por las que mi mamá la odiaba ya que, a su parecer, los cuentos japoneses muchas veces no eran aptos para niños, o lo eran para los niños que sobrevivieron al horror de la Segunda Guerra Mundial con su bomba atómica, esos hijos del Sol Naciente que quedaron con secuelas físicas y psicológicas y que, por lo mismo, ya no se asustaban con nada; sin embargo, para el descendiente de un japonés que no ha conocido la guerra, que vivía en un país occidental y cuya única preocupación era la de no mojar la cama mientras dormía, contarle esas creencias eran demasiado, a decir de la doctora Del Valle, quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que su cuñada no pusiera filtros a la hora de hablar con sus mestizos retoños.

Al punto al que voy es que mi tía Eriko Misaki me contó alguna vez que en Japón se cree que los objetos que alcanzan los cien años de antigüedad adquieren vida propia y que, si no fuiste bueno con ellos durante el tiempo en el que los usaste, vendrán para vengarse de ti en cuanto tengan la capacidad de moverse. Cuando ella me contó esta superstición, no le creí y fui a hablar con el gran Genzo Wakabayashi quien me confirmó que, efectivamente, también él pensaba eso cuando era niño y que es por esta razón por la cual los japoneses les dan las gracias a las cosas de las cuales van a deshacerse, para evitar que uno de estos _tsukumogami_ (o "espíritu artefacto") regresara después a vengarse (aunque me pongo a pensar en quién vivirá más de cien años para tener miedo de sufrir la venganza de un objeto maltratado). La doctora Del Valle, cuando escuchó esta historia, hizo una mueca y me aseguró que creer que un objeto común y corriente pudiera obtener vida de la nada sólo porque había llegado a un cumpleaños muy alto era algo muy tonto y que no debía hacer caso de las historias que mi tía Eriko me contaba. Y el asunto no hubiera pasado a mayores de no ser por ese maldito paraguas que tenía yo encerrado en el armario.

Ni siquiera sé cómo carajos llegó esa sombrilla ahí porque no era mía ni tampoco le pertenecía a alguno de los miembros de mi familia, pero la cuestión era que ahí estaba. El paraguas era viejo, sí, pero no llegaba a los cien años aunque al menos debía tener unos diez, lo cual, desde el punto de vista de un niño de cuatro años, era lo mismo que tener cien años. Y por las noches, el maldito paraguas me atormentaba porque estaba en mi armario desde que tenía uso de razón, tirado en una esquina, llenándose de polvo y de arañas (okey, de polvo y arañas no porque Mine hacía bien su trabajo pero se entiende lo que quiero decir), acumulando rencores contra la persona que lo dejó ahí y seguro que en el momento menos pensado se levantaría, abriría la puerta del clóset y saldría saltando, apoyándose en su mango, para saltar a mi cama y molerme a sombrillazos.

Lo sé, contado así es bastante hilarante, por no decir idiota, pero yo tenía cuatro años y en ese entonces la sola idea de que esa sombrilla pudiera matarme me hacía llorar del terror. A los pocos minutos de haber gritado se escuchaban las pisadas fuertes de mi padre, quien entraba con un gesto serio (lo cual le admiro porque yo me estaría muriendo de risa) a tomarme en brazos y decirme, por quién sabe cuánta ocasión, que los _tsukumogami_ no existen y que ninguna sombrilla iba a hacerme puré. Es curioso pero el gran Genzo Wakabayashi no es supersticioso, no creía en la mala suerte ni en las miles de cosas absurdas en las que sí creen los japoneses promedio por lo que, cuando me decía que los _tsukumogami_ no existen, me lo estaba diciendo en serio y no sólo para tranquilizarme, podía verlo en sus ojos. Invariablemente yo le creía y me quedaba dormido entre sus brazos, calmándome durante algunos días hasta la noche en la que mi clóset se quedaba abierto o bien yo iba a sacar un par de zapatos y veía otra vez ese paraguas. Este círculo vicioso se repitió durante varios meses porque yo no dejaba que nadie tocara la condenada sombrilla del infierno, temía que ésta la tomara contra la persona que se atreviera a moverla, pero hubo una noche en la que tuve una pesadilla muy vívida que impedía que me calmara a pesar de los enormes esfuerzos del gran Genzo Wakabayashi por lo que, harta de la situación, la doctora Del Valle tomó al maldito paraguas, a pesar de mis súplicas, para sacarlo de una vez por todas de mi habitación.

\- Y ésta es una de las muchas razones por las que detesto a tu prima.- le soltó mi madre a mi padre antes de desaparecer con la sombrilla en la mano.

Nunca más volví a ver a ese objeto y, evidentemente, no regresó para matar a nadie a sombrillazos así que al final todo quedó en una superstición nipona que encontró terreno fértil para causar miedo en mi frágil e impresionable mente infantil. Después de una introducción tan larga, la cual quise hacer para remarcar lo que quiero comentar, les diré que en esas épocas siempre creí que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, mi padre, no le tenía miedo a nada. ¡Vamos, ni siquiera le temía a los _tsukumogami_ a pesar de que sus propios compatriotas aseguraban que sí eran peligrosos! No había algo en este ancho planeta que pudiera infundirle miedo al gran Genzo Wakabayashi, no señor, él era un hombre valiente, hecho y derecho, como cualquier padre puede llegar a serlo para su hijo pequeño.

Y después creces y te das cuenta de que eso no es cierto. Que tus padres son seres humanos, como tú, y que tienen miedo de algo, al igual que tú. Que no existen los hombres sin miedo, sólo los padres que pretenden cuidar de sus hijos mientras éstos no tengan la edad suficiente para protegerse a sí mismos. Que los hombres son expertos en ocultar sus temores porque así se los dicta la sociedad, porque antropológicamente hablando siempre han sido los responsables de cuidar de los más débiles e indefensos, para lo cual deben tragarse sus terrores y actuar como si de verdad no existiese en el mundo una cosa o un ser que tenga la capacidad de hacerlos creer en el infierno. La edad en la que descubres esto varía de acuerdo a la persona y a las circunstancias; en mi caso, sucedió a mis casi catorce años, cuando a mi hermana menor le diagnosticaron leucemia. En ese entonces yo no me cuestioné si algún día me encontraría en la misma situación, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que había descubierto que mi padre, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, sí le tenía miedo a algo, quizás no a un viejo paraguas olvidado en un armario pero sí a algo mucho más _real._

Los grandes hombres le temen a la Muerte porque es lo único que no pueden detener pero es cierto que no les asusta su propia muerte si no la de aquellas personas a las que aman: sus padres, su esposa, sus hijos. En el caso del gran Genzo Wakabayashi, no era la muerte de su padre la que le causaba temor, ciertamente. Akira Wakabayashi, ese hombre que dicen que es mi abuelo, podía ser considerado como un _hijo de puta_ , nunca fue particularmente unido a su tercer hijo y rara vez se preocupó por su vida, excepto cuando éste eligió casarse con una extranjera, ahí fue cuando a mi abuelo le inquietaron las decisiones que estaba tomando mi padre, lo que causó que su ya maltratada relación terminara yéndose al carajo. No, papá no se preocupaba por la muerte de Akira, sería la del señor Tatsuo Mikami la que podría estresarlo en vedad. El señor Mikami fue el entrenador personal del gran Genzo Wakabayashi cuando éste era niño aunque, en honor a la verdad, fue más una figura paterna, un mentor y un guía que un simple entrenador, incluso he de decir que ha sido un verdadero abuelo para mis hermanos y para mí a pesar de que no lo vemos tan seguido como quisiéramos. Sin embargo, me pareció haberlo mencionado ya, no creo que mi padre tuviese temor de la muerte del señor Mikami ya que éste es un hombre mayor, que ya ha vivido su vida, alguien que podría recibir a la Muerte como a una amiga, como el siguiente gran paso a dar en su camino. Su muerte le dolería a papá, en todo caso, pero no le temería, no tendría por qué hacerlo. No, las muertes que le causaban terror a mi padre eran las de su esposa e hijos porque esperaba pasar toda su vida con ellos, envejecer a su lado y compartir sus victorias, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi deseaba vernos triunfar y conseguir nuestras metas, definitivamente entre sus planes no estaba enterrar a alguno de nosotros y mucho menos a la menor de todos.

\- ¿Estás bien, Daisuke?.- me preguntó mi padre, sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos.- Has estado mirándome durante todo el desayuno.

Así había sido, ciertamente. Desde que lo vi en el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones hasta que nos sentamos a desayunar, yo no había podido dejar de ver a mi padre, quizás porque ahora lo hacía con una nueva luz y quería calar qué tanto había cambiado mi forma de pensar sobre él.

\- Sí, padre, lo siento.- tenía ganas de decirle muchas cosas pero estaba seguro de que él me habría rechazado si le decía que ya sabía acerca de su secreto, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi siempre cumpliría bien con su papel de patriarca que jamás mostraba debilidad delante de uno de sus hijos.

Llegando a la escuela me olvidé por completo del asunto de los terrores de mi padre cuando caí en la cuenta de que muchos estudiantes llevaban el cabello rapado; hubiera sido imposible no notarlo, la mayoría pasaban junto a mí y me hacían la señal del pulgar levantado, como diciéndome que habían hecho un gran sacrificio por mí y que esperaban que yo fuese lo suficientemente agradecido como para notarlo. Por supuesto, no les contesté levantando mi dedo pulgar y si hubiese alzado el dedo que realmente quería alzar, habría terminado en la dirección así que tuve que limitarme a mirarlos con indiferencia. Para mi gusto, me di cuenta de que Jazmín se veía enferma y Benji parecía tener ganas de vomitar, quedaba claro que a ninguno le hizo particular gracia el chistecito de nuestros snobs compañeros, una cosa era que nuestros amigos quisieran apoyarnos cortándose el cabello y otra muy diferente que gente que no conocíamos más que de vista (y en algunos casos ni de eso) lo hicieran por moda. Qué verdadero asco pueden llegar a ser los adolescentes cuando se lo proponen, por todas partes veía cabellos cortos y cráneos rapados posando para tomarse las _selfies_ del día que subirían a Facebook o Instagram.

\- Bueno, lo están haciendo de buena fe.- dijo mi hermana cuando llegamos a nuestros casilleros.- Quieren mostrarnos su apoyo.

\- Lo que quieren es ser populares, Jaz.- replicó el incorruptible Ichimei, en voz baja.- Ganarse unos cuantos "me gusta" en sus publicaciones…

\- Me pregunto cuántos "me gusta" ganaría si subiera un vídeo de mí golpeando a algunos de esos tipos.- musité, enfurruñado.

\- Ni se te ocurra, Daisuke.- replicó Jazmín, de inmediato.- Aún está muy reciente lo de Hoffman.

\- Cierto, que ese tipo no tarda en volver.- comentó Benji, pensativo.

\- Le faltan pocos días, me parece… .- mi hermana se detuvo a media frase cuando se dio cuenta de que los Schneider se acercaban a nosotros.- Nos vemos después, quedé de verme con Danielle en el patio principal.

Jazmín estaba tan ofuscada por la cercanía de Mijael que no se dio cuenta de que Danielle venía hacia nosotros, así que se marchó corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás; la italiana pasó delante de nosotros y nos saludó sin detenerse, haciéndome una seña extra con la cabeza para recordarme lo que habíamos acordado tras lo cual se fue detrás de mi atolondrada hermana. Por supuesto, la escena no pasó desapercibida para Benjamín, a quien era imposible ocultarle algo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Jaz?.- cuestionó Benji.- Está más rara que de costumbre y está bien que es despistada pero en estos días ha llevado ese detalle de su personalidad al extremo.

\- Supe que se le declaró un idiota y no sabe qué hacer al respecto.- suspiré.

\- ¿En verdad? Es curioso, Jaz nunca ha tenido problemas para mandar a volar a alguien.- replicó el incorruptible Ichimei, pensativo.

\- Totalmente cierto pero a éste no quiere mandarlo al cuerno.- dije, encogiéndome de hombros.- No que yo sepa.

\- Eso significa entonces que ese muchacho debe de importarle lo suficiente como para que no quiera romperle el corazón.- insistió Benji.

\- O también puede significar que siente algo más por él y no quiere reconocerlo.- rebatí de inmediato.- Ya sabes que Jaz siempre niega sus propios sentimientos.

\- Bien, sí, eso también es verdad.- lo bueno es que el Fede aún estaba lejos o Benji hubiera podido partirle el corazón en dos.- No se daría cuenta de que está enamorada de alguien a menos que Danielle se lo dijera directamente. ¿Sabes quién es el muchacho en cuestión, hermanote?

Dudé durante un momento sobre si debía revelarle a mi hermano lo ocurrido con Mijael y con Jazmín pero al final decidí que merecía saberlo ya que ella también es su hermana. Benjamín escuchó muy atento el asunto y se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa sincera mientras yo hablaba.

\- Hasta que se atrevió a hacerlo.- comentó el incorruptible Ichimei.- Nos hacían falta buenas noticias después de todo lo que ha pasado.

\- ¿Es lo único que vas a decir?.- cuestioné, sorprendido.- Digo, me da gusto que te lo tomes así pero creí que pondrías algún tipo de objeción.

\- No tengo alguna.- negó mi hermano.- Oye, al fin Jaz va a tener un novio decente y que en verdad la quiera, no un reprimido asocial amargado que solamente la quería para vengarse.

\- ¿Vengarse de qué o de quién?.- pregunté, sorprendido.

\- Yo qué sé.- Benji se encogió de hombros.- Habría que preguntárselo al reprimido en cuestión.

\- Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, supongo que tienes razón.- acepté, aunque seguía preguntándome qué quiso decir mi hermano con eso de la venganza ya que me supuse que estaba hablando de Kentin Hyuga.

\- Mentí cuando dije que no tengo objeción.- suspiró Benji, en voz baja.- Sí tengo una pero es por el hecho de que yo estaba por declarármele a Vania.

\- ¿A Vania?.- a pesar de todo no me sorprendió la noticia.- ¿Vania Schneider?

\- ¿Conocemos a otra?.- el incorruptible Ichimei se ruborizó.- Creo que todos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla en inseguridades, o al menos creo que Mijael pensó como yo, espero que eso ayude a que no me golpee cuando le pida a su hermana que salga conmigo.

\- En realidad, creo que el Fede se le declaró más por impulso que por otra cosa pero te entiendo.- a lo lejos vi pasar a Giovanna, acompañada por Katie y Anne Levin, y suspiré.- Me da gusto ver que eres más valiente que Jaz y que yo. Desde que Mijael se le declaró, ellos no han podido estar solos ni cinco minutos antes de que nuestra hermana salga corriendo.

\- Hay que darle tiempo.- respondió Benji, sabiamente.- Jaz es chica y por tanto es rara pero sí que lo quiere, es sólo que está preocupada por Are y eso le distrae el pensamiento. Créeme, yo me siento igual y me estreso menos que ella, pero en algún momento aceptará las cosas.

\- Deberías de decirle eso a Mijael.- sugerí, justo antes de que los Schneider llegaran hasta nosotros.- Seguro que le caerían bien tus palabras.

Benji no me respondió porque en ese momento nos saludaron los Schneider; noté que la primera mirada de Mijael no fue para mí sino para mi hermano, con quien intercambió una seña de reconocimiento que me desconcertó porque dudé de su significado, hasta que recordé que mi hermano pretendía declarársele a la hermana del Fede, quizás éste lo estaba retando. No me acordé en ese momento de que Benjamín acababa de darme a entender que Mijael aún no sabía acerca de su amor por Vania.

A pesar de que la mayoría de los alumnos pertenecíamos a algún equipo de deportes, teníamos que acudir a tres horas obligatorias de ejercicio físico a la semana porque la pertenencia a un club deportivo no era imperativa y había estudiantes que preferían estar en los de artes. Los alemanes sí que se toman en serio eso de "mente sana en cuerpo sano" y por tanto era impensable que alguien pudiera escaparse de la clase de deportes. Ni siquiera un lesionado como yo ya que, a decir del instructor, no corría con las manos así que bien podía dar varias vueltas al campo usando mis piernas. Mi grupo, el "D", salía al mismo tiempo que el grupo en donde se encontraban Giovanna y Katie, el "F", y el instructor constantemente enfrentaba a un grupo contra el otro en el primer deporte que se le viniera a la mente; en esa ocasión, serían las chicas quienes se confrontarían en un partido de hockey sobre pasto mientras los muchachos nos dedicaríamos a correr alrededor del campo. De inmediato supe que ése sería el momento perfecto para hablar con Marko, a pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de ver a Giovanna vistiendo el pequeño uniforme deportivo de las chicas (malditas hormonas…); mi amigo aún se resistía a hablarme de frente pero confiaba en que Danielle tuviera razón y que se relajara en cuanto le dijera que no tenía problemas con el hecho de que fuese mi sustituto. Sólo esperaba ser un buen actor para sonar sincero porque claro que yo sí creía que él me iba a quitar mi puesto, lo he dicho muchas veces ya.

\- ¿Qué hay, camarada?.- me apresuré para quedar a su altura en cuanto comenzamos a correr.

\- No mucho, realmente.- Marko me sonrió apenas, incómodo.- ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo está Aremy?

\- Los dos hemos tenido mejores momentos.- repliqué, aunque inmediatamente después me arrepentí porque eso podría darle una mala impresión a mi amigo.- Pero no es algo de lo que no podamos recuperarnos.

\- No me queda duda.- esta vez Marko sonrió más abiertamente.- ¿Cómo van tus manos? ¿Estás listo para regresar a tu puesto?

\- Claro que sí.- contesté, aguantándome las ganas de decirle que dudaba mucho que el entrenador Kaltz quisiera regresarme mi lugar considerando que mi sustituto era mejor.- Aunque no lo creas, las manos me queman de las ansias que tengo de ponerme los guantes otra vez.

\- Eso es inevitable cuando eres portero.- respondió Marko, con los ojos brillantes.- Lo llevas en la sangre y no lo puedes evitar aunque quieras, es más fuerte que tú.

\- Totalmente.- me reí al darme cuenta de que él tenía razón.- No sé por qué me niego tanto a las cosas.

\- Porque tu padre te presiona mucho.- Marko se encogió de hombros.- Sé que no soy más que un amigo que ve las cosas muy superficialmente pero, a mi parecer, si él te diera más libertad, tú disfrutarías más del fútbol y estarías más dispuesto a aceptar sus consejos. Pero yo que sé, es sólo mi impresión.

\- Totalmente.- repetí, suspirando.- Pero no es de mi padre de quien quería hablar, por supuesto, sino de ti. Camarada, desde que estás cubriendo mi lugar en el equipo de 14 a 17 años, has estado de lo más evasivo conmigo, me ves y sales corriendo como si estuviera persiguiéndote con un hacha oxidada. ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

\- Eso no es verdad, no salgo corriendo cuando te veo.- replicó Marko, desviando la mirada.- Estamos hablando ahora, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero estás corriendo.- repliqué.

\- Pero porque el profesor de deportes lo está exigiendo.- Marko me lanzó una mirada furibunda.- Estás exagerando, Wakabayashi.

\- Claro que no lo hago.- negué, tratando de que mi atención no se desviara hacia Giovanna, quien había hecho una anotación y festejaba con Katie. ¡Vaya que esa chica pelirroja tenía buenas piernas, caramba!.- No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que tu nivel en los entrenamientos ha decaído mucho, ayer estuve presente en uno y me sorprendí con lo que vi, no es ése el nivel que tú sueles manejar, Hernández. ¿Qué te pasa, realmente? También supe que en el partido anterior te comiste un gol muy fácil para un portero de tu categoría, me da la impresión de que estás jugando mal a propósito aunque no sé por qué harías algo tan idiota.

Marko no contestó y corrió durante un rato con la cabeza agachada; pude ver que se había puesto rojo pero no sabía si por la vergüenza o por el esfuerzo físico, o quizás porque estaba viendo a Katie Levin de reojo. Me limité a mantenerme a su paso para darle a entender que no lo iba a dejar ir sin una explicación, mientras trataba de no soltarle otra de mis perlas de baja autoestima.

\- Lo siento, Dai, de verdad.- soltó mi amigo, al fin.- Si piensas que he estado jugando mal a propósito es porque _he estado jugando mal a propósito_ , no me gustaría que acabaran por sacarte del equipo titular por mi culpa. No me malinterpretes, no pienso eso porque crea que soy mejor que tú, todo lo contrario, considero que eres muy buen portero, incluso considero que eres mejor que yo, tu estilo es limpio y directo, como el de tu padre, y muy certero, así que cualquier equipo estaría feliz de tenerte bajo los palos, pero la situación en tu familia y en tu vida en general no ha sido particularmente buena y te has metido en algunos problemas…

\- Sí, ya sé.- mascullé, avergonzado.- He actuado como todo un cabezotas.

\- No me refería a eso pero sí.- Marko se rio brevemente.- Llámame estúpido pero pensé que si el entrenador Kaltz veía que soy capaz de mantener el nivel del equipo mayor, me dejaría en él para darte a ti un descanso prolongado con la finalidad de que te alejes un poco de toda la mierda que hay a tu alrededor en estos momentos. Si supiera que eso te haría bien, sin dudarlo yo mismo me ofrecería pero te conozco y sé que sacarte del equipo a la larga te haría más mal. No me queda duda de que, al inicio, te pondrías a saltar de la alegría porque tu papá ya no tendría motivos para presionarte pero después te sentirías mal por no poder jugar. Y a juzgar por lo que me has dicho de que te queman las manos por volverte a poner los guantes, veo que no estoy tan equivocado. Así pues, no voy a ponérselo fácil al entrenador Kaltz, al menos mientras tú no estés en condiciones de defenderte.

\- Maldita sea, ¿desde cuándo eres tan buen _psicoloco_ , camarada?.- bufé, tratando de evitar que el sudor me cayera en los ojos. Cualquiera creería que el no tener pelo evitaría el sudor.- Mira, te voy a decir la verdad y es que tu hermana fue la que me dijo que tenías la idea de que estabas empeorando las cosas para mí al ocupar mi puesto y pues pensaba mentirte y decirte que no, que yo no me siento preocupado por ti y que dejaras esas actitudes de lado pero es mentira, todo es una reverenda mentira porque te veo jugar y me pregunto por qué carajos querría el entrenador Kaltz tenerme a mí en la portería cuando puede ponerte a ti.

\- Eres una nena de pies a cabeza.- mi amigo se rio a carcajadas.- ¿De verdad te sientes preocupado por el hecho de que pueda quitarte el lugar? ¿Qué nunca te has visto jugar, Wakabayashi?

\- Mira, Hernández, si todos nos pudiéramos ver a nosotros mismos desde afuera, no pasaríamos por estas estupideces.- me reí yo también.- Soy un idiota, Marko, pero sí creo que eres mejor que yo y eso me intimida.

\- Y yo creo que tú eres mejor que yo y eso también me intimida.- aceptó Marko.- Pero no creo que uno pueda opacar al otro; si nuestros padres no lo hicieron, no lo haremos nosotros.

\- En vez de andar de idiotas autoboicoteándonos, deberíamos de dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos y esforzarnos por tener un lugar asegurado en el equipo.- dije, suspirando. En ese momento se acabó el partido de las chicas y las perdimos de vista durante un momento.- Si el entrenador Kaltz decide dejarte en el puesto titular de mi nivel, no voy a dejártelo fácil, camarada.

\- Me da gusto escuchar eso.- Marko sonrió.- Pero por mi parte pienso decirle que quiero que me regrese a mi equipo anterior. Quiero competir contigo pero de otra manera, Daisuke. Algún día estaremos en el mismo campo, peleando por la Copa del Mundo, cada uno defendiendo una portería y dando lo mejor de sí mismo para ganar el Guante de Oro. En ese momento nos enfrentaremos para saber quién de los dos es el mejor guardameta pero, mientras tanto, dejaré pasar cualquier confrontación entre nosotros. Somos amigos, ¿no es así? Sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí pero por favor deja de creer que eres inferior porque no es verdad.

\- Si no fuera porque se vería totalmente gay, te abrazaría y te besaría, camarada.- dije, tratando de no sonar como idiota porque ciertamente estaba muy conmovido.

\- Eres un imbécil, Wakabayashi.- Marko se echó a reír otra vez.

\- Lo sé, Hernández, lo sé.- yo reí con él.

El profesor de educación física nos dio una pausa para refrescarnos ya que estaba haciendo mucho calor. Estábamos en pleno mayo y los climas en Alemania suelen ser bastante contradictorios en esa época así que había que tomarse los ejercicios al aire libre con calma. Mientras me tomaba una refrescante bebida deportiva, vi a Lisa Marie jugar un partido de práctica con el club femenino de fútbol. Había que reconocer que mi prima es bastante buena en este deporte, daba pases precisos y sus tiros eran certeros, bastante letales a pesar de su corta edad. No era para sorprender considerando que la sangre Schneider corría por sus venas la cual, a diferencia de la Wakabayashi, no había sido tan selectiva con el género a la hora de dotar habilidades futbolísticas. Quién sabe, quizás en un futuro Mijael no sería el único Schneider en continuar con la tradición futbolística de su familia.

Cuando concluyó el primer tiempo del encuentro de fútbol femenil, mi atención se desvió hacia Giovanna, quien escudriñaba con mucha insistencia el grupito de chicas que estaba cerca de ella. Me supuse que buscaba a Katie, quien se había convertido en una de sus amigas más íntimas, lo cual me parecía curioso porque ambas tenían personalidades muy opuestas. Por pura ociosidad me puse a tratar de localizar a Katie yo también y comencé a preocuparme al no verla, se suponía que tendría que estar con las demás muchachas pero no veía a ninguna pelinegra de ojos azules pululando por ahí y entonces comprendí la inquietud de Giovanna. Sin embargo, no había motivo para preocuparse porque al fin y al cabo estábamos en la Wittelsbach, no había lugar más seguro para nosotros que la escuela, en teoría. No se me ocurrió pensar, pues, que el peligro podía provenir desde adentro porque se supone que todos somos alumnos responsables y respetuosos, o es lo que esperas de una escuela con estándares tan altos. Sin embargo, si te pones a pensar en que personas como Margus Hoffman y Kentin Hyuga son estudiantes de la Wittelsbach, llegas a la conclusión de que sus filtros de admisión tienen fallos bastante grandes. En cualquier caso, me costó trabajo encontrar a Katie pero lo hice: se encontraba en el rincón más alejado de las áreas al aire libre, discutiendo con un muchacho que a todas luces estudiaba en el nivel de preparatoria; no alcanzaba a escuchar qué decían pero se veía que ella no estaba muy feliz, todo su lenguaje corporal gritaba un "déjame en paz" bien claro que el otro parecía no entender, así que llegué a la conclusión de que él la estaba acosando y me enojé. ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil que era para venir a molestar a una chica de un nivel inferior al suyo?

Dándome cuenta de que se trataba de una situación seria, me apresuré para interrumpir porque nadie iba a lastimar a una de mis amigas, no me importaba que aún no acabara de cumplir mi castigo por el asunto con Hoffman, con tal de defender a Katie bien valía la pena una expulsión. Mientras me acercaba, vi que mi amiga le daba una patada al tipo para salir corriendo pero él la tomó con fuerza por el brazo y la jaló hacia atrás, como si de una muñeca se tratara. Hasta mis oídos llegó el grito de dolor de Katie, lo que me hizo enfurecer, eso ya se estaba convirtiendo en abuso físico. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, a mi lado pasó un manchón corriendo a toda velocidad, un manchón que llegó hasta la pareja para soltar un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula del acosador. Éste, que no se esperaba tremendo ataque, cayó hacia atrás, sorprendido, y ahí me di cuenta de que el inesperado rescatador no era otro más que Marko; sin pensarlo dos veces, el italiano había agarrado la cara del muchacho cual si se tratase de un balón de fútbol que necesitara ser despejado para hacerlo entender que no podía agredir así a una muchacha y salirse con la suya. El chico se retorcía en el pasto, aullando de dolor, mientras Marko lo miraba con los puños apretados.

\- Tengo más de estos golpes.- lo amenazó, sin titubear.- Vuelve a ponerle un dedo encima a Katie o a cualquier otra chica y te los enseñaré todos.

Guau, sí que estaba impresionado, jamás había visto a Marko comportarse de esa manera ni tampoco lo había notado actuar tan enojado para, segundos después, cambiar su actitud a una de completa calma mientras le ofrecía su mano a Katie:

\- Ven, te llevaré con el profesor, este tipo de comportamiento no se debe de quedar sin castigo.- le dijo, con una media sonrisa.- Si no le pones un alto ahora, será peor después.

\- Lo sé, ya había decidido decirle al profesor que este tipo lleva un rato acosándome. Y gracias por defenderme.- Katie lo tomó de la mano y lo miró como si él fuese un príncipe italiano que hubiese ido a rescatarla y, en cierto, modo, sí que lo era.- Eres mi héroe.

\- Siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites.- Marko la miró, a su vez, como si ella fuese Julieta y él, Romeo, y supe entonces que esos dos ya habían caído en las redes del amor de manera irremediable.- Si este tipo, o alguien más, te vuelve a acosar, no dudes en llamarme.

De verdad, qué asco, pero tenía que admitir que me daba gusto por los dos. El acosador en cuestión fue llevado a la dirección, escoltado por un prefecto y por el profesor de deportes, con Katie y Marko cerrando la comitiva pues la chica iba decidida a hacer una denuncia formal, el muchacho llevaba varios días molestándola y ella ya había perdido la paciencia. Y a juzgar por la forma en cómo Marko miraba al sujeto, si éste conseguía escaparse del castigo del director, no lo haría de la paliza que le daría mi amigo. Esperaba que algo bueno saliera de este estúpido episodio, como una cita entre mis dos amigos por ejemplo, lo cual se veía muy probable considerando que ellos se habían gustado desde que se conocieron.

Cuando acabaron las clases volví a recordar el asunto de los miedos de mi padre. Tenía ganas de hablar con alguien sobre eso, alguien que supiera cómo era que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi conseguía mantener sus terrores bajo control. Quizás lo más natural habría sido preguntarle directamente a mi padre pero a estas alturas ya quedaba muy en claro que mientras menos nos habláramos sería mucho mejor, así nos evitaríamos problemas. Mi primera idea fue hablar con mi madre pero no tardé en desecharla, no sé por qué me dio la impresión de que había cosas que mi padre le ocultaba porque, a pesar de que la respetaba mucho y confiaba en su criterio, la doctora Del Valle seguía siendo su esposa y por lo mismo él sentía que era su deber protegerla hasta de sí mismo. Vaya uno a saber por qué los hombres somos tan pendejos pero lo somos. Hablar con mi tía Elieth quedaba descartado por una razón similar y charlar con Catrina habría sido repetir la conversación de la noche previa y yo lo que en verdad quería era hacerlo con alguien que conociera bien al gran Genzo Wakabayashi. Mi problema se resolvió cuando mi tío Karl nos anunció que se haría cargo de nosotros esa noche, seguramente él sabía muy bien cuáles eran las debilidades de mi padre. Así pues, aproveché que Jazmín y Benjamín se encerraron en sus habitaciones para acercarme a hablar con mi tío sin temor a que alguno de ellos nos escuchara, ése era un tema que quería guardarme sólo para mí.

\- Tío, ¿puedo hablar contigo de algo muy personal?.- le pregunté al padre de Mijael cuando nos quedamos a solas en la cocina, en donde él buscaba ingredientes para prepararse un bocadillo.

\- Si me dices en dónde encuentro las salchichas _wurst_ , te digo lo que sea.- respondió el Káiser de Alemania, sonriente.

Estrictamente hablando, Karl Heinz Schneider no es mi tío pero es como si lo fuera. No sólo es el mejor amigo de mis dos padres sino que su hermana es mi tía política y mi hermana es su ahijada; en cierto modo, ha sido un verdadero tío para mis hermanos y para mí y todos sabemos que se puede confiar en él; cuando mi familia ha necesitado de ayuda, el Káiser ha sido de los primeros en ofrecer su mano (al igual que su esposa), y sus hijos son tan cercanos a nosotros que se puede decir que mis padres también contribuyen a su crianza, así como los señores Schneider intervienen en la nuestra. Es realmente curioso porque el Káiser de Alemania siempre mantuvo una especie de rivalidad amistosa con mi padre, una relación que los hacía querer enfrentarse en todo momento y llevarse la contraria cada que podían, incluso hubo gente que los catalogó como "enemigos" cuando la realidad era muy diferente. Ésta es una de las pocas cosas en las que no necesito que mi padre me explique su sentir, sé perfectamente bien que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi respeta, admira y aprecia a Karl Heinz Schneider, que lo considera como uno de sus amigos más cercanos y que confía plenamente en él sin importar lo que suceda. Lo sé bien porque es lo mismo que a mí me pasa con Mijael Schneider y siendo nosotros los hijos de aquéllos dos, queda claro que conozco cuál es el tipo de relación que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y el Káiser de Alemania tienen, con la diferencia de que nosotros somos menos idiotas y admitimos que somos mejores amigos; en cambio, mi padre y mi tío Karl prefieren negarlo y pelear como perro y gato todo el tiempo, vaya par de necios.

\- Me da la impresión de que quieres hablarme de tu padre, Daisuke.- comentó mi tío Karl mientras engullía las salchichas ya preparadas.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, tío?.- sonreí a medias.

\- Creo que es de lo único de lo que has hablado con los adultos de esta casa en los últimos días.- respondió el Káiser de Alemania, sonriendo.- No entiendo por qué, si tienes tantas dudas sobre él, no se las preguntas directamente.

\- No es fácil hablar con papá últimamente.- me encogí de hombros.- Y no es para menos, así que voy a molestar a todos los adultos que lo conocen para que me den la versión que tienen sobre él. Quizás en algún momento tenga suficientes datos para sacar una imagen coherente y mejor de la que actualmente tengo.

\- Me pregunto de dónde sacaste ese cinismo tan marcado, Daisuke.- me pareció que mi tío se aguantó las ganas de soltar una carcajada.- Tu padre y tu madre lo son pero no a ese extremo.

\- Supongo que se mezclaron en mí el cinismo de cada uno.- respondí, con mucha tranquilidad.

\- Admitir ser cínico te hace más cínico aún.- esta vez, el papá de Mijael sí soltó la carcajada.- No sé, Daisuke, confieso que te quiero como si fueras mi hijo pero reconozco que estoy agradecido de que no lo seas en verdad. Creo que, dios me ampare, prefiero batallar con la locura de Mijael que con tu insolencia.

\- Lo cual ya es mucho decir.- me agradaba que mi tío fuese tan sincero, quizás por eso la gente que lo conocía confiaba en él.- No soy tan difícil de manejar, ¿o sí?

\- No, pero con un padre como el tuyo sin duda que esto es una receta para el desastre.- el Káiser de Alemania se acabó la salchicha _wurst_ de un bocado.- Wakabayashi es muy terco y cerrado, cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza es difícil sacársela y siendo tú tan rebelde y descarado, no me sorprende que se peleen frecuentemente. Siempre creí que la horma de su zapato era tu madre pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres tú. Por algo dicen que los padres pagamos con nuestros hijos los dolores de cabeza que les causamos a nuestros propios padres, aunque en mi caso estoy seguro de que nunca estrellé un vehículo contra la torre Eiffel.

No pude evitarlo y me reí. Un año atrás, cuando la vida aún era hermosa y Aremy estaba sana, fuimos de vacaciones a París, los Schneider y los Wakabayashi; no me quedó en claro cómo fue que ocurrió pero Mijael, quien tenía quince años y por tanto no tenía edad legal para conducir, acabó al volante de una de las camionetas que se rentaron para nuestro viaje, conmigo como copiloto, seguros de que conseguiríamos llegar hasta la torre Eiffel para tomar unas fotos y después regresar a la mansión de los Shanks, en donde nos hospedábamos, sin que nuestros padres se enteraran. Al final resultó que Mijael no era tan diestro al volante todavía, o quizás era que sus cálculos le salieron mal, pero el caso fue que la camioneta quedó estampada contra uno de los costados de la torre. Nosotros no sufrimos daño gracias a los cinturones y a las bolsas de aire pero sin duda que nuestros padres nos hubieran roto todos los huesos del cuerpo a golpes si nuestras madres los hubiesen dejado. Y creo que estuvieron muy cerca de hacerlo.

\- Nunca se te va a olvidar eso, ¿verdad?.- tuve la decencia de avergonzarme.

\- Definitivamente no.- mi tío Karl suspiró.- No creo que sea fácil olvidarse de algo así

\- En fin.- traté de ponerme serio.- Cambiando de tema, eh, ¿a qué le tenías miedo cuando tenías mi edad?

\- Qué pregunta tan más interesante.- el Káiser de Alemania inclinó un poco la cabeza, el mismo gesto que Mijael le copiaba sin darse cuenta.- A tu edad yo tenía miedo de perder a mi familia. Por esas épocas mis padres comenzaron a tener problemas en su relación y se separaron; si bien no se divorciaron al final, durante un tiempo sí temí que lo hicieran. Mi mayor miedo era que mi familia se fragmentara y que perdiera lo que era más importante para mí. Trataba de hacer lo posible para que ellos se reconciliaran, era tanta mi desesperación que no me daba cuenta de que eso no dependía de mí.

\- Vaya, no lo sabía.- confesé, asombrado.- Cualquiera que viera a los abuelos de Mijael creería que siempre han sido muy unidos.

\- Pues hubo un tiempo en el que no lo fueron.- mi tío sonrió a medias.- Y yo no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a mantener a mi familia unida. Fue una época muy negra para mí y yo no tenía a quién recurrir entonces, mi padre no vivía conmigo y no tenía muchos amigos en quiénes confiar.

\- ¿Ni mi padre?.- quise saber.- Más o menos por esas fechas fue cuando ustedes se conocieron, ¿no?

\- Tu padre y yo nos llevábamos bien en ese entonces pero ninguno era muy dado a hablar de su vida personal con el otro.- mi tío se encogió de hombros.- Además, no sabía si comprendería mi situación, yo sabía que él nunca ha sido muy unido a su propio padre y tal vez no hubiera entendido por qué me afectaba estar tan separado del mío, después de todo Wakabayashi no tuvo reparos en irse a vivir solo al otro lado del planeta, dejando atrás a su familia y a su patria, no creo que él hubiese comprendido el por qué a mí me dolía que mi papá viviese en otra casa en la misma ciudad. Al menos en aquéllas épocas no lo hubiera entendido, quizás ahora sí pueda hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué lo piensas?.- quise saber.

\- Porque ahora él ya es padre.- respondió el Káiser de Alemania.- Y comprende bien lo importante que es para Benjamín y para ti el que tengan una relación buena con él, como figura paterna y mentor. Tal vez ahora tu padre ya entienda cómo me sentía en aquella ocasión pero sin duda que en el momento en el que ocurrió, no me hubiera comprendido.

\- Entiendo.- apreté los labios en una mueca, a mi parecer el gran Genzo Wakabayashi no estaba haciendo tan buen trabajo con eso de establecer una buena relación con sus hijos.- ¿Y ahora a qué le temes?

\- A muchas cosas: perder a mi familia, a fracasar en protegerla, a no poder estar al lado de la gente que me necesita.- mi tío Karl se puso serio.- Pero principalmente a no ser el hombre que los demás esperan que sea, temo fallarle a la gente que es importante para mí.

\- ¿Entonces no soy el único que pasa por eso?.- brinqué en mi silla.- Siempre me hace sentir mal el que papá sea tan seguro de sí mismo.

\- Tu padre debe ser el único hombre en el planeta que no ha tenido miedo de no ser lo que los demás esperan.- el Káiser esbozó una sonrisa de burla.- Y es algo que siempre he admirado pero hay que reconocer que los demás no somos así. Yo no, al menos.

\- ¡Y yo que pensé que el Káiser de Alemania no tendría este tipo de inseguridades!.- exclamé.- ¿Qué nos queda a los mortales?

\- No exageres, Daisuke.- me reprendió mi tío aunque sin mucha seriedad.- Ser llamado el joven Káiser de Alemania a los catorce años es demasiada responsabilidad, es la prueba de que tu país espera mucho de ti porque no has llegado ni a la mayoría de edad y ya la gente te compara con uno de los mejores futbolistas profesionales que han existido en Alemania. Catorce años es una mala edad para tener ese peso sobre tus hombros, si no tienes la suficiente entereza la presión podría hundirte.

\- Debí haber hablado contigo antes, tío.- dije, con un tono tan dramático que él se rio.- ¡No sabes lo bien que me hace sentir el enterarme de que hasta tú has tenido esas dudas!

\- Teniendo a Genzo Wakabayashi de padre, me imagino que debe ser difícil no sentirse inseguro.- mi tío Karl me sonrió a medias.- Pero no te preocupes, no eres el único que se siente así y no está mal que tengas tanta incertidumbre, lo malo es dejar que esa inseguridad te venza.

\- ¿Le tienes miedo a la Muerte, tío?.- quise saber.- ¿O no has pensado alguna vez en eso?

\- Hmmmm.- el señor Schneider se sorprendió un poco pero no me dijo lo que pensé que me diría, que hablara con mi madre si estaba preocupado por mi hermana.- Creo que todos los que amamos la Vida le tenemos miedo a la Muerte, Daisuke, pero procuramos no pensar en ella.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?.- insistí.

\- Supongo.- mi tío Karl se encogió de hombros.- Es normal que tú se la tengas también.

\- Quiero dejar de tenérsela.- repliqué.- Después de todo, es alguien a quien nos vamos a encontrar en algún momento.

\- Eso es muy cierto.- el Káiser miró con melancolía hacia la ventana de la cocina.- Algunos más tarde, otros más temprano, pero al final siempre terminaremos por encontrarla.

\- ¿Crees que mi papá le tenga miedo a la Muerte?.- lancé al fin la pregunta que llevaba rato queriendo formular.- ¿O a qué crees tú que le tenga miedo?

\- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que llevo años formulándome la misma pregunta?.- cuestionó el Káiser de Alemania, mirándome con cierta disculpa.- Durante un tiempo creí que no le temía a nada porque no había algo que pudiera detenerlo o preocuparlo, pero descubrí que mientras más creces, más miedo tienes pero no por ti sino por las personas que amas. Si tu padre le teme a algo es a eso, a no poder protegerlos a ustedes. Después de todo, ése es el miedo más común de un hombre adulto y por muy fuerte que él sea, no creo que esté exento.

\- Entonces sí debe de tenerle miedo a la Muerte.- murmuré, pensativo.- Es algo de lo que no puede proteger a su familia, no siempre.

\- Seguro que sí.- mi tío volvió a ladear la cabeza.- ¿Por qué se te ha metido esa idea en la mente?

\- Porque me cuesta trabajo entender a mi padre, ya te lo dije.- suspiré.- Y creo que si conozco cuáles son sus puntos débiles, más humano lo veré y mejor podré comprenderlo.

\- En eso sí eres diferente a él, Daisuke.- el Káiser de Alemania me sonrió.- Tú buscas comprender a la gente mientras que a tu padre muchas veces le da igual. Por no decir que casi siempre. Es bueno que hayas heredado eso de tu madre.

\- ¿Será por eso que peleamos tanto?.- cuestioné, no tanto a él sino como algo retórico.

\- Probablemente sí.- asintió mi tío Karl.

\- En todo caso tendré que ser yo quien trate de entenderlo a él.- me puse a jugar con un salero.- Saber que le teme a la Muerte me hace darme cuenta de que sí es humano y no un robot.

\- Genzo Wakabayashi es sólo un hombre muy terco pero no es un robot.- dijo el Káiser, con cierta burla.- Y aunque me da gusto que me tomes en cuenta para charlar de lo que te preocupa, te aconsejo que mejor hables directamente con él, así podrían limar sus asperezas.

\- Es lo que mamá y mi tío Kaltz me han dicho también.- bufé, fastidiado.- Pero nadie le ha sugerido a mi padre que también haga lo mismo.

Mi tío volvió a reír a carcajadas, divertido ante mi cinismo. Al menos alguien ve este defecto de mi personalidad como algo divertido y no como un fastidio, pero creo que es porque no tiene que lidiar todo el tiempo con él.

 **Notas:**

\- Eriko Wakabayashi-Misaki es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	25. Viviendo, a pesar de todo

**Capítulo 25. Viviendo, a pesar de todo.**

En algún momento de uno de los días que transcurrieron, alguien hizo el comentario de que yo estaba a punto de cumplir los catorce años, situación que debería de ser festejada a pesar de lo que ocurría. Válgame, con tantas cosas se me había olvidado este hecho, es decir, sí tenía consciencia de que pronto cumpliría años pero había perdido la noción del tiempo, había olvidado por completo que estábamos en mayo y que nací el último día de este mes. ¿Cómo pudo habérseme pasado algo así? Sin embargo, si bien el mes pasado (¡tan sólo un mes antes!) yo había tenido ganas de celebrar, en este momento consideraba que era una estupidez. Cuando Jazmín cumplió años, el 1 de abril, yo estaba ansiando que llegara el 31 de mayo para poder tener mi propia fiesta pero ahora la sola idea de hacer algo semejante me causaba repulsión. Sin embargo, mi madre quería hacerme una fiesta para mi cumpleaños pero yo no estaba de mucho humor; más aún, para mi enorme sorpresa mi padre estaba de acuerdo con ella. ¡Mis padres querían que celebrara mi cumpleaños! No creí que alguno de los dos se acordara siquiera de eso pero al parecer ellos no habían olvidado por completo que Aremy no era su única hija. Ya, que me desvío del tema, el chiste es que querían celebrar en forma pero yo pensaba que no había nada qué festejar.

\- Casi fui expulsado de la escuela por pelearme con un compañero, me castigaron por quince días por lo mismo, no puedo ni jugar ni hacer gran cosa porque estoy lesionado de las manos y me está yendo tan mal en francés que estoy cerca de reprobar, por no mencionar que mi hermana está enferma.- protesté.- ¿Para qué quiero festejar?

\- Precisamente por tantas cosas malas que pasan es que te mereces algo bueno, Dai.- me contestó mi mamá, quien fue la que sacó el tema a colación en una ocasión en la que estaba comiendo algo en la cocina antes de volver al lado de Aremy.- Si nos organizamos bien podríamos hacer una pequeña fiesta sin mucho problema aunque tendrías que invitar a poca gente, sólo a tus primos y amigos más íntimos.

\- ¿No fuiste la primera en decir que traer a demasiadas personas a la casa podría afectar a Aremy, mamá?.- miré a la doctora Del Valle con extrañeza, como si se hubiera vuelto loca por culpa del estrés.- ¿No se supone que por eso cancelaste la visita de su grupo, porque dejar entrar a mucha gente significa que habrá muchos gérmenes pululando por ahí?

\- Por eso dije que sólo podrías invitar a tus primos y amigos más cercanos.- respondió mi madre.- Además, el problema está en meter a la gente en la habitación de Aremy pero no hay inconveniente en que haya muchas personas en la planta baja. La clase de Aremy venía a verla específicamente a ella y pretendían estar en el mismo cuarto pero en este caso la gente vendrá por ti, basta con que los invitados no suban a la planta superior para que no le afecte.

\- A pesar de eso, no creo que sea buena idea que me hagan una fiesta, mamá.- me negué.- No tendrás tiempo para planearla, siendo que tienes que cuidar de Are.

\- Eli, Babs y Catrina se han ofrecido a ayudar así que no habrá problema.- insistió la doctora Del Valle, la mar de complaciente.- Eso no será ningún problema, por fortuna tenemos a mucha gente que nos apoya, Daisuke. Si lo que te detiene es que temes que por atenderte a ti descuide a tu hermana, no sucederá porque los adultos estamos bien organizados.

Me rasqué la nuca, incómodo. No sabía cómo hacerle entender a mi madre que no quería una fiesta porque no había algo qué festejar, no porque temiera que descuidara a Aremy por mí. Bueno, sí, también había algo de eso pero no era el problema principal. Vi entonces que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi estaba recargado contra la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada ausente; mientras consideraba si debía preguntarle quién estaba con mi hermana dado que ambos se encontraban ahí, noté que en el cráneo de mi padre comenzaba a marcarse el crecimiento del cabello, una marca que también yo estaba presentando y que nos confería a ambos una apariencia menos tosca. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba él ahí pero era obvio que había estado escuchando toda nuestra plática así que decidí incluirlo para que me ayudara. Válgame, así que ahora busco el apoyo de mi padre para contradecir a mi madre, ¡el mundo se ha vuelto loco!

\- Padre, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?.- pregunté, mirándolo fijamente.- Es una pésima idea, ¿no crees?

\- En realidad, Daisuke, tu madre y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que ustedes necesitan tener distracciones como cualquier niño normal.- repuso el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, mirándome de reojo.- No creas que no hemos notado que a últimas fechas han decaído sus estados de ánimo y eso es porque no les hemos dado el ambiente de normalidad que todo niño debería de tener, así que estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que deberías de tener una fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- No somos anormales, papá.- fruncí el ceño.- Jaz, Benji y yo sólo tenemos una hermana enferma pero no somos bichos raros, no necesitamos un "ambiente de normalidad", considerando también que, en todo caso, nunca hemos sido niños normales porque somos hijos tuyos.

Vi que la doctora Del Valle le lanzó una mirada un tanto burlona al gran Genzo Wakabayashi, casi como si dijera "ahí sí te agarró"; mi padre se limitó a hacerle una mueca y golpeó levemente la pared con un puño cerrado, como solía hacer cada vez que alguien le ganaba un duelo verbal.

\- Además, no sé cuál es la necesidad de tener una fiesta este año.- continué, fingiendo que no había visto ese intercambio entre mis padres.- Cumplo años todos los años, así que podría tener una fiesta el año siguiente, cuando ya Aremy esté mejor.

Un año, en términos de un adolescente, puede ser una eternidad; todavía recordaba que le había dicho a Mijael que no podía esperar 9 meses a que acabara la quimioterapia de Aremy para declarársele a Jazmín y que debía vivir el momento, pero ahora yo estaba en plan de amargado total y quería posponer todos los festejos hasta el próximo año, incluyendo mi propia celebración de cumpleaños. Como que los consejos que doy a otros no los aplico en mí mismo, ¿no se nota?

\- Aun así considero que es triste para un adolescente no celebrar su cumpleaños.- repuso el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Es una etapa que no vas a volver a vivir.

\- Tengo entendido que tú no llegaste a celebrar algunos cumpleaños de tu niñez y adolescencia, padre.- repliqué, de inmediato.

\- Precisamente por eso lo digo.- respondió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, con una extraña sonrisa triste.- En el momento dirás que no hay problema pero después te darás cuenta de que no es totalmente cierto.

\- Ya lo veré en su momento, entonces.- insistí.- Prefiero arrepentirme de no haberla hecho a tener una fiesta en donde me la pase de amargado antisocial, de todos modos no la voy a disfrutar.

Mis padres volvieron a intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, tras lo cual la doctora Del Valle se encogió de hombros. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi volvió a recargarse contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, regresando a su estado de mutismo anterior.

\- Si es lo que quieres, Dai, está bien.- mamá suspiró, resignada.- Pero sugiero que lo pienses bien antes de decidir que no quieres un festejo. Si cambias de opinión, todavía podemos hacerte algo aunque nos avises un día antes.

\- Sí, mamá, gracias.- contesté, sintiéndome incómodo.- Pero si no cambio de parecer, por favor no vayan a decirle a Aremy, no quiero que ella me convenza de lo contrario.

Estuve tentado a decir que no quería que la usaran para hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero esto habría rayado en el terreno del cinismo majadero y no quería ofender a mis padres, había prometido que iba a portarme bien y al menos debía intentarlo; después de todo se lo merecían, estaban dando lo mejor de sí para cumplir bien con su papel de guías de la familia. Me dio la impresión de que la doctora Del Valle iba a agregar algo más pero al final se arrepintió así que me retiré a mi habitación para dejarla comer a gusto, mientras pensaba en la triste ironía del caso. ¿Quién iba a pensar que en menos de un mes se me iban a quitar las ganas de celebrar hasta mi propio cumpleaños?

Además, tampoco era como si estuviera de humor para festejos. Las cosas en la escuela no estaban mejorando pesar de que me había quitado de encima el peso de preocuparme porque Marko se quedara con mi puesto en el equipo. De hecho, creo que la plática que tuvimos él y yo sirvió de algo porque en el siguiente partido Marko jugó como nunca y dio un espectáculo digno del hijo del mejor portero que ha visto Italia (cosa que estuvo a punto de minar mi recién recuperada confianza en mí mismo, tuve que echar mano de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no decaer), lo que permitió que nuestra escuela ganara el partido sin goles en contra. Danielle me miró agradecida cuando el encuentro concluyó y yo me sentí aliviado de que Marko me hubiese entendido. Sin embargo, esto fue lo único positivo que ocurrió en la escuela porque, como ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, no me di cuenta de que Hoffman estaba a punto de regresar. De cualquier manera yo estaba seguro de que él ya no me molestaría porque, si no le importó molestarme a mí, sí que le había afectado que Jazmín lo agrediera y no se atrevería a seguir insistiendo, después de todo Mijael Schneider le había dado un ultimátum y sólo Kentin Hyuga era tan idiota como para llevarle la contraria a Mijael pues, a pesar de lo agradable y relajado que solía ser éste, se convertía en un auténtico _cabrón_ cuando se metían con la gente que amaba. El caso era, pues, que aunque Hoffman ya no representara una amenaza, no me apetecía mucho volver a verlo y no tardaría en descubrir que no era el único: cuando salí al receso, me sorprendí al notar que mis amigos y mi hermano habían desaparecido, pero antes de que me preguntara en dónde carajos podrían estar, Jazmín se me acercó y me tomó de la mano con cierta desesperación.

\- ¡Vamos, Daisuke!.- me urgió mi hermana, llevándome con ella hacia quién sabe dónde.- ¡Tenemos que detenerlos!

\- ¿Detener a quién?.- pregunté, sorprendido.- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

\- ¡De nuestro tonto hermano y de nuestros aún más tontos amigos!.- contestó ella, sin soltarme.- ¡Están poniéndose de acuerdo para golpear a Hoffman en grupo!

\- ¿Qué?.- grité.

Jazmín me explicó rápidamente lo que se enteró gracias a Vania Schneider: Mijael, Chris, Claude, Marko, Uriel, Emirett, Adler y el ya no tan incorruptible Ichimei se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para darle una "calurosa bienvenida" a Hoffman, es decir, que iban a atacarlo en conjunto para recordarle que ya estaba marcado de por vida. O por lo menos, durante la vida que tuviera en la Wittelsbach. Por supuesto, ni Jazmín ni yo estábamos de acuerdo con este plan, ¿en qué carajos estaban pensando nuestros amigos? ¡Y Benjamín, caramba, se suponía que él es el más tranquilo de nosotros! Es cierto que Hoffman es bastante _hijo de puta_ pero no se merece que lo ataquen entre varios. No aún, al menos. ¡Ahora entiendo el por qué Mijael y Benji intercambiaron miradas el otro día! Estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para hacer algo a mis espaldas y yo estaba demasiado idiotizado como para darme cuenta.

Cuando llegamos al sitio en donde estaban reunidos mis amigos y mi hermano, que curiosamente era el mismo en donde yo descargué mi furia contra un pobre árbol, Mijael nos vio llegar con una expresión de azoro e incomodidad a partes iguales, aunque yo sabía que este último sentimiento era por Jazmín más que por mí.

\- ¡Jaz!.- Mijael se acercó a ella rápidamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Danielle te está buscando.

\- Sabes bien por qué estoy aquí, Mijael.- a mi hermana se le olvidó que estaba evitando al Fede y le habló con total naturalidad.- Ya Vania me contó que están planeando golpear a Hoffman mañana después de las clases. ¿Se han vuelto locos?

\- ¡Esa pequeña chismosa!.- Mijael frunció el ceño.- ¡Tú que le haces caso, Jaz! Bien que sabes que Vania suele imaginar cosas.

\- Acabas de llamarla chismosa y después dices que imagina cosas, eso no es muy coherente, Fede.- intervine, mirando a los demás que estaban ahí reunidos.- ¿Realmente les parece bien agredir a uno entre varios?

\- Se lo tiene bien merecido.- para mi enorme sorpresa, fue el incorruptible Ichimei el que respondió.- Si no quiere que lo agredan, no debió haberse metido con la enfermedad de mi hermana.

\- ¿Hablas en serio, Benji?.- cuestioné, sin poder creérmelo.- ¡Se supone que tú eres nuestra voz de la razón.

\- También tengo mi lado oscuro.- mi hermano se encogió de hombros.

Yo sé que no era el caso pero no podía dejar de pensar en el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y la ocasión en la que lo atacaron en grupo sólo porque era japonés. Digo, sé bien que Hoffman es un "bulleador" y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Benji tenga razón al decirle que se merece que lo ataquen pero seguía sin estar de acuerdo con que lo hicieran en grupo. Ahora que, si lo hacían de uno en uno, con la posibilidad de que se defendiera, podría ser aceptable si se sacara algo positivo de eso pero no veía qué ganarían mis amigos con golpear a Hoffman como no sea sacar su frustración.

\- Además, tú fuiste el primero que lo atacó.- añadió Emirett, antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo más a Benji.- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que nosotros queramos hacerlo también?

\- Porque está mal, porque se van a meter en problemas y porque ese tipo ya recibió castigo suficiente.- respondió Jazmín, frunciendo el ceño. Estuve a punto de reírme porque de verdad que se parecía mucho a nuestro padre cuando se enojaba así.- Sobre todo porque se van a meter en problemas.

\- ¿Y crees que eso nos va a detener, Jaz?.- preguntó Mijael, muy serio.- No será la primera vez que me castiguen.

\- La mía sí pero lo valdrá.- Chris apretó los puños.- Que se meta sus buenos deseos para Aremy por el cul…

Vaya que ésa era otra sorpresa, Christopher era un muchacho muy relajado que detestaba la violencia, pero al parecer en ese momento decidió dejar su faceta "zen" de lado para darle un desahogo más certero a su rabia.

\- Además, no vamos a atacarlo entre todos.- señaló Uriel, con cierta indiferencia.- Lo enfrentaremos en grupo y, si se diera el caso, lo atacaríamos de uno en uno, para darle oportunidad a que se defienda, tampoco somos cobardes.

\- No sé cuántas veces he de recordarles que a ustedes los van a expulsar si los agarran.- señalé, preguntándome a qué se quería referir Uriel al decir que atacarían a Hoffman sólo si se diera el caso.- A mí me la pasaron por mera compasión del director Zimmerman pero con ustedes no será tan compasivo. Sobre todo contigo, Fede, que te trae ganas desde hace tiempo y con esto le darías la oportunidad perfecta para expulsarte.

\- Y más ahora que Edward ha conseguido que la profesora Quilty te traiga en jaque también.- añadió Jazmín, mirando fijamente a Mijael a los ojos.

Algo debimos de remover en la conciencia de Mijael porque éste hizo una mueca y titubeó, casi estaba seguro de que Jaz había dado en el clavo con el asunto de Edward Cruyffort. Los demás se miraron entre sí, preguntándose si de verdad el director los expulsaría aunque no los vi tan preocupados por la posibilidad.

\- Bien, si no quieren hacerlo por ustedes mismos, háganlo por nosotros.- pidió Jazmín, mirando a los demás.- Nos hemos sentido bastante mal por haber atacado a Hoffman, aunque se lo haya merecido, y nos sentiríamos peor si ustedes hacen lo mismo. Por favor, desistan de esta estúpida idea.

\- Oh, no, Jaz, no, por favor.- Mijael se tapó los ojos con la mano.- ¡No nos hagas esto!

\- ¿Hacerles qué, Fede?.- cuestioné.- Sabes que tenemos razón, no está bien lo que quieren hacer, no importa si no van a golpear al imbécil ése entre todos. Yo de verdad que me sentí miserable después de haberme peleado con él y eso que tenía mis motivos, les garantizo que ustedes van a pasar por lo mismo. Me uno a mi hermana, si no es por ustedes al menos háganlo por nosotros.

\- ¿Debo entonces dejar de lado mi derecho a defender a Aremy cuando ustedes dos sí hicieron uso de ese derecho?.- Benji estaba indignado.- ¡Yo también debí haberle roto la cara a Hoffman y no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo en su momento! Y ahora quieres que me haga el tonto y lo deje estar, ¿no?

\- Benji, tú no eres así, caramba, que el idiota impulsivo de la familia soy yo.- repliqué, frustrado.- Si nuestra familia funciona, si Aremy y yo no hemos cometido más estupideces es precisamente porque te tenemos a ti para recordarnos que debemos portarnos bien. ¿Por qué ahora quieres perder el control?

Mi hermano me miró a los ojos durante unos instantes y en ellos vi cuál era el problema, uno que ha aquejado a la Humanidad desde que el mundo es mundo: la gente más noble y más pura es la que más fácilmente se corrompe y pierde la esperanza. Pero el incorruptible Ichimei aún no llegaba a ese punto y no iba a permitir que lo hiciera.

\- Hay mejores maneras de defender a Aremy, créeme cuando te digo que ésta no es la mejor.- insistí, acercándome a él para palmearle el hombro.- Hazlo por ella, no querría que te metieras en problemas por su culpa, ninguno de tus hermanos lo desea, Chaparro, necesitamos que sigas siendo la voz de nuestra conciencia.

\- Háganlo por mí.- Jazmín tomó, a su vez, la mano de Mijael y la sostuvo entre sus manos.- Hazlo por mí, Mijael, por favor. Desiste de esta idea y déjalo pasar.

\- ¡Argh, maldita sea, Jaz!.- Mijael bufó, frustrado; nunca había podido negarle algo a Jazmín, por eso es que no quería que ella se enterara.- Está bien, no haremos nada contra ese estúpido. ¿Ya estás feliz?

\- Muchas gracias, Mija.- Jazmín miró al Fede con mucha ternura y agradecimiento, haciendo que éste sonriera de oreja a oreja.

\- Por ti haría lo que fuera.- respondió él, en voz baja.

\- Supongo que no tiene mucha importancia.- Benji se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza.- De cualquier modo no me gusta atacar a alguien teniendo la ventaja de saber que lo superamos en número.

\- Ey, que tal vez Benji y Mijael han dicho que no pero aún quedamos nosotros.- replicó Claude, sin mucha energía; todos sabíamos que Mijael era el líder indiscutible de nuestro grupo y si él decía que no se haría algo, simplemente no se haría.

\- Pensándolo bien, creo que ellos tienen razón y esto es una mala idea.- suspiró Chris, volviendo a ser el chico tranquilo que conocíamos.- Hay muchas cosas en juego que no habíamos considerado.

\- Además, también es cierto que esto va a hacer que Jaz y Dai se sientan mal y no es el caso de andar incrementando sus malestares.- añadió Marko, quien se había quedado callado durante todo el rato.- Ya estaba comenzando a buscar la manera de hacerlos cambiar de parecer.

\- Ajá, ahora resulta que ya todos se estaban arrepintiendo, ¿no?.- sólo Emirett se veía decepcionado.

Uriel le dio un golpe a su hermano en la calva cabeza, dándole a entender que la cuestión ya estaba decidida. Interiormente yo suspiré del alivio, estaba seguro de que Jazmín y yo acabábamos de evitar un problema mayor que habría tenido sus muy nefastas consecuencias.

\- Bueno, que Erick ya nos había dicho que esto era una mala idea pero no quisimos escucharlo.- Adler dio su opinión tras haber escuchado las de los demás.- Es cierto que prometió que no nos delataría pero me dio la impresión de que haría lo posible para boicotearnos el asunto; ahora ya podemos decirle que no se debe preocupar porque hagamos alguna estupidez.

\- Por el momento.- señaló Uriel, sabiamente.- Porque estamos de acuerdo en que, si ese bocón de Hoffman no se calla, le vamos a caer encima sin importarnos si Daisuke y Jazmín están de acuerdo o no.

Los demás asintieron e incluso yo tuve que concordar. Si Margus Hoffman volvía a acosar a alguien, lo detendríamos sin contemplaciones. Me sentí aliviado por haber podido convencer a mis amigos de que no actuasen como idiotas pero estaba lejos de prever que los problemas de la Witteslbach no acababan con Hoffman. Tras salir de mi último día de castigo, me fui al entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol porque, en teoría, al día siguiente me reincorporaría a él y quería ver cómo andaba el asunto. Con sorpresa me di cuenta de que Mijael estaba en el entrenamiento debido a que su padre había vuelto a castigarlo por alguna cosa que no hizo en el laboratorio de química pero que Edward le hizo creer a la profesora Quilty que sí hizo. Era curioso que mi tío Karl usara como sanción el obligar a Mijael a ir a entrenar cuando con muchos otros muchachos la cosa sería al revés. En cualquier caso, en ese entrenamiento me enteré, gracias a Mijael, que Edward se ganó la condena que tuvo el primer día de mi periodo de sanción por intentar ponerle una trampa a mi amigo; si Mijael se salvó fue porque la profesora Quilty lo descubrió antes pero como Edward siempre había sido un alumno ejemplar, ella decidió castigarlo sólo por un día. Dejando de lado el favoritismo evidente que la Quilty tenía por Edward, le pregunté a Mijael el por qué no me habló antes sobre eso.

\- Porque es algo sin importancia.- Mijael se encogió de hombros.- Que la profesora lo quiera más a él que a mí me tiene sin cuidado. Al menos Edward se dio cuenta de que ya no me va a hacer caer tan fácilmente, si esta vez consiguió hacerlo fue porque me distraje intentando cerrar bien la válvula de gas del mechero, ha estado fallando últimamente y no quiero ocasionar un incendio.

\- Uhm. ¿Y no la has reportado?.- pregunté, un tanto preocupado.

\- Sí, pero ni Edward ni la profesora Quilty me creen.- Mijael se encogió de hombros.- Así que, aparte de todo, me tengo que asegurar de que no volemos por los aires en el proceso y como no tengo más que dos manos y un par de ojos, mientras vigilo el mechero Edward puede poner sus trampas.

\- Me suena a que esto va a terminar en desastre, Fede.- comenté, más preocupado que antes.- En serio, tienes que hablar con alguien sobre lo que Edward te está haciendo.

\- Ya lo estoy haciendo, ¿no?.- Mijael le restó importancia al asunto.

\- Me refiero a alguien _mayor_ , a un adulto.- insistí.- Edward prácticamente te ha convertido en su víctima de acoso escolar y tú no estás haciendo algo para impedirlo.

\- Te has vuelto loco, Chucky, el estrés ya te afectó el cerebro.- Mijael golpeó mi nuca con la mano.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo soy víctima de acoso escolar? Eso es para débiles. Lo que le pasa a Edward es que se está convirtiendo en un imbécil pero pronto se le pasará. Y si no se le pasa, basta con que nos agarremos a golpes para que se calme.

Mijael dijo esto último en tono burlón pero a mí no me parecía que el comportamiento de Edward fuese cosa de risa.

\- Pues ya empezaste con los golpes, ¿no?.- comenté, al recordar que Edward traía un vendaje el día de su castigo.- Lo vi con la mano lesionada hace algunos días. ¿Fuiste tú?

\- ¿Qué? Yo no tuve que ver con eso.- negó Mijael, sorprendido.- O sea, sí vi que traía la mano vendada pero pensé que se había lastimado en su casa. Es decir, ya te imaginarás que no nos ponemos a platicar sobre nuestras vidas privadas cuando estamos a solas en Química.

\- Sí, me imagino.- me aguanté las ganas de reír al imaginarme a Mijael y a Edward tomando el té mientras se ponían al corriente de sus asuntos.- Qué extraño entonces, quién sabe en donde se habrá lastimado, luego le preguntaré. Por cierto, cambiando el tema, ¿ya dejó Jaz de huir de ti?

\- No del todo.- Mijael suspiró, apesadumbrado.- Pensé que tras lo que pasó en el receso volvería a hablarme normal, pero al acabar las clases salió corriendo y apenas se despidió. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No debí habérmele declarado…

\- Confrontarla.- contesté.- Acorrálala y oblígala a que te diga de una buena vez qué carajos va a hacer porque no se la pueden pasar así toda la vida.

Iba Mijael a responderme, poniendo cara de que estaba en franco desacuerdo conmigo cuando Lorelei se acercó a nosotros con la expresión corporal de quien trae malas noticias. Menos mal que, para su fortuna, la costumbre de matar al portador de malas nuevas había quedado en el olvido porque no se hubiese visto bien que yo matara a mi prima; después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que venía a decirnos.

\- Hola, Dai. Hola, Mija.- saludó Lorelei al tiempo que se sentaba junto a nosotros en el suelo.- ¿Cómo están?

\- Pues estamos, que ya es ganancia, Lore.- respondí, imitando una frase que le había escuchado al papá de Lorelei, mi tío Leonardo.- ¿Y tú?

\- Bien, creo.- Lorelei se mordió los labios.- Bueno, más o menos. Es decir, yo estoy bien pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?.- pregunté.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Jaz cortó definitivamente con Kentin Hyuga, ¿no?.- preguntó Lorelei, nerviosa.

\- Por supuesto que lo hizo.- fue Mijael el que respondió, con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Por qué? ¿Ese idiota ha vuelto a molestarla otra vez?

\- No que yo sepa.- respondió Lorelei a su primo; era curioso pensar que ella, al igual que Osvaldo y Lisa Marie, estaba emparentada con Mijael por parte de su madre y conmigo por parte de su padre.- De hecho, sucede precisamente todo lo contrario y de eso venía a hablarles pero no sé cómo se lo vayan a tomar…

\- Habla ya, Lorelei Del Valle.- me puse tan nervioso como ella y me fastidié.- ¿Qué rayos pasa?

\- Pasa que Kentin ya anda detrás de otra chica y ha dejado muy claras sus intenciones... .- musitó Lorelei.

\- Pues felicidades, bien por él.- Mijael levantó su pulgar izquierdo de manera sarcástica.- ¿Eso a nosotros qué nos importa? Jaz es muy feliz sin su compañía.

\- Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, camarada.- acordé, mirando distraídamente a Marko detener un tiro de Adler.

\- Es que el problema no es él, sino la chica.- replicó Carol.- No les va a gustar saber detrás de quién va.

\- ¿Pues quién es?.- cuestionó Mijael, algo fastidiado.- ¿Francine? ¿Laureen? ¿Amara?

\- ¿Qué esas no son tus ex novias, Fede?.- pregunté, aún sin poner mucho caso.

\- Cállate, Chucky.- mi amigo me golpeó en el hombro.

\- ¿Quieren callarse los dos?.- nos interrumpió Lorelei, fastidiada.- ¡Esto es serio! ¡Kentin va tras de Giovanna!

Mijael y yo nos pusimos de pie de un salto, como si hubieran activado algún mecanismo de resorte oculto en nuestros traseros. ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Ese _cabrón_ va detrás de Giovanna, de MI Giovanna?

\- ¿QUÉ DICES?.- gritamos los dos, al unísono.

\- Es una broma, ¿verdad?.- grité mientras zarandeaba a Lorelei.- ¡Dime que no es cierto!

\- Lo es, Daisuke.- suspiró Lorelei, tratando de zafarse de mis manos.- ¿Podrías soltarme? Me estás lastimando.

\- Lo siento.- dejé de inmediato.- ¡Dime lo que sabes!

\- Es un chisme que escuchó Valerie, que Kentin ahora anda tras de Gio.- explicó Lorelei.- Nosotras nos reímos mucho con ella cuando nos lo vino a contar, no lo queríamos creer pero hace rato el propio Kentin se acercó a pedirle una cita a Giovanna. Ahí nos dimos cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio.

\- ¡Tiene que ser una broma!.- gritó Mijael, leyendo mis pensamientos.- ¿Por qué ese infeliz ahora quiere salir con una de mis primas?

\- Tranquilízate, Fede.- le pedí, tratando de mantenerme calmado.- ¿Qué respondió Giovanna, Lore?

\- Lo mandó de paseo, básicamente.- respondió la chica.- Le dijo que, de momento, no estaba interesada.

\- ¿Qué?.- no pude evitarlo y volví a zarandear a Lorelei.- ¿Por qué le dijo eso? ¡Así le dio a entender que en un futuro puede querer algo con él!

\- Ya cálmate, Daisuke, por favor.- Mijael me separó de nuestra prima en común y se interpuso entre ambos.- Pareces un toro peleando por una vaca.

\- Uy, Gio va a brincar del gusto cuando sepa que la llamaste vaca.- comentó Lorelei, con una sonrisita nerviosa.

\- ¿Es broma, no?.- la miré, enojado.- ¿Eso es lo único que te importa?

\- Lo siento, ya saben que cuando me pongo tensa me da por decir estupideces.- se disculpó Lorelei, ligeramente ruborizada por la pena.

\- Tengo que hablar con Gio.- dije, echando a andar.

No sé qué habrán pensado Mijael y Lorelei pero ninguno hizo el intento de seguirme, lo cual fue bueno para ambos porque estaba muy enojado. ¿Quién carajos se creía que era Kentin Hyuga para pedirle a Giovanna que saliera con él? ¡Y después de que mi hermana lo mandara a volar! Como si Gio fuese plato de segunda mesa, ¿qué cuernos se creía ese infeliz? A pesar de lo molesto que me sentía, llegué a pensar que Kentin Hyuga estaba haciendo esto a propósito, es decir, invitar a salir a la chica que me gusta para molestarme, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que Kentin no sabe que me gusta Giovanna. En teoría. Y aunque lo supiera, ¿no era egocéntrico de mi parte creer que el Hyuga lo estaba haciendo sólo para molestarme? En cualquier caso, me queda claro que en esos momentos no pensaba con claridad, a esas alturas Giovanna ya no debía estar en la escuela pero no me importó, yo estaba convencidísimo de que ella estaba por ahí en alguna parte, aguardándome para decirme que... ¿Decirme qué cosa? ¿El por qué dijo que "por el momento" no estaba interesada en Kentin? No éramos más que amigos porque ella se divertía _friendzoneándome_ , realmente no tenía derecho alguno a hacerle reclamos y si ella quería salir con el Hyuga en algún momento, yo no podría protestar por eso. Comencé a deprimirme mientras seguía buscándola porque me acordé de que Kentin y Giovanna se conocían desde su escuela en Italia y que quizás se gustaban desde antes. ¿Qué tal si Kentin era el chico con el que Giovanna iba a salir la noche de la fiesta del cumpleaños de mi hermana? Tal vez por eso ella no había querido llevarlo y se mantuvo tan misteriosa al respecto. Por supuesto, no se me ocurrió pensar que Giovanna siempre había mostrado un desdén evidente por el Hyuga y que era imposible que éste fuese su cita secreta porque él aún era el novio de Jaz cuando ésta cumplió años. Después de quince minutos o más de tratar de encontrar a la pelirroja de mis sueños por las zonas comunes de la escuela, me di cuenta de que había sido un idiota al pensar que Giovanna no se había ido a su casa aún pero, para mi sorpresa, la hallé justo cuando iba saliendo de la biblioteca.

\- Hola, Gio.- saludé, titubeando.- Pensé que ya te habías ido a tu casa.

\- Me quedé para estudiar un poco.- ella sonrió levemente.- Es más tranquilo aquí que en la casa de mis tíos, con Mijael rondando por ahí.

\- Supongo que es cierto.- acepté, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.- Aunque Mijael está en el entrenamiento de todos modos.

\- ¿En serio? Eso sí que es extraño.- rio Giovanna.- ¿Me buscabas para algo, Dai?

\- Sí, quería hablar contigo pero… .- volví a titubear.- No sé, tal vez es algo en lo que no debería de meterme, después de todo es normal que muchos chicos te inviten a salir.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- Giovanna me miró, extrañada.- ¿Quieres invitarme a salir?

\- No.- estaba tan deprimido y enojado que no caí en la cuenta de que dejé escapar una oportunidad única.- Pero Lorelei me contó que Kentin Hyuga sí lo hizo ya.

\- Ah, eso.- Giovanna puso los ojos en blanco.- Sí, es cierto, Kentin Hyuga me pidió una cita. ¡Qué chismosa es Lorelei, caramba!

\- Ya veo... .- sentí un dolor intenso en el pecho que me impedía hablar. ¿Por qué se me trababan las palabras en la garganta?.- ¿Qué… qué fue lo que le contestaste?

\- Pues le dije que no estoy interesada en él.- contestó Giovanna, contemplándome con curiosidad.- Sin ofender pero no comparto los gustos de tu hermana, que por cierto son bastante cuestionables, a mí Kentin no me parece ni remotamente interesante.

\- Ya veo.- no sé por qué pero me sentí súbitamente aliviado, el peso que tenía en el pecho desapareció como por arte de magia.- Lorelei me dio a entender que por el momento no estabas interesada, creí que eso significaba que tal vez en algún futuro te podría gustar Kentin Hyuga.

\- ¿Y por qué habría de pasar eso?.- Giovanna puso la cara de desdén que solía tener cuando aparecía Kentin frente a ella.- Ya te dije, Kentin no es mi tipo y nunca lo será, se cuelga demasiado del hecho de que es un "purasangre" para querer parecer interesante. ¿A mí qué me importa si es un japonés nacido en Japón de padres japoneses? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me podría llegar a gustar alguien así de imbécil?

\- No lo sé.- empecé a sentirme como un idiota.- Los dos se conocen desde hace tiempo, con eso de que estuvieron juntos en la misma escuela en Italia y…

\- Daisuke, si me gustara Kentin Hyuga, él ya sería mi novio desde hace mucho tiempo.- me interrumpió ella, enérgica.- Pero, aunque ya estudiábamos juntos en Milán, nunca hemos sido amigos, ni siquiera puedo decir que somos conocidos, mucho menos vamos a ser novios. No tenemos intereses ni amigos en común, es más, casi podría apostar que a duras penas sabe quién soy yo, no hay manera en la que nosotros siquiera hubiéramos podido estar juntos en la misma habitación como no fuera por obligaciones escolares. No sé qué mosca le picó para que se le ocurriera invitarme a salir, estoy segura de que no soy su tipo pero pues los hombres son muy raros.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu tipo de chico, Giovanna?.- pregunté, sin poder evitarlo.- Dijiste que Hyuga no lo es así que me gustaría saber cuál sí lo es.

\- Uhm.- Gio puso una hermosa carita pensativa.- Me gustan los hombres que buscan hacerse de un nombre por sí mismos. Creo que ya te lo había dicho antes, detesto a aquéllos que quieren usar el nombre de sus padres para querer impresionar, me agradan más los que buscan impresionarme con su propia cuenta.

\- Ya veo.- sonreí a medias.- Ahora veo por qué dices que Hyuga no es tu tipo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo por un rato; me sentía tan cohibido y avergonzado por mi escena de celos infundados que no noté que Giovanna me había lanzado dos oportunidades muy claras para que yo pudiera declarármele como tanto quería. Aparte de cobarde, soy un reverendo imbécil, lo sé.

\- Eres un chico muy lindo, Dai.- comentó Gio, tras un suspiro que claramente pudo haber significado un "los muchachos, aparte de idiotas, son ciegos".- Y en serio que me agradas mucho, más de lo que crees.

\- Gracias.- mi cara enrojeció cual tomate.- Tú eres muy especial para mí.

\- Lo sé.- me respondió ella, sonriéndome.- ¿Sabes? Lorelei se confundió al decir que yo le contesté a Kentin que "por el momento no estaba interesada". No me refería a que no estuviera interesada en él sino al hecho de que por el momento no quiero tener novio, debo esforzarme mucho para sacar buenas calificaciones y ganarme un lugar permanente en la Wittelsbach. No convenceré a mis padres de que me permitan quedarme en Alemania si no mantengo un buen nivel y ésta es la mejor escuela de toda Europa, la que puede ayudarme a conseguir lo que quiero. Si me distraigo y obtengo un mal promedio, no habrá manera en la que pueda persuadir a Francesco y Julieta Ferrari de que me permitan seguir estudiando aquí. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Creo que sí.- suspiré. Claro que lo entendía: aunque Giovanna me apreciaba, no quería tener novio por el momento. Además, yo también tendría que estarme esforzando por sacar buenas calificaciones si quería entrar a la Academia del Bayern Múnich cuando cumpliera los quince años, cosa que no iba a obtener si me la pasaba enojándome por cada estupidez que hiciera Kentin Hyuga.- Entiendo que no viniste aquí a perder el tiempo.

\- Exactamente. Quizás ahora no es el mejor momento para nosotros pero en un futuro pudiera ser que... .- continuó Giovanna pero se calló abruptamente, poniéndose colorada también y cambiando el tema drásticamente.- No me había dado cuenta de la hora, me tengo que ir ya. Nos vemos mañana, Dai.

Giovanna me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la salida de la escuela. Me quedé idiotizado, tocándome el sitio en donde ella me había besado y pensando en qué significaría eso de "en un futuro pudiera ser que…". Ni siquiera en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que ella me había dado a entender que mis esperanzas de estar a su lado como algo más que amigos no estaban tan infundadas pero en mi defensa diré que seguía preocupado por el repentino interés de Kentin hacia Giovanna. No creía que él se hubiese fijado en ella de la noche a la mañana, considerando que no lo había hecho en Italia; me daba la impresión de que Kentin buscaba otra cosa, ¿quizás una estúpida venganza contra mi hermana por haberlo terminado? Podría ser factible pero, en ese caso, no habría escogido a Giovanna como su objetivo, habría ido por Danielle, la mejor amiga de Jazmín. Quizás estaba pasándome de paranoico, no había motivos para que Kentin quisiera vengarse de Jazmín, sobre todo porque hacerlo queriendo invitar a salir a otra chica era muy estúpido.

Regresé al entrenamiento sólo para darme cuenta de que éste ya había terminado. Lorelei se había marchado y ahora sólo estaban esperándome Mijael, Adler y el entrenador Kaltz, con quienes iba a regresar a casa; al verme, el señor Kaltz se dirigió a mí con su eterno palillo metido en la boca y una sonrisa un tanto rara a causa del mismo.

\- ¿Estás listo para volver a defender nuestra portería, Daisuke?.- me preguntó.- ¿Cómo están tus manos?

\- Casi curadas.- respondí, mostrándoselas. En mis nudillos había algunas cicatrices rosadas que permanecerían ahí por meses pero mi mamá ya me había dicho que no había problema y que podía jugar.- Mi médico me ha dado ya el alta.

\- Sí, hablé con ella en la mañana y me lo confirmó.- asintió el ahora entrenador Kaltz.- Espero que quince días no hayan sido suficientes para sacarte de forma.

\- Yo también lo espero.- dije, un tanto inquieto.- ¿Voy a entrar directamente a entrenar o va a haber alguna especie de… prueba primero?

\- ¿Qué tipo de prueba?.- el señor Kaltz puso cara de extrañeza.

\- Ya sabe, para determinar si será Marko o seré yo quien ocupe el puesto de portero de este equipo… .- musité, incómodo.

\- ¿Por qué debería de hacer eso?.- cuestionó el entrenador.- Hernández regresará a las preparaciones de los chicos de su edad así que te necesitamos a ti en este nivel. A menos que ya no quieras jugar, por supuesto.

\- No, si no se trata de eso.- me rasqué la nuca.- Es sólo que Marko hizo tan buen trabajo con este equipo que me imaginé que quizás querría reconsiderar el hecho de quitarlo para meterme a mí.

Mijael, quien se encontraba frente a mí y detrás del entrenador Kaltz, se golpeó la frente con la palma abierta, en el clásico gesto de alguien que ve a otra persona hacer algo muy estúpido. Adler movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como diciendo: "eres un reverendo imbécil".

\- Uhm, no había pensado en eso.- Hermann Kaltz puso una actitud pensativa.- Mira, Daisuke, no vamos a complicarnos las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando Marko cumpla los 14 años y cambie de nivel, haré alguna prueba con ustedes para saber quién se merece la titularidad, si es que ambos siguen jugando tan bien como lo han estado haciendo hasta ahora, pero mientras tanto él regresará a su grupo porque necesito un buen portero ahí también, no tiene caso que lo deje en este nivel si ya te tengo a ti, así que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Gracias, entrenador.- por segunda vez en el día, sentí un enorme alivio.

\- No hay de qué aunque, en primer lugar, no sé qué te hizo creer que cambiaría a Hernández por ti, sólo fue un sustituto temporal.- el entrenador Kaltz se encogió de hombros.- Y por cierto, sé que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero ese movimiento que haces de rascarte la cabeza cuando estás nervioso es algo que tu padre hace también y me resulta divertido.

Mijael y Adler soltaron la carcajada, siendo secundados por el señor Kaltz, al tiempo que yo hacía un gesto de disgusto. ¡Maldita sea, ahora voy a tener que cortarme las manos para no volver a rascarme la cabeza! Ya, que estoy exagerando, tengo que admitir que me sentía tan aliviado que yo también me reí. Empezaba a darme cuenta de que hay cosas que uno no puede cambiar gracias a la genética pero a esas alturas, tras varias cosas vividas con el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, noté que no me desagradaba del todo parecerme un poco a él.

Mientras mi tío Hermann nos llevaba de vuelta a casa, aproveché para enviarle un mensaje de apoyo al antiguo entrenador Köpke. No fue tan difícil conseguir su número pues pude convencer sin esfuerzo al gran Genzo Wakabayashi de que lo único que deseaba era saludar a mi antiguo instructor y darle mi apoyo ante el hecho de que estaba pasando por algo similar a lo nuestro, es decir, el tener un familiar enfermo; no sé qué fue lo que conmovió a mi padre, si el que quisiera mostrarle mis respetos a un entrenador (lo cual era algo importantísimo para él), o el que tuviera empatía por alguien que pasaba por lo mismo que yo. En fin, que en cualquier caso conseguí el número del señor Köpke y me pregunté cómo se tomaría el hombre que alguno de sus ex discípulos lo saludara por vía Whatsapp pero no creía que se lo tomara a mal, después de todo sólo quería transmitirle un poco de la esperanza y del valor que aún había en mí. Para mi alivio, mi antiguo entrenador parecía estar sinceramente agradecido por mis buenos deseos y esperó que las cosas con mi hermana marcharan mejor.

Después de cenar, Jazmín fue a buscarme a mi habitación; al parecer, habló con mamá acerca de mi negativa a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños y decidió venir a verme para hacerme cambiar de parecer. Tengo que darle mérito a la doctora Del Valle, no utilizó a Aremy para intentar convencerme pero sí usó a su otra hija, no es insensible esta mujer que me dio a luz pero sí que es manipuladora. Jazmín pensaba igual que mis papás, que una fiesta sería algo que me alegraría mucho e insistía en el hecho de que nosotros teníamos que continuar con nuestras "vidas normales".

\- Mira, Jaz, si quieres darme algo que me alegre, consígueme una televisión Samsung UHD de 110 pulgadas.- repliqué.- Con una pantalla así en mi cuarto, podré jugar hasta morir de agotamiento.

\- Mira tú, no quieres nada.- mi hermana rio por haberle pedido una televisión que cuesta alrededor de 150,000 euros.- Anda, Dai, que Gio está muy entusiasmada con la idea de hacerte una fiesta.

\- ¿Gio?.- estoy seguro de que mis ojos brillaron.- ¿Giovanna Ferrari?

\- Sí, ella.- Jazmín sonreía con malicia, sentada en el borde de mi cama.- Anda, ¿vas a quitarle las ganas de hacerte algo lindo?

\- Por favor, Jaz, no trates de usar a Gio para convencerme de hacer algo que realmente no quiero.- suspiré.- Además, hace rato hablé con ella y no mencionó que quisiera organizarme una fiesta así que no trates de engañarme.

\- Si no te lo dijo fue porque se supone que es una sorpresa.- Jazmín hizo un mohín de frustración.- Pero sí es cierto que quiere hacer algo para ti.

\- Sigo creyendo que la idea salió de ti, Jaz, así que gracias pero no.- me negué.- No voy a estar de humor, ya me conozco. Si de veras quieres hacerme feliz, no me insistas más con este tema.

\- Está bien, Dai.- Jazmín me miró con cierta tristeza.- Pero como dijo mamá, piénsalo bien antes de decir que no.

\- Claro.- acepté, aunque bien sabía que no iba a cambiar de parecer.- Y hablando de decir que "no" a algo, ¿qué ha pasado contigo y con Mijael? Veo que ya arreglaron sus problemas.

\- No sé de qué me hablas, nosotros nunca hemos tenido problemas.- mi hermana enrojeció tanto que pensé que iba a estallar.- Bien lo viste hace rato, nos seguimos llevando bien.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué cada vez que Mijael se acerca, sales corriendo como conejo asustado, Jaz?.- insistí.- Desde que él se te declaró, huyes en cuanto alguien menciona su nombre y no sé por qué. Incluso ahora que te estoy preguntando directamente, evades el tema.

\- Yo no estoy evadiendo nada.- Jazmín se puso en pie de un salto.- Y nada ha cambiado, Mijael y yo seguimos siendo tan unidos como antes.

Mi hermana mayor no me dio la oportunidad de responder pues salió apresuradamente de mi habitación tras desearme buenas noches. Yo me dejé caer sobre mi cama y me acomodé las manos detrás de la cabeza para ponerme a contemplar el techo.

\- Seguro que Mijael no piensa lo mismo.- musité, cuando ella cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Esperaba que a Danielle le estuviera yendo mejor que a mí con el asunto de evitar que Mijael y Jazmín se separaran porque yo había fracasado miserablemente en mi primer intento.


	26. La terre vue du ciel

**Capítulo 26. _La terre vue du ciel._**

Nunca entenderé de dónde saca mi hermano menor su motivación para levantarse todos los días a las cinco de la mañana para ir a patinar a una pista congelada. Simplemente nunca lo entenderé. Yo, que soy una persona nocturna, sufro mucho cuando tengo qué levantarme temprano pero Benjamín tiene complejo de gallo y se despierta antes de que salga el sol, lo cual es bueno para él considerando que tiene que complementar sus sueños de ser un patinador de clase mundial junto con su vida de estudiante "normal". Al menos yo no tengo qué levantarme tan temprano como él (para fortuna de la gente que me rodea porque me pongo de muy mal humor cuando tengo que madrugar), pero por una ocasión hice el esfuerzo y le dije que lo acompañaría a uno de sus entrenamientos. ¿La razón? Me preocupaba su reciente agresividad, expresada al máximo en su deseo de golpear a Hoffman, y quería darle mi apoyo tanto como pudiera. Digo, no pienso levantarme todos los días de madrugada pero un día no me hará daño. ¿Cierto?

\- ¿De verdad me vas a acompañar?.- el incorruptible Ichimei me miró con mucha sorpresa cuando le avisé que iría con él.- ¿Perdiste alguna apuesta con Mijael?

\- Claro que no, sólo quiero ver a mi hermano patinar.- repliqué, ofuscado.- ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

\- Que no te levantas temprano ni aunque te prometan que Giovanna Ferrari va a ser tu novia.- contestó mi hermano trol.- Si el Apocalipsis ocurre de madruga, ya valiste porque preferirías morir a levantarte temprano.

Cuando el gran Genzo Wakabayashi me vio bajar las escaleras en compañía de mi hermano, enarcó las dos cejas con mucha sorpresa antes de mirar al incorruptible Ichimei con expresión de duda; éste sólo se encogió de hombros, como si diera a entender que hay cosas sobre mí que nadie entiende.

\- ¿Te sientes mal, Daisuke?.- preguntó mi padre, serio.- ¿O tienes alguna actividad pendiente de la que no esté enterado?

\- No, padre, sólo quiero acompañar a Benji al entrenamiento.- traté de no sonar muy desesperado.- Espero que eso no esté prohibido.

\- No.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi volvió a ver a mi hermano.- Pero, ¿estás seguro de que te sientes bien? ¿No quieres que le diga a tu madre que te revise?

Y antes de que pudiera responder, mi padre y mi hermano se echaron a reír al unísono, compartiendo un momento de secreta camaradería que me hizo sentir una punzada de celos. No contesté y los seguí hasta la cochera, viéndolos hablar e intercambiar bromas con tanta naturalidad que era evidente que la relación entre ellos era todo menos mala.

Siempre he creído que, si el gran Genzo Wakabayashi tiene un hijo predilecto, ése es Benjamín. O al menos es el que yo escogería como hijo favorito si yo fuera mi padre. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi jamás lo va a admitir pero es evidente que ve en Benji todo lo que él quisiera ver en un hijo varón. No es para menos, el incorruptible Ichimei es seguro de sí mismo y perseverante, como mi padre, pero también es comprensivo y empático, como mi madre; tiene una personalidad tan tranquila y calmada que más de uno se ha preguntado de dónde demonios la heredó, considerando que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y la doctora Lily Del Valle tienen personalidades sumamente explosivas, pero es precisamente esto lo que lo convierte en un buen candidato para ser el "hijo ideal". Lo que tiene Benjamín que yo considero más como un defecto enorme en vez de una virtud es que suele ser demasiado obediente y condescendiente. Si el gran Genzo Wakabayashi le dijera que se cansó de intentarlo conmigo y que quiere que él siga sus pasos, Benji dejaría el patinaje y se dedicaría al fútbol porque nuestro padre así se lo ordena aunque esto lo hiciera tremendamente infeliz.

En cualquier caso, fue interesante ver el comportamiento que presenta el gran Genzo Wakabayashi cuando está con Benjamín. Decidí irme en el asiento trasero del auto para que mi hermano se fuese como copiloto de nuestro padre y así pude observar el tipo de relación que tienen esos dos cuando están solos. Mi padre no dejaba de preguntarle a Benji sobre sus progresos en patinaje y éste le respondía, no sin cierta emoción, sobre sus avances y metas; su relación era tan fluida y sincera, como debería de ser la de un padre con su hijo, que acabé por sentir celos nuevamente, no puedo negarlo, yo jamás había tenido una relación así con el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y eso se debía a que soy demasiado rebelde y no puedo ser tan obediente como el incorruptible Ichimei. Permanecí en el mutismo durante todo el camino hasta la pista de hielo en donde entrenaba Benji, seguro de que mi padre y mi hermano creyeron que me quedé dormido pero en realidad estaba pensando en las diferentes facetas que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi le presentaba a cada uno de sus hijos.

Benjamín se lució como nunca en el entrenamiento de ese día, no sé si porque ya se había liberado de sus deseos de golpear a Hoffman o porque su padre y su hermano mayor estaban viéndolo patinar. Su entrenadora era Milenka Smirnova, una patinadora rusa que en su época fue campeona olímpica y mundial en varias ocasiones, una estrella helada que había aceptado entrenar a mi hermano primero por petición de Sasha Medvid y después porque vio en Benji un diamante en bruto que podría llegar muy lejos si era bien entrenado. Milenka era excesivamente estricta y ruda, como buena hija de la extinta Unión Soviética, cosa que le agradaba al gran Genzo Wakabayashi porque ella tenía con Benjamín el mismo nivel de exigencia que aquél me imponía a mí, quizás por eso la aceptó como su entrenadora.

\- ¿Alguna vez habías visto entrenar a Benjamín?.- me preguntó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Claro que sí.- respondí, aunque en realidad pocas veces había visto a mi hermano entrenar.- No tanto como quisiera pero sí.

\- Principalmente porque estás bien dormido cuando nosotros nos vamos.- replicó mi padre, con cierta burla.- Ojalá que tuvieras la misma costumbre que tiene tu hermano de despertarse temprano, es una cualidad principal en un deportista de alto rendimiento.

\- ¿Ya vas a empezar a regañarme?.- traté de no enojarme.- Es muy temprano para eso.

\- No es un regaño sino una llamada de atención.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi miraba a la pista de hielo y no a mí.- Hay un par de cosas que deberías de aprender de Benjamín, como el hecho de que él tiene la disciplina establecida de entrenar desde temprano y que ha sabido canalizar sus malas energías en el deporte que practica. Lo usa como forma de desahogo, lo que le imprime mucha entrega a sus presentaciones. La precisión que ha ido tomando en su rutina viene del hecho de que ha hecho que su perseverancia controle sus emociones, en vez de dejar que éstas lo dominen a él.

\- Genial, no me estás regañando sino comparando con mi hermano.- bufé, sarcástico.- Muy bien, padre, era lo único que me faltaba.

\- En ningún momento te he comparado con Benjamín.- replicó mi padre, sin inmutarse.- Te estoy diciendo cuál es la forma con la que él está lidiando con su estrés, una forma que podría servirte a ti.

\- Yo no soy patinador artístico, a mí de nada me va a servir que canalice mis energías para que mis atajadas tengan "mucha entrega".- repliqué, viendo a mi hermano dar piruetas y saltos sobre el hielo.

\- Pero sí te ayudará a ser más preciso.- insistió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- La rabia y el dolor, bien canalizados, pueden ser un mejor motor que la inspiración.

\- Pareces saber mucho sobre el tema, padre.- lo miré de reojo.

\- Más de lo que te imaginas.- él me miró durante un par de segundos antes de volver a concentrarse en lo que sucedía en la pista de hielo.

Me sorprendí mucho con su respuesta. Mi padre no es un hombre que se deje llevar por sus emociones, habitualmente las mantiene bajo control y esto ha ocasionado que mucha gente crea que es un hombre insensible o frío, incluso yo lo he creído. Con lo que me acaba de decir, sin embargo, empiezo a pensar que quizás usa su rabia y dolor como gasolina para alcanzar sus objetivos. ¿Ésa había sido entonces una torpe manera de su parte de quererme ayudar a lidiar con mi rabia y dolor? Si fue así, mi padre había sido muy tonto y lerdo pero al menos tenía que darle reconocimiento por querer ayudarme.

A pesar de la buena actuación que estaba teniendo el incorruptible Ichimei, durante la realización de un salto complicado se cayó en varias ocasiones, a pesar de las insistentes indicaciones de Milenka. Ésta le gritaba a mi hermano que volviera a levantarse, orden que seguía Benji sin rechistar. Tras unos veinte intentos, sin embargo, sus piernas no le respondieron adecuadamente y parecía que no iba a volverse a levantar.

\- Quizás sea hora de tomarse un descanso.- dijo Milenka al ver que Benji estaba al límite.

\- ¡Levántate!.- gritó en ese momento mi padre, como si Benjamín se hubiese caído en la final olímpica y cada segundo contara para ganar el oro.- ¡Tienes qué hacerlo!

Hasta Milenka lo miró con sorpresa, incluso ella creía que era hora de descansar; yo estaba a punto de decirle al gran Genzo Wakabayashi que controlara sus impulsos locos pero el incorruptible Ichimei, al ver que nuestro padre le conminaba a levantarse, se puso en pie e intentó realizar el salto una vez más.

\- ¡Nunca te des por vencido, Ichimei!.- volvió a exclamar papá, poniéndose en pie.- ¡Da siempre lo mejor de ti!

No diré que le salió a la perfección porque no fue así, mi hermano es bueno pero sigue siendo humano, pero sí consiguió aterrizar de pie, que ya fue un gran avance. Nuestro padre gritó, orgulloso, y Benji alzó el pulgar en alto para darle a entender que no iba a darse por vencido. Después de eso, Milenka le ordenó a mi hermano que debía descansar y puso en pausa el entrenamiento. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi y yo nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, en las gradas de esa enorme y prácticamente vacía pista de hielo.

\- Estás muy orgulloso de Benji, ¿no es así?.- pregunté, en voz baja.- Se ve a kilómetros.

\- Yo estoy orgulloso de todos mis hijos, Daisuke, no sólo de él.- me contestó mi padre, aún con la mirada fija en la pista de hielo.- Todos tienen fortalezas que me hacen sentir orgullo.

\- ¿Y por qué conmigo no te comportas como sí actúas con Benji?.- insistí.- Lo tratas muy diferente a como me tratas a mí, lo de ustedes es simple camaradería; en cambio, tú y yo no dejamos de discutir nunca, papá. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre él y yo?

No era necesario que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi me lo dijera, la diferencia radicaba en que él era mi entrenador, lo que alteraba mucho las cosas entre nosotros. Eso y el hecho de que estoy menos dispuesto que Benji a seguir las estrictas exigencias de mi padre. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi se quedó callado durante algunos segundos, suspiró, se ajustó su gorra sobre los ojos, se apoyó en su asiento y recargó la cabeza sobre sus manos.

\- Tengo muchos defectos como padre, Daisuke, me parece que ya lo sabes.- dijo, en voz relativamente baja.- Estoy consciente de que no soy el mejor porque yo mismo no tuve un buen padre. No te he hablado mucho de tu abuelo por muchas razones, la principal es que no estás en edad de entender sin juzgar erróneamente pero me bastará con decirte que su idea de ser un padre se limitaba a darme todo lo que yo quisiera, económicamente hablando. Nunca tuvo tiempo para mí ni para mis partidos aunque tampoco es como si lo hubiese necesitado, me acostumbré a vivir sin su presencia. Lo más cercano a un padre que tuve fue el señor Mikami, en cierto modo lo poco que sé sobre ser un tutor lo aprendí de él pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo actuar contigo de la misma forma en la que él lo hizo conmigo porque hubo situaciones de mi vida en donde Mikami no intervino porque él no es mi padre pero yo sí soy el tuyo. Y debo ser más estricto de como lo fue él pero me da la impresión de que tú consideras que lo soy en extremo.

\- Lo eres conmigo más que con mis hermanos.- señalé, rápidamente.- Me basta con ver cómo tratas a Benjamín para darme cuenta de eso, papá.

\- Quizás te presiono demasiado porque, además de tu padre, soy tu entrenador y tengo que ser duro por partida doble.- suspiró mi atribulado progenitor.- Encontrar el punto intermedio entre ambos papeles me ha costado trabajo, no te lo voy a negar. Con tus hermanos es diferente porque su futuro profesional no depende directamente de mí.

\- ¿Y eso es mi culpa?.- solté, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Nunca dije que lo fuera.- replicó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, con voz cansada.

Siempre que parecía que mi padre y yo íbamos a arreglar nuestras diferencias, siempre había algo que nos detenía. ¿Quién era el más terco o el que se cansaba primero de intentarlo? En cualquier caso, me duele sentir que, sin importar lo que haga, nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para él.

En ese momento, Benji regresó a la pista con Milenka para reiniciar el entrenamiento. Una de las cosas que más recuerdo de esa madrugada es la música con la que entrenaba mi hermano, _"La terre vue_ _du ciel"_ , una melodía terriblemente hermosa y triste a la vez, que era una de las favoritas de mi hermano para sus rutinas. Esta canción era en gran parte la responsable de que Benjamín hubiese decidido convertirse en patinador artístico sobre hielo, porque fue la que utilizó la pareja de Alemania en su programa libre en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno de Pyeongchang 2018; Benji era un niño muy pequeño en ese entonces, no habrá tenido más de tres años de edad y se obsesionó con esa melodía y con esa pareja de patinadores alemanes, quienes ganaron el oro en la competencia por parejas. Creo que lo que impulsó a mi hermano a seguir con ese sueño de hielo era el hecho de que si esa pareja pudo conseguir el oro para Alemania en unos Olímpicos, él también podría hacerlo pero en la categoría varonil. _"La terre vue du ciel"_ se convirtió entonces en el himno de Benji y solía escucharla varias veces al día, tantas, que he estado tentado a tocarla con el violín. En esos momentos, sin embargo, tan tristes acordes incrementaban la depresión que me causaron las palabras de mi padre.

\- También estoy orgulloso de ti, Daisuke, aunque no te lo diga muy seguido.- soltó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, de repente, sacándome bruscamente de mis meditaciones una vez más.- Estoy orgulloso de ti porque eres inteligente; eres bueno con las matemáticas, algo que yo nunca fui y eso lo admiro. Aunque seas rebelde conmigo, eres un buen hijo con tu madre, tratas de hacerle caso y seguir sus consejos a pesar de que habitualmente desoyes los míos. Pero, por sobre todo, eres un buen hermano. Tal vez creas que no es así pero sé cómo piensas y sé que la razón por la que estás aquí es para apoyar a Benjamín, cuya vitalidad ha decaído en los últimos días. El que hayas hecho el esfuerzo de despertarte temprano para ver a tu hermano luchar por su sueño indica que te preocupas por su bienestar y él lo sabe, tan es así que hoy está dando lo mejor de sí mismo. Con un simple acto le regresaste el equilibrio, algo que yo no esperaba. Además, siempre estás buscando la manera de ayudar a Aremy, de una forma o de otra; aunque no es tu responsabilidad, estás tratando de hallar la forma de curarla, ofreces hasta lo mínimo que tienes por ella y harías mucho más si pudieras. No podrías hacer ninguna de estas cosas si no fueras un buen hermano, Daisuke, y eso es lo que me hace sentir orgullo de ti. Más allá de si eres un buen futbolista o no, de si serás un buen portero o no, me queda claro que estás en camino de ser un buen hombre, hijo. Tal vez debería de decirte estas cosas más seguido pero, como te dije, me está costando trabajo ser un buen padre porque yo mismo no tuve un buen ejemplo a seguir. Aun así, estoy dando lo mejor de mí para ustedes porque son los cuatro mejores logros que he tenido en mi vida.

Al escuchar a mi padre decir esas cosas de mí, me sentí abrumado; jamás pensé que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi pudiera pensar todo eso sobre mi persona, vamos, que ni siquiera es capaz de decir que me quiere, mucho menos esperaba que soltara ese discurso tan cursi y emotivo. ¡Caramba, padre! ¿Qué está sucediendo contigo? ¿Será que te estás ablandando?

\- G-gracias.- musité, muy conmovido.- Ojalá… ojalá que pudieras decirme este tipo de cosas más seguido.

\- No esperes tanto de mí.- mi padre soltó una pequeña carcajada.- No estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo. Tu madre es mejor que yo en esto, ya lo sabes.

\- Gracias entonces por hacer el esfuerzo de decírmelo ahora.- insistí, tratando de que no se me formara un nudo en la garganta.

Mi padre se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, creo que no quería demostrarme que él también se había conmovido. Supongo que haberme dicho todo esto sí requirió de un gran esfuerzo de su parte. Vaya, que nunca antes me había parecido tan hermosa la melodía con la que Benji patinaba, sin duda que en algún momento tendría que intentar tocarla con mi violín. Emocionados como estábamos, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y yo le aplaudimos a rabiar al incorruptible Ichimei cuando concluyó su rutina sin caerse ni una sola vez, era evidente que por fin estaba puliéndose el diamante en bruto que Milenka vio en él.

Cuando el entrenamiento al fin concluyó, mi padre nos llevó a Benji y a mí a casa para alistarnos para ir a la escuela. En el camino aproveché para hablar con mi hermano y decirle que admiraba su fuerza y perseverancia, que estaba seguro que algún día estaría en la cima y que tratara de no olvidar que su punto fuerte es ser la fuente de equilibrio de mi familia. El incorruptible Ichimei no dejó de bromear al respecto, demasiado emocionado como para tomarse en serio mis palabras pero en el fondo sabía que, tal y como lo dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, el haber hecho el esfuerzo de levantarme temprano para verlo patinar influyó más en el estado de ánimo de Benjamín que cualquier discurso que pudiera darle.

\- Gracias por no permitir que mi enojo me hiciera cometer una estupidez.- creo que el incorruptible Ichimei se refería a sus planes de golpear a Hoffman.- Perdí el piso por un momento.

\- Para eso estamos, camarada.- le pasé un brazo por los hombros.- Soy tu hermano mayor y mi deber es cuidarte. Y el tuyo, evitar que pierda la cabeza, no lo olvides.

\- No lo haré.- mi hermano sonrió y supe que había vuelto a ser él.

Sin embargo, con tanta varonil emotividad se me olvidó el tema que quería tratar con mi padre, es decir, su aparente miedo a la Muerte. Ni modo, tendría que dejarlo para otro día, de cualquier manera no quería romper la buena vibra que se había establecido momentáneamente entre el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y yo gracias a sus palabras. Creo que mamá se hubiera sentido orgullosa de habérselo contado pero ése fue un momento tan especial entre mi padre y yo que quise guardarlo sólo para mí.

Me sentía tan bien con lo que me había dicho mi padre que me importó un carajo que Hoffman hubiese regresado a la Wittlesbach, me sentía tan feliz que hasta le hubiese dado un abrazo de bienvenida, cómo no. Mi actitud cambió tan radicalmente que hasta Jazmín me preguntó si me sentía bien, si no estaba enfermo, seguro que se preocupó al ver que le soltaba un sonoro y entusiasmado " _Guten tag!"_ a nuestro odioso acosador.

\- ¿Qué todos me van a preguntar eso hoy?.- me reí.- Nuestro padre y el incorruptible Ichimei me hicieron la misma pregunta esta mañana.

\- Es que tú nunca, nunca, lo que se dice nunca, te levantas temprano, Dai.- señaló Jaz, con mucho tacto.- Y además de todo, llegas a la escuela sonriéndole a todo el mundo. ¡Hasta saludaste a Hoffman! ¿Cómo no quieres que pensemos que estás enfermo?

En vez de enojarme me volví a reír. Si supieras, hermanita, que lo que me ocurre es que descubrí que nuestro padre no me considera un caso perdido, no totalmente. Estaba tan contento que no me di cuenta de que, en el fondo, lo que siempre he querido es que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se sienta orgulloso de mí, independientemente del camino que escoja seguir.

A la hora del receso me encontré con Vladimir Cruyffort, quien quería preguntarme si Mijael me había comentado algo sobre los problemas que él y Edward estaban presentando en el laboratorio de Química. Yo dudé en decirle la verdad, sabía que Vladimir no iría de chismoso con su hermano pero aun así el problema era de Mijael y sólo él debía contárselo a alguien más, aparte de que le había prometido no decirle a nadie lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- No, no me ha comentado nada.- al final decidí mentir.- ¿Por qué? ¿Edward te ha dicho algo?

\- Sólo que está batallando mucho en Química por culpa de Mijael Schneider.- contestó Vladimir, frunciendo el ceño.- No sé cuál es su problema con él, realmente, pero hasta parece que de noche se la pasa elaborando trampas para meter en problemas a Mijael.

"No lo dudes, camarada".

\- Estoy ya harto de esa obsesión que Edward tiene con Mijael.- continuó Vladimir, ajeno a mis pensamientos.- Si no fuera porque estuve presente cuando mi hermano se lastimó la muñeca, creería que fue Mijael el culpable.

\- ¡Ah!.- me sorprendí.- ¿Tú sabes cómo se lastimó Edward? Sí noté que trajo un vendaje durante varios días, se lo vi el día de su castigo pero no quise preguntarle qué le pasó.

\- Claro que sé qué le pasó; como te dije, yo estuve ahí.- suspiró Vladimir.- Aunque en este caso estoy de acuerdo con que Edward haya hecho lo que hizo pues se lastimó al pelearse con el ex novio de Lizzie. No sé si te tocó escuchar algo pero el imbécil de Jean Pierre andaba diciéndole a todo el mundo que ella es una zorra fácil y Edward lo oyó; ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de defenderse, directamente le estampó el puño en la cara y con eso se lastimó la muñeca. Menos mal que el infeliz de Jean Pierre quedó peor que él, sus dientes nunca volverán a ser los mismos.

\- ¿Qué?.- exclamé, sorprendido.- ¿Cómo es que el ex de Lizzie andaba hablando mal de ella? Para empezar, ¿Lizzie terminó con su novio?

\- Sí, ¿no te enteraste?.- me explicó mi primo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Ya tiene una semana que ella terminó con Jean Pierre aunque no sabemos por qué. ¿Estás seguro de que no te lo habíamos dicho ya?

\- Tal vez sí, tal vez no.- me disculpé, mientras veía a mis primos y a mi hermano jugar fútbol.- Lo siento, he traído la cabeza en otro lado desde hace varias semanas. Creo que sí me habían dicho algo pero lo olvidé.

\- ¡Ah! Es verdad.- Vladimir se avergonzó.- Perdón, se me olvidó el detalle de Are…

\- No te fijes.- traté de restarle importancia al asunto.- Continúa mejor.

\- Como te decía, Jean Pierre cree que Lizzie lo cortó por culpa de Erick Levin, no sé si sabes que éste y mi hermana se han vuelto muy unidos desde que él llegó a nuestra escuela.- siguió Vladimir; yo asentí.- El idiota de Jean Pierre llegó a creer que Lizzie lo estaba engañando con el Erick y pues el asunto estalló. No sé qué pasó realmente porque mi hermana no ha querido decírmelo pero hubo una pelea grande entre Lizzie y Jean Pierre y terminaron tronaron como cuetes. De ahí el imbécil se dedicó a llamarla zorra y ya te conté el resto. Si te soy sincero, yo sí creo que Erick tuvo que ver en el truene entre Jean Pierre y Lizzie aunque Edward dice que no, él cree que a Lizzie no le gusta Erick pero yo no estoy tan seguro.

\- Ya veo.- era demasiado drama adolescente como para que pudiera seguirle el hilo sin perderme.- Lo que me queda claro es que Edward se preocupa mucho por Lizzie aunque él lo niegue.

\- Eso ya es normal en mi estúpido hermano.- Vladimir se encogió de hombros.- Lo que sí es que Edward amenazó a Jean Pierre y le dijo que, si seguía hablando mal de Lizzie, iba a encargarse de tumbarle los dientes que le quedan; está de más decir que el imbécil no ha vuelto a abrir la boca más que para que se la revise el dentista.

\- Ya decía yo que Edward sí quería y se preocupaba por Lizzie aunque aun así creo que su actuación fue un tanto, eh... ¿Excesiva?.- comenté, asombrado.- Nunca pensé que Edward sería capaz de demostrar tan excesivo celo a la hora de proteger a su familia.

\- Siempre ha sido así pero es tan idiota que prefiere fingir que no es cierto.- replicó Vladimir.- Me sigue preocupando mi hermano, cada vez es más difícil hablar con él y ya no sé qué hacer. Quizás debería decirle a papá o a mamá pero están ocupados y estresados con lo de mi nuevo hermano y no los quiero molestar.

\- Quizás lo estén pero te voy a decir lo que a mí me comentan a cada rato.- por fin entendí qué era lo que habían estado tratando de decirme tantas personas.- Si bien es cierto que mi tío Bryan y mi tía Lara tienen mucho de qué preocuparse a causa del nuevo bebé, también es verdad que ustedes son sus hijos y por tanto deben ocuparse de Edward, de Lizzie y de ti. No cometas mi error, habla con ellos si ves que las cosas con Edward se están saliendo de control.

\- Creo que eso haré si no puedo más con esto pero considero que aún aguanto un poco.- Vladimir me sonrió, aliviado. Que alguien más le dijera que debía hablar con sus padres lo tranquilizaba mucho.- Si llegaras a saber qué broncas se trae mi hermano con Mijael, ¿podrías decirme? Quizás así acabe de entender cuál es su problema y pueda ayudarlo.

\- Seguro.- mentí; primero tendría que hablar con Mijael antes de soltar prenda.- Pero reconsidera la opción de platicar con tus padres primero.

\- De acuerdo.- aceptó Vladimir, esperanzado.- Gracias, Dai.

Hablar con Vladimir me relajó un poco; era bueno saber que Edward no se había convertido en un patán buscapleitos callejero, al menos su lesión se la había hecho para proteger a su hermanastra aunque seguía pensando que su reacción concordaba más con la de un hombre celoso que con la de un hermano sobreprotector. En fin, que tenía que repetirme continuamente que Edward y Lizzie no son hermanos de sangre para no traumarme tanto con la idea.

Esa misma tarde, al salir de clases, regresé al entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol con mucha emoción, he de decirlo. Vendé bien mis manos para proteger mis recién sanados nudillos y me calcé los guantes de portero, sintiendo una tranquilidad tal que no la experimentaba ni con el violín. Ah, había extrañado a mis viejos amigos. ¿Por qué soy tan tonto en ocasiones y reniego tanto de lo que soy?

\- ¡Chuckyyyyy!.- Mijael me saltó encima en cuanto salí al campo.- ¡Bienvenido de regreso, _cabrón_!

\- ¡Qué milagro que estés aquí! No veo a Jaz en las gradas.- yo le golpeé el hombro.

\- Estoy aquí por ti, tarado.- replicó Mijael, golpeándome la nuca.- Tengo que estar aquí para apoyarte, con eso de que has estado tanto tiempo fuera quizás ya perdiste el estilo, hay que ayudarte a recuperarlo.

\- ¡Ya quisieras!.- me reí.- Yo nunca pierdo el estilo.

Antes de irme a mi portería me coloqué un paliacate en la cabeza, para cubrir mi calva. Fue Aremy la que tuvo la grandiosa idea de que usara paliacates para no recurrir a las gorras, tristemente inspirada en su propio padecimiento, pero tengo que reconocer que la idea me cayó genial. Con los paliacates no se me relacionaría tan fácilmente con el gran Genzo Wakabayashi pero tendría cubierta mi calva cabeza. Jazmín me consiguió muchos paliacates de colores para que usara uno distinto cada día, los reusó de los que ella iba a utilizar para la ya olvidada competencia de baile en la que nunca participó.

\- Con ese paliacate te pareces a José María Morelos y Pavón, Daisuke.- me gritó Osvaldo, desde las gradas, haciendo referencia a un héroe de la Independencia de México quien siempre usaba paliacates como medida para combatir la migraña.

\- Prefiero parecer Morelos y Pavón que Pitbull, gracias.- repliqué, entre risas.- Al menos él fue un héroe.

\- Al menos los dos están igual de feos.- replicó Osvaldo, riendo también, tras lo cual le hice una seña obscena.

¡Ah, que me sentía tan genial! Vi llegar a Jazmín y a Danielle, acompañadas de Marco y Katie (quienes iban tomados de la mano), Benji, mi preciosa Giovanna y los hermanos de ellos (no los menciono a todos para no perder el tiempo) y tomar asiento en las gradas; todos iban a apoyarme en mi "triunfal" regreso y me sentí el niño más afortunado del mundo por tener tan buenos amigos y hermanos. Benji me dio a entender, con una señal, que así como yo había estado presente en su entrenamiento, él iba a estarlo en el mío.

Mijael, como mi mejor amigo que es, me trató como sólo un Schneider sabe tratar a un Wakabayashi, es decir, en cuanto el entrenador Kaltz dio comienzo a las prácticas, Mijael agarró el balón y me lanzó su mejor tiro, el _Hurricane Shot_. ¿Ya había dicho que ese tiro es potente y que nunca había intentado detenerlo? Pues bien, ésa era la primera ocasión en la que estaría cara a cara con ese disparo y no sabía si iba a poder pararlo, si mis nudillos iban a soportarlo, si sería capaz de aguantar la humillación de que un Schneider me anotara desde fuera del área de penales. ¿Por qué cuernos se le ocurre a Mijael lanzarme ese tiro justo ahora? Ah, sí, porque es un Schneider. Sin embargo, a pesar de mis temores, reaccioné como haría cualquier Wakabayashi: lanzándome al ruedo con la seguridad de que tenía que intentar detener ese tiro a como diera lugar. En el último instante, sin embargo, decidí puñetear el balón en vez de tratar de atraparlo; el esférico me golpeó con una fuerza increíble y una ráfaga de aire azotó mi cara con la fuerza de un huracán. Caramba, ¡sí que era increíble ese disparo! Pero imprimí fuerza a mis puños y desvié la pelota en el último momento, bien lejos de mi portería. Mientras caía al suelo, el efecto de las ráfagas de aire me ensordecieron un momento, todo pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta. Fue hasta que golpeé el pasto que el volumen de mis oídos volvió a subir y escuché los gritos emocionados de mis hermanos y amigos, quienes me aplaudieron por haberme convertido en el primer portero en desviar, de manera más o menos exitosa, el _Hurricane Shot_ de Mijael Schneider.

\- Bienvenido de regreso, Daisuke.- dijo el entrenador Kaltz, con satisfacción.- Extrañábamos tu estilo.

En ese entonces me di cuenta de que mi mejor amigo me había lanzado su mejor disparo a propósito, con la finalidad de que yo intentara detenerlo y devolverme la seguridad en mí mismo. Yo no sabía si sería capaz de contener el _Hurricane Shot_ pero Mijael estaba seguro de que lo haría. Eso, o es tan _cabrón_ que no le importó lanzarme un tiro mortal a la cara.

\- Bien hecho, Wakabayashi.- me dijo Mijael, con una sonrisa curiosa.- Pero te falta mucho, mira que desviar la pelota con los puños en vez de atraparla. ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- Pues si me agarras con la guardia baja no puedo hacer gran cosa.- me defendí.- Avísame y verás que lo detengo.

\- Ya quisieras.- mi amigo se echó a reír.

Hermann Kaltz me miraba con una expresión que decía: "¿Ves que no era necesario hacer una prueba para admitirte de vuelta en el equipo?". Estaba más emocionado que yo, si es posible, estaba seguro de que por la noche iría a contarle al gran Genzo Wakabayashi, con lujo de detalles, la gran desviada que hice del tiro de un Schneider, así como también se dedicaría a recordar sus épocas de jugador junto con mi padre y el Káiser de Alemania.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que hice ese desvío delante de mi preciosa Giovanna. ¿Se podía tener mejor suerte? Sin embargo, después caí en la cuenta de que Mijael no me lanzó su _Hurricane Shot_ con toda su fuerza (incluso podría jurar que lo disparó con su pierna no dominante, la derecha), he visto tantas veces ese tiro que sé bien que suele ser más poderoso, no hubiera podido contenerlo si él lo hubiese lanzado con la plena potencia de su pierna izquierda. Después hablaría de esto con mi mejor amigo pero, por el momento, bien podía disfrutar de esta pequeña victoria.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasaron algunos días en los cuales la situación entre mi hermana mayor y Mijael no mejoró. Danielle y yo fracasamos estrepitosamente en querer corregir la situación, Jazmín no le hizo caso a ninguno de los dos y Mijael prácticamente ya había perdido las esperanzas cuando entró en escena un factor que ninguno de nosotros consideró: los celos. Porque déjenme y les digo que mi hermana, Jazmín Wakabayashi, a pesar de ser amable, dulce y buena, es tremendamente celosa, oh, sí. Mucho más que mi tía Elieth, que ya es mucho decir.

Lo que narro a continuación lo armé en base de lo que me contaron Danielle, Mijael y la propia Jazmín. Si me faltan datos hay que culpar a estos tres porque yo no estuve presente en el asunto. El fin de semana previo a mi cumpleaños, Jazmín y Danielle daban vueltas por una conocida y popular plaza comercial de Múnich, buscando cosas para armarme una fiesta de cumpleaños (a pesar de que dejé bien claro que no quería una, caramba); en algún momento, después de dar vueltas y hacer varias compras, a ambas les dio sed y decidieron ir a un Starbucks para tomar algo y descansar. Sin embargo, en cuanto entraron para formarse y pedir sus bebidas, ellas vieron a Mijael sentado en uno de los sillones, acompañado por una muchacha rubia bastante atractiva, según pude comprobar después (Giovanna, tú sigues siendo la más hermosa); ambos muchachos platicaban animadamente y la chica rubia se reía con muchas ganas mientras ponía su mano en el brazo de Mijael.

\- ¿Pero qué carajos?.- Danielle me confesaría después que en ese momento tuvo ganas de golpear a Mijael.

\- ¿Quién es esa chica?.- cuestionó Jaz, mirando fijamente a la pareja.- ¿La conoces, Dani?

\- No.- respondió la aludida.- Nunca antes la había visto.

Mijael ni cuenta se dio de a qué hora entraron mi hermana y su prima, continuaba charlando alegremente con la chica rubia sin prestar atención a otra cosa. De haber notado lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se habría dado cuenta de que Jazmín no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Danielle vio su cara y reaccionó un segundo tarde pues mi hermana mayor caminó a toda prisa y sin dudar hacia la pareja para confrontarla.

\- Mijael.- soltó Jazmín, sin preámbulos.- ¿Quién es ella?

Dice Danielle que a Mijael se le fue el color de la cara, se quedó pasmado y no pudo contestar a tiempo; Jazmín los miraba alternativamente a él y a la muchacha rubia, cada vez más seria. La chica desconocida estaba confundida y decidió hacer el menor alboroto posible, presentía que había una tormenta gestándose ahí y no deseaba empeorarla.

\- ¡Jaz! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- mi estúpido amigo se puso en pie de un salto.

\- ¿Quién es ella?.- repitió mi tonta hermana.- ¿Es tu novia?

\- ¿Qué?.- Mijael gritó.- ¡No, por supuesto que no!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí con ella entonces?.- quiso saber Jazmín; en ese momento a ella se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.- Es tu novia, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué?.- parecía que Mijael no sabía decir otra cosa.- ¡Claro que no! Jaz, te puedo explicar, no es lo que crees.

\- Claro que es tu novia.- Jazmín no lo escuchó.- ¿Por qué otro motivo estarías aquí con ella, si no fuera así? ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡Me dijiste que me querías a mí!

Danielle no sabía si golpearlo a él o golpearla a ella, no tenía muy en claro quién de los dos era el más tonto. La chica rubia intercambió una mirada con Danielle, preguntando qué carajos estaba sucediendo y mi amiga no supo qué responder.

\- Y es verdad, Jaz.- intentó decir Mijael pero mi hermana ya no lo escuchaba.

\- ¡Eres un mentiroso!.- soltó Jazmín, con las lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos.- ¡No es a mí a quien quieres!

Sin esperar a que el otro tonto contestara, Jazmín salió del Starbucks rápidamente, sin decirle nada a Danielle y llorando como una Magdalena (hablando de eso, ¿alguien sabe por qué carajos se dice "llorar como una Magdalena"? Yo no sé, sólo repito lo que le he escuchado decir a mi madre). Mijael supo que estaba a punto de ocurrir un gran desastre, sino es que había ocurrido ya.

\- Discúlpame un momento, Meghan, por favor.- le pidió Mijael a la rubia antes de salir corriendo detrás de mi hermana mayor.

La muchacha desconocida miró a Danielle con una expresión interrogante; al parecer, el asunto había acabado por divertirle bastante. Con una sola mirada Danielle supo que Jazmín había cometido un error pues esa rubia ojiverde no era la novia de Mijael.

\- ¿Son novios?.- cuestionó la chica, con curiosidad.

\- Aún no.- suspiró Danielle.- Son un par de idiotas.

Mientras tanto, Jazmín ya llevaba recorrido medio centro comercial (okey, no tanto pues) cuando Mijael la alcanzó. Ella no quería detenerse pero se dio cuenta de que iba a hacer un escándalo público si no lo hacía y, como Jazmín es muy discreta y no le gusta que la gente se entere de sus problemas, prefirió detenerse en un lugar apartado antes que permitir que Mijael siguiera llamándola a grandes voces.

\- ¡Déjame en paz, vete con tu novia!.- pidió ella, sin querer confrontarlo directamente.

\- ¡Jaz, ella no es mi novia!.- insistió Mijael.- ¡Te juro que no lo es!

\- ¡Me dijiste que sólo me querías a mí!.- exclamó mi impetuosa hermana mayor.- ¿Tan pronto se te pasó el amor que decías tenerme? ¿O fue porque no te dije qué es lo que siento yo?

\- ¡Que no es mi novia, Jazmín!.- gritó Mijael, exasperado.- ¡Meghan es una conocida!

\- ¡Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de decirte lo que yo sentía!.- soltó Jazmín, llorando a mares (otra expresión loca de las que suelta mi mamá).- ¡No me dejaste decirte lo que siento por ti antes de buscarte a otra chica!

\- ¡JAZ!.- Mijael la tomó por las manos y la obligó a verlo a la cara.- ¿Vas a escucharme de una buena vez? Lee mis labios: ¡Meghan NO-ES-MI-NOVIA! ¡Y jamás me iría a buscar a otra chica para sustituirte! Ni aunque me dijeras que no me quieres, no me iría con alguien más porque nadie podrá hacerme sentir lo que siento por ti.

\- ¡Eres un mentiroso!.- Jazmín no dejaba de llorar.- ¡Si sintieras algo por mí, no estarías lastimándome como lo haces ahora!

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú por mí, Jaz?.- Mijael soltó a mi hermana para secarle las lágrimas.- No dejas de repetir que no te di la oportunidad de decírmelo pero, ¡caramba! Ni siquiera me has dejado acercarme desde que te dije que estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Y soy yo el que no te dio la oportunidad? En cualquier caso, no me importa lo que pasó antes, tenemos el aquí y el ahora. Dime entonces, Jazmín Wakabayashi, qué es lo que sientes por mí porque sabes que yo me muero por ti. ¡Y por dios que no quiero perderte!

\- ¡Si no te dije nada antes fue porque no estaba segura de lo que sentía!.- Jazmín se enojó repentinamente sin razón alguna y golpeó a Mijael en el pecho.- ¡Estaba tan confundida y tenía tanto miedo de perderte! Y me preguntaba por qué pensaba en ti todas las noches y por qué no me atrevía a decirte lo que siento, que desde hace mucho tiempo que no te veo como amigo pero que soy tan tonta que no me había dado cuenta de eso… ¡Y entonces llego al Starbucks y te veo con una rubia anoréxica platicando muy a gusto! Eres un completo idiota, Mijael Schn…

¿Por qué siempre me toca narrar las partes asquerosas? Ah, sí, porque es mi historia. Si mi hermana se calló fue porque Mijael le dio un beso en la boca. Seguro que ella no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo pero Mijael sí. Jazmín correspondió al beso, le echó los brazos al cuello, él la tomó por la cintura, intercambiaron saliva, bla, bla blá, ya saben, lo que sucede en estos casos, ahorrémonos esto, por favor, que me traumo al imaginarme a mi hermana mayor con mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué a mí? En cualquier caso, cuando se separaron Jazmín le lanzó otro golpe a Mijael en el hombro.

\- ¿Me sigues queriendo o no?.- preguntó ella, sin aliento.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que sí?.- exclamó él, mitad emocionado, mitad frustrado.- _Ich liebe dich,_ Jazmín Wakabayashi. ¿Me quieres tú a mí?

\- Sí.- musitó Jazmín, agachando la mirada, muy avergonzada.- Yo también te amo, Mijael, desde hace mucho tiempo pero no me había dado cuenta de eso, siempre creí que así es como se quiere a los mejores amigos. Supe que no era así cuando me declaraste que me quieres como chica y no como amiga pero ha sido todo tan rápido y confuso que no supe cómo reaccionar.

\- Eres una tonta.- Mijael se rio y quiso volver a besarla pero ella no se lo permitió.

\- ¿Quién rayos es esa muchacha?.- cuestionó mi hermana, con el ceño fruncido a lo Genzo Wakabayashi.

\- ¿Quién, la rubia anoréxica?.- Mijael se echó a reír con más ganas que antes y la abrazó.- Jaz, ella es Meghan Matisse y es modelo. Verás, eh, esto es vergonzoso pero trabajé con ella para una campaña de trajes de baño para adolescentes.

\- ¿Qué tú qué?.- Jazmín se separó bruscamente de Mijael.- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Sé que es difícil de creer pero es cierto.- mi mejor amigo se avergonzó.- Es que… eh… ¡Ah! De verdad que me da mucha pena admitirlo pero necesitaba dinero y mi tío Sasha me habló de esta campaña de trajes de baño, su agencia buscaba a un modelo con mis características y la paga sería muy buena así que acepté.

\- ¿Para qué necesitas dinero, Mijael?.- Jaz seguía sin entender.- ¿No se supone que te dan una mesada? ¿Y trajes de baño, en serio?

\- Sabes que he estado teniendo líos en Química por culpa de Edward.- suspiró Mijael.- Mi papá me castigó por el último problema quitándome el dinero, incluso me confiscó el que he ganado con las carreras de motocross así que tuve que buscar la forma de conseguir dinero de manera urgente. Cuando mi tío Sasha me habló de esta campaña, supe que era lo que estaba buscando, las sesiones fueron rápidas y me pagaron lo bastante bien como para no preocuparme por dinero de aquí a que mis papás me quiten el castigo. Meghan es la modelo del comercial, vino a Múnich para la sesión de fotos y éste es su último día en el país así que me ofrecí a acompañarla un rato. Te juro que no me gusta ni yo creo gustarle a ella, sólo estábamos charlando. Y sí, Jaz, trajes de baño. ¡Fue una emergencia! De otra manera no habría aceptado ni aunque me hubiese vuelto loco. ¿Me crees?

\- Sigues sin decirme para qué carajos necesitas el dinero.- repitió mi hermana, entre que quería reírse y seguir enojada.- No te hace falta ni comida, ni casa ni ropa. ¿Y trajes de baño, en serio?

\- No es para mí, es para Daisuke.- Mijael suspiró.- Sabes que su cumpleaños está cerca y quiero regalarle algo para que se sienta mejor… Últimamente ha andado más gruñón que de costumbre.

\- Ay, Mijael.- Jazmín se rindió al fin y sonrió con ternura, acariciando la mejilla del Fede.- No necesitabas hacer eso por mi hermano, seguro que él agradecerá más tu apoyo que cualquier regalo que le des. ¿Y trajes de baño, en serio?

\- Sí, Jaz, trajes de baño. ¡Ya deja de decir eso!.- Mijael se dejó acariciar.- Aun así quiero regalarle algo porque quiero demostrarle que no está solo. ¿No es lo mismo que estás haciendo tú al organizarle una fiesta que dijo que no quiere?

\- Tal vez.- por primera vez mi hermana soltó una risita divertida.- Por ahí hubieras empezado antes de que malinterpretara las cosas y saliera corriendo como una loca celosa.

\- ¡Jazmín Wakabayashi, ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad!.- bufó Mijael, exasperado, tras lo cual abrazó a mi hermana.

Yo me enteraría de que mi hermana mayor y mi mejor amigo al fin habían resuelto sus problemas hasta el día de mi cumpleaños, para el cual faltaba bien poco. A pesar de que esos dos me tuvieron en ascuas durante unos días más, valió la pena la espera por ver la cara que puso Kentin Hyuga al ver a Jazmín tomada de la mano del _Fürst_. Danielle y yo no podíamos estar más aliviados, ¡al fin esos dos habían dejado de hacerse los tontos!

Ah, el amor adolescente. ¿No es lo más asqueroso y bipolar que haya existido nunca en el planeta?

 **Notas:**

\- Milenka Smirnova es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.

\- _Ich liebe dich_ es "te amo" en alemán.

\- La pareja de patinadores alemanes de la que Daisuke habla son Bruno Massot y Aljona Savchenko, quienes ganaron el oro en la competición por parejas del patinaje artístico sobre hielo en los recientemente terminados Juegos Olímpicos de Pyeongchang 2018; la melodía que ellos usaron en su programa libre fue _"La terre vue du ciel",_ del compositor Armand Amar. Tras verlos ganar el oro para Alemania, supe de inmediato que ellos serían la inspiración para que mi Benjamín quisiera ser patinador.


	27. Llegando a los terribles catorce

**Capítulo 27. Llegando a los "terribles" catorce.**

Yo, Daisuke Wakabayashi (ni loco menciono mi nombre completo), el primer hijo _varón_ de Genzo Wakabayashi y Lily Del Valle, vine a incrementar la población mundial un 31 de mayo de algún año cualquiera, dos años después de que lo hiciera la primogénita de la ya mencionada y feliz pareja. Como dije al principio de esta historia (y si no lo dije, tuve la intención de hacerlo), si bien el gran Genzo Wakabayashi adora a su hija, él siempre quiso tener un _varón_ por esa razón idiota de desear que alguno de sus hijos _hombres_ siguiera sus pasos. Vamos, que si a estas alturas no lo saben a pesar de que llevo veintiséis capítulos quejándome de eso, entonces es porque de plano andan en otro planeta.

No debería de sorprender el hecho de que mis padres planearon el nacimiento de sus retoños hasta el más mínimo detalle, calcularon fechas y tiempos de gestación para que no hubiera mucha diferencia de edad entre sus hijos y que todo se les acoplara de la mejor manera posible, no se puede esperar menos de dos personas tan estresadas y controladoras como el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y la doctora Lily Del Valle. Así pues, los tres embarazos fueron planeados, ellos nunca pasaron por la cuestión de "ups, me embaracé por accidente", como sí les pasó a varios de sus amigos (cof, cof, los Schneider, cof, cof, los Levin, cof, cof); eso sí, lo único que les falló a mis padres fue que en el último embarazo salieron dos hijos en vez de uno pero no es como si se tratase de una mala noticia, o al menos para ellos no lo fue.

En cualquier caso, hablando de mi nacimiento en específico, en cuanto el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se enteró de que su mujer estaba embarazada por segunda ocasión, se preparó por si acaso ése sí era el hijo varón que tanto había estado esperando y comenzó a hacerle lavado cerebral a mi madre para convencerla de dar a luz en Japón. Ya mencioné al principio de esta historia que mi padre le insistió mucho a la doctora Del Valle para que se animara a conocer el sexo de su segundo hijo y que ella se enojó con él por su insistencia; sin embargo, algo debió hacer el gran Genzo Wakabayashi para que mi madre lo perdonara y acabara cediendo, haciéndose la prueba del sexo del bebé y descubriendo que el mocoso que venía en camino era un hombre. ¡Al fin! Ya veo a mi padre haciendo fiesta porque estaba casi seguro de que convencería a su pobre esposa de que se fuera a Japón a parir. La verdad, admiro a la doctora Del Valle, miren que irse a dar a luz a un país extranjero con un idioma tan difícil de comprender, sin familia que la apoyara y sólo para hacer feliz a su marido es algo digno de reconocer.

\- Pero dime la verdadera razón por la cual quieres que nuestro segundo hijo nazca en Japón, Genzo.- pidió mamá cuando iba por el sexto mes de embarazo.- No creo que sea por el hecho de que Jaz es mexicana y ahora quieres que este niño tenga tu nacionalidad, ¿o sí?

\- Bueno, supuse que sería lo más lógico.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros.- Tsubasa y Sanae tuvieron a sus tres hijos en Japón.

\- Sí, pero ambos son japoneses.- señaló mi madre.- Y yo no lo soy.

\- ¿Preferirías que naciera en México?.- cuestionó mi padre, muy serio.

\- No.- negó la doctora Del Valle, con el mismo nivel de seriedad.- Suficiente con que Jazmín haya nacido allá, un error basta y sobra. Sin embargo, pensé que este niño podría ser alemán, eso sí que sería lógico. Quiero decir, si yo fuese japonesa entendería que este niño naciera en Japón pero dado que no lo soy, pues… no lo sé, no he pensado demasiado en eso pero no veo cuál sería la razón real de irme a parir al otro lado del mundo…

\- Sé que lo que te voy a pedir es extremadamente egoísta.- la interrumpió mi padre, mirándola a los ojos.- Pero me gustaría que me dieras el placer de que este niño sea japonés. Me gustaría que siguiera mis pasos, cuando sea mayor, que juegue fútbol para Japón.

\- ¿Es una broma?.- la doctora Lily enarcó las cejas con sorpresa.- ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para declarar eso con tanta seguridad? ¿Qué te hace pensar que este niño va a querer ser portero, como tú?

\- No lo sé.- confesó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, muy serio.- Pero tienes que reconocer que la gran mayoría de los niños que se destacan en algo, ya sea en un deporte o en alguna rama del arte, comienzan a una edad en la que no son capaces de discernir lo que sucede a su alrededor; por tanto, no son realmente conscientes de qué es lo que quieren hacer con su vida así que muchos de ellos sólo siguen el camino que alguien más les trazó de antemano. No hay algo de malo en darle un poco de ayuda a mis hijos, Yuri.

\- Hmmm, hay algo de verdad en lo que has dicho pero de cualquier manera… .- mi madre no estaba muy convencida.- Creo que hay una diferencia notoria entre "ayudarlos a decidir" y "obligarlos a seguir el camino que quiero", Wakabayashi. No me gustaría que presionaras a nuestro hijo a hacer algo que no lo hace feliz.

\- No lo haré.- prometió mi padre, solemne.- Pero te pido que me des la oportunidad de intentar convertirlo en un mejor guardameta de lo que fui yo. Prometo que, si nuestro hijo decide que ése no es el camino que quiere seguir, lo dejaré elegir el que quiera.

\- Honestamente espero que no quieras usar a este bebé para resarcirte de esa semifinal de la Copa del Mundo en donde Japón perdió el pase a la final con Holanda. No fue culpa tuya y no tienes por qué pagar ninguna deuda de honor, Genzo Wakabayashi.- mi madre suspiró, ciertamente desalentada.

Supongo que aquí tendré que hablar un poco sobre el pasado "trágico" de mi famoso padre (y lo pongo entre comillas porque me parece una estupidez que eso se considere como algo "trágico"): como ya muchos deben de saber, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi formó parte de la Generación Dorada, ese equipo que consiguió ganar la Copa del Mundo para Japón en una proeza sin precedentes en el fútbol asiático y que sucedió en gran medida gracias a Tsubasa Ozhora, ese prodigio japonés que no se rindió hasta cumplir su sueño, bla, blá, ya se saben la historia. Es sabido también que, cuatro años después, Japón llegó al Mundial con toda la intención de defender la corona, de ganar el título dos veces consecutivas, proeza que sólo han conseguido Brasil, Italia y Alemania hasta el momento. Para no fallar, el entrenador de Japón decidió llevar a los mismos jugadores que conquistaron el primer título y parecía ser que conseguirían su objetivo pues el equipo fue imparable hasta las semifinales del torneo, que se jugó contra Holanda. Llegados a este punto, se hizo evidente que el único problema del plan del entrenador del equipo nipón fue, precisamente, que repitió a los mismos jugadores, olvidando la regla esencial de que ningún torneo es igual a otro y que las circunstancias varían. Para no hacerles el cuento largo, mi padre llegó a ese Mundial con su capacidad disminuida gracias a que las múltiples lesiones que se hizo a lo largo de su carrera le cobraron factura; según sus propias palabras, sus manos no le respondieron tan bien como hubiese querido y permitió dos anotaciones de Bryan Cruyffort en ese partido tan crucial, quedando el resultado final como 2 goles a cero a favor de Holanda, truncándose así el sueño de Japón de repetir campeonato. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi va a culparse toda la vida de esto, siempre que le preguntes te dirá que es culpa suya que Japón no haya podido ganar su segundo mundial aunque, tal y como le ha dicho mi madre en múltiples ocasiones, la culpa no recae totalmente en él porque, si bien es cierto que permitió dos goles en contra, también es verdad que ninguno de sus compañeros fue capaz de anotarle un tanto a los holandeses y que no se ganan partidos si no se anotan goles.

Puedo comprender el trauma de mi padre pero hay que decir también, sin embargo, que querer que tu hijo haga lo que tú no pudiste es una cuestión bastante estúpida, las cosas como son.

\- No lo estoy haciendo por eso.- respondió mi padre.- En verdad quisiera que uno de mis hijos siguiera mis pasos, ¿es eso tan malo? Sé que dices que Jazmín debería de tener el mismo derecho a jugar fútbol y a querer ser como yo pero, a pesar de su corta edad, no la veo tan dispuesta a seguir ese camino. ¿Por qué no intentarlo con nuestro segundo hijo?

\- Tienes razón en eso de que Jaz no tiene ningún interés por tomar una pelota de fútbol.- suspiró la doctora Del Valle.- Pero aún así, Gen, no sé qué decirte, me estás hablando de cosas que van a pasar dentro de un plazo de tiempo muy grande, sé que te gusta ser previsor pero a mí no me gusta pensar tan a futuro, podrían suceder muchas cosas mientras tanto. Como que la prueba esté errada y al final tengamos otra niña, por ejemplo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eso puede ser posible?.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se sorprendió.- ¿En verdad?

\- Por supuesto que sí, Gen, casi ninguna prueba médica es cien por ciento confiable.- mi mamá se echó a reír.- Débora y yo estamos casi seguras de que este bebé es un niño pero no es seguro al cien por ciento, así que tienes que estar abierto a la posibilidad de que en realidad sea una mujer. Eso no te va a afectar, ¿cierto?

\- No.- negó mi padre, sin titubear.- De cualquier manera la voy a amar. Supongo que, si este bebé resulta ser una niña, tendré que acostumbrarme a las ligas femeninas de fútbol.

\- Seguramente.- mi madre lo miró con escepticismo.- Aun sabiendo esta posibilidad, ¿de todos modos deseas que este bebé nazca en Japón? Considera que no hablo ni pizca de japonés y que me pondría nerviosa ponerme en manos de médicos que no conozco.

\- Sí me gustaría.- aceptó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, humildemente.- Sé que el hecho de que Jazmín haya nacido en México fue más un accidente fortuito que algo hecho por elección pero aun así me gustaría que otro de nuestros hijos fuese japonés, Yuri. Yo me encargaría de que te cuidaran muy bien, me pondría en contacto con personas que conozco allá para que te atendiera el mejor ginecólogo.

\- ¿El mejor ginecólogo según quién?.- la doctora Del Valle seguía sin convencerse.

\- Según los estándares nacionales. Confía en mí, es lo único que te pido.- pidió mi padre, usando su voz más persuasiva.- ¿Considerarás entonces en la posibilidad de marcharnos a Japón para que nuestro primer hijo varón nazca allá?

\- ¿Y qué sucederá con Jazmín?.- quiso saber mi madre.- ¿La vamos a dejar aquí encerrada con muchos pañales y botellas de leche preparada y le vamos a decir que se sirva lo que necesite o qué?

\- Qué tonta eres, Yuri.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se echó a reír.- Aunque precisamente por eso es que te amo. Por supuesto que a Jazmín nos la llevaremos, contrataré a alguien para que la cuide o le pediremos ayuda a Schneider y a Eli, ellos no se negarán.

\- Es cierto es que tienes derecho a querer que uno de nuestros hijos tenga tu nacionalidad.- cedió mi mamá, parcialmente.- Aunque no puedes negar que la opción de que nazca en Alemania es muy buena también. Déjame pensarlo unos días, por favor, todavía hay tiempo para decidirlo.

Hasta la mujer más inteligente puede comportarse como tonta con el hombre que ama, eso es de ley (si llegas a ver esto, mamá, no me pegues con el cinturón, por favor), pues yo terminé naciendo en Japón gracias a que mi madre cedió ante los caprichos de mi padre. Sin embargo, yo no nací en Shizuoka, de donde es originario el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, sino en Okinawa debido a algunos asuntos relacionados con ese señor que dicen que es mi abuelo paterno. No sé qué fue lo que pasó ahí, sólo sé que mis padres y los Schneider se trasladaron a Naga para que mamá me diera a luz (y al menos tuvo el apoyo de mi tía Elieth ya que no lo tuvo de la familia de mi padre), al fin y al cabo, lo que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi quería era que yo naciera en Japón, poco importaba la ciudad. Dice mi mamá que la experiencia fue menos traumática de lo que esperó pero yo creo que me miente descaradamente para que yo no tenga otro motivo para juzgar a mi padre. Después de todo, ¿qué mujer no se sentiría estresada por realizar el acto más doloroso y asqueroso del mundo en un sitio en donde todo está escrito en un idioma de palitos y casitas que no entiende?

Pues bien, han pasado catorce años desde entonces y ahora soy yo el que lamenta el que mi madre se hubiese dejado convencer por mi padre para que me diera a luz en Japón. Supongo que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi jamás esperó que el hijo que escogió para que fuese japonés algún día querría nacionalizarse alemán. ¡Qué ironía! Como la doctora Del Valle le dijo a mi padre en su momento, éste tomó decisiones de situaciones que sucederían muchos años después y que en ese lapso de tiempo podrían pasar muchas cosas que podrían arruinar sus bien pensados planes. Como que el hijo le saliera muy rebelde, por ejemplo, y que quisiera hacer todo lo opuesto a lo que él pensó.

La mañana del día en el que cumplí 14 años desperté sintiendo que el día sería como cualquier otro, sin ninguna variación. Había sido muy directo con mi familia y con mis amigos, no quería una fiesta, no quería una celebración y no quería que hicieran algo especial para mí así que esperaba que esas 24 horas transcurrieran rápidamente para poder continuar con mi vida. No contaba, por supuesto, con que mi familia y amigos siempre hacen todo lo opuesto a lo que quiero nomás por el puro gusto de llevarme la contraria. Bueno, no, estoy siendo injusto, lo cierto es que todo lo que hicieron, lo hicieron por mí, porque querían verme feliz en un día que, en teoría, _sí es importante._

La noche anterior había vuelto a tener el Sueño, como había estado pasando de manera frecuente en las últimas semanas; sin embargo, desde que hablé con Catrina sobre la Muerte, había habido un cambio notorio en él y era que en algún punto conseguía darme cuenta de que todo no era más que un mal sueño y me despertaba antes de tener que pasar por la tortura de ver cómo mi sangre deshacía el cuerpo de mi hermana. Esto, por supuesto, no me ayudaba a conseguir más pistas para tratar de averiguar en qué manera podía ayudar a Aremy pero sí que me facilitaba el no tener que seguir pasando por más traumas psicológicos y existenciales. En algún momento, cuando dejara de ver a la Muerte como enemiga y empezara a verla como amiga, dejaría de sufrir por ese Sueño, de eso estaba seguro.

Apenas me había acabado de vestir cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de mi cuarto; al abrir, descubrí a mi madre con un pastelillo en las manos, el cual llevaba una velita encendida. Me reí al verlo, ¡el pastelito tenía glaseado de color rosa! Y además tenía dulces de arco iris, era el tipo de pastelillo que podría gustarle a Aremy, no a mí pero vamos, que fue tan inocente el detalle que no pude enojarme con mi mamá. Antes de que ella dijese algo, soplé la velita y tomé el pastelito.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, mi dragón.- me dijo la doctora Del Valle, usando un apodo que raras veces me decía delante de alguien más.- Sé que no querías algo especial para hoy pero no puedes pedirle a una madre que ignore el cumpleaños de uno de sus hijos.

\- Está bien, mamá.- sonreí.- Te perdono por ser tú.

\- ¡Mira qué generoso!.- ella se echó a reír.- ¿Al menos puedo darte un abrazo?

\- De ésos, todos los que quieras.- abrí los brazos para recibirla.

\- Gracias.- mi madre me estrechó con fuerza y yo pude oler su aroma tan especial, el que hacía que me sintiera seguro y feliz.- Por cierto que no soy la única que te quiere felicitar, Dai.

\- Mamá, ya te lo había dicho, no quiero felicitaciones el día de hoy.- fruncí el ceño.- ¿Por qué insistes en eso?

\- Porque a ella no puedes decirle que no.- la doctora Del Valle me soltó y me miró con ternura.- No le dijimos que no quieres ser felicitado así que desea verte. ¿Me vas a acompañar a su habitación o le digo que no quieres hablar con ella?

\- ¡Ah!.- caí en la cuenta de que estaba hablando de Aremy.- No, por supuesto que voy contigo, tratándose de ella la cosa cambia. ¿Estás segura de que puedo entrar sin problemas?

\- Por supuesto.- asintió mi madre.- No te preocupes, el día de hoy haremos una pequeña excepción.

Seguí a mi mamá hasta la habitación de Aremy, llevando el pastelillo rosado en la mano. Al entrar, hice el intento de ponerme el cubrebocas pero la doctora Del Valle me hizo saber que no sería necesario que lo hiciera. A pesar de que era muy temprano, Aremy estaba ya despierta, sentada en la cama y con su peluca castaña bien acomodada y recién peinada; se veía tan pálida y delgada como siempre pero su sonrisa seguía ahí, bien intacta, y por un momento me sentí afortunado de que ella aún estuviese _aquí_ para felicitarme.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito!.- gritó Aremy, con mucha emoción.- ¡Ya eres un año más grande!

\- Gracias, Are.- corrí a abrazarla y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para apretujarla sin destrozar el pastelito en el proceso.- Estoy feliz de que te hayas acordado.

\- No se me hubiera olvidado por nada del mundo.- mi hermanita rio, despreocupada y feliz, y por un momento volvió a ser la de antes.- ¡No todos los días cumples años, Dai!

\- Eso es verdad pero tampoco es como si se tratase de algo importante.- repliqué, soltándola.

\- No digas tonterías, un cumpleaños siempre será importante para cualquier niño.- me contradijo ella, con mucha solemnidad.- Sobre todo por el pastel y los regalos.

\- Bueno, mira, ya tengo mi pastel.- le enseñé el manoseado pastelillo a mi hermana y vi cómo le brillaron los ojos.- Ya sólo me faltan los regalos.

\- ¡Ah! Adoro esos pastelitos.- musitó Are, con ojos ansiosos.

Me pregunté desde hacía cuánto que Aremy no se comía un pastelillo así; vi que mi madre nos había dejado solos y me dije que las reglas podrían romperse un poco por esa ocasión. ¿No era lo que ella había dicho? Así que partí el pastelito a la mitad y le di una a Aremy, quién tenía tanto antojo de comerlo que ni siquiera lo cuestionó.

\- No te lo doy entero porque sé que te hace daño.- le dije.- Pero no creo que medio pastelillo haga mucha diferencia, sólo no se lo vayas a decir a nuestros padres.

\- Claro que no.- mi hermana le dio una mordida ansiosa al pastel.- ¡Qué rico!

\- No está tan mal.- admití, después de comerme mi porción.- ¿Ves? Ya tuve mi pastel de cumpleaños.

\- Pero te falta uno más grande.- replicó ella, con la boca llena.- Y también regalos.

Tras decir esto, Aremy metió la mano bajo su almohada y sacó un paquetito pequeño, mal envuelto con un papel de color oscuro y un moño verde como único adorno. Ella me lo ofreció con todo el amor del mundo y yo sentí que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

\- Mamá me ayudó a hacerlo.- dijo Are, un tanto avergonzada.- Yo todavía no soy tan buena con las agujas.

\- No te preocupes por eso.- respondí, quitando la envoltura con cierta ansiedad para descubrir un paliacate fabricado con tela verde, mi color favorito, al que mi hermana le había bordado un dragón un tanto chueco, así como las iniciales de mi nombre.- ¡Guau! ¿Esto de verdad lo hiciste tú?

\- Sí, mamá me está enseñando a bordar y se me ocurrió regalarte un paliacate con un diseño especial cuando te dije que podías usar uno en vez de gorras para que no te relacionen tanto con papá.- Aremy se encogió de hombros.- El dragón salió muy chueco, Benji lo vio y dice que parece más un pollo rostizado que un dragón pero él que va a saber de eso.

\- Exactamente, él que va a saber de animales de fuego si sólo conoce el hielo.- tuve el impulso de abrazar a mi hermana y así lo hice.- Gracias, de verdad que me encanta. Lo voy a usar en todos los partidos que juegue.

\- Así tendrás algo para recordarme.- me dijo Aremy, en voz muy baja.

Yo no respondí; por supuesto que había notado que ella se ponía cada vez más delgada y pálida conforme la leucemia y la quimioterapia se peleaban por su cuerpo y por su vida pero yo me negué a pensar en _esa posibilidad_. No en ese día, no en ese momento.

\- Gracias, Are.- le di un beso en la mejilla y le sonreí.- Ya conseguiste que este día fuese el mejor de todos. Hoy mismo estrenaré tu regalo, será mi amuleto de la buena suerte.

\- Me hace feliz saber que te gustó.- contestó Aremy, tras lo cual bajó la voz.- Y gracias a ti por el pastelillo.

Me puso de muy buen humor el haber compartido un momento tan íntimo con mi hermanita menor y me sorprendí al descubrir que ella estaba aprendiendo a bordar porque jamás en sus once años de vida había mostrado interés por las cosas manuales; sin embargo, me di cuenta de que era algo natural que Aremy buscara en qué entretenerse en sus largos días de terapia, ahora que la quimio la estaba dejando demasiado agotada como para ponerle atención a sus deberes escolares. Fue lindo, por supuesto, que su primer "obra" fuese mi regalo de cumpleaños, quedaba claro que iba a atesorar ese paliacate por siempre; algún día, me dije, iba a enseñárselo cuando los dos fuésemos mayores, para recordarle que alguna vez estuvo en una situación de la que pudo salir sin problemas. O eso esperaba.

\- Bien hecho allá adentro, Daisuke.- mi padre me habló en cuanto salí al pasillo.

\- ¡Ah!.- retrocedí, sorprendido.- ¡Me has asustado, papá! ¿Nos estabas espiando?

\- No esperabas que dejáramos a tu hermana sola, ¿o sí?.- me respondió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, imperturbable.- Les dimos un poco de privacidad por petición de ella pero teníamos que estar al pendiente.

\- Ya veo. Sí, supongo que tiene lógica.- respiré más tranquilo.

\- No te preocupes, no le contaré a tu madre lo del pastelillo.- me dijo mi padre, con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo estando en tu lugar aunque a ella no le habría parecido tan buena idea. Feliz cumpleaños, Daisuke.

\- Gracias, papá.- a pesar de mi bochorno, le sonreí.- Por partida doble.

Ese 31 de mayo el día estuvo perfecto, con un clima como a mí me gusta: frío, lluvioso y gris. No soy partidario de los días radiantes y llenos de sol, ni siquiera para los partidos ya que me hacen sudar demasiado. Para mí, hay mucha belleza en las nubes grises de tormenta. El clima estaba ligeramente fresco y me alegré de poder usar uno de los gorritos que me había regalado Giovanna, asegurándome además de guardar el paliacate de Aremy en mi mochila pues lo usaría en el entrenamiento de ese día. Supuse ingenuamente que, con excepción de Aremy y de mis papás, nadie más me felicitaría pero estaba bien equivocado, ni bien puse un pie en la planta baja cuando mi hermana mayor se me dejó venir a todo correr para envolverme en un abrazo que casi me saca los pulmones del cuerpo.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito!.- gritó Jazmín.- ¡Que cumplas muchos más!

\- ¿Mh dejs rspirá?.- musité.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- mi hermana me soltó.

\- Que si me dejas respirar.- respiré agitadamente.- Quien diga que eres dulce y tierna e incapaz de dañar a una mosca, es porque no ha recibido ninguno de tus abrazos.

\- ¡Qué exagerado!.- rio Jazmín.- A Mijael le gustan.

\- A Mijael le gusta todo lo que viene de ti.- bufé, sin notar que mi hermana se ponía colorada.- Jaz, te agradezco tus deseos pero ya te había dicho que no quería que nadie me felicitara.

\- ¡Ups! Lo olvidé.- Jazmín esbozó una sonrisa que decía todo lo contrario.- Pero vamos, que mamá me dijo que Aremy sí te felicitó. Yo también tengo derecho, ¿no?

\- Pero Are está enferma y tú no.- repliqué.

\- ¿Y eso la hace tener más derecho a felicitarte, hermano mayor?.- terció el incorruptible Ichimei, bajando las escaleras.- No seas discriminativo, todos tenemos derecho a darte nuestros mejores deseos hoy.

\- Es lo que digo.- Jazmín hizo un puchero.- ¿O es que no nos quieres?

\- Ya hagan lo que quieran y dejen de molestar.- bufé, aunque en el fondo me sentía muy feliz.

Mis dos hermanos hicieron sándwich conmigo y me reí con ellos, olvidando por un momento la situación general. Fuimos interrumpidos por mi tía Elieth, quien aprovechó la situación para abrazarme y felicitarme también. A este paso, eso de pedir que no me dieran sus felicitaciones iba a quedar anulado, ¿qué no entendían que no quería que me recordaran que era mi cumpleaños?

\- Sigo sin creer que no quieres que te hagamos una fiesta.- dijo mi tía Eli, sin soltarme.- Ya hasta había averiguado cómo hacer dangos con sabor a té verde.

\- ¡Oh!.- no era secreto para nadie que me encantaba el dango, sobre todo el de té verde.- Supongo que podrá ser en otra ocasión.

\- Como quieras.- mi tía suspiró dramáticamente.- Lástima, yo quería hacértelos especialmente por tu cumpleaños pero qué se le va a hacer.

\- No me vas a hacer caer con eso, tía.- repliqué, aunque lo cierto era que sí tenía ganas de que ella me preparara algunos dangos.

En la enorme camioneta de los Schneider, los cuatro retoños de esta familia comenzaron a fregar con que les debía una celebración, que ellos no tenían la culpa de mis "amargueces" y que tenían derecho a tener una fiesta en donde pudieran "destramparse" (todos tienen derechos en mi cumpleaños, por lo que veo). Los envié al carajo aunque mis hermanos no dejaban de reírse. Parecía ser que mientras más quería que no se mencionara mi cumpleaños, menos caso me hacía la gente que me rodeaba.

\- Tengo un regalo para ti que te va a gustar.- me dijo Mijael en cuanto entramos a la Wittelsbach.

\- ¿Qué, me vas a dar a tu prima con un enorme moño rojo?.- pregunté.

\- No te pases de listo.- gruñó Mijael para después reírse.- No, será algo más potente.

\- ¿Qué, vas a lanzarme tu verdadero _Hurricane Shot_ en vez de esa versión "light" del entrenamiento?.- cuestioné, aprovechando la oportunidad.

\- Ah, así que te diste cuenta.- Mijael no se veía impresionado.- Pensé que no lo notarías, Chucky, vaya que eres inteligente.

\- Deja el sarcasmo de lado, Fede.- lo golpeé.- Sí me fijé que disparaste con tu pierna derecha en vez de con la izquierda y que la fuerza fue menor, en base a lo que he visto antes. ¿Por qué no me lanzaste el tiro con todo su poder?

\- Porque no habrías podido detenerlo aunque hubieses querido y eso te habría dejado mal parado en el entrenamiento.- Mijael se encogió de hombros.- Aun así, fuiste el primer portero en reaccionar ante mi _Hurricane Shot_ , otros no han podido hacer algo ni siquiera con su versión más "light" así que ya es algo digno de mencionar. Quería que tuvieras un poco de confianza en ti mismo y lo logré, ¿o no fue así, Chucky?

\- No digo que no.- sonreí a medias.- Pero me gustaría que algún día me lanzaras tu disparo con todo tu poder.

\- Seguro.- aceptó Mijael.- Si quieres morir, es tu problema.

Ambos nos reímos y entonces nos separamos para ir a nuestros respectivos salones de clase. Para mi buena o mala suerte, mis compañeros no respetaron tampoco eso de que no quería que me recordaran mi cumpleaños así que recibí muchas felicitaciones, más de las que me hubiesen gustado aunque no voy a ser tan terco como para negar que me gustaron. Sin embargo, la felicitación que más destacó fue la de Maia Shanks, quien se acercó a mí cuando salía del baño a la hora del receso (¿es idea mía o no es la primera vez que pasaba esto?).

\- Hola, Dai.- me saludó Maia, con una sonrisa.- Sé que no querías regalos pero de todos modos tengo algo para ti.

\- ¿En verdad?.- me sorprendí.- No es necesario que me des algo.

\- Lo sé pero aun así quise hacerlo.- ella bajó la mirada, no sé por qué, y metió la mano en su mochila para sacar una cajita pequeña que me ofreció.- Puedes abrirlo cuando quieras.

\- Puede ser ahora mismo.- contesté, tomando el regalo y liberando el pequeño listón.- De verdad que no tenías que regalarme algo.

\- Espero que te guste, Daisuke.- me dijo Maia, poniéndose muy nerviosa.- Feliz cumpleaños.

Dentro de la cajita había una pulsera laboriosamente tejida en negro, dorado y verde, mi combinación favorita de colores; la tomé y la admiré, estaba realmente bien hecha, el tejido era elaborado y formaba figuras geométricas muy complicadas de hacer.

\- ¡Guau!.- exclamé.- ¡Está genial! ¿De dónde la sacaste?

\- Yo misma la hice.- me pareció ver que Maia se ponía roja.

\- ¿En verdad?.- me sorprendí.- No sabía que supieras tejer estas pulseras.

\- Uno de mis tantos secretos.- ella se rio al tiempo que me ayudaba a ponérmela en la muñeca.- Es una pulsera especial, ¿sabes? Debes pedir un deseo al amarrar el último nudo y no quitártela nunca. Cuando el nudo se deshaga solo, el deseo se cumplirá.

\- Oye pero yo no quiero que se me pierda.- protesté, mientras dejaba que Maia me atara la pulsera.- ¡Es mi regalo!

\- Bueno, hay deseos por los cuales vale la pena perder una pulsera, ¿no?.- ella volvió a sonreír.- Espero que lo que pidas sea uno de ésos.

Por supuesto que tenía un deseo así, uno de ésos que quieres que se te cumplan sin importar lo que tenga que pasar para que esto ocurra. Mientras Maia amarraba el último nudo, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Aremy se curara.

\- Gracias, Maia.- dije, cuando ella acabó.- Siempre eres muy buena conmigo.

\- Te lo mereces, Dai.- Maia volvió a ponerse nerviosa.- Tengo que irme ya, espero que tengas un bonito cumpleaños.

Y se fue corriendo sin que pudiera responderle. Bien, que ahora tenía dos regalos hechos a mano por dos chicas que eran importantes para mí a su manera. Cuando me puse el paliacate que me dio mi hermana, antes del entrenamiento, me acordé de sus palabras, "al menos tendrás algo para recordarme", y con cierto pesar me di cuenta de que eso sería verdad, que si ella llegara a, pues a fallecer, sería su paliacate lo que me haría tenerla bien presente.

Pensé que en el entrenamiento Mijael me lanzaría, como regalo, su _Hurricane Shot_ real pero no, por alguna razón mi amigo decidió que mi cumpleaños no era un buen día para humillarme delante de todo el mundo y optó por no tirar a gol hacia a mí a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y, cuando lo hacía, no usaba su mejor disparo. Pude notar también que el intercambio de miradas entre él y Jazmín era más intenso, como si algo hubiese evolucionado entre ellos y, aunque me alegré al darme cuenta de que ella había dejado de huir de él, me pregunté qué habría pasado que no me habían querido contar. Bueno, que ya tendría oportunidad de averiguarlo después.

Ese día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, disfruté realmente de jugar al sóccer y descubrí algo asombroso: el fútbol me encantaba cuando lo jugaba por gusto y no por obligación. ¿Por qué no podía ser así siempre? Insisto en que no sé por qué soy tan imbécil pero fue entonces cuando pude comprender el por qué mi padre amaba este deporte y el por qué quería que yo lo practicara: quería mostrarme lo bello que puede ser el fútbol, aunque el gran Genzo Wakabayashi siempre ha sido bastante ortodoxo con sus métodos y por eso mismo yo no había podido comprenderlos antes. En cualquier caso, jugué como nunca, sintiéndome genial porque amenazaba con llover con fuerza y el sol no me lastimaba mis ojos. Veía que los Schneider me lanzaban miradas de aprobación y supe que iba por el camino correcto. Tan bien me fue que, al finalizar las prácticas, el entrenador Kaltz se me acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Bien jugado, Daisuke.- me dijo.- Prepárate porque vas a jugar el próximo sábado.

\- ¿Qué?.- grité.- ¿En serio?

\- Claro que es en serio.- asintió el entrenador Kaltz, riendo.- Te has ganado tu lugar en el equipo con creces.

\- ¡Gracias, entrenador!.- exclamé, muy feliz.- Me dará gusto jugar el sábado.

¡Sí! ¡Al fin iba a volver a mi puesto como titular! Me sentía bastante eufórico, ¡iba a jugar por gusto, no por obligación!

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa, Dai?.- me preguntó Jazmín, sonriendo.- No tarda en empezar a llover. Y por cierto, estuviste genial. Perdona que te lo diga pero juegas tan bien como papá. Heredaste su talento, no cabe duda.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, hermano mayor.- Benji me golpeó levemente con el puño.

Y esa vez no me molestó que alguien me comparara con el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.

Me sentí cansado en el camino de vuelta a casa así que me quedé dormido, mientras la lluvia caía y amortiguaba el escándalo de los Schneider y de mis hermanos. Si no me hubiese dormido, habría visto cómo Mijael le robaba un beso a Jazmín, ante las miradas de asco de Chris, Claude, Benji y Vania, pero estaba soñando otra vez con Aremy recostada en su cama, pidiéndome con la mirada que la ayudara, mientras mis padres y hermanos lloraban a nuestro alrededor… Me despertó de golpe el sonido de la puerta de la camioneta al cerrarse; abrí los ojos, asustado, y vi a mi tía Eli mirándome con compasión.

\- ¿Estás cansado, Dai?.- me preguntó, suavemente.

\- Un poco.- confesé, aturdido, notando que ya sólo estábamos ella y yo.- No me di cuenta de a qué hora llegamos.

\- No tiene mucho pero tus hermanos tenían prisa.- respondió mi tía, con una mirada sospechosa.- ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

\- Creo que sólo es estrés.- suspiré, incorporándome.- Creo que cenaré y me acostaré temprano.

\- Muy bien, cariño.- asintió mi tía Elieth.- Tal vez sea lo mejor.

Por supuesto, ella estaba dándome por mi lado. Cuando entré a mi casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas; no soy tan tonto como para no saber lo que eso significaba pero no creí que de verdad mi familia y amigos me hubiesen llevado la contraria hasta ese extremo.

\- Genial.- bufé, caminando a tientas.- ¿Se fue la luz? ¿Mine, James, hay alguien que me pueda traer una lámpara? Quiero subir a mi habitación.

\- Joven, por favor, deje de hacerse el tonto y vaya a la sala.- Mine me cortó el paso hacia las escaleras mientras se reía.- Es muy temprano para que se vaya a descansar.

\- No tengo nada qué hacer en la sala, Mine.- a pesar de todo intenté resistirme.- ¿Me puedes traer una lámpara?

\- Señorito, haga el favor de dejar de protestar y déjese querer.- detrás de mí, James apareció con un candelabro enorme. ¿Quién sigue teniendo esas cosas en esta época, por cierto? Ah, sí, mis padres.- Acompáñeme al salón, yo lo guiaré.

\- Si voy a la sala, ¿me dejaran en paz?.- los miré a ambos con fastidio.- Ya están peor que mis hermanos.

\- Deje de protestar y siga a James.- Mine me empujó suavemente.- Ya sabe que lo están esperando en el salón, no sea tan terco y vaya.

"Los voy a colgar a todos", pensé cuando iba entrando a la enorme sala de mi casa. "Les dije que no quería nada".

\- ¿Hay luz en esta casa o no?.- pregunté, al entrar.

Y en ese momento, como puede suponerse, se encendieron las luces y varias voces gritaron a coro: "¡Sorpresa!", mientras una lluvia de confeti, serpentinas y quién sabe cuántas porquerías más me caía en la cabeza. Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron al cambio repentino de luz, vi a mis amigos más cercanos y queridos, no se encontraba nadie que no fuese importante para mí: los Schneider, los Kaltz, los Levin, los Hernández, los Del Valle-Schneider, los Ferrari, los Shanks y hasta mis padrinos me miraban con expectación, vestidos con ropas de fiesta aunque yo todavía llevaba el uniforme deportivo de la Wittlesbach y el paliacate de Aremy en la cabeza. No sabía si reír o gritar.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Daisuke!.- dijeron los mencionados a coro.

\- Los odio en verdad.- traté de no sonar conmovido.- ¡Les dije que no quería fiesta!

\- Pero nosotros sí queríamos organizarte una.- fue Giovanna quien se adelantó para abrazarme con fuerza y plantarme un beso en la mejilla.- No íbamos a permitir que te pasaras tu cumpleaños encerrado en tu habitación. ¡Felicidades, Dai!

Ay, que no sé cómo podría seguir enojado cuando mi ángel pelirrojo me tumbaba las defensas de esta manera. Esto, sin duda, fue orquestado por Mijael, seguro que la mandó primero para que no me enojara.

\- Gracias, Gio.- casi me atraganto con mi propia baba.- No debiste haberte molestado organizándome esto.

Mijael "tosió" para esconder la palabra "cursi". Jazmín escuchó la conversación y se acercó a nosotros.

\- ¡Oye, no!.- protestó mi hermana.- ¡La fiesta para Dai la organizamos todos!

\- Sí, pero a nuestro hermano sólo le interesa lo que hizo Giovanna.- señaló Benji, muy tranquilo.

\- Ya cállense.- musité, avergonzado, a lo que los demás rieron.

\- Ya hablando en serio, Daisuke.- continuó Jazmín, cortando su risa.- Te organizamos una fiesta porque te queremos y deseamos que seas feliz. Sé que sientes que no hay motivos para festejar pero estás equivocado, el simple hecho de que Are siga viva y luchando, que tú tengas catorce años y estés sano, son motivos más que suficientes para tener una celebración. Se trata de festejar a la vida y al hecho de que, sin importar lo que suceda, lo vamos a afrontar todos juntos.

\- Ay, Jaz.- me le dejé ir a mi hermana y la abracé con fuerza.- Me haces sentir que soy un idiota.

\- No es ésa la intención, Daisuke.- terció Benji.- Sólo queremos que dejes de resistirte a dejarte apoyar por nosotros. Somos una familia y estamos juntos en esto.

\- Supongo que tienen razón.- suspiré, sin soltar a mi hermana.- Eso no quita que sea un idiota. De verdad lamento haber actuado como un amargado.

\- Sí, ya sabemos que eres un estúpido pero éste no es el mejor momento para que te pongas sentimental.- intervino Mijael, cortando el momento.- ¡Esto es una fiesta! Celebremos, destruyamos la casa y ya después te deprimes, ¿va?

\- Por primera vez te escucho decir algo decente, Fede.- me reí, más calmado.- Bueno, pues ya que decidieron no hacerme caso, ¡vamos a destramparnos en serio!

Por supuesto, faltaba Aremy pero en ese momento sentí que no estaría mal si festejaba sin ella puesto que mi hermanita me había dado su propia celebración por la mañana. Entre los presentes vi a la doctora Del Valle, usando un vestido azul y blanco que hacía mucho que no usaba y que la hacía lucir hermosa; ella me abrazó con dulzura cuando me acerqué.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Daisuke.- me dijo mi madre.- No sabes cuán orgullosa y feliz estoy de tenerte, mi amor.

\- Gracias, mamá.- musité, enterrando mi cara en su hombro. No sabía cuán alto me había puesto hasta ese momento en el que la abracé.- ¿Papá se ha quedado con Aremy?

\- Sí, mi amor.- asintió la doctora Del Valle.- Decidió quedarse para que yo pudiera estar aquí, creyó que valorarías más mi presencia que la suya.

\- Mi papá es tan idiota como yo.- bufé.

\- Es cierto, pero también es verdad que tú no le has dejado las cosas fáciles.- señaló mi madre, con suavidad.

\- Lo sé bien, mamá.- suspiré, resignado.- Quizás pase a verlo antes de irme a dormir.

\- Eso sin duda le gustará, gracias, Dai.- la doctora Del Valle me besó en la mejilla.- Genzo se puede pasar de idiota pero sigue siendo tu padre y te sigue amando. No le vayas a decir que lo llamé idiota.

\- Prometido.- me eché a reír.

Tengo que admitir que ésa fue una de las mejores fiestas de cumpleaños que he tenido jamás. La comida consistía en todos mis platillos favoritos, ¡incluso había dangos de té verde, hechos por mi tía Eli! Y el convivir con las personas que fueron mis soportes durante esos meses tan difíciles fue lo que verdaderamente necesitaba. En una mesa los invitados dejaron sus regalos, eran tantos que me di cuenta de que no acabaría de abrirlos todos en ese momento así que sólo tomé unos cuantos, los que estaban encima de la pila. Uno de esos obsequios era un juego de ajedrez finísimo, tallado en madera, que venía de Demian Krieg; a mi padrino le encantaba este juego y no me sorprendió que me hubiese regalado una versión de lujo, sin duda que en cuanto hubiera oportunidad me retaría para darme una paliza con él. Mi madrina me regaló un libro de leyendas de varios países que hablaban de la Muerte, muy grueso y antiguo, y me pregunté de dónde rayos lo habría sacado porque no creía que lo hubiese comprado en cualquier librería. Jazmín e Ichimei me dieron la colección completa de las 8 películas de Harry Potter, en la edición de "La Colección para Magos", ésa que traía muchísimas horas de material extra además de otros objetos de colección. Casi pongo a mis hermanos en un altar, ¡tenía tantas ganas de conseguir esta compilación! Mi madre, a su vez, me dio una Nintendo Switch aunque me aclaró que el regalo era de parte de mi padre y suyo.

\- Qué raro que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi no haya incluido una gorra en el obsequio.- comenté, con cierto sarcasmo.

\- No te pases.- me advirtió mi madre aunque sonrió ante mi tontería.

El último regalo que abrí fue el de Mijael, una copia del _"The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild"_ , precisamente para Nintendo Switch ( _qué casualidad)_. Me pregunté por qué Jazmín parecía estarse aguantando la risa mientras le agradecía a Fede pero no tardaría en descubrirlo.

\- Y cuando sepas lo que tuvo qué hacer para comprártelo te vas a morir de la risa, como yo.- soltó Jazmín, muy sonriente.

\- ¡Jaz! ¡Prometiste no decir nada!.- protestó Mijael, azorado.

\- ¡Ups! Perdón.- ella se echó a reír a carcajadas ante mi confusa mirada.

\- No entiendo.- dije, mirándolos alternativamente.- De hecho, hay muchas cosas con ustedes dos que no entiendo, no hace ni media semana que no podían intercambiar más de tres palabras y ahora no se separan ni un instante. ¿De qué me perdí?

\- Del hecho de que Jaz es ahora oficialmente mi novia.- la sonrisa de Mijael no le cabía en el rostro de lo ancha que era.- ¿No te lo había dicho ya?

\- ¿Qué?.- miré a mi hermana, quien estaba muy apenada.- ¡Si serás _cabrón_! ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Ninguno de los dos me lo contó!

\- Lo siento, Dai, es que nos estábamos esperando a tu cumpleaños para decírtelo.- contestó Jazmín, ruborizada.- No sabíamos cómo te lo ibas a tomar.

\- Par de tarados.- los abracé a ambos a la vez.- ¡Me tenían tan preocupado! Y vaya que te negaste durante mucho tiempo a admitir que estabas enamorada del Fede, Jaz.

\- ¿Qué?.- ella se puso más colorada aún.- ¿Tú lo sabías?

\- Por favor.- puse los ojos en blanco.- Si era bastante obvio, no sé por qué te empeñabas en fijarte en idiotas redomados infumables que vienen de Italia cuando aquí en Alemania siempre tuviste un idiota redomado más aceptable.

\- Gracias por lo que me toca, _cuñado_.- Mijael me golpeó en el brazo.

Ah, ése fue otro buen regalo de cumpleaños, ¡cómo no! Por fin mi hermana iba a dejar de fijarse en imbéciles para estar con el único chico que iba a cuidarla y amarla en verdad. Pero que estas cosas me dan asco, no debería de estar contándolas con tal desparpajo, mejor cambiemos el tema. Tengo que admitirlo, mi fiesta sorpresa fue genial y me encantó, creo que mi madre tenía razón y esto era lo que necesitaba para sentirme menos solo aunque, si me pongo a pensarlo, nunca tuve motivos para sentirme así.

Emocionado como andaba, pensé que no iba a poder dormir esa noche pero cuando regresé a mi habitación, caí en brazos de Morfeo sin darme cuenta; me despertó mi padre al abrir la puerta, haciéndome saltar de la cama, asustado.

\- ¿Papá?.- pregunté, con recelo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Siento haber entrado así, Daisuke, pero toqué la puerta durante diez minutos y no me respondiste.- contestó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, mirándome en la semioscuridad.

\- Me quedé dormido.- me froté los ojos con las manos.- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Sólo vine a desearte feliz cumpleaños, hijo.- respondió mi padre, humildemente.- Y a darte tu regalo.

\- Creí que mamá lo había hecho ya.- me sorprendí.

\- Tu madre te dio el regalo principal pero esto es algo que quiero darte de mi parte.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se sentó junto a mí en la cama y me tendió un sobre.- Quiero fomentar algunas de tus cualidades poco apreciadas por mí, sé que en el pasado no he hecho bien las cosas pero espero poder estar en tiempo de corregir ese error.

Abrí el sobre, esperando que no fuese otra convocatoria para la Selección de Japón, y encontré boletos para un concierto que Alexander Wald, uno de mis violinistas preferidos, daría en Múnich el próximo mes. Había tenido muchas ganas de ir a ese concierto pero mi padre, por alguna extraña razón, se negó a dejarme ir. Además, en el sobre había una carta que decía que podía tomar algunas clases de violín con el señor Wald durante el mes que él permaneciera en Alemania, si lo deseaba. Volteé a ver a mi padre con extrañeza, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- Nunca me ha caído bien ese tipo pero tengo que reconocer que es buen músico.- gruñó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Al menos sé que es uno de los mejores profesores de violín que podrías tener.

\- ¿Conoces lo suficiente al señor Wald como para tener motivos para no apreciarlo, papá?.- pregunté, asombrado.

\- Digamos que sí.- bufó mi padre.- No me agrada por terco y engreído.

Ay, papá, no te vayas a morder la lengua.

\- Entiendo.- traté de no reírme.- En verdad que no sé cómo tomarme esto, padre…

\- Como dije, sólo quiero apoyar otra de tus facetas.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi suspiró.- Una que ha sido muy menospreciada por mí; me ha costado aceptarlo pero sé que tienes cierto talento para el violín así que no me negaré a que se te den unas cuantas clases si así lo deseas.

\- Gracias, papá.- susurré, mirando el sobre.- Esto significa mucho para mí, más de lo que crees...

\- Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.- sonrió mi padre.- Sigo estando orgulloso de ti.

No hubo necesidad de contestarle. En ese momento, todo estuvo perfecto entre mi papá y yo.

 **Notas:**

\- Alexander Wald es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi y no pertenece al universo de _Captain Tsubasa._

\- Hasta la fecha, sólo Brasil e Italia han conseguido repetir título en dos mundiales consecutivos pero yo incluí a Alemania nomás porque quiero.

\- El dango es una bola de masa hervida dulce, de diversas variedades y que es muy popular en Japón.

\- En el fanfic original, a Daisuke le regalaban la colección de las 7 películas de Harry Potter. En el año en el que escribí esa historia, apenas se había estrenado la cuarta película y en ese entonces no se sabía que el último libro sería adaptado en dos entregas cinematográficas así que yo concluí que sólo serían 7, ja.


	28. Un ardiente fin de curso

**Capítulo 28. Un ardiente fin de curso.**

Y comenzó junio, lo que significaba que el grado escolar estaba por concluir. No quedaban más que tres semanas de clases y la mayoría de los estudiantes estábamos volviéndonos locos con las evaluaciones finales. Se suponía, pues, que el 99.99% de las escuelas en Alemania entregan sus notas en febrero y julio pero la snob Wittelsbach, ya lo había dicho, tenía su propio sistema y subía calificaciones a su plataforma digital cada mes así que al menos teníamos la ventaja de que nuestros padres no se sorprenderían con las notas finales. A pesar de esto, muchos queríamos tirarnos a un pozo ante la inminente llegada del fin del curso, sobre todo los que teníamos problemas con una materia, como yo con el francés. Cierto es que gracias a Chris mi francés mejoró mucho pero de todos modos estaba seguro de que la profesora querría lanzarse al Sena en cuanto leyera mi ensayo final. Que alguien me explique por qué quise tomar francés como idioma opcional teniendo tantas otras alternativas, seguro estoy de que me hubiese ido mejor hasta con el italiano, además de que así le hubiese podido pedir ayuda a Giovanna. ¿Por qué soy tan imbécil, caramba?

Aparte de todo, tendría que combinar los exámenes con las finales del torneo de fútbol en donde la Wittelsbach planeaba llevarse el campeonato; ahora que he vuelto a formar parte del equipo titular debo hallar la manera de entrenar y estudiar sin volverme loco en el intento. ¡Aaargh, que voy a tirarme por la ventana! De todos modos no sé por qué me estreso, con excepción de los muchos tres y cuatros que tenía en francés, en las demás materias sólo llevaba unos, mi promedio no sería tan malo al final de cuentas. Sin embargo, no fue el fin del ciclo escolar ni las finales del torneo de fútbol lo que acabó con mi poca cordura en junio sino el hecho de éste fue el mes en el que estuve a punto de quedarme sin mejor amigo, sin un primo político y sin la niña de mis sueños, todo porque a Edward Cruyffort se le fue de las manos su asunto de "yo odio a Mijael Schneider".

Pero antes de pasar a ese escabroso tema he de mencionar dos detalles relacionados a mi cumpleaños que valen la pena de ser mencionados. El primero es que, entre los regalos de cumpleaños que no abrí la noche previa, había uno envuelto en color rojo brillante que captó mi atención desde el primer momento; sin embargo, no quise abrirlo por temor a que fuese algo verdaderamente bueno que me hiciera perder el control así que decidí reservarlo para cuando estuviera solo, pero la emoción de que mi padre hubiese aceptado que puedo elegir otro camino que no sea el que él quiere me hizo olvidar ese obsequio. Sé que estoy loco por decirlo pero dicho regalo emanaba un dulce aroma a rosas, un aroma que conocía muy bien y de inmediato supe quién me lo había dejado.

\- Ya déjate de tonterías, Daisuke Wakabayashi.- musité, quitando la envoltura para encontrar una cajita de color negro.- Ni que le hubiese echado de su perfume a esto antes de envolverlo.

Dentro de la caja encontré un dragón de oro que colgaba de una correa de cuero; casi grito como niña cuando lo vi. ¡Siempre me han encantado los dragones! Pero lo que verdaderamente me emocionó fue ver una tarjetita de regalo prendida al dragón, en donde Giovanna Ferrari había escrito una dedicatoria con su pulcra caligrafía.

 _Daisuke:_

 _Quisiera regalarte la salud de Aremy, que es lo que más deseas ahora, pero desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo así que te doy este pequeño colgante con mucho cariño y mis mejores deseos, para que al verlo te acuerdes de que no estás solo. Siempre recuerda que a tu alrededor hay muchas personas que te quieren y que estarán contigo incondicionalmente. Buon compleanno!_

 _P.D: Sé que tu apodo es_ "Dragón Occidental" _porque te encantan los dragones así que no me resistí a la tentación de obsequiarte uno que puedas traer contigo todos los días, espero que sea de tu agrado._

¡Quise gritar de la emoción! Otra vez se abrió el cielo y bajaron los ángeles cantando para llevarme en brazos hasta las nubes. ¿De verdad la niña de mis sueños me había escrito algo tan hermoso? ¿Me vería muy ridículo si mandaba enmarcar esa tarjeta y la ponía sobre mi cabecera? Muy seguramente que sí, caramba, ni que fuese una adolescente enamorada de uno de los integrantes de esa banda inglesa, _One Direction_ o algo así, soy un hombre hecho y derecho que debe comportarse a la altura. No puede ser, ¡ya empiezo a hablar como mi padre! La emoción me estaba haciendo pensar estupideces, no cabía duda. En fin, que de todos modos no me iba a deshacer de la tarjeta aunque no la mandara enmarcar, así que la guardé cuidadosamente en la copia de uno de mis libros favoritos, _Battle Royale_ (que es mucho mejor que la imitación que le gusta tanto a Aremy, _Los Juegos del Hambre_ ), ahí la tendría siempre a la mano aunque fuese para recordar que Giovanna Ferrari se preocupa por mí. ¡Tremendo regalo de cumpleaños!

Pero el asunto con Giovanna y mi cumpleaños no acabó ahí; cuando bajé a desayunar me encontré a mi tía Elieth, a quien le agradecí por los dangos de té verde que preparó para mi fiesta no deseada de cumpleaños. Ella me sonrió dulcemente y me dijo que no había nada qué agradecerle porque los hizo con mucho gusto.

\- Aunque también deberías de darle las gracias a Gio, ella me ayudó.- señaló la mamá de Mijael, como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- ¿Qué?.- exclamé, sorprendido.- ¿Giovanna te ayudó?

\- Sí, y mucho.- asintió mi tía.- Cuando le dije lo que planeaba hacer, me comentó que quería aprender a prepararlos y me insistió mucho en que la dejara ayudarme. Creo que quería hacer algo especial para ti pero por alguna razón me pidió que no te lo contara.

\- Y aun así lo hiciste.- repliqué.

\- Claro, porque un detalle así no debe pasar desapercibido.- Elieth Shanks-Schneider se encogió de hombros.- Sobre todo porque Giovanna los hizo con mucho cariño, estoy segura.

\- Pues gracias por decírmelo.- sentí que la sonrisa se me iba a salir de la cara.- Aunque no entiendo por qué hace este tipo de cosas a mis espaldas.

\- Las mujeres somos complicadas, Daisuke.- mi tía me sonrió con paciencia.- A veces simplemente queremos hacer feliz a alguien sin que éste lo sepa, sobre todo cuando nos da vergüenza admitir nuestros sentimientos.

¿Qué? ¿Qué quería decir mi tía con eso? ¿Por qué a Giovanna le daría vergüenza admitir sus sentimientos de amistad por mí? Eso no tenía ninguna lógica, al menos no para mí. Bueno, que tenía que estar de acuerdo con eso de que las mujeres son complicadas y ni ellas mismas se entienden. De cualquier modo, el que Gio hubiese preparado los dangos de té verde junto con mi tía también me emocionó, no todos los hombres tienen la suerte de comer algo preparado por la chica que a cada rato los _friendzonea_. Supuse que en algún momento tendría que agradecerle a la niña de mis sueños tanto su regalo como el detalle de los dangos, me dije que si Gio no quería que yo me enterara de que ella participó en la elaboración de estos últimos, quizás no debió habérselo pedido tan expresamente a mi tía Elieth, sabiendo que ésta haría precisamente todo lo contrario.

\- Por cierto, hoy en la noche es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Vania.- añadió mi tía.- Esperamos que te sientas con humor para acompañarnos un rato.

\- Ahí estaré.- se me había olvidado que Vania Schneider cumple años un día después que yo y que, como niños ricos y mimados que somos, nos hacen dos fiestas por separado.- Si ella estuvo en la mía, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es acudir a la suya.

\- Te estaremos esperando, Dai.- respondió mi tía Eli, risueña.

Lo único malo era que yo había olvidado comprarle un regalo a Vania, tendría que pensar después en cómo salir de este problema.

La segunda cosa relacionada a mi cumpleaños que es necesaria mencionar es el hecho de que Tsubasa Ozora decidió llamarme por teléfono para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños. Me figuro que esto debe ser un "gran regalo de cumpleaños" para alguien que lo admire pero para mí no lo es. ¿Por qué? Porque si bien es cierto que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi me habló de las hazañas del prodigioso Tsubasa Ozora, también es cierto que a éste lo conocía demasiado bien y, en honor a la verdad, el hombre no tenía una personalidad muy impactante. Es decir, seguramente que cuando estaba en activo fue un gran futbolista y todo mundo quería ser su amigo (aunque hubo personas que desmintieron esta afirmación), pero ahora que era padre y entrenador, Tsubasa no parecía ser ni remotamente el carismático jugador que mi padre asegura que alguna vez fue. El caso es que la llamada de Tsubasa Ozora no me causó mucha emoción porque, además de todo, también presentía que no la hizo por mi cumpleaños, él rara vez se acordaba de esa fecha y cuando me felicitaba solía hacerlo hasta con semanas de retraso.

\- _Konnichiwa_ , Daisuke, espero no haberte despertado.- me saludó el señor Tsubasa, en japonés.- Demasiado tarde me doy cuenta de que quizás hablé en una hora indebida, no sé cuánta diferencia horaria hay entre Múnich y Tokio, aquí son las dos de la tarde.

\- No hay problema, señor Ozora, aquí son las siete de la mañana y ya estaba despierto para ir a la escuela.- respondí en el mismo idioma, aunque con cierta dificultad ya que mi japonés no es tan fluido.- ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

\- Oh, antes de eso, ¿prefieres que hablemos en español?.- por vivir durante muchos años en Barcelona, el Prodigio del Sóccer Japonés conocía ese idioma.- No sé qué tanto japonés hables por allá con Wakabayashi, quizás no me entiendas.

\- Preferiría el español si no es molestia.- pedí, sin pensarlo demasiado.

Mi japonés no era tan malo como para no entender las frases básicas del señor Tsubasa (no era como si fuese a dar un discurso ante el Comité del Premio Nobel, vamos), pero la cuestión estaba en que el japonés es un idioma que sí conoce el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, a diferencia del español, y definitivamente yo no quería que mi padre me escuchara hablar con Tsubasa Ozora y entendiera lo que estaba por decirme.

\- Bien.- el hombre cambió al idioma elegido, aunque su pronunciación era muy extraña.- Quise llamarte para desearte un feliz cumpleaños, Hayate me recordó que fue ayer.

\- Se lo agradezco, señor Ozora.- si no fuese por Hayate, el señor Tsubasa no se acordaría ni de cuándo cumple años su mujer.- No se hubiera molestado en llamarme para eso.

\- No es molestia, Daisuke.- respondió el Prodigio del Sóccer Japonés.- Además, hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte también.

\- ¿Ah, sí?.- ya se me hacía que mi cumpleaños no era importante, no fue más que un simple pretexto para que el señor Ozora me hiciera esa llamada. Bien me decían que al Prodigio del Sóccer Japonés no le gusta perder el tiempo.- ¿De qué se trata, señor Ozora?

\- De tu convocatoria a la Selección Juvenil de Japón.- respondió Tsubasa Ozora.- Recibí el email en donde la rechazaste pero me gustaría preguntarte si has meditado el asunto con más calma. Sé que éste no es para ti el mejor momento debido a la situación que atraviesa tu hermana pero para septiembre se jugará el Campeonato Sub-16 de la Confederación Asiática de Fútbol y me gustaría contar con tu apoyo para defender la portería. Para entonces me figuro que la salud de Aremy habrá mejorado y entonces estarás en mayor disposición de jugar.

Estuve a dos centésimas de segundo de colgar el teléfono. ¿Era una broma? ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? ¿Qué lo único que tenía en el cerebro era fútbol o cómo demonios podía ser tan insensible? Me contuve para no responderle al señor Ozora de una forma grosera, no quería que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi viniese a reclamarme después; además, siendo honestos, al señor Tsubasa Ozora le importaba un pepino el estado de salud de mi hermana, lo único que le interesaba era que su nueva Generación Dorada ganara torneos internacionales. No podía culparlo por esto, si ni siquiera estuvo presente en el nacimiento de sus gemelos por andar jugando un partido, mucho menos le van a importar los hijos de otra persona, por muy amiga que ésta sea.

\- Eh, creo que no hay mucho qué meditar al respecto, señor Ozora.- contesté, la mar de educado.- Discúlpeme pero mi decisión no fue tomada a la ligera en un momento de debilidad, en este año no tendré cabeza para torneos internacionales y no voy a aceptar ninguna convocatoria para jugar con un seleccionado nacional. Además, creo que estoy muy joven y fuera de forma para hacerlo, no he entrado aún a una Academia de Fútbol y seguro que estoy en desventaja con respecto a otros porteros que sí han estado entrenándose bien desde hace tiempo.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con esto último.- me contradijo el Prodigio del Sóccer Japonés.- Eres el hijo de Wakabayashi y él ha estado adiestrándote personalmente, estas dos enormes ventajas te ponen por encima de cualquier otro guardameta.

\- Me da demasiado crédito, señor.- me pregunté qué diría el señor Ozora si le mintiera y le contara que dejaría el fútbol para convertirme en músico.- Pero aunque fuese verdad, aunque estuviese en mejores condiciones de las que creo, no quiero dejar Alemania en lo que resta del año. Mi hermana menor estará en tratamiento durante muchos meses y quiero estar a su lado todo el tiempo que pueda. Para usted puede parecerle que no es mucho pero, para mí, irme al otro lado del planeta durante un mes entero será una eternidad. Le ruego que me disculpe pero tendré que repetirle mi negativa, no quiero jugar para Japón y no voy a cambiar de parecer por ahora.

"Ni tampoco después", pensé.

\- De acuerdo, Daisuke.- Tsubasa Ozora soltó un prolongado suspiro.- Tenía la esperanza de convencerte, de verdad que daba por hecho que contaría contigo para el Campeonato Sub-16 de la AFC pero no puedo obligarte a jugar si no lo deseas. Además, al fútbol hay que jugarlo con alegría y sentirlo en el alma, si estás preocupado por tu hermana no vas a poder hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. De cualquier forma, te convocaré nuevamente para el Mundial Sub-17, espero que para entonces estés más dispuesto a proteger la portería de Japón.

No, realmente no lo estaría pero esto es algo que no voy a decirle al Prodigio del Sóccer Japonés, que si voy a jugar un Mundial Sub-17, no lo haré con Japón. Ey, que hasta México ha ganado dos veces este torneo, en los años 2005 y 2011, bien podría irme con esta selección y tendría más posibilidades de vencer que jugando con Japón, que hasta el momento no lo ha ganado ni una sola vez.

\- Ya veremos qué sucede después, señor Ozora.- le respondí.- Gracias por sus felicitaciones y por respetar mi decisión.

Cuando colgué la llamada, me quedé pensando en los planes a futuro que el Prodigio del Sóccer Japonés tenía para Japón. Como él mismo ya lo había dado a entender, sin duda que pretendía que la Sub-16 japonesa ganara el Campeonato de la AFC para ganar su pase al Mundial Sub-17, sabiendo de antemano que los cuatro mejores equipos del torneo asiático son los que se clasifican. Japón había ganado la última edición del Campeonato Sub-16 de la AFC con los gemelos Hayate y Daibu Ozora como líderes goleadores pero, aunque ellos hicieron un buen papel en el Mundial Sub-17, fueron derrotados en la final por Nigeria, a la que curiosamente vencieron en la final del Sub-16 asiático. Tsubasa Ozhora, quien no fue elegido entrenador de esa Sub-17 por algún extraño conflicto de intereses, había tomado las riendas de la siguiente generación Sub-16 con la esperanza de "reparar" la derrota que sufrieron sus gemelos, los cuales ahora tenían la vista puesta en el Mundial Sub-19.

Vaya, que al parecer el gran Genzo Wakabayashi no era el único que creía que era su deber reparar los errores de su apellido, con la diferencia de que él quería usar a su hijo para corregir los suyos mientras que Tsubasa Ozora quería usarse a sí mismo para arreglar los de sus hijos. En mi personal punto de vista, el problema es que Hayate y Daibu son buenos, sí, pero no _excelentes_ , no como decían que era su padre y además está el lío de que ellos son dos mientras que el señor Ozora sólo era uno. Me da la impresión de que Hayate y Daibu constantemente discuten por ver quién es el líder del equipo, dado que ambos tienen prácticamente el mismo derecho a serlo. Según sabía, para evitar estos problemas el entrenador del seleccionado japonés de los gemelos Ozora puso como capitán a Yuu Misugi, el hijo mayor de Jun Misugi, otra de las estrellas de la Generación Dorada original, pero esto no evitó que Hayate y Daibu tuviesen problemas a la hora de jugar y bueno, el resultado de esta mala compenetración se vio en la final del Mundial Sub-17 contra Nigeria.

Mientras me dirigía a la escuela, me pregunté si debía contarle a mi padre que el señor Tsubasa Ozora me había llamado por teléfono. Casi nunca le avisaba al gran Genzo Wakabayashi cuando el Prodigio del Sóccer Japonés me felicitaba por mi cumpleaños o por cualquier otra eventualidad, no tendría por qué ser diferente en esta ocasión excepto por el hecho de que el señor Ozora me había vuelto a convocar. Bah, que de todos modos ya me había peleado con mi padre una vez por negarme a jugar con Japón, ¿qué más daba hacerlo en otra ocasión? Eso no me iba a hacer cambiar de parecer. Sin embargo, al que sí le comuniqué de inmediato sobre mi conversación con Tsubasa Ozora fue a Mijael, a quien le molestó el hecho de que el Prodigio del Sóccer Japonés fuese tan insistente con el tema de la convocatoria.

\- Debiste decirle que no quieres jugar para Japón, ni este año ni los que siguen.- me dijo mi mejor amigo.- ¿Por qué no le aclaraste de una vez que estás planeando cambiarte de nacionalidad? Así dejará de fastidiar en momentos inoportunos.

\- Principalmente porque no se lo he dicho a mi padre aún y éste es el primero que debe saberlo.- repliqué.- Imagínate el pandemónium que se va a armar cuando el gran Genzo Wakabayashi lo sepa, no quiero ni pensar en cómo se pondría éste si llegara a enterarse a través de Tsubasa Ozora y no de mí.

\- _Touché.-_ Mijael hizo una mueca.- En eso tienes toda la razón, Chucky, pero no sé, me desespera que ese señor Ozora no entienda que no quieres jugar por causa de tu hermana enferma. ¿Cómo va a pensar que para septiembre la Pecas ya va a estar cien por ciento sana y que tú vas a querer dejarla? ¿En verdad no puede comprender algo tan básico como el hecho de que la familia es más importante que cualquier otra cosa?

\- Honestamente, no creo que para él haya algo más importante que el fútbol.- suspiré.- O es lo que Hayate me ha dado a entender las pocas veces que he hablado con él de su padre. No me lo tomo a mal, las prioridades del señor Ozora son otras y está bien por él, al menos respetó que ésas no sean las mías. No me sorprende que mi padre sea igual, queriendo poner el fútbol por encima de otras cosas, después de todo son compañeros de generación.

\- Pero al menos mi padrino ha ido entendiendo que la vida no gira alrededor del fútbol.- reconvino Mijael.- Aunque haya sido a base de quejas por parte de su hijo rebelde.

\- No te creas, estoy seguro de que la enfermedad de Are también le está haciendo ver a mi padre que hay cosas en la vida que son más valiosas que ganar un campeonato.- dije, en voz baja.- Creo que es esto lo que lo ha hecho cambiar más que mis desplantes, camarada.

\- Sí, puede que tengas razón.- aceptó Mijael, con cierta tristeza.

Cuando llegamos a la Wittelsbach, Mijael le dio la mano a Jazmín para entrar juntos al edificio principal. Según me dijo él, ellos se abstuvieron de demostrar su cariño en público mientras no me contaran lo de su relación y ahora que ya lo habían hecho, no había más impedimentos para que comenzaran a actuar como enamorados. Yo pensé que estaban haciendo más escándalo del necesario porque a nadie le iba a importar que Mijael Schneider y Jazmín Wakabayashi fuesen novios, habiendo ya tantas parejas en la escuela pues qué más daba otra. Me equivoqué, se me olvida que la Wittelsbach está llena de niños snobs que sólo quieren seguir las tendencias y dado que Mijael Schneider es el muchacho más popular de la escuela y que los Wakabayashi somos el foco de atención por tener una hermana enferma, el ver a Mijael y a Jazmín tomados de la mano fue una gran novedad para la mayoría de los que los vieron pasar.

\- ¡Ay, por favor!.- bufé, mientras caminaba detrás de los dos mencionados.- Ni que fuese la gran cosa, no se van a casar ni algo por el estilo.

\- Te aseguro que para Mijael sí ha sido la gran cosa.- se mofó Claude, a mi lado.

\- No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.- comencé a ignorar a los que me hacían señales.- ¿Qué de novedoso tiene que dos chicos que se gustaban desde hace tiempo se hayan hecho novios al fin?

\- Que ella tenía otro novio hasta hace poco.- señaló Chris, de inmediato.- Y que Mijael tiene fama de ser difícil de enamorar.

\- Sí, es muy difícil enamorar a alguien cuyo corazón ya le pertenece a otra persona.- replicó Claude.

Iba yo a contestar como correspondía a un evento de semejante estupidez cuando vi a Kentin Hyuga junto a su casillero. La expresión de su rostro me dejó tan perplejo que me detuve por unos segundos para mirarlo bien y asegurarme de que era él. Sí, era Kentin Hyuga y sí, su expresión era de auténtico _dolor;_ su rostro se veía tan angustiado que me di cuenta de una verdad asombrosa e impactante por lo inesperada: _él sí estaba enamorado de Jazmín_ y le dolió confirmar que, en el fondo, ella siempre amó a Mijael. Eso, o tenía un gas atorado en el intestino, también podría ser.

\- Muévete o llegarás tarde, Wakabayashi.- me regañó Marko, quien acababa de despedirse de Katie de una manera muy melosa.

\- Ya voy, Hernández, no fastidies.- repliqué, tras sonreír.- Y deja de comer pan delante de los pobres, ya sabemos que traes a Katie vuelta loca, deja de presumir con los que seguimos viviendo en la _friendzone_.

Mi comentario hizo que Claude y Chris molestaran a Marko con burlas por su relación con Katie, aunque Claude le lanzó una mirada a Anne Levin antes de enfocarse en molestar a nuestro amigo. Yo busqué a Kentin con la mirada pero él ya había desaparecido, quizás molesto por lo que acababa de ver. Pensé que Hyuga se le dejaría ir a Jazmín para reclamarle acerca de su relación con Mijael pero no fue así y yo no podía dejar de sorprenderme ante este hecho. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a ese tipo, en cualquier caso? Qué más daba, no era mi problema ni tampoco el de mi hermana mayor.

Como dije al principio del capítulo, junio fue el mes en donde estuve a punto de quedarme sin tres personas importantes para mí por causa de una estupidez. Haré una reconstrucción de los hechos en base a los testimonios de los directamente involucrados y en lo que yo mismo viví. Seguro que a ninguno de nosotros se nos va a olvidar ese 1 de junio, ni siquiera a Vania quien tuvo que retrasar su fiesta de cumpleaños debido a este evento catastrófico.

Ese 1 de junio transcurrió como cualquier día normal de escuela, con las últimas clases y prácticas del semestre escolar. La clase de Mijael, Jazmín y Edward tendría laboratorio de química alrededor del mediodía y parecía que todo transcurriría sin mayores tropiezos ya que Mijael y Edward ya podían pasar más tiempo sin discutir. Sin embargo, casi al finalizar la práctica, esos dos se volvieron a pelear por algún detalle sin importancia, algo que no pasaría a mayores si la discusión la tuviesen dos personas sin rencillas personales, pero que en dos muchachos con líos sin resolver terminó siendo una bronca mayor. Mijael se hartó de la altanería de Edward y le reclamó el que lo odiara sin razón, a lo que Edward respondió que sí tenía muchos motivos para detestarlo. Mijael quiso saber cuál era el problema real pero Edward le daba largas al asunto y le pedía que lo dejara en paz; como Mijael no le hizo caso, Edward aprovechó una distracción de la profesora Quilty y agarró el encendedor de bolsillo que usaban para prender los mecheros, con la finalidad de quemar los nuevos apuntes de Mijael. El ángel guardián de mi mejor amigo fue el que debió recordarle que la válvula de gas del mechero de su mesa no cerraba bien y se lanzó a empujar a Edward, una décima de segundo antes de que la llama del encendedor creara una bola de fuego con el gas que escapaba de la válvula defectuosa. En cuestión de segundos el fuego se propagó gracias a los innumerables objetos y sustancias inflamables que había en el laboratorio, creando un incendio que pronto se salió de control.

\- ¡Salgan cuanto antes!.- gritó la profesora Quilty a los demás alumnos, quienes se apresuraron en abandonar el laboratorio.

En teoría, la sala tenía sistema anti incendios pero la mayoría de las personas suelen olvidar que no todos los fuegos son iguales y que hay algunos que no pueden ser apagados con agua. La profesora intentó usar el extintor de espuma química para apagar el incendio pero éste ya era demasiado grande y no podía ser contenido así.

\- ¡Hay que llamar a los bomberos!.- gritó la mujer cuando se acabó el contenido del extintor.

Para su fortuna, mi presta e inteligente hermana mayor ya había pensado en ese asunto y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su bata para realizar una rápida llamada al servicio de emergencias, al darse cuenta de que la cosa era muy grave. Una vez que se aseguró de que los bomberos ya estaban en camino, Jazmín le dejó un mensaje de voz a nuestro padre, narrándole rápidamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Danielle, a su vez, corrió a dar la voz de alarma a las aulas que se encontraban cerca, mientras Osvaldo ayudaba a salir del laboratorio a los estudiantes más desorientados.

\- Jaz, tenemos que irnos de aquí.- le dijo Osvaldo cuando ya sólo quedaban Danielle, ella y él.

\- ¡Mijael y Edward no han salido aún!.- negó Jazmín, desesperada.- ¡No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que no lo hagan!

Pero iba a tener que marcharse sin ellos, lo quisiera o no, porque Mijael y Edward no saldrían por su cuenta. Del otro lado del incendio, los dos mencionados muchachos se habían quedado atrapados. Tras haber escapado del flamazo inicial por muy poco, Mijael arrastró a Edward hasta el único lugar disponible para resguardarse, una pequeña bodega de material de vidrio que tenía una ventanita por la cual se colaba el aire. Una vez que dejó a Edward lo más alejado que pudo del fuego, Mijael se apretujó contra él en la pequeña bodega, tratando de protegerlo del humo y del calor.

\- Cúbrete la boca y la nariz con la bata.- señaló Edward.- Aunque tengamos una pequeña corriente de aire, nos podemos asfixiar con el humo si no nos protegemos.

Mijael intentó encontrar un paso entre las llamas que les permitiera salir a salvo pero no pudo hacerlo, el fuego les había cerrado la salida por completo y ahora literalmente se encontraban entre la espada y la pared. Para su desgracia, ellos habían estado trabajando en una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada y por lo mismo no alcanzaron a escapar a tiempo.

\- Lo siento.- musitó Edward, al ver lo que había ocasionado por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos idiotas.- De verdad que lo siento mucho, yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie, en serio que no quería lastimarte.

\- No es momento para lamentarse.- replicó Mijael, tratando de mantener la calma.- Cuando salgamos de ésta ya te romperé la cara.

Edward lo miró varios segundos tratando de encontrar una respuesta, sin conseguirlo; él, al igual que Mijael, se había quemado las manos y el humo le escocía en los ojos y en la garganta, faltaba ver qué otras lesiones tendrían ambos antes de que consiguieran salir de ahí. Si es que lo hacían.

Afuera del laboratorio el asunto comenzaba a estabilizarse; la brigada de emergencias con la que contaba la escuela actuó de manera eficaz, tal y como lo habían hecho en los simulacros que se tuvieron a lo largo del año escolar, evacuando a los alumnos en un tiempo récord. Los de la brigada se encargaron también de dejar el paso libre a los bomberos, retirando cualquier objeto que puede ser un obstáculo al momento de sofocar el incendio. El director Zimmerman y el subdirector Wolf estaban al pie del cañón junto con la angustiada profesora Quilty, quien no sabía qué hacer ante el hecho de que estaban desaparecidos dos de sus alumnos.

\- Ojalá que los bomberos puedan rescatarlos a tiempo.- señaló el director Zimmerman, o eso fue lo que se rumoró por los pasillos días después.- Porque de lo contrario, la Wittelsbach quedará en la ruina por las demandas millonarias que nos dejarán caer los padres de Cruyffort y de Schneider.

Yo, que me encontraba bastante alejado de la situación, no supe qué estaba pasando hasta que estuve en la zona de evacuación; con la mirada busqué a mis hermanos y a los amigos que se encontraban en otros grupos, preocupándome cuando me di cuenta de que faltaban Edward, Mijael, Jazmín, Osvaldo y Danielle. De entre el grupo formado por los estudiantes de niveles inferiores vi venir a Benji, quien traía el rostro descompuesto por el miedo.

\- Dicen que el accidente se originó en el laboratorio de química, en donde estaba el grupo de Jaz.- me avisó el incorruptible Ichimei.- No la encuentro ni a ella ni a los demás de su grupo.

\- Yo tampoco.- musité, desesperado.

Al poco rato vimos aparecer a Jazmín, traída casi a la fuerza por Danielle y Osvaldo. Los tres tenían la cara sucia de humo y sus lágrimas habían abierto surcos claros a través de la negrura de la mugre. Tanto Benji como yo nos lanzamos contra ellos, agradecidos de verlos con vida, pero no tardamos en enterarnos de que la cosa estaba lejos de acabar.

\- Mijael y Edward quedaron atrapados en el incendio.- Jazmín lloraba a lágrima viva.

\- No sabemos si están vivos o no.- musitó Osvaldo en voz baja.

\- Por supuesto que están vivos, no seas idiota.- Danielle le dio un codazo.- Los bomberos están haciendo hasta lo imposible por sacarlos.

Sentí que el estómago se me volvía de piedra. ¿En verdad estaba ocurriendo todo eso? A lo lejos se veía el humo y me preguntaba si no sería una broma más de Mijael, si ese humo no lo habría hecho a propósito para crear caos. Me hubiese gustado quedarme junto a mis hermanos y mis primos pero pronto la disciplina alemana se hizo presente y nos ordenaron formarnos por grupos, para que los profesores y prefectos pudieran darse cuenta si faltaba alguien o no. Cuando se reunieron los grupos que conformaban mi nivel académico, se supo que faltaba otra persona, Giovanna.

\- ¿En dónde está Giovanna Ferrari?.- preguntó su angustiada profesora.- ¿Alguien la vio?

\- Venía detrás de mí cuando salimos de los baños.- respondió una de sus compañeras.- Al principio pensamos que esto era otro simulacro y decidimos ir al sanitario; cuando salimos nos dimos cuenta de que la cosa iba en serio y nos echamos a correr, pensé que venía detrás de mí.

\- ¿En qué baños estaban?.- pregunté.

\- En los que están más cerca de la cafetería.- respondió la chica.

Los baños más cercanos a la cafetería son también los más cercanos al laboratorio en donde ocurrió la explosión. Maldita sea, justo a ésos tenía que pasar Giovanna. Confieso que no sé qué carajos me pasó por la cabeza pero, ante la posibilidad de que Gio se hubiese quedado atrapada, eché a correr en dirección a los mencionados sanitarios, sin detenerme a pensarlo ni un poquito. Detrás de mí escuché que los profesores, prefectos y alumnos gritaron mi nombre pero no les presté atención, acababa de cometer una de las estupideces más grandes que he hecho en mi vida y no tenía oídos para nada más que no fuese la voz de Giovanna pidiendo auxilio. Bien, era momento de averiguar si el entrenamiento que me dio mi padre para ser un portero veloz había tenido éxito.

\- Soy el muchacho de catorce años más estúpido del mundo.- murmuré cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse así que me dirigí a los sanitarios en donde Giovanna fue vista por última vez. Mientras me acercaba comencé a gritar su nombre y eché un vistazo a los rincones por si acaso se había escondido ahí. Comenzaba a sentirme verdaderamente asustado cuando la vi apoyada contra uno de los muros del edificio.

\- ¡Gio!.- me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza.- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- Giovanna se sorprendió muchísimo.

\- No vine de paseo, precisamente.- la solté para mirarla en busca de alguna lesión.- ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Alguien me empujó mientras me dirigía a la salida, me caí y me lastimé el tobillo.- respondió ella, haciendo una mueca de dolor.- He intentado caminar pero me duele muchísimo y pensé que sería mejor esperar aquí a que alguien venga en vez de arriesgarme a toparme con un muro de fuego o de humo del cual no pueda escapar.

\- Chica inteligente.- me volteé y le hice señas.- Súbete a mi espalda, te cargaré.

\- ¿Estás seguro?.- Giovanna titubeó.- ¿Podrás conmigo?

\- Por supuesto que sí.- la apuré.- Súbete ya, nos tenemos que ir ahora.

Ella no esperó a que se lo repitiera y se trepó a mi espalda; yo sujeté bien sus piernas y eché a andar hacia la zona de evacuación lo más rápido que pude. Gracias, papá, por insistir en que hiciera ejercicios de fortalecimiento de músculos, eso impidió que me cansara antes de tiempo. Por supuesto, mi cuerpo comenzó a resentir el peso extra cuando todavía faltaba mucho para llegar a la salida y mis piernas empezaron a flaquear; sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a darme por vencido y me obligué a seguir adelante, si ya había cometido la imprudencia de ir yo solo a buscar a Giovanna, ahora tenía que llegar hasta el final sí o sí.

\- Bájame, Daisuke, trataré de caminar.- Giovanna debió de darse cuenta de que comenzaba a cansarme.

\- De ninguna manera.- me negué.- No voy a dejar que te lastimes más ese tobillo.

Aunque yo de verdad que estaba a punto de dejarme caer de rodillas, ya no podía más. De repente, al dar la vuelta en el último recodo del camino que nos conducía al área de evacuación, apareció de la nada el Káiser de Alemania, quien vino corriendo hacia mí para quitarme a Giovanna de la espalda, cargándola después entre sus brazos con mucha facilidad.

\- Gracias, Daisuke, yo me hago cargo ahora.- me dijo Karl Heinz Schneider, cuyo rostro demostraba la enorme inquietud que sentía en esos momentos.- ¿En dónde está Mijael?

\- Jaz me dijo que Edward y él se quedaron en el laboratorio.- me hubiese gustado darle a mi tío mejores noticias.- No los hemos visto salir.

En ese momento vi venir a mi padre, con una cara de _miedo_ que jamás le había visto. Es la cara que él pondría si Aremy muriese a causa de la leucemia, estoy seguro. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi llegó y me abrazó con mucha fuerza, tanta que incrementó el dolor que ya sentía en la espalda.

\- Papá, ¿podrías soltarme un poco?.- pedí, sin aliento.- Por algo dice mamá que das abrazos de oso, estás apretándome demasiado.

\- Lo siento.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi aflojó la presión pero no me soltó.- ¿Estás bien, hijo?

\- Sí, papá.- no podía estar más desconcertado.- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

\- Jazmín me avisó.- mi padre se separó para mirarme detenidamente, tal y como yo había hecho con Giovanna antes.- ¿Estás herido?

\- No, que yo sepa.- negué.- Estoy bien.

\- Lo que hiciste fue algo muy estúpido, Daisuke.- me reconvino él, serio.- Pero también muy valiente.

\- No sé bien cómo tomarme eso.- contesté, ofuscado.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi no dijo nada durante algunos minutos y yo acabé de darme cuenta de que lo que veía en sus ojos era, simplemente, _amor de padre_. El alivio de saber que no perdió a una de las personas que fueron engendradas por él, un sentimiento que no esperé que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi tuviera. Vaya que mi padre continuaba sorprendiéndome a pesar de todo. En esos momentos, en donde la angustia de no saber qué había sucedido con Mijael y Edward me invadía, aunada a la descarga de adrenalina que traía por haberme metido a la escuela a buscar a Giovanna, dejé que mi padre me abrazara y me hiciera sentir que _todo estaría bien_ , aunque no fuese cierto.

\- Espero que Mijael y Edward se salven.- musité, recargado contra el hombro de mi papá.

\- Lo harán.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi no me defraudó esta vez.- Nunca pierdas la esperanza.

\- Voy a buscarlos.- el señor Schneider se acercó a nosotros.- Wakabayashi, llévate a Giovanna, por favor.

\- No es conveniente que vayas solo.- lo reconvino mi padre.- Puede ser peligroso.

\- ¡Cómo si eso me importara!.- replicó el Káiser.- Tengo que ir por mi hijo, ¡no voy a dejarlo solo!

Pero por muy buenas intenciones que tuviese el padre de Mijael, no pudo llevarlas a cabo porque en ese momento los bomberos acordonaron la zona y nos obligaron a salir, dejándonos con la impotencia de no poder hacer algo por Mijael y Edward. Cuando llegamos a la zona de evacuación, vi a mi madre correr hacia mí para después darme el abrazo de rigor, aunque ella lo acompañó con muchos besos y caricias que me hicieron sentir mejor.

\- Eres un tonto, Daisuke Wakabayashi, igual de impulsivo e idiota que tu padre.- me dijo la doctora Del Valle.- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió meterte a buscar a Giovanna? ¡Debiste dejar que un adulto se hiciera cargo!

\- Actué sin pensar, mamá, lo siento.- contesté.- Fue un impulso de idiotez.

\- Igualito a tu padre, no hay duda.- ella derramó algunas lágrimas.- ¡Me hubiese gustado que sacaras mi prudencia!

\- ¿Quién está con Are?.- quise saber, era inevitable.

\- Tu madrina.- respondió mi mamá.- En cuanto supimos lo del incendio nos vinimos todos para acá; Catrina se ofreció a quedarse ya que, según sus palabras, no tiene nada qué hacer aquí.

\- Ya veo.- acepté.- ¿Ya salieron Mijael y Edward?

\- Aún no.- contestó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, sombrío.- Dicen que los bomberos están controlando el fuego pero no hay noticias de ellos.

Cuando mi madre me soltó, vi que Jazmín estaba abrazada a mi tía Elieth; ambas lloraban mientras mi tío Karl, muy angustiado, cuidaba de Giovanna, quien estaba siendo atendida por un paramédico. Chris, Claude y Vania abrazaban a Lizzie y a Vladimir, sin duda que todos se preguntaban si sus hermanos saldrían vivos de ésa. Delante de nosotros, cercando un perímetro para evitar que otro idiota se metiera de improviso en la escuela, había un bombero que llevaba un radiocomunicador en la mano; de vez en cuando salían sonidos ininteligibles del aparato que no ayudaban a calmar nuestra ansiedad. Por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, alguien llamó por el radiocomunicador y el bombero se apresuró en responder.

\- ¡Rápido, paramédicos y dos camillas!.- gritó el hombre.- ¡Hay gente herida y se requiere atención médica urgente!

Murmullos de expectación corrieron como pólvora entre los que aguardábamos, al tiempo que dos equipos de paramédicos entraban a toda velocidad a las instalaciones de la Wittelsbach. El señor Schneider, con la esperanza reflejada en su cansada cara, se acercó al bombero que había hablado y le preguntó qué había pasado.

\- Parece que encontraron a los dos muchachos.- respondió el bombero.- Me han reportado que están vivos pero se desconoce su estado de salud.

\- Se trata de mi hijo y de mi sobrino, por supuesto que van a estar bien.- dijo mi tío Karl con tanta seguridad que todos así lo creímos.

Escuché a alguien gritar de emoción aunque no pude identificar quien fue; la mayoría de los presentes estaban felices y aliviados, mi mamá era la única que permanecía seria, quizás porque no quería echar las campanas al vuelo hasta no asegurar que Edward y Mijael no tuviesen lesiones graves. Miré mi reloj para saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, me imaginaba que habrían transcurrido cuando menos dos horas, por lo que me sorprendí mucho al averiguar que tan sólo habían pasado quince minutos desde que comenzó el incendio. ¡Quince minutos! ¿Cómo carajos pudieron pasar tantas cosas en tan sólo quince minutos?

\- Ahí vienen.- gritó el entrenador Kaltz a mis espaldas, quien acompañaba a Adler y Mina.

El primero en aparecer fue Edward, semiacostado en una camilla y con una sábana cubriéndole el cuerpo hasta medio pecho; llevaba además las manos vendadas y una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre la nariz y la boca. Mi tío Leonardo, al que no vi pasar con los paramédicos, sostenía en lo alto una botella de suero que vaciaba su contenido en las venas de Edward. Al verlos llegar, Lizzie y Vladimir se soltaron de los Schneider y corrieron hacia la camilla, saltando cada quien de un lado diferente para abrazar a Edward.

\- ¡Estás vivo, estás vivo!.- gritaba Vladimir, prendando del brazo derecho de su hermano.- ¡Realmente no tenía ganas de ser el único hijo hombre de la casa!

\- Lo siento, Vladi.- Edward rara vez llamaba a su hermano por ese mote.- He sido un idiota.

\- Un grandísimo idiota.- soltó Lizzie, colgada del brazo izquierdo de Edward.- ¡No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos, nos sentimos fatal por pensar que podías haber muerto!

\- ¿Estabas preocupada por mí?.- Edward parpadeó, sorprendido.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo estaba, pedazo de animal!.- Lizzie lloraba a lágrima viva (¿Por qué todas las frases relacionadas al llanto son tan raras?).- ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por el muchacho al que amo?

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?.- preguntó Edward, perplejo. Hasta mi tío Leonardo se sorprendió.- ¿Qué tú me… qué?

\- Grandísimo estúpido.- soltó Lizzie, antes de quitarle la mascarilla para besarlo en la boca.

Okey, demasiadas emociones por un día. Ya varios nos sospechábamos que Lizzie y Edward no se querían como hermanos pero, vamos, creo que nadie esperó que se besaran delante de todos. Vladimir miró la escena con una mezcla entre asco, asombro y ansiedad, como si hubiese descubierto que Edward era en realidad Chucky, el muñeco diabólico. Yo no pude evitar reírme, ya no sabía si era por el estrés o por el puro alivio; quizás era una mezcla de ambas cosas. El beso fue abruptamente cortado por un grito que se sobrepuso a todo lo demás.

\- ¡Déjenme pasar, es mi hijo!.- mi tía Lara se abrió paso entre la gente y corrió hasta la camilla.- ¡Edward! ¡Mi niño, estás a salvo!

Lizzie se hizo a un lado para dejar que su madre lo abrazara; mi tía tuvo mucho cuidado al apretujar a su hijastro para no lastimar ni su barriga de embarazo ni las manos quemadas de aquél. Edward volvió a asombrarse cuando Lara lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando mientras agradecía que estuviese a salvo.

\- Mi pequeño, te vas a poner bien.- mi tía se separó y le acarició el cabello.- Ya estás a salvo.

\- Perdóname, mamá.- musitó Edward, antes de cerrar los ojos para dejar que las lágrimas salieran.- He sido un estúpido.

\- Ya, no pasa nada.- Lara Del Valle lo acunó con ternura.- Vas a estar muy bien, mi amor, estás vivo y eso es todo lo que importa.

\- No quiero ir al hospital.- protestó él.- No quiero estar solo.

\- No vas a estar solo.- ella lo besó en la frente.- Nosotros siempre vamos a estar contigo.

Edward dejó libre a través de su llanto el dolor que había estado cargando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Como dije antes, él no era un imbécil, sólo era un muchacho muy triste y confundido quien no quiso darse cuenta de que siempre tuvo a su alrededor a mucha gente que lo amaba. Después de unos minutos de abrazos y moqueos, mi tío Leonardo le hizo ver a su hermana que debían llevarse a Edward al hospital para que fuese debidamente atendido; en ese momento llegó Bryan Cruyffort y se sumó a la caravana emocionada que acompañaría a Edward al nosocomio, llorando tanto como lo hacía su mujer o quizás más, agradeciendo también el no haber perdido a uno de sus hijos. Era curioso, algo en la expresión de mi primo me hizo saber que él había descubierto que, en realidad, _siempre había tenido una familia._ Bueno, menos mal que sólo hizo falta que casi se matara en un incendio para que pudiera notarlo.

\- ¡Mi bebé!.- el grito de mi tía Elieth me devolvió a la realidad.

Mijael apareció por fin, acostado en la otra camilla, también con las manos vendadas y una mascarilla en la cara; sin embargo, a diferencia de Edward, Mijael lucía relajado y feliz, como si acabase de salir con bien de otra de sus locas aventuras. Al vernos, Mijael levantó sus pulgares vendados para confirmarnos que estaba bien, que fue la señal que su familia necesitó para correr a su encuentro. Mi mejor amigo quedó rodeado entonces por sus padres y sus hermanos, que no dejaban de llorar y de abrazarlo mientras él les decía que no tenían por qué estar tristes dado que tanto Edward como él habían salido con vida.

\- La verdad es que, si se hubiesen tardado dos minutos más en apagar el incendio, ahora estaríamos organizando dos funerales.- comentó mi tío Leonardo a mis padres.- Uno de los bomberos me lo confirmó.

Mi madre tuvo un escalofrío y el gran Genzo Wakabayashi la abrazó; de verdad que habíamos estado muy cerca de presenciar una catástrofe mayúscula. Jazmín se acercó a nosotros, llorando de alivio, y Benji y yo nos apresuramos a rodearla con nuestros brazos.

\- ¿Por qué no vas con él, Jaz?.- le pregunté.- Mijael se ha de morir de las ganas de verte.

\- No lo digas así.- me regañó ella aunque se rio.- Iré después, mis padrinos y nuestros amigos tienen más derecho a estar con él en este momento.

\- Sé que está mal lo que voy a decir pero casi estoy seguro de que Mijael se negó a morir porque, ahora que eres su novia, no iba a dejar que ninguna eventualidad le quitara esa felicidad.- señaló el incorruptible Ichimei.

\- Que no te quede la menor duda.- añadí, riéndome.

Al final también se llevaron a Mijael al hospital, junto con Giovanna para que le revisaran su tobillo. Los bomberos no tardaron en avisar que el incendio estaba extinto aunque el laboratorio quedó en muy malas condiciones. Sin embargo, ¿a quién le importaban los daños materiales cuando no había qué lamentar pérdidas humanas? Vania tuvo que posponer su fiesta de cumpleaños pero a ella no le importó, su mejor regalo y celebración fue seguir teniendo tres hermanos mayores en vez de dos. Yo, por mi parte, me sentía feliz y agradecido de no haber perdido ese día a ninguno de mis seres queridos, así como también estaba emocionado por haber descubierto que mi padre, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, _sí me quería y se preocupaba por mí._

Juro que nunca más voy a volver a decir que la Wittelsbach es aburrida. En verdad que no.

 **Notas:**

\- Con respecto a las escuelas en Alemania he de decir que: 1) la calificación más alta es el 1 y la más baja es el 6, siendo el 4 la mínima aprobatoria; 2) no hay torneos deportivos entre las escuelas de niveles básicos pero he alterado esta cuestión por motivos de trama; 3) el ciclo escolar termina a mediados de junio pero igualmente voy a modificar esto por conveniencia; 4) las escuelas no suelen tener uniformes, ni siquiera las privadas, pero la Wittelsbach es tan presuntuosa que sí hace obligatorio el uso del uniforme.

\- _Battle Royale_ fue escrito por Koushun Takami.

\- No existe el Mundial Sub-19 así como tampoco existe un Mundial Sub-16, los que se juegan son el Sub-17 y el Sub-20, pero dado que Takahashi hizo un Mundial Sub-19 para la saga del _Captain Tsubasa World Youth_ , voy a tomarlo como "oficial".


	29. Mi patética y fallida confesión

**Capítulo 29. Mi patética y fallida confesión.**

¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer para que el director de una escuela snob suspenda clases durante el resto de la semana? Fácil, incendiar el laboratorio de química y medio rostizar a dos alumnos en el proceso. En la Wittelsbach funcionó, seguro que en otras escuelas también lo hace. ¡Tomen nota! No, es broma, en serio que no les aconsejo que hagan semejante estupidez, por muchas ganas que tengan de adelantar sus vacaciones.

Dejando de lado ese humor negro que muchas personas odian en mí, voy a tratar de ponerme serio por una vez para contar qué sucedió después del incendio. Para empezar, es cierto que el director Zimmerman suspendió las clases por el resto de la semana. Su motivo no era preservar la salud mental de sus estudiantes, como aseguró, sino el hecho de que un alumno ya había reportado que el mechero causante del problema estaba presentando fallas y nadie le hizo caso. Que ese estudiante fuese Mijael Schneider sólo empeoraba la situación debido a que era ampliamente conocido por todo el alumnado que el director Zimmerman no lo tragaba ni con agua, por lo que el no haberle hecho caso cuando advirtió que algo andaba mal ponía a la Wittelsbach en el terreno de una demanda bien gruesa por parte de los padres de Mijael quienes, para colmo de males, eran los Emperadores de Alemania. Y ni hablemos de la Quilty, quien seguramente ya se veía siendo desterrada a Tombuctú pues ella fue la primera en expresar abiertamente su temor a una demanda por no haber querido hacerle caso a Mijael. Creo que el director necesitaba esos días libres para llamar a todos sus abogados y a su médico, o quizás más bien a su enterrador. Esas mini vacaciones nos vendrían bien aunque sólo serían dos días más; el punto negativo era que el que nos dieran un par de días libres significaba que el fin de cursos se atrasaría.

En cuanto se fueron las ambulancias, llevándose a Mijael y a Edward, las cosas volvieron parcialmente a la normalidad; los alumnos se retiraban conforme sus padres llegaban por ellos y pronto los bomberos volvieron a abrir la escuela, aunque sólo el director y algunos maestros quisieron regresar, entre ellos mis profesores de francés y de matemáticas. Me dieron ganas de seguir a la primera y pedirle que se apiadara de mí, que el incendio había afectado mi frágil mente y que necesitaba un año más de estudio para presentar el examen final pero me aguanté las ganas de hacerlo, no sé por qué pero creo que me hubiese mandado por un tubo de haberlo intentado.

\- Entrenador Kaltz.- el imbécil de Hoffman se acercó al papá de Adler y Mina, aprovechando que sus padres aún no aparecían.- ¿Se va a cancelar el partido del sábado después de esto?

\- ¿Qué?.- el ahora entrenador Kaltz no se acordaba de que teníamos programado un encuentro para dentro de dos días.- Eh, no lo sé, tendré que hablarlo con el otro equipo, después de ver cómo siguen Mijael y Edward, por supuesto.

\- ¿Nos enviará un aviso por Whatsapp o cómo lo sabremos?.- insistió Hoffman.- Le recuerdo que no vamos a tener clases sino hasta el lunes.

\- Quizás sea mejor suspenderlo, no creo que los otros chicos tengan ganas de jugar fútbol después de lo que pasado.- respondió el señor Kaltz, ignorando parcialmente al muchacho.

\- Entrenador, si me permite meterme en donde no me llaman, yo sugeriría que no lo cancelara.- intervino Erick Levin, con su característica cortesía tranquila.- A mí me gustaría jugar para olvidar lo que ha sucedido hoy.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, papá.- añadió Adler.- Es cierto que no contaremos con Mijael pero Erick y yo podemos hacernos cargo del ataque, no será ni la primera ni la última vez que lo hagamos.

\- Con Mijael no contamos en más de la mitad de los partidos porque le da flojera jugar.- tercié yo.- A mí también me caería bien el quitarme el estrés, además de que así no abultaremos el calendario final.

\- Eso también.- señaló Erick.- Con el desfase que ahora tenemos entre las clases y el torneo, no estaremos tan cargados de trabajo.

\- Es importante además que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad lo antes posible, papá.- señaló Mina, con una voz que tenía un alto nivel de manipulación femenina.- Mientras menos alteres el mundo de un adolescente, menos sufrirá.

Pronto se reunió junto a nosotros el 90% del equipo de fútbol de mi categoría, cada uno exponiendo sus motivos para querer jugar el sábado. Debimos de habernos vuelto locos, ¿de verdad estábamos asegurando tan campechanamente que queríamos jugar fútbol para olvidar nuestros problemas? ¿Quiénes éramos, nuestros traumatizados padres?

\- Es igualito a ti.- suspiró mi madre, dirigiéndose a mi padre.- Tan obsesionado como tú a esa edad.

\- Jugar fútbol es buena opción para olvidar los problemas.- replicó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, doctora.

Pretendí que no escuché eso y me enfoqué en el asunto que teníamos entre manos. Yo quería decirle a mi madre que no quería que se suspendiera el partido para que no se me mezclaran tantos pendientes pero me abstuve, de todos modos no me hubiera creído. El señor Kaltz, después de escuchar a los casi veinte quejosos que conformaban el club de fútbol juvenil, accedió a dejar el partido tal y como estaba programado. Los demás aplaudimos, aliviados porque nuestro pequeño mundo seguiría girando como debía hacerlo.

\- Si Wakabayashi no está en condiciones de jugar, yo puedo suplirlo.- señaló el bocón de Hoffman.- Seguro que el ir a rescatar a su novia lo dejó agotado.

\- Mi hijo estará en perfectas condiciones el próximo sábado, yo me encargo de eso.- antes de que yo pudiera responder, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se paró detrás de mí y me puso una mano en el hombro.- Espero que no tengas objeción, Kaltz.

\- Por supuesto que no, Gen.- el entrenador sonrió con burla.- Y seguro que Hoffman tampoco pues ya estaba determinado que Daisuke estará en el equipo titular debido a que recuperó ese puesto a base de esfuerzo.

Mi padre le lanzó tal mirada de odio contenido a Hoffman que éste balbuceó algo inentendible antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Vaya, que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi no bromeaba cuando dijo que no toleraba a Hoffman. Tengo que admitir que fue algo épico el ver a ese imbécil apabullarse ante la presencia de mi padre, seguro que se le quitaron las ganas de seguir molestando.

\- Si vuelve a acosarte, avísame para romperle la cara.- me soltó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, en voz baja.

\- ¡Gen, no puedes decirle eso!.- protestó mi madre, escandalizada.- ¡Se supone que debemos comportarnos como adultos!

\- A menos que la otra persona sea un imbécil redomado.- replicó mi padre, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Que conste, no me vayas a reclamar entonces cuando le patee al trasero a la madre chismosa que corrió el rumor de que Aremy está enferma.- mi madre le sonrió con cierta maldad.

Al final sólo nos quedamos los Kaltz, los chicos Levin y los Wakabayashi en la zona de evacuación. Si permanecimos ahí fue porque mis tíos Stefan y Débora tardaron mucho en llegar debido al tráfico y a nosotros no se nos ocurrió llevarnos a sus hijos y avisarles que los buscaran en nuestra casa. El accidente había llamado la atención de los medios de Múnich y en las calles había muchos automóviles de la prensa, junto con los carros de bomberos y los coches de policía, lo que causaba que hubiese más caos ahí del que se creó dentro de la escuela.

\- Bien, ya todo está bajo control.- de la nada salió mi padrino del interior de la Wittelsbach, con cara de quien ha hecho un buen trabajo.- Ya no hay nada que ver allá adentro.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- exclamé, sorprendido.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿A qué hora entraste?

\- Cuando más caos había.- Demian Krieg me lanzó una mirada misteriosa.- Ya sabes que es mi especialidad.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa, mi padrino salió a la calle para hablar con los reporteros, como si él tuviese la primicia de lo sucedido en la Wittelsbach. De verdad que Demian Krieg era un hombre raro y enigmático pero esa vez sí se pasó de misterioso. Lo único bueno fue que su acto permitió que los Levin pudieran entrar a la escuela para reunirse con sus hijos sin ser vistos.

\- Quisiera ir a ver a Mijael y a Edward al hospital pero no voy a poder.- musitó Jazmín, mientras mi tía Débora se comía a besos a sus hijos.

\- ¿Por qué no?.- preguntó el incorruptible Ichimei.- No hay tareas por entregar mañana, Jaz, ¿lo olvidas?

\- No lo olvidé pero no es por eso por lo que lo digo, sino porque no podré entrar al hospital.- replicó Jazmín.- Soy menor de edad y no tengo permitido el ingreso.

\- Si tan sólo conocieras a alguien que trabajara ahí, no sé, algún médico o enfermera que te pudiera ayudar sin problemas.- dije, con sarcasmo.- ¡Oh, espera! Creo que tenemos una madre que es doctora, ¿no?

\- Deja el sarcasmo de lado, Daisuke.- Jazmín me jaló la oreja.- No está bien pedirle a mamá que rompa las reglas por mí.

\- Pero ésta es una situación especial.- señaló Benji.- Por poco perdemos en un incendio a dos personas que nos importan, no creo que mamá se niegue a hacernos el favor de permitirnos entrar a verlos.

\- Ya veremos.- Jaz frunció el ceño, aunque se notaba que en el fondo sí quería pedirle a nuestra madre que hiciera trampa por ella.

Sin embargo, esa noche la entrada estaría vedada para cualquiera que no fueran los padres de Mijael y de Edward (y aun así ellos tuvieron muchos problemas para conseguir su ingreso), porque ambos acabaron en Terapia Intensiva. Los dos se intoxicaron con el humo y se quemaron las manos y parte de los brazos así que mi tía Gwen no quiso arriesgarse y los mandó a terapia para tenerlos mejor vigilados, a pesar de que estrictamente hablando no era tan necesario pero después de todo ella estaba emparentada con los dos y por lo mismo iba a darles el mejor tratamiento. Ahora comprendo mejor el significado de la palabra "nepotismo", si no me quedó claro con los Schneider con esto sí que lo tuve.

(¡Lección nerd del día! La Wikipedia define al nepotismo como un favor hecho a un familiar o a un amigo por el mero hecho de serlo, sin tener en cuenta otros méritos. ¡Que no se diga que con mi historia no aprenden!)

Todo esto lo supimos cuando mi tío Karl llegó a nuestra casa, acompañado de sus hijos y de los Ferrari. Mi tía Elieth y él, así como Bryan Cruyffort y mi tía Lara, se quedarían toda la noche en el hospital así que el señor Schneider les pidió a mis padres el favor de cuidar a sus otros tres hijos así como a los Ferrari (Lizzie y Vladimir se quedarían con mis tíos Leonardo y Marie). Por suerte, en la casa había seis adultos y muchas habitaciones disponibles de manera que cuidar a seis niños más no sería un problema. Yo estaba pensando en ir a buscar a Giovanna para preguntarle cómo estaba pero en cuanto mi tío Karl se hubo ido, mis padres me tendieron una emboscada en la sala.

\- Daisuke, tenemos que hablar contigo.- me dijo la doctora Del Valle, tan seria que supe que estaba metido en un problema grave.- Siéntate, por favor.

Ella estaba sentada en su diván como toda una reina justiciera, con mi padre detrás, recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, cual verdugo que esperaba la sentencia. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi no traía puesta su gorra y noté que su cabello ya había crecido lo suficiente para cubrirle el cráneo, igual que a mí, aunque él estaba menos quemado por el sol gracias a su costumbre de traer gorra (no, ni por eso voy a empezar a usarlas). Mi primer pensamiento fue preguntarme qué había hecho para merecer esa cacería de brujas, a últimas fechas ya estaba portándome decentemente.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hice, mamá?.- pregunté, tratando de no temblar, mientras me sentaba en el sillón de dos piezas que estaba frente al diván. Díganme, ¿mis padres son los únicos que hacen estas cosas?

\- Creo que sabes por qué te hemos llamado.- respondió la doctora Del Valle.- Hiciste mal al ir tú solo a buscar a Giovanna. ¿Tienes una idea de a qué riesgos te expusiste? Pudiste haber sido una víctima más o entorpecer las labores de rescate, no niego que tuviste buena intención pero tu acto fue tan impulsivo que pudo haber tenido graves consecuencias.

\- ¡Ah!.- no esperé que me fueran a regañar por mi estupidez pero debí de haberlo imaginado.- Lo siento, mamá. Sé que hice mal pero lo único en lo que pude pensar cuando nos dimos cuenta de que faltaba Giovanna fue en que alguien debía ir a ayudarla cuanto antes y que ese alguien podía ser yo.

\- ¿Y por qué creíste que eras el más adecuado para hacerlo?.- intervino mi padre, cuya voz estaba llena de curiosidad más que de enojo.

\- No lo sé, honestamente.- me encogí de hombros.- No pensé en otra cosa que en ayudar, lo admito, tan es así que a medio camino me cansé de llevar a Giovanna a cuestas, fue ahí cuando supe que había cometido una tontería.

\- Como te dije ya, lo que hiciste fue algo muy valiente pero también muy estúpido, Daisuke.- dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, quien tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.- Si querías ayudar, lo mejor que podías hacer era quedarte en donde estabas y no causar problemas. Aunque eres fuerte, sigues siendo un adolescente y por tanto no es tu responsabilidad el salvar a alguien a menos que seas la única persona disponible.

A mi parecer, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi reprimió una sonrisa porque pensó que él hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo si hubiese estado en mi lugar, sé que él habría regresado a la escuela a buscar a la persona que faltaba (sobre todo si esa persona era mamá), pero también estaba seguro de que no lo aceptaría nunca, al menos no delante de mí, no mientras fuese menor de edad y por supuesto no mientras mi madre estuviera en la misma habitación.

\- Te hemos dicho muchas veces que tienes que considerar las consecuencias de tus actos antes de tomar una decisión, cosa que no hiciste esta vez sino hasta que ya era muy tarde.- continuó la doctora Del Valle.- Y tienes que tener presente, para la próxima vez que se te ocurra dártelas de héroe, que una regla básica de cualquier rescatador es que primero tienes que estar a salvo tú antes de intentar salvar a alguien más. La idea es disminuir el número de víctimas, no aumentarlas. Por fortuna, Giovanna no estaba en peligro y por consiguiente tú tampoco pero en caso contrario hubiera habido dos heridos en vez de uno.

Bueno, ella tenía razón. Si bien muchos de mis compañeros aplaudieron mi osadía, lo cierto es que sí cometí una estupidez bien grande al ir a buscar a Giovanna yo solo. Como mi madre acababa de decirme, Giovanna nunca estuvo en peligro y podría haber esperado a que un profesor o bombero la sacara de la escuela, pero al meterme a buscarla y sacarla de su zona de seguridad, la expuse a ella a una lesión mayor y también me expuse a mí, sobre todo porque yo no tenía la condición física adecuada para salvarnos a los dos. No, no era un héroe, era un tarado de cabo a rabo. Sí, había cometido una estupidez y por tanto me había ganado una buena reprimenda por parte de mis padres.

\- Fui muy estúpido, mamá, de verdad lo siento.- me disculpé, con toda la sinceridad de la que fui capaz.- No volveré a actuar de manera tan irresponsable.

\- Nos gusta que tengas iniciativa y que quieras ayudar, no estamos en contra de eso.- respondió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Simplemente te pedimos que seas más consciente de las consecuencias antes de actuar y que no te arriesgues de manera innecesaria.

\- Eso haré, papá.- acepté, con humildad.- ¿Estoy castigado?

\- No.- mi madre titubeó.- A menos que tu padre no esté de acuerdo.

\- No creo que haya motivo para castigarte.- concordó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- No fue como si te hubieses metido en problemas por andar haciendo fechorías. Si hubiese sido otra la situación, merecerías un reconocimiento por tu valor.

\- Gracias.- suspiré, aliviado. De veras que no tenía ganas de batallar con más castigos.- Y por cierto, papá, si no hubiese sido por ti, me habría cansado de cargar a Giovanna desde mucho antes de que mi tío Karl y tú nos encontraran.

\- Pero el que la cargó hasta la salida fue Schneider, no yo.- mi padre enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

\- Sí, pero el que me entrenó para ser un portero fuerte fuiste tú.- repliqué.- Fue gracias a tu adiestramiento intensivo que soporté su peso durante mucho más tiempo del que creí.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi sonrió satisfecho, incluso mi madre se veía complacida. Creo que ni en sus más locos sueños imaginaron que yo terminaría por darle gracias a mi padre por haberme entrenado tan bien. Mi madre dijo entonces que podía irme y no me lo tuvo que repetir, no quería que cambiara de parecer con respecto a mi no-castigo. Supongo que pudo haber sido peor pero el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y la doctora Lily Del Valle no sancionarían a alguien que hizo lo que creyó que era correcto, pero yo tenía que tener bien presente que, si quería dármelas de héroe, tendría que estar en mejores condiciones físicas además de contar con un buen plan de escape. Por algo mi tío Leonardo se entrenaba constantemente para mantenerse en buena forma, siendo paramédico rescatista necesitaba hacerlo para poder ayudar a las personas.

Cuando salí de la sala me topé con los Schneider, quienes traían caras de angustia; sin decirles nada, me acerqué y pasé mis brazos por encima de Chris y de Claude, los cuales me abrazaron a su vez sin decirme nada, dejando a Vania en el centro de nuestra pequeña rueda.

\- Mijael va a estar bien.- les dije.- Ha salido de situaciones peores que ésta.

\- No recuerdo en este momento ni una ocasión que haya sido peor que la de hoy.- replicó Claude, preocupado.

\- ¿Ya se te olvidó la vez en la que él y yo estrellamos la camioneta contra la torre Eiffel, camarada?.- insistí.- Ésa ha sido la peor de todas nuestras travesuras y siempre lo será.

\- Es cierto.- Chris soltó una risita.- Sobre todo porque estábamos seguros de que nuestros padres y los tuyos los iban a mandar a Terapia Intensiva a base de golpes.

\- Eso hubiese sido tan épico.- añadió Claude, un poco más relajado.- Tienes razón en eso, Daisuke, aquélla vez fue peor.

\- ¿Ven?.- traté de sonar convincente.- Mijael va a estar bien, dentro de un par de días lo tendremos dando lata por aquí.

\- Espero que tengas razón.- murmuró Vania, en voz muy baja.

Seguimos abrazados durante otro rato sin decir nada. Era verdad que mi tío Karl había asegurado que tanto Mijael como Edward estaban fuera de peligro pero aun así no estaríamos tranquilos hasta que no pudiésemos verlos con nuestros propios ojos.

El que hubiera tantos adolescentes en la casa casi convirtió esa noche en una reunión, una compensación pequeña por la fiesta cancelada de Vania. Ciertamente que no hicimos más que ver películas y comer pizza pero eso hizo que la Pequeña Saltamontes se sintiera parcialmente mejor, al igual que los demás. Por cierto que fue en esa reunión en donde descubrí que mi hermano ya se le había declarado a Vania, ya los había visto tomados de la mano en la escuela pero no sabía que tan fuerte era su relación. Pensé que ambos eran muy chicos para tener esas etiquetas (yo tengo catorce y no me siento listo para tener una novia), pero el incorruptible Ichimei me dijo algo contra lo que no tuve réplica.

\- Ya te había dicho que la vida es muy corta, Dai.- me dijo Benji con esa sabiduría que no sé de dónde cuernos sacó.- Si la enfermedad de Aremy no lo dejó claro, el incendio de la mañana sí que lo hizo, que la Muerte nos ronda todo el tiempo. No te estoy diciendo que ahora creo que nos vamos a morir mañana sino que cada minuto de vida hay que disfrutarlo al máximo porque no sabemos si nos quedan muchos o pocos.

\- ¿No eres muy niño para tener esos pensamientos, camarada?.- pregunté, asombrado de su madurez.

\- Dice papá que son las circunstancias que te rodean las que te hacen crecer antes de tiempo o seguir siendo un niño.- Benji se encogió de hombros.

Bueno, que en eso nuestro padre tenía razón, aunque también es verdad que los últimos hechos ocurridos nos afectaron de diferente manera a Benji y a mí: mientras él maduró y se tomó las cosas con filosofía, yo me convertí en un amargado que reniega de todo, así que a lo que le dijo mi padre le añadiría que el madurar no sólo depende de la circunstancias sino también de la personalidad.

Todos nos sentíamos mal por estar comiendo pizza mientras veíamos las películas de Star Wars cuando dos de los nuestros estaban en el hospital, pero también era verdad que ponernos a llorar no iba a ayudar a nadie, ni siquiera a nosotros mismos. Aun así, en un punto de _Rogue One_ me sentí agotado mentalmente hablando y me escabullí, realmente necesitaba una pausa. Se me ocurrió que podía ir a ver a Giovanna para preguntarle cómo estaba, cuando llegó del hospital pidió permiso de retirarse a descansar y no la habíamos visto desde entonces. Aún no era muy tarde como para que ya se hubiese ido a dormir así que se me ocurrió subir a buscarla a su habitación; por pura casualidad la encontré en el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones de la planta alta, desplazándose con un par de muletas.

\- ¿Qué haces?.- le pregunté, apresurándome a llegar junto a ella.- ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo traértelo, sólo pídelo.

\- Oh, gracias, Dai, pero Mine me ha dado ya todo lo que necesito.- Gio sonrió al verme y se detuvo frente a mí.- Sólo fui al baño y aproveché para saludar a tus padrinos. ¿Y tú qué haces, ya vas a dormirte?

\- No.- negué.- De hecho venía a ver cómo estabas, como no bajaste con nosotros me preocupé un poco.

\- Qué dulce, Dai, gracias.- respondió ella, haciendo equilibrio para no caerse.- La verdad es que me duele el pie y no me sentía con muchos ánimos de hacer otra cosa que no fuera descansar, discúlpame.

\- No necesitas disculparte, es perfectamente entendible que sólo quieras reposar.- repliqué.- De hecho creo que nosotros estamos igual, el incendio nos afectó a todos aunque no queramos admitirlo.

\- De una manera o de otra, pero sí.- aceptó Giovanna, en voz baja.- Creo que es la primera vez que me toca ver a la Muerte tan de cerca.

\- Fue la primera vez para muchos.- desvié la mirada al recordar lo sucedido.- No es algo que deje indiferente a cualquiera.

\- Sobre todo porque dos personas que nos importan estuvieron a punto de no volver.- ella a su vez agachó la cabeza.- Eso me impactó más que el hecho de que yo también salí herida.

\- Y no es para menos, yo me hubiera puesto igual así que no te preocupes, es comprensible que quieras mantenerte alejada de cualquier alboroto durante un rato.- me di cuenta de que comenzaba a cansarse de estar apoyada en las muletas.- ¿Te acompaño a tu habitación?

\- Me basta con llegar al sillón que tienen aquí arriba, que por el momento ya me cansé de estar acostada.- Giovanna echó a andar otra vez.- ¿No es mucha molestia para ti?

\- Para nada.- estuve tentado a tomarla del brazo para que se apoyara en mí pero decidí que estorbaría menos si simplemente la dejaba caminar y me limitaba a vigilarla.

La mansión Wakabayashi alemana es bastante grande, por algo es una mansión (o casi); las habitaciones que ocupábamos nosotros se separaban de las de invitados por un pequeño descanso en donde mamá había puesto un sillón, una mesa y un par lámparas (que Mine o James prendían todas las noches porque aparentemente los Wakabayashi somos tan inútiles que no sabemos ni prender lámparas), quién sabe si porque le desesperaba ver ese espacio vacío o porque temía que alguien se cansara de recorrer la casa y tuviese la necesidad de recostarse en algún lado (bueno, eso fue lo que le pasó a Giovanna; punto para ti, mamá). Sea como fuere, fue ahí a donde acompañé a Giovanna, quien se dejó caer en el sillón con cierto alivio, apoyando el tobillo lastimado en la mesita.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a llevar eso?.- señalé la férula que había en su pie, al tiempo que me acomodaba junto a ella.

\- Un par de semanas, supuestamente.- contestó Giovanna.- Pudo haber sido mucho peor pero gracias a ti no fue así, Dai, lo que me recuerda que también te estaba buscando porque quería preguntarte algo.

\- ¿En serio?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Para qué soy bueno?

 _"¿Para casarnos y tener muchos hijos y ser felices por siempre, mi hermoso ángel pelirrojo?"_ , pensé.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que regresaste a la escuela sólo para buscarme?.- soltó Giovanna, agarrándome desprevenido.- Pensé que también te habías rezagado y que me encontraste por casualidad pero Vania me dijo que saliste corriendo cuando avisaron que yo seguía adentro.

\- ¡Ah!.- sentí que me puse colorado.- ¡Condenada Vania! ¿Para qué anda contando cosas que no debe? No le tomes importancia, Gio, no fue la gran cosa, da lo mismo si entré por ti a si te encontré por accidente, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto que no.- negó ella, enfática.- ¡Arriesgaste tu vida por mí y no me lo dijiste!

\- Tanto como que arriesgar la vida pues no.- me rasqué la nuca, inquieto.- Digo, tú no estuviste en peligro real y yo tampoco.

\- Pero eso tú no lo sabías.- replicó Giovanna.- Tú sólo sabías que yo me había perdido en una escuela que se incendiaba y a pesar de eso fuiste por mí. No sabías si yo estaba en una zona de peligro, si estaba lastimada en serio o si tendrías la posibilidad de hacer algo por mí pero aun así fuiste a buscarme.

\- Ya sé que fui un idiota redomado.- quería lanzarme por la ventana de la vergüenza que sentía, que Giovanna me hiciera ver mi estupidez pesaba más que el regaño de mis padres.- Ya sé que debí dejar que un adulto se hiciera cargo pero sólo quería ayudarte…

\- ¿Bromeas, no?.- sus hermosos ojos azules chispeaban.- ¡Nunca antes alguien había hecho algo así por mí! Los chicos de mi grupo se preocuparon más por ponerse a salvo ellos mismos, ni se detuvieron cuando me caí, pero tú fuiste por mí e insististe en llevarme cargando hasta la salida a pesar de que no podías conmigo. No era tu obligación y aun así lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque eres importante para mí.- me puse a mirar una mancha en la pared.- Porque no iba a permitir que algo te sucediera.

\- Eso es muy dulce de tu parte.- dijo Giovanna, con cierta emoción en la voz.- Eso te convierte en mi caballero de brillante uniforme de fútbol, Daisuke Wakabayashi. De verdad, nunca podré demostrarte lo agradecida que estoy contigo por haberme protegido cuando nadie más lo hizo.

\- Insisto, no tuvo tanta importancia.- me sentía muy avergonzado.

Parecía que Giovanna iba a decir algo más pero cambió de parecer y en vez de hablar, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sorprendido, la miré directamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar alguna palabra o frase que no resultara idiota pero la mente se me quedó en blanco cuando vi en los ojos de Giovanna un sentimiento que se asemejaba mucho al… ¿Amor? ¿Era amor por mí lo que había en esos ojos azules?

Aquí hago una pausa para decir: ¿En verdad estaba pasando esto? ¿No sería que sí me lesioné en el incendio y que todo era producto de un coma inducido? Quizás yo no me encontraba realmente ahí sino en un hospital con tubos y sondas saliendo de todos mis orificios, eso tendría mucha más lógica pero sería mucho más deprimente. Pero aparentemente eso era _real_ y Giovanna Ferrari y yo estábamos sentados a solas en un desierto rincón de mi casa. Ella acababa de darme un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento por haber sido tan idiota y protegerla en un momento en el que se encontraba indefensa. Sus ojos azules estaban radiantes y me daban a entender que había algo más que una buena amistad entre nosotros y su boca entreabierta me confirmaba que estaba dispuesta a dar más besos si así yo lo deseaba. Yo la adoraba, ¡por dios que estaba loco por ella! Y una oportunidad así no se da dos veces en la vida así que hice la cosa más asquerosa que había hecho en mis catorce años de vida: la besé. Y me di cuenta de por qué a todo mundo le encanta besar.

Sí, lo admito, ése fue mi primer beso. A pesar de que Giovanna no fue la primera niña que me gustó, no besé a ninguna otra porque seguía considerando los besos como algo asqueroso así que había mantenido mis labios tan virgencitos como prepuberta mexicana. Giovanna fue la primera chica que me hizo plantearme el qué se sentiría besar otros labios pero aun así besar no era algo que me muriera por hacer. Por supuesto, por lo menos hasta antes de ese momento, en donde consideré que la situación fue perfecta para hacerlo. Mi primer beso no fue algo memorable ni romántico ni duradero, de hecho pienso que estuvo bastante baboso pero a pesar de eso me catapultó a las nubes. ¡Había besado a la niña de mis sueños! Pero no contaba con que la niña de mis sueños quizás no sentía lo mismo por mí ya que ésta se separó después de lo que consideré que fueron pocos segundos.

\- ¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso, Daisuke Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Giovanna.

\- Lo siento.- farfullé, confundido.- Pensé que…

\- ¿Por qué me has besado?.- ella volvió a preguntar.- ¿Qué te impulsó a hacer algo así?

\- No lo sé.- mentí, poniéndome en pie.- Creo que sólo fue la emoción del momento.

\- Será mejor que regrese a mi cuarto, todavía me siento cansada.- Giovanna decidió ignorarme, se puso en pie ella sola y echó a andar hacia su habitación.- No me sigas, por favor.

"Piensa en las consecuencias de tus actos", escuché la voz de mi madre hablando como mi conciencia. "No sólo en el fútbol y en la vida, también en el amor hay hacerlo".

\- Me gustas, Giovanna.- solté, sin pensarlo demasiado.- Me gustas muchísimo, desde antes de que llegaras a Alemania. Eres inteligente, graciosa y muy linda. Si te besé fue porque me gustas, es la verdad.

Ay, ¿por qué carajos hice eso? ¿Qué fue lo que me impulsó a declararme así, en un momento tan inadecuado? Me había pasado de estúpido, otra vez, pero creo que el incendio de la mañana me hizo sentir que vida sólo hay una, como si la enfermedad de mi hermana no fuese suficiente recordatorio de que la vida es muy frágil y que no había que contenerse de hacer algo que uno quería por miedo o por indecisión. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión mi osadía no había tenido una buena recompensa.

\- ¿Me escuchaste?.- solté, cuando vi que Giovanna no se inmutó ante mi conesión.

\- Sí, te oí.- respondió ella, deteniéndose un par de segundos antes de volver a andar.

No agregó algo más y yo tampoco lo hice; me dejé caer en el sillón, agaché la cabeza y no la levanté ni cuando escuché que una puerta se cerraba a lo lejos. Vaya que ahora entendía cómo se sentía Mijael, ¡me le declaré a la chica de mis sueños y ésta me dejó en visto! No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo quería quedarme ahí hasta fusionarme con el sillón. ¿Por qué, en nombre de Lev Yashin, le dije a Giovanna que me gusta? ¿Por qué se me ocurrió besarla? Si antes tenía dudas sobre que yo no le gusto, ahora ya no tenía ninguna.

\- Daisuke, ¿qué sucede?.- escuché la voz de mi padre como si viniera de muy lejos.- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?

\- No, papá, estoy bien.- respondí.- Sólo me bateó la chica que me gusta.

\- ¿Qué dices?.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se sorprendió.- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Daisuke? Explícame, por favor.

Sentí que alguien me tiraba de la camiseta para levantarme; ahí me di cuenta de que mi padre no se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia sino que estaba sentado junto a mí. Él se veía realmente preocupado, no voy a negarlo, pero yo estaba demasiado triste como para que me importara.

\- Le dije a Giovanna que me gusta.- dije, con voz lastimera y patética.- Le di un beso. Pensé que ella sentía lo mismo y no fue así…

\- ¿Qué?.- mi padre casi se queda con la boca abierta.- ¿Estás hablándome en serio?

\- Que sí, papá, no sé por qué te inventaría algo como esto.- farfullé.- Me le declaré a la chica que me gusta y ella me mandó a volar. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir para que me entiendas?

\- Pero a ver, dime, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que te rechazó?.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se veía incómodo.

\- Porque cuando la besé me reclamó por haberlo hecho, después se levantó y se fue, pidiéndome que no la siguiera.- expliqué, volviendo a enterrar la cabeza entre las manos.- Soy un baboso de primera, Giovanna no va a querer verme nunca más.

Me he preguntado muchas veces qué habrá pensado el gran Genzo Wakabayashi en esos momentos en los que descubrió que su hijo adolescente ya tenía problemas de amor. Digo, no debió haber sido fácil para él, considerando que ya confesó que se enamoró muy pocas veces en la vida, a lo mucho unas dos y una de ésas fue de mi madre. En eso el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y yo sí somos bien diferentes, a mi edad él no pensaba en mujeres y estaba seguro de que ése era un tema que nunca le importaría, yo por el contrario quería aventarme a un pozo por el hecho de que me había rechazado una chica. Pobre de mi padre, en verdad que lo compadezco, seguro que a él también le hubiese gustado lanzarse por un pozo.

\- Eh, confieso que no sé qué decirte, Daisuke.- dijo mi atribulado padre.- Yo no pasé por esas cosas a tu edad.

\- Ni a mi edad ni a ninguna otra.- repliqué, suspirando.- Mi tía Elieth me comentó que como conquistador eres un fiasco.

\- ¿Eso te dijo?.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi frunció el ceño de una manera tan cómica que a pesar de todo estuve a punto de reírme.- ¡Eso es mentira, no lo soy! De alguna manera conquisté a tu madre, ¿no?

\- Yo le dije lo mismo y mi tía respondió que eso fue porque mamá te compadeció.- comenté.

\- Voy a colgar a la Peque en cuanto la vea.- bufó mi padre indignado.- Está bien, no sé mucho sobre romance pero tampoco soy un idiota, conquistar a tu madre no fue cosa fácil pero no iba a darme por vencido, ya había decidido que ella sería mía y de nadie más, sólo era cosa de que se diera cuenta y lo admitiera. Ni siquiera sé por qué no reconoció desde el principio que yo siempre fui su mejor opción.

\- De verdad, papá, creo que la tía Elieth tiene razón, como conquistador eres un fiasco.- puse los ojos en blanco.- En serio, ¿cómo le hiciste para que mamá te hiciera caso? Porque si le hubieras dicho lo que acabas de decirme, seguro que te deja para irse con Hugo Ramírez.

\- Hmmm.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi gruñó ante la mención de su antiguo rival.- ¿Cómo sabes tú sobre Hugo Ramírez?

\- ¿Realmente eso importa ahora?.- supe que se me había ido la lengua y traté de desviar su atención.- ¡Te dije que Giovanna Ferrari me rechazó y tú te preocupas por cosas que ocurrieron en la prehistoria!

\- No abuses, Daisuke.- mi padre suspiró y trató de concentrarse.- Mira, admito que no soy bueno en estos asuntos y que quizás alguien más podría aconsejarte mejor pero no te des por vencido hasta que ella no te diga abiertamente que no siente algo por ti. ¿O es que ya lo hizo?

\- No.- admití.- Sólo me dejó hablando solo cuando le confesé que me gusta.

\- Bien, eso ya es una ventaja.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi sonrió, aliviado.- Mientras no te diga que no siente lo mismo por ti, no estás derrotado aún. Considera también todas tus variables, incluyendo las que no dependen de ti. Hoy no fue precisamente un buen día por lo que pasó con Mijael y con Edward, además de que Giovanna también salió lastimada, seguramente está cansada o deprimida. Dale algo de tiempo y deja que razone las cosas, quizás cuando se sienta mejor verá la situación desde una perspectiva diferente. Y si no es así, siempre queda la posibilidad de que luches por ella; como te he dicho ya, mientras no te rechace con todas sus letras aún tienes esperanza.

Bueno, tengo que admitir que mi padre será un imbécil con el tema de las mujeres pero sí que sabe cómo planear una estrategia de ataque; supongo que así es como consiguió conquistar a mi madre, la trató como un partido de fútbol que había que ganar (ay, mamá, en serio, qué enamorada tenías que estar para caer con alguien tan lerdo como él). Además, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi intentó realmente consolarme y eso ya era muy meritorio, supongo que me he de haber visto patético y sintió lástima de mi persona.

\- ¿Sabes, papá? A tu manera has sabido levantarme la moral.- sonreí, aunque apenas.- Pero en serio que tengo que estar de acuerdo con mamá con que no es sano comparar todo con un partido de fútbol.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Me ha funcionado muy bien hasta ahora.- él esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

Y luego se preguntan de dónde saqué mi cinismo.

\- Si tú lo dices.- me puse en pie.- Creo que voy a bajar o los demás se preguntarán qué pasó conmigo. Además, supongo que es mejor que irme a mi cuarto a compadecerme.

Porque, para colmo de males, la única persona con la que hubiese querido hablar sobre Giovanna estaba en el hospital. Comencé a sentirme muy cansado otra vez, qué bueno que no tendría que ir a la escuela al día siguiente porque no podría soportar estar ahí con Giovanna presente y Mijael en el hospital. Por no olvidar al idiota de Hoffman quien seguía presionándome, lo que me hizo recordar que le debía un agradecimiento a mi papá.

\- Por cierto, gracias por defenderme en la mañana.- dije.- Ya me estaba cansando de batallar con ese imbécil.

\- No soy partidario de entrometerme en las batallas de mis hijos pero ese pequeño desgraciado es, como dice tu madre, "otro cantar".- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi frunció el ceño.- La mayoría de los bravucones se detienen con un buen golpe pero parece ser que él no va a admitir tan fácilmente su derrota así que, si sigue molestando, no dudes en hablar conmigo, ya encontraremos la manera de ponerle un alto a su fanfarronería.

\- Sí, papá.- no pude evitar sonreír.- Y también hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte…

\- ¿Qué es?.- mi padre enarcó las cejas.

\- En la mañana me habló el señor Ozora desde Japón.- respondí, pausadamente.

\- ¡Ah!.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se sorprendió, evidentemente no sabía de esa llamada.- ¿Tsubasa te habló? No me comentó algo al respecto. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

\- Me felicitó por mi cumpleaños y… me repitió que quiere que me una a la Selección para el Campeonato Sub-16 de la Confederación Asiática de Fútbol.- continué, con tanta calma como pude.

\- ¿Y qué le contestaste?.- quiso saber mi padre.

\- Le agradecí por ambas cosas… y le dije que no quería jugar para Japón.- respondí, tras lo cual añadí de forma muy dramática.- Por el momento. No creo que Aremy ya esté bien para septiembre y no quiero irme con el miedo de que al volver me haya perdido sus últimos días de vida.

\- No digas eso, Daisuke.- me amonestó mi padre, con severidad.- No debes de pensar de esa manera.

\- Sé que no pero siempre existe esa posibilidad.- repliqué.- Por lo menos no quiero irme de Alemania en este año, ya se verá el siguiente. ¿Está mal eso, padre?

\- No.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se removió, incómodo.- Dije que respetaría tus decisiones pero espero que en algún momento aceptes una convocatoria de Tsubasa, que Japón te necesita.

Otra vez el asunto terminó poniéndose tirante entre ambos. Cada vez que había una convocatoria que yo rechazaba, mi padre volvía a ponerse en su plan intransigente de querer que a fuerza juegue con Japón. ¿Iba a ser así hasta que yo me animara a decirle que quería cambiarme de nacionalidad? Porque definitivamente ya no iba a ceder, no tan fácilmente, con respecto a lo de jugar para Japón.

\- Sí, padre.- me aguanté las ganas de responderle como quería.- Voy a bajar con mis primos, si no te molesta.

\- Adelante.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi asintió con la cabeza.

Ése hubiera sido un buen momento para preguntarle si le tenía miedo a la Muerte, pero ya me sentía cansado y lo único que quería era distraerme un rato así que lo dejé para otra ocasión. Por fortuna, ya se había terminado _Rogue One_ y ahora mis amigos estaban viendo una película mexicana muy estúpida, _Salvando al Soldado Pérez_ , con la que me dediqué a reír sin preocuparme de nada. Ya después vería cómo resolver mi triste situación con Giovanna.

Y siguiendo con el tema de las convocatorias a las Selecciones Nacionales, al día siguiente del incendio de la Wittelsbach a Mijael y a Adler les llegaron invitaciones para formar parte de la Selección de Alemania Sub-17. Obvio es, yo me enteré de la de Adler porque su carta le llegó a mi casa, lo de Mijael lo supe después por boca de Claude. El caso es que, así como Tsubasa Ozora me quería para jugar el Campeonato Sub-16 de la AFC, así el entrenador de la Sub-17 alemana, Manfred Margus, quería a los hijos de sus ex compañeros de Selección para competir en la Eurocopa Sub-17. Es probable que no lo sepan así que les diré que la Eurocopa Sub-17 se juega cada año (tremenda flojera) y que ése año en específico se utilizaría para clasificar al Mundial Sub-17, así que era obvio que el entrenador Margus buscaría contar con los mejores futbolistas jóvenes. Adler aceptó la convocatoria sin dudar, para él era un honor el poder jugar con su Selección y ni qué decir que el señor Kaltz estaba lleno de orgullo por su muchacho. Sin embargo, Mijael Schneider era otro cantar.

Para empezar, Mijael estaba en el hospital y no sabíamos qué iba a pasar con él, cuánto tiempo le tomaría recuperarse y si lo haría por completo (estoy exagerando, claro que se iba a recuperar por completo), pero el problema principal, a pesar de todo, no era saber cuándo se iba a reponer Mijael sino si éste ahora sí aceptaría la invitación para jugar con Alemania, porque déjenme y les digo que yo no he sido el único en rechazar una convocatoria de la Selección de su país. Mijael fue convocado también el año anterior para jugar la Euro Sub-17 pero él dejó esa carta sin respuesta. Cuando los seleccionadores teutones fueron a buscarlo para preguntarle cuál era su decisión, Mijael campechanamente les dijo que no iba a aceptar porque tenía planeado jugar con Francia (recordando pues que mi tía Elieth es mitad francesa y mitad mexicana). El rumor de que Mijael Schneider rechazó el jugar con Alemania por querer hacerlo con Francia se corrió de alguna manera y después fueron los franceses quienes lo convocaron; mi trol amigo sí respondió a esta carta, diciendo que no aceptaba la invitación porque había decidido que jugaría para México. Ni qué decir que para estas alturas los mexicanos ya habían entendido que Mijael estaba jugando con todos los equipos que querían reclutarlo y se ahorraron la vergüenza de ser rechazados. En conclusión, ni Francia ni Alemania contaron con el hijo del Káiser para ese campeonato europeo y está de más decir que México tampoco pudo llamarlo a sus filas para otros torneos. Mi tío Karl se volvió loco intentando razonar con su hijo porque éste le dijo que, sin importar lo que cualquiera le dijera, él no se convertiría en futbolista profesional y por eso no aceptaría ninguna convocatoria.

Pero eso ocurrió el año pasado y en el actual Mijael ya estaba más dispuesto a jugar fútbol. En la Selección de Alemania debía de haber alguien que pecaba de soñador porque, con la esperanza de que Mijael cambiara de parecer, le envió una nueva convocatoria. Mi tío Karl me confesaría después que no tenía muchas esperanzas al respecto pero que de todos modos habló con Mijael sobre el tema. La decisión que tomó mi amigo con respecto a jugar para Alemania habría de repercutirme a mí después, en un movimiento del que yo no me enteraría sino hasta mucho más tarde y que por poco me cuesta una pelea severa con mi padre.

\- Ojalá que tú pudieras jugar con nosotros, Daisuke.- me comentó Adler cuando me habló de su convocatoria.- Eres la última pieza que nos falta para formar un equipo fuerte.

\- Alemania está llena de porteros buenos.- me encogí de hombros, tratando de ocultar mi frustración.- Seguro que habrá alguien que pueda hacerlo tan bien como yo.

\- Quizás, pero no sería tan divertido.- replicó Adler.- Siempre he tenido la esperanza de jugar en un equipo en donde estemos Mijael, tú y yo.

Sí, yo también lo quería pero en esta vida hay que acostumbrarse a las decepciones, ¿no? ¿Qué otra cosa podría salirme mal en esos días, aparte de saber que yo no sería convocado a la Selección de Alemania? Giovanna seguía esquivándome, Mijael permanecía en Terapia Intensiva, Aremy continuaba con un tratamiento que parecía no estarle haciendo efecto y yo seguía teniendo un examen final de francés por presentar. Bueno, que al menos las cosas ya no podrían ponerse peor.

Y sin embargo, las cosas sí que podían ponerse peores. A media mañana escuché que sonó el teléfono fijo de la casa, tras lo cual oí que alguien gritaba acaloradamente en el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones. Asustado por creer que mis padres habían recibido malas noticias de la salud de Aremy, me asomé a ver qué ocurría. Y ojalá que no lo hubiera hecho. Cuando salí al pasillo encontré a mi padre ahí, con actitud enojada. Jazmín, quien también había salido de su cuarto para saber qué sucedía, me miró con tristeza.

\- Ay, Dai, no tenías la necesidad de hacerlo.- me dijo ella, compasivamente.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Yo qué hice?

\- Daisuke, quiero hablar contigo.- dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, con voz agria.- Ahora mismo.

\- ¿Sobre qué, papá?.- no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Me decepcionas, Daisuke.- gritó mi padre, mirándome fijamente.- ¡No creí que fueras capaz de caer tan bajo!

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi comenzó a regañarme y a decirme que mi actitud y mi comportamiento eran de lamentarse. Que lo había decepcionado y que había perdido toda su confianza. Yo me sentía como cuando llegas a la mitad de una película y no entiendes lo que sucede porque te perdiste la primera mitad, pero cada vez que quería hablar, mi padre me interrumpía con mucha severidad.

\- ¡Papá!.- grité para hacerme oír.- ¡No entiendo qué está pasando! ¿Qué fue lo que crees que hice, podrías decirme?

\- ¿De verdad vas a hacerte el tonto?.- respondió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, iracundo.- Acabo de recibir una llamada de la Wittelsbach, ¡el coordinador de tu grupo me ha dicho ya que cambiaste tu calificación de francés hackeando el sistema de la escuela!

Me quedé atónito. ¿Qué yo hice qué cosa?

 **Notas:**

\- Lev Yashin fue un portero de la Unión Soviética y es considerado como el mejor guardameta del siglo XX, incluso es el ícono del Mundial de Rusia 2018.


	30. En medio de la tormenta

**Capítulo 30. En medio de la tormenta.**

Si mi vida fuese una novela, en esos momentos en donde estaba siendo acusado de hacer algo que no hice se escucharía una música dramática de fondo y se le harían acercamientos innecesarios a la cara enojada de mi padre. Yo, por mi parte, sería enfocado por una luz que destacaría mi rostro de preocupación, segundos antes de que la escena se fuese a negro. Por supuesto, mi vida no es una novela y no sucedió lo que acabo de contar pero tengo la increíble habilidad de pensar idioteces cuando estoy estresado y estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada ante esta reflexión tan imbécil. Sin embargo, mi indignación era mayor que mi estupidez y esto evitó que se desencadenara el caos. ¿Se imaginan lo que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi me hubiera hecho si se me hubiese ocurrido reírme en ese momento? Sin duda que yo habría acabado como esclavo de algún árabe millonario, castrado y condenado a pasar mi vida dando de comer a los camellos.

Volviendo a lo importante, ¿alguna vez los han acusado de hacer algo que no hicieron pero, como se han metido muchas veces en problemas, ya nadie les cree cuando dicen que son inocentes? Sí, supongo que sí, no creo ser el único.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- exclamé, cuando mi padre me acusó de haber alterado mi calificación en francés.- ¡Yo no hice nada, no soy tan estúpido como para intentar hacer algo así!

\- ¡No quiero que me mientas, Daisuke!.- respondió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, furioso.- ¡Has llegado demasiado lejos esta vez, estoy muy decepcionado de ti!

\- ¡Ya te dije que yo no lo hice!.- protesté, comenzando a enojarme.- ¿Por qué rayos no me crees, padre?

\- ¡No me grites!.- mi padre me ordenó que dejara de hacer algo que él mismo estaba haciendo.- ¡Te creo perfectamente capaz de hackear las computadoras de la escuela para cambiar tu cuatro en francés por un uno!

¿En serio, papá? ¿Crees que sería tan tarado como para cambiar mi nota mínima aprobatoria por un excelente? Primera regla fundamental de un tramposo: no levantes sospechas. Si yo hubiese querido cambiar mi calificación, no me habría puesto un uno sino un dos, sería menos dudoso. Hay que ser verdaderamente idiota para hacer lo contrario.

\- ¿Y cuándo se supone que hice eso, padre?.- cuestioné, tratando de no gritar.- ¿Y cómo? No tengo habilidades de hacker, por mucho que quiera fanfarronear con eso.

\- Yo qué voy a saber.- respondió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, fastidiado.- Pero si la escuela lo ha dicho por algo ha de ser. ¿O me vas a negar que hace tiempo hackeaste los correos electrónicos de Débora y Levin?

Ups, sí, maldita sea, eso sí fue verdad. La noche en la que los Levin llegaron a Alemania, mis amigos y yo nos divertimos rompiendo las contraseñas de las cuentas de e-mail de los padres de Erick, ya lo mencioné en el capítulo 5. Pero eso fue distinto, caramba, si adivinar una contraseña de alguien a quien conoces es de lo más fácil, pero entrar al sistema de calificaciones de la escuela, con tantos bloqueos, cortafuegos y sistemas de seguridad informática es más propio de un pirata informático profesional y yo no lo soy, caramba, que sólo tengo catorce años y no soy súper dotado, por más que quiera creer que sí lo soy.

\- Papá, eso fue diferente, adivinar la contraseña de un correo convencional no es difícil.- traté de explicarme.- Pero entrar a un sistema escolar sí que lo es…

\- Yo no sé nada de eso así que no intentes convencerme con palabras sin sentido.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Ya no confío en ti, Daisuke, me has decepcionado en verdad.

\- ¿Y cuál es la novedad?.- creo que las palabras de mi padre me hirieron más de lo que me gustaría admitir.- Tú nunca has confiado en mí porque me niego a seguir tus pasos, porque me he negado a ser un obsesivo que sólo piensa en el fútbol. ¡Todo el tiempo crees ciegamente lo que te dicen los demás en vez de darme el beneficio de la duda, sólo porque no soy "perfecto" como tú! ¡Pues perdóname por ser una decepción pero tú tampoco has sabido ser un buen padre!

\- ¡Dai, no te vayas!.- Jazmín, que no se marchó cuando empezó la pelea entre nuestro padre y yo, intentó detenerme.

Sí, salí corriendo como princesa Disney en desgracia. Sí, me encerré en mi habitación dando un portazo. Sí, lloré como princesa Disney en desgracia mientras golpeaba un saco de dormir que tenía guardado en el clóset. Sí, en ese momento me quería morir pero más de la rabia que de otra cosa. ¿Qué cuernos estaba sucediendo, de verdad alguien cambió mi calificación en francés? ¿No se trataba de alguna broma? Bueno, ya lo dije alguna vez, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi no hace bromas así que si él me lo dijo debe ser cierto. ¿Pero cómo, cuándo, a qué hora, en qué momento fue, quién lo hizo y por qué razón? Es que no se me podía ocurrir quién podría querer tenderme una trampa como ésa, no había motivos para ello. ¿O será que alguien quiso ayudarme, se pasó de "buena onda" y no pensó en las consecuencias? Lo cierto es que no se me venía a la mente ninguna explicación coherente para ese grave problema en el que estaba metido.

Mientras tanto, tras haber realizado mi drama de princesa Disney en desgracia, mi madrina (ey, todas las princesas Disney tenemos una, ¿qué no?), quien también vio la escena con lujo de detalles, se acercó a mi encabronado padre para hablar con él; Jaz, a su vez, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer era desaparecer y regresó a su habitación, a pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de hablar conmigo, o eso fue lo que ella me dijo después. En cualquier caso, mi linda y preciosa madrina no dudó en poner las cosas en claro, algo que desgraciadamente mi terco padre no iba a permitir del todo.

\- No me gusta meterme en la manera en la que educas a tus hijos, Genzo, pero acabas de cometer un error.- le recriminó Catrina al gran Genzo Wakabayashi. ¿He dicho ya que ella es de las pocas personas que se atreven a llamar a mi padre por su nombre de pila?.- Lo último que tu hijo necesita ahora es que lo acuses de haber hecho algo que no hizo.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no lo hizo?.- cuestionó mi padre.- Su profesora no inventaría ese cuento y no sé quién más podría haber cambiado las notas si no fue él. Además, Daisuke admitió haber hackeado los correos de los Levin, no creo que sea tan difícil entrar al sistema de la escuela.

\- Yo no sé si sea fácil o no pero sí sé que mi ahijado no es un tramposo.- replicó Catrina, sin inmutarse.- Y eso tú mejor que nadie debería de saberlo. Tú lo criaste, ¿no es así? Tú has estado encima de él durante sus catorce años de vida, inculcándole tus ideas y tu forma de pensar, obligándolo a seguir tu régimen estricto, sólo dejándolo respirar cuando Lily ha intercedido para evitar que lo conviertas en una máquina idéntica a ti. ¿Crees entonces que, con ese entrenamiento tan intenso para convertirse en el segundo Genzo Wakabayashi, sería capaz de hacer trampa en algo tan elemental?

¡Auch, eso debió doler! El gran Genzo Wakabayashi no está acostumbrado a que alguien le hable de esa manera, son contadas las personas que pueden hacerlo y no morir en el intento, pero él siempre le ha tenido muchísimo respeto a Catrina y por tanto ella podía echarle sus verdades a la cara. Ay, madrina, que de verdad que me habría encantado ver este asunto en persona, pero entiendo que no habría sido igual de haber estado yo presente.

\- No.- admitió mi padre, ofuscado.- Por supuesto que no pero… También es verdad que a últimas fechas he sido muy blando con él…

\- ¿Llamas "ser blando" a dejarlo pensar en otra cosa que no sea fútbol?.- mi madrina continuó con sus ataques.- No te pases de estúpido, por favor, Genzo. Tu hijo tiene derecho a querer hacer de su vida lo que le venga en gana y no sentirse obligado a hacer lo que alguno de sus padres desea. Tu mujer te ama demasiado como para decírtelo pero a últimas fechas, en las que según tú fuiste "muy blando", has sido más padre para Daisuke de lo que lo fuiste en todos esos años en donde sólo querías presionarlo para que el fútbol fuese el único pensamiento que existiera en su mente.

\- Ya, Catrina, por favor.- pidió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, irritado.- No me ayudas con tantos ataques dirigidos a mi manera de educar a mis hijos, menos mal que dijiste que no querías meterte en eso.

\- Me disculpo si he tocado una fibra sensible pero sabes bien que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad.- Catrina suavizó el tono de su voz.- En estos momentos Daisuke necesita que confíes en él, Genzo, no que des por hecho que lo que te ha dicho alguien más es verdad.

Si mi padre fuese otro, seguro que le habría preguntado a Catrina qué podía hacer conmigo, pero el gran Genzo Wakabayashi es demasiado orgulloso como para demostrar ante alguien más que tenía dudas con respecto a qué hacer con uno de sus hijos; por mucho respeto que él le tuviese a Catrina, seguía siendo terco y reservado y jamás expresaría sus miedos en voz alta.

\- Me parece que tengo que hablar de este tema con mi esposa, Catrina.- fue lo que mi padre respondió.- ¿Sería mucha molestia el pedirte que la releves por un rato de su labor de cuidar a mi hija?

\- Sabes que no es molestia, Genzo.- Catrina le sonrió con ternura.- Espero que tomes en cuenta mi consejo y que confíes un poco más en tu hijo.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi no respondió pero ni falta que hacía. Ambos fueron entonces a la habitación de Aremy para que Catrina se quedara y así mi madre pudiera salir a hablar con mi padre, irónicamente al sillón en donde yo me le había declarado a Giovanna la noche previa. Dice mi padre que cuando la doctora Del Valle se enteró de "mi" trampa, soltó tantas palabras en español que a él no le quedó duda de que a mí me iba a cocinar vivo. ¡Y yo no había hecho nada! ¿Cómo iba a convencer a mis padres de que era verdad? No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sufrido matrimonio Wakabayashi llegara hasta la humilde puerta de mi habitación, a donde mi madre entró como tromba porque yo no le puse seguro a la chapa.

\- ¿ME QUIERES EXPLICAR, DAISUKE WAKABAYASHI, CÓMO FUE QUE TE ATREVISTE A COMETER LA ESTUPIDEZ DE HACER TRAMPA CON TUS CALIFICACIONES?.- la doctora Del Valle gritó tan fuerte que seguro que su voz se escuchó hasta Siberia.- ¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¿Qué acaso crie a un tramposo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¿Con qué cara vamos a ver a tu director después de lo que acabas de hacer? ¿En qué momento te hemos enseñado tu padre o yo a hacer trampa, _condenado cabrón?_

\- ¡Mamá, yo no lo hice!.- el enojo se me bajó de golpe al ver a mi madre tan furiosa.- ¡Te juro que yo no cambié mi nota de francés!

\- Yuri, cálmate.- hasta el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se sorprendió de la reacción de su mujer.- Dijimos que íbamos a tratar este asunto como los adultos maduros que se supone que somos.

\- Con un carajo, ¡sabes bien que no lo somos!.- replicó mi madre; en otra circunstancia yo me habría reído muchísimo con esta respuesta.- ¡Que nomás decimos eso delante de nuestros hijos para no parecer unos incompetentes! Pero todo ha sido en vano si este pequeño mequetrefe se ha pasado nuestros consejos y educación por donde no le brilla el sol para resolver las cosas por el camino fácil.

\- ¡Que yo no cambié la calificación, mamá!.- repetí, desesperado.- ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo alguien podría entrar a ese condenado sistema! ¡NO soy un hacker profesional, sólo soy un adolescente muy idiota!

\- De eso no nos queda la menor duda.- dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, con dureza.

\- ¿Vas a tener el descaro de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que tú no cambiaste tu nota en francés y la de Claude en matemáticas?.- me cuestionó la doctora Del Valle.- ¡Quiero ver que te atrevas!

\- ¿Qué?.- exclamé, muy sorprendido.- ¿También cambiaron la calificación de Claude?

Obviamente esto yo no lo sabía. ¿Cómo podía estar al tanto? Por supuesto, la cuestión cambiaba radicalmente si también a Claude le habían cambiado una nota. ¿Habría sido él el verdadero responsable de esta situación? No, estaba convencido de que no era así. Es cierto que en algún momento a mi tarado amigo se le ocurrió hacer trampa pero yo sabía que Claude no era capaz de cometer este tipo de engaños. Además, él solo no podría haber hackeado el sistema de la escuela, si ni yo puedo hacerlo, que tengo más conocimientos en esos asuntos, mucho menos lo va a hacer él que no sabe _tanto_ del tema. Había algo ahí que olía muy mal pero no podía identificar qué era.

\- No te hagas el tonto que bien que lo sabes.- replicó mi padre.- Se cambiaron las calificaciones de ambos casi al mismo tiempo y ya estamos enterados de eso, no intentes confundirnos.

\- Espera un segundo, Daisuke.- a mi madre se le bajó el enojo de golpe.- ¿De verdad no sabías que Claude también cambió una de sus notas?

\- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo?.- contesté, con toda la sinceridad de la que fui capaz.- Si ya les he dicho muchas veces que yo no tuve algo que ver.

Algo debió pasar sin que yo me diera cuenta porque la doctora Del Valle se quedó callada y dejó de verme con rabia. Tampoco mi padre parecía saber qué fue lo que hizo que su esposa se calmara tan repentinamente así que intercambió con ella una mirada, que resultó más confusa para mí pues no conocía su sistema de comunicación ojo a ojo.

\- Daisuke, no te muevas de aquí.- me ordenó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Voy a hablar con tu madre un momento.

\- Seguro.- suspiré. ¿A dónde más podría ir, de cualquier manera?

Mis padres salieron de mi habitación pero no se aseguraron de dejar bien cerrada la puerta. Obviamente, aproveché este descuido para espiarlos un poco. Y lo que escuché me dejó muy sorprendido. ¡De alguna manera conseguí convencer a mi madre de que yo no cambié las calificaciones! O eso fue lo que ella le dijo a mi padre, muy convencida de lo que decía.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios fue lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer, Yuri?.- cuestionó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, perplejo.- ¡Si hace apenas unos minutos querías castigarlo hasta que cumpla los cuarenta años!

\- ¿No viste la cara que puso cuando le dije que la nota de Claude en matemáticas también cambió?.- comentó la doctora Del Valle.- Daisuke estaba completamente sorprendido, su reacción fue auténtica. Gen, he tratado con muchos niños que mienten y fingen enfermedades para no ir a la escuela así que sé muy bien cuando alguien aparenta sorpresa y créeme, el asombro de Daisuke fue real, él de verdad no sabía que la calificación de Claude también fue cambiada.

\- ¿Ésa es prueba suficiente para creer que nuestro hijo no hizo trampa?.- mi padre no sabía qué responder ante la lógica de mi madre.- Pudo haber cambiado su nota y no haberle metido mano a la de Claude.

\- Gen, mi amor, hasta tú tienes que admitir que eso no pudo haber sido posible.- negó mi madre, con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona.- Nuestros hijos y los Schneider lo hacen todo juntos, si tanto Claude como Daisuke hubiesen pensado en cambiar sus calificaciones, lo habrían planeado juntos.

Bueno, que eso es verdad. No hay travesura o maldad que los Schneider proyecten en donde los Wakabayashi no estén presentes y viceversa, los ocho niños nos criamos juntos y éramos vecinos desde antes de que cualquiera de nosotros tuviese memoria, los que nos conocían sabían que si un Schneider estaba metido en un lío, era seguro que también habría un Wakabayashi involucrado.

\- Puede que tengas razón en eso.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi cedió, aunque de manera parcial.- Pero de cualquier modo no podemos fingir que nada ha sucedido, Yuri, la escuela planea reprobarlos a los dos en esas materias como castigo, ni siquiera sé si el director tiene contemplado expulsarlos.

\- Honestamente dudo que Zimmerman tenga cabeza en estos momentos para pensar en eso.- replicó la doctora Del Valle.- Te creo que los reprueben pero no que los expulsen.

Rayos, que con tanto enojo no me había puesto a pensar en el riesgo que corríamos Claude y yo de ser reprobados en matemáticas y en francés. ¡No podía ser posible, después de todo lo que nos esforzamos para que eso no sucediera! ¿Cómo podía ser que de buenas a primeras los profesores se creyeran que nosotros somos culpables sin investigar primero? Es cierto, los Schneider y yo hicimos muchas travesuras y jugarretas a los profesores en el pasado pero en general tanto Claude como yo llevamos notas decentes y nunca hemos hecho trampa, ¿por qué no podían darnos el beneficio de la duda? Obvio es, si nos reprobaban en francés y en matemáticas, tanto Claude como yo tendríamos que ir a las clases de regularización en verano y nos perderíamos cualquier oportunidad de hacer algo de provecho para nosotros mismos. Claude tenía programado un curso especial de fotografía y yo planeaba tomar clases de violín con el mejor violinista del mundo, pero si teníamos que ir a los cursos de verano bien podríamos decirle adiós a esos proyectos.

Y fue en ese momento en el que entendí que alguien nos puso una trampa y que nosotros caímos en ella sin vérnosla venir (aunque vamos, ¿quién se podría imaginar que alguien cambiaría nuestras calificaciones?). Las preguntas eran: ¿quién lo hizo y por qué? Bueno, quizás el motivo quedaba más o menos claro pero no así el autor. En esos momentos no se me ocurría quién demonios podría odiarnos al grado de meternos en un lío como éste, pero sin duda que tendría que averiguarlo si quería salvar mi pellejo. Y el de Claude también.

\- ¿Y qué se te ocurre entonces, Yuri, que no lo castiguemos?.- preguntó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Hay una posibilidad de que sí sea culpable y que sólo esté manipulándonos.

\- Gen, si nuestro hijo es capaz de manipularnos de esa manera, entonces deberíamos preocuparnos porque es un psicópata.- mi linda y dulce madre seguía defendiéndome.- Yo sé lo que vi en sus ojos y puedo asegurarte que él no es culpable, al menos no completamente.

\- Puede ser que tengas toda la razón.- mi padre suspiró, resignado.- Pero la pregunta sigue siendo la misma: ¿Lo castigamos o no?

Decidí retirarme porque en ese momento me puse a pensar en cómo podría escaparme de mi casa para ir a ver a Claude. Necesitaba hablar con él para que entre los dos averiguáramos quién rayos nos hizo esta jugada tan torcida. Mis padres no tardaron en volver a mi habitación, en donde me soltaron el castigo que ambos habían planeado: tenía prohibido usar la computadora, cualquier consola de videojuegos y el celular durante un mes entero. Si no me requisaron la Tablet fue porque la necesitaba para mis exámenes finales, lo cual agradecí porque al menos podría seguir escribiendo esta novela de cuarta categoría en la que estoy plasmando mi sufrida vida adolescente. Tampoco podría salir a fiestas, al cine, a pasear o lo que fuera durante ese mismo mes, o sea que en resumidas cuentas estaría confinado e incomunicado por lo que me quedaba de vida, o sea, treinta días.

\- ¿Qué sucederá con el club de fútbol?.- quise saber, con cierta ansiedad.- ¿También estoy castigado en eso?

\- No.- negó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, tras consultar a su esposa con la mirada.- Ése es más un compromiso que un hobby y no vas a faltar a él, sin importar lo que suceda con tus notas. Además, tengo entendido que la profesora de francés no tiene poder para bloquear tu permanencia en el club de fútbol y el director no está interesado en castigarte en ese rubro, quizás porque sabe que si la Wittelsbach aspira a ganar el campeonato, eres tú quien debe estar en la portería.

\- Además, sancionarte impidiéndote que juegues fútbol haría que Hermann se viese obligado a poner al estúpido mequetrefe de Hoffman en tu puesto y de ninguna manera vamos a permitir que ese imbécil _hijo de la fregada_ juegue en vez de ti.- replicó mi madre, enojada.- Así que, tanto si quieres como si no, ahora juegas, Daisuke, que tu padre y yo no nos hemos dedicado a maldecir a Hoffman para al final dejarle el camino libre. ¿Te quedó claro?

\- Sí, mamá.- no me atreví a llevarle la contraria.- Muy claro.

Acto seguido, mis padres se encargaron de requisarme el 99.99% de mis aparatos electrónicos, en una escena deprimente y dramática que sería digna de cualquier telenovela mexicana. Cuando pregunté tímidamente que si no sería necesario que conservara el celular por si volvía a suceder otro desastre en la Wittelsbach (soy bien manipulador, ya lo sé), la doctora Del Valle me dijo que me dejaría su "cacahuate", un teléfono móvil de baja gama de la época de los dinosaurios que a duras penas servía para hacer llamadas y enviar mensajes de texto, que además no tenía Whatsapp ni Instagram ni Messenger, vamos, que me parece que ni siquiera tenía acceso a Internet. En serio, ¿en qué clase de mundo cavernícola vivían mis padres que tenían teléfonos que _sólo_ servían para hacer llamadas telefónicas? ¿En dónde se ha visto semejante retraso tecnológico? Yo tenía la esperanza de que mi madre estuviese bromeando pero no, al poco rato de que mi padre y ella se llevaran mis cosas, me trajo un celular barato y sencillo, cuya curiosa forma me hizo comprender el por qué le llamaban "el cacahuate".

\- He aquí mi mayor castigo.- suspiré melodramáticamente.- Todo porque dicen que hice algo que no hice. ¡Yo no cambié las notas pero nadie me cree!

\- Sé que no lo hiciste, Dai.- me dijo mi madre.- Pero no grites, por favor.

\- Perdón.- me disculpé, exasperado.- ¡Pero es que...! Espera un segundo: ¿Tú me crees, mamá?

\- Aunque te sorprenda pero sí.- asintió la doctora Del Valle.- Supe que tú no cambiaste las calificaciones cuando vi la cara de sorpresa que pusiste al saber que Claude también tiene el mismo problema.

Por supuesto que esto yo ya lo sabía pero me asombró que mi madre lo reconociera ante mí. ¿Eso era una buena señal o era que simplemente estaba muy cansada?

\- Mamá, sabes que yo no haría algo así.- decidí aprovechar mi oportunidad.- Es cierto que he hecho muchas cosas estúpidas y que me he metido en muchos problemas pero no soy un tramposo. Ni Claude tampoco, dicho sea de paso; nos conoces mamá, nunca hemos hecho trampa y no veo el por qué querríamos empezar a hacerlo ahora; con todos los problemas que hemos tenido en los últimos meses, lo que menos queremos es crear más.

\- Te creo.- dijo mi madre, tras soltar un suspiro.- Y también creo que Claude no tuvo algo que ver. Sin embargo, lo preocupante aquí es: si no lo hiciste tú y tampoco lo hizo Claude, ¿quién cambió las calificaciones y por qué motivo?

\- Ah, ten por seguro que lo averiguaré y cuando lo haga le voy a patear los hue… .- comencé a decir.

\- ¡Daisuke!.- me regañó la doctora Del Valle.- ¡Cuida ese lenguaje!

\- … sos.- completé, poniendo cara de disculpa.- No sé, mamá, no tengo ni idea de quién pudo habernos hecho esto.

\- Quizás fue un error.- replicó mi madre, aunque no se veía convencida.- Quizás los profesores andan tan perdidos y atribulados con lo del incendio que ellos mismos cambiaron las notas y no se acuerdan.

Esta teoría no se la creyó ni ella, considerando que era bastante difícil que los maestros de francés y de matemáticas hubiesen cambiado por accidente exactamente esas dos calificaciones. No, aquí algo apestaba a huevo podrido y hasta la doctora Del Valle lo sabía, pero supongo que se dio cuenta de que como madre no podía meter esas ideas en mi frágil cabecita.

\- Quizás.- decidí fingir que aceptaba su hipótesis.- Cambiando el tema, ¿sabes cómo están Mijael y Edward?

\- ¡Oh, sí!.- el rostro de mamá se iluminó por la alegría que le causaba la noticia que estaba por darme.- Hablé con Eli y con Lara hace rato, ambos están mucho mejor y van a sacarlos hoy de Terapia Intensiva. Si siguen evolucionando bien, podrían darlos de alta en un par de días.

\- ¡Genial!.- sentí que el pecho me iba a estallar del alivio que experimenté. ¡Ellos sobrevivirían!.- ¡Éstas son excelentes noticias, mamá!

\- Claro que lo son.- mi madre compartió mi felicidad.- Quizás más tarde pueda conseguir que ustedes entren a verlos, aunque sea por un par de minutos.

\- Eso me gustaría.- de repente sentí que el mundo no era tan miserable.- Gracias, mamá.

\- Procura no meterte en más problemas, Dai.- la doctora Del Valle volvió a suspirar.- Ni tampoco dejes que otras personas lo hagan por ti.

Ay, mamá, lo dices como si eso fuese algo que me encantara hacer.

Cuando mi madre se fue, miré el infeliz "cacahuate" y llegué a la conclusión de que esa porquería sólo me iba a servir como pisapapeles, aunque quién sabe, quizás me ayudaría a comunicarme con Claude ahora que tenía restringido el acceso a Internet. En los siguientes días él y yo debíamos mantenernos frecuentemente comunicados si queríamos averiguar quién nos había tendido esa trampa. Ni modo, no nos quedaría más remedio que jugar a ser detectives.

A pesar del montón de cosas malas que seguían pasando (incluyendo el hecho de que mi Giovanna se negaba a responder mis llamadas), la situación comenzó a mejorar alrededor de media tarde, cuando mi madre anunció que nos llevaría a mis hermanos y a mí a ver a Mijael y a Edward. Jaz estaba emocionadísima, tanto que se le salieron las lágrimas y pues tengo que reconocer que Benji y yo también estábamos muy contentos, no habían pasado más de 24 horas desde que los dejamos de ver pero sentíamos como si hubiese transcurrido un siglo. Los tres teníamos ganas de asegurarnos de que nuestros amigos no se habían muerto y que regresarían pronto a casa. Me sentí un poco culpable porque nosotros podríamos ver a Mijael y a Edward mientras que sus hermanos no, pero cuando llegué al hospital me enteré de que los gemelos Schneider y Vania ya habían visitado a Mijael (desgraciadamente Claude ya había vuelto a su casa así que no podría hablar con él) y que incluso Lizzie era una de las personas autorizadas para cuidar de Edward (al parecer mintió y dijo que tiene dieciocho años y no diecisiete), además de que Vladimir ya nos estaba esperando para entrar con nosotros. Lo dicho, la doctora Del Valle es bien nepotista pero en esta ocasión fue para bien.

\- ¿Están listos?.- nos preguntó la doctora Del Valle.- No contesten preguntas, no miren a nadie, no toquen nada y, por supuesto, no se metan en lugares que no deben.

Ésa fue la primera vez que entré a un hospital y debo decir que el asunto me encantó. No sé si fue el olor a alcohol y a medicina, las deprimentes lámparas fluorescentes o que se percibía el dolor en cada esquina pero algo ahí me cautivó. Ver a tantas personas vestidas de blanco, serias y profesionales en su trabajo, me produjo un respeto profundo por mi madre, por mis tíos Gwen y Leo, por mi tío Leonardo y por todo aquél que dedicaba su vida a ayudar a recuperar la salud perdida. Si no fuera porque ya estoy demasiado confundido con mis posibles carreras, podría considerar el ser médico pero no quiero crear más líos en mi mente. Ni en la de mi padre, dicho sea de paso.

A pesar de que mamá nos advirtió sobre la condición de Mijael y de Edward, al incorruptible Ichimei, a Vladimir y a mí nos impactó demasiado el verlos a ambos acostados en las camas, con los brazos vendados y con muchísimos sensores pegados en el pecho. Mi tío Leo insistió en que eso era algo que se les hacía a todos los pacientes pero a nosotros nos pareció que estaban en su lecho de muerte. A Jaz, sin embargo, nada de esto le importó y se acercó para abrazar a Mijael; éste se aferró a ella como si de ello le dependiera la vida y quizás en cierto modo así había sido.

\- ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que estás bien, Mijael!.- mi hermana mayor se soltó a llorar.- ¡Tenía tanto miedo de perderte!

\- Y yo tenía mucho miedo de no volverte a ver.- Mijael le secó las lágrimas con los dedos vendados.- Mientras estaba ahí atrapado no hacía más que desear el poder verte de nuevo. A ti y a mi familia, por supuesto.

\- Gracias por dejarnos de lado, Fede.- dije, haciendo gala de mi increíble habilidad para decir estupideces en momentos complicados.- Se ve que te importamos todos.

\- No seas celosa, Chucky, ven a darme un abrazo.- Mijael se separó de mi hermana y me hizo señas.- Tú también, Benji, que para todos tengo.

Nosotros obedecimos mientras Vladimir se acercaba a abrazar a su hermano, quien había permanecido muy callado hasta ese momento; Lizzie estaba a su lado y le acariciaba una de las vendadas manos, en un gesto que decía mucho de los sentimientos que había entre ambos. En una esquina estaban Bryan Cruyffort y mi tía Lara, a quien se le notaba ya bastante su embarazo; ambos permanecían apartados y sin hablar, como si no quisieran interrumpir nuestra emotiva reunión.

(Aquí hago una pausa para preguntar: ¿Será que los Cruyffort ya se enteraron de que sus retoños están enamorados? ¡Eso es algo que me muero por saber!)

Cuando terminé de abrazar a Mijael, de una forma macha, varonil y masculina por supuesto, me acerqué a Edward para abrazarlo también pues no deseaba que se sintiera menos.

\- ¿Cómo estás?.- le pregunté.- Me da mucho gusto que estés bien.

\- Gracias.- Edward me sonrió de una forma más bien triste.- Es bueno saber que a pesar de haber sido tan imbécil hay gente que se sigue preocupando por mí.

\- No eres un imbécil.- rebatió Lizzie, de inmediato.- Un accidente cualquiera lo puede tener.

\- Y aunque seas un imbécil, porque yo creo que sí lo eres, eso no significa que ya no te vamos a querer.- añadió Vladimir.- Incluso, aunque tú no lo quieras creer, mamá Lara también lo hace y se preocupa mucho por ti.

\- Lo sé.- a Edward se le quebró la voz y evitó la mirada de su madre.- Sé que Lara nos quiere como si fuésemos sus hijos, eso lo he podido comprobar ahora… Por eso digo que he sido un tremendo imbécil…

Mi tía Lara estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero mi tío Bryan la detuvo; Edward necesitaba una catarsis y si lo interrumpían quizás nunca la tuviera. Era evidente que Edward llevaba mucho tiempo peleándose con su peor enemigo, es decir, él mismo, y había tocado fondo con el incendio del laboratorio. Nosotros queríamos ayudarlo pero no estábamos seguros de cómo hacerlo, éramos tan niños como él y además no sabíamos cuál era el infierno personal por el estaba pasando.

\- Bueno, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, Cruyffort, todos somos unos imbéciles.- fue Mijael el que rompió el silencio.- De una forma o de otra pero lo somos; todos en un momento hemos llegado a creer que nuestros padres no nos quieren porque nos obligan a hacer lo que ellos desean así que no te sientas tan especial. Lo que estuvo mal es dejar que ese sentimiento de soledad y abandono que sentías se arraigara en ti y que no lo comentaras con nadie. Durante mucho tiempo me pregunté por qué la habías agarrado contra mí si nunca te hice nada, tardé en darme cuenta de que en realidad me tomaste para descargar toda tu frustración por cosas que no termino de comprender pero que sé que tienen que ver con tu soledad.

\- He sido un estúpido, Schneider, eso lo sé perfectamente.- respondió Edward.- Por eso es que quiero disculparme contigo, porque te hice blanco de mis ataques y no había razón para eso ya que tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa.

Jaz, Benji, Vladimir, Lizzie, Mijael y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta. ¿Qué Edward quería disculparse con Mijael? ¡Anda, que se va a acabar el mundo! Edward notó nuestra sorpresa y se turbó, sin duda que le hubiese gustado hablar de esto a solas con Mijael pero no estaba en posición de exigir.

\- No hay necesidad de que te disculpes, Cruyffort.- aseguró Mijael, para tratar de bajar la turbación de aquél.- Todo ha quedado en el pasado.

\- Tal vez para ti sí pero para mí no.- negó Edward, con la voz rota.- Lo lamento, Schneider, en verdad. Sé que te jugué muy sucio y te pido que me disculpes, lo único que deseaba era descargar mi frustración contigo, te hice víctima de mis ataques por la estúpida razón de que tú tienes todo lo que yo quería tener...

\- ¿Qué carajos quieres decir con eso?.- Vladimir formuló la pregunta que todos nos estábamos haciendo.

\- Sé que suena estúpido.- Edward cerró los ojos cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.- Pero yo te odiaba porque tú tienes viva a tu mamá y tu familia está completa. Yo me veía a mí mismo como un huérfano con una familia destrozada que no conseguía estar unida otra vez. Y en vez de darme cuenta de que Lara y Lizzie eran eso que nos hacía falta para estar unidos de nuevo, las vi como un par de intrusas que pretendían deshacer algo que, en realidad, estaba roto desde hace mucho tiempo…

\- Básicamente, me usaste para descargar tu dolor porque no podías hacerte bullying a ti mismo.- gruñó Mijael.- ¿Es eso?

\- Lo lamento, Mijael.- insistió Edward, sin dejar de llorar como Magdaleno.- Sólo quiero que me perdones, que me perdone Vladimir y Lizzie, que me perdonen papá y _mamá_ porque he sido un estúpido que no ha sabido darse cuenta de las cosas, que no he sabido ver que siempre tuve una familia y que ellas son lo mejor que nos pudo pasar después de que mi madre se fue, porque nos volvieron a unir cuando ya amenazábamos con fragmentarnos, pero todo esto no lo supe ver hasta que casi maté a alguien en el proceso… Perdóname, Lizzie, perdóname Vladimir, perdóname papá pero por sobre todo, perdóname, _mamá_ , por haberme negado tanto tiempo al amor que siempre me has querido dar.

Ay, a pesar de lo muy macho y hombre que soy, no pude evitar que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas cuando mi tía se acercó a abrazar a _su bebé_ y éste le correspondió. Edward lloró con tanto dolor reprimido que creo que a todos nos caló muy profundo, como dije ya en muchas ocasiones, se notaba que él llevaba mucho tiempo cargando con un peso enorme en la espalda pero nunca quiso decírselo a nadie y en cierto modo ahora comprendía el por qué. Yo, en lo personal, acabaría detestando a alguien que tuviese una hermana menor viva si Aremy llegase a morir, aunque ese alguien no tuviese la culpa. Después del llanto inicial, Vladimir, Lizzie y mi tío Bryan se unieron al abrazo colectivo y los Wakabayashi nos pegamos a Mijael, en parte para no romper la magia y en parte porque nos sentíamos agradecidos de poder tenerlo a él.

\- Todo va a estar bien, mi niño.- dijo mi tía Lara cuando se controló lo suficiente.- Quizás sería buena idea que fueras con alguna psicóloga.

\- Si tú crees que es lo mejor, _mamá_ , está bien.- aceptó Edward, con humildad.

\- Perdóname, hijo, por no haber sabido reconocer que necesitabas ayuda.- dijo mi tío Bryan, a su vez.- Yo perdí a mi hermano cuando era muy joven y necesité apoyo psicológico para superar ese suceso tan traumático, debí de suponer que ustedes también lo necesitarían para recuperarse de lo sucedido con su madre.

\- No te disculpes, papá, que tú tampoco tienes la culpa.- negó Edward.- He sido yo el que se ha tomado las cosas a mal pues Vladimir sí supo seguir adelante.

En ese momento iba el susodicho a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró mi tía Gwen, quien lucía muy molesta. Al parecer, el director Zimmerman, el subdirector Wolf y el abogado de la Wittelsbach estaban ahí e insistían en hablar con Edward y con Mijael para que dieran su versión de los hechos. De primera intención, mi tía Lara saltó porque era una inconsciencia y una tremenda falta de respeto el que ese _hijo de puta_ (juro que así lo dijo) del director estuviese ahí para importunar pero entonces entraron mis tíos Karl y Elieth, muy enojados también porque habían escuchado que Zimmerman pensaba culpar a Mijael de lo sucedido.

\- Y que yo sepa, Mijael avisó con tiempo de que esa maldita conexión del gas estaba fallando.- dijo mi tía Eli, furiosa.- Que vaya a culpar a su abuela, carajo.

Se armó un pandemónium y Vladimir, mis hermanos y yo nos dimos cuenta de que no era prudente seguir ahí, así que Jaz se acercó a Lizzie y le sugirió salir para dejar que los padres de ambos delincuentes juveniles arreglaran el problema. Lizzie no estaba muy convencida pero aceptó que ella no podría resolver algo y se fue con nosotros, aunque a regañadientes, así que mis hermanos, mis primos y yo nos quedamos parados en el pasillo mientras el director, el subdirector y el abogado entraban en la habitación, seguidos por mi tía Gwen y mi madre, para intervenir en caso de que los enfermos se pusieran mal (mentira, seguro que querían enterarse del chisme). Lo que sucedió después me lo narró Mijael con lujo de detalles, qué lástima que no pude ser testigo presencial de esta masacre.

De inicio, como dije ya, el director Zimmerman quería a toda costa enjaretarle a Mijael el asunto del incendio; que según, a pesar de que avisó que la toma de gas del mechero no estaba funcionando bien, seguramente había sido él quien ocasionó el problema pues era conocida su manía de andarse metiendo en líos cada dos por tres, todos sus profesores eran fieles testigos de eso ("casualmente", la única que podía haberle llevado la contraria al director, la profesora Quilty, no fue invitada a la reunión); el hombre ensalzó también las cualidades de buen estudiante de Edward, alguien que acabó metido en un problema mayor por culpa de un adolescente hiperactivo que no sabía controlar sus ímpetus. En base a esto, Zimmerman insistía en que Mijael merecía ser castigado severamente y expulsado de la Wittelsbach. Mi mejor amigo me confesó que esto le habría asustado muchísimo de no ser porque vio la cara que puso el abogado, quien parecía tener ganas de patear al estúpido director en sus partes nobles.

Mis tíos Karl y Eli, que no sabían todavía la versión de Mijael y de Edward, no supieron bien cómo manejar de primera intención el asunto de la expulsión pero ambos se le echaron encima al director, acusándolo de ser un insensible por ir a hablar de expulsión cuando Mijael aún seguía hospitalizado. El abogado de la Wittelsbach creyó lo mismo pues trató de apaciguar la situación al asegurar que lo único que se buscaba era saber la verdad y en base a ello determinar qué medidas se debían tomar, que no se trataba de incomodar a los jóvenes sino de llegar a una conclusión unánime sobre lo sucedido.

\- En realidad todo fue culpa mía.- soltó Edward, muy tranquilamente.- No fue Mijael quien inició el incendio, fui yo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- soltó el director, sorprendido.- No trates de encubrir a Mijael.

\- No tengo por qué encubrirlo, ni siquiera me cae bien.- replicó Edward, con tanta seriedad que nadie puso su declaración en duda.- Y precisamente porque no me agrada es que yo no le hice caso cuando él advirtió que la toma de gas no funcionaba. Me lo dijo a mí y se lo dijo a la profesora Quilty, la cual por cierto no está aquí y me sorprende porque si ella estuviera presente, ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, señor director. De cualquier manera eso no importa, nosotros sabíamos que la toma no funcionaba correctamente, Mijael se encargó de avisarnos y no le hicimos caso, así que no puse mucha atención cuando encendí una llama cerca de la toma, que fue al final lo que comenzó el incendio.

\- ¿Por qué prendiste una llama cerca de la toma de gas defectuosa, Edward?.- el subdirector Wolf carraspeó.- La profesora Quilty nos ha dicho que, a la hora en la que ocurrió el accidente, ya no estaban utilizando los mecheros de gas.

\- ¿Está insinuando que mi hijo causó ese incendio a propósito?.- mi tía Lara saltó en defensa de Edward.- ¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio policiaco? ¡Créame que no le va a gustar jugar a este juego con una agente de la Interpol!

\- No te alteres, Lara, recuerda tu presión.- intervino Bryan Cruyffort, quien lucía más calmado a pesar de que seguramente estaba tan indignado como ella.- Subdirector Wolf, si esto se va a convertir en una acusación, me temo que tendremos que cortar esta plática para llamar a mi abogado.

\- Yo también deseo un abogado para mi hijo.- terció el Káiser de Alemania.- Dicen ustedes que no pretenden acusar pero eso es lo que han estado haciendo desde que llegaron y no vamos a permitir que le achaquen a nuestros hijos un problema que debió de haber resuelto la escuela desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Nomás eso me faltaba, que pretendan expulsar a mi hijo además de tacharlo de vándalo!.- gritó mi tía Elieth.- ¿Les parece a ustedes muy decente el negar sus responsabilidades acusando a un pobre muchacho moribundo?

Que Mijael no estaba moribundo, pues, pero ya sabemos que a mi tía Eli le gusta el drama. En fin, que nuevamente el abogado de la Wittelsbach intentó apaciguar las aguas que habían agitado el par de imbéciles que fungen como director y subdirector de mi snob escuela, sin mucho éxito, insistiendo en que las preguntas de esos idiotas sólo tenían como objetivo tratar de esclarecer los hechos y nada más.

\- Eso ya lo dijo antes.- replicaron mis tías al unísono.- ¡Pero no hacemos más que escuchar acusaciones!

\- ¿Podrían ya dejar el drama de lado?.- pidió Edward, fastidiado.- No sé qué más quieren saber si ya les dije todo lo que necesitaban oír, que fui yo quien ocasionó el incendio al encender una flama cerca de una toma de gas defectuosa que Mijael ya había reportado con anterioridad. Él no es ningún problemático, él simplemente salvó mi vida; si Mijael no hubiese saltado sobre mí en el momento justo, yo no estaría aquí. Así pues, si van a expulsar a alguien, ese alguien debo ser yo por haber causado el problema, a Mijael déjenlo en paz.

\- ¡Que se atrevan a expulsar a alguno de los dos y verán como les cae una demanda millonaria!.- exclamó mi tía Lara.- Es más, ya estaba considerando demandarlos por negligencia, no es posible que esa escuela tan prestigiosa no le dé mantenimiento adecuado a sus instalaciones. ¡Todos los días hay niños ahí! ¿Qué no pueden ver el enorme riesgo al que siempre los expusieron mientras ustedes no hacían algo para impedirlo?

\- De que demandamos, demandamos.- se unió mi tía Elieth.- ¡Es lo menos que se merecen!

\- No nos precipitemos, señoras, por favor.- el director supo que metió las cuatro patas e intentó frenar el tren descarrilado que se le venía encima.- Como institución estamos muy conscientes de que es nuestro deber hacer que las instalaciones sean seguras para nuestros alumnos, les aseguro que nuestro sistema de mantenimiento es infalible, de ahí que me haya atrevido a suponer que Mijael haya tenido la culpa en la creación de la deflagración…

\- Ya le dije que si va a culpar a alguien, que sea a mí.- a Edward no le importó interrumpirlo.- Yo ocasioné el incendio.

\- Pero fue un accidente.- Mijael por fin se atrevió a hablar.- Con tanto escándalo, Edward no ha podido responder a la pregunta del subdirector Wolf así que lo haré yo: Edward quiso volver a encender el mechero porque yo tuve un pequeño error en uno de los experimentos que estábamos haciendo e íbamos a repetirlo. Por fortuna, me acordé a tiempo de esa falla de la toma y salté sobre él a tiempo para evitar que se quemara… más de lo que ya está, quiero decir. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo la culpa, fue un accidente nada más.

\- Un accidente que se pudo haber evitado.- señaló el señor Schneider.- Porque mi hijo ya había reportado que esa toma de gas estaba mal.

\- Por eso es que vamos a demandarlos.- añadió mi tía Lara.- Seguro que la Wittelsbach podrá pagar bien una buena indemnización, con lo terriblemente caras que están sus colegiaturas.

No sé si el director y el subdirector hicieron su estrategia sin consultar antes con el abogado o si éste estaba drogado cuando planearon el asunto porque la verdad es que querer culpar a Mijael para lavarse las manos fue la peor de las ideas que pudieron tener. Si por lo menos no hubiesen mencionado lo del castigo y la expulsión, quizás en un universo paralelo la cosa podría haber resultado, pero así como se planteó el asunto pues nada, era evidente que los Schneider y los Cruyffort iban a saltar si a uno de los heridos se lo acusaba de sabotaje. Además, como Edward buscó la manera de exonerar a Mijael echándose la culpa, era casi imposible que el director Zimmerman continuara con su plan idiota de querer acusar a Mijael, sobre todo porque a Edward no lo expulsaría por ser un buen alumno que nunca se metía en problemas. Y Mijael, a su vez, se encargó de mantener seguro el pellejo de Edward al decir que el asunto no fue más que un accidente (obviamente que si Mijael revelaba el acoso que había estado sufriendo a manos de Edward la situación sería diferente pero mi amigo no iba a decirlo jamás).

\- A ver, ya.- en algún momento, Bryan Cruyffort se cansó de la situación y puso fin a las quejas de mis tías.- Independientemente de quién haya tenido la culpa, señores, debo recordarles que es responsabilidad de la escuela el mantener las instalaciones seguras para sus alumnos. ¿No tienen ustedes un plan de mantenimiento anual? Bien, lo primero que haré entonces en cuanto mi hijo salga del hospital es pedir una inspección de ese plan para saber cuándo fue la última vez que se le dio mantenimiento al laboratorio de química, porque no importa si Mijael avisó o no del defecto en la toma de gas, es responsabilidad de la Wittelsbach verificar que no haya desperfectos en sus aulas y laboratorios para que éstas no se conviertan en trampas mortales para nuestros hijos.

\- No es necesario, señor Cruyffort.- el pobre abogado de la Wittelsbach supo que el daño estaba hecho y trató de limitar la extensión del mismo aunque ya era demasiado tarde, ya tenía a cuatro padres enojados y con poder que estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuese necesario para amolar a la escuela lo más posible.- Esto no es más que una confusión, la Wittelsbach está en la mejor disposición de ayudar con los gastos de hospital de estos jóvenes.

\- Bah, que no necesito su dinero.- mi tía Lara hizo gala del espíritu contradictorio tan característico de los Del Valle.- En todo caso, usen su cochina plata para pagar las cuentas de algún niño de bajos recursos que sí lo necesite. ¡Y para contratar a alguien que les revise las malditas tomas de gas, por el amor de dios! Lo que es seguro es que no voy a permitir que se culpe a ninguno de estos dos muchachos por lo sucedido cuando todos sabemos que es responsabilidad de la escuela.

\- Señores, les ofrezco una disculpa por lo sucedido.- el director Zimmerman decidió capitular y trató de corregir el daño que había hecho.- Nunca quise culpar directamente a Mijael, sólo lo manejé como una posibilidad pero ahora que hemos comprobado, por boca del propio Edward, que el incendio fue accidental, no hay motivos para seguir afirmando que vamos a expulsarlo.

\- Eso está mucho mejor.- mi tío Karl sonrió con cierta burla.- Ya estamos hablando en un idioma en el que todos nos vamos a entender.

Lo que pasó después no importa, basta con saber que ni Edward ni Mijael serían expulsados de la Wittelsbach. Lo único que queda por señalar con respecto a este tema es que cuando mi madre y mi tía Gwen los corrieron a todos para cuidar de los enfermos, Edward le preguntó con timidez a Mijael si era demasiado tarde para que intentaran limar asperezas y comenzar de nuevo.

\- Sería demasiado pedir que seamos amigos así como así.- dijo Edward.- Sobre todo después de lo que hice; quizás tú no estés en condiciones de perdonarme aún pero si me dieras una oportunidad podríamos intentar llevarnos mejor.

\- Si quieres ser mi amigo, sólo pídelo y ya.- Mijael sonrió ampliamente.- Y deja de ser tan formal.

Bueno, que ya podemos agregar "arreglar problemas entre dos personas que no se tragan" a la lista de cosas que puede solucionar un incendio.


	31. La Casa del Té de la Luna

**Capítulo 31.- La Casa del Té de la Luna.**

Y como dice el dicho, me llueve sobre mojado. Apenas llevábamos seis meses de ese condenado año y yo ya quería tirarme a un pozo. ¿No podía irme a dormir y despertarme el 31 de diciembre?

Sí, ya sé que eso es de cobardes y en teoría yo no lo soy. En teoría. En fin, al volver a mi casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto, ya se me había pasado la bonita sensación que tuve tras haber comprobado que mi mejor amigo y mi primo sobrevivirían y me cayó de golpe otra vez mi dura realidad. ¿De verdad estaba castigado y me iban a reprobar en francés? No terminaba de creérmelo, tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento mi padre entrara por la puerta de mi habitación para decirme que todo había sido una broma y que en realidad nadie habló de la Wittelsbach para quejarse de que yo cambié mis calificaciones. Por supuesto, una vez más tuve que repetirme una verdad incuestionable.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi no hace ese tipo de bromas.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien pero gracias a mi estúpida idea de besar a Giovanna, ahora ya ni siquiera podía contar con su apoyo. Intenté marcarle a su celular una vez más desde el infame "cacahuate" (porque tanto ella como sus hermanos y los Schneider ya habían regresado a casa de éstos ahora que los matrimonios Cruyffort y Schneider se turnaban para cuidar a los heridos en el hospital y no dejar a sus otros hijos solos), pero Gio no me respondía, era evidente que no quería hablar conmigo. Ya estaba más que arrepentido de habérmele declarado pero el daño estaba hecho y tampoco sentía el ánimo que me dieron las palabras de mi padre con respecto a que nunca me diera por vencido, no cuando el gran Genzo Wakabayashi había expresado que lo decepcioné por algo que no hice. En fin, tendría que esperar unos días a que a Giovanna se le pasara su odio hacia mí para intentar hacer algo, o por lo menos debía aguantar a que Mijael saliera del hospital para contarle mi desgracia y tratar de hallar juntos una solución.

Ahora bien, ¿quién podría haberme cambiado las calificaciones por pura maldad u odio? Es cierto que no soy monedita de oro y que había muchos en la escuela que no me toleraban, sobre todo desde que me volví un gruñón amargado a causa de la enfermedad de Are, pero no creía que hubiese alguien que me detestara al grado de querer verme reprobado en francés. El nombre de Margus Hoffman me vino de inmediato a la mente. ¿No era la opción más lógica? No había dejado de molestarme desde que regresó de su castigo, su actitud de _bulleador_ no desapareció ni porque sus padres le quitaron su apoyo de manera parcial así que me supuse que yo seguía siendo un buen blanco para sus descargas, considerando que soy el que le impide obtener la titularidad en la portería. Si en la escuela seguía provocándome y fastidiando, ¿qué lo detenía de alterarme las calificaciones? Seguro que sabía que en algún momento la administración lo notaría y me castigaría por eso.

Sin embargo, aquí fallaban dos cosas importantes: la primera de ellas era que Hoffman no era tan inteligente. Ya he dicho anteriormente que si él está en la Wittelsbach no es por su cerebro sino por el dinero de su padre y por tanto yo no creía que fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para idear un plan tan rebuscado. Para eso se necesitaban cierto número de neuronas y definitivamente Hoffman no las tenía. La segunda cosa que fallaba con mi teoría era que se justificaba que Hoffman quisiera fregarme a mí pero no había razón para la que también fastidiara a Claude. Es decir, esos dos nunca habían tenido roces y el hecho de que Claude fuese mi amigo no era razón suficiente para que Margus quisiera atacarlo, o al menos de esa manera lo veía yo pues de ser así también les habría jugado chueco a varios, como a Mijael, ¿o no?

\- ¿Dai, estás ahí?.- escuché que mi hermano me hablaba a través de la puerta cerrada de mi habitación.

\- No, ya me fui a China.- dije, antes de abrir.- Claro que estoy aquí, ¿en dónde más podría estar? Te recuerdo que estoy castigado de aquí a que cumpla la mayoría de edad y todavía no sé atravesar paredes.

\- Qué curioso, pensé que sólo te iban a castigar por un mes. ¿Cómo le vas a hacer para cumplir años cuatro veces más en ese periodo de tiempo?.- replicó Benji, poco sensible a mi fabuloso sarcasmo.- Y podrías haber estado en la sala o cumpliendo trabajos forzados en el jardín, yo que sé. Con unos padres como los nuestros, ya no se sabe.

Touché.

\- No les des ideas, por favor.- gemí.- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte pero necesitas venir conmigo a la sala.- me respondió el incorruptible Ichimei.

\- ¿A la sala? ¿Para qué?.- me sorprendí.

\- Tú sígueme y verás.- pidió mi hermano.

No tenía algo mejor que hacer y dado que no tenía prohibido moverme por la mansión, obedecí. Benjamín se aseguró de que no hubiese adultos rondando por el sitio antes de ir a la puerta que llevaba al diminuto corredor por el que Jazmín espiaba a nuestros padres; tras abrirla, los gemelos Schneider salieron de ella, tan desconcertados como yo. Claude y yo saltamos al vernos, de haber sido niñas de seguro que habríamos corrido para abrazarnos y llorar por nuestra desgracia.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?.- les pregunté.

\- Yo los hice venir por este pasadizo para no levantar sospechas en nuestros padres.- fue Benji quien respondió.- Si nos ven juntos a los cuatro van a pensar que algo tramamos y sí será así pero no conviene que piensen que es algo malo.

\- Empiezo a creer que tendré que cambiarte el apodo de "incorruptible Ichimei".- comenté, perplejo.

\- El fin justifica los medios y la anarquía es aceptable si vas a sacar algo positivo de ella.- Benji sonrió con malicia.

En serio, empiezo a preocuparme por la mente de mi hermano.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que vamos a tramar?.- Chris lo miró con suspicacia.

\- Del cambio de calificaciones de mi hermano y de tu hermano.- contestó Benji.- Yo sé quién lo hizo.

\- ¿QUÉ COSA?.- Claude y yo gritamos al unísono.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú sabes quién fue?.- Chris levantó sus cejas, asombrado.

\- Bueno, no es que lo sepa al cien por ciento pero sí tengo una idea clara de quién pudo haber sido.- aclaró Benji, en voz baja.- Y seguro que ustedes también pueden suponer quién es, basta con que activen sus cerebros. ¿Quién fue el que hace algunos meses les sugirió a Daisuke y a Claude que mi hermano usara sus habilidades de hácker para mejorar sus calificaciones?

Qué tremendo par de tarados somos Claude y yo. La respuesta siempre estuvo ante nuestros ojos y simplemente no la supimos ver. ¿Quién nos detestaba a los dos al grado de querer fregar nuestra existencia? Sí, Kentin Hyuga. Ciertamente que éste preferiría molestar a Mijael más que a Claude pero fastidiar al hermano también era una buena manera de joder a alguien, ¿no?

\- Maldito _hijo de puta_.- solté, al darme cuenta de algo tan obvio.- ¡Ni siquiera me acordaba de eso!

\- Pero lo dijo, es cierto que lo dijo.- Claude se palmeó la frente.- ¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió antes?

\- Pero una cosa es que les haya sugerido hacer ese movimiento y otra muy diferente que él lo haya hecho.- intervino Chris, con mucha razón.- Si ni Daisuke, que le sabe más a las computadoras, es capaz de penetrar en el sistema escolar, ¿cómo podría Kentin Hyuga hacerlo?

\- Yo tampoco creería que eso es posible de no ser porque yo sé algo que ustedes no.- contestó Ichimei, el anarquista.- Cuando comenzó el incendio yo estaba en la sala de computación, en donde algunos profesores se dedicaban a subir calificaciones a la plataforma escolar, entre ellos el de matemáticas y la de francés, lo que significa que tenían abiertas sus cuentas personales del servidor de la escuela.

Creo haber dicho que todos, tanto alumnos como maestros, poseemos cuentas que nos permiten acceder al sistema escolar para checar calificaciones y tareas, tanto nuestros como los de otros alumnos (es así como yo he podido espiar los trabajos de Giovanna), pero las de los profesores tienen acceso a zonas vedadas a los estudiantes, en donde se manejan las calificaciones y otros detalles de utilidad para la administración escolar. Ningún alumno podría cambiar sus notas a través de su cuenta pero sí podrían hacerlo a través de la de un profesor, en el caso de que pudieran acceder a una, y esto era mucho más sencillo que intentar hackear el servidor.

\- Ajá, ¿y eso qué significa?.- Claude aún no comprendía lo que yo ya empezaba a entender.

\- Que es altamente probable que las dejaran activas cuando comenzó el incendio.- continuó Benji.- Entre el caos de salir corriendo, dudo mucho que alguno pensara en cerrar sesión. Y una cuenta abierta de un profesor le puede dar mucho poder a un alumno.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas tú, que alguien vio esa oportunidad y la tomó?.- sugirió Chris.- ¿Crees que Hyuga pasó casualmente por ahí, vio las cuentas activas y aprovechó para hacer el cambio de notas?

\- No pasó casualmente por ahí porque _ya estaba ahí_.- replicó mi hermano.- Kentin estaba en la sala de computación desde antes de que yo llegara y estoy seguro de que no salió antes del incendio. De hecho, no recuerdo haberlo visto cuando evacuamos aunque no puedo asegurar al cien por ciento que no venía con nosotros.

\- Yo sí me acuerdo haberlo visto a las afueras de la escuela pero no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí ni a qué horas llegó. En ese caos, lo que menos me importaba era saber qué andaba haciendo ese infeliz.- señaló Claude.- ¿Será que ese _cabrón_ fue capaz de jugarnos tan chueco?

\- Motivos los tiene.- señalé yo.- Aunque no sepamos por qué nos detesta, es verdad que nos detesta. Y si la oportunidad se le presentó, dudo mucho que la dejara pasar.

\- Aun así, el pensar que en vez de evacuar aprovechó para hacerles la maldad es demasiado.- insistió Chris.- No los odia al grado de arriesgar la vida por fastidiarlos.

\- A menos que se haya enterado de que el incendio no estaba desarrollándose en un lugar cercano.- replicó Ichimei, el anarquista.- A nosotros nos dijeron que el problema estaba en el laboratorio de química pero que íbamos a evacuar por seguridad; todos sabemos bien que la sala de computación está bastante retirada de ese laboratorio, podríamos habernos quedado ahí y permanecer a salvo.

\- Aunque hay pruebas, son meramente circunstanciales.- suspiré.- Es decir, de nada nos sirve creer que fue Hyuga si no tenemos cómo comprobarlo. Ir a sugerirle a Zimmerman que Kentin es el culpable sólo porque andaba por ahí cuando los profesores subían las calificaciones a la plataforma nomás ocasionará que nos incrementen el castigo por andar de difamadores.

\- A menos que tengamos pruebas de que él lo hizo.- señaló Claude, pensativo.- Toda la escuela tiene cámaras, lo que significa que debe haber vídeos. Si en alguno de esos vídeos vemos que Kentin Hyuga utilizó las computadoras de los profesores después de que éstos evacuaron, podríamos comprobar que se traía algo turbio entre manos, sobre todo porque no debería de estar ahí si ya habían dado la orden de desalojar.

\- ¿Y cómo se te ocurre que tengamos acceso a esos vídeos, tarado?.- lo cuestionó su gemelo.- Nos van a mandar al carajo si pedimos que nos dejen verlos.

\- Tal vez no, si se lo pedimos a la persona correcta.- Claude sonrió enigmáticamente.- Pero tendremos que esperar hasta el lunes para saberlo.

Benji, Chris y yo nos miramos con duda porque ninguno sabía qué estaba planeando Claude. No pudimos preguntar más, de cualquier manera, porque en ese momento se escuchó la voz del gran Genzo Wakabayashi en las cercanías, lo que hizo que los gemelos Schneider y Benji se pararan de un salto para apresurarse en salir por el pasadizo secreto. Mi hermano me dijo que acompañaría a nuestros amigos para, en el caso de que algún adulto los descubriera, echarse la culpa de la travesura y que no los castigaran a ellos. Así pues, yo me quedé solo en la enorme sala, pensando en lo que acababa de enterarme. Bien, ciertamente que Kentin Hyuga era un sospechoso más creíble que Hoffman y, de acuerdo a lo que acababa de decir mi hermano, tuvo una oportunidad muy buena para cambiar nuestras notas. La cuestión era: ¿Tendríamos forma de comprobarlo antes de que se acabara el curso?

En ese momento, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi entró en la sala y se sorprendió al verme. Me dio la impresión de que quería decirme algo, quizás regañarme, pero como no encontró con qué hacerlo, se quedó callado. Noté que había vuelto a raparse el cabello, cosa que yo no había hecho aún.

\- Pensé que estabas en tu habitación.- dijo mi padre, sólo por comentar algo.

\- No tengo prohibido venir a la sala, ¿o sí?.- respondí, tratando de no sonar insolente.

\- Siempre y cuando no conectes tus consolas de videojuegos.- replicó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Más te vale que no hayas venido aquí para hacer eso.

\- Claro, como soy un idiota rebelde al que le gusta llevarte la contraria en todo, seguramente esperé a que te dieras la vuelta para desobedecerte, padre.- mi gran bocota y yo volvimos a las andadas.- ¿Por qué no me encierras en mi habitación con llave? Quizás así puedas estar tranquilo.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi me miró fijamente sin decir palabra por algunos minutos. Noté que lucía cansado, frustrado y ciertamente envejecido, como quizás nos veíamos muchos de unos meses a la fecha.

\- Está bien, Daisuke, me rindo.- dijo mi padre, después de un rato.- No puedo contigo y con tu insolencia. He intentado entenderte y compenetrarme contigo a todos los niveles pero ya no puedo más. Cuando pensé que al fin había logrado conectarme contigo, traicionaste mi confianza y me demostraste que a ti no se te puede tratar a ningún nivel.

\- Eso es injusto, padre.- sus palabras me dolieron y mucho.- Porque gran parte de la culpa de que nosotros no podamos dialogar la tienes tú.

\- Genzo, basta ya.- mi tía Elieth habló de repente, sacándome un susto.- Ven conmigo a la cocina, por favor. Ahora.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mi tía ahí y, más importante aún, cuánto de lo que dijimos escuchó? Mi padre la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese debatiéndose entre obedecerla y responderle agriamente, pero mi tía Elieth no le dio la oportunidad y prácticamente lo arrastró para sacarlo de la sala. Yo me dejé caer en el suelo, sintiéndome vacío por dentro. Ahora sí estaba seguro de que mi padre me había dejado a la deriva y no entendía el por qué. ¿Por qué el gran Genzo Wakabayashi eligió creerle a otras personas en vez de a su propio hijo? Si hasta mi madre acabó por aceptar mi inocencia, ¿por qué mi padre prefería catalogarme como "causa perdida"?

Mientras tanto, mi tía Elieth se había llevado al gran Genzo Wakabayashi a la cocina, en donde comenzó a regañarlo por su actitud. Ella le dijo que comprendía que él se sintiera frustrado y desanimado pero que no debía descargarse con ninguno de sus hijos, por más traviesos o "incorregibles" que éstos fueran.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba descargándome con Daisuke, Eli?.- quiso saber mi padre, ofuscado.

\- ¿Es en serio?.- ella lo miró con enojo.- ¿Qué es eso de decirle que "ya no puedes con él y te rindes"? ¡Una tremenda estupidez, Wakabayashi, eso es lo que es! ¡Jamás debes decirle a ninguno de tus hijos que "ya te cansaste de intentarlo"! ¿Eres idiota o qué?

\- Fue un momento de desesperación, lo admito.- mi padre se avergonzó.- ¡Pero tienes que reconocer que cambiar sus calificaciones estuvo mal!

\- ¿Me lo dices a mí, que soy la madre del otro "tramposo"? Te recuerdo que es Claude el otro que cambió sus notas y no por eso le ando diciendo que "ya me di por vencida con él".- replicó mi tía, la Emperatriz.- Mira, sé bien que Daisuke puede ser insolente y muy rebelde, pero no lo es más de lo que tú lo fuiste en tus épocas, Genzo. La diferencia radica en que a tu padre le importaba un carajo tu actitud pero eras exactamente igual de problemático. No puedes culpar a tu hijo por ser igual que tú y menos si son tus actitudes tan severas las que lo empujan a ser tan rebelde.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi tenía como fondo de pantalla de su teléfono una fotografía que él nos tomó casi un año antes, en donde aparecemos mi madre, mis tres hermanos y yo, con parte de nuestro jardín japonés detrás de nosotros. Yo era el único que no sonreía en esa imagen porque nunca sonrío cuando me toman fotos, no me gusta hacerlo, lo cual siempre fue motivo de burla por parte de mis amigos pues, mientras mi hermosa mamá, mis hermosas hermanas y mi hermano parecían personajes de portada de revista, yo tenía cara de Calamardo Tentáculos. A pesar de esto, esa foto era la favorita de mi padre, tan era así que la tenía de fondo de pantalla, lo cual dice mucho de un hombre que antes de conocer a mamá solía poner imágenes de guantes de fútbol como tapiz. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi, en ese momento en el que sufría calladamente como mártir por el hijo que le tocó, miró esa fotografía y se entristeció al ver mi rostro.

\- ¿Habré hecho algo mal con Daisuke, Peque?.- preguntó papá.- Yo solo quería darle lo mejor a mis hijos. Es cierto que Daisuke es el que más problemas me ha dado pero también es con el que más he intentado arreglar las cosas. Sé bien que yo tengo mucha de la culpa de su comportamiento pero es por eso por lo que he querido corregir mi actitud desde que Aremy se enfermó. Quise aceptar su lado artístico, aceptando que tomara clases con ese infeliz engreído de pacotilla de Wald, esperando que con eso Daisuke me aceptara mejor y aun así no logré el resultado que esperaba. ¡Y tú sabes bien cuánto detesto a Alexander Wald!

\- Lo sé perfectamente bien.- mi tía Elieth sonrió a medias.- Que le hayas conseguido esas clases habla mucho de lo que Daisuke te importa.

\- ¿Qué he hecho mal entonces?.- insistió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- ¿En dónde está mi error?

\- No has hecho algo mal, Genzo, no te traumes.- negó mi tía Elieth.- Tus cuatro hijos son excelentes muchachos, cada uno a su manera.

\- Pero a pesar de eso Daisuke ha hecho trampa, por más que Yuri y yo nos hemos esforzado en enseñarle que no existen los caminos fáciles.- gruñó mi padre.- Quizás el problema estuvo en que lo presioné demasiado para que siguiera mis pasos pero, ¿es tan malo el desear que uno de tus hijos sea como tú?

\- No es malo, siempre y cuando no los obligues a ello.- respondió mi tía, la Emperatriz.- Mira a Gino, quien también tiene un hijo que va a ser portero como él pero Gino ha sabido equilibrar la presión con el libre albedrío. Si algo te falla es eso, Genzo, que eres demasiado estricto con Daisuke y no has sabido dejarlo desarrollarse por su cuenta, es normal que en algún momento se rebele.

\- ¿Soy un tirano, entonces?.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi frunció el ceño.

\- A medias, en ocasiones.- a mi tía Elieth no le gustaba andarse con rodeos.- No seas tan severo con Daisuke y, lo más importante de todo, jamás le digas que te has dado por vencido con él. Es un adolescente y como tal es dado a cometer estupideces pero eso no significa que sea un caso perdido. Yo, por ejemplo, voy a castigar a Claude de una manera tan dolorosa que terminará por pedir que le ponga la música de Justin Bieber a todo volumen para sentir alivio, pero en mi interior sigo esperando que alguien me diga que todo ha sido una equivocación, porque sigo creyendo en él.

\- ¿Cómo es que te tomas esto con tanta tranquilidad?.- suspiró mi padre.

\- Oye, soy la madre de Mijael "Huracán Categoría 5" Schneider.- se rio mi tía, la Emperatriz.- Tengo doctorado en lidiar con niños que se meten en problemas. ¿Debo recordarte el asunto de la Torre Eiffel? Un cambio de calificaciones es nada comparado a eso.

¿Qué acaso nuestros padres jamás van a olvidar ese pequeño asuntito de la Torre Eiffel, caramba? Ni que hubiera sido para tanto…

En fin, que tengo que agradecerle a mi hermosa tía por haber intercedido así por mí. Ella es tan cercana a papá que no me queda duda de que sus palabras calaron hondo en él, ojalá que eso lo haga reaccionar y recapacitar con respecto a mí.

Ya antes comenté que los cuatro hijos del gran Genzo Wakabayashi tenemos un nombre japonés y uno latino para honrar nuestro mestizaje, recordando también que fue nuestro padre quien eligió los primeros mientras que nuestra madre se encargó de los segundos. En mi caso, mi nombre japonés proviene de mi bisabuelo, el único Wakabayashi que aceptó a la doctora Del Valle como esposa del gran Genzo Wakabayashi, mientras que Ichimei es el nombre que le hubiese puesto Tatsuo Mikami a su hijo, en caso de haber tenido alguno. El nombre japonés de Jazmín es Sayuri, que significa "pequeña flor de azucena", entendiéndose que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi lo eligió por ser muy parecido al nombre de mi madre. Sin embargo, nadie sabía de dónde salió el nombre Aremy ni por qué mi padre lo escogió, de hecho durante mucho tiempo creí que ése era el nombre occidental de mi hermana, de no ser porque su otro nombre es "Azucena" y éste definitivamente no es de origen nipón. Esa noche descubrí, sin embargo, el origen del nombre "japonés" de mi hermanita pequeña por pura casualidad y, siendo honestos, hubiese preferido no saberlo nunca.

La noche previa al partido de la Wittelsbach fui a visitar a mi hermanita, a quien tenía algunos días de no ver, entre el caos ocasionado por el incendio y el asunto del cambio de calificaciones. Mi madre me advirtió, antes de entrar a verla, que papá y ella no le hablaron del incendio y no querían que alguno de nosotros lo hiciera; como tampoco quería contarle de mi castigo, me llevé mi libro de _Battle Royale_ para ver si convencía a Aremy de leerlo en vez de los de _Los Juegos del Hambre_ que tanto le gustaban. Fracasé miserablemente, a los diez minutos de haber llegado a su cuarto mi libro descansaba en mis piernas y yo le leía _Sinsajo_ a mi hermana. Sin embargo, pude notar que ese día ella andaba muy distraída; en la cama había un par de agujas de tejer y un estambre de color morado a los que ella no les prestaba atención.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Are?.- quise saber.- ¿Estás cansada o tienes sed?

\- No. Últimamente me he sentido muy rara, nada más.- Aremy se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Rara en qué sentido?.- insistí.- Si te sientes mal, puedo llamar a mamá.

\- No es necesario.- Are me sonrió a medias.- Ella no me puede quitar estas pocas ganas que tengo de hacer cualquier cosa.

El estambre morado se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en algo que parecía ser una bufanda. Me dio la impresión, al verlo, de que esa bufanda estaba destinada a Jazmín; era como si Aremy quisiera regalarles a todos sus familiares y amigos cosas tejidas o hechas por ella, pues a Vania le dio por su cumpleaños una pañoleta de color rosa bordada con una estrella dorada que a la Pequeña Saltamontes le encantó. Yo no pude evitar preguntarme si ese regalo no lo hizo Aremy con la misma intención con la que hizo el mío, es decir, "para que la recordáramos después". De sólo pensarlo me dio un escalofrío.

\- ¿No le has dicho al doctor Jean que te sientes mal?.- pregunté.- Él podría darte medicina o algo.

\- No.- negó Aremy.- Porque de todos modos ninguna de sus medicinas me funciona, no quiero tomar pastillas que no me van a servir.

\- Entiendo.- dije, aunque no era verdad.- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor, Are?

Ella se quedó callada durante un largo rato, mientras hacía figuras en la colcha con su dedo. Yo seguí el contorno del extraño pájaro que estaba estampado en la cubierta de _Sinsajo_ , dándome cuenta de que los dos heredamos de mamá la costumbre de jugar con los dedos cuando estamos tensos o nerviosos. Al fin, Aremy se decidió a hablar.

\- ¿Sabes por qué me pusieron el nombre de Aremy, Dai?.- me preguntó mi hermana.

\- Sólo sé que papá lo escogió pero no sé de dónde lo tomó.- contesté.

\- Yo tampoco lo sabía, la tía Eriko me lo contó hace poco.- Aremy continuó haciendo dibujos con los dedos.- Es de un viejo cuento japonés que se llama _"La Casa del Té de la Luna"_. La mamá de mi papá se los contaba a él y a la tía Eriko cuando eran niños; en ese cuento, la protagonista es una niña llamada Aremy, dice mi tía que no le sorprende que papá me haya puesto ese nombre porque a él le gustaba mucho esa historia.

\- ¿En verdad?.- me sorprendí. No me podía imaginar al gran Genzo Wakabayashi como un niño al que le gustaban los cuentos infantiles.- ¿Y no te dijo de qué trata?

\- Sí me lo contó.- Aremy no despegaba la mirada de la colcha.- Habla de una niña que se llama Aremy; ella sufría de una enfermedad muy fea que la hacía tener dolor y vómitos todo el día. A pesar de sus medicinas, Aremy no se curaba y cada vez se ponía peor; el único momento en el que ella podía descansar era cuando se quedaba dormida, porque así soñaba que se iba a volando hasta la Luna, en donde hay una Casa de Té muy bonita. Ahí ella podía pedir pastelillos de todos sus sabores favoritos, así como helados y frutas, para después irse a volar sobre un Pegaso lunar de color blanco que era su amigo. Cuando Aremy despertaba cada mañana, su mayor deseo era que volviese a ser de noche para poder dormir y regresar a la Casa de Té de la Luna porque todo el día sufría de mucho dolor.

\- Ya veo.- me di cuenta de que ése no era precisamente un cuento muy infantil que digamos pero ya nada me sorprendía de mis compatriotas japoneses.- ¿Y cómo termina la historia?

\- Una noche Aremy se durmió, se fue a la Luna y nunca regresó.- contestó mi hermana, bajando la voz.- Se quedó para siempre en la Casa del Té mientras su cuerpo era cuidado en la Tierra por sus papás. Ahora entiendo por qué papá me puso ese nombre, yo también me voy a ir a la Casa del Té de la Luna dentro de poco, ¿verdad?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Nunca en mi vida me he sentido más miserable, triste y vacío como en ese momento. Abracé a mi hermana con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de evitar inútilmente que las lágrimas me escurrieran de los ojos.

\- No digas esas cosas.- gemí.- ¡No se te ocurra decirlas nunca más! Tú no te vas a ir a ninguna parte, Are, vas a quedarte con nosotros por siempre. ¿Quieres pasteles y frutas? ¡Pues te los damos aquí, no tienes que irte a la Luna para obtenerlos! No pienses en esas cosas, tú sí te vas a recuperar, no vas a ser como la Aremy de ese cuento.

\- Dai.- ella se separó y me miró con tristeza resignada.- No quiero irme a la Casa del Té de la Luna porque los voy a extrañar mucho. Pero no tengo miedo de ir y tú tampoco deberías de tenerlo. Según lo que me dijo la tía Eriko, para allá nos vamos a ir todos algún día, ¿no es cierto? Y si de todos modos vamos a ir allá, ¿para qué asustarse?

Maldita sea, de verdad que en ese momento estaba muy de acuerdo con mi madre: mi tía Eriko se pasa de bocona. Tenía tantas ganas de llamarle por teléfono y mentarle la _madre_ en mexicano que comencé a temblar ante la sola idea. ¿O temblaba por el hecho de que mi hermanita hablaba de la Muerte como un hecho cercano e irremediable? Me da tanta vergüenza admitirlo pero no podía dejar de llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser mi tía Eriko tan _hija de puta_?

\- No tengo miedo de que vayas.- musité, con voz entrecortada.- Sólo no quiero que te vayas porque te voy a extrañar muchísimo.

\- Pero el que yo me vaya no significa que no voy a estar contigo.- replicó Aremy, sonriéndome con ternura, en un gesto que me hizo recordar a nuestra madre.- Te voy a estar viendo y cuidando desde la Luna, cada vez que me extrañes podrás verla y recordarme.

\- No, no y no.- mi hermana estaba dando más muestras de madurez de las que yo había dado en toda mi vida y aun así no podía apreciarlo.- No te vas a ir, no aún, de eso me encargo yo.

No sabía cómo, pero tenía que encontrar una cura definitiva para la leucemia. No iba a permitir que mi hermana se fuese a ninguna Casa de Té espacial a jugar con caballos voladores. Por cierto, ¿qué clase de mariguana se fuman los japoneses para inventar esas historias tan tristes? Daba lo mismo, yo estaba seguro de que tenía en mis manos la clave para curar a mi hermana. ¡Sólo tenía qué descubrir cómo hacerlo!

No sé cuánto tiempo habremos estado abrazados mi hermana y yo pero sentí que ella se estaba quedando dormida así que la recosté, recogí sus libros y me fui, no sin avisarle antes a mi padre que Aremy se había dormido. Me dio la impresión de que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi quería decirme algo pero lo ignoré, no tenía ganas de sermones ni de más acusaciones falsas así que me fui a mi habitación. No quería que mi madre me viese en ese estado, ella sabría que sucedió algo y yo no quería contarle el asunto de la _Casa del Té de la Luna_ , no sólo porque se hubiese deprimido mucho sino también porque se marcharía a Francia a buscar a mi tía Eriko para hacerla pedacitos y yo no quería que las manos de mi madre se mancharan con sangre. ¡Cuánta falta me hacían Mijael y Giovanna en esos momentos, caramba! Porque no iba a ir a buscar a Jaz o a Benji para decirles que nuestra hermana menor tenía la idea de que se iba a morir pronto.

\- _La Muerte no es tu enemiga, Daisuke_.- la suave voz de mi madrina susurró en mi oído; yo me incorporé y la vi ahí, sentada en mi cama, mirándome con ternura.- _No le temas, no le huyas. Es el final del viaje que hacemos en este vehículo llamado Vida, es algo que no puedes evitar. Déjala que fluya, que llegue a ti. Abrázala, sé su amiga…_

\- Gracias, Madrina.- susurré, sintiéndome inesperadamente mejor gracias a su helada sonrisa.- Eso es algo que pienso hacer, pero no ahora. Perdóname pero soy un Wakabayashi y los Wakabayashi no aceptamos lo irremediable hasta que no lo hayamos intentado todo. Mientras no juegue hasta la última de mis cartas, no aceptaré que Aremy se muera. Si después de haberlo arriesgado todo ella sigue condenada a morir a causa de su leucemia, te prometo que abrazaré su Muerte y la celebraré con el corazón. Pero mientras eso no suceda, me niego a dejar ir a mi hermana.

\- No esperaba menos de ti.- me respondió Catrina; sus bellos ojos violetas refulgían como nunca.- Está bien, querido mío, puedes luchar hasta el final.

\- Gracias.- repetí, sonriéndole.- Gracias, de verdad, Madrina…

Me desperté mucho rato después, con la ropa puesta aunque alguien me había quitado los tenis y me había tapado con las cobijas. ¿Había soñado lo de mi madrina o ella me había acomodado para que durmiese mejor? Daba lo mismo, de todos modos ya era muy tarde así que decidí cambiarme de ropa e ir al baño para vaciar el depósito y lavarme los dientes. El partido sería al día siguiente así que tenía que levantarme muy temprano para estar listo. Al menos eso me distraería un poco del maldito cuento de _La Casa del Té de la Luna,_ aunque me temí que esa noche soñaría con algo relacionado. Para mi fortuna, ni siquiera el Sueño se hizo presente esa noche, quizás mi mente estaba tan agotada que mi subconsciente la desconectó para que yo pudiese relajarme un poco. Y funcionó, porque desperté sintiéndome más relajado y sí, quizás un poco emocionado.

¡Por fin iba a jugar otra vez con mi equipo! Me puse el uniforme de portero y la chamarra de mi traje deportivo encima, metí mis guantes y mi paliacate en la mochila y bajé corriendo las escaleras para robarme algo de comer de la cocina antes de que alguno de los adultos de la casa me llamara para marcharnos. Me sorprendió mucho ver a mi madre preparando un desayuno pero lo agradecí al instante porque, como me fui a dormir sin cenar la noche previa, mi estómago rugía por comida.

\- Buen día, Dai.- me sonrió la doctora Del Valle con dulzura.- Te he preparado el desayuno porque ayer no cenaste. ¿Te sentías mal?

\- Sólo estaba cansado de tantos malos momentos y necesitaba relajarme.- traté de restarle importancia al asunto.- Y de verdad te amo, mamá, ya me había resignado a comer alguna barra proteínica y un yogur.

\- No mientras yo viva.- mi madre me puso un plato con comida deliciosa en la barra de la cocina.- Come antes de que se enfríe, tu tío Kaltz te llevará al partido.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes irá?.- pregunté. En realidad quería saber si mi padre acudiría pero no quise preguntar tan directamente.

\- Tu padre estará presente, estoy segura.- respondió la doctora Del Valle.- Pero irá más tarde, que anoche se quedó cuidando a Aremy y necesita dormir un poco.

No pude evitar preguntarme si él habría notado algo raro en mi hermana durante la noche. Como sea, me apresuré a terminar mi desayuno para recibir después los buenos deseos de éxito y fortuna de mi madre e irme con mis hermanos y los Kaltz a los campos de fútbol de la Wittelsbach. Al llegar a la escuela nos dimos cuenta de que el área del laboratorio de química había sido acordonada, pero las tribunas de las canchas estaban llenas hasta el tope. No era para menos, era sábado y muchos esperaban ese partido con ansias así que a nadie pareció importarle el regresar a la escuela en un día en el que no debían de hacerlo. Jazmín y Mina de inmediato buscaron a los Hernández y a las Levin mientras Benji se iba con Vladimir hacia la tribuna para encontrar un lugar en dónde sentarse. Adler se puso a calentar junto con Erick, los Ferrari, los gemelos Schneider y el resto del equipo, al tiempo que yo me acomodaba los guantes y el paliacate, paseando mi mirada entre la gente que llenaba las gradas. Casi me voy de espaldas cuando vi a Marko sentado a un lado de una pelirroja preciosa de ojos azules, quien al verme me sonrió levemente, casi podría decirse que con timidez.

\- ¡Mucha suerte, Dai!.- exclamó Giovanna, agitando la mano.

Por andar de baboso casi choco contra el poste de la portería. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que en qué momento llegó Giovanna pero no pude hacer menos que estallar de la alegría cuando ella me saludó. ¡Ya no me odiaba por haberla besado! O al menos ya se le había pasado el enojo lo suficiente como para hablarme. ¡Hasta me deseó buena suerte! Pellízquenme que debo estar soñando, seguramente que sigo dormido en mi cama.

\- Bien, muchachos, llegó el momento.- el entrenador Kaltz nos reunió justo antes de que saliéramos al campo.- ¿Están listos? ¡Vamos a ganar por Mijael y por Edward!

\- Muy bien, equipo.- habló Erick, quien en ausencia de Mijael era el capitán.- No sólo debemos ganar por ellos sino también por Aremy.

\- ¡Ganemos por ellos!.- respondimos los demás, en coro.

No pude evitar conmoverme ante la petición de Erick; él seguía visitando a Aremy regularmente para levantarle el ánimo y ayudarla a pasar sus malos ratos así que el que la hubiese recordado en ese momento era una señal de lo mucho que la apreciaba. Al pasar a su lado, le di una palmada en el brazalete de capitán y le agradecí su gesto. Erick me respondió levantando su brazo derecho para mostrarme una pequeña pulsera tejida en color rosa y blanco que yo reconocí como una de las que Aremy solía usar cuando estaba sana.

\- Es mi amuleto.- me dijo Erick, sonriendo.

Por respuesta, yo señalé mi paliacate verde. Mijael y Edward, hagan el favor de no enojarse, cuando nos tejan algo para usarlo a diario hablamos, mientras tanto se aguantan a que nomás nos acordemos de ustedes de vez en cuando. Es broma, por supuesto, saben que siempre los tenemos bien presentes.

\- ¡Vamos, chicos, ustedes pueden!.- gritó Jazmín, desde las tribunas.

\- ¡Traten de no hacer el ridículo!.- gritó Osvaldo, a su lado.- ¡Ya sabemos que no pueden hacer mucho sin Mijael pero inténtenlo!

Adler pasó frente a él y le mostró el dedo medio, ocasionando burlas y carcajadas entre mis familiares y amigos. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que el entrenador Kaltz no quiso darle la bandana de capitán a su hijo para no verse nepotista, supongo que con los Schneider tenemos suficiente. Noté también que Kentin Hyuga estaba en la banca, al parecer el entrenador Kaltz ni siquiera consideró alinearlo en el once inicial pero eso a él parecía no afectarle. Cuando pasé junto a Hyuga ni siquiera me miró, lo cual no me sorprendió. No tenía cara de culpable ni se comportaba como tal pero tampoco era como si fuese a traer colgado un letrero que dijera "Sí, Wakabayashi, yo te arruiné los planes del verano porque soy muy malo, jódete".

Por cierto, aunque ustedes no lo crean, Kentin Hyuga no es el villano de mi historia pero ya hablaré de eso en otra ocasión.

Cuando tomé mi lugar frente a la portería comencé a sentirme nervioso, tenía mucho de no jugar y había faltado a algunos entrenamientos, de manera que temía fracasar y a lo grande. ¡Tremendo espectáculo que hubiese dado! Sobre todo porque mi madre había asegurado que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi iría a verme. Ya me imagino lo que mi padre dirá si se me ocurre fallar, estaré escuchando durante todo un mes quejas sobre que él "no habría cometido esos errores". Caramba, que el juego todavía no comenzaba y yo ya estaba pensando estupideces.

"No pienses así", me recriminé. "Eres un Wakabayashi y tienes sangre Del Valle, en ninguna de las dos familias hay cobardes. Vas a hacerlo bien, ¡ya déjate de inseguridades!".

En ese momento vi que mi padre llegó y se sentó en un extremo de las gradas, bastante alejado de mis hermanos y amigos. No pude distraerme más con él, sin embargo, porque el árbitro dio comienzo al partido.

\- ¿Estás listo, Daisuke?.- me preguntó Adler.

\- Más puesto que un calcetín.- asentí.- Hagámoslo.

El equipo rival era el internado Schondorf, la escuela en su género más prestigiosa de Alemania (y digo de su género porque la Wittelsbach no es un internado, que si lo fuera ésta se llevaría ese título). La Schondorf era uno de los candidatos fuertes para ganar el torneo e incluso su delantero era el actual campeón de goleo, con sólo tres anotaciones por arriba de Mijael, quien no se había tomado muy en serio este asunto. Los jugadores de la Shondorf esperaban masacrarnos sin piedad pero, óiganme, no sé qué esperaban, si los que jugamos en la Wittelsbach somos muy buenos también, además de que para golear a un equipo tendrías que tener a un portero coladera en la portería y no es como si la Wittelsbach tuviera al hijo de Memo Ochoa, no señor, la escuela contaba con el heredero del gran Genzo Wakabayashi, o sea, yo. Ya les iba a demostrar a esos niños ricos mimados (ay, me mordí la lengua), cómo es que juega un portero.

Schubert, el goleador estrella de la Shondorf, fue el primero en llegar a mi área con un disparo bien encajado que hubiese hecho temblar a otro portero. Yo, por el contrario, me reí porque Mijael me había lanzado tiros peores así que atrapé el balón sin mucho esfuerzo. El público se animó y comenzó a apoyarnos con porras.

\- ¡Hay portero, señores!.- gritó Osvaldo a través de su famoso megáfono.- ¡Daisuke le hace honor al apellido Wakabayashi!

\- ¡Daisuke eres el mejor!.- un grupito de chicas me gritaron emocionadas desde las tribunas.

\- ¿De dónde salieron éstas?.- exclamé, sorprendido.

\- Son tu club de fans.- se burló Claude.

\- ¡Ah, caramba!.- casi me voy de espaldas.- ¿Desde cuándo tengo club de fans?

\- Desde que rescataste a Giovanna del incendio.- replicó Erick, antes de echar a correr hacia media cancha.

\- No, más bien desde que te enfrentaste a Hoffman pero creo que aumentó cuando salvaste a Giovanna.- corrigió Chris.

\- A las chicas les gustan los muchachos estúpidos que arriesgan su vida por dárselas de héroes.- añadió Adler, sin dejar de mofarse.- Eso es como un imán.

Mi amigo se apresuró en alcanzar a Erick y yo hice un despeje largo para evitar que me amonestaran por perder tiempo, tras lo cual lancé una mirada a las gradas para ver qué cara tenía Giovanna. Por alguna razón, ella estaba de brazos cruzados, en actitud enojada. Ay, ¿ahora qué hice?

Erick y Adler formaron una combinación muy buena que sus propios padres nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer, pasándose el balón de manera precisa y certera, dejando sin oportunidades a la defensa del Shondorf. Erick recibió el último pase de Adler para meter un golazo de pierna derecha que abrió el marcador a nuestro favor. La gente gritó en las gradas y Erick levantó el puño derecho y se tocó con el índice izquierdo la pulsera de Aremy, dando a entender que el gol iba por ella. No sé si dárselas de héroe era un imán para las mujeres pero sin duda que hacer ese tipo de gestos por una niña enferma sí que lo era. En las gradas, un numeroso grupo de chicas gritaron muy emocionadas por Erick, el príncipe vikingo.

\- Válgame, eso parece más un mar de hormonas que una tribuna.- musité.

Por supuesto que el Shondorf no se iba a quedar tranquilo con el gol en contra y armaron una agresiva ofensiva para tratar de meter un gol en mi portería. Yo tengo que admitir que me estaba divirtiendo bastante, en algún momento el estrés de meter la pata desapareció para dar paso a una sensación de alegría que no sabía de dónde venía. ¿Sería éste el famoso "amor por el fútbol" del que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi siempre hablaba? Cuando otro de los delanteros rivales intentó anotar con una copia barata del _Hurricane Shot_ del Fede, volví a reírme otra vez y salté para atrapar la pelota. Ese tiro no tenía ni remotamente el efecto del de Mijael, qué lástima que éste no estuviese para que les demostrara a estos copiones lo que es un verdadero Huracán.

\- ¡Bien, hecho, Daisuke!.- gritó el entrenador Kaltz.

\- ¡Ése es mi hijo!.- me pareció que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi gritaba desde las gradas pero no estaba seguro de si fue real o si me lo imaginé.

\- ¡Eso estuvo genial!.- exclamó Adler, eufórico.- ¡Vamos a ganar contigo en la portería!

\- ¡Portero, portero, portero!.- coreaban los seguidores de la Wittelsbach.

Yo tenía muchas ganas de mirar a mi padre para saber qué postura tendría, si se sentiría asombrado u orgulloso, pero no me atreví. Casi había conseguido olvidar que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi estaba presente y temía que si lo veía me empezaran a entrar los nervios así que preferí no voltear hacia las gradas como no fuera para ver a Giovanna. Ella ya había cambiado de actitud y ahora me apoyaba como todos los demás.

Ah, mi preciosa angelita pelirroja, te amo, cásate conmigo y tengamos mil hijos, ¿sí? Ah, es cierto, olvidé que no quieres estar conmigo. En fin…

El siguiente gol fue de Adler. Éste levantó un puño al cielo, tal y como lo hacían Karl Heinz Schneider y Mijael, dando a entender que el gol iba por éste. El tercer gol fue de Erick, quien le hizo una señal a Vladimir para indicar que esa anotación iba por su hermano. Los goles cuatro y cinco los anotaron Adler y Uriel, demostrando que si el Schondorf quería quitarnos el campeonato iba a tener que esforzarse más. Schubert y un compañero suyo quisieron anotar el gol de la honra pero yo no se los permití. Al final el marcador quedó con un glorioso cinco a cero a nuestro favor, lo que hizo que el señor Kaltz se pusiera a saltar como loco.

\- ¡Wittelsbach, Wittelsbach!.- coreaban muchos de los presentes.- ¡Hurra por Erick, Adler y Uriel, nuestros goleadores estrella!

\- ¡Hurra por Daisuke Wakabayashi, nuestro Guardián de Oro!.- exclamaban otros.

\- Quiero la revancha, Wakabayashi.- me dijo Schubert, quien a pesar de la derrota no tenía mala actitud.- Quizás nos veamos las caras otra vez en las finales.

\- Es probable.- admití y le ofrecí la diestra.- Pero tampoco ahí dejaré que me anotes un gol.

Shubert estrechó mi mano y sonrió a medias, tras lo cual se retiró del campo con la cabeza en alto, a diferencia de sus compañeros quienes se sentían deprimidos por la primera derrota que habían sufrido en todo el torneo. Al regresar a la banca, mis compañeros y yo nos felicitamos entre nosotros, al tiempo que nos palmeábamos las espaldas y nos reíamos como urracas. El entrenador Kaltz se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Muy bien hecho, Daisuke.- me dijo él, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.- No hace falta decir que a partir de ahora serás nuestro portero titular, ¿verdad?

\- Muchas gracias, entrenador.- contesté, tratando de no sonar petulante.- Lo hice bien, ¿verdad?

\- Más que bien.- dijo el señor Kaltz.- Estuviste excelente, Genzo debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti.

Bien, de eso no estaba yo muy seguro pero sería muy bueno creer que sí. De reojo vi a Hoffman con cara de pocos amigos y pensé que, aunque eso denotaría un nivel alto de inmadurez por mi parte, bien valdría la pena regresarle sus bravuconerías así que me pavoneé como pavo real delante de él y mostré el dedo medio frente a su horrenda cara.

\- Chúpate ésta.- dije.- Espero que ya te haya quedado claro quién es el mejor portero.

Hoffman me soltó una palabrota. Tengo que admitirlo, eso fue bastante satisfactorio para mí. ¡Ya se la merecía!

Al pasar frente a la tribuna en donde estaban mis familiares y amigos, éstos comenzaron a felicitarme a gritos. A duras penas pude entenderles porque ellos se pusieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, descoordinados y locos como buenos adolescentes; sin embargo, sí alcancé a comprender las palabras de las personas que más me importaban.

\- Muy bien jugado, Dai.- me dijo Jazmín.- ¡Estuviste genial!

\- Fue grandioso, hermano mayor.- añadió Benjamín.- ¡Eres el mejor portero de tu edad!

\- Atrapaste esos tiros en una manera en la que yo no lo hubiera hecho pero fuiste muy efectivo, preciso y certero, que es lo que importa.- dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Así se juega, hijo mío.

Casi me voy de espaldas. Ni me había fijado que mi papá se había unido ya a la eufórica celebración de mis hermanos. Yo pensé que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi me miraría con desdén o enojo pero no, en sus ojos oscuros sólo se reflejaba el orgullo. Yo apenas estaba intentando encontrar una respuesta que no fuera demasiado idiota cuando vi que Giovanna se acercaba también, con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Bien jugado, Dai.- dijo ella, con voz suave.- Lo hiciste genial.

¡Sí! ¡Giovanna ha vuelto a hablarme! ¡Éste debe ser el mejor día de mi vida! Bueno, no es para tanto, pero se entiende el concepto.

 **Notas:**

\- La trilogía de _Los Juegos del Hambre_ fue escrita por Suzanne Collins.

\- El cuento de " _La Casa del Té de la Luna_ " es de mi autoría; para inventarlo me inspiré en la canción _Tea-House Moon_ de la cantante irlandesa Enya. El cuento lo creé siguiendo la premisa de que, en los años posteriores a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se hicieron varias historias japonesas cuyos personajes morían o sufrían mutilaciones para que los niños nipones se sintieran identificados con ellas, considerando que muchos de ellos sobrevivieron a dos bombas nucleares. Que yo sepa, el nombre Aremy no es japonés, tengo entendido que es de raíces árabes pero distorsioné un poco el asunto para adaptarlo a mis necesidades aunque no aclaré que la protagonista del cuento fuese japonesa.


	32. ¿Es tu enemiga la Muerte?

**Capítulo 32. ¿Es tu enemiga la Muerte?**

Después del partido contra el Shondorf me enteré de que los cazatalentos del Bayern Múnich estuvieron presentes en las tribunas. Me sorprendí mucho al saberlo ya que habitualmente esos tipos sólo van a presionar a Mijael aunque en esa ocasión quien les llamó la atención fue Erick. Y quizás también Adler, considerando que éste ya había declarado abiertamente que sus intenciones eran entrar al Bayern y quedarse en la Wittelsbach. En cualquier caso, deseé con toda mi alma que los cazatalentos me buscasen para hablar de entrar al club, aunque nadie se acercó a mí y eso estuvo a punto de hacer tambalear mi reciente recuperada confianza en mí mismo.

\- Papá y mamá no autorizarán mi ingreso hasta los quince años así que no debería de preocuparme por el hecho de que esos señores me estén ignorando.- traté de darme ánimos mientras me cambiaba de ropa.- Tengo todo un año para demostrarles que valgo.

\- ¿Qué tanto murmuras, Daisuke?.- me preguntó Adler.- Si estás rezando para que Giovanna te haga caso, déjame y te digo que ella no se fijará en ti ni aunque le lances un hechizo.

Cierto era que Giovanna había vuelto a hablarme pero se marchó de la escuela, junto con sus hermanos y los Schneider, sin que pudiera hablar con ella pues mis tíos debían ir al hospital a recoger a Mijael, quien sería dado de alta ese día. Si bien el que se hubiese ido tan temprano no era culpa suya, Gio sí hubiera podido hablar conmigo si hubiese querido pero el que no lo hiciera me daba a otro mensaje contradictorio. ¿Me odias todavía o no, pequeña pelirroja? ¡Qué complicadas son las mujeres, caramba!

\- Estoy practicando la manera de mandarte al carajo en español.- repliqué.- Se dice algo así como _mandarte a chingar a tu madre_.

\- Suerte que yo no sé español.- Adler me sonrió con cinismo.

\- Pues entonces te lo diré en alemán.- lo golpeé con una toalla.

\- Ya, era broma.- Adler se echó a reír.- Es obvio que Giovanna está loca por ti, Mina me dijo que se molestó mucho por culpa de tu club de fans.

\- Sí, cómo no.- seguía ofuscándome la idea de tener un "club de fans".- Ya déjame en paz.

\- Dejen de pelear ustedes dos, que tengo una noticia que darles.- Erick se acercó a nosotros, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Me habría gustado hacerlo cuando estuviésemos todos reunidos pero simplemente no puedo esperar más.

\- ¿Qué, al fin te decidiste a hacerte la operación de cambio de sexo?.- me burlé.- ¡Ya era hora, camarada!

\- ¿Serás Ericka entonces?.- añadió Adler.- Te van a confundir con la mamá de Marko, también se llama así, ¿no?

\- Quizás se lo cambie a Saúla.- hice alusión al segundo nombre de Erick, el cual odia.- Así ya nadie la confundirá.

\- Saúla, la Reina de la Noche.- dijo Adler.- La nueva Drag Queen de Múnich.

\- ¿Quieren dejar de comportarse como idiotas?.- Erick nos golpeómientras nos reíamos a carcajadas.- No me voy a cambiar de sexo, imbéciles, es algo mucho mejor.

\- ¿Van a operarte del cerebro?.- cuestioné.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar decírselos o no?.- a pesar de nuestras bromas, Erick estaba de muy buen humor.

\- Ya, perdón.- Adler se puso parcialmente serio.- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que nos tienes que decir que no puede esperar a que nos reunamos todos?

\- Algo grande: voy a fichar por el Bayern Múnich.- contestó Erick, con una enorme sonrisa orgullosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- Adler y yo saltamos a la vez.- ¿Es verdad?

\- Sí, lo es.- asintió Erick, muy feliz; noté que aún llevaba en la muñeca la pulsera de Aremy.- Se hará oficial dentro de un par de semanas cuando se realice la conferencia de prensa pero yo no podía esperar tanto. ¡Estoy tan feliz que necesitaba compartirlo con ustedes!

\- ¡Felicidades!.- le dije con sinceridad, palmeándole el brazo.- ¡Sí que te lo tenías bien escondido! De verdad que me da mucho gusto por ti, camarada.

\- Si en tu primera actuación haces el ridículo, no se te ocurra decir que estudiaste en la Wittelsbach, que nos vas a quemar a todos.- dijo Adler, a su vez.- Es genial que hayas conseguido fichar por fin, amigo. Ésa es mi meta también, pronto te daré alcance allá.

Aunque los rumores decían que el Bayern Múnich estaba por fichar al hijo del gran Stefan Levin, razón por la cual los Levin se habían mudado de Suecia a Alemania, aún no había algo en concreto como para que pudiese tomarse en serio dicho chisme. Si no fuese porque el mismo Erick nos lo acababa de confirmar, yo habría tachado de mentiroso al que me hubiese contado esta noticia.

\- Por supuesto que no haré el ridículo, estoy bien preparado.- Erick nos miró como lo haría un superior con sus discípulos.- Por el contrario, allá los estaré esperando, seremos un gran equipo, fuerte y sólido, con nosotros jugando ahí.

\- Creí que quien pecaba de egocéntrico era Karl Heinz Schneider, camarada.- me burlé.- Pero creo que como todavía no le han ofrecido algo a Mijael, seguro que tú puedes ocupar ese lugar en la nueva generación.

\- Tú sabes bien que a Mijael lo han invitado miles de veces y es él quien no ha querido aceptar.- Adler puso los ojos en blanco.- Muchos matarían por estar en su lugar.

Sé que Adler lo dijo sin conocimiento de causa pero recordé que Edward casi consigue matar a Mijael por querer estar en el lugar de este último y me dio un escalofrío. Es cierto que Edward no lo hizo a propósito y que no envidaba el talento futbolístico de mi amigo pero la aseveración de Adler fue muy acertada de cualquier manera. En fin, que no quise verme aguafiestas así que me guardé mi pensamiento y le repetí mis felicitaciones a Erick. Algún día, me dije, yo también recibiría una propuesta de fichaje para el Bayern Múnich.

Después de hablar de su contratación, Erick felicitó a Adler por haber sido convocado a la Sub-17 alemana. Una vez más sentí que mi confianza se tambaleaba porque yo no tenía algo que presumir, pues el haber sido llamado para jugar con la Selección de Japón no era algo que a mí me emocionara. Para no deprimirme, me pregunté qué diría Mijael cuando le informaran, si es que no lo habían hecho ya, que _die Mannschaft_ lo había vuelto a convocar. ¿Sería que en esa ocasión sí aceptaría el llamado de los alemanes o volveríamos a tener a los franceses acosándolo para que se nacionalizara? Bien, que no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo ya que esa noche mi amigo estaría de regreso en casa.

Por cierto que me enteré de que los cazatalentos del Bayern Múnich decidieron no seguir buscando a Hoffman; al parecer, se enteraron de que ese _cabrón_ se ganó una buena suspensión por mal comportamiento en la escuela así que el Bayern optó por decirle adiós, ya saben que los alemanes no se andan con rodeos y no quieren tener tratos con personas conflictivas. No saben lo feliz que me siento por esta noticia, mamá me dice frecuentemente que no debo alegrarme por las desgracias ajenas pero seguro que hasta ella saltaría con ésta. Seguro que Hoffman ya conoce ahora lo que es el karma.

Cuando salí de los vestidores me topé con mis hermanos, quienes me miraron con tal expresión de burla que me pregunté qué había hecho mal durante el partido, o quizás era que me compararían con el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, como les gustaba hacer cada vez que juego. Ellos, sin embargo, no querían burlarse de mí por mi actuación sino por mi "fabuloso club de fans".

\- Ya, en serio.- bufé, incómodo.- ¿De verdad existe ese club?

\- Sí, existe.- me contestó Benji, con una media sonrisa muy parecida a la de nuestro padre.- Esas chicas no dejaban de gritar tu nombre. ¿Cómo le haces para ser tan popular? En serio que tienes que enseñarme, querido hermano mayor.

\- Vete al carajo.- repliqué, avergonzado.- Con ese tono de voz no puedo creerte nada de lo que dices.

\- Oh, pero si ha dicho la verdad.- intervino Jazmín, quien también tenía ganas de burlarse.- Esas chicas gritaban "Daisuke" a todo pulmón y estoy completamente segura de que tú eres el único que se llama así en nuestra escuela. Si estuviéramos en Japón tal vez podría prestarse a confusión pero aquí no.

\- Gracias, Jaz, no tienes por qué ser tan sarcástica.- protesté, mientras mi hermano reía a carcajadas.- ¿Por qué carajos ese grupo de niñas decidieron ponerse a gritar por mí como condenadas? ¿Qué les hice?

\- Bueno, hasta donde sé, creo que es por tus últimas actuaciones en la escuela.- Jazmín puso una cara pensativa.- Ya sabes, el haber golpeado a Hoffman y haber conseguido que lo suspendieran por quince días, además de que haberte metido a la escuela a buscar a Giovanna también te dio muchos puntos.

\- Te hizo ver como el caballero de brillante armadura.- se mofó Ichimei, el anarquista.- O quizás te ven como su samurái, más bien.

\- De verdad que las niñas son taradas.- dije, echando a andar.- Excepto tú, Jaz.

\- Seguro que no pensarías eso si Giovanna Ferrari formara parte de tu club de fans, ¿eh?.- insistió mi hermano, el bocón.

\- Eso nunca va a suceder y lo sabes.- suspiré, desanimado.

\- No seas tan dramático.- Jazmín puso los ojos en blanco.- Es cierto que Gio nunca va a formar parte de tu club de fans porque no es del tipo de chica que se deja llevar por la valentía estúpida, pero sí te apoya porque te aprecia y eso es más importante, creo yo.

\- Haces bien en llamarla "valentía estúpida".- acepté.- Porque eso es lo que es.

No quise decirlo pero las palabras de Jazmín me hicieron sentir mejor. Giovanna nunca formaría parte de mi estúpido club de fans pero tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Yo deseaba que ella me quisiera por lo que realmente soy, no por lo que cree que soy, y esas niñas de mi estúpido club de fans no se interesaban en mí porque realmente me conocieran sino porque creían que yo era un samurái de brillante armadura. Gio al menos me apreciaba por mí mismo, eso valía más que cualquier otra cosa, ¿no?

Mientras caminábamos hacia la salida, en donde nos esperaba nuestro padre, me puse a pensar en que, a pesar de que las clases se suspendieron, los profesores siguieron acudiendo a la Wittelsbach, seguramente para ponerse al día con asuntos escolares. Debió ser así como se enteraron tan rápido del cambio de calificaciones porque, de lo contrario, se habría descubierto el asunto hasta el siguiente día hábil escolar, es decir, el lunes siguiente al incendio. ¿Sería eso lo que el autor quería, que nos delataran a Claude y a mí delante de todos y quedar como tramposos ante toda la escuela? Era una posibilidad remota pero probable, tendría que estar al pendiente de la actitud de Kentin para ver si algo lo incriminaba. Por el momento, tanto Benji como yo habíamos decidido el no contarle nuestras sospechas a Jazmín, no queríamos culpar a su ex novio de nuestra desgracia sin tener una buena base para ello.

Pensaba dedicarme a leer un rato al llegar a casa, ya que no podía hacer gran cosa sin mis aparatos tecnológicos, pero el gran Genzo Wakabayashi me volteó a ver apenas cruzamos el vestíbulo, con una expresión muy seria que a mí casi me hace retroceder.

\- Daisuke, ven a la sala en cuanto puedas.- me dijo.- Quiero hablar contigo.

\- Sí, padre.- respondí, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué querría hacer conmigo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi? ¿Iba a mandarme a un templo budista perdido en los Himalayas? ¿A combatir el dengue en África? ¿A empedrar el fondo del mar? Mejor me dejo de idioteces y continúo con lo que viene. ¿Cuántas veces he hablado con el gran Genzo Wakabayashi desde que empezó este drama? ¿Cinco, diez, quince, veinte? Creo que tanto él como yo estamos cansados de esto pero no creo que estas pláticas vayan a parar pronto.

\- ¿Qué pasa, papá?.- prácticamente sólo subí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa para bajar a toda velocidad a la sala. Al mal paso, darle prisa.- ¿Para qué soy bueno?

\- Siéntate, Daisuke.- mi padre se veía preocupado, lo cual me sorprendió porque en el partido parecía encontrarse bastante feliz por mi actuación.- Aremy me dijo que anoche te pusiste mal por algo que te contó y quería que me asegurara que estás bien.

\- ¡Oh!.- me sorprendí.- ¿Aremy te dijo eso? Bueno, que tanto como ponerme mal pues no, más bien deberías de preocuparte por lo que la tía Eriko les cuenta a tus hijos, papá.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- las cejas del gran Genzo Wakabayashi se elevaron con interés.

\- No soy yo quien debería decírtelo… .- comencé a decir pero me arrepentí.- ¿Sabes qué? Sí te lo voy a decir porque creo que mamá tiene razón, mi tía Eriko es bien habladora y no sabe cuándo callarse. ¿Sabías que le contó a Are el cuento de _La_ _Casa de Té de la Luna_? Fue eso lo que me puso mal.

\- El cuento de _La Casa de Té de la Luna_ no es para niños.- a mi padre no le agradó el asunto.

\- Pero tú lo escuchabas cuando eras niño, ¿no?.- insistí.- De ahí sacaste el nombre de Aremy, así se llamaba la niña enferma que visitaba la Luna en sus sueños, hasta que su enfermedad la mató y ya no regresó de allá.

\- Estás más enterado de lo que yo creía.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi frunció el ceño.- Es cierto, me gustaba esa historia pero la ideología en Japón es diferente Y era una época diferente… ¿Entendiste que la Aremy de ese cuento estaba enferma porque se expuso a una bomba nuclear?

\- No.- me sorprendí.- Mi hermana sólo me dijo que la niña estaba enferma y que se moría.

\- Bien, pues la razón por la que la protagonista enferma y muere es por culpa de la radiación, a la que se expuso porque presenció la explosión de una bomba atómica.- me aclaró mi padre.- En la época en la que fue escrita esa historia, el temor a una guerra nuclear estaba muy presente, era algo serio, no como ahora que más bien se toma como motivo de burla. Te recuerdo que las dos únicas bombas nucleares que hasta la fecha se han usado con fines bélicos cayeron en Japón, así que ese cuento era una especie de alivio a ese estrés, yo lo veía como un escape fantasioso a un problema latente que también afectaba a los niños.

\- Aremy no me lo dijo así, no sé si no entendió la historia o si la tía Eriko omitió esa parte.- contesté, ofuscado.- En cualquier caso, necesitas hablas con mi tía y decirle que se actualice a la época para que deje de creer que estamos cerca de un cataclismo nuclear porque en algún momento, no sé cuándo, le contó ese horrible cuento a Aremy y ahora ella cree que también se va a morir, igual que la protagonista con la que comparte nombre. Are no lo captó como un cuento relacionado a un ataque nuclear, ella da por hecho que la historia se refiere a su enfermedad y que tú fuiste alguna especie de psíquico que adivinó que ella se moriría joven y que por eso le pusiste ese nombre. No sé qué fue lo que te dijo sobre mí pero omitió decirte que me puse mal porque me soltó de repente que está segura de que no va a salir de ésta.

Seguro que hay pocas cosas en la vida que pueden conseguir que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se quede sin palabras. Seguro que el tema de la muerte de su hija menor es una de ellas y no es para menos, pero en ese momento yo estaba enojado y lo que quería era que él sintiera parte del dolor que yo experimenté cuando hablé con Are. Además, quizás así mi padre le pondría un alto a la _hija de puta_ de su prima.

\- Eriko no debió haberle contado ese cuento a Aremy.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi carraspeó.- Aunque a nosotros nos lo hayan narrado cuando éramos niños, no considero que sea una temática adecuada para alguien de la edad de tu hermana. Voy a hablar muy seriamente con Eriko y… .- en ese momento él soltó un suspiro exasperado.- No sé qué demonios le pasó a Eriko por la mente, hay que ser cabeza hueca para contarle a mi hija algo así.

\- Supongo que ya no resulta divertido cuando ves que hay un efecto colateral.- repuse, recordando que Eriko Misaki también me asustó cuando era niño con la famosa leyenda de los _tsukumogami_.- Digo, a mí me lo hizo pero no estuve en riesgo de ser asesinado por un paraguas embrujado.

\- Una cosa es hablar sobre un objeto embrujado, algo que no existe, y otra muy diferente el tratar el tema de la muerte de alguien.- replicó mi padre, con una sonrisa falsa.- Lo que me pregunto es por qué Aremy eligió contártelo en vez de acudir a tu madre o a mí.

\- Quizás porque sabe que si mamá se entera de que la tía Eriko ha estado haciendo de las suyas otra vez, se va a enojar en serio.- repliqué.- Y tú no eres opción porque le temes a la Muerte, papá, Are no va a hablar de eso contigo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que le temo a la Muerte?.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi dio un respingo.- Eso no es verdad.

\- Lo es y lo sabes.- quizás estaba hablando de más pero ya qué.- No le temes a tu propia muerte, porque los hombres valientes no le tienen miedo a eso, sino a que se muera alguien a quien amas y Aremy cae en ese rango. Te puedo apostar que ni siquiera dejas que mamá mencione esa posibilidad.

\- No hay que ser derrotistas, Daisuke, ya sabes que no me gusta esa mentalidad.- la voz de mi padre tembló ligeramente.- No dejo que tu madre toque ese tema para que no los contagie a ustedes con su pesimismo.

\- Papá, eso podrá funcionar con ella pero no conmigo.- me recargué contra el respaldo del sillón.- A algo le debes tener miedo, eres un humano y no un robot, hasta donde sé. Durante mucho tiempo traté de adivinar a qué le podría temer un hombre como tú y ha sido hasta ahora que lo he sabido. ¿Por qué no puedes ser sincero conmigo al respecto?

\- Porque no es un tema que hablaré con mi hijo de catorce años.- replicó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, recobrando parcialmente su seguridad.- Suponiendo que sea verdad.

\- ¿Cuál es la finalidad de temerle a algo que no vas a poder evitar?.- insistí.- ¿No es algo tonto?

\- ¿No era algo tonto el creer que un objeto inanimado podía matarte?.- mi padre me lanzó una mirada extraña.- Pero aun así lo creías, porque no te dabas cuenta de que eso no podría llegar a suceder jamás. Algo similar pasa con la Muerte, es algo que no alcanzas a entender porque nadie ha regresado de allá para hablar de ella y por eso es natural tenerle temor.

\- Pero, tal y como yo crecí y me di cuenta de que horrorizarse de un paraguas es estúpido, tú podrías hacer lo mismo y dejar de espantarte por la Muerte.- solté, sin pensarlo demasiado.- Es estúpido, ella no es una enemiga.

Creo que esta vez llegué muy lejos, seguro que mi padre ahora sí que me va a colgar y no precisamente de los pies. Sin embargo, para mi enorme sorpresa el gran Genzo Wakabayashi me miró durante varios minutos antes de echarse a reír.

\- Ahora comprendo por qué Aremy te eligió para contarte sus temores, a pesar de que no eras el más adecuado.- dijo mi padre, mucho más relajado.- Aunque no haya sabido reconocerlo, has madurado mucho en esos últimos meses, quizás por la razón errónea pero lo has hecho. Eso no significa, por supuesto, que voy a hablar contigo sobre mis temores, no porque no crea que no eres digno de confianza sino porque sigues siendo un adolescente, pero quizás cuando crezcas tendremos esta conversación. Por el momento, admitiré ante ti que has dado en el clavo: es momento de que yo crezca y deje de temerle a cosas que no lo ameritan, pero eso no será fácil para mí porque la Muerte y yo no somos buenos amigos, no como lo son tu madre y Ella. Sin embargo, cuando vuelva a topármela de frente, tendré que recordar que alguna vez le tuviste miedo a los _tsukumogami_ y lo superaste, cuando en Japón hay millones de adultos que les tienen pavor. Lo menos que puedo hacer es mostrar un poco de tu determinación.

\- Soy tu hijo.- me encogí de hombros.- Y de mamá también. Llevo el valor y la estupidez en la sangre a partes iguales.

\- Quizás.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi sonrió a medias.- Lo que me lleva a recordar que también quiero hablar sobre el cambio de calificaciones.

\- No otra vez, por favor.- me escurrí en el sillón y me tapé la cabeza con las manos.- ¡Ya te dije que yo no lo hice! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

\- A menos que la escuela haya cometido un error grave, todo parece indicar que el responsable fuiste tú. O Claude, ayudado por ti, no veo otra posible variante en esa ecuación.- comenzó a decir mi padre, lo cual no me dio esperanzas.- Sobre todo porque ningún alumno tiene acceso al sistema y tú presumes de saber cómo romperlo.

\- Puras fanfarronerías, padre, de verdad que no sé cómo hacerlo.- repliqué, mosqueado.- Ni siquiera tengo las herramientas adecuadas.

\- ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho si no fueron ustedes?.- insistió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- ¿A quién podría interesarle que sus calificaciones mejoraran?

Me dieron ganas de contarle lo que Benji sospechaba pero sé que papá no me hubiera creído. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi es un padre severo e intransigente, más parecido a su propio padre de lo que quiere reconocer, y decirle lo que sospechaba sólo habría empeorado las cosas. Quizás la doctora Del Valle me entendería pero él no así que no serviría de algo gastar mi saliva.

\- Supongo que a nadie.- musité.- Pero a mí tampoco me interesa mejorar mis notas con trampas, eso crea un mal antecedente para cualquier cosa que quiera hacer en un futuro.

\- Ah, o sea que sí piensas en tu futuro.- mi padre enarcó las cejas.- Pensé que no lo hacías, considerando que rechazaste la convocatoria de Japón.

Ahí vamos de nuevo con la maldita convocatoria de los cojones. ¡Caramba, papá, ya supéralo!

\- Que no piense en el futuro que tú quieres que siga no significa que no piense en el futuro que yo quiero seguir.- repliqué.- Y sé que hacer una idiotez como lo de cambiar mis notas me arruinará las cosas. Aunque no lo creas, sí pienso en las consecuencias de mis actos y si bien sí se me llegó a pasar por la cabeza la idea de alterar mis calificaciones, no lo hice por todo lo que conllevaría.

\- Digamos que te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda pero mientras no me demuestres con pruebas tangibles que no lo has hecho tú, seguiré tratándote como si fueses el responsable.- replicó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Así que sigues castigado dado que, aunque tu madre cree en tu inocencia, también está de acuerdo en no levantarte la sanción que te hemos impuesto hasta que no se cambie el veredicto.

\- Culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.- suspiré.- Es bueno saberlo. Lo que no entiendo es para qué sacaste el tema a colación si no ha cambiado tu opinión.

\- Porque quiero disculparme por haberte dicho que me rindo contigo.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi pareció avergonzarse.- Nunca te abandonaré sin importar la circunstancia, Daisuke, me he prometido que no cometería con ustedes los errores que tuvo mi padre conmigo y voy a esforzarme porque así sea.

\- Gracias, papá.- sonreí a medias.- Viniendo de ti, significa mucho en verdad.

Bien, eso era una victoria parcial, al menos mi padre ya reconoció que se pasó de idiota. En resumen la cosa había ido bastante bien, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se negó a abrirse conmigo pero al menos conseguí penetrar un poco en esa armadura de padre que siempre se pone. Algo es algo, ¿no?

Mientras yo mantenía esta repetitiva y acostumbrada charla padre-hijo, a Mijael lo estaban dando de alta del hospital. Cuando llegó a su casa, ya lo estaba esperando Manfred Margus, entrenador de la Selección Sub-17 alemana, para hablar con él acerca de su convocatoria. Cuenta la leyenda que Mijael le dijo que no sabía de qué hablaba porque su padre no le había avisado sobre dicha situación, a lo que el señor Schneider miró a Margus con una expresión de fastidio para soltar campechanamente una frase que más o menos decía: "no me jodas, casi muere cual pollo rostizado y tú quieres que le hable de jugar fútbol". Entonces el señor Margus confesó que si se atrevió a visitar a Mijael en un momento tan delicado fue porque sabía que agarrar a Mijael "Huracán Categoría 5" Schneider en buenas condiciones físicas para ponerse a hablar con él de cosas serias era prácticamente imposible. Punto a su favor, ni mi tía Elieth pudo dar una réplica ante tal cuestión. Además, el señor Margus era cercano al Káiser de Alemania, fueron compañeros de Selección desde que ambos tenían quince años y lo siguieron siendo cuando ganaron la Copa del Mundo, así que tenía cierto derecho a ser inoportuno.

\- Y es por eso que no lo corto con mi espada de esgrima pero lo sacas de aquí en cinco minutos o no respondo.- le refunfuñó mi tía, la Emperatriz, al atribulado Káiser de Alemania.- Total, sus vísceras pueden servir como abono para el jardín.

A Karl Heinz Schneider tampoco le cayó en gracia que su ex compañero de Selección fuese a molestar a su hijo el mismo día en el que lo daban de alta del hospital, pero Mijael aseguró que estaba dispuesto a hablar con el señor Margus. Mis tíos se sorprendieron mucho con la respuesta de mi mejor amigo e intentaron disuadirlo pero ya estaban conscientes de que cuando al Fede se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no se la sacan con nada; además, daba lo mismo si Mijael mandaba al cuerno al entrenador Margus en ese momento a que si lo hacía en una semana. Así pues, mi amigo se acomodó en la sala, bien resguardado por el Káiser de Alemania, mientras Manfred Margus se preguntaba si esta vez tendría suerte y conseguiría reclutar al _Fürst_ alemán. Se hizo un silencio denso mientras los tres se miraban entre sí, sin decir palabra, hasta que el entrenador Margus entendió que le correspondía hablar a él.

\- Primero que nada, espero que tu recuperación sea efectiva y pronta.- dijo el señor Margus, tras carraspear.- Espero que no vaya a dejarte secuelas graves.

\- Dice mi madrina que me recobraré completamente, que tuve suerte.- Mijael se encogió de hombros.- Las cicatrices me tienen sin cuidado, estaré bien mientras pueda seguir usando mis manos.

\- Es bueno saberlo.- respondió el entrenador.- Perdona que vaya directo al grano pero no quiero cansarte. Ya estás enterado de que te he convocado para la Selección Sub-17, tengo la esperanza de contar contigo para la próxima Euro y el Mundial.

\- Me vine enterando cuando lo vi apoyado junto a su carro, fumando como desquiciado.- replicó Mijael.- Es curioso que, siendo ex deportista, no le tenga un poco más de cariño a su cuerpo.

\- Es un mal hábito, lo admito.- el alemán se avergonzó.- Ciertamente no podría esperar que supieras de la convocatoria estando en el hospital.

\- Da lo mismo, ahora ya lo sé.- lo interrumpió Mijael.- De cualquier manera no necesito mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión.

\- Supongo que no has cambiado de parecer.- el entrenador Manfred suspiró, resignado.- Bien, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

\- En realidad, debe ser éste su año de suerte porque se ha abierto una pequeña posibilidad para que yo acepte la convocatoria para jugar con Alemania.- lo contradijo Mijael, bien quitado de la pena.- Si usted me cumple esa condición, yo aceptaré la invitación.

Creo que si el Fede hubiese proclamado que quería cambiarse el sexo y llamarse Federica, no habría sorprendido tanto a los dos adultos que estaban con él como lo hizo al asegurar que jugaría con Alemania. Mi tío Karl estuvo tentado de llamar una ambulancia, al parecer los médicos se habían apresurado a dar de alta a Mijael porque no quedaba duda de que éste seguía muy enfermo. El entrenador Margus miró al Káiser con la sorpresa y la expectación en el rostro pero Karl Heinz Schneider estaba tan estupefacto como él.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres, Mijael?.- cuestionó el señor Schneider.- Nadie te obliga a aceptar.

\- Eso ya lo sé, papá.- mi amigo estaba de lo más divertido.- Y no, no estoy enfermo ni el humo me mató las pocas neuronas vivas que tenía, he dicho que jugaré para Alemania si el señor Manfred me cumple un capricho.

\- Dime cuál es y lo haré.- Manfred Margus se preguntaba qué sería lo que le pediría el _Fürst_ de Alemania. ¿Dinero? ¿Joyas? ¿Drogas? ¿Un carro? ¿Un jarabe para la tos que no supiera a orina de perro procesada?.- Siempre y cuando esté dentro de mis posibilidades, por supuesto.

\- Oh, claro que lo está.- el _cabrón_ de mi mejor amigo sonrió con malicia.- Una de las cosas por las que me he negado a jugar para Alemania es que no cuenta con el mejor portero juvenil, los seleccionadores andan perdiendo el tiempo con imbéciles mediocres como Margus Hoffman en vez de poner la vista en gente que sí vale la pena. Con esto no me daban ganas de jugar para Alemania, ¿cuál sería el chiste de anotar goles si mi arco no iba a estar bien resguardado? Pero ahora que el mejor portero juvenil está en la posibilidad de jugar para Alemania la situación ha cambiado, si usted lo llama y consigue que acepte, yo con gusto también aceptaré mi convocatoria.

\- ¿Y se puede saber quién crees que es el mejor portero juvenil?.- el entrenador Manfred estaba tan desconcertado como el señor Schneider.- Para ver si estamos en la posibilidad de reclamarlo.

\- Daisuke Wakabayashi.- contestó el reverendo hijo de fruta de mi supuesto mejor amigo.- ¿Quién más?

Se hizo el silencio mientras los dos adultos procesaban la información. Era obvio que faltaban datos ahí o Mijael no solicitaría un portero que no era alemán.

\- Eh, hasta donde sé, Daisuke Wakabayashi es japonés.- dijo el señor Manfred con mucho tacto.- Incluso sé de buena fuente que ha sido convocado por Tsubasa Ozhora para formar parte del combinado nipón.

\- ¿En verdad?.- el Káiser enarcó las cejas.- Yo no estaba enterado de eso.

\- Actualízate, papá.- replicó Mijael.- Y usted también, entrenador Manfred, porque es verdad que Daisuke fue requerido por Japón pero también es cierto que ha rechazado la convocatoria por falta de interés. Daisuke ha crecido en Alemania, es más alemán que las salchichas _wurst_ y el muro de Berlín y no se siente a gusto jugando para Japón. Ni se sentirá, considerando lo racistas y discriminativos que son sus compatriotas, de manera que no sólo rechazó esa convocatoria sino que también negará las que vengan de Tsubasa Ozhora; lo que Daisuke verdaderamente quiere es jugar para Alemania aunque es demasiado gallina para admitirlo, pero si usted le sugiere que se nacionalice, entrenador, seguro que lo acepta sin pensarlo.

\- Ni siquiera creo que Genzo Wakabayashi esté dispuesto a considerarlo.- replicó el señor Manfred.- Es bien sabido que él está entrenando a su hijo mayor para convertirlo en su sucesor en la portería de Japón.

\- Sí, bueno, pero una cosa es lo que mi padrino quiere y otra muy diferente lo que Daisuke quiere.- Mijael puso los ojos en blanco.- Y mi amigo no es un clon de su padre, tiene derecho a tener sus propios sueños.

\- Eso es cierto pero… .- el entrenador alemán se detuvo a media frase.- Mentiría si no reconociera que por lo menos una vez he pensado en ofrecerle la nacionalidad alemana a Daisuke, una idea que deseché de inmediato por los planes de su padre.

\- Créame cuando le digo que Daisuke no tiene deseos de jugar para Japón ni los tendrá.- insistió Mijael.- Lo que él quiere es que Alemania lo convoque y no hay un impedimento real para eso. Así pues, si usted consigue traer al combinado teutón al mejor portero juvenil, yo le acepto todas las convocatorias que usted quiera.

Manfred Margus y Karl Heinz Schneider se miraron. El primero interrogó, quería saber si Mijael hablaba en serio; el segundo respondió que por supuesto que hablaba en serio, conocía bien a su hijo y sabía que Mijael no estaba jugando.

\- Bien, veré qué puedo hacer.- declaró el entrenador Margus.- ¿Tengo tu palabra de que aceptarás formar parte de mi equipo si traigo a Daisuke Wakabayashi?

\- Sí.- asintió mi amigo, muy serio.- Lo juro por Jazmín Wakabayashi, el amor de mi vida.

\- Si te escucha Wakabayashi, te va a hacer pedacitos.- mi tío Karl sonrió a medias.

\- Es una promesa seria, entonces.- el señor Manfred también sonrió.- Tenemos un trato, Mijael.

Lo dijo como si convocarme fuese tan sencillo como comer tacos. Ya quiero ver cómo le va a hacer el entrenador Margus para convencer al gran e intransigente Genzo Wakabayashi de que deje ir sus ganas de vivir sus sueños a través de otros y me libere. Yo no habría de enterarme de este trato sino hasta tiempo después; si lo hubiese sabido ese mismo día, Mijael habría regresado al hospital con uno de mis zapatos atorado en las posaderas, por _cabrón_. ¡Miren que comprometerme de esa manera y más sabiendo lo sensible que es mi padre con el tema de jugar para otro país que no sea Japón!

En fin, que después de eso se dio por terminada la conversación y Mijael pudo subir a su habitación, en donde sería acosado por sus hermanos y sus primos (incluida mi preciosa Gio). Cuando Margus y Schneider se quedaron a solas, aquél no pudo evitar el comentario.

\- ¡Vaya con tu hijo!.- exclamó el entrenador alemán.- Heredó tu costumbre de querer reclutar en su equipo a un Wakabayashi.

\- Estoy tan asombrado y divertido como tú, tal vez más.- Karl Heinz Schneider soltó una carcajada.- Lo lleva en la sangre, supongo. ¿Qué harás al respecto, Margus? ¿Vas a cumplirle el capricho a mi hijo?

\- No es un capricho y eso tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.- replicó Margus.- De primera instancia, por afianzar al hijo del Káiser haría casi cualquier cosa, no es un elemento al que se le deba dejar ir así como así, pero si a eso le agregamos la oportunidad de atrapar también al hijo de uno de los mejores porteros que ha conocido el mundo, la apuesta sube al doble. Yo no sabía que Daisuke rechazó la oferta de jugar con Japón, siempre di por hecho que él se iría por ese camino pero ahora que tu hijo me ha dicho cómo está realmente la situación, vale la pena pelear por él. Con Adler Kaltz, Daisuke Wakabayashi y Mijael Schneider en el equipo, Alemania sería prácticamente imposible de derrotar.

\- Supongo que estás consciente de que primero tendrás que convencer a Genzo Wakabayashi.- replicó mi tío Karl.- Y de que Daisuke tendría más fácil la convocatoria de México que la de Alemania.

\- Estoy consciente de ambas cosas pero nacionalizarlo alemán no sería tan difícil.- replicó el entrenador Margus.- Y con respecto a Genzo Wakabayashi, bueno, bien lo dijo Mijael también, que Daisuke tiene derecho a elegir su camino y no a seguir uno que le impongan.

\- Varios pensamos eso pero Wakabayashi sigue siendo un obstinado.- el Káiser de Alemania suspiró.- Si supieras lo que me ha tocado pasar con esos dos…

\- Algo se me ocurrirá.- el entrenador Margus se encogió de hombros.- No pierdo nada con intentarlo y sí ganaré mucho si lo consigo.

Dice un dicho mexicano que "el que por su gusto muere, hasta la Muerte le sabe", así que si el señor Manfred Margus quiere suicidarse haciendo enojar al gran Genzo Wakabayashi, es su problema.

Yo no iba a enterarme pronto de que mi mejor amigo me había tendido una trampa mortal. Okey, exagero, no fue una trampa mortal y estoy siendo demasiado estricto con Mijael, sé que él sólo deseaba ayudarme a dar el paso que yo no me atrevía a dar por cobarde, si no me lo dijo en su momento fue porque sabía que yo haría lo posible por boicotear cualquier cosa que el entrenador Margus tratara de hacer para conseguir que me nacionalizara alemán. Sé que Mijael se cansó de verme titubear y de que no le hiciera caso así que tomó el asunto por su cuenta, usándose a sí mismo como carnada para que alguien más me presionara a hacer lo que tengo miedo de hacer. Dicho así, me veo como un cobarde de cabo a rabo, lo sé, pero si ustedes fuesen el heredero de Genzo Wakabayashi tendrían tanto miedo como yo de rebelarse a ese extremo. Tengo que reconocer que fueron las acciones de mi mejor amigo lo que echó a andar la maquinaria de mi verdadero destino, así que siempre le estaré agradecido por haberme apoyado cuando más lo necesitaba. De cualquier manera, Mijael Schneider, si estás leyendo esto quiero que sepas que te patearé tanto el trasero que hasta a tus nietos les va a doler sentarse, condenado _cabrón_. ¡Merecía que me dijeras la verdad, así me habría preparado para lo que sucedió después!

Ejem, volviendo a la historia, esa noche Jazmín fue a buscarme a mi habitación para decirme que había convencido a nuestros padres de que me permitieran ir a ver a Mijael. Al parecer, mi manipuladora hermana les dijo que él era el único que conseguía hacerme sentir bien y que merecía un descanso después de tantas injusticias (porque Jazmín no creía que yo hubiese cambiado mis notas). De verdad, Jazmín tiene tal poder de convencimiento que debería de ser abogada, seguro que liberaría a mucha gente encarcelada injustamente, lástima que su carácter tan bondadoso no la hace apta para los tribunales. En fin, que mientras mi querida hermana mayor me llevaba a la casa vecina, me dijo que renunciaría a Mijael por una noche para que yo estuviera con él, consciente de que me hacía más falta que a ella.

\- Sigues sin querer abrirte con los demás, lo cual me molesta bastante, pero al menos sé que a Mija no le ocultas cosas.- suspiró Jazmín, entre enojada y resignada.- Prefiero que hables con él a que no lo hagas con nadie.

No respondí a eso, básicamente porque tenía razón. Cuando Mijael y yo nos vimos, nos abrazamos durante un buen rato (no homo), felices de que pudiéramos estar celebrando su salida del hospital como si hubiese sido otra de sus aventuras. Él me confió lo que sucedió con Edward después de que nosotros nos fuimos del hospital y me aseguró que ahora estaban en proceso de llevarse bien.

\- Voy a estarme tranquilo lo que queda del año, con un incendio es suficiente.- dijo Mijael.- No creo sobrevivir a otro tan pronto.

\- Es bueno saber que te vas a calmar por un rato.- me fijé que aún llevaba las manos vendadas.- Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte: ¿No tuviste miedo en algún momento?

\- A ti sí puedo contarte la verdad.- Mijael se puso muy serio, como pocas veces lo he visto.- Mamá y Jaz se soltarían a llorar si se los digo… Sí pensé que ahí moriría, hubo un momento en donde todo lo vi negro, ya no podía respirar bien y sentí que la piel de las manos se me estaba cayendo a pedazos. Llegué a pensar que era una lástima que Edward fuese a morir conmigo, sin haber podido arreglar sus líos mentales pero al mismo tiempo me sentí mejor porque no estaba solo.

\- Menos mal que eso no sucedió.- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Te vas a reír pero justo antes de que nos sacaran, vi a Jazmín acercarse a mí, con una sonrisa en su hermosa cara y la mano extendida.- continuó Mijael.- Tomé su mano sin pensar y fue entonces cuando el bombero me encontró; él me contó después que si nos halló fue porque estiré la mano. ¿Te das cuenta? Jaz siempre está para ayudarme en los momentos más difíciles.

\- ¡Puaj, qué cursi!.- yo me eché a reír y algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.- Seguramente ya estabas alucinando por el humo.

\- Eso fue lo que me dijeron, que sentir que se me caía la piel fue producto de la intoxicación.- Mijael se encogió de hombros.- Pero lo de Jaz fue real y punto.

\- Como digas, camarada.- repliqué, dejándome caer en uno de los sillones _puff_ que había en la habitación.

\- Pero dejemos de hablar de mí.- continuó el Fede.- Jaz me dijo que traes unos líos mentales que poco te falta para que te pongan la camisa de fuerza. ¿Qué no me puedo largar por un par de días sin que quieras andar de nenita llorona, Chucky?

\- Cállate, Fede, que mientras tú andabas echando la flojera en el hospital, a Claude y a mí nos cayó una buena.- bufé, hundiéndome más en el sillón.- ¡Maldito Kentin Hyuga! ¡Le voy a dar una patada en los hue…sos cuando lo vea!

Le conté a Mijael lo que Benji nos había dicho y que él no sabía porque Claude no había podido informarle aún. Conforme iba diciéndole las cosas, veía que Mijael iba enojándose más y más, daba golpes con sus manos vendadas, pataleaba, gruñía y soltaba palabrotas en voz baja, hasta que la desesperación lo hizo saltar de la cama.

\- ¡Ese _hijo de puta_ me las va a pagar!.- gritó mi amigo.- ¿Pero qué carajos le pasa a ese pendejo?

\- Cálmate que nos van a oír.- pedí, al tiempo que me levantaba para empujar a Mijael a la cama.- Todavía no estamos seguros de que haya sido él, es mero supositorio.

\- ¡Pero vamos! ¿Quién más podría ser si no fue él?.- Mijael, a regañadientes, aceptó acostarse.- Hoffman apenas tiene neuronas suficientes para evitar que se cague en los pantalones mientras camina y nadie más que ellos dos te odian al grado de querer tenderte una trampa así. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas? ¡El lunes lo agarramos entre todos y le damos la paliza que debimos haberle dado desde que puso los ojos en tu hermana!

Ahh, que Jaz tenía razón, ¡sí que me hacía falta hablar con Mijael!

\- Aunque me encante tu plan, Ichimei el Anarquista tiene razón, debemos ser más inteligentes que Hyuga.- repliqué.- Hay que tener pruebas antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

\- Ahora resulta que ese condenado chaparro manda, ¿no?.- Mijael se enfurruñó.- Me voy unos días y el pequeño _cabrón_ de tu hermano se roba a mi hermana y pretende ocupar mi puesto. ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Me carcajeé otra vez y Mijael me secundó. Vaya par de adolescentes idiotas que somos. Cuando él se calmó, tras asegurar que hablaría con Claude para saber qué tramaba con respecto a las cintas de vídeo de las cámaras de la biblioteca, le conté sobre el maldito cuento de _La Casa de Té de la Luna_ , la idea de Aremy de que iba a morir pronto y la respuesta que tomó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi con respecto a si le teme a la Muerte, para continuar después con mi declaración fallida a Giovanna, todo sin pausas y sin darle la oportunidad de decirme su opinión sobre cada tema.

\- Lo siento, camarada.- suspiré.- Traía eso atascado y necesitaba dejarlo salir.

\- Vaya que estuviste ocupado.- respondió Mijael, con sorpresa.- Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte acerca de la descerebrada de tu tía Eriko pero primero que nada… ¿Por fin te le declaraste a Giovanna? ¡Milagro! ¡Miren que no salió tan idiota el niño! ¡Lástima que al final ella fuera más idiota que tú y te bateara! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

\- Cállate.- me puse tan rojo como las gorras de mi padre.- ¡Te recuerdo que tú tardaste más en declarártele a mi hermana y que ella también te mandó a volar! ¡No tienes derecho alguno a burlarte de mí!

\- Lo tengo porque soy tu amigo así que te aguantas.- Mijael continuó riendo a carcajadas.- Me hubiera gustado ver tu cara de baboso al besar a mi prima, seguro que a la pobre le ha de haber dado asco tu aliento.

\- ¡Yo no tengo mal aliento!.- inconscientemente me tapé la boca con la mano, lo que hizo que Mijael riera aún más.- ¡Y si así fuera, no puedes decirlo porque a ti te apestan los pies!

\- Bueno, ya.- Mijael paró de reír después de uno tres o cuatro minutos.- Mira, Chucky, ya en serio, sólo puedo decir que te felicito, por fin diste el gran paso.

\- Sí, pero Giovanna sigue sin hablarme.- bufé.- Mucho que me sirvió dar el "gran paso".

\- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces: Giovanna sí te quiere y no como amigo, pero las niñas, con excepción de mi dulce Jaz, son raras.- Mijael puso los ojos en blanco.- Y muy tontas, en serio. Dale tiempo a mi prima a que se decida a dejar de ser tan babosa y verás que te hará caso.

\- Sí, como digas.- me dejé caer en el sillón otra vez.- Y no le llames babosa a mi Gio, no es más mensa que Jaz, que no se dio cuenta de que la amabas.

\- Vuelves a insultar a Jaz y te romperé la cara.- Mijael me lanzó una de sus múltiples almohadas.

\- ¿Con qué? ¿Con esos jamones cocidos que te quedaron por manos?.- me burlé.- ¡Quiero ver eso!

Nos reímos tanto que comenzó a dolerme el estómago. Comencé a sentirme mejor otra vez y me dije que tendría que regalarle a Jaz uno de sus dulces favoritos como agradecimiento.

\- ¿Entonces le diste tu primer beso a mi prima?.- cuestionó Mijael, después de un rato de silencio.- Bien hecho, aunque te tardaste un poco, yo di primer beso a los doce.

\- Sí, pero tú has besado a la mitad de las adolescentes de Alemania, qué asco.- repliqué.- De seguro se lo diste a la primera niña tonta que te hizo ojitos, yo sí se lo di a alguien que sí me gusta.

\- En eso te equivocas.- Mijael me lanzó una mirada triunfal.- Mi primer beso fue con Jazmín.

\- ¿Le diste tu primer beso a mi hermana?.- casi escupí las palabras.- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

\- Ehh... .- hasta ese momento Mija cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.- Bueno, es que los dos teníamos curiosidad de saber qué se sentía y...

\- Tú, muy generosamente, te ofreciste a quitarle la duda, ¿no?.- gruñí.

\- Oye, que alguien se lo tenía que dar y mejor que fuera yo.- Mijael, a pesar de todo, se puso colorado.

\- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, _cabrón_.- bufé, regresándole la almohada que me aventó.- ¡Traidor, a los doce años prometimos que nuestras hermanas serían intocables!

\- Vamos, en aras del primer beso todo se vale.- defendió Mijael.- Jazmín ya me gustaba desde entonces pero no quería que te enojaras conmigo.

\- Yo no creo que por el primer beso todo sea válido.- protesté, a pesar de que yo mismo abusé de la confianza de Gio para besarla.- ¿De verdad tu pretexto fue que querían saber qué se sentía?

\- Más o menos, sí.- asintió Mijael.- Lo que yo no le dije es que quería saber qué se sentía besarla _a ella_ , pero bueno, el resultado fue satisfactorio para ambos.

\- Bah, yo no sé ni para qué me enojo si de todas maneras ya lo hiciste.- me encogí de hombros.- Pero no puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado.

\- Ya te dije, no quería que te enojaras conmigo.- insistió Mijael.- Sobre todo porque, como bien dijiste, habíamos dicho que nuestras hermanas serían intocables pero ni yo lo respeté ni Benji tampoco.

Bueno, que eso es verdad. Al menos Benjamín nos va a vengar a los dos en nombre de Jaz.

No quiero hablar sobre el apoyo que me dio Mijael con respecto a Aremy y al tema de la _Casa de Té de la Luna_ , no porque sea algo malo sino porque es muy personal. Ni siquiera lloré delante de mi padre cuando hablé de eso pero con Mijael sí lo hice porque sólo él podía comprenderme en ese aspecto; tal y como yo esperaba, mi mejor amigo no me falló, me dio todo su apoyo y las palabras de ánimo adecuadas, algo que yo llevaba esperando desde la tarde anterior.

\- Voy a ayudarte a encontrar una cura para Aremy.- dijo Mijael.- Si tengo que estudiar medicina lo haré, pero de que la encontramos, la encontramos.

\- Me conformo con que me ayudes a recordar que no todo está perdido.- suspiré.

\- No lo olvidarías si hablaras con mi padrino.- replicó Mijael.- Tienes que admitir que si algo sabe hacer Genzo Wakabayashi es nunca darse por vencido.

\- Excepto cuando se trata de mí.- refunfuñé, molesto.- Él sí cree que yo cambié las notas, dice que me dará el beneficio de la duda pero que a sus ojos sigo siendo culpable hasta que demuestre lo contrario.

\- Pues entonces tendremos que probar tu inocencia.- sentenció Mijael.- Hablaré con Claude para que me cuente su plan y ponerlo en marcha cuanto antes. Ya casi terminan las clases, si no conseguimos desenmascarar al verdadero culpable, tanto el tarado de mi hermano como tú acabarán en los cursos de verano.

\- Ya lo sé.- suspiré.- Espero que mi padre deje de tratarme como criminal, nuestra relación avanza un paso y retrocede dos, cuando apenas estamos saliendo de una discusión, comenzamos otra. Más que padre e hijo parecemos casados, aunque él nunca ha discutido así con mamá.

\- Porque mi madrina sí es inteligente.- se burló el Fede.- Tú eres tan tarado que ni cuenta te das de que encontraste la forma de conectarte con él a través del miedo que le tiene a la Muerte. Por lo que me contaste, él estuvo muy cerca de abrirse contigo pero dejaste que te cambiara el tema.

\- No esperaba llegar tan lejos, la verdad.- confesé.

\- Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de ser tan cobarde y hablar con mi padrino de frente.- no me di cuenta de que Mijael me dio una última oportunidad para hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.- Dile que quieres jugar para Alemania y que no vas a seguir obedeciéndolo ciegamente. Quizás así vea que tienes agallas y tenga más confianza en ti.

\- Gracias por lo que me toca.- repliqué, aunque sabía que él tenía razón.

Mucho rato después regresé a mi casa, tras aguantarme las ganas de preguntarle a mi tía, la Emperatriz, si podía pasar a ver a Giovanna, pues decidí que le haría caso a Mijael y que le daría tiempo a Gio para que asimilara la situación. Si insistía en buscarla y presionarla para que me diera una respuesta más concreta sobre lo que sentía por mí, sólo iba a conseguir que me viera como el patético desesperado que soy. No pude evitar preguntarme, sin embargo, quién le habría dado el primer beso a Giovanna y, aunque era altamente probable que yo no conociera al sujeto en cuestión, tuve celos de él y lo odié con toda mi alma.

Cuando estuve de vuelta en mi habitación agarré mi violín para practicar. A últimas fechas estaba tocando mucho, no sólo porque la música calmaba mi alma sino también porque estaba practicando dos melodías para Aremy: una por si se salvaba y otra por si se moría, las cuales elegí por ser relativamente fáciles de interpretar ya que mis habilidades no son muy buenas. La canción que tocaría para ella en su fiesta de celebración por haber vencido a su terrible enfermedad sería _"La Terre Vue Du Ciel"_ , que era la melodía que Benjamín usaba para sus rutinas de patinaje; si por el contrario Aremy moría, tocaría en su funeral el tema de la película _"La Lista de Schindler",_ que me parecía perfecta para un evento tan trágico y triste.

Pero yo esperaba que lo último jamás sucediera.

 **Notas:**

\- He escrito completo el cuento de _La Casa de Té de la Luna_ y lo he publicado en mi cuenta de Wattpad, por si alguien desea leerlo.


	33. Llueve sobre mojado

**Capítulo 33.** **Llueve sobre mojado.**

Después de las largas vacaciones que nos "regaló" el incendio, el volver a la escuela fue poco menos que una tortura. ¿Y cómo no, si me estaba esperando un regaño ejemplar ahí? No me quedaba duda de que el director se iba a desquitar bien y bonito conmigo, como no pudo hacerlo con Mijael bien que podría usarme a mí en su lugar para sacar su frustración, aunque me consolaba saber que ninguna reprimenda, por más dura que fuera, sería peor que la que ya me habían dado el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y la doctora Lily Del Valle. En serio, esos dos enojados son mucho peor que cualquier director de escuela. Yo ya había sido amonestado, maltratado psicológicamente y amenazado con el destierro por parte de mis dos amados y respetados padres (más drama, por favor), así que nada de lo que me esperaba en la Wittelsbach podría agravar las cosas.

Al llegar a la escuela, sin embargo, descubrí que el asunto era menos feo de lo que creí, pues tanto alumnos como maestros andaban vueltos locos debido a los exámenes finales y casi nadie tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso, de manera que poca gente se enteró de que Claude y yo estábamos acusados de haber cambiado nuestras notas. El único tema que seguía siendo un chisme común era el incendio del laboratorio y eso era lógico, considerando que fue algo excepcional, y el que el área siguiera acordonada no ayudaba a controlar los rumores. Una de las cosas buenas que sacamos de ese evento, además del fin de las hostilidades entre Mijael "Pollo Rostizado" Schneider y Edward "Costillitas al Carbón" Cruyfford, fue que los exámenes de química serían exclusivamente escritos, ya no tendríamos que hacer mezclas extrañas en el laboratorio para demostrar que habíamos aprendido algo. Supongo que a la pobre profesora Quilty le quedó bien claro que cualquiera de nosotros puede hacer volar la escuela entera si se lo propone.

Por cierto que, por algún motivo que mi cerebro adolescente no entiende, mi osado acto de ir a buscar a Giovanna seguía causando sensación, al grado de que se me estaba dando el trato de héroe por parte de algunos grupitos de lambiscones (los mismos que se cortaron el cabello para seguir una moda); varios de esos muchachos me preguntaron por qué se me ocurrió ir por ella y yo la verdad no sabía qué responder, porque no pensé en algo en concreto en ese momento, sólo se me ocurrió dejar salir mi estupidez innata. En otras circunstancias, me habría sentido el macho más macho de Macholandia por tantas lambisconerías, digo, elogios, pero gracias al nuevo problema que traía encima, ninguno de esos falsos intentos por ganarse mi simpatía conseguían hacerme sentir otra cosa que no fuera fastidio. En fin, quizás es cierto lo que dice mi madre acerca de que entre adolescentes la estupidez se toma como algo bueno.

En cuanto la secretaria del director se dio cuenta de que Claude y yo ya habíamos llegado al colegio, fue directamente por nosotros y prácticamente nos arrastró hasta la oficina de su jefe (no la culpo, quizás la amenazó con ponerla a escuchar música de Justin Bieber a todo volumen, yo que sé), para que él y yo pudiéramos recibir el correspondiente regaño por nuestros "malos actos". El director Zimmerman, quizás predispuesto por las travesuras de Mijael, culpó de todo a Claude y lo acusó de haberme obligado a hacer lo que él quería, como si yo fuese una niñita manipulable de tres años que no conociera la diferencia entre el bien y el mal.

– Entiendo que Daisuke está pasando por un momento difícil y por tanto es susceptible de ser convencido de realizar acciones poco honestas.- dijo el director.- Pero tú, Claude, no tienes justificación.

Si bien es cierto que la enfermedad de Aremy me había librado de ser expulsado por haber golpeado a Hoffman, comenzaba a desesperarme el que me trataran como el "pobrecito niño de la hermana enferma" que necesitaba ser justificado por todo. Que es cierto que hay cosas que las hice impulsado por el dolor, pero otras las hago por pura terquedad. Sin embargo, pareciera que el director se pasó por los huevos, que se comió en el desayuno, las palabras que le dijo mi padre acerca de que sus hijos somos fuertes.

– Discúlpeme, director.- lo interrumpí, arriesgándome a que me castigaran de por vida.- Pero no soy un pusilánime sin voluntad propia. Es cierto que estoy pasando por un mal momento pero eso no me quita el cerebro ni la voluntad. De primera intención, nosotros no hemos cambiado las calificaciones, se lo hemos dicho a todos y se lo repetimos a usted, pero si lo hubiéramos hecho, sin duda que Claude y yo habríamos participado a partes iguales, él no me habría obligado a ayudarlo.

Silencio total. El director me miró durante unos segundos, seguro que preguntándose si debía expulsarme de una vez o hacerlo en una semana. Bien, qué más da, de todas maneras ya estoy reprobado en francés, ¿no? Y es muy probable que mis papás me manden a construir porterías en el fondo del mar, así que un castigo más no importa.

– Están reprobados los dos.- el director, para mi buena suerte, decidió ignorarme y continuó como si yo no hubiera hablado.- Wakabayashi en francés y Schneider en matemáticas, de manera que ambos tendrán que ir a cursos de verano. Sus padres han sido notificados ya de estas medidas y se les pedirá que autoricen su inscripción a los cursos. ¿Tienen alguna duda?

– No, señor.- suspiramos Claude y yo. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no añadir un "nos queda claro que lo que digamos le importa un carajo".

– Pueden retirarse entonces.- Zimmerman nos dio la espalda.

No tuvo que decírnoslo dos veces. Al salir de la dirección, Claude y yo caminamos en silencio durante algunos minutos, sin decirnos palabra. Él y yo no recibimos el regaño de nuestras vidas (quizás porque Zimmerman seguía tratándome con sutileza, seguro que creía que yo me volvería loco del estrés si me presionaba demasiado), pero sí que nos deprimimos por saber que fuimos reprobados, él en matemáticas y yo en francés, y porque tendríamos que pasar el verano en los cursos de aprovechamiento. Y al final, ni siquiera habíamos sido nosotros los que habíamos hecho el cambio, aunque como era de esperarse, el hombre tampoco nos creyó.

– No estuvo tan mal allá dentro.- comenté, sólo por decir algo.

– ¿Es broma?.- Claude me miró con burla.- Si ya estaba pensando en tu epitafio cuando le contestaste al director: "Daisuke Wakabayashi, muerto por jugarle al vergas".

– No exageres, no fue para tanto.- me reí.- Ese epitafio tendré cuando le responda mal a mi madre. Como sea, creo que es momento de buscar al auténtico culpable.

– Sí, supongo.- gruñó Claude.- De cualquier manera ya me puse a estudiar matemáticas, aunque voy a poner en práctica mi plan, a ver si me resulta.

– ¡A buena hora!.- me quejé.- ¿Qué estás tramando?

– No te lo diré hasta que sea un hecho.- replicó Claude.- No voy a revelar uno de mis secretos mejor guardados a menos que tenga la necesidad de hacerlo.

– De acuerdo, camarada, pero procura hacerlo antes de que se acabe el año escolar.- me encogí de hombros.- Que no estoy dispuesto a pagar por algo que no hice.

Por fortuna, no tuve que esperar mucho para saber qué estaba tramando Claude; a la hora del receso, él nos reunió a Chris, a Benji y a mí para revelarnos su gran plan y, tengo que admitirlo, era una idea condenadamente buena. Como no queríamos que se inmiscuyera mucha gente en el asunto pues no sabíamos qué íbamos a encontrar, los ya mencionados nos escapamos de nuestros otros amigos y parientes para seguir a Claude hasta un pequeño edificio que era poco frecuentado por los alumnos: el área en donde se encontraban las cámaras de vigilancia de la escuela, las cuales eran permanentemente monitoreadas por los guardias de seguridad contratados para evitar que nos convirtiéramos en delincuentes juveniles.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a entrar?.- preguntó Chris, mientras contemplábamos el estrecho edificio sin ventanas.- No me vayas a decir que tu gran idea es entrar de contrabando, si alguien nos ve aquí seguro que nos expulsan de la escuela.

– Vamos a entrar, pero no de contrabando.- replicó su gemelo, tras sonreír.- No será necesario.

Claude tocó a la puerta de hierro gris que servía de entrada y nos abrió una mujer muy bonita de cabello rizado y cobrizo, una de las guardias de seguridad que solíamos ver constantemente por la escuela. Claude la saludó con mucha confianza y ella nos ordenó que la siguiéramos rápidamente y sin hacer escándalo. Mis amigos y yo estábamos encantados con la aventura, jamás habíamos puesto un pie en ese edificio y todo lo que veíamos nos parecía increíble, pensamos que era como estar en un cuartel de vigilancia del FBI (a pesar de que nosotros nunca hemos estado en un cuartel del FBI), aunque para ser sinceros no había más que un panel enorme de pantallas que revelaban cada ubicación de la escuela. Me gustaría detallar más la fascinante escena que tenía ante mis ojos, tanta tecnología hecha para espiar a las personas me resultaba fascinante, pero no voy a aburrirlos con detalles que sólo le importan a un nerd como yo.

– Chicos, ella es Marlene.- Claude nos presentó con la guardia.- Ella nos va a ayudar con las cintas de seguridad.

– Mucho gusto, señora.- respondimos nosotros, haciendo gala de la ñoña educación que nos dieron nuestros padres.

– Manténganse quietos y no toquen nada.- nos advirtió Marlene, aunque sonreía al decirlo.- Les voy a dar lo que buscan pero a cambio de que no se lo digan a nadie, ¿les queda claro?

– Sí, señora.- respondimos a coro.

¿Cómo carajos le hiciste, condenado franchute, para conseguir que una guardia de seguridad nos deje ver los vídeos de la escuela? ¿La habrá sobornado o algo así? Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarle a mi amigo pero no será en ese momento, sabemos que tenemos poco tiempo y no podemos perderlo en tonterías. Claude le dice a Marlene cuál es nuestra petición y le cuenta la escena que necesitamos ver.

– ¿En qué lío estás metido ahora, eh, Claude?.- preguntó Marlene, mientras buscaba en un servidor virtual el vídeo que podría aclarar nuestras dudas.- Pensé que el de los problemas era tu hermano Mijael.

– Lo sustituyo de vez en cuando.- bromeó Claude.- Sobre todo cuando se le pasa la mano con las travesuras, como sucedió esta última vez.

– Uno de mis compañeros y yo comentamos muchas veces que, algún día, Mijael Schneider acabaría por hacer estallar la escuela.- dijo Marlene, de buen humor.- ¡Pero nunca lo dijimos de manera literal!

– Así es mi hermano mayor, sobrepasa con creces la expectativa que tiene la gente sobre él.- Claude se encogió de hombros.

Como buenos adolescentes, somos capaces de burlarnos del incendio a pesar de que Mijael y Edward apenas acababan de salir del hospital. Es, como diría mi padre, una prueba de que "los adolescentes de hoy no nos tomamos las cosas en serio". En fin, volviendo al tema, Marlene se quedó callada cuando encontró la carpeta que buscaba, una rotulada con el nombre "Sala de Cómputo"; ella rebuscó entre los archivos durante un rato, tras lo cual sacó un vídeo etiquetado con la fecha del día del incendio.

– Tienen suerte, chicos.- exclamó Marlene, con voz triunfal.- Habitualmente nos deshacemos de la mayoría de las grabaciones en quince días pero ustedes han venido rápido. Ésta es la que corresponde a la cámara de vigilancia de la sala de computación del día en que ocurrió el incendio. ¿Qué hora en específico buscan?

– De las doce del día a la una de la tarde, más o menos.- fue Ichimei, el anarquista, quien respondió.

– Muy bien.- Marlene reprodujo el vídeo y lo adelantó a la hora acordada.

Como si de una película vieja se tratase, vimos las escenas borrosas a blanco y negro. Increíble que haya tecnología para llevar al hombre a hacerse tonto al espacio pero que, al mismo tiempo, tengamos que aguantar que las cámaras de vigilancia no posean una buena resolución de imagen. ¿No sería más urgente mejorar la tecnología en este terreno antes de andar mandando chatarra al espacio exterior? A pesar de ese pequeño detalle, pudimos corroborar que lo que nos dijo Benji fue cierto: los profesores de francés y matemáticas ocupaban dos computadoras contiguas mientras el grupo de mi hermano tomaba clases en las máquinas cercanas. Unos diez minutos después, más o menos, vimos que alguien entró haciendo grandes gestos con las manos y de ahí profesores y alumnos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para salir inmediatamente del lugar. Vimos entonces cómo la sala se fue vaciando lentamente hasta que no quedó nadie, tras lo cual pasaron cinco minutos sin que ocurriera algo.

– Creo que te equivocaste.- farfulló Claude, decepcionado.

– Espera un poco más.- Benji frunció el ceño.- Hombre de poca fe.

Justo estaba Claude por protestar cuando vimos aparecer en pantalla a Kentin Hyuga; hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que él no evacuó junto con los demás, de hecho ni me acordaba que se suponía que él estuvo ahí ese día, según el testimonio de mi hermano. Sin embargo, ahí aparecía en el vídeo, muy tranquilo, sentándose en la silla de mi profesora de francés y tecleando como si no estuviese quemándose la escuela a sus espaldas. Según la grabación, Kentin permaneció ahí durante siete minutos y cuarenta y seis segundos, durante los cuales usó la computadora como si siempre hubiese estado trabajando en ella.

– Miren al _hijo de puta_.- murmuró Christopher, aunque después se ruborizó.- Perdón, señora.

– No te preocupes.- Marlene le restó importancia al asunto.- ¿Era esto lo que estaban buscando?

– Sí.- respondí, enojado.- Era exactamente esto lo que buscábamos.

– ¿Y qué se supone que estamos viendo?.- quiso saber Marlene, aunque después se retractó.- ¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo, no quiero enterarme, sospecho que no es algo bueno.

Tengo que admitir que, aunque mi hermano me había convencido en su momento con su teoría, una parte de mí creyó que no hallaríamos una prueba que la sustentara. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, Kentin Hyuga había usado una computadora con la cuenta activa de un profesor sin motivo aparente, un hecho que fue claramente captado por las hermosas cámaras de vigilancia de nuestra hermosa escuela. Me sentí tan victorioso que me dieron ganas de aceptarle todas las convocatorias a Tsubasa Ozhora, por supuesto que sí.

– ¿Podemos sacar una copia de este vídeo?.- preguntó Claude.

– No, lo siento.- se disculpó Marlene.- Ni siquiera deberían de haberlo visto, se los estoy mostrando como un favor especial hacia ti, Claude. Me agradas mucho, tú sabes que sí, pero no al grado de perder mi trabajo por ti.

– Entendemos eso.- dijo Chris.- Ya ha ayudado mucho mostrándonos estas imágenes.

Nadie me escuchó cuando dije que aceptaría todas las convocatorias que me hiciera Tsubasa Ozhora, ¿verdad? Qué bueno. Fingiré que nunca pensé en eso. Ya fuera de broma, me decepcioné cuando Marlene nos dijo que no nos podía dar una copia del vídeo; sí, entiendo que ella no es rica, como nosotros, y por tanto tiene que trabajar mucho para poder comer, a diferencia de nosotros, pero eso no disminuía mi desilusión porque otra vez estábamos como al principio. Sin una prueba tangible qué darle al director, ¿cómo íbamos a demostrar que Hyuga nos tendió una trampa? No puedo culpar a Marlene, por supuesto, ya suficiente hizo con arriesgar su empleo para hacernos este favor, pero realmente me hubiera gustado haberla convencido de que nos ayudara un poco más.

– Gracias, Marlene, es usted un ángel.- dije, tratando de ocultar mi frustración.

– Lamento no poder hacer más por ustedes.- Marlene se disculpó una vez más.

– No te preocupes, hiciste suficiente.- Claude le sonrió y sacó de su mochila una caja de chocolates carísimos y se la ofreció.- Muchas gracias por todo.

– Cuando pueda ayudarte, sabes que lo haré con gusto.- Marlene sonrió y aceptó el regalo, con cierto bochorno.

Se notaba que Claude se llevaba muy bien con la mujer y me pregunté qué historia habría detrás de eso, yo ni siquiera sabía que mi amigo tenía nexos con los guardias de seguridad. Antes de irnos, me prometí que le conseguiría a Marlene una caja de pastas francesas, de dulces mexicanos o de chocolates belgas, cualquier cosa internacional que se me atravesara en el camino para agradecerle por su ayuda. La mujer nos condujo a la salida del edificio y, antes de cerrar la puerta de metal, nos soltó la última advertencia:

– Y recuerden: ustedes nunca estuvieron aquí.- declaró.

Nos quedamos callados por un rato, sin saber qué decirnos. El receso no tardaría en terminar pero ninguno tenía ánimos de regresar a clases.

– ¿Y ahora qué?.- pregunté, cuando regresamos al patio principal.- Estamos otra vez como al principio.

– Desgraciadamente, sí.- aceptó Christopher.- Es decir, ahora sabemos que Kentin sí metió mano a una computadora activada con la cuenta de un profesor pero no tenemos manera de demostrarlo. Creo que ni siquiera el vídeo nos habría ayudado como tal porque no podemos comprobar que verdaderamente Kentin alteró las calificaciones, puede alegar que estuvo haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

– En eso tienes razón.- aceptó Benji.- Pero al menos se levantaría una sospecha porque él no tendría por qué estar ahí a esa hora, ya se había evacuado el lugar y Kentin tendría que haber salido junto con los demás.

– Ni siquiera sé por qué estaba en el área de computación.- bufé.- ¿Su grupo no tenía clases de Química junto con el de Jaz y Mija?

– No tengo idea pero no lo creo.- respondió Chris.- Habrá que preguntarle a tu hermana pero casi podría apostar a que no.

– ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?.- quise saber.

– Porque si Kentin y Mijael estuviesen juntos en una clase de Química, ese laboratorio habría explotado desde inicios del semestre.- fue Claude el que respondió.

– _Touché_ , camarada.- me reí.- En cualquier caso no importa qué clase tenía Hyuga a esa hora, es obvio que tenía permiso para estar en la sala de computación o le habrían llamado la atención.

– Bueno, pues ya veremos después cómo solucionamos el problema de no contar con el vídeo, algo que se nos ocurrirá para hacer caer a Kentin.- replicó Ichimei, el casi reformado.- Si no nos damos prisa, a quienes van a llamarles la atención por no estar en clase será a nosotros.

Mi querido e iluso hermano, es más fácil convencer a nuestro papá de que baile desnudo el cancán que hacer caer a Kentin. Pero me supongo que había que intentarlo porque de lo contrario estaría condenado a perder mi hermoso verano en unas estúpidas clases que, si bien necesito, no tengo por qué tomarlas durante el verano.

No pude concentrarme por estar pensando en qué carajos orilló a Kentin Hyuga a meternos una zancadilla de ese nivel. Entendería sus motivos si el ataque se lo hubiese hecho a Mijael pero, ¿por qué tomarla contra Claude y contra mí? Sinceramente, no le veía el caso. Nunca me metí con Kentin, es más, hasta ayudé a Jazmín en muchas ocasiones en sus escapadas con el hijo de Kojiro Hyuga, el gran rival de mi padre y al que muy seguramente hubiera dejado en coma con todo e hijo si se hubiese enterado de que este último andaba pretendiendo a una de sus pequeñas. Además, Kentin y yo nunca hemos competido en las mismas áreas y por tanto nunca hemos llegado a ser rivales, tenemos diferentes puestos en el equipo de fútbol, estudiamos en diferentes grados escolares y nunca nos ha gustado la misma chica… Bien, es cierto que Lorelei me dijo que Kentin quería invitar a salir a Giovanna pero su interés en ella era tan repentino que más parecía que la buscaba por no tener otra cosa mejor qué hacer. ¿Sería que sus acciones se limitaban a una mera forma de tomar revancha contra Jazmín y contra Mijael? Quizás Kentin decidió vengarse de su "desilusión amorosa" con los hermanos de estos dos porque se le presentó la ocasión, pero a pesar de que esta teoría me sonaba convincente, mi intuición me decía que debía haber algo más. En fin, independientemente de sus motivos, de cualquier manera tendría que buscar una forma de hacerlo confesar, antes del fin de curso si era posible.

– Planeta Tierra llamando a Daisuke.- la voz de Maia me sacó de mis pensamientos.- ¿Estás bien, Dai?

– ¿Qué?.- me sobresalté.- ¡Ah, sí! Perdón, ¿me estabas diciendo algo?

– Llevo rato intentando hablarte pero estás perdido en tu mundo.- me respondió ella.- ¿Te sientes mal?

– No, sólo estaba pensando en el montón de locuras que han sucedido últimamente.- traté de sonreír pero se me olvidó cómo hacerlo.

– Ha sido demasiado, ¿verdad?.- suspiró mi amiga.- Como que las cosas fueron poniéndose peores con el tiempo pero el punto máximo se produjo con el incendio. Creo que, después de eso, todos queremos que este horrible ciclo termine ya.

– Sí, nos merecemos unas buenas vacaciones.- sonreí.- En alguna playa paradisiaca que quede lo más lejos posible de esta horrenda escuela.

– Estoy de acuerdo.- a pesar de que sonrió, Maia se veía nerviosa.

– ¿Qué tienes?.- quise saber; temí que ella también estuviese guardando algún secreto, como lo hizo Edward, y que antes de que acabaran las clases tuviéramos otro accidente catastrófico en la Wittelsbach.- Te noto rara.

– Oh, es una tontería.- Maia se estrujó un mechón de su bonito pelo oscuro y desvió la mirada.- No quiero molestarte con eso.

– No me molestas.- insistí. Cierto que Maia no es como Edward pero es una chica y, por lo que sé hasta ahora, todas las chicas vienen al mundo con una bomba de tiempo incluida.- Si te puedo ayudar en algo, dímelo.

– En realidad quería saber… .- Maia se armó de valor.- ¿Es cierto que Giovanna Ferrari es tu novia y que estás enamorado de ella?

– ¿QUÉ?.- mi grito se debió haber escuchado hasta Turkmenistán, aunque no sepa en dónde carajos está eso. Sí, también tengo que mejorar en Geografía.- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

– Oh, es lo que se rumora por ahí.- contestó ella.- Que te metiste a la escuela a salvarla porque te gusta.

Estoy seguro de que me puse de mil colores y creo que hasta me salió humo por las orejas. ¿Qué rejodido hijo de los cuarenta mil demonios empezó con ese rumor? O sea, es verdad que entré a buscar a Giovanna porque la amo y quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos, ¡pero nadie tiene por qué estarlo divulgando en la escuela!

– Eh, e-en realidad actué más por impulso que por otra cosa.- me rasqué la nuca.- No estaba pensando bien las cosas en ese momento, fue el estrés.

– ¿Seguro?.- Maia me miró a los ojos.

– C-claro.- tartamudeé.- ¿Por qué mentiría?

– Porque tal vez la gente tiene razón y tú sí estás enamorado de Giovanna.- por alguna razón extraña, ella me miró con tristeza.- Es muy linda, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué? Bueno, sí, sí lo es, es preciosa.- sentí que volví a ponerme como tomate.- Pero tú también eres bonita, Maia.

Esto sorprendió mucho a mi amiga, quien me miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de sonreír, no de forma mecánica como hizo cuando me preguntó si me gustaba Giovanna, sino de una manera natural. Algo en mí, alguna especie de recóndito sexto sentido, me dijo que había metido la pata de manera garrafal pero no sabía cómo. Maia desvió la mirada hacia la pulsera que ella misma tejió y que seguía amarrada en mi muñeca, para después agarrarla con los dedos durante unos momentos.

– Gracias, Dai.- Maia se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno, qué alivio, un beso en el rostro es señal de una bonita amistad, ¿no es cierto? Seguramente a Maia también le había afectado mucho lo del incendio y por eso andaba tan rara. Le sonreí a mi amiga y ella también me sonrió, tras lo cual se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Menos mal que no continuó preguntándome si me gusta Giovanna porque no habría podido negarlo durante mucho tiempo más aunque, ¿por qué carajos está Maia tan interesada en saberlo?

El resto del día transcurrió sin novedades en la escuela, no así con mis padres, quienes habían acudido con Aremy para el chequeo mensual del doctor Lacoste. Desgraciadamente, éste no tenía buenas noticias pues, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la vida de mi hermana se le estaba escurriendo entre los dedos. Me costó trabajo entender y reconstruir lo qué sucedió en esa consulta, porque Aremy no comprendió gran cosa y mis padres no accedieron a decirme más de lo estrictamente necesario, así que si narro esto con inexactitud es por culpa de ellos. Según entendí, el doctor Lacoste revisó a Aremy y le preguntó cómo se sentía, tras lo cual mandó llamar a la enfermera Azumi para que se la llevara al consultorio de al lado para pesarla, medirla y realizarle otros chequeos menores. Hasta Aremy entendió que la estaban sacando del consultorio para hablar con papá y mamá a solas y eso le reforzó la idea de que se estaba muriendo, pero se dejó conducir por la enfermera Hayakawa porque se sentía muy cansada como para protestar.

– Bien, lo que les voy a decir no es fácil.- comenzó el doctor Lacoste.- Estamos muy avanzados con los ciclos de quimioterapia, prácticamente ya se han aplicado más de la mitad y, si bien es pronto para asegurar algo... desgraciadamente no tengo buenas noticias…

– ¿Qué ocurre, Jean?.- mi madre trató de mantener la calma; me contó que mi padre le tomó la mano para darle ánimos pero que la de él estaba helada. Además, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi permaneció mudo y a la expectativa de lo que iba a escuchar.

– Las pruebas de laboratorio de Aremy reportan que sus niveles de células malignas no han disminuido, no al nivel que esperábamos.- explicó el doctor Lacoste.- He ido modificando la combinación de fármacos en busca de una mejoría pero ésta ha sido muy leve.

– En otras palabras, el tratamiento no está resultando bien.- concluyó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, apretando la mano de mi mamá con fuerza.- ¿Qué otras opciones hay?

– Medicamentos más potentes, otras combinaciones, alargar los ciclos… .- comenzó a decir la doctora Del Valle pero se interrumpió.- Lo siento, Jean, no quise entrometerme.

– Está bien, más o menos era eso lo que iba a decir.- el doctor Lacoste le quitó importancia al asunto.- Ése sería el siguiente paso, buscar una nueva combinación de fármacos más potentes y esperar el resultado. Sin embargo, tal vez sería prudente comenzar a considerar la opción más desesperada, en caso de que los ciclos sigan siendo inefectivos.

– ¿Cuál es?.- quiso saber mi padre, a quien la angustia le estaba amargando el rostro.

– El trasplante médula ósea.- la doctora suspiró.- Es eso, ¿verdad, Jean?

– Sí, eso es.- el doctor Lacoste miró a mi padre.- ¿Sabes más o menos en qué consiste el procedimiento?

– No.- negó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- Honestamente me bloqueo cuando hay términos médicos de por medio así que, a pesar de que no es la primera vez que escucho el nombre, no me ha quedado claro en qué consiste.

Esta vez, mi madre se quedó callada y dejó que el doctor Jean le explicara a mi padre lo que yo ya sabía gracias a Bryan Cruyfford y a mis investigaciones en Internet: la médula ósea es una sustancia que tenemos en los huesos grandes, como el de la cadera o el fémur, la cual se encarga de producir las células que hay en la sangre y que es lo que se enferma en una leucemia. Para el trasplante, primero se "mata" a la médula ósea enferma con medicamentos especiales para asegurarse de que no quede nada que pueda convertirse en cáncer otra vez; después de esto, al enfermo se le inyecta médula ósea nueva, donada por otra persona. Este procedimiento daba buenos resultados en la mayoría de los casos, pero en otros, el cuerpo del enfermo podía rechazar el trasplante y morir más rápido que si lo hubiera hecho a causa de la propia enfermedad.

– Explícame algo, doctor.- pidió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.- ¿Qué sucede cuando "matas" la médula enferma? ¿Eso no dañará a Aremy?

– La hará más susceptible a los gérmenes.- explicó Jean.- Es como matar su sistema inmunológico, lo que significa que hasta una simple gripe podría causarle la muerte. Por supuesto, se toman medidas para evitar esto, se le mantendría en un cuarto especial, libre de potenciales agresores, y sería vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día.

– Hmmm, entiendo.- mi padre frunció el ceño.- ¿Y eso garantiza que a mi hija no la va a matar una gripe?

– El porcentaje de muertos a causa de eso es bajo.- respondió mi mamá.- El problema principal no es ése, sino el hecho de que si Aremy rechaza el trasplante… nada podrá evitar su muerte…

– Y todavía así es la mejor opción.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi no estaba convencido.

– Es la última, considerando los resultados.- el doctor Lacoste escogió con cuidado sus palabras.- Y se tendría mucho cuidado con el donador, se elegiría al que fuese más compatible con ella y para eso haríamos pruebas especiales a los posibles candidatos.

– Ya te había dicho alguna vez, Gen, que Aremy cuenta con la ventaja de tener tres hermanos.- dijo mi madre.- Cualquiera de ellos puede ser un buen candidato para el trasplante.

– ¿Y no puedo ser yo?.- quiso saber mi padre, siempre dispuesto a inmolarse por su familia.

– No serías la mejor opción.- negó el doctor Lacoste.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera me has hecho esas pruebas.- insistió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, terco como toda la vida.

– No necesito hacerlas para saber que no eres la mejor opción.- suspiró Jean.- Mira, Aremy tiene el 50% de tus genes, lo que significa que 50% de ti es conocido para ella y 50% es desconocido, y ese 50% desconocido podría matarla precisamente por el hecho de ser extraño para ella. Tus otros hijos, por otro lado, tienen 50% de tus genes y 50% de los genes de su madre, al igual que Aremy, por lo que hay una alta probabilidad de que compartan una mayor cantidad de genes entre ellos y que en la médula de alguno de sus hermanos haya menos material extraño que pueda matarla. Quizás en la médula de Jazmín, de Daisuke o de Benjamín haya tan sólo un 15% o menos de material desconocido, eso es mucho menos que el 50% que hay en la tuya. No sé si me estoy dando a entender.

– Sí lo hiciste, pero eso no significa que la idea me agrade.- mi padre hizo una mueca.- No quisiera que alguno mis hijos se enfrentara a algo como esto…

– Desgraciadamente es algo que no vas a poder evitar.- replicó el doctor Jean, con suavidad.- Si quieres salvar a Aremy, la mejor opción para conseguirlo es pedirle ayuda a uno a sus hermanos. Es casi imposible que haya otra persona en el mundo, aparte de ellos, que sea más compatible.

No puedo explicarlo bien porque yo tampoco lo entiendo al cien por ciento, pero donar médula ósea es igual a donar sangre: el donante no puede ser cualquier persona, tiene que ser alguien que sea compatible con el que va a recibir el trasplante. El mejor donador siempre será un hermano, debido a lo que el doctor Jean le explicó a mi padre acerca de los genes, así que Aremy tenía muchas probabilidades de tener un trasplante exitoso, no sólo porque tiene tres hermanos sino también porque uno de ellos es su gemelo, y nadie es mejor donante que un gemelo.

– ¿Es ya un hecho que tendrá que hacerse este procedimiento?.- preguntó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi; una de las pocas cosas que me confesó mi madre fue que en ese momento, él se veía derrotado.

– Aún no, pero vayan considerándolo.- contestó el doctor Lacoste.- No me he dado por vencido con la quimioterapia todavía.

– Y nosotros no lo haremos tampoco.- añadió mi padre.

Sin embargo, la doctora Del Valle intuía ya en qué iba a terminar este asunto, presentía que, más pronto de lo que todos esperaban, uno de los tres hermanos de Aremy iba a terminar siendo su donador. ¿Sería que de eso iba el Sueño, que alguno de nosotros, quizás yo, iba a ser la clave de su recuperación? Supongo que alguien menos hormonal y estúpido que yo lo hubiese captado antes, pero seguía sin estar seguro de creer que el Sueño poseía un significado oculto. Además, si Aremy tenía un donante perfecto, ése era Benji pues él es, como ya dije, su gemelo, y nadie mejor que un gemelo para ser donador, equivale a ganarse la lotería o a que se enfermen en día de exámenes los tres maestros que más odias.

Después de eso, mis padres y el doctor Lacoste pasaron al consultorio en donde estaban mi hermana y la enfermera Hayakawa. Ésta le lanzó a Jean una mirada sospechosa, a decir de Aremy, y el doctor Lacoste le sonrió como perrito faldero, según mi mamá. Ella y mi padre intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y, cuando la enfermera se fue junto con mi hermana, mi querida y para nada chismosa mamá se atrevió a saciar su curiosidad.

– Jean, sé que esto es una descortesía y que no debería de preguntártelo pero cada vez es más evidente que tienes una relación muy, eh, digamos "especial" con la señorita Hayakawa.- dijo la doctora Del Valle, como quien no quiere la cosa.

– ¿De verdad?.- Jean se ruborizó.- Pensé que era más discreto…

– Disculpe a mi mujer, doctor Lacoste, suele ser muy curiosa.- el gran Genzo Wakabayashi le jaló un corto mechón de pelo a mi madre.- A veces se comporta como una niña.

– Mira quién habla.- replicó mi madre, con una mueca irónica.- El que se pelea con Daisuke como si fuese su hermano y no su padre.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi, por respuesta, le volvió a jalar otro mechón de pelo a mi casi calva progenitora. Supongo que a mi padre no le gusta que le digan sus verdades a la cara, ja.

– Oh, de verdad no me importa hablar de eso.- aseguró el doctor.- Lo cierto es que Azumi y yo tenemos un hijo.

– ¿En serio?.- exclamaron mis padres a la vez, con mucha sorpresa.

– No sabía que Hayakawa está casada.- musitó mi padre, preguntándose qué diría su viejo amigo Taro Misaki al respecto.

– Es que no lo está.- el doctor Jean se puso muy colorado.- Azumi y yo, eh, pues, sólo estamos…

– Déjalo así, lamento haber preguntado.- lo interrumpió la doctora Del Valle, avergonzada por haber sido tan indiscreta.- No tienes qué explicar nada.

– Es una especie de desahogo.- el doctor Lacoste soltó una risa de nervios.- Yo me encargo de mantener a nuestro hijo y también la mantendría a ella si quisiera, pero es tan terca y orgullosa que se niega a dejar de trabajar.

– Sí, recuerdo que Misaki me dijo alguna vez que Hayakawa es una mujer de carácter fuerte.- comentó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, rememorando que incluso Taro Misaki afirmó que la señorita Azumi Hayawaka tiene una personalidad muy similar a la que tenía la esposa de Tsubasa Ozhora cuando era niña.- No me sorprende que no quiera ser mantenida por alguien más.

– Bueno, eso no es algo malo.- el médico suspiró.- Ella es una excelente enfermera así que no me quejo, cada vez que me hace un desplante me digo que al menos no le he quitado al mundo a una practicante tan excepcional.

– ¿Dices entonces que ustedes tienen un hijo?.- preguntó mi padre, con cautela.- ¿Qué edad tiene el bebé?

– Lo bueno es que la entrometida soy yo, ¿eh?.- se mofó la burlona doctora Del Valle, en voz baja.

Aquí hago una pausa para decir que mi padre, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, es más chismoso y metiche de lo que pueda parecer a simple vista. Siempre actúa de forma indiferente, como si nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor le importara pero bien que le encanta enterarse de todo. ¿Quién lo diría?

– Eh, pues el bebé ya no es tan bebé, cumplió los dieciséis años.- se rio el doctor Jean.- De hecho, queremos inscribirlo en la Wittelsbach, creo que me alcanza el dinero para pagar las cuotas pero no sé qué tan estrictos se pongan con el ingreso.

– Oh, no te preocupes, nosotros estamos muy bien parados con el director, nos hemos visto mucho en estos días gracias a la insolencia de Daisuke.- dijo la doctora Del Valle, con un sarcasmo que hiere mi corazón.- Seguro que podemos hablarle bien de tu hijo.

En ese momento regresaron Aremy y la enfermera Azumi, con lo que los otros tres se vieron obligados a cambiar de tema. Nuevamente se hizo presente la atmósfera sombría y depresiva que había al inicio de la consulta, pues quedaba claro para todos, hasta para mi pobre hermana, que los médicos estaban quedándose sin opciones.

Mientras tanto, los tres restantes y abandonados Wakabayashi ya habíamos vuelto a casa; se suponía que nosotros debíamos continuar con nuestras labores cotidianas pero ninguno conseguía concentrarse porque sabíamos que nuestros padres llegarían pronto, trayendo buenas o malas noticias y ansiábamos saber qué le iba a suceder a nuestra hermanita. Al poco tiempo nos dimos por vencidos y nos fuimos a invadir la sala; Jazmín tomó una revista para mujeres que tenía poco de haber llegado a la casa gracias a la suscripción que tenía alguno de sus muchos habitantes, Benji se puso a chatear con Vania y yo traté de perder el tiempo jugando en la Tablet. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, mi hermana soltó un bufido de indignación y se escuchó cómo arrugó las hojas de la revista.

– ¿Qué pasa, Jaz?.- preguntó Ichimei, el reformado, levantando apenas la vista de su teléfono.

– Alguna desgraciada infeliz, una tal Veronika A., ha declarado que papá se ve muy atractivo con el cráneo pelado.- protestó Jazmín, indignada.- Y dice que se ofrece a consolarlo si Aremy llega a fallecer. ¿Qué le pasa a esa desgraciada?

– Déjame ver eso.- Benji le arrancó la revista de las manos y frunció el ceño.- Sí, eso dice, que se ofrece a consolar a nuestro padre en el caso de que nuestra hermana pase a mejor vida. ¿Qué clase de persona de bajo nivel hace este tipo de comentarios tan insensibles sólo para llamar la atención?

– Podría darte una lista muy grande.- respondí, enojado.- Hay personas que no tienen ni pizca de cerebro.

– Ni de corazón.- añadió Jazmín.- ¡Qué tipa tan odiosa y desgraciada! Además, aunque Are… aunque ella… bueno, ya saben, aunque ella se fuera, papá seguiría casado con mamá, no es como si él fuera a divorciarse automáticamente a causa de eso.

– Esa mujer es una estúpida, Jaz.- le aseguré.- No hagas caso de los comentarios, si te pones a leer todo lo que las fans del gran Genzo Wakabayashi han dicho sobre mamá, acabarías con ganas de matar a una buena parte de la población mundial femenina. Aunque no entiendo por qué, no me queda claro por qué hay tantas mujeres suspirando por nuestro padre.

– Oye, que él no es una mala persona.- me amonestó Jazmín.- Mamá siempre ha dicho que él es un hombre excepcional y yo también lo creo.

– Está enamorada, es su deber decirlo.- yo fruncí el ceño.

– No estoy de acuerdo contigo, hermano mayor.- negó Ichimei, el reformado, en un claro intento de aliarse con mi hermana para llevarme la contraria.- Papá tiene muchas cualidades, que tú sólo quieras enfocarte en las negativas es otra cosa.

¡Auch! ¡Eso de que mi hermano menor sea el que me da las peores respuesta ya está dejando de gustarme!

– Para ti es fácil decirlo, te llevas bien con él y sólo tiene halagos para tu persona.- protesté, herido en mi amor propio.- Yo soy el que tiene que lidiar con su obsesión y con su mal humor, está loco y soy el único que se da cuenta de eso.

– Daisuke, no seas así.- reprochó Jazmín.- Papá no está loco, sólo está un poquitito obsesionado con el fútbol.

– ¿Poquitito?.- bufé.- Sí claro, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi está un poquitito obsesionado con el fútbol, así como las cataratas del Niágara son un poquitito húmedas.

– No seas exagerado.- Jazmín hizo un mohín de disgusto que la hizo parecerse mucho a nuestro padre.

– Quizás tengas razón al decir que te toca ver lo peor de papá más frecuentemente que el resto de nosotros.- Benji sonrió ante mi comentario idiota.- Pero eso no significa que a los demás no nos toque lidiar con su personalidad de vez en cuando y eso es lo que pareces olvidar, hermano mayor. Sin embargo, no te puedo culpar, ya te he dicho muchas veces que estoy orgulloso de ser hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi pero agradezco infinitamente a los dioses del deporte por no ser yo el que está destinado a seguir sus pasos.

– Si papá no fuese un hombre excepcional, no se habría cortado el cabello para apoyar a Are.- Jazmín nos regañó a los dos.- Se ha preocupado mucho por todos y siempre está al pendiente de que mamá coma y duerma a sus horas, eso les debería de bastar para comprender por qué tantas mujeres lo admiran, además de que es un hombre seguro de sí mismo, muy fuerte y valiente.

– Sí, Jaz, no te enojes.- Ichimei, el reformado, la miró con disculpa.- Es broma cuando decimos que a veces es difícil lidiar con la personalidad de papá.

– Sí, seguro.- agregué, para calmar a la defensora número 1 de los Genzos Wakabayashis del planeta Tierra.- Sólo estamos diciendo puras tonterías de muchachos, ya nos conoces.

Bueno, que de cualquier manera estaría siendo injusto si dijera que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi no había hecho méritos para ser admirado. Quitando el hecho de que hay un gran número de mujeres que sólo se fijan en un hombre por el puro hecho de que es famoso, es verdad que mi padre tiene muchas cualidades, como eso de que es seguro de sí mismo, inteligente y sabe conservar la calma en los peores momentos. Además, ya la doctora Del Valle lo había dicho también, es optimista hasta un nivel imposible pero no deja que ese optimismo lo ciegue, lo cual lo convierte en una persona con una moral difícil de romper (antes de que se enfermara Aremy, habría dicho que su moral es inquebrantable pero ahora sé que no es así). Y bueno, que se rapara el cabello para apoyar a su hija pequeña lo hizo ganar mucha popularidad, aunque ésa no haya sido la intención de mi padre. Muchas mujeres consideraron que eso era un acto del más puro amor y muchas desearon estar en los zapatos de la doctora Del Valle, a pesar de que ella no estaba pasando por un momento por el cual pudiera ser envidiada. Sea como fuere, yo tampoco pude ver a mi padre de la misma manera después de que se cortó el cabello para apoyar a Aremy, creo que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi amaba a su familia hasta que ella se enfermó. Si hasta Jazmín estaba impresionada, ella tampoco creía que nuestro padre fuese capaz de pelarse el cráneo por Are y miren que ella lo idolatra.

– ¡Ay no, eso sería lo único que nos faltaría!.- gimoteó mi hermana, de repente.- ¡Ahí sí que nos llovería sobre mojado!

– ¿Qué cosa?.- yo salté, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me distraje pensando en mi padre.

– Aquí hay un artículo que habla de las posibles causas de divorcio.- explicó Jazmín, con voz llorosa; no me di cuenta de en qué momento ella volvió a agarrar la revista que Benjamín le quitó.- Y dice que una de las más comunes es la pérdida de un hijo… ¡Yo no quiero que mis padres se acaben divorciando por eso!

– Aremy no se ha muerto.- la contradijo Benji, enérgico.- Por tanto, nuestros padres no se van a divorciar.

– Además, no es un hecho, ¿o sí?.- añadí, inquieto.- No todas las parejas que pierden un hijo se divorcian, Jaz.

– ¿Y qué te dice que ellos no lo harán?.- insistió mi terca y tarada hermana.- ¿Qué nos garantiza que con ellos será diferente?

– ¿No recuerdas cuando mamá le dijo a papá que vamos a depender de él para no darnos por vencidos?.- insistí.- ¿Qué clase de mujer le diría eso a su marido para después divorciarse de él?

– Una muy loca o muy estúpida.- contestó Ichimei, el reformado.- Pero mamá no es de ésas, así que no deberías de preocuparte, Jaz.

– No lo sé.- mi atormentada hermana se secó una lágrima.- Hasta hace unos meses daba por sentado que lo que tenía nunca se iría pero ahora ya no pienso igual. Doy por hecho que mamá y papá estarán juntos por siempre pero, ¿qué tal si la enfermedad de Aremy es algo que no pueden superar y se separan? Aquí hay testimonios de personas que se divorciaron tras perder un hijo, una mujer aseguró que se separó de su marido porque su rostro le recordaba todos los días al niño que se les murió. ¿Qué tal si a papá le pasa eso con mamá?

– Para eso tendrías que dar por hecho que Aremy se va a morir y eso no va a suceder, Jazmín.- protesté, muy enojado.- ¡Ella ni siquiera se ha muerto y tú te estás preocupando por algo que a lo mejor podría pasar sólo en caso de que lo hiciera! ¿Te das cuenta de lo tonta que te escuchas, caramba?

– Dai, sé que te molesta el asunto pero no es justificación para que le llames "tonta" a nuestra hermana.- me reclamó Ichimei, el Defensor de las Hermanas Taradas.- Ella tiene tanto miedo como nosotros y alguna vez dijimos que nos íbamos a apoyar entre todos.

– Ya, pues, me retracto.- dije, a pesar de que seguía enojado.- Siento haber dicho que eres tonta, Jaz, pero creo que es tonto el preocuparse por algo tan improbable como el divorcio de nuestros padres, ellos no nos han dado motivos para creer que se van a separar.

– Coincido con Dai.- añadió Benji.- Papá y mamá han sabido apoyarse mutuamente en esta situación tan difícil, él siempre está al pendiente de que mamá esté bien, ¿no acabas de decir que siempre se asegura de que ella coma y duerma adecuadamente? Y cuando la ve cansada, la releva en su labor de cuidar de Are para que pueda tomar una ducha o una siesta, eso no lo hace una persona que quiere divorciarse de otra.

– Sí, tienen razón.- Jazmín tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse por su estupidez.- Creo que debería dejar de leer esta revista.

– Sería lo mejor.- se la quité y la aventé a un rincón.- Por algo mamá te ha dicho que no leas estas cosas, Jaz.

Mi hermana mayor ya no respondió pero noté que estaba más tranquila. Justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento regresaron nuestros padres y los tres saltamos para recibirlos. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando mamá le pidió a mi tía Bárbara que acompañara a Aremy a su habitación; por fortuna, Jazmín se fue con ellas o se habría puesto a gritar que tenía razón con respecto al divorcio de mis padres si se hubiese enterado de lo que pasó a continuación. Benji y yo decidimos quedarnos en la sala, a la espera de que Jazmín volviera para ir a preguntarles a nuestros padres qué les había dicho el doctor con respecto a Aremy, de manera que fuimos testigos de ese "pequeño" desacuerdo que tenían el gran Genzo Wakabayashi y la doctora Lily Del Valle y que amenazaba con convertirse en algo serio.

– Tengo sed, voy a buscar una soda.- me dijo Ichimei, el reformado, después de un rato.- ¿Quieres algo de la cocina?

– Te acompaño.- respondí, aburrido.- Parece ser que Jaz se quedó con Are y no va a bajar en un buen rato.

Mi hermano y yo nos pusimos a hablar estupideces, como cuántos drones serían necesarios para cargar a _Phobos_ o a _Deimos_ , cuando escuchamos voces que discutían y que provenían precisamente de la cocina. Benji y yo nos detuvimos al instante, sorprendidos al darnos cuenta de que quienes peleaban no eran otros que nuestros padres. Hablaban tan fuerte que se les podía entender aún con la puerta cerrada, así que no fue necesario ni que pegáramos la oreja a ella para poder escucharlos.

– ¡No vamos a discutir esto otra vez, Genzo, entiéndelo ya, por favor!.- gritó la doctora Del Valle, muy enojada.- ¡No es la primera vez que tocamos este tema pero de verdad que tú no quieres comprenderlo!

– Lo he entendido desde el primer momento y por eso es que no estoy de acuerdo, haz el favor de comprender tú eso.- replicó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, casi tan molesto como ella.- No me parece bien que tenga que ser uno de mis hijos el que pase por eso, preferiría hacerlo yo.

– ¿Pero qué no entiendes que, si lo haces tú, las probabilidades de fracasar son altísimas?.- rebatió mi madre. No sabía de qué estaban hablando pero por sus palabras podía intuirlo.- ¡Nuestra única oportunidad radica en que sea uno de nuestros otros tres hijos el que se someta al procedimiento!

– ¡No, me niego a eso!.- respondió mi padre.- ¡No lo autorizaré!

– ¡Pues entonces tendremos que pelearnos en la Corte porque pienso quitarte la patria potestad si es necesario!.- replicó la impulsiva doctora Lily Del Valle.

Ay. ¿En serio mis padres están hablando sobre ir a la Corte y pelear por la patria potestad de sus hijos? ¿No es lo que hace la gente cuando se divorcia? Mira, Jazmín, que si tus profecías resultan ser ciertas, voy a pedirte que me leas el Tarot completo aunque, ¡cómo deseo que en verdad te equivoques!

– ¿Qué?.- evidentemente, ésa fue una jugada que ni el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se vio venir.- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

– ¡Por supuesto que puedo y si es necesario lo haré!.- recalcó mi madre.

– ¿Y lo harás para que tú seas la única en poder decidir sobre los procedimientos que se les van a realizar a nuestros hijos?.- mi papá se escuchaba perplejo.

Pobre del gran Genzo Wakabayashi, lleva muchos años de casado con la doctora Del Valle y no ha aprendido todavía que ella está dispuesta a cumplir, por puro orgullo desmedido, cualquier amenaza que haga estando enojada, por muy estúpida o irracional que ésta sea.

– ¡Sí, exactamente por eso es que lo voy a hacer.- estalló la doctora Del Valle.- ¡Porque tú te niegas a aceptar que, si queremos que Aremy sobreviva, tendremos que pedirle ayuda a uno de nuestros otros hijos para salvarla!

En ese momento se escuchó el ruido que hace una silla al caer al suelo y yo intuí de inmediato que mi madre se había levantado de donde estaba sentada y que no tardaría en aparecer, hecha una furia, así que empujé a Benjamín hacia un lado, justo antes de que la doctora Del Valle abriera la puerta de la cocina con un golpe y desapareciera a toda velocidad, mascullando en español algunas groserías de alto nivel. En otras circunstancias, me habría dado mucha risa el escuchar a mi madre vociferar como camionero pero en ese instante no pude evitar pensar, con mucha tristeza, que hace algunos meses su cabello flotaba detrás de ella con elegancia, pero ahora sólo flotó la tela de su blusa.

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi, que estuvo a punto de ir tras la doctora Del Valle, se detuvo a medio paso, muy asombrado, cuando nos vio a Benji y a mí parados afuera de la cocina con cara de ser niños pobres abandonados de un país tercermundista. Sin duda que estuvo a punto de maldecir porque no quería que dos de sus hijos escucharan la pelea que acababa de tener con su esposa, pero no le quedó más remedio que soltar un prolongado suspiro en el que seguramente estaban metidas todas sus frustraciones.

Si mis padres se terminan divorciando, voy a demandar a todas las malditas revistas para mujeres del mundo, he dicho.

 **Notas:**

– Este fic no está muerto ni se fue a _hiatus,_ simplemente no había tenido tiempo para terminar un capítulo porque estoy llevando otras dos historias aparte de este fanfic y les di prioridad a esas novelas antes que a este cuento (escribir este capítulo me llevó seis meses, no miento). Espero, sin embargo, el poder actualizar más seguido.


	34. El equipo más fuerte

**Capítulo 34. El equipo más fuerte.**

Si me lo preguntan, el divorcio es una de las cosas más imbéciles que ha inventado la Humanidad. ¿Por qué? Pues porque no entiendo para qué cuernos se va a casar uno si después se va a querer separar. ¿Cuál es el caso de gastar tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo en una ceremonia tan inútil como lo es una boda para que en unos cuantos años mandes a tu esposa (o esposo, yo que sé) al carajo con una patada en el trasero? Mejor agarra ese dinero para invertirlo en algo mejor, como en mantener unido tu matrimonio, ¿no? Pero bueno, yo qué voy a saber de eso, tengo 14 años y ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo conseguir que la pelirroja de mis sueños me haga caso, mucho menos voy a saber cómo mantener unidas a dos personas casadas.

En fin, retomando el hilo que dejé inconcluso el capítulo pasado, mi madre se peleó con mi padre y tanto Benji como yo tememos que ellos se vayan a divorciar. Justo cuando la doctora Del Valle pasó echa una furia a nuestro lado, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de que nosotros escuchamos toda la pelea campal que mantuvieron y suspiró, agotado. En ese momento él lucía muy acabado, como si le hubiesen caído encima los muchos años que el deporte constante le estuvo ahorrando y, sí, tengo que admitirlo, sentí cierta lástima por él. Bueno, no, lástima no, dice mi madre que la lástima no es buena, más bien sentí compasión. Ichimei, el reformado, se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer así que estaba a punto de decirle que regresáramos después cuando mi padre nos habló.

– No sabía que estaban ahí, Daisuke e Ichimei –dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, quien hizo un esfuerzo enorme para hablarnos con normalidad–. ¿Qué necesitan?

– Sólo veníamos por jugo –respondí, entendiendo que él quería comportarse como si nada hubiese sucedido. Se me olvidó que Benji quería una soda pero, ¿a quién le importaba en ese momento?

– Claro, pasen. –Mi padre se levantó y abrió el refrigerador para sacar un par de los muchos envases individuales de jugo que tenemos ahí–. ¿Cualquier sabor está bien?

– Sí –acepté. Podría haberme dado jugo de brócoli y lo habría aceptado con mucho gusto–. A menos que Benji quiera otro sab…

– ¿Mamá y tú van a divorciarse? –soltó mi tarado hermano menor, interrumpiéndome.

¡Ay, camarada, buena la acabas de hacer! Tan bien que íbamos, nos quedaban menos de cinco segundos de plática y ahora vamos a aventarnos una terrible charla con nuestro padre, en donde seguramente nos dirá que, sin importar lo que ocurra, él siempre nos va a amar. ¿Para qué llegar a este extremo, caramba?

El gran Genzo Wakabayashi se detuvo a media acción, con dos jugos en la mano y el refrigerador a medio cerrar, y se quedó mirando fijamente a Benjamín durante algunos segundos antes de verme a mí con expresión de desamparo. Yo puse cara de disculpas, como si hubiese sido mi responsabilidad el evitar que Benji cometiera alguna estupidez y hubiera fallado, tras lo cual le di un codazo a mi hermano.

– Siéntense, por favor –nos pidió mi padre, señalando un par de bancos ubicados frente a la mesa central de la cocina– Me parece que tenemos que hablar.

– No pretendíamos espiarlos –me apresuré a decir. No creía que fuera buena idea hablar con mi padre sobre el divorcio–. Creo que sólo aparecimos en mal momento pero no tienes nada qué explicarnos.

– Me parece a mí que sí. –Él volvió a hacer un gesto con la cabeza y Benji y yo lo obedecimos–. ¿Qué tanto escucharon de la plática que tuve con su madre?

– Lo suficiente como para temer que ustedes se vayan a divorciar.- respondió Ichimei, el atolondrado.

– Más de lo que esperábamos –lo corregí–. Básicamente, que no están de acuerdo con el tratamiento de Aremy.

– Entiendo. –El gran Genzo Wakabayashi nos pasó los jugos y se sentó frente a nosotros, del otro lado de la barra.- Bien, no sé cómo decirles esto pero…

– ¿Se van a divorciar mamá y tú? –repitió Benji, cual disco rayado–. ¿Es eso lo que no sabes cómo decirnos, papá?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Ichimei? –preguntó mi padre–. No recuerdo que ni su madre ni yo hayamos tocado el tema en algún momento.

"No, pero ella amenazó con quitarte tus derechos como padre", pensé, al tiempo que me sentaba y agarraba el jugo que me había tocado, uno de durazno. Prefiero los de mango, pero al menos no es de brócoli.

– Que mamá y tú estaban peleando –respondió Benji, presto–. Y las parejas felices no discuten.

– Todo es culpa de una estúpida revista para mujeres que estaba leyendo Jaz hace rato –expliqué, sintiéndome tan frustrado como seguramente lo estaba mi padre–. Ahí decían que las parejas que pasan por un evento terrible suelen separarse y creo que eso nos condicionó a pensar cosas que no son.

"O que esperamos que no sean". Me tragué el jugo a velocidad supersónica para ver si con eso ahogaba mis pensamientos.

– Y que estaban discutiendo –insistió Ichimei, el atolondrado–. Nunca los he visto pelear así.

– Eres muy joven para saber esto, Ichimei, y tú también, Daisuke, y por tanto es normal que les preocupe que riña con su madre pero deben de saber que todas las parejas pelean, en mayor o menor medida, pero lo hacen –respondió mi padre, con más tranquilidad de la que esperé–. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no se quieran.

– ¿Y por qué riñen si se quieren?.- insistió mi hermano, mientras jugaba con su envase de jugo sin abrir.- ¿No se supone que "todo lo que necesitas es amor"? Eso es lo que dicen los Beatles.

Los Beatles se separaron por culpa de una mujer, Ichimei, no puedes creer al cien por ciento en todas sus canciones. En serio, no sé cómo le haces para ser tan maduro y tan ingenuo al mismo tiempo, debe ser que sólo tienes once años y, aunque eres precoz para tu edad, te falta mucho por aprender.

– ¿Cómo es que tú sabes quiénes son los Beatles? –El gran Genzo Wakabayashi se echó a reír–. Ichimei, es imposible que dos personas que viven juntas y que tratan de criar a cuatro hijos nunca tengan desacuerdos. El amor es la base de una relación pero no lo es todo, se necesita también de paciencia y de empatía, y de estar consciente de que la otra persona es un individuo con pensamiento propio, lo que tarde o temprano llevará a que en algún momento vas a discutir con ella porque sus pensamientos no van a concordar con los tuyos. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con el amor.

¡Anda tú! ¿Desde cuándo eres un "experto" en relaciones maritales, querido padre? ¡Si mi tío Karl constantemente dice que es un milagro que mi madre se haya fijado en ti, con lo lerdo que eres para el amor! Yo hasta empezaba a creer que mamá te tuvo lástima, caramba.

– ¿Entonces no se van a divorciar? –preguntó Benji; rara vez había que repetirle las cosas a mi hermano pero le estaba costando trabajo digerir este tema.

– No es mi plan a futuro ni tampoco creo que sea el de tu madre –contestó mi padre, con mucha seguridad –. Es verdad que tuvimos una pelea fuerte, no me sirve de algo negárselos porque lo vieron con sus propios ojos, pero no deben preocuparse por eso pues cada pelea trae consigo una oportunidad para la reconciliación, lo cual a la larga fortalece la relación. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de separarme de su madre, es algo que no podría hacer, ni tampoco podría permitir que ella intentara hacerlo.

– ¿De verdad? –me sorprendí–. ¿Por qué?

– ¿En serio necesito explicártelo? –El gran Genzo Wakabayashi esbozó una peculiar sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto–. Antes de conocer a tu madre, pensaba que estaba completo y que no me faltaba algo, que mi personalidad estaba bien y que no necesitaba pulir ningún aspecto, pero ahora sé que eso nunca fue verdad. Tu madre es eso que a mí siempre me faltó, ella me aporta lo que yo no tengo: es mi corazón y mi voz de la razón. Soy impulsivo y testarudo, tú eso lo sabes bien, y rara vez pienso en los sentimientos de lo demás, quizás porque no tengo la sensibilidad necesaria para hacerlo, pero tu mamá me ayuda mucho en este aspecto, es gracias a su ayuda que soy menos frío y calculador que antes. Ella es mi ejemplo a seguir cuando se trata de relacionarme con los demás, me ha hecho ser más empático y comprensivo, aunque a veces no lo parezca. No podría separarme de tu madre porque me hace sentir que soy humano y no un frío futbolista sin corazón, así de sencillo. Aun eres joven y quizás no lo entiendes, pero algún día hallarás a alguien que te haga sentir así y entonces me comprenderás.

Papá, no soy tan imbécil. No necesito enamorarme para saber que tú estás enamorado de mamá. Es bueno saber esto pero, ¿qué piensa la doctora Del Valle al respecto? ¿Ella sabe lo que acabas de decirnos o, para variar, es algo que das por hecho y por eso no se lo has contado? ¡Mira que las mujeres son bien difíciles de entender!

– Supongo que las revistas para mujeres no saben cómo piensa un hombre de verdad –comentó Benji, más tranquilo tras el discursito cursi y meloso de nuestro padre–. Si lo supieran, no pondrían tanta estupidez en sus páginas.

– Eso es porque están hechas por mujeres –repliqué, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Es obvio que no saben cómo piensa un hombre.

– Ya les habíamos dicho que no leyeran esas revistas, no están en edad para entender todo lo que dice ahí. –El gran Genzo Wakabayashi frunció el ceño.

– Eso fue lo que le dije a Jaz –señalé, encogiéndome de hombros–. Al rato me encargaré de quemarla en la chimenea.

– Bien, ¿hay algo más que quieran preguntarme? –quiso saber mi padre, aliviado por haber salido del problema.

– Sí. A mí me gustaría saber cuál es el tratamiento de Aremy por el cual discutían mamá y tú –dije, a pesar de saber que él no me iba a responder–. Por lo que entendí, ella quiere llevarlo a cabo y tú no, así que debe tratarse de algo fuerte. Sin embargo, sospecho que no nos vas a querer hablar de eso, padre.

– Estás en lo correcto, Daisuke –afirmó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi–. No voy a discutir con ustedes las decisiones que se deban tomar con respecto al tratamiento de tu hermana.

– Ni tampoco queremos saberlas –se apresuró a decir Ichimei, el pacificador–. No vamos a entenderlas de cualquier manera.

Tras decir esto, mi hermano me lanzó una severa mirada de advertencia, una que también solía poner nuestra mamá cuando quería que me calmara. Ya, entendí, no quieres que arme una nueva guerra. ¡Qué aburrido eres, caray!

– Por eso dije que sospechaba que no nos ibas a querer hablar de eso –cedí, más que nada porque me sentía cansado–. Sólo espero que al final tomen la mejor decisión para Are.

– Ten por seguro que así será –replicó mi padre, con mucha seriedad.

"Claro, o de lo contrario mamá te quitará la patria potestad", pensé. En serio que me he vuelto bien cínico, pero al menos tengo la decencia de ya no decir estas cosas en voz alta.

– Por cierto, quiero pedirles a ambos que no hablen de esto con sus hermanas, ellas no deben saber lo que sucedió aquí –nos advirtió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi–. Ni tampoco vayan a comentárselo a su madre, ya hablaré con ella después para arreglar esta situación. ¿Entendieron?

– No diremos nada, ¿verdad, Dai? –El bueno de Benji se apuró a contestar, tras lo cual volteó a verme una vez más.

– Seguro –acepté–. Seremos unas tumbas.

Mi padre se relajó con la promesa que hicimos de no abrir la boca y Benji y yo decidimos que ya habíamos tenido suficiente así que nos despedimos de él; noté que mi hermano llevaba aún el envase de jugo, sin abrir, cosa que me pareció tonta porque él era el que tenía sed en primer lugar.

– Tengo la boca seca –comentó Benji, cuando salimos de la cocina.

– Pues tómate el jugo –señalé el envase–. Se supone que a eso fuimos a la cocina.

– Yo quería una soda –replicó Ichimei, el atribulado, con expresión ausente.

– Ya lo sé pero, ¿realmente importa? –bufé.

– No. –Él abrió el envase–. Me calmó que papá dijera que no piensa separarse de mamá, pero todavía conservo cierto nivel de angustia por eso, no sé porqué.

– Quizás porque, a últimas fechas, papá y mamá han pasado muy poco tiempo a solas –repliqué–. Están dejando su matrimonio de lado para enfocarse a ser padres al cien por ciento y eso tampoco es bueno.

– Puede que tengas razón –dijo Benji, tras lo cual se bebió el jugo, muy pensativo–. Pero nosotros no podemos hacer algo al respecto, así como tampoco podemos ayudar con el tratamiento de Are. Es decir, no les vamos a decir a nuestros padres cómo manejar sus asuntos de pareja.

Probablemente no, pero sí podríamos hacer algo para unirlos más, ¿no? Digo, en las películas y series babosas que tanto les gustan a mis hermanas, los amigos de los protagonistas suelen armar planes para juntar a estos dos cuando se separan por algún malentendido. ¿Y qué es lo que hacen? Citan a ambos enamorados en un restaurante lujoso para que coman, se besen, sean felices y den asco a los demás presentes con su melosidad. ¿Funcionaría eso con dos personas tan poco románticas como mis padres? Sería bueno averiguarlo, aunque no es como si pudiera sugerirle a uno de los dos que lleve al otro a cenar. ¿Existía otra opción? No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo después, que por el momento tengo qué encontrar una solución al problema en el que me metió Kentin Hyuga.

Sin embargo, para mi buena suerte siempre he tenido a mi alrededor a adultos sabios que saben aconsejarme en momentos difíciles (por supuesto que no estoy hablando de mi padre, las palabras "adulto sabio" no le quedan a él); en esta ocasión, la respuesta al problema de Kentin me llegó de manera inesperada de alguien a quien debí haber acudido en primer lugar, considerando lo buena que es esta persona para las tácticas de guerra. Mientras me deshacía el cerebro buscando una manera de hacer hablar al _cabrón_ , me entretenía aventando, una y otra vez, una vieja pelota de béisbol, como hacen en las películas gringas (he descubierto que hacer esto me relaja), pero fui interrumpido por los golpes que alguien dio a la puerta de mi cuarto; al abrir, descubrí que se trataba de mi padrino.

– Hola, Daisuke, espero no estar interrumpiendo –me saludó Demian Krieg–. Quería saber cómo estabas, me comentó Benjamín que andas preocupado por una cuestión de la escuela.

– ¿Ah, sí?.- me sorprendí, pues habitualmente Benji no suele ser tan chismoso–. Pues es cierto pero ya decidí que no voy a tocar el tema con otro adulto pues aquellos con quienes hablé me mandaron mucho al cuerno y me tacharon de mentiroso.

– Eso fue porque no platicaste conmigo –replicó mi padrino–. Ten por seguro que yo no haré eso. ¿Quieres hablarme de tu problema? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que te acusan de haber cambiado tus notas escolares?

– Veo que mi madrina ya te puso al corriente –suspiré, dejándome caer en la cama–. Sí, se trata de eso, hoy descubrí que sí nos tendieron una trampa a Claude y a mí.

– ¡Oh! ¿En verdad? –El señor Krieg se sentó con mucha elegancia en la silla de mi escritorio, como si lo hubiese hecho en la silla ejecutiva de su oficina–. ¿Qué sucedió?

Dudé durante un par de segundos antes de decidirme a hablar; a lo más que llegaría sería a que mi padrino no creyera mi historia, pero estaba seguro de que no le iría con el chisme a mis padres con respecto a que violamos las reglas al ver las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad de la escuela, así que le conté el asunto con todos los detalles que recordé. El señor Demian me miraba con aire pensativo, como si estuviese pensando en alguna incoherencia de mi disparatada historia.

– Así que, básicamente, aunque sabemos que fue Kentin el que nos puso una trampa, no podemos demostrarlo –concluí–. Lo cual nos ha llevado al punto de partida, estamos exactamente igual que al principio.

– Eso no es cierto –me contradijo mi padrino–. Ahora cuentan con una ventaja que Kentin desconoce: ustedes saben ya que él es el culpable pero él no sabe que ustedes saben, así que pueden usar eso a su favor.

– ¿Y cómo? –cuestioné–. Digo, sin los vídeos no podremos…

– No estoy hablando de los vídeos, Daisuke –me interrumpió Demian Krieg–. No podrás contar con ellos así que debes sacarlos del juego cuanto antes y pensar en otra estrategia. ¿Has escuchado la frase: "meter mentiras para sacar verdades"? Bueno, pues la puedes aplicar en este momento, aunque no usarás mentiras para conseguir una verdad.

– ¿Ah, no? –fruncí el ceño, confundido. Lo cierto era que no estaba entendiendo todo–. Perdón, padrino, pero no estoy comprendiendo bien.

– Ya me di cuenta de eso. –Él se echó a reír; no por nada, pero su risa es tan potente que me hace sentir que en cualquier momento habrá un terremoto o una erupción volcánica–. La respuesta es simple: sácale la verdad y grábalo, así no podrá negarlo después.

– Okey –bufé. Eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer–. ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a sacarle la verdad?

– Ya te lo dije: usa mentiras y verdades para sacar otra verdad –me explicó mi padrino, con mucha paciencia–. Tú ya sabes que él sí cambió las calificaciones, lo viste en vídeo. Bien, pues entonces lo que tienes que hacer es ir con ese imbécil, llevando un celular con la cámara en modo "grabar vídeo", y decirle directamente: "Sé que fuiste tú quien cambió mis notas y no lo puedes negar porque tengo cómo comprobarlo", lo cual es en parte verdad y en parte mentira. Si Hyuga se siente acorralado, como seguramente estará porque es culpable, confesará y tú lo tendrás registrado en vídeo. Con eso, ni siquiera tu director podrá decir que estás mintiendo.

¡Guau! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡Por algo este hombre es un genio en los negocios! Me puse en pie de un salto y por poco corro hacia él para besarlo. ¡Ésa era una buena solución a mi problema!

– No había pensado en eso –confesé–. ¡Es una idea genial, padrino!

– Por supuesto que lo es –sonrió él–. Yo suelo tener buenas ideas, Daisuke. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que, cuando tengas un problema que no sepas cómo resolver y con el cual tus padres no te puedan ayudar, acudas a mí.

– Por supuesto, gracias –asentí–. No te hablé de esto antes porque mis padres, mis profesores y mi director no me creyeron y por lo mismo desistí de comentárselo a otro adulto.

– Entiendo, no te preocupes –aseguró mi padrino, la mar de comprensivo–. Fue bueno que tu hermano me contara que tienes un problema, así pude venir a preguntártelo directamente. Por cierto, Cat me dijo que te avisara que quiere charlar contigo. Iba a venir también pero pensó que te sentirías más en confianza si sólo tratabas este tema conmigo. Además, sus asuntos no son de Guerra sino de Muerte y yo en estas cosas no me meto mucho, no es mi terreno.

– Está bien, gracias –acepté–. De hecho, sí tengo muchas ganas de hablar con mi madrina.

– Bien, ya te buscará ella después –expresó el señor Krieg, levantándose de mi silla–. Mantén la calma y juega bien tus cartas, Daisuke. Y recuerda: tú tienes la ventaja porque sabes que Hyuga sí es culpable, no puede vencerte por más que quiera.

– No lo olvidaré, padrino, gracias –sonreí, aliviado.

– Para eso estamos. –Él me palmeó el hombro y yo sentí una extraña descarga de adrenalina.

Cuando Demian Krieg se marchó, fui corriendo a buscar a Benjamín, pues debía comunicarle a él y a los Schneider el nuevo plan; sin embargo, no sabía cómo iba a hacerle pues no podía ir a ver a mis amigos porque seguía estando castigado. Mi pequeño hermano me dijo que no me preocupara porque él se haría cargo, que simplemente me alistara para ir a la casa vecina y que vendría por mí en cuanto hubiera conseguido el permiso que necesitaba. Cumplió. Tras haberle dicho a nuestro padre que Mijael Schneider necesitaba que TODOS sus mejores amigos lo visitaran para sentirse mejor y que, por tanto, yo debía ir a verlo también para facilitar su recuperación, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi le autorizó a mi hermano el ir conmigo a la casa de los Schneider, siempre y cuando regresáramos pronto y no hiciéramos otra cosa más que visitar a Mijael. ¿Verdad que mi padre es bien fácil de convencer? Mamá no hubiese caído con un truco como ése, aunque esto me confirma que Ichimei, el reformado, es el hijo favorito del gran Genzo Wakabayashi pues no le negó un permiso que seguramente me habría negado a mí.

En fin, que cuando Benji y yo llegamos a la casa vecina, mi astuto hermano me dejó solo en la habitación de Mijael para ir en busca de los gemelos; yo aproveché para contarle a mi mejor amigo lo que habíamos descubierto con respecto a Kentin, aunque, como era de esperarse, sus hermanos ya lo habían puesto al tanto de la situación.

– ¡Debí partirle el trasero a ese tipo cuando tuve la oportunidad! –exclamó Mijael, agitando sus manos vendadas cuales alas de pollo asado–. Se le habría quitado lo imbécil en un dos por tres.

– Eso ya lo dijiste antes, Fede, no sirve de algo que lo repitas porque la situación sigue siendo la misma –señalé.

– Sí, ya sé que con este par de jamones horneados no voy a poder hacer algo en mucho tiempo, por lo menos no antes de que acabe el ciclo escolar –bufó Mijael, frustrado–. No me lo tienes qué recordar, estoy bien consciente de eso.

– ¿Entonces con qué lo piensas golpear? –me burlé–. Así como estás, es más probable que Kentin te parta el trasero a ti, camarada.

– Todavía me quedan las piernas, tarado, ésas no están lastimadas –replicó mi amigo, dándome una patada–. Y creo que ya conoces de sobra cuál es el poderío de las piernas Schneider.

– Aléjate de mí, ¡no quiero morir! –protesté, haciéndome a un lado para evitar que él continuara atacándome–. Ya, tienes razón, ¡nunca hay que subestimar la fuerza de las piernas de un Schneider!

– Menos mal que ya recordaste. –Mijael se echó a reír.

Voy a contarles un cuento interesante para que comprendan mejor el porqué me mantengo alejado de las piernas Schneider: Juegos Olímpicos de Madrid, partido de cuartos de final por la medalla de oro en la rama varonil de fútbol sóccer, Japón contra Alemania. Minuto 75 de juego, Alemania va perdiendo por dos goles ante Japón. En una jugada desesperada, el Káiser Karl Heinz Schneider, padre de Mijael, y el SGGK Genzo Wakabayashi, mi padre, se lanzan al mismo tiempo por el balón, el primero para tratar de anotar, el segundo para evitar la anotación. En un choque que nadie pudo detener, Schneider pasó golpeando la espalda de Wakabayashi, ocasionándole una herida tremenda con los tacos de sus zapatos deportivos y la fuerza del impacto. Genzo Wakabayashi tuvo que ser sacado de emergencia del campo y enviado a un hospital para salvarle la vida, debido a que la lesión que le infringió la pierna de Schneider fue muy seria y lo hizo sangrar demasiado (aunque mamá sigue sin entender cómo pasó eso porque no existe una arteria tan grande en esa zona). Japón se vio obligado a sustituir a Wakabayashi con Yuzo Morisaki para continuar el partido, con lo cual Alemania por fin empató, pero lo que importa de mi relato es que el Káiser de Alemania mandó al hospital al SGGK de Japón usando solamente una de sus piernas. La moraleja de esta historia tan verídica, que pasó a la siguiente generación, es: si eres un Wakabayashi, mantente alejado de las patadas de un Schneider.

– A papá no le gusta que bromee con esto –comentó Mijael, cuando acabó de reírse.

– Y no es para menos, considerando que por poco mata al mío en esa ocasión –me burlé–. Pero al menos sirve para que no se repita la experiencia, así que deja de amenazarme.

– No te preocupes, Chucky, me reservaré el poder de mis piernas para el imbécil de Hyuga. –Mijael se dejó caer en la cama–. Ya que ni siquiera van a servir para jugar en la Wittelsbach.

– Deja el drama, Cenicienta, que nos harás falta para las finales –repliqué, lanzándole un cojín–. Espero que ya estés recuperado para ese entonces.

– Ten por seguro que sí, ¡muero de aburrimiento! –exclamó Mijaelcienta, exasperado–. Nunca creí que llegaría al extremo de extrañar los entrenamientos de fútbol, ¡los prefiero mil veces a estar encerrado aquí, estudiando!

– Válgame, ¡sí que estás grave! –me eché a reír–. ¡Mijael Schneider extraña los entrenamientos de fútbol! Ahora sí que lo he escuchado todo.

Noté que mi amigo tenía sus libros escolares apilados en su mesa de noche y supuse que mi madre y mi tía le habían autorizado ya a que volviera a estudiar, dado que no le dieron permiso de acudir a la escuela ese día, como se suponía que lo haría. Mijael, por supuesto, no estaba muy feliz con esta situación pues tenía en casa las obligaciones de la escuela pero no tendría los beneficios que ésta otorgaba, como meterse en problemas cada cinco minutos y reírse de los profesores.

– Mi mamá quiere que salga bien en los exámenes así que me puso a estudiar toda la mañana –gruñó Mijael–. ¡Y ya estoy harto! Pero dijo que, aunque no me vaya a ir mal en Química, tengo que estudiar para todas las demás materias.

– ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no te va a ir mal en Química? –pregunté–. ¿Acaso el examen consistirá en hacer volar la escuela por los aires? Porque si es así, Edward y tú aprobarán con mención honorífica.

– Eso sería genial pero creo que sólo nos van a permitir hacer eso una vez por año escolar –suspiró Mijael–. Aburridos que son los maestros, ya sabes. No, sé que me va a ir bien en Química porque la profesora Quilty no se va a atrever a reprobarme.

– Eres un cínico, aunque tienes razón –volví a reír–. ¡Qué suerte la tuya! ¿Y cómo le vas a hacer para tomar notas y presentar los exámenes, por cierto? No puedes ni utilizar una Tablet.

– Jaz me prestará sus apuntes y los profesores decidieron que me harán exámenes orales –refunfuñó Mijael–. No me hace gracia pero es la mejor opción.

– Uy, te compadezco un montón –le dije–. Si ya de por sí es difícil hacer un examen por escrito, ¡imagínate uno oral!

– Ya cállate, Chucky, ni me digas –pidió Mijael, resignado–. Al menos no soy el único que va a pasar por eso, Edward sufrirá conmigo.

Estuve tentado a contarle a Mijael lo del supuesto divorcio de mis padres, pero decidí que no había motivo para hacerlo ya que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi había asegurado que no había de qué preocuparse y no tenía caso estresar a Mijael con algo así, pues él sufriría tanto como nosotros si mis padres llegaran a separarse. Sin embargo, me repetí mentalmente que tendría que buscar una forma de hacer que mis papás pasaran tiempo de calidad a solas, lo antes posible.

Mi hermano no tardó en aparecer, acompañado de los hermanos del Fede, y los tres se acomodaron en los sillones y sillas del cuarto, muy atentos a lo que fuera yo a decirles.

– Me aseguré de que mamá no venga en un rato –anunció Chris–. Más o menos tenemos unos quince minutos, así que lo que tengan que decir, suéltenlo ya.

– No hará falta más tiempo, camarada –señalé–. Mi plan es bastante conciso.

Les narré entonces la idea que me dio mi padrino para hacer confesar a Kentin, la cual todos aprobaron por unanimidad; Claude, al igual que como hice yo, se palmeó la cabeza y se preguntó el porqué no se le había ocurrido eso desde el comienzo. Cuando Chris cuestionó quién de nosotros sería el que hiciese la grabación, todos nos ofrecimos con uno u otro pretexto: Mijael por ser el mayor, Claude por ser uno de los afectados, yo por ser el que ofreció el plan y hasta el mismo Chris se propuso por tener el mayor autocontrol de los cinco, cosa que es verdad.

– Lo haré yo –dijo Benji, cuando los demás dejamos de pelear por el dudoso honor–. Soy la opción más lógica.

– ¿Por qué? –quiso saber Mijael–. Cualquiera de nosotros podría hacerlo.

– No realmente –negó Ichimei, el reformado–. Si Dai o Claude lo hacen, Kentin dirá que están dando patadas de ahogado y que buscan desesperadamente una forma de evitar el castigo acusando a tontas y a locas a sus "enemigos". Si lo intentas tú, Mija, podría sacarte fácilmente de quicio usando a mi hermana como arma y entonces pelearán por eso y ya no podrás hacerlo confesar. Y si lo hace Chris, podría evadirse diciendo que no tiene bases para asegurar que él realmente estuvo en la sala de cómputo a la hora del incendio.

– ¡Pero sí nos consta, lo vimos en el vídeo! –exclamó Claude.

– Sí, pero no podemos decirle eso –intervino Chris, de inmediato–. Recuerda que eso sólo lo sabemos nosotros.

– Ya, es cierto, pero podríamos decirle que Benji nos lo confirmó –insistió Claude.

– Si alguno de ustedes hace eso, Kentin se librará fácilmente diciendo que me lo imaginé por culpa del estrés –replicó mi hermano–. En cambio, si voy yo, Kentin no podrá negarme que no estuvo en la sala de cómputo porque incluso nos saludamos ese día, bastará con recordarle este detalle para que no pueda decir que me lo inventé.

– ¿En verdad le hablaste a ese infeliz? –cuestionó Mijael, con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Por qué? Pensé que lo odiabas tanto como nosotros.

– No es santo de mi devoción y no me agradó que saliera con Jaz, eso no ha cambiado –confirmó Benji–. Pero hay un dicho que dice que "a tus amigos hay que mantenerlos cerca y a tus enemigos todavía más". Y, en este caso, quizás nos sea de utilidad el que practique el fino arte de la hipocresía con Kentin.

– Pensé que Hyuga nos odiaba a todos por igual, pero veo que a ti no te detesta tanto como a mí, cosa que no entiendo –bufé.

– Tal vez porque se le olvida que soy un Wakabayashi. –Ichimei, el reformado, se encogió de hombros.

– Eso ya lo averiguaremos después –terció Chris–. Yo estoy a favor de que sea Benji quien se encargue de hacer cantar a Hyuga, es la opción más razonable después de lo que nos acaba de decir.

– No me parece –negó Mijael–. Debería ir yo, así le sacaría la verdad a base de patadas.

– Como bien dijo Benji, si vas tú, Kentin puede sacarte de quicio muy fácilmente usando a Jazmín –repliqué–. Necesitamos a alguien que sepa mantener sus emociones bajo control así que concuerdo con que mi hermano es la mejor opción. O Chris, en todo caso.

– Yo también estoy convencido –añadió Claude, dirigiéndose a Mijael–. Se debe mantener la calma cuando se interrogue a Kentin y ni tú, ni Dai ni yo sabemos lo que es eso, tarado.

Con esto, Mijael no tuvo más opción que ceder. Decidimos entonces que después acordaríamos cuál momento sería el más oportuno para llevar a cabo el plan, tras lo cual los gemelos salieron de la habitación del Fede para no levantar sospechas ya que estábamos en el límite de los quince minutos establecidos por Chris. Y lo hicieron justo a tiempo, pues mi tía Eli apareció cinco minutos después para preguntarnos a Benji y a mí si nos hacía falta algo, a lo cual respondimos que no y nos marchamos antes de que ella comenzara a sospechar.

De regreso en mi casa, me di cuenta de que mamá seguía enojada con mi papá, a juzgar por las muchas precauciones que ella tomó para no volvérselo a encontrar durante el resto del día. En ese momento tomé la decisión de hacer algo para volverlos a juntar, aunque no se me había ocurrido más que pedirle a mi tía Bárbara que cuidase de Aremy para que mis padres tuviesen una noche a solas. ¿Sería eso suficiente o les haría falta algo más? Quizás debí haberle pedido ayuda a Jazmín, que por ser niña sabe de estas cosas, pero temía que ella pensara que mi idea era mala y me la boicoteara, así que tuve que arreglármelas con lo poco que había visto en esas películas asquerosas que ven Aremy y ella. Como no tengo mucho dinero a mi disposición (o sea, sí tengo pero debo pedirle ayuda a cualquiera de mis padres para obtenerlo), se me ocurrió contactar a un chef de sushi, amigo del gran Genzo Wakabayashi, para que me preparara una bandeja especial con todas las variedades que les gustan a mis papás. Era algo fácil, rápido y no tenía que hacer mucho pues el restaurante tenía servicio a domicilio así que no hice más aclarar que el pedido era para una "noche romántica" y pregunté si podían incluirme sake. Como para esto tendría que llamar una persona mayor de edad, el que me atendió me mandó muy cortésmente al cuerno, así que tuve que conformarme con disponer de un par de las mejores cervezas que mis padres guardan en el refrigerador.

– Supongo que peor es nada –me dije, cuando me aseguré de que nadie se había dado cuenta de la llegada de mi pedido–. Ahora sólo tengo que convencerlos de que vengan a comer.

Siguiendo la pauta de las estúpidas series de adolescentes, cuando alguien quería reunir a dos personas, les mandaba notas a ambas para citarlas en un lugar en común, sin avisarle a cada uno que el otro iría. ¿En serio voy a hacer esta idiotez? Si el matrimonio de mis padres se está desmoronando, una bandeja llena de pescado muerto y acomodado de manera que se vea elegante no va a cambiar las cosas. ¿Es muy tarde para arrepentirse? Quizás no, a mí me encanta el sushi, podría comérmelo y compartirlo con _Phobos_. Sí, eso haría, cancelaría mi estúpido plan y me encerraría en mi cuarto con la bandeja de sushi, pretextando que no me sentía bien y me comería todo ahí.

Pero no habría historia si siempre eligiera la opción que me causara menos líos así que les mandé mensajes a mis padres para pedirles que se reunieran en la sala. Mi tía Bárbara se quedaría cuidando a Aremy toda la noche, según me dijo, o por lo menos hasta que alguno de mis desesperados padres fuese a revelarla. Por supuesto, aproveché el escondite secreto de Jazmín para espiarlos, estando muy consciente de que si ellos me cachaban ahí, podía irme despidiendo de mis piernas tal y como las conozco. Bueno, que al menos eso me va a librar de jugar fútbol, ¿no?

El primero en aparecer fue el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, puntual como siempre; no es que la doctora Del Valle no lo sea pero seguro que se retrasó por negarse a separarse de Aremy; sin embargo, la nota se la mandé a mi nombre (no soy tan tarado como para hacerle creer que se la envió mi padre) y le aseguré que necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con ella así que sabía que la doctora acudiría a la sala para consolarme. Con papá fui menos dramático, sólo le dije que quería hablar de mi futuro y ya (los hombres somos menos complicados). Por supuesto, cuando la doctora Del Valle vio que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi también estaba en la sala, tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo pero yo ya había previsto esa eventualidad, dejando un tercer sobre a la vista de los dos, en el cual sólo puse "para mamá y papá", que ya había visto él.

– No te vayas –pidió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, con un tono de voz ligeramente suplicante. Vamos bien–. Creo que esto es para nosotros.

Al decirlo, señaló la bandeja de sushi y las cervezas, lo que hizo que mi mamá sonriera levemente. Ella, ya sin titubear, se dejó caer en un rincón del sillón, tras lo cual papá se sentó en el otro extremo. Vamos mejor.

– ¿Tú hiciste esto? –preguntó la doctora Lily Del Valle.

– No, fue Daisuke –contestó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, mostrando el sobre–. Dice que nos merecemos una noche a solas y que por eso se encargó de que Bárbara cuide a Aremy para que nadie nos moleste. Tengo que reconocer que ese muchacho cada día me sorprende más…

– ¿Y por qué ha hecho todo esto? –cuestionó mamá, tras lo cual tomó una de las botellas de cerveza, la destapó y le dio un buen trago. ¡Vaya con la doctora Del Valle! Rara vez la había visto beber así.

– Creo que lo hizo porque Ichimei y él nos vieron discutiendo y ahora cree que nos vamos a divorciar –soltó mi padre, con esa falta de tacto que tanto lo caracteriza.

Y aquí es cuando todo se echa a perder. ¡Ay, papá, sabía que eres bruto pero no imaginé que tanto! ¿No podrías haber sido más sutil? A estas alturas me sorprende que tengas cuatro hijos, ¡eres un baboso con respecto a las relaciones amorosas!

– ¿Qué cosa? –La doctora soltó una exclamación de vergüenza–. ¿Benji y Dai nos escucharon pelear esta mañana? ¡No puede ser, tengo qué hablar con ellos!

– No te preocupes, ya lo hice yo –se apresuró a añadir el gran Genzo Wakabayashi–. Ya les hice ver que todas las parejas riñen, independientemente de los felices que sean, porque es imposible que nunca haya desacuerdos entre dos personas.

– Ah, ya veo. –suspiró la doctora Del Valle–. Aunque no me gusta que ellos nos oigan discutir.

Mi padre estuvo de acuerdo pero le repitió que no tenía porqué preocuparse porque él ya se había encargado de ese asunto, algo que mi madre le agradeció. Después de eso, ambos se quedaron sin palabras y se limitaron a comer alguna que otra pieza de sushi. Ni modo, _Phobos_ , ya no nos tocó cenar pescado.

– Y ya que estamos hablando de eso… –dijo repentinamente mi madre–. Quiero disculparme contigo por lo de esta mañana…

– No, no te disculpes –la interrumpió el gran Genzo Wakabayashi–. Soy yo el que está en un error.

¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¿Acaso el gran Genzo Wakabayashi acaba de reconocer que está equivocado? ¡Auxilio, han sustituido a mi padre por otro! ¿No es así como uno se da cuenta de que alguien fue secuestrado y reemplazado por los aliens, cuando empieza a decir cosas que nunca diría? Mi mamá debió pensarlo también porque se quedó callada durante unos minutos.

– ¿Qué acabas de decir? Creo que no te escuché bien –preguntó ella, al fin.

– Que soy yo el que está mal. –Él la miró con súplica–. Lo siento, Yuri, por ponerme intransigente, sé bien que tienes toda la razón pero es el miedo el que me hace ser tan testarudo. Sí entendí bien lo que dijo Lacoste sobre la alta probabilidad que existe de que Aremy rechace mi médula, no soy tan idiota, pero no quiero dejarle a alguien más esa responsabilidad… Perdóname por haber actuado así.

– No te preocupes. –La doctora Del Valle sonrió–. No será la primera vez que nos peleemos por tu testarudez o por la mía. Y de cualquier manera me disculpo, no debí haberte amenazado con quitarte la patria potestad de nuestros hijos, eso nunca lo haría, créeme. Pero aclárame algo, Gen: ¿De qué tienes miedo? Es decir, hay como mil cosas de las que puedes tenerlo pero me gustaría saber cuál es la que te afecta.

– Es algo tan simple que me da vergüenza reconocerlo –suspiró mi padre–. Daisuke tiene razón: sí le tengo miedo a la Muerte. Pero no a la mía, como podría creerse, sino a la de la gente que amo. Tengo miedo de que Aremy muera y me carcome saber que no puedo hacer algo para impedirlo, por eso quiero ser yo quien done la médula, a pesar de estar consciente de que es contraproducente, porque así sentiría que sigo teniendo control sobre su destino.

– ¡Ay, mi amor, eres más ingenuo y tonto de lo que creí! –Mi madre miró al gran Genzo Wakabayashi con tanta ternura que no podía tomarse a mal su comentario–. Ni tú ni yo tenemos control sobre el destino de nuestros hijos y mucho menos cuando se trata de enfermedades. Aún los médicos somos incapaces de evitar la Muerte cuando llega el momento y como padres lo somos todavía menos, sólo nos queda rezar para que ese día no llegue pronto.

– ¿Cómo es que puedes lidiar con esto todos los días, Yuri? –preguntó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, con una angustia en la voz que pocas veces le había escuchado–. A pesar de lo que has dicho, te conozco y no creo que rezar sea tu forma de encontrar fortaleza.

– A veces lo único que puedes hacer es dejar las cosas en manos de alguien mejor capacitado que tú –respondió la doctora Del Valle, suspirando–. Yo, a pesar de ser médico, soy incapaz de hacer algo por mi propia hija y por eso tuve que dejarla en manos de Jean. Y tú, a pesar de tus deseos, no puedes ser el que done la médula, tienes que dejar que alguien más compatible lo haga.

– Para mí no es tan fácil dejar la labor en manos de alguien más –negó mi padre.

– Eres un mentiroso. –Mamá se echó a reír–. Gen, fuiste portero, debes saber bien lo que es dejar la responsabilidad en manos de otra persona. Durante muchos años confiaste en que Karl o Tsubasa harían lo necesario para ganar un juego mientras tú defendías el arco, y lo mismo deberás hacer ahora con nuestra hija menor: tienes que dejar que sea uno de nuestros otros hijos el que lleve la batuta del tratamiento de Aremy mientras te encargas de mantenernos estables a todos, psicológicamente hablando. Es exactamente la misma situación, pero aplicada a la vida real. Así como no dependía de ti el ganar un partido, tampoco dependerá de ti el curar a Aremy.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Benji, Jaz y yo fuimos unos idiotas por creer que una enfermedad podría separar a nuestros padres. Dudo mucho que haya otra mujer en el mundo que entienda al gran Genzo Wakabayashi como lo hace la doctora Del Valle, y creo que papá llegó a la misma conclusión, porque soltó una risita de complacencia.

– Y nuestros hijos creen que nos vamos a separar, cuando sé que no lo lograría sin ti –dijo el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, todavía sonriendo–. Sólo tú sabes explicarme el mundo de manera en la que un obsesivo del fútbol como yo lo pueda entender. No podría dejarte ir, aunque quisieras que lo hiciese. Admiro muchas cosas de ti, tu inteligencia, tu ética y tu sentido de la responsabilidad pero, por sobre todo, admiro y amo que, a pesar de ser tan pesimista, nunca te das por vencida con ninguno de tus pacientes, lo das todo hasta el final aunque al mismo tiempo sabes en dónde están tus límites. Esto, como sabes, es algo que yo no puedo hacer bien pero al verte trato de aprender de ti y eso ha hecho que me dé cuenta de lo equivocado que estoy en muchas ocasiones. No sé si habrá otras mujeres que sepan hacer todo esto pero no me interesa averiguarlo, Yuri.

¡Qué asco! ¿Por qué estoy escuchando toda esta cursilería tan melosa? ¡Diablos, los padres deberían de tener prohibido el demostrarse su amor delante de sus hijos, no importa que ellos no sepan que los están espiando!

– Siempre he dicho que eres un hombre extraordinario, Gen. –Mi madre miró a mi padre con ojos de borrego decapitado–. Y me alegra ser la mujer que decidiste que es la mejor para ti.

– Por supuesto que lo eres, por eso es que no pienso divorciarme de ti.- mi papá se echó a reír, aunque después se puso serio.- Y es que, aún cuando Aremy muriera, todavía nos quedarían tres hijos y ellos merecen conservar lo que les queda de familia.

– En eso tienes toda la razón. –La doctora Del Valle lo tomó de la mano–. Si ella se va y nosotros nos separamos, habremos permitido que su enfermedad nos destruya por partida doble, así que permaneceremos juntos por los otros tres hijos que tenemos y por nosotros mismos. Seguiremos formando un equipo, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.

– El equipo más fuerte –completó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi.

Al menos mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano pues mis papás han renovado sus deseos de seguir juntos, como el equipo más fuerte de todos los que han formado a lo largo de sus vidas. ¿Será que en esto consiste una relación?

– ¿Dices que Daisuke preparó esto? –preguntó mamá, después de un rato.

– A juzgar por la nota, sí. –El gran Genzo Wakabayashi le mostró el papel –. Creo que pretende quitarme el puesto de guardián psicológico de la familia.

– ¿Y por qué te sorprende? Se parece mucho a ti –mintió la doctora Del Valle. ¡Yo no me parezco a mi padre!–.Se preocupa por la gente que ama y trata de ayudarla dentro de sus capacidades, aunque sus métodos pueden llegar a ser poco comunes, como los tuyos.

– Daisuke y yo somos muy diferentes. –Mi padre frunció el ceño. Sí, papá, estamos de acuerdo.

– Dai es el que más se parece a ti, ¿qué no te das cuenta de que por eso es tan rebelde? –lo contradijo mi madre, echándose a reír–. Tiene definido que quiere hacer algo con su vida, aunque todavía no sepa qué, pero precisamente por ser tan terco como tú es que se niega a que le digas cómo debe vivir, quiere ser él quien escoja. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú si Akira Wakabayashi te hubiese dicho que él elegiría tu camino?

– Habría actuado igual de rebelde que Daisuke –gruñó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, después de un momento de silencio–. Está bien, lo admito, sí nos parecemos en algo.

– Son iguales –rio mi madre–. No lo puedes negar.

– No totalmente, él es más empático que yo –negó el gran Genzo Wakabayashi–. Y eso lo sacó de ti, por eso se esforzó en darnos una noche libre.

– Tú también eres empático pero te niegas a aceptarlo.- replicó la doctora Del Valle.

Y entonces el gran Genzo Wakabayashi hizo algo que no esperaba: se recargó contra el pecho de mamá, buscando consuelo. La doctora Lily lo abrazó y lo besó, protagonizando ambos una escena tan íntima, tan asquerosa y tan empalagosa que decidí que era momento de dejarlos solos y abandoné mi escondite para fugarme a mi habitación lo más silenciosamente posible. Una vez ahí, me dejé caer en la cama, satisfecho por el éxito de mi apresurado plan y feliz porque mis padres habían dicho cosas buenas sobre mí. Bien, ahora estaba seguro de que mi familia permanecería unida, pasara lo que pasase con Aremy, lo cual me parecía la mejor manera de enfrentar su muerte.

Ahora que mis padres ya resolvieron sus líos maritales, me puse a pensar en otras cosas pendientes de solucionar. ¿Por qué no podía arreglar así mis problemas con Giovanna? ¿Pertenecería yo a ese grupo de babosos que son buenos para ayudar a los demás pero que son incapaces de hacer algo por sus propias vidas? Por más que lo había intentado, la pelirroja de mis sueños me seguía rehuyendo, aunque tampoco era como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que me le declaré, sólo unos cuatro días pero yo sentía como si hubieran transcurrido más de seis meses. Supongo que debía darle su tiempo y espacio, después de todo Gio se había lesionado un tobillo y también estaba batallando con los exámenes (la había visto en la biblioteca estudiando sin descanso junto con Uriel y Emirett), ¡pero estaba volviéndome loco por la posibilidad de nunca más poder hablar con ella! Supongo que tendré que esperar a que se calme un poco la situación antes de acercarme a Giovanna para disculparme por mi declaración; sin embargo, tampoco debía confiarme demasiado pues, al finalizar el ciclo escolar, los Ferrari volverían a Italia para pasar las vacaciones.

Al día siguiente, si bien mi llegada a la escuela fue bastante normal (excepto porque por fin regresaron Mijael y Edward y los estudiantes los trataron como héroes, pero ya hablaré de eso después), a la hora del receso el entrenador Kaltz me mandó llamar a las canchas de fútbol. Yo, temiendo que él me fuese a decir que había cambiado de opinión y que iba a meter a Marko Hernández en mi lugar, traté de no volverme loco y llegué al lugar de la reunión con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sin embargo, lo que me esperaba en las canchas era algo que ni en mis más locas suposiciones me habría visto venir: ahí se encontraba el entrenador Kaltz platicando muy animadamente con Manfred Margus. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo el señor Margus ahí? ¿A quién había ido a buscar?

– Hola, Daisuke –me saludó mi tío Kaltz–. Supongo que ya conoces a mi amigo Manfred Margus, quien es entrenador de la Sub-16 de Alemania.

– Hola, entrenador Kaltz —respondí, tratando de sonar despreocupado–. Por supuesto que lo conozco, es un placer verlo, señor Margus.

– El placer es mío, Daisuke –dijo el señor Manfred–. Bien, como tenemos poco tiempo, no voy a darle más vueltas al asunto: Daisuke Wakabayashi, he venido para hablarte sobre la iniciativa Avengers.

Okey, no me dijo eso pero así me sentí, como si me hubiese invitado a formar parte de un equipo de superhéroes (aunque soy más fan de Batman). Ya, dejaré de divagar, ¡pero fue tan emocionante lo que sucedió que sigo sin poder creerlo!

– Daisuke Wakabayashi, he venido porque deseo invitarte a formar parte de la Selección Sub-16 de Alemania –dijo el señor Manfred–. Sé que eres japonés pero quiero sugerirte que te nacionalices alemán para que juegues como portero de las ramas juveniles de _die Mannschaft_.

¡Que alguien me pellizque! ¡Creo que sigo dormido en mi cama o quizás me morí y me fui al Cielo! ¡AHHHH, NO LO PUEDO CREER!

 **Notas:**

– La lesión que Schneider le causa a Wakabayashi ocurrió en el capítulo 88 del manga _"Captain Tsubasa Rising Sun"._


End file.
